Como ¡NO! trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ¡2! ¡Gracias por leer!
by Nexo-D
Summary: Nuestros cuatro queridos guardias ya experimentaron lo que es intentar ser asesinados y violados por unas maquinas. Pero ahora deberán enfrentar un reto aún mayor, tendrán que aprender a vivir con ellos. ¡Más aventuras! ¡Más desmadre! ¡Y nuevamente una coneja violadora psicópata! ¿Quién querría perderse eso? [Nota: Fanservice más explicito] [Segunda temporada de la saga] [Completa]
1. Prólogo

**¡Buenas a todos! ¡Y sean bienvenidos al estreno de la temporada dos!**

 **Antes de comenzar… quería anunciar algunas cosas importantes, desde nuestro punto de vista claro. Primero que nada quería decir algo muy… curioso… resulta que teníamos planeado hacer una segunda temporada si llegábamos a 10 reviews y bueno… se nota que nos pasamos un poco.**

 **Lo segundo… es que tengo en mente por mí parte, aún mi colega no se decide del todo en esto. De agregar Fanservice más explícito… a petición de unos amigos que también siguen la historia y… ¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAN! ¡SE QUE EN LA TEMPORADA UNO ENTRARON POR LA NOTA DE FANSERVICE! Pero bueno… en fin, también dejaremos unas preguntas que si quieren pueden responder en lo comentarios, estarán al final del capítulo.**

 **También eh de decir que pensé que el descanso sería más largo pero… sinceramente le eh cogido mucho cariño a esto de escribir al igual que mi colega por lo que… en fin… supongo que volvemos a la acción.**

 **Bueno… eso sería todo por ahora, esta temporada será un poco más larga que la primera pero tampoco nos pasaremos mucho… no somos de hacer historias largas… ¡Saludos!**

 **Nota: Los reviews se responderán en el siguiente capítulo :3**

* * *

 **Prólogo: ¡Vacaciones! Oh espera… ¡Debe ser una broma!**

Los cuatro se encontraban en la parte trasera de un auto viajando por una zona bastante elegante de la ciudad. Los cuatro solo guardaban silencio mientras observaban la ventanilla admirando esas enormes casas.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente el auto se detuvo y quedaron frente a una enorme casa que podría incluso compararse con una mansión, los cuatro no tardaron en bajarse del auto y despedirse del padre de Axel el cual los había traído.

 **Max: ¡No mames! ¿¡Esta casa es nuestra!?**

 **Facundo: Joder…**

 **Axel: Agradezcámosle al abuelo muerto de Lucas**

 **Max junto con Facundo: ¡Vamos!**

 **Lucas: Hijos de puta…**

 **Max: Oh vamos, al menos nos dejó su casa y su herencia… con esto tendremos para un año sin trabajar**

 **Lucas: Sí… eso es bueno al menos**

 **Axel: Ya dejemos de hablar y entremos**

 **Los otros tres: Entendido**

Los cuatro avanzaron por un camino en medio de un jardín bastante bien arreglado, al entrar por la puerta abrieron la boca sorprendidos al ver un enorme salón lleno de muebles los cuales adornaban el lugar, era enorme y tenía un aspecto moderno pero con un toque clásico único.

 **Max: ¿¡Enserio viviremos aquí!?**

 **Lucas: Sí… me dejo la casa y la compartiremos entre los cuatro**

 **Facundo: ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene esta casa?...**

 **Axel: Según los papeles… tiene, un jardín trasero con piscina… 16 cuartos para personas… un salón principal… una enorme cocina… 3 baños y un salón de juegos**

 **Max: ¡A huevo!**

 **Facundo: ¡Qué bueno que se murió ese vejestorio!**

 **Lucas: Pero serán pendejos**

 **Axel: Bueno, luego organizaremos los cuartos… ahora debemos acomodarnos y organizar las vacaciones que nos quedan**

 **Max: Estamos a inicios de enero… pasaron pocos días desde año nuevo, aún tenemos un par de meses antes del último año de secundaría**

 **Facundo: ¡Entonces aprovechémoslo al máximo!**

 **Lucas: En eso concuerdo con ustedes**

Luego de que más tarde sus padres les trajeran las maletas y se despidieran de los cuatro se colocaron en la mesa del salón principal para poder conversar.

 **Max: Bien… ¿A dónde iremos?**

 **Facundo: Yo votó por Disney**

 **Max: ¿Disney?**

 **Lucas: ¡Yo quiero ir!**

 **Axel: ¿Y tú para que querrías ir a Disney negro?**

 **Lucas: ¡Siempre quise golpear un Mickey mouse!**

 **Max: ¿Va enserio? Yo había pensado en algo como la playa…**

 **Axel: Neh… es muy común, además podríamos ir incluso durante clases**

 **Max: Uh… tienes razón**

Todos se observaron nuevamente en silenció hasta que Max decidió romper el silencio entre los cuatro.

 **Max: Supongo que será…**

Justo antes de terminar de hablar el timbre de la casa sonó anunciando que había visitas, sin embargo los cuatro arquearon una ceja y se observaron mutuamente.

 **Max: ¿Visitas?**

 **Axel: Pero si ni siquiera tenemos amigos**

 **Max: Yo iré**

Max se levantó de su asiento dejando a los demás en la mesa, camino por la enorme casa hasta llegar al a entrada abrió la puerta, arqueo una ceja al ver un enorme grupo de creepypastas parados en la entrada frente a él.

 **Max: Eh… ¿Sí?**

 **Jeff: ¿Esta es la mansión creepypasta?**

 **Max: ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Eso es al lado!**

 **Creepypastas: ¡Gracias!**

Los creepypastas se retiraron a la casa de al lado y Max simplemente cerró la puerta, se dio vuelta para volver a donde estaba pero nuevamente el timbre sonó. Nuevamente se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta, eran los testigos de Jehová.

 **Testigos de Jehová: ¿Tiene un momento para hablar de la palabra del señor?**

 **Max: . . .**

Max los miró con una cara de "No me importa" y les cerró la puerta en la cara para luego sonreír de forma burlona.

 **Testigos de Jehová: ¡Jehová estará en tus sueños hijo de perra!**

Max sacudió sus manos mientras sonreía de manera victoriosa, pero nuevamente el timbre sonó por lo que decidió abrir la puerta nuevamente.

 **Sacerdote: ¡Los voy a demandar!**

Max arqueo una ceja al ver al sacerdote de la boda en la puerta con unos papeles en una de sus manos mientras lo observaba molesto, sin embargo solo le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos el timbre volvió a sonar.

 **Max: ¡Oh vamos!**

Nuevamente abrió la puerta, solo que esta vez se encontraba la muerte con un humo negro detrás de él y una mirada bastante perturbadora, sin embargo Max no parecía darle importancia a esos detalles.

 **Muerte: Eh venido por Lucas…**

 **Max: Ay… muérete**

 **Muerte: ¡P-Pero ya estoy muerto!**

 **Max: Ya piérdete**

 **Muerte: ¡Pero dile a Axel que esta noche jugamos Battlefield!**

Volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara de la muerte, Max estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero nuevamente el timbre sonó, ya se estaba cansando por lo que abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que no eran los testigos de Jehová, ni el sacerdote… ni la muerte, no… eran los personajes de la pizzería, todos se encontraban frente a él.

 **Max: . . .**

 **Los demás: . . .**

 **Max: El circo está en la otra calle**

Max cerró la puerta y se sacudió el polvo de las manos, luego de dio vuelta pero en cuestión de segundos fue aplastado quedando debajo de la puerta con dos "X" en sus ojos, sobre la puerta se encontraba Bon, había derribado la puerta.

 **Bon: ¡Te vuelves a pasar de listo y te desmembraré!**

 **Max: Ay… no siento el cuerpo… x_x**

Los otros tres al oír al alboroto se acercaron hasta la entrada, todos abrieron los ojos y las bocas sorprendidos al ver a Bon sobre la puerta y Max debajo aplastado. Luego de eso el jefe pasó junto a Bon aplastando aún más a Max y les sonrió a los otros tres.

 **Jefe: Volvemos a vernos mis queridos guardias…**

 **Max: ¿P-Podríamos conversar sobre esto con una taza de café? x.x**

 **Jefe: Pero claro que si**

Luego de Bon levantara la puerta liberando a Max y dejando pasar al resto del grupo, el jefe fue guiado por los cuatro hasta la mesa de la sala principal donde le sirvieron una taza de café, los cuatro se sentaron uno junto al otro al otro lado de la mesa observando directamente al jefe.

 **Jefe: De seguro se preguntaran que hacemos aquí**

 **Los cuatro: No**

 **Jefe: ¿No?**

 **Max: Lo que si nos preguntamos… es… ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS NOS ENCONTRO Y POR QUÉ BON SE CARGO NUESTRA PUERTA!?**

 **Jefe: Salieron en todos los periódicos luego de quemar la pizzería, fue muy fácil encontrarlos gracias a internet**

 **Facundo: Esa maldita perra nos volvió a traicionar**

 **Bon: Y lo de la puerta fue por pasarte de listo**

 **Max: ¿No vienen del circo?**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Max: ¡Vale! ¡Me callo!**

 **Jefe: Bueno… seré directo con ustedes, aún no han cumplido con su contrato**

 **Axel: ¿No se quemó con la pizzería?**

El jefe sacó un contrato bien organizado de la chaqueta de su traje y lo arrojo por la mesa quedando frente a los cuatro.

 **Jefe: Guardamos siempre una copia**

 **Lucas: Mierda… es más listo de lo que creímos**

 **Jefe: Lean la página 8**

Axel tomó el contrato de la mesa y abrió la página otro del contrato, los cuatro observaron y comenzaron a leer la a vez.

 **Los cuatro: En caso de daños a la propiedad o reparaciones del mismo los empleados que hayan firmado este contrato deberán conservar el tiempo necesario las maquinas del lugar…**

 **Jefe: Como pueden ver… deberán conservar a todos los robots el tiempo que lleve reconstruir la pizzería**

 **Los cuatro: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

 **Jefe: Lo dice el contrato**

 **Max: ¡Debimos leer el jodido contrato!**

 **Jefe: Pero podrán tener a todos, incluyendo los personajes extra como los Cupcake y Puppet**

A Max nuevamente le salieron arcoíris de los ojos, sin embargo Axel le dio una bofetada y luego observo al jefe con su típica mirada seria de negociante.

 **Axel: No tan rápido… deberá darnos algo a cambio de conservar esas mierdas**

 **Los personajes: ¡Oye!**

 **Jefe: Mmm… ¿Y qué podrían querer?**

 **Axel: Queremos que nos pague todo el tiempo que los conservemos, absolutamente todo… eso incluye los gatos de la casa**

 **Jefe: Bien, nuestra empresa gano mucho dinero así que podremos hacer eso**

 **Axel: Y quiero un cargamento de hielo cada semana**

 **Jefe: ¿Para qué quieres eso?**

 **Axel: No querrá saberlo jefe…**

 **Jefe: Bien… tendrán todo lo que piden**

Ambos estrecharon sus manos aprobando el acuerdo, luego de eso Max observo al jefe confundido.

 **Max: Espere… ¿Cuánto tiempo deberemos conservarlos?**

 **Jefe: Un año quizás… tal vez tres**

 **Los cuatro: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Jefe: No podemos hacer una nueva pizzería en una semana, llevara tiempo**

 **Max: ¡P-Pero!**

 **Jefe: Ya aceptaron, no hay devoluciones**

El jefe salió corriendo del lugar dejando a los cuatro con los ojos bien abiertos y los personajes junto a ellos en la sala parados mientras los observaban.

 **Max: ¡Genial!**

 **Axel: ¡Facundo todo es tu culpa!**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Mía!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Hubiéramos podido renunciar si no hubieras destruido al oso marica!**

 **T. Freddy: ¡Me llamo oso Yogui! ¡Perdón! ¡Digo Toy Freddy!**

Lucas al oír esas palabras se desmayó sobre la mesa y comenzó a balbucear como siempre, los otros tres observaron a Toy Freddy.

 **Max: Bien hecho pendejo**

 **T. Freddy: Fue un accidente…**

 **Facundo: Bueno, dejemos al negro ahí hasta que despierte…**

 **Axel: Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?**

 **Max: Muy bien…**

Max se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a todos los personajes, luego de eso señalo en dirección a la puerta trasera de la casa que daba al patio.

 **Max: ¡Dormirán en el patio!**

 **Los personajes: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Son como mascotas, deben dormir en el patio**

Max se dio vuelta y observo a sus compañeros para luego sonreírles y sacarles el pulgar con una de sus manos, sin embargo a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba en el suelo cantando "Yo tenía un barco chiquito" mientras que Bon se sacudía las manos.

 **Bon: Te lo advertí**

 **Axel: Bien… les daremos un cuarto, que bueno que tenemos de sobra…**

 **Facundo: Cortesía del abuelo muerto de Lucas**

 **Los personajes: ¡YAY!~**

 **Lucas: Hijos… de… puta…**

Todos observaron a Lucas el cual seguía desmayado en la mesa, Max en el suelo a punto de quedar inconsciente, por lo que Facundo y Axel solo suspiraron y decidieron esperar a que despertaran.

 ***Una recuperación más tarde***

Los cuatro se encontraban parados frente a los personajes los cuales los observaban directamente, Lucas y Max se encontraban con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza mientras que tenían una mirada de "Vale verga la vida".

 **Axel: Bien… como somos muchos, compartirán cuartos con algunos**

 **Facundo: Yo con Toy Chica**

 **Axel: Pero aún no…**

Facundo no tardó en tomar la mano de Toy Chica y llevársela corriendo a su cuarto, como todos sabemos que harán pasaremos de ellos y continuaremos con los demás.

 **Max: Al menos eso nos ahorró tiempo…**

 **Axel: Como sea… sigamos con esto… ¿Quién ira con el negro?**

 **Lucas: ¿¡EH!?**

 **Axel: Se los advierto, puede que muerda por las noches**

 **Lucas: ¡Hijo de!**

Lucas estaba a punto de golpear a Axel hasta que uno de los personajes levanto la mano, era Chica.

 **Chica: Yo iré con Lucas**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Axel: Entonces vas con el negro**

Lucas se dio un Facelpam y se fue a su cuarto junto con Chica para guiarla por la casa, solo quedaban algunos más por organizar.

 **Axel: Max… tu iras con…**

 **Max: ¡Pido los Cupcakes!**

 **Axel: Pero…**

 **Max: ¡Los Cupcakes son amor… los Cupcakes son vida!**

Axel arqueo una ceja, sin embargo antes de que Max pudiera decir algo más Mangle saltó sobre él y comenzó a morder su cabeza.

 **Max: Vale verga mi vida…**

 **Axel: ¿Mangle? ¿Quieres ir con Max?**

 **Mangle: ¡Sí!**

Mangle continuo mordiendo la cabeza de Max, el solo se levantó con una cara de "Vale verga todo" y comenzó a caminar hacía el cuarto con Mangle sobre su cabeza mordiéndolo.

 **Axel: Bueno… yo iré solo**

 **Bon: No, tu iras conmigo**

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Bon: Él iba a ser mi esposo, compartiremos cuarto**

 **Axel: Pero…**

 **Bon: ¡Pero nada! ¡O terminaras como Wilson!**

 **Axel: Ya valí verga…**

 **Springtrap: Pero yo quería ir con mi amigo**

 **Axel: Mejor suerte la próxima… mejor comparte cuarto con Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: ¡Bien! ¡Con mi primo!**

 **Springtrap: ¡Carajo!**

Ambos se largaron juntos y así Axel siguió ordenando a cada uno, la mayoría les toco con los más cercanos, Foxy junto con Ballons Boy, Golden junto con Freddy, Las Cupcakes juntasy así sucesivamente hasta que ya no quedaron más por mencionar.

 **Axel: Bien… ya están todos**

Los otros tres bajaron de sus cuartos un rato más tarde y finalmente se encontraban nuevamente reunidos en la mesa del salón como antes.

 **Max: Bueno… íbamos a decidir las vacaciones**

Todos los demás no tardaron en asomarse por un lado para espiar la conversación de los cuatro.

 **Facundo: Ya dije, Disney es buena opción**

 **Max: Bueno… dicen que es un lindo lugar para hacer turismo**

 **Lucas: ¡Vayamos! ¡Quiero golpear a Mickey!**

 **Axel: Uh… bien ¿Los que voten por Disney?**

Facundo junto con Lucas levantaron las manos, Max simplemente se encogió de hombros y levanto la mano también.

 **Axel: ¡Bien! ¡Iremos a Disney!**

Los personajes se empujaron accidentalmente y cayeron uno sobre los otros quedando a la vista de los cuatro los cuales solo arquearon una ceja.

 **Max: ¿Qué creen que hacen?**

 **Lucas: ¿Estaban espiando?**

 **Bon: Eh bueno…**

 **T. Chica: ¡Fue un accidente!**

 **Foxy: ¡Ballons Boy empujo!**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

 **Foxy: ¡Qué HI ni que nada! ¡Fue tu culpa!**

Todos los personajes comenzaron a discutir entre sí mientras que los cuatro solo se dieron un Facelpam a la vez para luego llamar la atención de todos.

 **Lucas: ¡Ya cierren la boca!**

 **Todos los personajes: . . .**

 **Max: Como sea… solo planeábamos las vacaciones**

 **Foxy: ¿Vacaciones?**

 **Facundo: Si, iremos a Disney**

 **Bonnie: ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Facundo: Es un parque de atracciones donde podremos divertirnos**

 **Bon: ¿Podemos ir con ustedes?**

 **Max: ¡Por supuesto que!... ¡NO!**

Max ya se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo con un enorme golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Bon la cual solo sonreía alegremente a los otros tres.

 **Max: Dejen de golpearme…**

 **Facundo: Bien podrán venir**

 **Lucas: Pero deben ayudarme a golpear a Mickey Mouse**

 **Foxy: ¿¡Mickey Mouse!? ¡Por fin podre golpear a ese jodido ratón!**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

 **Lucas: ¡Ya tengo mi equipo!**

Max se sobaba la cabeza mientras se levantaba adolorido, luego de eso observo a sus compañeros.

 **Max: Yo solo iré por el turismo y el hotel, no vas a un hotel de cinco estrellas todos los días…**

 **Mangle: ¿¡Un hotel cinco estrellas!? ¡Escuche de esos! ¡Dicen que son muy románticos para las parejas!**

 **Max: Uh… eso significa que tendremos que soportar a Bon con Axel teniendo sexo desenfrenado**

 **Axel: ¡Maldito seas Mary!**

 **Bon: Tiene razón**

 **Axel: Mierda**

 **Max: Vale… entonces ya está decidido ¡Todos iremos a Disney! ¡Prepárense porque mañana salimos al aeropuerto!**

 **Todos los personajes: ¡YAY!**

 **Max: Que bueno que tenemos la herencia del abuelo de Lucas**

 **Los otros tres: Si…**

 **Axel: Muy bien… en ese caso ¡Me largo a mi cuarto!**

Axel salió disparado a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su cuarto, al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a mover todos los muebles bloqueando la puerta. Suspiro alivia y al darse vuelta por poco le da un susto de muerte al encontrarse con Bon.

 **Axel: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Bon: Hay una ventana idiota**

 **Axel: Mierda… mañana me cambio de cuarto**

 **Bon: Creo que me debes tres semanas…**

 **Axel: Y yo creo que necesitare mucho hielo…**

Y así fue como nuestros cuatro queridos guardias comenzarían a vivir con los personajes que alguna vez intentaron matarlos… ¡Menuda suerte tienen!

 **Axel: ¡Y una mierda!**

 **Max: ¡Ya cállate! ¡Que ya ha terminado el capítulo!**

 **Axel: ¡Oblígame!**

 **Max: Bon…**

Un grito de dolor proveniente de Axel dentro de la casa se escuchó y luego lo que parecía ser una persona desplomarse, finalmente se empezó a escuchar el canto desafinado del mismo desde fuera de la casa.

 **Axel: Yo tengo una coneja… que me quiere violar… si le intentas pegar con un palo te lo mete por detrás~**

 **Max: Oh genial… ya se puso a cantar el pendejo**

 **Lucas: Denle otro golpe a ver si se calla…**

 **Bon: Con gusto**

Si… menuda suerte tienen.

* * *

 **Bueno… como pueden ver no fue tan largo como los capítulos de la anterior temporada, obviamente porque es el prólogo y decidimos empezar con algo ligero. Luego se tomaran los capítulos como siempre de duración normal (Entre 3000-5000 palabras aproximadamente) ahora dejare las preguntas de las que hable al comienzo.**

 **-¿Les gustaría esa idea del Fanservice más explícito? (Obviamente esto no afectaría la comedía o humor negro normal de la historia)**

 **-¿Qué le parece la idea de crear un Show donde podrían preguntar e interactuar con los personajes ya sea de FNAF o los protagonistas? (Se haría durante la segunda temporada en algún momento de la trama)**

 **-¿Cuál es su pareja favorita de la historia? (Es solo curiosidad de uno de los escritores, no tiene mucha importancia pero bueno)**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo… recuerden que responder a esto es opcional pero se agradecería mucho para saber qué es lo que quieren ver en la historia. Obviamente esto del Fanservice y esas cosas traerán un poco de romance a la historia pero bueno… ya saben que lo usamos para joder más que otra cosa, ya nos conocen.**

 **¡Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Buenas a todos nuevamente!**

 **Sin duda alguna… el estreno de la segunda temporada ha sido un éxito, debido que muchas personas que llegaron de la anterior como nuevas se unieron. No podría estar más agradecido por el apoyo recibido por parte del público, sin duda alguna hablo por mí y mi colega cuando decimos… gracias.**

 **Dejaré algunos avisos y otras preguntas que pueden responder si quieren… como dije antes, es completamente opcional. Pero primero las respuesta las cuales personalmente me encantan dar, se siente como si hablara con ustedes aunque sea poco.**

Hikari no kokoro: **¿Qué clase de Fic no sería bueno sin salseo y desmadre?~ es lo que mola hoy en día (?) ¡Gracias por responder y seguir la historia! ¡Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo!**

JolixOMG: **Créeme, no hay peor inglés que el de Lucas… ya lo verás mientras avance la historia ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo el capítulo!**

Hashashin: **Y tendrá que sufrir el amor de Bon por todo el resto de la temporada… ¡Todo es culpa de Facundo!... ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo! PD: Lucas estará debajo de tu cama esta noche (?)**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **Puede que haya muerto por otra causa… más… eh, bueno… no haré spoiler aún, solo diré que puede que haya sido otra razón. Y con los creepypastas viviendo al lado las posibilidades son infinitas, pero por ahora ¡Nos vemos a Disney! ¡Saludos y disfruta el capítulo!**

TavoXPX: **Esa es la idea… somos como los iluminatis ¡Saludos y disfruta el capítulo!**

MelodyElPanTostado: **¿¡Cómo puedes odiar a Lucas Maxwell!? ¡Es negro! ¡Todos aman a los negros en las historias de comedía! Bueno… en cuanto a las preguntas las responderán al final del capítulo ¡Saludos! ¡Y disfruta el capítulo!**

Thenicko735: **No te preocupes… el Fanservice no afectara el humor negro normal de la serie, cuidado con los testigos de Jehová, son como ratas… uno nunca sabe dónde pueden estar, gracias por responder las preguntas y seguir la historia ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

ShokoRoko: **Y por eso el Hype hace daño (?) ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia! ¡Esperamos que disfrutes la segunda temporada! ¡Saludos y disfruta el capítulo!**

Serena Kaiwalla: **Te comprendo… todos necesitamos el Fanservice… ¡Denle Fanservice a este cabrón! (?) vale ya… broma del meme, tú me entiendes. La pregunta será respondida al final 7u7 ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

Guest: **Con gusto escucharemos tu propuesta pero como invitado no me deja enviarte un mensaje, si quieres hablar con nosotros deja un mensaje en la página de Facebook del perfil "Nexo-D" ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

Nicole Kawaii: **Pobre Axel… eh digo, si genial xD ¡Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

Julie-Abril: **Las pendejadas molan y lo saben, por eso tuvimos éxito (?) en cuanto a lo de sacarte en la temporada dos ya veremos cuando sacarte, puede que saquemos OC que salieron al final de la primera si nos dan el permiso como tú, pero por separado para que no se lie tanto ¡Saludos y disfruta el capítulo!**

 **¡Ahora sí! ¡Al final como dije antes dejaremos anuncios que podrían interesarles! ¡Saludos a todos nuevamente!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¡La llegada al hotel!**

El día finalmente había comenzado, los pájaros cantaban y el cartero corría a toda prisa desde que vio a los creepypastas en la casa de al exceptuando a Bon y Axel se encontraban en el salón principal sentados en sillas alrededor de la mesa, todos tenían ojeras debido a que no pudieron dormir en la noche.

La razón… es muy obvia, Bon quería compensar esas tres semanas sin ver a Axel y vaya que lo había hecho, el ruido no dejo dormir a ninguno de los demás y eso que algunos se encontraban muy alejados del cuarto de Bon y Axel.

 **Max: Toda…**

 **Lucas: La jodida…**

 **Facundo: Noche…**

Los tres se desplomaron a la vez estrellando sus cabezas sobre la mesa mientras que los demás solo suspiraban tratando de mantenerse despiertos. Aunque incluso el pobre Ballons Boy junto con las Cupcake con suerte lograban mantenerse despiertos.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente bajo Bon con una enorme sonrisa para luego observar al resto.

 **Bon: ¿Cómo durmieron chicos?**

Todos observaron a Bon con una cara de "Are you fukin kidding me" mientras que Bon les sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, luego al cabo de otros minutos llego Axel. Aunque todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como se encontraba en una silla de ruedas.

 **Max: Oh dios mío…**

 **Axel: Quiso compensar tres semanas…**

 **Facundo: ¡Tres semanas que no nos dejaron dormir!**

 **Lucas: Eh Axel… ¿De dónde sacaste esa silla de ruedas?**

 **Axel: La encontré por ahí…**

 ***Mientras tanto a unas calles de la casa***

Un pobre ancianito se encontraba en el suelo tratando de levantarse como si fuera una tortuga mientras miraba molesto hacía el cielo.

 **Ancianito: ¡Ese hijo de puta me robó mi silla de ruedas!**

Como era de esperarse, la muerte apareció frente al pobre ancianito y saco su típica oz.

 **Muerte: Eh venido por ti…**

 **Ancianito: Ay…**

 ***Volviendo a la casa***

Todos ya se encontraban como siempre, Axel les había servido una taza de café a todos cosa que los dejo como nuevos, incluyendo a Axel el cual finalmente logro levantarse de la silla.

 **Facundo: Bueno… iremos al aeropuerto en una hora ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?**

 **Bon: ¡Debemos planear que haremos!**

 **Bonnie: ¡Yo quiero ir a la piscina del hotel!**

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Foxy: ¡Recuerden que debemos golpear a Mickey Mouse!**

 **Golden: Unas vacaciones no me vendrían mal…**

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre qué harían, sin embargo todos se detuvieron al ver como los cuatro se encontraban observando un mapa sobre la mesa.

 **Axel: Recuerda Max… tu nos cubres mientras que Lucas va a lo Rambo… yo abro la caja y escapamos con el dinero**

 **Bon: ¿Qué creen que hacen?**

 **Max: Planeamos las vacaciones…**

 **Bon: Iremos a un hotel no a robar un banco…**

 **Los cuatro: Oh…**

 **Axel: Bueno chicos, seguiremos con esta conversación cuando lleguemos**

 **Max: Bueno… en ese caso comencemos con las maletas**

Todos asintieron y tomaron dirección a sus cuartos, luego de una hora finalmente los cuatro se encontraban en la puerta de entrada a la casa, cada uno con dos maletas. Max también portaba una mochila y Facundo… bueno, una gorra que decía "Amo a Mickey Mouse". Luego llegaron los demás exceptuando a Bon y Toy Chica, todos se encontraban como siempre sin ninguna maleta o algo.

 **Max: ¿No traerán nada consigo?**

 **Foxy: Somos personajes… siempre vestimos igual, no necesitamos nada**

 **Facundo: Con razón Springtrap apesta tanto a muerto**

 **Springtrap: ¡Perra por favor! ¡Es la mejor colonia que puedes conseguir!**

Todos observaron a Springtrap el cual hizo una pose como todo un modelo, sin embargo los cuatro solo se dieron un Facelpam a la vez. Todos se quedaron esperando hasta que finalmente bajaron por las escaleras Bon junto con Toy Chica, las cuales entre ambas cargaban una maleta.

 **Max: Pensé que no necesitaban nada…**

 **Bon: Si las necesitamos**

 **Lucas: Bueno… como sea, vayamos a la cochera…**

Lucas abrió la puerta y todos salieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la cochera, Lucas sacó un control de su bolsillo y pulsó el botón rojo del control, la puerta al abrirse mostro una enorme cochera llena de vehículos.

 **Max: ¿¡Cuantos vehículos tenía el abuelo de Lucas!?**

 **Facundo: Primero una casa enorme y luego una cochera llena de autos…**

 **Lucas: Es que le gustaba mucho irse de putas**

 **Axel: Ya sabemos de dónde lo sacó…**

 **Lucas: Ese era mi abuelo… héroe**

 **Max: Sin duda…**

 **Axel: ¡Yo pido el deportivo!**

Axel salió disparado y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en un vehículo deportivo, era un Audi-r8, luego se colocó unos lentes negros y sonrió de forma burlona.

 **Max: ¡Yo pido el otro deportivo!**

Max salió disparado al igual que Axel, solo que este se subió a otro deportivo a un lado del Audi-r8, este era un Ferrari 2014.

 **Lucas: ¡Yo iba a pedir los deportivos!**

 **Axel: Deja de ser un quejón y ve con Mary**

Lucas suspiro y se acercó al Ferrari para luego subirse a un lado de Max, Max solo sonrió y celebro con uno de sus brazos.

 **Max: ¡Equipo cebra vuelve al ataque!**

 **Lucas: ¡Maldito racista!**

Lucas le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Max el cual solo grito por el golpe, Facundo estaba a punto de subirse junto con Axel pero Toy Chica lo detuvo. Luego de eso le sonrió con ternura.

 **T. Chica: Amor… tú y yo iremos en una bicicleta compartida para hacer ejercicio**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Qué!?**

Toy Chica sacó dos cascos y le sonrió, Facundo observo detrás de ella una bicicleta para dos personas, aunque no tardo en caer inconsciente al suelo mientras sonaba el pitido de muerto.

 **Max: Ya se murió…**

 **Springtrap: ¡Despejen!**

Springtrap fue corriendo hasta Facundo y comenzó a darle choques con los desfibriladores, mientras que los demás solo observaron confundidos a los tres que se encontraban en los vehículos.

 **Bon: ¿Y nosotros como iremos?**

Lucas le señalo a un lado de ambos vehículos, habían dos camionetas 4x4 negras junto a los deportivos, luego de eso los demás personajes sonrieron.

 **Axel: ¡Oye Mary! ¿¡Una carrera!?**

 **Max: ¡Vale! ¡Pero si pierdes tendrás sexo con Bon!**

 **Axel: ¡Comerás tierra Mary!**

Axel aceleró y Max hizo lo mismo dejando a los demás en la cochera, obviamente Bon había oído eso y no tardó en ordenarle a los demás que se subieran.

 **Bon: ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos! ¡Axel debe perder!**

 **Golden: Tienen deportivos Bon…**

 **Bon: Eh dicho que suban…**

Bon los miro con su típica mirada asesina y todos se subieron a los vehículos y aceleraron dejando solos a Facundo y a Toy Chica los cuales solo les quedaba la bicicleta… pobre Facundo.

Mientras tanto Axel ya se encontraba en la carretera principal a una enorme velocidad mientras que era seguido casi a la misma velocidad por Max junto con Lucas.

 **Max: ¡Vas a perder!**

 **Axel: ¡Nunca! ¡No tendré sexo de nuevo con esa coneja!**

Ambos continuaron acelerando hasta llegar casi al final de la carretera, la muerte se encontraban en su carrito de golf rosa para afeminados… quise decir, su carrito de golf para machos. Axel seguido por Max pasaron a toda velocidad a su lado y la muerte solo levanto la mano molesto.

 **Muerte: ¡Respeten el trafico mierda!**

Luego de eso pasaron ambos camionetas a la vez a toda velocidad al igual que Axel y Max, obviamente la muerte se volvió a molestar.

 **Muerte: ¡SON UNAS PUTAS!**

Bon escucho eso y se asomó desde la camioneta para luego lanzarle una granada de quién diablos sabe de dónde sacó.

 **Muerte: Me lleva la…**

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos cosa que provoco que Max y Lucas miraran detrás suyo, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como las camionetas de los personajes se encontraban dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacía ellos.

 **Max: ¡Vienen a por nosotros!**

Max sacó de debajo de su asiento una pistola la cual le entregó a Lucas, Lucas solo arqueo una ceja y observo a Max.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?**

 **Max: Comienza a disparar, eres negro… de seguro ya sabes disparar**

 **Lucas: ¿¡De nuevo con el racismo!?**

Lucas golpeo en la cabeza a Max con el arma lo cual provoco que se desmayara sobre el volante provocando que la bocina sonara, Axel observo el vehículo de ambos el cual comenzó a desviarse de un lado a otro.

 **Lucas: ¡Despierta pendejo! ¡Tú eres el que debe conducir!**

El vehículo finalmente se desvió fuera de la carretera y cayó por un barranco mientras Lucas gritaba.

 **Lucas: ¡Conche tu madre! ¡Aaaaaaah!**

Axel freno el vehículo y observo el barranco por el cual habían caído, luego de eso finalmente los alcanzaron los demás.

 **Bon: ¿Y los otros dos?**

 **Axel: Se cayeron por el barranco…**

 **Bonnie: Uy…**

 **Freddy: ¿Están vivos?**

Axel junto con los demás se bajaron de los vehículos y se acercaron al borde del barranco por el cual se habían caído.

 **Axel: ¡Lucas! ¡Si estás vivo canta un rap!**

 **Lucas: ¡HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **Axel: Si… está vivo**

De la nada Lucas salió del barranco trepando mientras cargaba a Max, al llegar a la cima lo dejo caer inconsciente sobre el suelo mientras que soltaba un grito al cielo como todo un guerrero. Lo curioso es que se encontraba vestido como un soldado de call of duty.

 **Axel: Un soldado negro**

 **Lucas: ¡Maldita perra!**

Lucas estaba a punto de golpear a Axel pero este ya se encontraba dentro del Audi-r8 mientras los saludaba con la mano, luego de eso aceleró nuevamente a toda velocidad perdiéndose de la vista de los demás.

 **Lucas: ¡Te atrapare Axel!**

Lucas lanzó a Max dentro de una de las camionetas rompiendo el vidrío de la ventanilla, luego de eso se subió y cuando todos ya se encontraban dentro de las camionetas nuevamente aceleró la suya siguiendo el camino hasta el aeropuerto.

 ***Un viaje más tarde***

Los tres vehículos finalmente se encontraban estacionados frente a la entrada del aeropuerto, Lucas al bajar llego hasta Axel y logro darle un golpe en la cabeza como quería antes.

 **Axel: ¿¡Es por qué soy blanco verdad!?**

 **Lucas: No mames…**

Max logro despertar y se bajó del vehículo para luego acercarse a sus otros dos compañeros, los cuales seguían discutiendo.

 **Max: ¿Quién gano?...**

 **Axel: Eh… chicos…**

Axel señalo a dos personas junto a la entrada del aeropuerto, Facundo se encontraba comiendo una pizza mientras que Toy Chica sonreía victoriosa.

 **Lucas: ¿¡Pero cómo!?**

Axel señalo una caña en la cual se encontraba atada la rebanada de pizza la cual se encontraba comiendo Facundo, todos suspiraron a la vez mientras que Facundo terminaba de comer.

 **Max: Y yo que pensé que los deportivos eran trampa…**

 **Lucas: ¡Mierda!**

Todos se reunieron nuevamente en la entrada del aeropuerto, finalmente entraron luego de sacar las maletas de las camionetas, por suerte no las habían llevado en los deportivos, luego de eso se acercaron a la fila que había que hacer para comprar los boletos.

 **Axel: Bueno… yo iré a sacar los boletos junto con Springtrap**

 **Max: ¿Por qué con él?**

 **Axel: Podrá ahuyentar a las personas de la fila, mientras tanto ustedes hagan algo**

 **Springtrap: ¡Oh sí!**

Axel junto con Springtrap se dirigieron a la fila para comprar los boletos, mientras que los demás solo se quedaron esperando a que regresaran, luego de que esperaran un buen par de minutos finalmente regresaron.

 **Axel: Ya tenemos los boletos**

 **Springtrap: Y al niño**

Springtrap traía un niño el cual tomaba su mano, los otros tres arquearon una ceja para luego observar a Springtrap.

 **Max: Dijimos boletos… no niños**

 **Springtrap: Es lo mismo**

 **Lucas: Devuélvelo pendejo**

 **Springtrap: Uh… bien**

Springtrap se dio vuelta y comenzó a llevarse al niño nuevamente, Axel llamó nuevamente la atención de los demás los cuales lo observaron.

 **Axel: El avión sale en una media hora… mientras hagamos otra cosa**

 **Max: Uh bien… ¿Alguna idea?**

Toy Chica y Bon levantaron la mano mientras observaban a Max.

 **Max: Que no tenga que ver con sexo…**

Ambas bajaron la mano pero luego Axel levanto la suya, aunque Max rodo sus ojos para luego observarlo.

 **Max: Y que tampoco sea huir del país…**

Axel bajo su mano, todos guardaron silencio hasta que Foxy observo a Max.

 **Foxy: ¡Quiero maní!**

 **Max: Te lo darán en el avión**

 **Foxy: ¡Quiero maní!**

 **Max: Uh… bien, te daré tu jodido maní ¿Algún otro pendejo que quiera venir?**

 **Freddy: ¿Me llamaron?**

 **Max: No sé ni para que hablo… como sea, me llevare a estos dos…**

Max suspiro y comenzó a alejarse del grupo mientras que Foxy junto con Freddy lo seguían, el resto solo se quedaron esperando en el lugar mientras se observaban.

Max camino hasta encontrar un bar en el aeropuerto, entro junto con Foxy y Freddy y se sentaron en la barra donde un cantinero se les acercó mientras limpiaba un vaso.

 **Cantinero: ¿Qué desean?**

 **Foxy: ¡Quiero maní!**

 **Cantinero: Primero debes pedir algo**

Foxy tomó una botella a su lado y la rompió quedando una parte muy afilada, luego de eso le apunto con la botella al cantinero el cual solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y saco un tazón lleno de maní.

 **Foxy: ¡YAY!~**

Foxy hundió su rostro en el tazón y comenzó a comer el maní como si fuera un animal salvaje, el cantinero solo observo a Max el cual cubría su rostro con una de sus manos.

 **Cantinero: ¿Tú quieres algo?**

 **Max: Solo deme algo para olvidar las penas…**

El cantinero sacó una bebida alcohólica y se la sirvió en un vaso de vidrió a Max el cual solo asintió mientras que el cantinero se alejaba para atender a los demás, luego de eso Max observo a Freddy con curiosidad.

 **Max: Freddy…**

 **Freddy: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Max: Ya sabes… tu siempre eras el más serio y eso… ¿Por qué eres ahora tan especial?**

 **Freddy: No lo sé… solo recuerdo que el tío Goldie dijo que Bon me golpeo en la cabeza muy fuerte…**

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

 **Foxy: Eso no es nada… yo antes… tenía dos manos, pero provoque a Bon**

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

Max comenzó a temblar en su asiento mientras que Freddy y Foxy lo observaban, luego de pagar la cuenta y esperar unos largos minutos finalmente volvieron, solo para encontrarse con Toy Chica besándose con Facundo, Axel alejando con un palo a Bon y al resto solo comiendo palomitas mientras observaban todo.

 **Max: Wou…**

 **Lucas: Si… esto es vida…**

Una voz a través de los altavoces anuncio que su avión estaba a punto de despegar por lo que todos tomaron camino nuevamente a donde abordarían el avión, sin embargo primero debían pasar por un detector de metales. Los cuatro fueron los primeros en acercarse, el guardia detrás de la cinta los observo con una sonrisa.

 **Guardia: Por favor… dejen todo lo de metal en la caja**

Los cuatro se observaron para luego sacar sus celulares, llaves y demás cosas de metal, luego de eso volvieron a observar al guardia.

 **Guardia: ¿Eso es todo?**

 **Axel: ¿Todo lo de metal?**

 **Guardia: Si…**

 **Lucas: ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido!**

Lucas sacó un RPG y lo coloco sobre la caja, el guardia saltó del susto para luego observar a los cuatro aterrado.

 **Guardia: ¿¡Para qué quieren eso!?**

Los cuatro señalaron a Bon la cual se encontraba esperando junto con los demás a que terminaran de pasar la prueba del detector de metales.

 **Guardia: ¡La hija de lucifer! Oh… bueno, ya pueden pasar**

Los primeros en pasar fueron Facundo junto con Axel los cuales pasaron sin problemas, sin embargo cuando Lucas intento pasar fue detenido por otros dos guardias los cuales se le abalanzaron encima.

 **Lucas: ¿¡Pero qué hacen!?**

 **Guardia 1: ¡Es negro! ¡De seguro tiene armas o droga!**

 **Guardia 2: ¡Un negro no dejaría el país si no tuviera algo ilegal!**

 **Guardia 1: ¡Te llevaremos a interrogación!**

 **Lucas: ¡No! ¡Esperen!**

Los guardias se llevaron a Lucas mientras que Axel junto con Facundo se mataban de risa al verlo siendo esposado y llevado a una sala de interrogación a lo lejos. Max al pasar sonó el detector de metales.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Guardia: Fíjate si no te dejaste algo**

 **Max: Pero si no tengo nada más de metal…**

 **Guardia: ¿Seguro?**

 **Max: Bueno…**

 ***Flashback***

Max se encontraba caminando molesto hacía la puerta del cuarto de Axel, golpeó la puerta con fuerza y Bon salió mientras arqueaba una ceja.

 **Bon: ¿Qué quieres?**

Max observo a Axel el cual se encontraba atado a la cama mientras observaba aterrado a Max.

 **Axel: ¡Ayúdame Mary!**

 **Max: . . .**

 **Bon: Ya dime que quieres**

 **Max: ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido!**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Max: . . .**

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Max termino de recordar y luego observo al guardia para contarle el Flashback, aun así luego de eso el guardia lo observo confundido.

 **Guardia: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**

 **Max: Luego de eso me hizo comerme una caja de clavos**

 **Guardia: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: No pregunte como…**

 **Guardia: Como sea… entonces pase…**

 **Max: ¡A huevo!**

Max pasó el detector de metales a pesar de que sonó, luego de eso vinieron los demás pero obviamente al intentar pasar el detector sonó.

 **Guardia: Tienen que dejar todo lo de metal que tengan…**

 **Bon: ¡Pero somos de metal!**

 **Guardia: En ese caso a la banda**

Los personajes se observaron mutuamente para luego asentir, uno por uno comenzaron a pasar a través de la banda mientras le guardia observaba lo que había dentro de ellos, nada extraño hasta que paso el último el cual fue Springtrap, el guardia abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver un cuerpo dentro de él. Sin embargo no dijo nada y lo dejo pasar.

Finalmente todos se encontraban detrás del detector de metales, solo les faltaba subir al avión, sin embargo los tres se observaron mutuamente al notar que Lucas no había regresado.

 **Max: ¿Y el negro?**

 **Axel: No ha vuelto…**

 **Facundo: Vayamos a buscarlo…**

 **Max: Bien… el resto espere aquí**

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacía la sala en la que había metido Lucas, al entrar arquearon una ceja al ver como esos dos guardias se encontraban observando molestos a Lucas el cual se encontraba temblando en su silla.

 **Guardia 1: ¡Habla! ¡Donde están las drogas!**

 **Lucas: ¡Qué no tengo drogas!**

 **Guardia 2: ¡Sabemos que las tienes negro culero!**

 **Max: Eh… debemos llevarnos al negro…**

 **Guardia 1: ¡No hasta que nos diga dónde están las drogas!**

 **Facundo: No saldremos más de aquí…**

 **Axel: ¡Bon! ¡Estos guardias no quieren que tenga sexo contigo!**

Y así como si nada en cuestión de segundos ambos guardias se encontraban en el suelo adoloridos mientras que Bon sacudía sus manos, Lucas se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los cuatro.

 **Lucas: Gracias…**

 **Axel: Eh si… vayamos al avión**

Los cuatro nuevamente comenzaron a caminar hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada por donde abordarían el avión, una empleada los recibió justo antes de abordar y les pidió sus boletos.

 **Los cuatro: Aquí tiene**

Los cuatro entregaron cuatro boletos, sin embargo los demás arquearon una ceja al ver que ya no le entregaban ningún otro boleto.

 **Bon: ¿Y nosotros qué?**

 **Max: Ustedes irán a cargamento**

 **Todos los personajes: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Axel: Es cierto, solo pudimos pagar cuatro boletos… no nos podemos dar tantos lujos**

 **Mujer: La primera clase les espera**

 **Los cuatro: ¡YAY!~**

Y así los cuatro salieron disparados dentro del avión dejando a los personajes con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que un sujeto los comenzó a guiar hacía la parte de cargamento junto con el equipaje de la gente.

El avión al fin despego comenzando el viaje, los cuatro se encontraban en un enorme lugar, en asientos muy cómodos, Max se encontraba leyendo un libro el cual ponía "50 sombras de gray" en el titulo mientras que Axel al igual que él se encontraba leyendo un libro que decía "Como escapar de tu pareja", Facundo se encontraba en la mesa de comidas que había y Lucas solo se quedó observando una fuente que se encontraba como decoración.

 **Lucas: ¿En serio? ¿Una fuente?**

 **Max: No te la vayas a robar…**

Un grito de dolor por parte de Max se escuchó desde fuera del avión.

 ***Mientras tanto en la parte de carga***

Todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo uno junto a otro acompañados de las maletas y demás equipaje de la gente, obviamente todos se encontraban con una cara de "Vale verga la vida", exceptuando a Bon la cual se encontraba observando la puerta que daba al resto del avión.

 **Bonnie: ¿Bon qué haces?**

 **Bon: Espero el momento en el que se descuiden…**

Todos arquearon una ceja al ver como Bon seguía observando la puerta atentamente, por lo que solo la dejaron con lo que hacía.

 ***Mientras tanto con los cuatro***

Los cuatro seguían con los suyo hasta que el capitán del vuelo dio un anuncio por los altavoces.

 **Capitán: Ahora estamos sobre México… un lugar donde existe la libertad… donde si cambiaras tu nombre podrías escapar de cualquier anterior vida**

 **Max: Suena bien… ¿No Axel?...**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Max: ¿Axel?**

Max bajó su libro y ya no se encontraba, Max llamó a Lucas y ambos observaron aterrados como Axel ya se encontraba con un paracaídas a punto de abrir la puerta.

 **Max: ¡Axel no!**

 **Lucas: ¡La presión del avión idiota!**

 **Axel: ¡Al diablo ustedes!**

Axel abrió la puerta pero la presión del avión provoco que cosas comenzaran a salir disparadas por la puerta, Facundo el cual estaba a punto de comer un postre abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver como salió disparado por la puerta. Rápidamente intento lanzarse por el avión sin embargo Max y Lucas lo sostuvieron, Facundo estaba bloqueando la puerta impidiendo que Axel saliera.

 **Facundo: ¡Déjenme!**

 **Max: ¡Idiota! ¡Te mataras!**

 **Lucas: ¡No seas pendejo Facundo!**

 **Facundo: ¡No vale la pena vivir sin el postre!**

 **Axel: ¡Ya quítate gordo hijo de puta!**

De la nada Bon salió frente a ellos y cerró la puerta como si nada para luego doblar la cerradura, todos los demás suspiraron aliviados y comenzaron a celebrar lo que había hecho Bon.

 **Max: Uh… buena…**

 **Lucas: Por poco y no la contamos**

 **Axel: ¡Mierda! ¿¡Ahora como salgo!?**

 **Facundo: ¡Postre!**

Lucas junto con Max se dieron un Facelpam mientras que Facundo lloraba la pérdida de su postre, Axel se había quedado atrapado y lo peor de todo es que la coneja psicópata había conseguido un asiento junto a ellos.

El viaje continuó hasta que finalmente llegaron, sin embargo Bon había bloqueado la puerta por lo que nadie sabía cómo demonios saldrían. Sin embargo Max sonrió de forma burlona y se colocó frente a la puerta.

 **Max: ¡Me sigues pareciendo hombre Bon!**

Max salió disparado del avión junto con la puerta permitiendo que todos los demás pudieran salir, luego de eso se recuperó del golpe y luego le sacó el pulgar a Bon la cual lo miraba molesta.

Finalmente luego de volver a pasar por el aeropuerto salieron donde notaron como un taxi se encontraba aparcado frente a la puerta del aeropuerto, los cuatro se acercaron y observaron al conductor dentro del taxi.

 **Lucas: Hola**

 **Conductor: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Un negro!**

Los otros tres comenzaron a reír mientras que Luca solo lo observaba molesto, Max lo detuvo justo antes de que lo golpeara.

 **Max: ¿Podría llevarnos a nuestro hotel?**

 **Conductor: ¡Claro!**

El conductor abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio como los demás se colocaron detrás de los cuatro, lo que lo dejo aún más sorprendido es que la mayoría lograron entrar en el asiento de pasajeros aunque claro, estaban muy apretados unos a los otros, sin embargo Lucas y Bonnie se quedaron fuera.

 **Bonnie: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Lucas: Al carajo, vamos en el maletero…**

Ambos abrieron el maletero detrás del taxi y entraron como si nada, el viaje comenzó y todos ya se encontraban de camino al hotel mientras que el conductor solo guardaba silenció sin creer que de verdad entraran tantos en un solo vehículo.

 **Springtrap: Oh dios mío unas niñas…**

 **Max: ¡No toques a las Cupcakes pedófilo!**

 **Springtrap: ¡Asesino! ¡Es distinto!**

 **Axel: ¡Ay! ¡Alguien me toco el pene!**

 **T. Chica: Perdón**

 **Facundo: ¡Amor!**

 **Max: ¡Ay! ¡Alguien me toco el culo!**

 **Bon: ¿Fuiste tú Mangle?**

 **Foxy: No… fui yo**

 **Max: ¡Te golpearía si supiera donde está mi mano!**

El viaje continuó y todos guardaban silencio, hasta que de la nada comenzaron a escuchar a Bonnie y Lucas hablando dentro del maletero.

 **Lucas: ¿¡A eso le llamas grande!? ¡Mira esto!**

 **Bonnie: Es enorme…**

 **Todos los demás: ¡. . .!**

 **Bonnie: ¡Jódete! ¡Yo voy primero!**

 **Lucas: ¡Ya dije que yo iría primero!**

Luego de eso comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de ambos cosa que hizo que todos se quedaran n un silencio incomodo, lo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta es que la rato se escuchó un fuerte grito o más bien parecía un gemido de Bonnie.

 **Bonnie: ¡Ah! ¡Idiota! ¡Me has salpicado la cara!**

 **Lucas: Te dije que no se sentía tan bien**

Todos continuaron en silenció escuchando los gritos de ambos, hasta que finalmente luego de un largo viaje llegaron al hotel, al llegar la puerta se abrió y todos cayeron de golpe al suelo. Los primeros en levantarse fueron Max, Axel y Facundo los cuales observaron frente a ellos el enorme hotel.

 **Max: Cinco estrellas…**

 **Facundo: Valió la pena…**

El maletero se abrió y salieron Bonnie junto con Lucas, Bonnie se acomodaba su chaleco mientras que Lucas terminaba de arreglar su camisa, ambos se observaron mutuamente.

 **Lucas: No volvamos a repetir esto nunca…**

 **Bonnie: Nunca más…**

Todos se levantaron el suelo y junto con los otros tres observaron en silencio a los dos los cuales les devolvían la mirada confundidos.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué?**

 **Max: Sabía que esta historia tendría yaoi pero hubiera apostado a que hubiera sido Foxy con Bonnie…**

 **Axel: Qué vergüenza Lucas**

 **Facundo: ¿Y cómo calificarías a Lucas en la cama Bonnie?**

 **Lucas: ¡No tuvimos sexo!**

 **Bonnie: ¡No!**

 **Bon: P-Pero los ruidos…**

 **Lucas: Estábamos en una competencia de músculos…**

 **Max: ¿Y eso de salpicar la cara?...**

 **Bonnie: Eso era de esto…**

Bonnie sacó una botella de agua y todos guardaron silencio mientras los observaban a ambos.

 **Max: Eso sonó muy mal…**

 **Axel: Demasiado…**

 **Facundo: Como sea, entremos y pidamos las habitaciones de una vez…**

Todos los demás asintieron y entraron en el enorme hotel para finalmente comenzar con las vacaciones tan deseadas por parte de los cuatro.

* * *

 **Sección extra de respuestas.**

Para MelodyElPanTostado:

 **Maxwell: ¿La muerte? ¿Qué hace aquí nuestro padre?**

 **Max: Lo conocimos cuando Axel quemó la iglesia de monjas**

 **Axel: ¡Ya dije que no sabía que era una niña!**

 **Melody: ¿Puedo secuestrar a Lucas durante las vacaciones? :3**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Eh!?**

 **Max: Depende... si tu autora le da los derechos de nuevo a los nuestros con gusto te dejamos secuestrarlo en algún próximo capítulo**

 **Axel: Y por un módico precio te lo dejamos atado**

 **Lucas: . . .**

 **Maxwell: ¿Puedo matar a Lucas? :3**

 **Max: No... es el negro y lo necesitamos**

 **Axel: Además te acusarían de racismo**

 **Lucas: ¡Ya estuvo bueno!**

Para Serena Kaiwalla:

 **Axel ¿Por qué simplemente no te dejas querer y ya? Si no puedes contra ella, unetele wey 7u7**

 **Axel: ¡No mientras me queden pocos códigos morales!**

 **Max: Y eso sería la sección de respuestas**

 **Facundo: Las siguientes déjenlas para el show**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Nos vemos lectores!**

* * *

 **Bueno… primero eh de decir que hay algunas cosas que no pude poner debido a que el capítulo se haría muy largo pero no se preocupen, son detalles menores.**

 **Ahora sí comenzare con los anuncios que dije antes:**

 **1- Tenemos planeado… empezar un Fic survival horror de FNAF, este será un Fic donde podrían participar OC de personas, aunque no estamos seguros si hacerlo al 100% nuestro o poner OC de personas.**

 **2- El show preferimos sacarlo un poco más adelante… sin embargo queremos saber si lo preferirían ahora o más adelante como nosotros.**

 **3- También eh de decir que en cuanto a lo del Fanservice ya hemos tomado la decisión gracias a ustedes de hacerlo, sin embargo será en el próximo capítulo… se aguantan pervertidos~ (?), aunque ya ha habido un poco 7u7**

 **Ahora sí… las preguntas que pueden responder si quieren:**

 **1- ¿Les gustaría un survival horror? Y si es así… ¿Les gustaría que fuera con invitados o al 100% creado por nosotros?**

 **2- ¿Les gustaría que el show saliera entre estos días junto con los nuevos capítulos o prefieren esperar un poco más?**

 **3- ¿Cuál es su protagonista preferido? (Pregunta de curiosidad nuevamente)**

 **¡Ahora sí! ¡Eso sería todo! ¡Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Buenas a todos!**

TavoXPX: **Somos buenos para reunir mierda (?) xD ¡Saludos!**

Biohazard2015: **Gracias por responder ¡Saludos!**

JolixOMG: **Si… el inglés de Lucas es pésimo… va enserio ¡Gracias y Saludos!**

Serena Kaiwalla: **Pos no pidas más, aquí lo tienes (Pero te advierto que soy muy novato con estos géneros)** **Sin embargo, hay que intentarlo. Pobre Axel… todos le hacen bullyng con Bon xD ¡Saludos!**

MelodyElPanTostado: **No te preocupes, no es un sueño… al menos que… ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡No es un sueño! Gracias por darnos los derechos, ya tendrá Melody su oportunidad de secuestrar a Lucas, el pobre necesita salseo en la historia~ (?) ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no Kokoro: **Hacer eso hubiera sido un suicidio, considerando que Bon está loca lo más probable es que te hubiera hecho tragar tu propia cámara… ay /3… Ya llegaran los momentos de Fanservice (Pero aclaro que soy un desconocedor del tema en ese generó) por ahora disfruten de la comedía de siempre ¡Saludos!**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **¿Algo? Yo diría que esta obsesionada totalmente pero eh… es un buen modo de joder a Axel en la historia. Lo de Foxy también me mata de risa… y en cuanto a lo del escape… bueno, él es el gran ejemplo de "Nunca pierdas la esperanza" ¡Saludos!**

Thenicko735: **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo colega! ¡Sobrevive! Que hoy se cumplirá tu deseo de ver como golpean a Mickey Mouse :´3 ¡Saludos!**

ShokoRoko: **¡Hay que darle una buena putiza a ese ratón para que aprenda a no meterse con los de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Bueno… técnicamente Axel ya deberías estar invalidado, pero todo es posible cuando hay amor y es una historia de comedía sin sentido ¡Saludos!**

Julie-Abril: **¡Gracias! ¡Por falta de tiempo no podremos responder a las preguntas este capítulo pero te la respondemos en el siguiente! ¡Prometido! ;w; ¡Saludos!**

Demon: **No nos consideramos los mejores escritores… pero agradecemos que nos veas de ese modo, realmente inspiran comentarios como esos a seguir adelante ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Ay… te comprendo hermano, estar sin internet duele mucho… en especial cuando es por una semana y más, ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Y por responder! Aún seguimos tomando las preguntas en cuenta para algunas cosas ¡Saludos colega!**

 **Bueno… lo único que quedaría por avisar es que el Fic de survival horror se actualizara el jueves… debido a que quiero planearlo bien, además de que debo hacer que cada personaje concuerde con la historia.**

 **Oh… también debo decir que ni yo… ni mi colega conocemos Disneyland por lo que es probable que pongamos juegos que ni siquiera existan en ese lugar pero bueno… el punto es golpear a Mickey mouse ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Primer día de vacaciones**

Finalmente se encontraban todos en el hotel, los cuatro avanzaron hasta estar frente al mostrador del hotel y Max toco la campana anunciando que había nuevos clientes, sin embargo de la nada Freddy se acercó y con su típica cara de retrasado comenzó a tocar la campana una y otra vez. Al poco rato llego un empleado el cual se colocó detrás del mostrador.

 **Empleado: Bienvenidos… eh…**

El sujeto arqueó una ceja al ver como aquel chico de cabellos castaños seguía tocando la campana como todo un idiota mientras sonreía, aunque rápidamente Golden se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

 **Freddy: ¡Tío Goldie!**

 **Golden: No seas pendejo**

 **Freddy: Ay…**

 **Empleado: Como decía… bienvenidos ¿Qué es lo que desean?**

 **Max: Queremos un par de cuartos**

 **Empleado: ¿Cuántos?**

Max se dio vuelta y comenzó a contar a todos, sin embargo soltó un suspiro y se dio vuelta nuevamente.

 **Los cuatro: Para todos los que están detrás de nosotros**

 **Empleado: No disponemos tantos cuartos, además para tantos debieron hacer reservación…**

 **Axel: Que lastima… parece que ya no tendré sexo con Bon en un cuarto elegante**

Los tres arquearon una ceja mientras que Axel sonreía victorioso, sin embargo a los pocos segundos Bon se encontraba entre los cuatro y el empleado mientras observaba al pobre empleado con su mirada asesina.

 ***Cinco minutos de golpiza innecesaria más tarde***

El pobre empleado se encontraba completamente golpeado detrás del mostrador mientras observaba a los cuatro con una cara de "Vale verga la vida", sin embargo Bon se colocó detrás de ellos cosa que lo puso nervioso.

 **Empleado: Eh… con gusto les daremos cuartos normales**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Empleado: ¿Cuartos de segunda clase?**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Empleado: ¡Cuartos de lujo! ¡La casa invita!**

 **Bon: Que amable…**

 **Los cuatro: A huevo**

 **Empleado: Pero son cuartos compartidos, de dos personas**

El empleado les arrojo a los cuatro una cantidad absurda de llaves cosa que provoco que los cuatro cayeran aplastados por las llaves, luego de eso el empleado sacó el pulgar y sonrió.

 **Empleado: Último piso, pueden usar el ascensor**

 **Los cuatro: Gracias…**

Los cuatro se levantaron tomando algunas llaves y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al fondo de la enorme sala principal la cual se veía bastante bien, junto al ascensor se encontraban las escaleras para subir.

 **Axel: El ascensor no es muy grande…**

 **Max: ¡El que entra último se jode!**

Los cuatro entraron de golpe cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, seguido por el resto… sin embargo a los pocos segundos todos salieron disparados del ascensor exceptuando a Bon la cual sacudía sus manos, solo se encontraba ella sonriendo de forma burlona mientras que Axel se encontraba a su lado.

 **Bon: Así está mejor…**

 **Axel: ¡No! ¡Esperen!**

El ascensor se cerró dejando a los dos solos en él, sin embargo los otros tres al levantarse arquearon una ceja al ver como el ascensor se detuvo en mitad del trayecto de subida como si nada.

 **Max: Genial… ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Facundo: Debemos usar las escaleras**

 **Lucas: Mierda…**

Max sonrió como idita y saltó hacía los brazos de Freddy, Freddy arqueo una ceja mientras que Max levantaba los brazos como un niño.

 **Max: ¡Cárgame hasta arriba Freddy!**

Freddy sonrió al igual que él y saltó a los brazos de Golden, Golden trataba de sostener a los dos idiotas que se encontraban en sus brazos.

 **Freddy: ¡Cárganos tío Goldie!**

 **Golden: ¡La puta que los parió!**

Golden comenzó a cargar a los dos idiotas mientras subía por las escaleras lentamente, Facundo al ver lo que habían hecho los imito, solo que esta vez salto a los brazos de Toy Chica.

 **Facundo: ¡Cárgame amor!**

 **T. Chica: ¿No deberías hacer eso tú?...**

 **Facundo: No, tú pesas más**

Toy Chica arrojó a Facundo y comenzó a subir molesta las escaleras mientras que los demás comenzaron a subir con las maletas de los cuatro, que fastidio les resultaba.

 ***Un rato más tarde***

Ya todos se encontraban en el último piso recuperando el aliento mientras se observaban los unos a los otros, Max arqueó una ceja al no encontrar a Ballons Boy por ningún lado.

 **Max: ¿Y Ballons Boy?...**

 **Lucas: Mary…**

Lucas señalo las escaleras, Ballons Boy se encontraba cayendo piso por piso mientras que por cada Golpe decía su típico "Hi", ambos comenzaron a reír mientras que Ballons Boy seguía cayendo.

 **Max: Bueno… ya volverá…**

 **Facundo: También falta Axel**

De la nada el ascensor llegó al último piso y las puertas se abrieron, Bon salió con una sonrisa mientras que Axel salió arrastrándose por él suelo hasta llegar a los otros tres los cuales solo lo observaban en el suelo.

 **Axel: Hola…**

 **Max: ¿Qué demonios?...**

 **Axel: No quiero repetir eso… nunca más…**

 **Lucas: Como sea…**

Axel se levantó y al igual que Max arqueó una ceja al no ver a Ballons Boy por ningún lado.

 **Axel: ¿Y el niño rata?**

 **Max: ¿Lucas?**

 **Axel: No, el otro**

 **Lucas: ¡Eh!**

 **Max: Lo perdimos al igual que Foxy**

 **Foxy: Pero yo estoy aquí**

Max le dio un golpe a Foxy provocando que comenzara a caer al igual que Ballons Boy, los tres lo observaron mientras que Max sonreía de forma burlona.

 **Foxy: ¡HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **Max: Valió la pena…**

 **Lucas: Bueno ¿Qué hacemos con los cuartos?**

 **Max: Es demasiada flojera ordenarlos nuevamente, dejémoslos como en la casa**

 **Springtrap: ¡Pero yo quería ir con Axel!**

 **Max: No seas marica… vas con Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: ¡Equipo primos!**

 **Springtrap: Mierda…**

Todos al igual que en la casa eligieron un cuarto del último piso, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al entrar en sus cuartos, realmente eran bastante elegantes. El tiempo paso y todos terminaron de acomodarse en sus cuartos. Ya era de noche por lo cual mañana irían al parque, ahora se encontraban en sus cuartos como si nada.

Sin embargo las Cupcakes salieron de su cuarto y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Lucas y Chica. Al llegar tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió, pero como el cuarto se encontraba a oscuras solo soltaron un leve suspiro.

 **Carl: Creo que el tío Lucas no esta**

 **Cherry: Mejor vayamos al del tío Facundo**

 **Lucas: ¡Eh! ¡Que si estoy!**

Las luces del cuarto se encendieron, sin embargo ambas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas al ver como el cuarto se encontraba lleno de objetos de tortura y de masoquismo, Lucas se encontraba atado en la cama y Chica… bueno, vestía una ropa provocativa y traía un látigo en sus manos.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Cupcakes: Eh…**

 **Axel: ¡Ocúltenme!**

De la nada Axel se arrojó dentro del cuarto mientras que Bon paso corriendo por el pasillo.

 **Axel: Logre escapar, le dije que Bonnie estaba espiándonos mientras lo hacíamos**

Axel al igual que las Cupcake al observar el enorme cuarto lleno de antorchas y elementos de tortura variados.

 **Axel: Oh dios mío… eres masoquista**

 **Lucas: ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Uno no puede probar cosas nuevas?**

 **Chica: ¿Qué hacen en nuestro cuarto? Nos cortan el rollo**

 **Cupcakes: Tenemos problemas para dormir…**

 **Axel: ¡Oh! ¡Vengan conmigo niñas!**

Y así Axel tomó a las niñas y se las llevo dejando a los dos… con sus fetiches masoquistas.

 ***Mientras tanto Max***

Max se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama leyendo su libro el cual portaba anteriormente, simplemente leía con calma.

 **Max: Estas escenas de sexo son malas… y la historia igual**

 **Mangle: Max…**

Mangle se encontraba recostada en su lado de la cama observando a Max, Max volteó por unos momentos para observarla al igual que ella.

 **Max: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Mangle: Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que lo hicimos**

 **Max: Bueno… ya sabes… debo terminar mi libro y…**

Mangle se levantó y se acercó a Max para luego arrebatarle el libro y arrojarlo por la ventana del cuarto, cosa que dejo a Max con la boca abierta mientras que Mangle sonreía victoriosa. Lo curioso de todo, es que pasaba un pobre peatón por la calle y el libro acertó directo en su cabeza… la cámara muerte de la temporada uno se repitió, mientras que se escuchó el grito de Lucas desde el otro cuarto.

 **Lucas: ¡CARAJO! ¡ME HAN VUELTO A ROBAR LA ÚLTIMA MUERTE!**

 **Max: Deja-vú…**

 **Mangle: Ahora no tienes nada que hacer, así que…**

 **Max: ¡Pero claro que vamos a dormir!**

Y así Max se recostó rápidamente y apago la lámpara del cuarto provocando que quedara a oscuras, sin embargo de la nada Mangle comenzó a morder su cabeza mientras que Max cambio su cara a una de "Vale verga todo".

 ***Mientras tanto Axel***

Bon se encontraba sentada en la cama del cuarto mientras se quitaba su camisa dejando a la vista su sostén negro y dejando a la vista sus nuevas y visibles "mejoras", sin embargo Axel entro junto con las Cupcake antes de que pudiera terminar de desvestirse y le sonrió de forma alegre.

 **Axel: ¡Bon! ¡Hoy las Cupcake duermen con nosotros!**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Cupcake: Abuelo Axel ¿Por qué Bon se está desvistiendo?**

 **Axel: Es que tiene calor ¿Verdad Bon?**

 **Bon: Te mato…**

Y así continuó la noche tranquila, Max era mordido en la cabeza por Mangle, Facundo tenía relaciones con Toy Chica como de costumbre, Axel dormía junto a las Cupcake mientras que Bon miraba el techo molesta cruzada de brazos y en cuanto a Lucas… todos despertaron a mitad de la noche al escuchar los gritos de Lucas desde su cuarto.

 **Lucas: ¡Hay! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Duro! ¡Más duro!**

 **Cupcakes: Abuelo Axel… ¿Qué hace el tío Lucas?**

 **Axel: Ejercicio…**

 **Bon: Yo quiero hacer ejercicio…**

 **Axel: Usted cállese**

Y así continuó la noche, finalmente todo se había calmado y todos pudieron seguir con calma. El día no tardó en llegar, ya eran las 10 AM y todos salieron de su cuarto a la vez. Lucas salió con cortes y heridas por todas partes del cuerpo mientras sonreía satisfecho, Facundo junto con Max salieron con ojeras, Facundo por no descansar y Max porque estuvo toda la noche siendo mordido por Mangle y Axel… Axel salió con una sonrisa enorme.

 **Axel: Fue la mejor noche que eh tenido**

 **Lucas: Opino lo mismo**

 **Facundo: Tal vez debí descansar un poco más**

 **T. Chica: Pero lo hiciste muy bien amor**

 **Max: Uh… al menos tú la pasaste bien… Mangle no dejo de morderme la cabeza**

 **Mangle: Te dije que debíamos tener relaciones**

 **Max: ¡Ay! ¡No empieces!**

 **Lucas: Problemas en el paraíso ¿Eh?**

 **Max: Jódete negro masoquista ¿A qué recibiste amor del bueno no?**

 **Lucas: ¡Era una nueva experiencia!**

 **Max: Solo espero que no haya entrado cierto objeto en cierto lugar…**

 **Lucas: . . .**

 **Max: No lo decía enserio…**

 **Facundo: Como sea chicos ¡Hoy vamos a Disney!**

 **Todos los personajes: ¡YAY!~**

 **Max: ¿No puedo quedarme a dormir?...**

 **Lucas: ¡AL FIN RECIBIRA SU MERECIDO ESE JODIDO RATÓN!**

 **Axel: Lo que sea con tal de no tener sexo con Bon**

 **Bon: Hijo de… ya verás esta noche**

Luego de arreglarse los cuatro salieron primero del hotel, Max junto con Facundo ya no tenían orejas debido a que tomaron unas tazas de café, en cuanto a Lucas ya no tenía heridas… poderes de negro, ya saben.

Luego de esperar un poco salieron los demás, sin embargo los cuatro arquearon una ceja al verlos a todos como siempre.

 **Max: ¿Para qué se tardaron tanto si ni siquiera se arreglaron?**

 **Bonnie: Fue culpa de las mujeres**

 **Foxy: Si… siempre tardan demasiado**

 **Golden: Concuerdo**

 **BB: Hi…**

 **Bon: Es que ustedes son unos quejones**

 **Chica: Cierto, además debía buscar mi ropa normal**

 **Max: Como sea… ¿Cómo iremos al parque?**

 **T. Freddy: Yo creo que deberíamos ir en autobús como antes**

 **Facundo: Hasta que dijiste algo, ya pensé que estabas muerto en la historia**

 **T. Freddy: No es mi culpa que se olviden de los personajes**

 **Puppet: ¡Cierto! ¡Yo sigo aquí!**

 **Max: Intenten memorizar 16 personajes y con gusto les daré la razón**

 **Todos los demás: . . .**

 **Axel: Vayamos de una vez**

Todos nuevamente comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la estación de autobuses, al llegar ya se encontraba un bus con las puertas abiertas por lo que los cuatro saludaron amablemente al sujeto, lo que los sorprendió es que se parecía mucho al conductor que vieron antes, solo que este era de piel morena.

 **Los cuatro: ¡Hola!**

 **Conductor: ¡Oh no! ¡Ustedes! ¡Mi hermano me lo advirtió!**

Y así como si nada el conductor saco una granada de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, le quito el seguro y en cuestión de segundos el vehículo estalló para luego comenzar a incendiarse.

 **Max: Carajo…**

 **Facundo: Ya nos hemos cargado a alguien de un país que apenas visitamos hoy**

 **Axel: No importa, era negro**

 **Lucas: ¡Eh!**

 **Max: Cierto, nos cargamos a un hermano de Lucas**

 **Facundo: Lo siento Lucas**

 **Lucas: Serán hijos de puta…**

 **Max: Aún tenemos otra opción, hay vehículos de turismo similares a los buses**

 **Axel: Si no queda de otra…**

Y así los cuatro seguidos por los demás comenzaron a alejarse del desastre que habían causado, luego de caminar un poco finalmente encontraron uno de los buses de turismo, el cual tenía dos pisos, como era de esperarse los cuatro subieron al piso de arriba el cual no tenía un techo que lo cubriera.

Max se sentó junto con Lucas y sacó una cámara mientras observaba la enorme ciudad, Lucas por su parte solo se quedó dormido como siempre. Facundo se sentó junto a Toy Chica y se quedaron abrazados… en cuanto a Axel, bueno… él tomó un lugar y Bon se sentó a su lado por lo que estaba a punto de saltar del bus.

 **Bon: Juguemos a un juego… se llama "Si pones un pie fuera de esté bus te arranco las piernas"**

Axel se volvió a acomodar en su asiento con una cara de "Vale verga la vida" y el recorrido del bus comenzó, Max continuaba observando la ciudad al igual que Facundo junto con Toy Chica y los demás. Axel aprovecho la distracción de todos en medio del viaje y comenzó a escribir en un papel las palabras "Una coneja violadora me tiene secuestrado, busquen ayuda", lo envolvió junto con una roca y la arrojo, sin embargo para su mala suerte esta roca entro por el altavoz del guía que se encontraba parado frente a los asientos y comenzó a ahogarse hasta que quedo tieso en el suelo.

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Ve por ayuda!**

Bonnie el cual se encontraba sentado detrás de ambos junto con Chica se asomó por detrás y observo a Axel.

 **Bonnie: No creo que vaya a llegar muy lejos**

 **Axel: Mierda…**

 **Bonnie: Si quieres escapar de Bon deberás crear una buena distracción**

 **Axel: Mmm… ¡Facundo!**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Axel: ¡El conductor tiene una dona!**

Y así como si nada Facundo se separó del abrazo y salió disparado, todos arriba arquearon una ceja al escuchar los gritos del conductor y los de Facundo.

 **Facundo: ¡DAME ESA DONA!**

 **Conductor: ¡NO PUEDO CONDUCIR SI ME MUEVES DE UN LADO A OTRO!**

 **Facundo: ¡QUE ME DES LA NODA HIJO DE PERRA!**

 **Conductor: ¡QUITATE PENDEJO!**

El bus comenzó a moverse de un lado de manera brusca mientras los gritos de todos se hacían presentes, al final el bus termino estrellándose en la entrada de Disney aplastando a las personas que llevaban los disfraces de Minnie y Daisy y de paso cargándose a todos los que había dentro exceptuando a los cuatro junto con los demás personajes los cuales salieron aturdidos del bus.

 **Max: ¡Carajo Axel!**

 **Axel: Tal vez no salió como pensaba**

 **Lucas: ¡Te cargaste un bus lleno de gente!**

 **Facundo: Y no había dona :c**

 **Max: ¡Por supuesto que no pendejo!**

Los cuatro estaban a punto de comenzar a discutir, sin embargo pararon al escuchar los quejidos de una persona. Al bajar la vista observaron cómo debajo del bus se encontraban aplastados las personas con los trajes de las novias de Mickey y Donald.

 **Max: Uy…**

 **Axel: Ya saben que hacer chicos, debemos ser responsables con estas cosas**

Y así como si nada los cuatro comenzaron a silbar mientras miraban a distintas partes y comenzaron a patear los trajes junto con las personas hasta que no se notaban, habían quedado completamente debajo del bus estrellado.

 **Max: Aquí no pasó nada**

 **Axel: Nada de nada…**

 **Facundo: Ahora sí ¡Entremos!**

Los cuatro entraron en el parque y los personajes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como seguían como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo solo suspiraron rendidos y los siguieron, al estar dentro los cuatro abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver una enorme fila para solo comprar los boletas, Max desvió su mirada a un cartel junto a la fila.

 **Max: Tiempo aproximado de espera… ¿¡Dos horas!?**

 **Lucas: Su puta madre va a esperar dos horas**

Y así como si nada Lucas sacó un bate con el cual comenzó a golpear a las personas mientras avanzaba seguido por sus tres compañeros, nuevamente los personajes abrieron la boca sorprendidos al ver como causaban tanto desastre y ni se inmutaban por ello. Finalmente luego de golpear por un buen rato una cantidad absurda de personas llegaron al puesto de boletos donde un señor estaba a punto de comprar un boleto, pero justo antes de que pudiera hablar Lucas lo golpeo con el bate provocando que se estrellara contra el cristal del puesto y lo manchara con sangre cosa que hizo que el empleado retrocediera un poco por el susto. El sujeto se desplomo en el suelo y los cuatro le sonrieron amablemente al empleado.

 **Los cuatro: ¡Hola!**

 **Empleado: ¿Vienen a comprar boletos?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué? No… ¿Cómo cree?** **Solo noqueamos a más de 100 personas para preguntar la hora**

 **Empleado: No hace falta el sarcasmo niño**

 **Axel: Solo denos los jodidos boletos**

 **Empleados: ¿Cuántos son?**

 **Max: Veamos… unos… dieciocho creo**

 **Empleados: Los boletos cuestan 300 dólares por persona**

 **Axel: Uh… que pena, parece que solo los cuatro podremos divertirnos hoy**

 **Los otros tres: Si… que pena**

Se notaba que los cuatro hablaban con sarcasmo, sin embargo como de costumbre Bon apareció detrás del sujeto dentro del puesto y colocó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, el sujeto no tardó en tragar saliva nervioso y voltear lentamente.

 ***Otros 5 minutos de golpiza completamente innecesaria***

El pobre empleado se encontraba completamente golpeado en su asiento dentro del puesto y Bon se encontraba sonriendo alegremente junto a los cuatro, el empleado sacó unos boletos de oro, lo suficiente para cubrir a todos para entrar y se los entrego, cortesía de Bon.

 **Los cuatro: ¡YAY!~**

Los cuatro entraron como si nada al parque seguidos por los personajes los cuales solo observaban a medida que pasaban junto al puesto, finalmente todos se encontraban dentro del parque donde curiosamente fueron recibidos por un sujeto disfrazado de Mickey Mouse.

 **Mickey: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Mickey Mouse! ¡Sean bienvenidos al mejor parque de atracciones del mundo!**

 **Lucas: ¡Ahora!**

Lucas se abalanzo contra el pobre sujeto, ambos cayeron al suelo y luego de un corto forcejeo Lucas levanto al sujeto sosteniéndolo desde detrás, rápidamente Foxy y Ballons Boy se acercaron y comenzaron a golpearlo en el estómago mientras el sujeto suplicada que lo soltaran.

 **Mickey: ¡Por favor paren! ¡Es la quinta vez que me golpean hoy!**

 **Max: ¡Chicos! ¡Una foto!**

Foxy junto con Ballons Boy sonrieron a la cámara mientras sacaban el pulgar con una de sus manos y golpeaban en el estómago con la otra, Lucas también sonrió a la cámara pero sin soltar al pobre sujeto, Max tomó la foto y luego les sacó el pulgar.

Finalmente luego de un par de golpes más Lucas soltó al sujeto y volvieron a reunirse todos a un lado, dejando al pobre sujeto en el suelo quejándose por el dolor de la golpiza que le habían dado.

 **Lucas: Fue divertido, ya puedo morir en paz…**

 **Foxy: Si…**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

 **Max: Bien… ¿A qué vamos primero?**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

 **Max: Buena idea ¿Quién vota por la montaña rusa?**

 **Todos los demás: ¡Sí!**

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Montaña rusa será!**

Y así nuevamente los cuatro salieron disparados en dirección a la montaña rusa seguidos por los demás personajes. Y así comenzaría un día como cualquiera en un parque de diversiones. Llegaron a la fila y nuevamente Lucas comenzó a despejarla hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada, todos subieron a excepción de Bon y Axel los cuales solo se quedaron observando.

 **Max: ¿No subirán?**

 **Axel: Neh… pasamos**

 **Facundo: Bien, pero no tengan relaciones frente a todos**

 **Bon: Nah, eso será en la noche**

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

El juego comenzó y como era de esperarse todos comenzaron a gritar a excepción de Lucas y Max los cuales se encontraban en el primer vagón del juego, Lucas grito con emoción y se sacó su camisa para luego levantarse de su asiento.

 **Max: ¡Lucas! ¡Que viene el giro!**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!?**

Y tal como dijo Max, las vagonetas dieron un giro de 360° provocando que Lucas cayera del juego mientras gritaba como toda una niña, Max aprovecho la oportunidad y tomó una foto mientras Lucas caía, afortunadamente junto a la montaña rusa encontraba la piscina para niños por lo que aterrizo en el agua y de paso aplastando a un pobre niño que se encontraba en un flotador. Axel se encontraba con Bon en la entrada de la piscina, Axel sonrió victorioso y Bon lo observo sorprendida.

 **Axel: ¿Qué te dije?**

 **Bon: Tenías razón…**

Max junto con los demás se acercaron a ambos y Lucas salió de la piscina y comenzó a sacudirse de un lado a otro como si fuera un perro para luego acercase al grupo.

 **Max: Neh… no estuvo tan bueno**

Todos voltearon y observaron a Foxy el cual se encontraba vomitando dentro de un bote de basura.

 **Max: Bueno… tal vez un poco**

 **Lucas: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

 **Max: Escuche que tienen un juego de realidad virtual aquí**

 **Lucas: Yo me anotó**

 **Facundo: Yo igual**

 **Axel: Ya que…**

Y así nuevamente los cuatro tomaron camino en busca del juego mencionado por Max, luego de recorrer el enorme parque por un buen rato encontraron la entrada al preciado juego, nuevamente con una enorme fila. Aunque Lucas no tardó en sacar el bate y comenzar a despejar la fila nuevamente.

Al llegar al final fueron recibidos por un sujeto el cual los recibió con una sonrisa, al parecer era un empleado del lugar.

 **Empleado: Parece que siguen ustedes**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Sí!**

 **Empleado: Pero se necesitan cinco personas para el juego**

 **Bon: Yo me ofrezco**

 **Empleado: Perfecto, adelante**

Y así los cinco fueron guiados por una sala hasta llegar a cuatro cascos los cuales colgaban de la pared y sobre ellos se encontraban cinco pantallas colocadas sobre cada casco, los cuatro se encogieron de hombros y se colocaron los cascos, Bon al igual que ellos hizo lo mismo.

 **Empleado: El juego es simple… cuatro sobreviven y uno caza**

 **Max: Suena fácil**

 **Lucas: Espero que me toquen buenas armas**

 **Empleado: Buena suerte**

El empleado pulso un botón junto a los cascos de cada uno y los cuatro aparecieron en lugares distintos del mapa, el mapa era simple… un bosque cuadrado con cuatro puntas y en medio una casa que se veía bastante aterradora, al estilo de los juegos de terror, cada uno apareció en una punta del mapa armados con distintas armas, Max con un subfusil y un francotirador, junto con una pistola y utensilios variados, Axel al igual que Max con un francotirador y una pistola, Lucas con un rifle de asalto y un escodo y Facundo con una escopeta y el resto del equipo. Los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar hacia el centro del mapa.

El primero en llegar fue Lucas el cual observo la casa asombrado, aunque rápidamente fue sorprendido por Max el cual le apuntaba en la cabeza detrás de el con el subfusil.

 **Max: Ya te tengo asquerosa puta**

De la nada Max sintió como algo le molestaba detrás de su cabeza, era Axel el cual le apuntaba con el francotirador.

 **Axel: Corrección… yo te tengo Mary**

Y así como si nada Facundo apareció detrás de Axel y le punto en la cabeza con la escopeta mientras sonreía victorioso.

 **Facundo: ¡Yo gano!**

 **Max: Esperen un momento… si los cuatro tenemos el mismo signo en las armas es porque somos equipo…**

 **Lucas: ¿Entonces a quien nos enfrentamos?**

Todos levantaron la vista y comenzaron a observar de un lado a otro mientras escuchaban la risa de Bon con un eco perturbador.

 **Axel: Ya estamos muertos…**

 **Max: No se preocupen, podemos ganar aún**

 **Lucas: ¿Cómo?**

 **Max: Facundo, tu vigila el piso de arriba de la casa y Axel, tú el de abajo…**

 **Lucas: ¿Y nosotros dos?**

 **Max: Nosotros avanzaremos por el bosque y cubriremos los alrededores de la casa**

 **Lucas: Entendido**

 **Axel: Yo sé que moriremos…**

 **Facundo: No seas tan pesimista…**

Y así los cuatro acordaron el plan, Facundo fue el primero en entrar en la casa y subió al segundo piso, sonrió al entrar en un cuarto y encontrar un baño.

 **Facundo: ¡Al fin un baño! ¡Ya me hacía falta!**

Facundo entro en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, comenzó a orinar dentro del juego, sin embargo los que se encontraban fuera del juego observaron abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como el pantalón de Facundo comenzaba a mojarse en orina… no había leído la advertencia sobre las pantallas que decía "No hacer necesidades básicas en el juego".

Axel el cual se encontraba vigilando la parte de abajo abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos de Facundo desde la parte superior de la casa.

 **Facundo: Oh… hola bon ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESO NO SE TOCA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡PIEDAD!**

 **Axel: Oh no…**

Axel comenzó a apuntar a todos partes con el francotirador, sin embargo arqueo una ceja cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos de sus otros compañeros desde el bosque.

 **Lucas: ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡ESTA EN LOS ÁRBOLES!**

 **Max: ¡DISPARA!**

 **Lucas: ¡NOOO! ¡SUELTAME JODER!**

 **Max: ¿¡COMO CONSIGUIO UNOS TENTACULOS!?**

 **Lucas: ¡NOOO! ¡EL ARMA NO VA EN ESE LUGAR! ¡MARY AYUDAME!**

 **Max: ¡LAS BALAS NO LE HACEN NADA! ¡AGUANTA!**

 **Lucas: ¡NOOOOO!**

 **Max: ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡NO ESPERA! ¡YO NO POR FAVOR!**

Los gritos de ambos desaparecieron luego de un montón de suplicas, Axel era el último que quedo vivo y seguía en la casa apuntando a todos lados. Como los otros tres ya habían perdido decidieron sacarse los cascos.

Facundo bajo la mirada y observo sus pantalones, Max junto con Lucas estallaron en risas mientras que Facundo levanto la mirada para observar el aviso.

 **Facundo: ¡Oh! ¡Por favor!**

Facundo salió del juego en busca de los baños reales del parque mientras que Max junto con Lucas se quedaron observando con los demás la pantalla de Axel y la de Bon.

 **Max: Bon está detrás de Axel…**

 **Lucas: Game over…**

Sin embargo todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como Bon colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Axel y bueno… el resto no podremos decirlo debido a que no estamos en calificación M, solo diré que todos se quedaron observando la pantalla asombrados.

 **Max: ¿Cómo puedes flexionar el cuerpo de ese modo?...**

 **Lucas: No sé… pero esa pose es nueva para mí…**

Luego de unos minutos finalmente ambos salieron del juego, Axel temblando y Bon con una enorme sonrisa por haberle ganado a los cuatro, luego de un rato más de espera fuera del juego volvió Facundo con otro parte pantalones.

 **Max: ¿Cómo?...**

 **Facundo: Hay que estar listo para todo Max**

 **Max: Oh…**

 **Lucas: ¿Ahora qué?**

 **Max: Es un parque muy grande pero ya me estoy cansando…**

 **Axel: Vayamos por comida**

 **Los otros tres: Claro**

 **Los personajes: De acuerdo**

El grupo nuevamente comenzó a caminar por el parque en dirección a la zona de comida, sin embargo en medio camino los cuatro se encontraron con los otros guardias de la pizzería, lo que llamo la atención de los cuatro es que Jeremy traía un gorro con las orejas de Mickey Mouse, Phoneguy traía un teléfono en sus manos y Mike traía consigo un peluche y su típica cara de "Vale verga mi vida".

 **Jeremy: ¡Hola chicos!**

 **Fritz: Que bueno verlos**

 **Max: Hola chicos**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué tal?**

 **Phoneguy: Ya saben, pasándola bien en nuestras vacaciones**

 **Mike: No estoy aquí por voluntad**

 **Jeremy: No seas aburrido Mike**

 **Phoneguy: ¿No es genial estar libre de esos estúpidos robots asesinos?**

 **Los cuatro: Hablando de eso…**

Los demás se acercaron y se colocaron detrás de ellos saludando a los guardias, los guardias solo abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

 **Jeremy: Ay dio mío…**

Y así como de costumbre, Jeremy se desmayó en el suelo debido al susto que le habían causado, los demás guardias solo se dieron un Facelpam mientras que los cuatro sonreían nerviosos.

 **Max: De todos modos íbamos a comer algo**

 **Axel: ¿Quieren venir?**

 **Mike: Dennos una buena razón**

 **Axel: Golden paga**

 **Golden: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no acepte eso!**

 **Axel: Bon… Golden no quiere que tenga…**

 **Golden: ¡Bien! El jefe me deberá mucho dinero cuando regresemos…**

 **Mike: Bien… vayamos**

 **Fritz: Mike, ayúdame a cargar a Jeremy**

 **Mike: Uh… bien**

Y así todos tomaron camino nuevamente hacía la zona de comidas, al llegar entraron en uno de los restaurante y pidieron una mesa la cual por suerte era lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran sentarse en la misma.

En la mesa los cuatro levantaron un menú que se encontraba frente a ellos y comenzaron a observa a la vez.

 **Los cuatro: Mmm…**

Un camarero del lugar se acercó a los cuatro y les sonrió amablemente.

 **Camarero: ¿Qué pedirán?**

 **Max: Uh… ¿Tienen pollo a la parrilla?**

 **T. Chica: ¡Max!**

 **Chica: ¡Eso fue cruel!**

 **Max: Oh… lo siento, mejor al horno**

 **Camarero: Bien**

 **Facundo: Yo también pido pollo al horno**

 **T. Chica: ¡Amor!**

 **Facundo: Pero el pollo es bueno**

 **T. Chica: A él tráiganle una ensalada**

 **Facundo: Ay dio mío…**

Facundo se desplomo sobre la mesa con dos "X" en sus ojos mientras sonaba el pitido de muerto, sin embargo sus compañeros no le dieron importancia.

 **Axel: Denme conejo**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Bonnie: ¡Axel!**

 **Springtrap: Yo también quiero conejo**

 **Bonnie: ¡Primo!**

 **Springtrap: ¡Que no soy tu primo!**

 **Bon: Te mataría si no fueras bueno en la cama…**

 **Axel: Uy…**

 **Lucas: Yo quiero una hamburguesa**

 **Axel: Como todo un negro**

 **Lucas: ¡Hijo de perra!**

Y así Lucas le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Axel para que se callara, el camarero termino de anotar los pedidos de los demás y luego de una agradable comida finalmente llegó la hora del postre. El camarero le entrego un helado de chocolate a cada uno.

 **Max: Genial…**

 **Axel: A huevo, Lucas no te comas a tu hermano**

 **Lucas: . . .**

Lucas arrojó el helado, pero como Axel logro esquivarlo termino acertándole a Facundo el cual acababa de recuperarse.

 **Facundo: ¡Negro culero!**

Y así Facundo tomó el helado de Max y se lo arrojó a Lucas, sin embargo falló y le acertó en la cara a Phoneguy.

 **Max: ¡Iba a comer eso!**

 **Phoneguy: Se metieron con el rey de las guerras de comida…**

Y así nuevamente los postres volaban por todo el restaurante, el restaurante se había vuelto un campo de batalla de todos contra todos, sin embargo esto duro poco pues al poco rato los cuatro fueron arrojados fuera del restaurante por unos guardias de seguridad del restaurante.

 **Max: ¡Hijos de perra!**

 **Axel: ¡Pudimos con Macdonals! ¡Volveremos!**

Los demás salieron y ayudaron a levantarse a los cuatro del suelo, todos observaron al cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo.

 **Max: Deberíamos regresar… mañana tendremos otro días más aquí**

 **Axel: Si… además el capítulo ya se está haciendo demasiado largo**

Por razones de tiempo omitiremos el viaje de regreso y nos situaremos en los cuatro los cuales ya se encuentran en sus respectivos cuartos con sus compañeros.

 ***Max***

Max se encontraba nuevamente sentado en el borde de la cama en silenció mientras leía nuevamente otro libro. Sin embargo nuevamente Mangle pronuncio su nombre por lo que volteó, sin embargo abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver como Mangle se encontraba en ropa interior. Sus prendas eran de un color blanco acorde a su apariencia y aunque no fuera admitirlo realmente se veía bien, resaltando las curvas de su cuerpo a la perfección.

 **Mangle: ¿No crees que deberíamos?...**

 **Max: Eh… debo terminar mi libro y además podrían escucharnos…**

Max estaba a punto de retomar su lectura pero fue tomado la fuerza provocando que si libro cayera de sus manos al suelo, en cuestión ya se encontraba sobre Mangle, tuvo que colocar sus manos sobre la cama alrededor de su rostro para no aplastarla con su cuerpo.

 **Max: No creo que…**

 **Mangle: ¿¡Cuando vas a dejar de hacer el tonto!?**

 **Max: ¿Qué?...**

 **Mangle: ¡Pensé que te importaba!...**

 **Max: . . .**

 **Mangle: Pero solo has estado dándome excusas tontas… parece importarte más otras personas que yo… ¡Tú solo eres!-**

Estaba a punto de continuar, sin embargo fue callada cuando Max rompió la distancia entre ambos aprisionando su cuerpo con el de él y cerrando en un beso el cual al poco tiempo fue correspondido por Mangle. El beso se fue tornando poco a poco más continuo y apasionado hasta que al separarse un pequeño hilo de saliva quedo colgando, Max sonrió mientras que Mangle guardaba silenció.

 **Max: Tal vez seas la persona con cual deseo estar…**

Ambos sonrieron nuevamente a la vez, luego Mangle cerró sus ojos manteniendo aquella dulce sonrisa mientras que Maxrecorría su cuello con pequeños y cortos besos a medida que bajaba con lentitud.

 ***Facundo***

Facundo ya se encontraba sentado en medio de su cama frente a Toy Chica, ambos se encontraban cerca, frente con frente mientras se encontraban con los ojos cerrados.

 **T. Chica: Me alegra tenerte…**

 **Facundo: Lo mismo digo…**

 **T. Chica: ¿Quién diría que me enamoraría de un idiota?...**

Toy Chica colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su preciada pareja y se acercó sin abrir sus ojos hasta finalmente besar sus labios, Facundo correspondió a aquel beso y con sus manos comenzó a quitar el traje de las prendas superiores de su amada polluela, para luego recostar suavemente su cuerpo sobre la cama y apegar el suyo al de ella mientras el apasionado beso continuaba.

 ***Lucas***

Por razones de masoquismo extremo se censuraron las escenas de Lucas, mejor suerte la próxima.

 ***Axel***

Axel ya se encontraba atado de manos y pies en su cama mientras Bon frotaba sus manos mientras sonreía de forma picara, pero para su buena suerte la puerta volvió a ser golpeada, era las Cupcake.

Axel se había desatado como si nada e ignorando a Bon completamente salió disparado hacía la puerta, al abrirla sonrió victorioso mientras observaba a las Cupcake.

 **Axel: ¡Niñas!**

 **Cupcakes: ¡Abuelo Axel!**

Bon se acercó a la puerta e hizo a un lado a Axel, Axel aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar en el cuarto.

 **Bon: ¿Por qué no se quedan en su cuarto?**

 **Cupcakes: Es que nos da miedo…**

 **Bon: Niñas… si no vuelven a su cuarto yo les enseñare lo que es el miedo…**

Bon las observo con su típica mirada asesina, las Cupcakes no dudaron en salir disparas a su habitación, Bon se dio vuelta y froto sus manos, sin embargo arqueo una ceja al ver como Axel ya no se encontraba en el cuarto, había hecho una cuerda de sabanas por la cual se encontraba bajando.

Al bajar y darse la vuelta se encontró con Bon, por lo que solo sonrió como un idiota y se dio vuelta para comenzar a subir otra vez, al llegar de nuevo al cuarto Bon ya se encontraba en el recostada sobre la cama. Nuevamente sonrió como idiota y esta vez se arrojó por la ventana del cuarto, pero Bon ya se encontraba otra vez fuera y lo atrapo en brazos.

 **Axel: ¡Por favor!**

 **Bon: Te recuerdo que puedo teletransportarme con fuego**

 **Axel: Oh… genial…**

 **Bon: Ahora a lo que estábamos…**

 **Axel: Ya valí verga…**

Y así nuestros cuatro queridos protagonistas sobrevivieron a su primer… ¿Día de vacaciones? ¿Va en serio? Esto ya se está volviendo como Friends…

* * *

 **Y… hasta ahí joder, bueno eh de decir que pido disculpas por la tardanza del nuevo capítulo, eh tenido unos retrasos debido a unos asuntos personales por lo que se publicó el domingo y no el sábado, tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

 **También eh de decir que el capítulo tenía un poco más de contenido sin embargo… lo dejare para el segundo día en el parque, ya que para ese quedara perfecto.**

 **También habrán notado que se agregaron al final unas escenas de Fanservice con un poco de romance, no es el punto más fuerte de la historia… y sinceramente, no me considero un experto en estos géneros de la literatura. Sin embargo, quería probar este género un poco combinando el Fanservice con comedía. Esto tendrá que ver con una de las preguntas.**

 **Nuevamente, les dejo algunas preguntas opcionales a responder:**

 **1- ¿Qué opinan respecto al Fanservice con romance? ¿Está bien o prefieren que no haya más durante el resto de la historia? (Les recuerdo que soy un novato total junto con mi colega sobre el generó en cuestión, no quemen mi casa porfis c:)**

 **2- Esta es una pregunta un poco tonta pero mi colega tiene curiosidad, es la misma pregunta que le hicimos a Bon, ¿Eres hombre o mujer? (Para no crear más confunciones en las respuestas de comentarios xD)**

 **Eso sería todo ¡Saludos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Comienza la ronda de saludos:**

Serena Kaiwalla: **La pregunta era para los seguidores, no era sobre Bon… muchos se confundieron con eso pero no importa. Si… aún no estoy del todo seguro si meter un poco de romance serio de vez en cuando… pero me alegra que te haya gustado esas partes ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no Kokoro: **Pero el negro es el negro ¿Quién no lo ama? Tan solo imagínatelo a Lucas haciendo el comercial del pollo y volverá tu fe en él ¡Saludos!**

InfamousBlueHand3: **Lo sé… es difícil recordar tantos personajes inclusive si llevas tiempo con el Fic… pero a la larga… gracias por tu apoyo ¡Saludos!**

Thenicko735: **Eso solo Axel lo sabe… no te preocupes, porque este el survival horror no dejare este Fic de lado, amo la comedía y trabajar con mis colegas en ella. Nos alegra que te haya gustado… literalmente luego de tanto desmadre puede que un poco de seriedad no haga daño, en fin… y no… no te la juegues colega… ¡Saludos!**

JolixOMG: **Mickey se vengara… nadie se mete con Mickey mouse y su malvada corporación (?) gracias por el apoyo ¡Saludos!**

Biohazard2015: **Gracias por responder colega y… somos hombres por ahora, aunque dudo un poco sobre la sexualidad de Lucas ¡Saludos!**

Hugotheflower13: **¿Quién sabe?... tal vez si… ¡Gracias por apoyar la historia! ¡Saludos!**

Julie-Abril: **Las PD son lo que más mola en un comentario (?) Gracias por responder las preguntas pero la segunda era para el lector… no sobre Toy Bonnie, aun así gracias por tu material teórico… oh, abajo te dejaré las respuestas ¡Saludos!**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **¡A huevo! ¡Gracias por responder! Ahora… si, la obsesión de Bon por Axel es demasiada pero he… ¿Quién no ama esa típica pareja de uno busca y otro huye? La considero mi pareja favorita de la historia por eso, todos en el fondo sabíamos que Lucas era masoquista… solo debía salir a la luz y mientras Mangle no se vuelva como Bon, todo estará bien ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Sección de respuestas… ¡Vamos chicos!**

 _Para Julie-Abril._

 _Respuesta 1:_

 **Max: Eh…**

 **Lucas: No entiendo…**

 **Facundo: Ya vayan sacando las barras de chocolate chicos…**

 **Axel: ¡No tan rápido! ¡Obviamente la respuesta es que cuando piensas tu cerebro está siendo utilizado por lo que crea materia! ¡Mientas que cuando no piensas no existes debido a que tu cerebro no está funcionando como materia!**

 **Max: ¿Y todo eso que significa?**

 **Axel: No sé… solo quería parecer inteligente…**

 **Max: Como sea… aquí tienes Julie**

Max sacó de detrás suya, tres barras de chocolate para luego proseguir a entregárselas a la lectora.

 _Respuesta 2:_

 **Bon: Bueno… a veces lo ato en la cama para que no pueda moverse… otras veces lo acorralo en lugares de poco espacio como aquella vez en el ascensor o en el almacén de la pizzería, aunque si nada de eso funciona lo persigo hasta cansarlo**

 **Axel: Carajo…**

 _Respuesta 3:_

 **Max: ¡Claro! ¡Solo déjame los derechos de tu personaje y con gusto te dejo secuestrarlo en algún capítulo! Esa violación suena muy… 7u7~**

 **Springtrap: ¡Yo no acepte esto! ¡Soy un asesino maldita sea! ¡Témanme!**

 **Lucas: Estas peor que Jeff the killer y eso es mucho…**

 **¡Bueno! ¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El capítulo más homosexual de la historia~**

Ya era un nuevo día, Facundo fue el primer en salir abrazado con Toy Chica mientras sonreía alegremente. Al poco rato salió Max junto con Mangle.

 **Mangle: No estuvo tan mal ¿No?**

 **Max: Uh…**

 **Facundo: Fue increíble, aunque tu estuviste mejor amor**

 **T. Chica: No… tú estuviste mejor**

 **Facundo: No… tú estuviste mejor**

 **T. Chica: No… tú amor**

 **Facundo: Que tú…**

 **Max: ¡Ay ya cállense! ¡Ambos estuvieron horribles!**

 **Mangle: ¡Max! ¡Se más cuidadoso con las palabras hacía otras parejas!**

 **Max: Perdón…**

 **Facundo: Sigo pensando que tú**

 **T. Chica: Tú…**

 **Lucas: ¡Yo lo hice mejor!**

Y así Lucas salió de su cuarto con un montón de cortadas en su cuerpo, mientras que a su lado salía Chica limpiando la sangre de un cuchillo con una sonrisa adorable, cosa que hizo que Max le diera un tic en el ojo mientras que Facundo solo comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

 **Facundo: Amor… tu hermana es rara**

 **T. Chica: Lo sé…**

Finalmente todos salieron de sus cuartos exceptuando a Axel, Bon se acercó a los tres y los tres la observaron confundidos.

 **Max: ¿Dónde está Axel?**

 **Bon: ¡Oh! ¡Olvide desatarlo!**

 **Axel: ¡AYUDA CHICOS!**

 **Lucas: ¡Si fuera por nosotros te abandonaríamos con Bon!**

 **Axel: ¡CHICOS! ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO! ¡MÁS QUE A BON!**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Los otros tres: Oh no…**

Bon trono los dedos de sus manos mientras los observaba con su típica mirada de psicópata.

 ***Una golpiza más tarde***

Los tres se encontraban en el suelo completamente golpeados mientras que Bon se sacudía sus manos.

 **Max: Mierda…**

Freddy se acercó a los tres en el suelo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, aunque Axel no tardó en volver a hablar.

 **Axel: ¡TE QUIERO A TI TAMBIÉN FREDDY! ¡MÁS QUE A BON!**

 ***Otra golpiza más tarde***

Ahora Freddy se encontraba en el suelo junto con los tres quejándose del dolor, sin embargo los tres arquearon una ceja al ver como Freddy se levantaba del suelo para luego observar a sus compañeros.

 **Freddy: ¡Chicos! ¡Recupere mi inteligencia! Los recuerdo a todos… a la hermana de Chica, a la hermana de Foxy…**

 **Golden: ¡Sí! ¡Es un milagro!**

 **Puppet: ¡Sí! ¡Ya no eres tan idiota!**

 **Freddy: ¡Lo sé! ¡Incluso recuerdo al hermano afeminado de Bonnie!**

 **Todos los demás: ¡. . .!**

 **Max: Freddy… es mujer**

 **Freddy: ¿Es mujer?**

Y así Freddy salió disparado por una ventana del hotel cortesía de Bon, cayó desde el último piso y se golpeó de cabeza contra un auto frente al hotel. Golden se teletransporto a la calle junto al auto donde Freddy se estrelló.

 **Golden: Oh dios mío ¿Freddy estas bien?**

 **Freddy: Si tío Goldie**

 **Golden: ¡NOOO!**

Al poco rato todos se encontraban fuera de hotel, sin embargo Puppet arqueó una ceja al ver como entre los cuatro faltaba uno.

 **Puppet: Chicos… ¿No nos olvidamos de algo?**

 **Max: ¿De ti?**

 **Puppet: Aparte…**

 **Lucas: Eh…**

 **Facundo: ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Falta Axel!**

 **Bon: Yo voy…**

Y así como si nada Bon se envolvió en llamas teletransportándose a la habitación donde Axel se encontraba desatándose. Finalmente logro desatarse, al levantarse de la cama y voltear se encontró con Bon por lo que solo puso una cara de "Mierda".

 **Bon: Vamos Axel**

 **Axel: Mierda… México deberá esperar un poco más…**

 **Bon: Ya déjate de tonterías y vámonos**

 **Axel: Bien…**

Axel se acercó a la ventana y se arrojó por la misma cayendo desde gran altura, sin embargo como era de esperarse Bon ya se encontraba debajo y lo atrapo con facilidad.

 **Bon: Suicidarse no sirve conmigo**

 **Axel: Lo sé, pero no quería soportarte en el ascensor**

 **Bon: Bien jugado…**

Bon dejo caer al suelo a Axel mientras que los otros tres rieron por lo bajo, de la nada apareció el taxi de siempre y el conductor se bajó para luego sonreírle a los cuatro.

 **Conductor: ¡Hola chicos!**

 **Max: ¿Cómo supiste que necesitábamos un taxi?**

 **Conductor: Lucas me aviso, códigos de hermano**

 **Axel: Y luego dices no ser negro**

 **Lucas: Púdrete**

 **Axel: ¡Yo pido adelante!**

 **Max: No Axel, adelante junto al conductor van las Cupcakes**

 **Axel: Entonces pido el maletero**

 **Bonnie: Yo también**

Y así todos se subieron al taxi como en la anterior ocasión, la mayoría en el asiento trasero apretados y sin saber dónde demonios se encontraban algunas partes de su cuerpo. El viaje comenzó.

 **Max: Chicos… estoy metiendo en la mano en algún lugar, voy a sacarla…**

 **Mangle: No… déjala ahí**

 **Lucas: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Mary!**

 **Max: ¡Ni siquiera sé que estoy tocando!**

 **Facundo: ¿Cómo se siente?**

 **Max: Caliente… ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Alguien me toco el trasero!**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

 **Max: Joder… alguien explote este auto por favor…**

 **Conductor: Lo siento, un conductor de autobús ayer me robo la granada que tenía**

 **Los tres a excepción de Axel: Uy…**

 **Bon: Ya cállense o los mato**

 **T. Chica: Pero Bon…**

 **Bon: Pero nada o… les arranco las manos como hice con tu hermana**

 **Max: ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?**

 **Bon: Se llevó sin permiso mi esmalte de uñas**

 **Chica: El último error de mis manos…**

 **Bon: Así que guarden silenció**

Todos guardaron silencio mientras el viaje continuaba, sin embargo al poco rato debido al enorme silencio comenzó a escucharse la conversación entre Bonnie y Axel.

 **Bonnie: ¿No te doy miedo con mis ojos rojos?**

 **Axel: No… tu hermana es peor**

 **Bonnie: Tienes razón… ella fue la que me quito la cara**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo?...**

 **Bonnie: Es que olvide su cumpleaños y se lo tomó muy a pecho…**

Todos en el asiento de pasajeros tragaron saliva, nerviosos mientras que Axel continuaba conversando con Bonnie como si nada.

 **Bon: Es cierto…**

Todos comenzaron a anotar el cumpleaños de Bon mientras se notaba como se encontraban aterrados, sin embargo Max no lo logro porque no lograba encontrar sus dos manos.

 **Max: Bueno… como no puedo encontrar mi libreta lo anotare aquí**

Y así Max con el bolígrafo que traía en su otra mano, el cual quien sabe de dónde rayos sacó como los demás comenzó a anotar, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar a Facundo.

 **Facundo: ¿¡Quién escribió en mi culo!?**

 **Max: Lo siento Facundo**

 **Facundo: ¡Serás retrasado!**

 **Max: ¡Ah! ¡Alguien volvió a tocar mi trasero!**

 **Foxy: Está vez si fui yo**

 **Max: ¡Alguien bájeme de este jodido auto!**

 **Bon: Les dije que se callaran malditos pendejos**

Y así continúo una discusión completamente aleatoria mientras el viaje continuaba, al cabo de un rato finalmente habían llegado nuevamente a la entrada del parque por lo que al salir todos cayeron desplomados unos sobre otros a excepción de las Cupcake las cuales salieron junto con el conductor. Aunque Max junto con Facundo y Lucas no tardaron en levantarse y levantar sus manos celebrando el haber logrado salir.

 **Max: ¡A huevo!**

 **Facundo: ¡Segundo día!**

 **Lucas: ¡Volvimos a Disney!**

Toda la gente que se encontraba en la fila a punto de entrar al ver a Lucas salieron disparados dejado a Facundo junto con Max con la boca abierta, se fueron tan rápido que ni siquiera tan solo dejaron el polvo con sus figuras. Sin embargo arquearon una ceja al ver como Lucas sacudía el bate en el aire mientras gritaba.

 **Lucas: ¡No huyan! ¡Cobardes!**

 **Max: Ya guarda eso…**

 **Lucas: Oh…**

Axel junto con Bonnie salieron del maletero y se unieron al grupo para luego comenzar a caminar hasta la boletería donde fueron recibidos por el mismo sujeto de ayer, este al ver a Bon detrás de ellos no dudo en arrojarles los boletos en la cara a los cuatro.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero que hace!?**

 **Empleado: ¡Invita la casa nuevamente!**

El empleado con un rostro lleno de terror coloco la reja cerrando el puesto totalmente, sin embargo los cuatro arquearon una ceja para luego tomar los boletos y encogerse de hombros. Finalmente el grupo ya se encontraba dentro del parque por lo que los cuatro nuevamente se dieron vuelta colocándose frente a los demás.

 **Max: Bueno ¿A dónde vamos primero?**

 **Axel: Hoy probemos más juegos que la anterior vez**

 **Lucas: Yo voto por el barco pirata primero**

 **Foxy: ¿¡Barco pirata!?**

El Mickey Mouse que habían golpeado el día anterior se acercó al grupo y al reconocerlos pensó en huir, sin embargo Foxy no le dio importancia y salió disparado empujando a un lado al ratón el cual tropezó y cayó al suelo por el empujón.

 **Mickey: Carajo… ¿Por qué siempre yo?...**

Los demás solo soltaron un suspiro y avanzaron ignorando al sujeto el cual no podía levantarse debido al traje que traía puesto, finalmente luego de caminar un buen rato llegaron a la atracción donde Foxy ya se encontraba haciendo fila para subir, sin embargo todos al ver a Lucas salieron corriendo dejando el camino a la atracción libre.

 **Max: Debemos traer un negro a los parques más seguido**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Axel: Como sea… subamos**

Los cuatro subieron junto con los demás y se sentaron en distintas partes del barco, sin embargo todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver que Foxy en vez de estar en uno de los asientos del barco se encontraba en la punta con una espada mientras gritaba con fuerza.

 **Facundo: ¡Siéntate Foxy!**

 **Foxy: ¡Pero soy el capitán!**

 **Max: No entiendes… ¡Esto da un giro completo idiota!**

Y así tal y como había dicho Max, las personas y los demás gritaron mientras el barco dio el primer giro en el aire, Foxy salió disparado en el aire cosa que hizo que Max junto con Lucas se dieran un Facelpam mientras que Axel sonrió victorioso al ver como Foxy cayó en la piscina de niños al igual que Lucas.

 **Axel: ¡A huevo!**

 **Bon: Eres bueno calculando…**

Finalmente luego de que el barco diera una cantidad considerable de vueltas, el juego se detuvo y todos bajaron de él, aunque como era de esperarse ninguno de los cuatro se bajó con un asombro enorme, sin embargo el resto se encontraban mareados.

 **Max: Que nenas… esto es aburrido**

 **Axel: Yo sé que será más divertido**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué cosa?**

 **Axel: ¡Los carro chocones!**

 **Lucas: No mames Axel**

 **Axel: Vamos… ¿Qué perdemos por intentarlo?**

 **Max: Bien… hagámoslo**

Luego de que los demás se recuperaran del anterior juego los cuatro tomaron camino seguidos de los demás hasta que finalmente llegaron al juego que había mencionado Axel, como era de esperarse Lucas sonrió y todos salieron disparados dejando la fila libre. Todo el grupo aprovecho y entro a la vez en el juego. Toy Chica tomó de la mano a Facundo y le hizo subirse a un uno de los carros rosa con decoraciones de princesa cosa que hizo que Max junto con Lucas, se rieran en su cara.

 **Facundo: ¡Como si tuvieran algo mejor!**

Max se subió a un carro rojo y le sonrió de forma burlona mientras que Lucas tomó uno verde y al igual que Max ambos sonrieron de forma burlona mientras que Facundo les sacaba el dedo.

 **Max: ¿Y Axel?**

Axel de la nada se acercó a los tres con un carro completamente decorado con llamas y muchos más artilugios mientras sonreía de forma burlona, lo que hizo que los otros tres arquearan una ceja es que traía puesto unos lentes negro el muy desgraciado.

 **Lucas: ¿De dónde sacaste eso?...**

 **Axel: No te preocupes, no lo robe como tú negro**

 **Lucas: ¡Serás el primero al que chocare hijo de perra!**

 **Max: Chicos, hagamos esto más interesante**

 **Facundo: ¿Cómo?**

 **Max: Si logramos chocar más de ocho veces a Axel tendrá que tener sexo con Bon**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Facundo: Suena bien**

 **Lucas: Yo acepto la idea**

 **Axel: Hijos de puta…**

Los cuatro voltearon, todos los demás se encontraban en carros normales acompañados… sin embargo todos se observaron confundidos los unos a los otros al notar que Bon no se encontraba por ningún lado.

 **Facundo: ¿Y tú novia?**

 **Axel: No es novia pendejo**

 **Facundo: Bien… ama**

 **Axel: ¡Eh!**

De la nada Bon entro en la pista con un carro blindado y con dos ametralladoras en cada lado cosa que hizo que los cuatro abrieran la boca sorprendidos.

 **Max: ¡Eso es trampa!**

 **Lucas: Ya estamos muertos…**

 **Facundo: ¡El negro debe morir primero!**

La cuenta comenzó a correr, una voz por los altavoces pronunciaba poco a poco los números del diez al uno, pero cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar el uno… Axel salió disparado de la pista mientras conducía su carro atropellando a la gente del parque como si nada.

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Carrera por el parque!**

 **Lucas: ¡Yo tomare el primer puesto!**

Y así al igual que Axel, Max junto con Lucas salieron con los carros fuera del juego y comenzaron a perseguir a Axel por el parque mientras que los demás solo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

 **Springtrap: ¡Se ve divertido!**

 **Freddy: ¡Acelera tío Goldie!**

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Foxy: ¡Lo sé Ballons Boy! ¡Hay que hacerlo!**

Y así poco a poco todos salieron disparados fuera del juego y comenzaron a perseguir a Axel, todos menos Facundo el cual seguía conduciendo con respeto tal y como lo guiaba Toy Chica, en cuanto al resto, bueno… digamos que por todo el parque se encontraban arrollando personas y estrellándose contra distintos objetos.

El parque era un completo caos y la gente escapaba de todos los carros los cuales atropellaban a las personas dándoles igual si fueran adultos o niños, el desmadre que causaron fue tan épico que incluso un helicóptero de noticias comenzó a seguir a los tres principales idiotas causantes de esto mientras transmitían en vivo.

Sin embargo este desmadre no duro mucho, al poco rato finalmente Max junto con Lucas lograron acorralar a Axel, luego llegaron los demás y finalmente todos terminaron estrellándose entre todos a excepción de Facundo con Toy Chica los cuales apenas habían llegado respetando las normas segundo Toy Chica.

 **Max: Ay… ¡Eso fue genial!**

 **Lucas: ¡Te ganamos Axel! ¡Ten sexo con Bon!**

 **Axel: ¡Carajo! ¡Vale verga este juego!**

A los pocos segundos un motón de vehículos de la policía los cuales se veían bastante ridículos debido a que tenían sobre los vehículos las orejas de Mickey Mouse rodearon el lugar donde se estrellaron todos y bajaron dos policías los cuales observaron molestos al grupo.

 **Policía 1: ¿¡Quién de ustedes causo todo esto!?**

Todos señalaron a Axel como si nada, incluso Bon señalo a Axel cosa que hizo que los dos policías observaran molestos a Axel, luego se acercaron y comenzaron a llevárselo hacía el vehículo de ellos.

 **Policía 2: Te llevaremos un año a prisión ¡Donde nadie podrá verte!**

 **Axel: ¡A huevo! ¡Fue bueno mientras duro Bon!**

Bon al escuchar eso y ver como los policías se subían en el vehículo junto con Axel rápidamente se colocó junto al vehículo y como si no fuera nada con una de sus manos tomó el vehículo y lo volcó provocando que quedara boca arriba, claramente esto dejo a todos los demás con la boca abierta.

 **Policía 1: Auch…**

 **Policía 2: ¿Sabes qué chico?... puedes irte… solo aleja a esa novia tuya de nosotros…**

Bon como si nada arranco la puerta y sacó a Axel el cual luchaba por quedarse dentro del vehículo.

 **Axel: ¡No sean maricas y apliquen la ley!**

 **Bon: ¡Ya sal de ahí pendejo!**

 **Axel: ¡No quiero!**

Finalmente Bon logro sacar a Axel del vehículo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo hasta llegar hasta los otros tres, luego de eso lo arrojo frente a ellos y sacudió el polvo de sus manos. Axel no tardo en levantarse y observar a sus compañeros con una cara de "Vale verga la vida".

 **Max: Eso fue divertido… ¿Ahora qué?**

 **Facundo: ¡Vayamos a la casa del terror!**

 **Lucas: No mames… esas cosas ni dan miedo**

 **Axel: No tenemos nada mejor que hacer**

 **Facundo: ¡Entonces está decidido!**

Todo el enorme grupo comenzó a caminar hacía la casa del terror de la que hablaba Facundo, sin embargo Ballons Boy abrió los ojos sorprendido y se detuvo mientras se quedaba observando los enormes globos de un desfile en alguna parte del parque.

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Max: ¿Eh?**

 **BB: ¡HI! ¡HI!**

 **Axel: Oh… los globos…**

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Facundo: No Ballons Boy, esos globos no puedes tenerlos**

 **BB: ¡HI! ¡HI! ¡HI! ¡HI! ¡HI!**

Ballons Boy comenzó a molestar a los cuatro mientras parecía exigir los globos que se encontraban en aquel desfile, sin embargo Axel se cansó de soportarlo por lo que rápidamente recurrió a Bon.

 **Axel: Bon… Ballons Boy dice que tener sexo contigo está muy mal y que no debería hacerlo**

 **BB: ¿Hi?...**

Bon tomó a Ballons Boy y lo arrojo como si nada en dirección a los globos del desfile como si fuera un objeto, los cuatro se quedaron asombrados mientras Ballons Boy gritaba su típico "HI" mientras volaba por los aires hasta que llego a uno de los globos y se estrelló contra él provocando que el globo explotara y comenzara a caer.

 **Max: Eso fue lo más épico que eh visto en los últimos días**

 **Lucas: Hermoso…**

 **Facundo: Si…**

Nuevamente los cuatro tomaron camino seguido por los demás, ni siquiera se molestaron en ver si el pobre Ballons Boy se encontraba bien, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la atracción de terror que había mencionado Facundo y la fila fue despejada por Lucas con su bate, esta vez ni se molestó dejar que escaparan las pobres personas.

Todos se subieron den algunos vagones los cuales eran muy similares a los de las montañas rusas, Max se sentó junto con Lucas, detrás de ellos Facundo con Toy Chica y detrás de ellos se encontraban Axel junto con Bon, el resto eran los demás junto con sus compañeros más cercanos, exceptuando a Foxy el cual se sentó junto a su hermana Mangle por esta vez debido a que su amigo voló por los aires gracias a Bon.

El juego comenzó, el recorrido era simple… avanzaban por una casa mientras que monstruos "aterradores" les saltaban en las caras con gritos o risas, sin embargo Max y Lucas no parecían asustarse ni un poco, Axel estaba asustado, pero por tener a Bon queriéndolo abrazar, mientras que Toy Chica se abrazaba a Facundo con fuerza.

 **T. Chica: ¿Cómo le haces para no tener miedo amor?...**

 **Facundo: Es solo un juego… (Por dentro) "** _ **Ve a tu lugar feliz Facundo… ve a tu lugar feliz…"**_

 **Max: Que va… esto es una estafa**

 **Lucas: Exijo una devolución de nuestro dinero**

 **Max: Pero no pagamos una mierda**

 **Lucas: Oh… es cierto**

De la nada un screamer salió en la cara de todos cosa que hizo que todos saltaran de golpe a excepción de Axel el cual aprovecho el susto para bromear.

 **Axel: Me recuerda a Bon cuando quiere tener sexo**

Max junto con Lucas, estallaron en risas al igual que todos los demás, aunque claramente Bon no tardo en molestarse. El recorrido termino y al salir todos se encontraban golpeados en sus vagonetas incluyendo a Axel.

 **Max: No vuelvas a decir eso Axel…**

 **Lucas: Pendejo…**

 **Axel: Ustedes se rieron…**

Los tres se recuperaron al igual que los demás y salieron de los vagones a excepción de Foxy el cual se encontraba abrazo y temblando a Mangle cosa que hizo que todos los demás arquearan una ceja.

 **Mangle: Le tiene miedo a estas cosas…**

 **Max: Como sea… ¿Y ahora?**

 **Axel: Solo nos queda un último juego y luego podremos irnos en paz…**

 **Lucas: ¿Cuál es?**

 **Axel: La vuelta al mundo**

 **Facundo: ¿Vuelta al mundo?**

 **Max: Creo que también le llaman rueda de la fortuna, Neh… paso**

 **Axel: Si… yo igual**

 **Puppet: Yo también pasare**

 **Golden: Yo iré con Puppet y Foxy a la zona de comida, de paso buscaremos a Ballons Boy**

 **Max: Yo iré a la sala de recreativas**

 **Axel: Yo iré al juego de golpear al conejo**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Bonnie: Tranquila hermanita, nosotros vayamos con los demás a relajarnos…**

Bon les hizo una seña de "Te estoy viendo" a Axel y comenzó a alejarse con los demás a la rueda de la fortuna, Axel solo se encogió de hombros y se fue por otra dirección al igual que Puppet junto con Golden y Foxy, Max tampoco perdió el tiempo y tomó camino a las recreativas.

Max al llegar a las recreativas se quedó en la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a los guardias Mike, Jeremy, Fritz y Phoneguy bailando en una de esas máquinas de música, lo que más le sorprendió es que los vio bailando a la perfección la coreografía de Sweet Devil, estaba a punto de ir a saludarles, sin embargo Springtrap salió de la nada en un arbusto junto a la entrada y comenzó a observar la ventana, cosa que hizo que Max saltara del susto.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué demonios haces Springtrap!?**

 **Springtrap: Ese estúpido de Fritz me robo mi lugar… yo debería estar bailando con ellos…**

 **Max: ¿De qué hablas?...**

 **Springtrap: Soy un profesional en el baile junto con ellos ¡Observa!**

Springtrap salió del arbusto y entro en la sala de recreativas solo para luego empujar a Fritz en medio del baile, sin embargo Max arqueó una ceja al ver como Springtrap tropezó y los demás guardias solo se dieron un Facelpam.

 **Max: Todo un profesional…**

Max volteó e ignorando lo que acaba de pasar tomó camino en busca de su compañero Axel, al poco rato de buscar finalmente lo encontró, se encontraba frente a una maquina golpeando a conejos que salían con un mazo, sin embargo retrocedió del susto soltando el mazo cuando un conejo celeste salió del juego cosa que hizo a Max soltar una pequeña risa.

 **Max: ¿Cómo lo llevas?**

 **Axel: Ya me aburrí de este juego… por cierto Mary, necesito tu ayuda**

 **Max: ¿Para golpear conejos?**

 **Axel: No pendejo, necesito tu ayuda para meterme en problemas con la ley**

 **Max: ¿Para qué quieres eso?**

 **Axel: Es la única manera de librarme de Bon…**

 **Max: Suena bien, vale… ¿Qué hacemos?**

 **Axel: Solo sígueme la corriente**

Axel se acercó a un guardia del parque que se encontraba cerca de ellos y toco su hombro para llamar su atención.

 **Axel: ¡Es usted un homosexual!**

 **Guardia: ¿¡Eh!?**

 **Max: ¡Sí! ¡Se nota a tres cuadras que lo es!**

 **Guardia: Tienen razón… creo que ya no debo ocultarlo… ¡Chicos! ¡Me han ayudado a aceptar la realidad!**

 **Ambos a la vez: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Guardia: ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¡SOY HOMOSEXUAL!**

El guardia salió corriendo mientras gritaba "Soy homosexual" a todo pulmón mientras las personas lo observaban, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Axel decidió a hablar.

 **Axel: V-Vale… nuevo plan…**

 **Max: Te escucho…**

Al poco rato ambos ya se encontraban sobre junto a una de las enormes atracciones del parque, Max se quedó vigilando mientras que Axel… comenzó a orinar sobre la atracción. Max al ver un guardia pasar cerca de él rápidamente lo llamó.

 **Max: ¡Señor guardia! ¡Ese sujeto esta orinando en una de las atracciones!**

 **Guardia: ¿Mmm?...**

El guardia se acercó a Axel el cual sonreía de forma burlona al guardia.

 **Guardia: ¿Qué haces?**

 **Axel: ¡Me orino en su atracción!**

 **Guardia: Mmm… la tienes grande, buena chico**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: ¿¡Va enserio!?**

El guardia se fue como si nada, luego de un rato ambos se encontraban en una banca del parque rendidos al no poder provocar a la ley.

 **Max: Es inútil…**

 **Axel: ¡Al diablo!**

Axel se levantó de la banca y se acercó a otro guardia le cual estaba a punto de comer una rosquilla, sin embargo Axel se la arrebato y la arrojó al suelo. El guardia se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a llorar por la rosquilla mientras que de la nada un montón de guardias armados se encontraban apuntándole a Axel.

 **Uno de los guardias: ¡Queda detenido por daño psicológico grave a uno de los guardias del parque!**

 **Axel: ¡Bien! ¿Me encerraran en una prisión verdad?**

 **Otro de los guardias: ¡No! ¡Hará servicio comunitario por cinco horas!**

 **Axel: ¡Eso nunca asquerosas perras!**

Axel sacó una pistola de la nada y apunto a los guardias.

 **El primer guardia: ¿¡De donde saco eso!?**

Axel señalo por un momento a una tienda del lugar, en ella se encontraba el buhonero detrás de un mostrador mientras saludaba a Axel, los guardias arquearon una ceja junto con Axel al ver a Max entrar en la tienda.

 **Buhonero: Me estoy expandiendo…**

 **Max: Disculpe ¿Tiene alguna AK-47?**

 **Buhonero: No me llegan hasta mañana**

 **Max: Mierda…**

 **Buhonero: Pero hacemos envíos**

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Tome la tarjeta de oro de Golden!**

Max le entrego una tarje de oro al buhonero, mientras tanto en la zona de comidas en una mesa se encontraban sentados Puppet y Golden junto con Foxy y Ballons Boy el cual se encontraba con una venda en la cabeza, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de golpe Golden cayó desplomado sobre la mesa mientras sonaba el pitido de muerto.

 **Foxy: ¿Qué le paso?**

 **Puppet: De seguro alguien gasto su dinero…**

 **Mesero: Disculpen… aquí está su cuenta**

 **Puppet: Déjesela al de las orejas de oso… el paga**

Puppet junto con los otros dos dejaron al pobre Golden en la mesa desplomado, volviendo con Axel… bueno, él se encontraba apuntando su arma contra los guardias hasta que uno de ellos arqueo una ceja.

 **Guardia: ¿Al menos tienes balas?**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Buhonero: ¡No me llegan hasta el sábado!**

 **Axel: ¡Carajo!**

Todos los guardias se abalanzaron contra Axel mientras que Max se encontraba nuevamente en la banca observando todo con unos lentes 3D y unas palomitas en sus manos, Puppet junto con Foxy y Ballons Boy se sentaron a su lado y lo observaron confundidos.

 **Puppet: ¿Qué haces?**

 **Max: Solo espera…**

Axel ya se encontraba nuevamente dentro del vehículo de los guardias, sin embargo de la nada Bon apareció frente al vehículo y lo tomó como si nada, luego de sacudirlo un poco Axel cayó fuera del vehículo y luego lo arrojó contra los demás guardias, obviamente Puppet abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras que Max celebraba.

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Acción de la buena!**

De la nada todos los demás llegaron a lugar donde se encontraba Max, incluso Bon la cual traía arrastrando a Axel nuevamente por el suelo.

 **Max: ¿Y cómo estuvo la rueda de la fortuna?**

 **Lucas: Aburrida…**

 **T. Chica: Facundo casi vomita…**

 **Facundo: ¡Amor!**

 **Axel: Como sea… ya debemos volver, el avión sale hoy…**

 **Max: Oh bueno… fue divertido, pero antes… ¡A la tienda de recuerdos!**

Todos al poco rato se encontraban en la tienda de recuerdos, luego de un par de compras y amenazas al vendedor por parte de Bon todos salieron con un montón de tonterías completamente inútiles, pero justo cuando Lucas puso un pie fuera de la tienda unos guardias saltaron sobre él.

 **Guardia 1: ¡Es negro!**

 **Guardia 2: ¿¡Qué has robado!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Pero yo pague!**

 **Guardia 1: Díselo al juez maldito negro…**

 **Max: Eh Bon… si se llevan a Lucas no podrás tener sexo con Axel hasta que lo saquemos del lio**

Los guardias en cuestión de segundos se encontraban en el suelo completamente golpeados mientras que Max soltaba una risa burlona.

 **Axel: Como sea… ya vámonos de una vez**

 **Max: Está bien, ya tengo suficientes recuerdos… además tengo las fotos de las escenas extra**

 **Lucas: ¡A huevo! ¡Extras!**

 **Facundo: Ya dejen de hacer spoiler y vámonos**

Todos nuevamente caminaron hasta la salida del parque y nuevamente… fueron recibidos por el taxista le cual ya lo estaba esperando en la salida del parque.

 **Conductor: ¡Chicos!**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Conductor!**

 **Conductor: ¡Venga! ¡Que los llevo!**

 **Axel: ¡Yo pido el maletero!**

 **T. Chica: ¡Yo también!**

 **Facundo: ¡Amor!**

 **T. Chica: No quiero viajar apretada…**

 **Facundo: Entonces yo iré con ella en el maletero**

 **Max: ¿Eres idiota? No entras… viajara apretada si vas tú en el maletero**

 **Facundo: Pero…**

 **Max: Eso te pasa por ser alto**

 **Facundo: Carajo…**

Todos nuevamente se subieron del mismo modo, el viaje comenzó otra vez. Debían volver al hotel para tomar sus maletas y partir nuevamente al aeropuerto donde finalmente volverían a casa, todos guardaban silencio hasta que comenzaron a escuchar la conversación del maletero.

 **T. Chica: ¡No hagas ruido que Facundo se va a enterar!**

 **Axel: ¡AYUDA! ¡FACUNDO TU NOVIA QUIERE SERTE INFIEL!**

 **T. Chica: ¡Te lo advertí!**

El vehículo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras que Facundo solo observaba el maletero con ganas de asesinar a Axel. Por otra parte Max junto con Lucas, sonreían de forma burlona.

El viaje llego a su fin y el vehículo se encontraba frente al hotel, por fortuna solo debían buscar las maletas de los cuatro por lo que no llevaría mucho, aunque aprovecharon todos para salir por un poco de aire.

 **Facundo: Lo mato cuando salga…**

 **Max: Si te sirve de consuelo siempre supe que te sería infiel…**

 **Lucas: ¿Tú también no le habías sido infiel?...**

 **Facundo: ¡Fue diferente! ¡El ventilador necesitaba amor!**

 **Max: Y luego nos quejamos de que nos dicen raros…**

 **Lucas: Golden ¿Puedes ir por las maletas? Eres el más rápido en eso**

 **Golden: Uh… bien**

Golden se teletransporto dejando a los tres esperando junto con los demás, a los pocos segundos el maletero se abrió y salió Axel cayendo al suelo mientras que Toy Chica solo acomoda su ropa.

 **Axel: Ya tenía demasiado con Bon…**

 **T. Chica: Fue divertido**

 **Facundo: ¡Lo mato!**

 **Max: Que te calmes… Lucas, el castigo**

 **Lucas: Claro…**

Lucas sacó una libreta con un lápiz y comenzó a anotar en ella.

 **Max: Como castigo para Axel deberá tener sexo dos veces seguidas con Bon**

 **Lucas: Listo…**

 **Max: Y para Toy Chica por infiel… comeremos pollo por una semana**

 **T. Chica: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Les pasa por infieles pendejos**

Lucas guardo la libreta luego de anotar lo que dijo Max y Golden apareció frente a ellos con las maletas, luego de hacer lugar en el maletero el viaje estaba a punto de volver a comenzar.

 **Max: ¡Yo pido esta vez ir en el maletero!**

 **Lucas: ¿Para qué quieres ir en el maletero?**

 **Max: Es que quiero ser popular…**

 **Mangle: Yo voy con él…**

 **Max: No, no quiero terminar como esos dos infieles**

 **Foxy: En ese caso te acompaño yo**

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Equipo pirata!**

Los dos saltaron dentro del maletero como unos completos idiotas y los demás volvieron a acomodarse dentro del asiento de pasajeros, exceptuando a las Cupcakes las cuales viajaban junto al conductor como siempre, todos guardaban silencio y nuevamente la conversación del maletero se hizo presente.

 **Max: Oh dios mío… es tan grande…**

 **Foxy: Y está caliente ¿Quieres tocarlo?**

 **Max: ¿M-Me dejarías?...**

 **Foxy: Claro… pero solo la punta**

 **Max: Oh dios… esta tan caliente… podría tocarlo todo el día**

 **Foxy: No te emociones demasiado, es solo el comienzo**

 **Max: Bien pero no lo introduzcas tan fuerte…**

 **Foxy: Primero empezamos por la boca marinero**

Todos se encontraban en silenció exceptuando a Mangle la cual apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

 **Mangle: Voy a matar a mi hermano…**

Luego de un largo viaje finalmente llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto y como siempre todos cayeron de golpe cuando se abrió la puerta, Mangle se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente al maletero con el bate de Lucas. El maletero se abrió y Max salió primero escupiendo un poco mientras parecía recuperar el aliento.

 **Max: ¡Maldita sea Foxy estaba demasiado caliente!**

 **Foxy: ¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa!**

Foxy salió junto a él con lo que parecía ser una botella con café dentro.

 **Max: Uh… carajo**

 **Axel: ¿Qué paso ahí dentro?**

 **Max: Foxy trajo café pero estaba demasiado caliente**

 **Foxy: La próxima lo traeré más frío…**

 **Max: ¿Para qué es ese bate Mangle?**

 **Mangle: Para nada…**

Mangle guardo el bate detrás de ella para luego tomar a Max con fuerza y abrazarlo mientras observaba molesta a Foxy.

 **Mangle: Él es mío…**

 **Foxy: Ya lo veremos…**

 **Max: ¿Dijeron algo?...**

 **Ambos: No…**

Todos se reunieron nuevamente para entrar, luego de comprar los boletos y hacer los procesos necesarios seguidos de un arresto a Lucas por negro del cual se libraron gracias a Bon como la última vez, todos se encontraban ya dentro del avión y lo mejor de todo, esta vez todos se encontraban en primera clase.

 **Max: Uh… pensé que nunca volveríamos a casa…**

Max arqueó una ceja al ver como las Cupcakes las cuales se encontraban a su lado se encontraban viendo una cámara.

 **Max: ¿Qué tienen ahí?**

 **Cherry: ¡Mira!**

Max tomó la cámara y los otros tres los cuales se encontraban al lado contrario de las Cupcake comenzaron a observar, las fotos eran de los personajes hombres de la pizzería, todos se encontraban teniendo "relaciones" especiales, incluso Ballons Boy.

 **Max: Oh dios mío… Bonnie con Foxy… Freddy con Toy Freddy… ¿¡Facundo con el ventilador!?**

 **Facundo: Uy… me pillaron con la foto…**

Los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron en el pasillo observando a todos los demás los cuales centraron su atención en ellos.

 **Max: ¿¡Todos son homosexuales!?**

 **Bonnie: No… pero desde que ustedes llegaron nos quitaron a las únicas mujeres de la pizzería… además llevamos mucho tiempo muertos**

 **Springtrap: Yo no…**

 **Max: Uh… ¿Ninguno tiene alguna atracción extraña con ninguno de los cuatro verdad?...**

 **Todos los demás: . . .**

 **Max: Eh… ¿Alguien que se sienta atraído por Lucas?**

Puppet junto con Ballons Boy levantaron la mano cosa que hizo que Lucas abriera los ojos sorprendido.

 **Max: Eh… ¿Por Axel?...**

Por fortuna para Axel solo Bonnie levanto la mano, aun así Axel arqueo una ceja al verlo levantar la mano.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué yo?**

 **Bonnie: Bon me contó de ti en la cama**

 **Axel: ¡Bon!**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es mi hermano!**

 **Max: Eh… ¿Por Facundo?**

Esta vez nadie levanto la mano cosa que provoco que Lucas comenzara a burlarse en su cara.

 **Lucas: ¡Ni los hombres de esta historia te quieren!**

 **Facundo: Verga…**

 **Max: ¿Y por mí?...**

Los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como todos levantaban la mano menos Bonnie.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Foxy: Es que pareces el más sumiso de los cuatro**

 **T. Freddy: Tiene razón**

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Max: Oficialmente debemos buscarles pareja a todos cuando volvamos a casa…**

 **Los otros tres: Si…**

Y así los cuatro volvieron a sus asientos, finalmente regresarían a casa después de pasar dos días en el parque más maravilloso de todo el mundo… sin saber lo que les esperaría luego…


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Ronda de saludos:**

Serena Kaiwalla: **¡Nunca apoyare el shaoi hard! ¡NUNCA! –Le pegan (?)- Ok no, si… de hecho me encanto el video que me pasó una amiga, de ahí salió la idea de los guardias bailando ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no Kokoro: **Exacto, todos son unos jodidos bisexuales… Max está en peligro y Axel sigue teniendo Fanservice por montones como los demás, el punto es sacarle una risa a todos en cada capítulo, así que si lo logramos oficialmente nos sentimos completos~ ¡Saludos!**

Clara-Divertida: **Claro ¿Por qué no? Pues… obviamente porque el negro es el alma del equipo, además ¿Quién no ama los chistes de negros? Son geniales y claro que pueden salir, solo no maten a Lucas, lo necesitamos vivo aún ¡Saludos! (Ya veremos en qué capítulos las podremos sacar, también hay más OC pendientes por poner)**

JolixOMG: **Prepare your anus Max (?) ¡Saludos! xD**

Hashashin: **No es mala idea… ya veremos como la aplicamos ¡Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Saludos!**

 **-Lucas: ¡Te encontrare pendejo!**

 **-¡Siguiente saludo por favor!**

TavoXPX: **"Inserte respuesta inteligente aquí"**

Mokey D. Draco: **¡Nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia! y agradecemos el apoyo que le estas dando ¡Saludos! La pregunta será respondida en la sección aparte.**

Absolent Children: **Joder… a algunos le gusto el Mangle x Max, pensé que preferirían el Axel x Bon, eso sí es amor del bueno 7u7** **¡Gracias por apoyar la historia! ¡Saludos!**

Mamdesm: **¡Gracias por apoyar la historia! no te preocupes… no habrá Yaoi realmente, solo lo usamos para crear situaciones y joder a los protagonistas, suficiente con que son violados por maquinas mujeres para ellos… ¡Saludos! Lo siento… me reí un poco por lo del celular, pobrecito xD**

Nicole Kawaii: **¡Sí! ¡Que muera el pinche puto! 3:**

Thenicko735: **Facundo siempre fue… especial, los guardias de Disney son de lo peor, en cuanto a lo de engañar con su amigo en el maletero… bueno, Facundo tuvo una aventura con un ventilador joder xD ¡Gracias por apoyar la historia! ¡Sobrevive al castigo colega! :3**

Julie-Abril: **Nunca… morirá pendejo por culpa de Bon (?) ¡Saludos! xD**

* * *

 **Sección de respuestas:**

 _Para Julie-Abril:_

 **Respuesta 1:**

 **Springtrap: Como si Bon fuera a creerse eso… ¿O no Bon?...**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Springtrap: ¿Bon?...**

La coneja comenzó a golpear de manera violenta al conejo dora mientras que los cuatro solo observaban desde lejos con sus lentes 3D. Luego de una larga golpiza finalmente lo dejo en el suelo completamente golpeado.

 **Springtrap: Bien… tendré sexo contigo pero no me dejes con Bon…**

 **Respuesta 2:**

 **Lucas: Yo tampoco lo sé…**

 **Max: ¡Eres negro! Ya sabes, negro…**

 **Facundo: Si… culpa al negro del pollo, él es la razón del bullyng a tu color**

 **Axel: Si…**

Los cuatro arquearon una ceja al ver a Julie con un hacha mientras reía como una psicópata.

 **Max: ¿Está bien?...**

 **Axel: Allá tú…**

 _Para Mokey D. Draco:_

 **Max: Dan miedo… si veo esas cosas me voy cagando leches…**

 **Facundo: Son aterradoras sin duda… no me gustaría encontrarme con esas versiones**

 **Lucas: Los golpearía con mi bate**

 **Axel: Neh… ya nada me da miedo ¿¡No has visto a esa coneja!?**

Axel le señaló a la coneja la cual aún sacudía sus manos debido a la golpiza que le había dado a Springtrap.

 **Bueno… eso sería la sección de respuestas ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Rápido y enjaulado**

Mangle se encontraba observando la ventana del avión pero observo a Max a su lado el cual no paraba de temblar en su asiento mientras trababa de leer un periódico. A su lado se encontraba Facundo junto con Toy Chica abrazados y en el último asiento de la fila se encontraba Lucas observando al frente como si nada.

En la fila de atrás se encontraban sentados Bon junto con Axel, Bon leía un libro el cual ponía en su portada "Kama Sutra infernal" mientras que Axel solo tragaba saliva, nervioso al ver la portada del libro. Max no paraba de temblar en su lugar mientras se encontraba abrazado de sus piernas.

 **Mangle: Ya cálmate…**

 **Max: N-No soy sumiso… No soy sumiso…**

 **Mangle: No te harán nada…**

 **Max: Van a violarme…**

 **Foxy: ¡NO AÚN!**

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

Y así Max comenzó a temblar aún más cosa que hizo que Mangle colocara una de sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Para luego Mangle tomar el rostro de Max.

 **Mangle: Bésame para calmarte…**

 **Max: E-Está bien…**

Mangle beso los labios de Max cosa que hizo que se relajara y se separara con una sonrisa.

 **Max: Gracias…**

 **Foxy: ¡SERÁS MÍO!**

Y así nuevamente Max comenzó a temblar cosa que hizo que todos en la fila incluyendo Mangle se dieran un Facelpam simultáneo. Aunque todos dejaron lo suyo cuando la voz del capitán comenzó a sonar por el altavoz.

 **Capitán: Por pedido de unos de los pasajeros… anunciamos que ahora nos encontramos sobre México… el país de la libertad y toda esa mierda.**

 **Axel: ¡Bingo!**

 **Bon: ¿Qué planeas?...**

 **Axel: Eh… debo ir al baño para… ¡Masturbarme!**

 **Bon: ¿No me estas mintiendo?**

 **Axel: ¡DEMONIOS MUJER! ¡QUIERO MASTURBARME PACIFICAMENTE EN EL BAÑO!**

Todos los pasajeros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos incluyendo a los personajes los cuales comenzaron a observarlo de manera fea, a excepción de algunos los cuales comenzaron a hablar.

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Foxy: Yo también**

 **Springtrap** : **Y yo…**

 **T. Chica: Yo también después**

 **Cupcakes: Nosotras también**

Max rompió en dos el periódico que intentaba leer y cayó al suelo mientras sonaba el pitido de muerte, aunque Springtrap como siempre sacó los desfibriladores y corrió hasta Max para luego comenzar a revivirlo.

 **Max: ¿¡Quién les dijo eso!?**

 **Cupcakes: El tío Lucas dijo que era divertido**

 **Lucas: No será la primera vez…**

Max ya se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo mientras sonaba el pitido de muerte, Springtrap se dio un Facelpam para luego comenzar a intentar revivirlo, Axel comenzó a caminar, pero justo antes de salir de la primera clase Lucas lo detuvo.

 **Lucas: ¿¡Pensaste que nos engañarías verdad!?**

 **Axel:** _ **"Me pillo…"**_

 **Lucas: Toma mi papel especial en caso de emergencias, siempre lo llevo por si me aburro**

 **Axel: Está… bien…**

Lucas le entrego a Axel un papel de baño, Axel comenzó a caminar por las filas hasta llegar finalmente al baño de pasajeros para luego entrar y encerrarse, sin embargo arqueo una ceja al ver un cartel sobre la puerta dentro del baño.

 **Axel: ¿Prohibido manchar la alfombra mientras se masturba?... y yo que pensé que mi excusa era estúpida…**

El tiempo pasó y Axel no regresaba por lo que Lucas junto con Foxy, Ballons Boy y Las Cupcakes caminaron en dirección hasta el baño y Lucas golpeo la puerta.

 **Lucas: ¡Ya sal de una vez Axel!**

Nadie respondía por lo que Lucas pateó la puerta con fuerza y entro dentro, encontró una carta sobre la tapa del retrete y tomó la carta para luego comenzar a leerla.

 **Foxy: ¿Qué dije?**

 **Lucas: El que lee esto es marica… ¡MIERDA!**

Todos los demás junto a Lucas comenzaron a reír por lo que Lucas hizo una bola la carta y la arrojo para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la primera clase, al entrar se acercó hasta estar frente a Max.

 **Lucas: ¡Axel intenta escapar de nuevo y me hizo decir que soy marica!**

Max junto con Facundo, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas aunque Lucas no tardo en golpearlos en la cabeza y lo hizo concentrarse nuevamente.

 **Lucas: ¡No sean pendejos y concéntrense!**

 **Max: Uh… vale, de todos modos lo encontraremos rápidamente**

 **Facundo: ¿Cómo?**

Max sacó una computadora portátil de debajo de su asiento y se encendió un mapa del avión mostrando un punto rojo moviendo por la zona de carga.

 **Max: Esta en la zona de carga**

 **Facundo: ¿Cómo?...**

 **Max: Bon le inserto un chip mientras tenían sexo…**

 **Lucas: ¡Ya se va a enterrar esa perra!**

Lucas salió corriendo en dirección a donde había indicado Max. Axel se encontraba en la zona de carga buscando desesperadamente hasta que Lucas entro por la puerta pegando una patada con fuerza a la misma.

 **Lucas: ¡Tú! ¡Maldita perra!**

 **Axel: ¡Mierda!**

Lucas tomó del cuello a Axel y lo estrelló contra un muro de la zona de carga.

 **Lucas: ¡Dame una buena razón para no darte una paliza!**

 **Axel: Eh…**

Axel pulsó un botón rojo que se encontraba junto a ellos y comenzó a sonar una alarma mientras que la puerta de zona de carga se abría, debido a la presión del avión ambos salieron disparados pero por suerte lograron agarrarse a la puerta de zona de carga.

 **Lucas: ¡Pendejo!**

 **Axel: ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dejado escapar negro de mierda!**

 **Lucas: ¡La que vas a pillar cuando subamos!**

Max junto con Facundo, se asomaron por la puerta del avión y observaron a los dos los cuales trataban de subir.

 **Max: ¿¡Que han hecho pendejos!?**

 **Lucas: ¡El idiota abrió la puerta de carga!**

 **Axel: Es culpa del negro**

 **Facundo: ¡Max! ¡Hay que ayudarles! ¡Tírales cosas para que se agarren!**

 **Max: ¡Recibido!**

Y así Max junto con Facundo comenzaron a arrojarle maletas a los dos los cuales solo intentaban esquivar las cosas que les arrojaban.

 **Lucas: ¡Dejen de lanzarnos cosas pendejos!**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué quieres algo más grande!? ¡Entendido!**

 **Lucas: ¡No! ¡Para!**

Max junto con Facundo, comenzaron a mover una caja bastante grande y finalmente la arrojaron por la puerta de carga cosa que hizo que golpeara a los dos los cuales salieron disparados y comenzaron a caer en medio del aire.

 **Lucas: ¡Te matare antes de caer hijo de puta!**

Lucas comenzó a ahorcar a Axel en el aire sin embargo este no tardó en responder y darle una patada entre los huevos.

 **Lucas: ¡AAAAH! ¡MIS HUEVOS!**

El grito se escuchó hasta el avión mientras que Max junto con Facundo, observaban la pelea épica con sus lentes y palomitas, sin embargo de la nada apareció Bon detrás de ellos como si nada.

 **Bon: ¿Qué hacen?**

 **Max: ¡A la mierda! ¡La jefa!**

Max y Facundo lanzaron los lentes y las palomitas por la puerta abierta de carga y Bon arqueo una ceja mientras los observaba.

 **Max: ¡H-Hola jefa!**

 **Facundo: ¿Cómo le trata la vida?**

 **Bon: ¿Y Axel? ¿Y el negro?**

 **Max: Eh…**

 **Facundo: Se lanzaron por la puerta…**

Ambos señalaron por la puerta de carga mientras que Bon observo la escena, Lucas y Axel se encontraban luchando entre ellos en medio del aire mientras caían directo en picada.

 ***Mientras tanto en un departamento de México***

Un hombre se encontraba con un telescopio observando el departamento de enfrente donde una mujer se encontraba desvistiéndose para entrar en una ducha, sin embargo al escuchar extraños ruidos cambio la dirección del telescopio y se quedó observando la épica lucha.

 **Sujeto: Al carajo espiar a las mujeres en duchas… esto es mucho mejor…**

 ***Volviendo con la pelea***

Axel y Lucas ya se encontraban a punto de tocar el suelo por lo que Lucas se abrazó a Axel y ambos comenzaron a gritar, pero justo antes de que tocaran el suelo Bon chasqueo sus dedos y de repente Axel junto con Lucas aparecieron junto con los otros dos mientras seguían abrazados y gritando.

 **Max: Chicos…**

Max intento llamar su atención pero ambos seguían gritando como un par de idiotas.

 **Facundo: Chicos…**

Facundo al igual que Max intento llamar su atención pero ninguno de los dos les hacía el más mínimo caso.

 **Bon: ¡Ya cállense o los mato!**

Ambos guardaron silencio y comenzaron a observar a todas partes, ambos se encontraban confundidos pues después de todo se habían salvado de la muerte, por lo que ambos se levantaron como si nada, pero Max junto con Facundo comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al ver que Lucas se había orinado.

 **Facundo: ¿¡Qué se siente ahora!?**

 **Max: No jodas…**

 **Lucas: ¡Perdón por tenerle miedo a la muerte!**

 **Max: ¿Y cómo es que Axel no se orino?**

 **Axel: Le perdí el miedo a la muerte cuando conocí a Bon…**

Lucas se fue con una cara de "Vale verga la vida", al salir de la zona de carga todos los pasajeros al verlo comenzaron a reír, como era de esperarse Lucas sonrió como un psicópata y saco su bate. Luego de eso los demás salieron de la zona de carga y arquearon una ceja al ver que todos los pasajeros se encontraban noqueados.

 **Max: Wou…**

 **Facundo: Debieron reírse de Lucas…**

 **Bon: En fin… ¡Axel! ¡Estoy harta de tus intentos de escape! ¡Has sido un niño malo y mereces un castigo!**

 **Axel: Pfff… ¿Y qué harás?**

Al poco rato los cuatro se encontraban nuevamente sentados uno junto al otro, Lucas se encontraba con unos pantalones nuevos mientras que Max y Facundo solo observaban al frente como si nada, pero Axel se encontraba en el pasillo junto a los asientos dentro de una jaula con una cara de "Vale verga la vida".

 **Axel: Hijos de puta…**

 **Max: ¿Cómo lo llevas Axel?**

 **Axel: Muérete… ¡Ya sáquenme de aquí!**

 **Bon: Pídelo por favor…**

 **Axel: Prefiero morir aquí**

 **Bon: Bien…**

 **Axel: Yo y mi boca…**

Max comenzó a hacer un crucigrama en el periódico que se encontraba leyendo, luego de terminar de responderlo comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

 **Max: Te amo Foxy…**

 **Mangle: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Foxy: ¿¡De verdad!?**

 **Max: ¿¡Quién hizo este crucigrama!?**

Axel se encontraba con un lápiz en su mano mientras le sonreía de forma burlona a Max, aunque Max no tardó en lanzarle la lapicera que traía directo en la cabeza a Axel.

 **Axel: ¡Marica!**

El viaje continuó y ya había pasado más de media hora por lo que Max se levantó y le alcanzo una taza a Axel para luego pasársela en sus manos.

 **Max: Toma, bebe Axel…**

 **Axel: ¿¡Agua!?**

Axel arrojó directo el agua de la taza en la cara de Max.

 **Max: ¡Hijo de perra!**

 **Axel: ¡Quiero Coca-Cola!**

 **Max: ¡Ahora por eso te quedas sin beber! ¿Qué harás ahora? Pendejo…**

 **A** xel le sacó el dedo a Max para luego comenzar a mover la taza entre las rejas provocando un ruido bastante molesto para todos. El rato pasó y Axel seguía con el molesto ruido por lo que todos los demás a excepción de Bon se levantaron a punto de abalanzarse contra la jaula, sin embargo Bon se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

 **Max: ¡Somos más! ¡Podemos con ella!**

 ***Cinco minutos de golpiza más tarde***

Todos se encontraban en el suelo a excepción de Bon la cual se encontraba en medio de todos sacudiendo sus manos luego de una buena golpiza.

 **Bonnie: Tú y tu bocota…**

 **Max: Uh… lo siento…**

 **Facundo: Yo solo me levante para ir al baño…**

 **Foxy: Y yo por el maní…**

 **Lucas: Pensé que no podían golpear a los negros…**

Axel seguía molestando con la taza y las rejas cosa que hizo que Bon lo observaba arqueando una ceja.

 **Bon: Para ya…**

 **Axel: Pero quiero Coca-Cola…**

 **Bon: Tráiganle su Coca-Cola…**

Todos en el suelo salieron disparados en busca de una Coca-Cola, finalmente luego de un rato de buscar Bonnie llego y le tiro un tazón de perro directo a Axel frente a la jaula.

 **Axel: No soy un perro…**

 **Bonnie: Bebe eso o te jodes…**

 **Axel: ¿¡A sí!?**

Axel metió la cara directo en el tazón y los demás solo volvieron a lo suyo, sin embargo Axel llevaba la cabeza dentro del tazón más de un minuto cosa que hizo que Bonnie arqueara una ceja.

 **Bonnie: Si que tiene sed…**

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Max: Tiene razón… no se mueve…**

 **Lucas: Esta tieso…**

 **Bon: . . .**

El avión comenzó a desplomarse mientras que los gritos de los pasajeros comenzaron a oírse desde el avión, luego de los gritos comenzaron a oírse las voces de los personajes.

 **Max: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Bon para!**

 **Lucas: ¡Springtrap ayuda!**

 **Springtrap: ¡Los desfibriladores no pasan dentro de la jaula!**

 **Capitán: ¡No para por favor! ¡Señorita!**

 **Max: ¡Las costillas no van ahí Bon!**

 **Facundo: ¡Alguien revívalo!**

Un guardia salió de la nada y se acercó a la jaula.

 **Guardia: ¡Yo lo salvo!**

El guardia sacó su pistola eléctrica y le disparo a Axel el cual no tardo en despertar sacando su cara del tazón.

 **Axel: ¡Ay! ¡Hijo de puta!**

 **Max: ¡Esta vivo!**

 **Bon: Uh… menos mal…**

 **Facundo: ¡El avión sigue cayendo!**

 **Bon: Es que… puede que me haya cargado al piloto…**

 **Lucas: ¡Me lleva!**

 **T. Freddy: Yo puedo manejar el avión**

 **Max: ¡Pues ve de una vez pendejo! ¡Que nos vamos a morir!**

Toy Freddy tomó el avión y comenzó a pilotearlo como si ya lo supiera de toda la vida, nadie se molestó en preguntar cómo demonios sabía manejar el avión por lo que solo el viaje continuó. Finalmente luego de un largo viaje todos los pasajeros y el grupo salieron en la terminar con las maletas y Bon… con Axel en la jaula en sus manos, como era de esperarse deberían pasar nuevamente por el detector de metales.

 **Guardia: ¡Tú eres el que se comió la caja de clavos!**

 **Max: No me lo recuerde…**

 **Facundo: Si… somos nosotros**

 **Guardia: ¿No eran cuatro?**

Los tres señalaron a Bon la cual traía a Axel dentro de la jaula, se notaba que tenía la cara de "Vale verga la vida" mientras estaba cruzado de brazos dentro de la jaula.

 **Bon: Esta castigado**

 **Axel: Te odio…**

 **Bon: Yo también te quiero Axel**

 **Guardia: Bien, adelante**

Como era de esperarse Lucas junto con Facundo pasaron como si nada y Max al pasar sonó el detector, sin embargo el guardia ya sabía lo que paso. Luego de eso Bon puso la jaula sobre el detector de metales y Axel paso junto con las maletas.

 **Guardia: Veamos… chico ¿Qué tienes debajo de la chaqueta? Lo blanco**

 **Axel: Eh… ¡Harina! ¡Harina!**

 **Guardia: Ah bueno pase… ojala haga buen uso de ella**

Max se acercó a la jaula y comenzó a hablar en voz baja a Axel.

 **Max: ¿Por qué tienes eso?...**

 **Axel: Te dije que soy negociante…**

Los demás personajes pasaron por el detector y escáner, nuevamente el sujeto vio el cuerpo dentro de Springtrap pero lo dejo pasar, finalmente todos se encontraban fuera del aeropuerto. Todos arquearon una ceja al ver como unos oficiales le ponían multa a sus tres vehículos mientras que una grúa se preparaba para llevárselos.

 **Bon: ¿¡Con que llevándose nuestros vehículos eh!?**

Bon dejo la jaula en el suelo mientras iba en dirección a la grúa, de la nada una niña pequeña se acercó a la jaula y le sonrió al grupo.

 **Niña: Que linda mascota…**

 **Axel: ¿¡Mascota!?**

 **Niña: Dame la pata**

 **Axel: Tu puta madre hará eso…**

 **Niña: Te daré cinco dólares**

Axel extendió su mano y la estrecho con la de la niña comenzando a agitarla.

 **Axel: Mucho gusto ahora dame mis cinco dólares**

 **Niña: Si sonríes…**

 **Axel: Eres como mi madre… bien…**

Axel le sonrió a la niña con un rostro que solo decía "Si no me das los cinco dólares te mato".

 **Niña: Toma…**

La niña le entrego cinco dólares a Axel y este solo festejo con los cinco dólares en sus manos.

 **Axel: ¡A huevo! ¡Mi precioso!...**

 **Niña: Lo entrenaron bien**

 **T. Chica: Gracias… nos costó mucho**

 **Facundo: ¿No le dirás nada Axel?**

 **Axel: Mi precioso…**

 **Facundo: Caíste muy bajo Axel…**

 **Axel: Al menos no tuve sexo con un ventilador…**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Todos me lo van a recordar!?**

 **Los demás: Si…**

 **Facundo: Mierda…**

Bon volvió sacudiendo sus manos y les sonrió como si nada a los demás tomando la jaula otra vez.

 **Bon: Listo**

 **Max: ¿Qué les has hecho?...**

Bon les señalo a todos la grúa donde se encontraban los oficiales y el conductor de la misma colgados de los pantalones al gancho de la grúa.

 **Max: A huevo…**

 **Lucas: Buena…**

 **Axel: Yo vuelvo a pedir el Audi-r8…**

 **Max: No puedes manejar en una jaula**

 **Axel: Claro que puedo… Bon, llévame al volante**

 **Bon: Dame una buena razón**

 **Axel: Apostemos sexo**

 **Bon: Hecho…**

 **Axel: Si logro no chocar nada no tendremos sexo por una semana…**

 **Bon: Pero si chocas algo, lo más pequeño que sea tendremos sexo tres veces cada noche**

 **Los otros tres: Uh…**

 **Max: Apuesto 100 a la coneja**

 **Lucas: Yo igual**

 **Facundo: Yo también**

 **Puppet: Yo apuesto**

 **Freddy: ¡Yo apuesto la billetera del tío Goldie!**

 **Golden: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De donde sacaste eso!?**

 **Freddy: De la mesa de Axel…**

 **Axel: Tiene una buena explicación… ¡El último come asfalto!**

Axel acelero a toda velocidad el Audi-r8, aunque Facundo rápidamente tomó la bicicleta en la que vino con Toy Chica la cual también se subió con él.

 **Facundo: ¡Ya verá esa perra!**

 **T. Chica: Con calma amor…**

Facundo comenzó a pedalear a toda velocidad siguiendo la dirección que tomo Axel, Lucas y Max se observaron mutuamente para luego sonreír de forma burlona.

 **Max: Tú la mitad de los personajes y yo la otra mitad**

 **Lucas: Hecho**

Max se subió a una de las camionetas con la mitad de los personajes y Lucas hizo lo mismo y ambos aceleraron a la vez en la misma dirección que los otros dos.

Axel se encontraba a toda velocidad esquivando vehículos a lo need for speed, mientras que Facundo iba por las calles atropellando gente como si nada. Ambos se encontraban a la misma velocidad por lo cual se quedaron observando fijamente. Facundo se empezaba de moscas la cara mientras que Axel arqueaba una ceja.

 **Axel: Necesitas un parabrisas idiota…**

 **Facundo: ¿De qué hablas? esto es comida gratis**

Y así Facundo comenzó a comer las moscas mientras pedaleaba.

 **Axel: ¡Te veo luego!**

Axel acelero más y se perdió de la vista de Facundo.

 **Facundo: ¿¡Con qué así será eh!?**

Facundo comenzó a comer más moscas y acelero a toda velocidad mientras que Lucas iba alcanzándolos.

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué mierda tiene esa bicicleta!?**

Y mientras tanto a lo lejos Max se encontraba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde.

 **T. Freddy: ¡Max vamos a perder!**

 **Max: Respeta las reglas Toy Freddy**

 **T. Freddy: Tienes razón pero…**

 **Max: ¡Respeta las reglas!**

 **Freddy: Chicos… ya que vamos a perder ¿Vamos por algo de comer a Macdonals? El tío Goldie dejo su tarjeta**

Mientras tanto en el auto de Lucas Golden se desmayó en medio del auto.

 **Mangle: ¡Perdimos a Golden Lucas!**

 **Lucas: ¡Que se joda!**

Lucas continuaba chocando a todo lo que se te interponía, Axel seguía esquivando a lo Pro mientras que Facundo seguía llevándose gente por delante. Max se encontraba en el autoservicio luego de haber pedido la comida, tomó la bolsa la cual fue dejada frente a él y luego observo al señor detrás del mostrador, era un negro.

 **Max: ¡A la mierda! ¡Un negro!**

Max piso a fondo el acelerador y se fue a toda velocidad del autoservicio.

 **Empleado: ¡Esperen! ¡Si se van sin pagar le jefe me despide!**

Un sujeto vestido de forma elegante se colocó frente al chico.

 **Empleado: Carajo…**

En una ocasión mientras Axel aceleraba la niña que había visto antes la cual arqueó una ceja al ver en el Audi-r8 que pasaba a toda velocidad.

 **Niña: ¿Esa no es la mascota?...**

 **Axel: ¡Gracias por los cinco dólares puta!**

Axel paso a toda velocidad mientras le sacaba el dedo a la niña.

 **Niña: Que mala gente…**

 **Facundo: ¡QUITATE PENDEJA!**

Facundo paso por encima de la niña con la bicicleta dejándola aplastada en el asfalto mientras se llevaba una caja de galletas en sus manos. Luego al poco rato Max llego y abrió su ventanilla observando a la niña en el suelo.

 **Max: No nos demandes…**

Max le tiro una moneda a la niña y volvió a tomar camino en dirección de los otros dos, Lucas no tardó en llegar y bajar la ventanilla.

 **Lucas: Gracias por la moneda**

Lucas tomó la moneda que le había dejado Max y aceleró siguiendo a los otros tres.

 **Niña: Ese negro de mierda me robo…**

Lucas de la nada retrocedió con el vehículo y le aplasto una pierna a la niña.

 **Lucas: Uy… perdón… no me fije**

Lucas sonrió de forma burlona y acelero nuevamente dejando a la niña ahí en el suelo, aunque luego vino un carrito de golf rosa y aplasto la otra pierna de la niña.

 **Niña: ¡Aaah! ¡Quién te has creído!**

La muerte se bajó del carrito y se acercó a la niña.

 **Muerte: Eh venido a por ti…**

 **Niña: Oh mierda…**

Finalmente los cuatro habían llegado con sus respectivos vehículos a casa, los cuatro estacionaron frente a la casa y Axel levanto sus manos dentro de la jaula.

 **Axel: ¡A huevo! ¡Eh ganado!**

 **Bon: ¿C-Cómo es que nos has chocado con nada?...**

 **Facundo: Hijo de perra… yo me llevé una cantidad absurda de gente…**

Lucas junto con Max, salieron de sus vehículos junto con los demás personajes y se reunieron a excepción de Axel el cual seguía en su jaula y Golden el cual seguía inconsciente dentro de uno de los vehículos.

 **Axel: ¡Chicos! ¡Gané!**

 **Max: ¡Carajo!**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Axel: Eso significa que no tendremos sexo por una semana ¿Verdad?...**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Axel: ¿Verdad?...**

Bon arrojo a Axel dentro de la casa junto con la Jaula mientras que los demás solo entraron normalmente como si nada.

 **Axel: Mierda…**

Todos se encontraban reunidos finalmente en la sala principal, de la Freddy salto en medio y les sonrió a los cuatro los cuales solo arquearon una ceja.

 **Freddy: ¡Chicos! ¡Cuéntennos una historia!**

 **Max: Podríamos contarle cuando fuimos a otro mundo**

 **Bon: No, no cuenten nada… debo ir a tener sexo con Axel**

 **Facundo: Eh…**

De la nada Axel se encontraba con la jaula sobre el sofá mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos fuera de la jaula.

 **Axel: ¿Quién está listo para un cuento navideño?**

 **Bon: ¡Axel!**

El libro que traía Axel en sus manos salió disparado por una ventana de las casas en dirección a la casa de los vecinos, en donde Jeff se encontraba revisando el correo.

 **Jeff: Factura… Factura… demanda de muerte… demanda de muerte… ¡AAAAAH! ¡MI CULO!**

Los otros tres a excepción de Axel se asomaron junto con Bon por la ventana donde había arrojado el libro. Jeff se encontraba con su cuchillo apuntando a todos lados.

 **Jeff: ¿¡Quién me arrojo ese libro!? ¡Lo mató!**

 **Bon: ¡Fui yo!**

 **Jeff: Eh… o-oh hola vecinos ¿Cómo se encuentran?... Eh… quise decir que están invitados a la parrillada de este sábado pero… ¡NO ME MATEN!**

Jeff se metió en su casa rápidamente gritando como una niña asustada cosa que hizo que los tres observaran a Bon confundidos.

 **Max: ¿Cómo?...**

 **Bon: Ya conocí a Jeff the killer antes…**

 **Lucas: Como sea...**

El teléfono dentro de la casa comenzó a sonar y Axel que de la nada ya se encontraba con la jaula a un lado del teléfono lo tomó.

 **Max: ¿Cómo hace eso?...**

 **Facundo: Pon el altavoz**

 **Axel: Está bien… ¿Hola?**

 **TD: ¿Hola? ¿Usted es el novio de la coneja Bon?**

 **Axel: Claro es mi amiga…**

Axel giro la mirada y observo a Bon la cual ya se encontraba tronando sus nudillos.

 **Axel: Digo… mi dulce novia…**

 **TD: Bien… lo que quería decirle es…**

 **Jeff: ¡Dile que no me mate por favor!**

 **TD: ¡YA CALLATE JEFF!**

 **Slenderman: ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?...**

 **Jeff: La última vez que me encontré con ella me metió una máscara de Freddy por el culo…**

 **Slenderman: ¿Qué demonios?...**

 **Jeff: Por accidente le lleve un café frío**

 **TD: ¡Qué se callen!**

 **Los cuatro: . . .**

 **TD: Como decía… ¡Mierda Smile! ¡No orines en los muebles!**

 **Jeff: ¡Ya dile que no me mate!**

 **TD: Si no te callas dormirás en el patio con Smile**

 **Jane: ¡Que genial!**

 **Jeff: ¡Cállate plana horrenda!**

 **TD: ¡OH SE CALLAN TODOS O LOS MATO!**

 **Los demás creepypastas: . . .**

 **TD: Como les decía… quería invitarlos a una parrillada que haremos este fin de semana ¿Quieren venir?**

 **Axel: Por supuesto que no…**

Bon se acercó lentamente y colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Axel dentro de la jaula.

 **Axel: Que no tenemos problemas en ir…**

 **TD: Genial… nos vemos el sábado**

La llamada termino y Bon sonrió a Axel el cual solo soltaba un suspiro, ahora tendrían que soportar a los creepypastas un fin de semana.

La noche ya había llegado y todos se encontraban en su cuarto, Bon no desperdiciaría la noche… eso estaba más que claro por lo que ya se encontraba a punto de saltar sobre Axel en la cama, sin embargo arqueo una ceja al verlo dentro de su jaula durmiendo sobre la cama.

 **Bon: . . .**

La jaula salió disparada por la ventana del cuarto de Axel para luego escucharse las voces de ambos.

 **Axel: ¡Mi jaula Bon!**

 **Bon: Ya no necesitaras esa jaula**

 **Axel: Mierda...**

Y así fue como nuestros cuatro queridos protagonistas completaron su… ¿Regreso a casa?

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora… que me quedo sin batería joder… antes de irme quería anunciar un par de cosa.**

 **La primera es que están trabajando en un comic basado en la historia, sin duda nos hemos quedado asombrados al escuchar tal idea pero es cierto. No sabemos mucho aún pero en cuanto tengamos más noticias les avisaremos por aquí.**

 **La segunda es que ya tenemos una cuenta en Wattpad, una página de libros como FF pero con la diferencia de que tiene mucha más libertad en cuanto a reglas, puede que cuanto terminemos con algunos proyectos nos vayamos a esa página donde subiremos historias más personales, el link está en el perfil junto a la página de Facebook por si quieren echar un ojo.**

 **Y la tercera cosa por avisar es que es probable que pronto se estrene el show del cual habíamos hablado antes, solo debemos avanzar un poco más pero no es mucho por lo que vayan preparando sus preguntas y retos para los personajes y lo mejor es que habrá algunos invitados muy especiales… pero por ahora será una sorpresa.**

 **Eso sería todo ¡Saludos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Buenas a todos!**

Serena Kaiwalla: **¡Gracias! Axel deberá acostumbrarse quiera o no 7u7 ¡Saludos!**

Hashashin: **Todos son unas nenazas contra Bon... ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **¡Buena! ¡Esperamos tu regreso colega! Recupera tu internet ¡Saludos!**

Frankock74: **Todos son unas nenazas contra Bon… incluso para el legendario Jeff the killer… aunque en parte es cierto que es un poco maricon xD y TD es Tails Doll ¡Saludos!**

Alethecat: **¡Buenas! ¡Es un gusto encontrar gente nueva! En cuanto a lo de las ideas… somos dos, de hecho… esta historia la teníamos planeada hace años… ¡Nah es broma! Ser dos hace mucho más fácil crea capítulos nuevos y con contenido distinto cada día, simplemente es… reúne todas las tonterías que se te ocurran con tus mejores amigos y ¡Pum! ¡Saludos! xD**

Thenicko735: **Simple… solo imagina una jaula para perras solo con un sujeto adentro y sacas los brazos entre los barrotes para tomar el volante, obviamente Axel aparecerá en la nueva portada del Need for speed xD ¡Saludos!**

Absolent Children: **¡Muchas gracias! No esperes más… ahora lo veras~ ¡Saludos!**

PSINess1: **Bon le podría partir la madre… y Bon no es la hija de Yisus… ¡Es la pesadilla de Yisus! ¡Saludos!**

Julie-Abril: **¡Nadie se cansa de las pendejadas de Axel! Bueno… si, Bon… por eso lo metió en la jaula ¡Saludos!**

Mokey D. Draco: **Las peleas de un negro y un blanco en el aíre siempre serán épicas… y Bon con sus poderes del diablo es jodida c: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios de apoyo! ¡Realmente los valoramos! ¡Saludos!**

Nicole Kawaii: **x3 ¡Saludos!**

Mamdesm: **TD es Tails Doll… ¡El resto de preguntas se responden al final! ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Sección de respuestas:**

 _Para Serena Kaiwalla:_

 **Respuesta 1:**

 **T. Freddy: ¿Los escritores notaran algún día a Puppet?**

 **¡Siguiente!**

 _Para Thenicko735:_

Axel sacó un teléfono celular y colocó en el altavoz a los guardias.

 **Phoneguy: ¿Hola?... eh… ¿Hola?**

 **Axel: ¿Siguen en el parque?**

 **Phoneguy: Si, volvemos en una semana, por cierto Axel… ¡No nos robes nada!**

 **Axel: Está bien… idiotas, no saben que tengo su billetera…**

 **Phoneguy: No has cortado idiota…**

 **Axel: ¡MIERDA!**

 _Para Julie-Abril:_

 **Respuesta 1:**

Bon correspondió al abrazo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza como una buena madre. Mientras que Axel se encontraba a lo lejos con los cuatro.

A **xel: No le comprare nada…**

 **Respuesta 2:**

Springtrap sonrió con alegría para luego acercarse a Julie y tomar a los niños.

 **Springtrap: ¡Al fin alguien que me comprende! ¡Te amo!**

 **Los niños: ¿Dónde está la pizza?**

 **Springtrap: Yo se las mostrare…**

 **S** pringtrap se retiró con los niños dejando a los cuatro con las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

 **Respuesta 3:**

 **Pues espera a un más… ¡No! ¡Es mentira! Dentro de poco chicos… solo esperen un poco más, más o menos por el capítulo 7 se estaría estrenando el show.**

 **Respuesta 4:**

 **Chica: Lo haría… pero Facundo se comió toda la harina…**

 **Facundo: Tenía hambre…**

 **Chica: También te comiste el queso… y la bandeja**

 **Facundo: Tenía hambre joder…**

 _Para Mokey D. Draco:_

 **Respuesta 1:**

El primero en ver a su versión nightmare fue Freddy el cual se abrazó a Golden.

 **Freddy: Me da miedo tío Goldie…**

 **N. Freddy: ¿Ese es mi antecesor? Dios mío… no quiero terminar así…**

La segunda en ver a su versión nightmare fue Chica la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

 **Chica: No me molesta mientras le guste la pizza**

El tercero fue Bonnie, el cual solo sonrió y extendió sus brazos.

 **Bonnie: Da miedo… pero siempre aceptare un primo**

 **N. Bonnie: ¡No soy tu primo! ¡Soy tu predecesor!**

 **Springtrap: No gastes saliva…**

El último en ver a su versión nightmare fue Foxy.

 **Foxy: Soy más feo que la mierda… ¡Parezco la mescla entre ser un lagarto y un zorro!**

 **N. Foxy: Oh… hablo de mí la versión que todos acusan de homosexual**

 **Foxy: ¡Yo solo amo a Max!**

Foxy coloco uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Max.

 **Max: Aléjate de mí degenerado…**

 **Respuesta 2:**

 **Cupcakes: ¡Al principio le teníamos miedo! Pero luego seguimos el consejo del tío Lucas de golpear todo lo que nos de miedo hasta deformarlo**

 **Lucas: Estoy orgulloso…**

 **Max: Deja de educar a mis hijas pendejo…**

 _Para mamdesn:_

 **Respuesta 1:**

 **Puppet: Primero... son creadores, no creador**

 **Golden: Segundo, puede que seamos relleno pero somos... ¡Relleno muy sexy!**

Los dos se colocaron unos lentes negros mientra sonreían de manera burlona.

 **Repuesta 2:**

 **Golden: Puede que este muerto... pero aún tengo alma, se cuando me gastan dinero...**

 **Eso es todo ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Las parrillas con creepypastas molan**

Ya habían pasado algunos días del regreso de los protagonistas, nada nuevo realmente… Axel teniendo sexo con Bon como siempre, Facundo devorando todo a su paso, Lucas igual de negro y Max con lo suyo. Finalmente había llegado el sábado y todo parecía ser una mañana normal hasta que los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo del segundo piso.

 **Axel: ¡Aléjate violadora!**

 **Bon: ¡Ya quédate quieto pendejo!**

Axel se encontraba escapando de Bon corriendo como un lunático por el pasillo mientras era perseguido por Bon, en el salón principal por otra parte de se encontraban los tres sentados en el sofá mientras observaban la televisión en busca de algo bueno, sin decir nada… al menos hasta que llego Toy Chica y los observo confundida.

 **T. Chica: ¿Por qué Axel escapa de Bon en la mañana?**

 **Max: Es que Bon quiere darle un baño a Axel**

 **T. Chica: No veo lo malo…**

 **Lucas: El problema es que Bon quiere darse el baño junto con él**

 **T. Chica: Oh…**

 **Bon: ¡TE TENGO!**

Los tres levantaron la mirada al escuchar el ruido de algo caer, luego de eso comenzaron a escuchar el ruido del agua y el piso siendo rasgado, Bon al parecer había logrado atrapar a Axel.

 **Max: No duró tanto como antes…**

 **Lucas: Te lo dije**

Toy Chica solo se limitó a guardar silencio mientras comenzaba a subir para ver cómo se encontraban ambos mientras que los demás solo continuaron observando la televisión mientras Max pasaba de canal con el control. Al subir Toy Chica sin preguntar solo abrió la puerta del baño y arqueo una ceja al observar a Axel debajo de Bon en medio del baño.

 **T. Chica: ¿Qué hacen?**

 **Axel: ¡Genial! ¡Toy Chica sálvame!**

 **Bon: Voy a compartir el baño con Axel, es grande… podrían compartirse con tres personas…**

 **T. Chica: En ese caso… ¡Me uno!**

 **Axel: ¡Carajo!**

Los gritos de Axel comenzaron a escucharse mientras que los tres solo observaban la televisión con sus típicas caras de aburrimiento de siempre, aunque todos arquearon una ceja al escuchar un gemido de Toy Chica.

 **Max: Uh…**

 **Lucas: Otra vez te está engañando Facundo**

 **Facundo: ¡Hijo de perra!**

 **Max: Ya cálmate… a todo esto… ¿Qué es eso de tu aventura con el ventilador?**

 **Facundo: Fue cosa de un día…**

 **Lucas: No creo que Toy Chica te engañe por eso…**

 **Facundo: Bueno, una semana**

 **Max: ¿Pero qué?... ¿Va enserio?**

 **Facundo: ¡Uh! ¡Bien! ¡Fueron algunos meses!**

 **Max: Pero no llevamos mucho tiempo en ese lugar**

 **Facundo: Es que lo conocí mucho antes del trabajo…**

 **Lucas: ¿Y cómo termino esta aventura?**

 **Facundo: Es que se encendió mientras lo hacíamos**

Ambos comenzaron a temblar al escuchar eso, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una puerta abrirse en el piso de arriba por lo que Facundo salió disparado hacía el sonido, al llegar vio como Axel caía al suelo mientras que las otras dos solo salían como si nada.

 **Axel: Voy a morir…**

 **T. Chica: No te quejes tanto…**

 **Facundo: ¡Amor!**

 **T. Chica: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me engañaste con un ventilador**

 **Facundo: ¡Ya te dije que me sedujo con sus encantos!**

 **Max: Oh… engañándose mutuamente otra vez, mola pero háganse a un lado que es mi turno**

Max atravesó el grupo de personas mientras sostenía una toalla en sus manos para luego entrar al baño cerrando la puertas tras de sí, Facundo estaba a punto de volver a discutir, sin embargo arqueo una ceja al ver como Foxy se acercaba a la puerta para luego comenzar a abrirla con lentitud.

 **Facundo: ¿Qué haces Foxy?**

 **Foxy: Nada en especial…**

 **Axel: Ya empezaron con las homosexualidades… me largo…**

Axel comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo en dirección a su cuarto en busca de nueva ropa que ponerse mientras que las otras dos al no tener que cambiar de traje solo se encogieron de hombros y se alejaron del lugar dejando a Facundo el cual observaba confundido a Foxy.

 **Facundo: No deberías hacer eso…**

 **Foxy: ¿Por qué?**

La punta de lo que parecía ser una escopeta comenzó a asomarse por la puerta, cosa que hizo que Foxy tragara saliva nervioso.

 **Max: ¡Aléjate marica! ¡Ya les eh dicho a todos que no seré un jodido uke!**

 **Foxy: P-Pero…**

 **Max: Pero nada, a tomar por culo pirata**

De la nada Axel abrió la puerta dejando que Foxy viera a Max el cual se encontraba cubierto desde la cintura para abajo con una toalla bastante grande. A pesar de esto Foxy no tardo en comenzar a sangrar por la nariz mientras que Max solo arqueo una ceja y bajo la escopeta para observar a Axel.

 **Max: ¿Pero qué haces Axel?**

 **Axel: ¡Debe estar por aquí!**

Axel encontró cerca de la bañera un boleto y lo tomó para luego sonreír y comenzar a abrazarlo como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

 **Max: ¿Eh? ¿Y eso que es?**

 **Axel: Es mi boleto para viajar a Perú**

 **Max: ¿Va enserio?... uh... bueno, de todos modos nadie pudo verme**

El comentario de Max se fue a tomar viento… literalmente, de la nada un corriente de viento provoco que la toalla de Max cayera al suelo, Foxy lentamente comenzó a levantar el pulgar mientras seguía sangrando y Axel lo ignoro, de todos modos se encontraba feliz con su boleto.

Facundo arqueo una ceja al observar como ambos salían disparados del baño y la puerta era cerrada por un fuerte golpe provocando un estruendo enorme.

 **Max: ¡Y NO VUELVAN A ENTRAR SIN AVISAR!**

 **Foxy: Eso… fue genial…**

 **Axel: ¡Te tome una foto con mi celular zorra!**

 **Foxy: ¿Me la das?...**

 **Axel: Deberás pagar primero**

De la nada salió Mangle la cual se encontraba colgando del techo.

 **Mangle: ¿Qué pasa con Max?**

 **Axel: Tengo una foto de él desnudo**

 **Foxy: ¡Te doy cien!**

 **Mangle: ¡Doscientos!**

 **Freddy: ¡Cuatrocientos!**

Freddy salió de la nada asomándose por el pasillo mientras sonreía como todo un idiota, de todos modos la subasta no tardó en continuar. Al poco rato volvió a salir Max el cual se encontraba cubierto nuevamente de la cintura para abajo mientras que con otra toalla secaba su cabello.

 **Max: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Axel: Termine de subastar tu foto desnudo**

 **Max: ¡Serás hijo de!... no importa ¿Quién se la quedo?**

 **Axel: Freddy**

 **Max: ¿Pero qué cojones?...**

Max observo al frente donde se encontró a Freddy el cual observaba la foto desde un teléfono celular el cual le resultaba familiar.

 **Max: ¿Cuánto pago?**

 **Axel: Tres maletas llenas de dinero**

 **Max: ¿¡Freddy tenía eso!?**

 **Axel: Se lo quito a su tío…**

 **Max: Oh…**

Mientras tanto Puppet junto con Golden ya se encontraban en la casa de los creepypastas sentados en una mesa del patio trasero junto con Slenderman tomando un café.

 **Slenderman: ¿Entonces sabes cuando alguien gasta tu dinero?**

 **Golden: Si… es como un instinto**

 **Slenderman: Te comprendo… me paso hace poco pero estoy seguro de que Jeff aprendió la lección**

 **Golden: Si…**

Golden de la nada cayó sobre la mesa mientras sonaba el pitido de muerto, Puppet solo se dio un Facelpam mientras que Slenderman solo observaba a Golden en la mesa, o al menos eso parecía, no tiene cara después de todo.

 **Slenderman: ¿Otra vez?**

 **Puppet: Si…**

Mientras tanto en algún lugar alejado se encontraba Jeff caminando por el centro comercial con su sonrisa burlona mientras caminaba con unas gafas de sol, sonaba la típica música de compras mientras Jeff comenzaba a comprar cualquier tontería que se encontrara en el enorme centro, volviendo con Slenderman… bueno, le paso lo mismo que a Golden y cayó sobre la mesa mientras sonaba el pitido, Tails Doll al salir de la casa al patio trasero se dio un Facelpam al igual que Puppet.

 **TD: Son iguales…**

 **Puppet: Si duda alguna…**

Volviendo con los Axel y Max los cuales seguían en el pasillo, Max al poco rato reconoció el objeto en sus manos ¡Era su jodido teléfono celular!

 **Max: ¿¡Ese no es mi teléfono!?**

 **Axel: Exacto…**

 **Max: ¡Te voy a matar!**

Max se dio vuelta, sin embargo soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que Axel ya se había escapado con las maletas más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto antes.

 **Max: Pendejo…**

Max se dio un Facelpam mientras que tomaba camino a su cuarto ignorando las tonterías de Freddy, Al poco rato Max ya se encontraba sentado junto a Axel en el sofá del salón, nuevamente escucharon el sonido desde abajo, Lucas había entrado a ducharse… oportunidad que Max no desperdiciaría.

 **Max: ¿Lo jodemos?**

 **Axel: Nah… estoy agotado con lo que paso…**

 **Max: En ese caso voy solo**

Max subió las escaleras y tomó camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, froto sus manos mientras sonreía de manera burlona para luego entrar y… se acercó con lentitud, Lucas se encontraba duchándose como si nada hasta que Max comenzó a desvestirse y acercarse a la ducha con una sonrisa seductora y… vale ya, quitemos toda esta homosexualidad, eso solo paso en las mentes de las Cupcakes las cuales sangraban por la nariz al ver entrar a Max en el baño.

Lo que en realidad paso fue que Max entró y observo a Lucas o al menos su sombra detrás de las cortinas de la ducha, cantaba desafinado mientras pasaba el jabón por sus axilas, Max froto nuevamente sus manos y se acercó al lavamanos y comenzó a encender y apagar el agua lo cual provoco que Lucas sintiera como el agua cambiaba constantemente de temperatura.

 **Lucas: ¡Aaah! ¡Frío! ¡Caliente! ¡Frío! Normal… ¡Caliente!**

 **Max: ¡JAJAJA!**

Max estalló en risas mientras que Lucas se asomaba por las cortinas de las duchas, al ver a Max su rostro normal cambió a uno de furia lo cual hizo que Max saliera disparado por donde vino, Lucas sin darle importancia al hecho de que estaba desnudo salió disparado persiguiéndolo. Max se encontraba bajando las escaleras a toda prisa en lo que Toy Chica se encontró con él debajo.

 **T. Chica: ¡Max! ¡Dame un abrazo!**

 **Max: ¡Tal vez luego! ¡Me persigue un negro!**

 **Lucas: ¡MARY!**

Y así Max salió disparado por la puerta de entrada siendo perseguido por Lucas, como era de esperar un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Toy Chica al ver a Lucas desnudo.

 **T. Chica: Era mentira… los negros no la tienen tan grande**

 **Axel: Es que Lucas es chino de la cintura para abajo**

 **T. Chica: Oh…**

Max ya se encontraba pasando por la acera enfrente de la casa de los creepypastas y para su mala suerte fue alcanzado por Lucas le cual lo tomó del cuello y lo observo molesto.

 **Max: ¡Espera!**

 **Lucas: ¡Dame un motivo para no matarte ahora!**

 **Max: Estas desnudo…**

Lucas bajo la mirada y se observó para luego encogerse de hombros y observar molesto a Max nuevamente.

 **Lucas: ¡Eso no impedirá que te de una paliza!**

 **Max: No mames…**

Lucas levanto el puño a punto de golpear a Max, sin embargo en ese momento salió por la puerta de la casa Slenderman el cual acababa de recuperarse, recogió el periódico frente a la puerta y al levantarse se quedó quieto mientras Lucas y Max lo observaban. Solo se dio vuelta y entro en la casa donde los demás creepypastas lo recibieron.

 **Jeff: ¡Hola cara pálida!**

 **Slenderman: Ahora no sonrisitas…**

 **Jeff: ¡Con que sí! ¡Ven aquí y pelea!**

Slenderman ignoro completamente a Jeff el cual ya había sacado su cuchillo y se dirigió a la cocina donde le entrego el periódico a Tails Doll el cual seguía junto a Puppet y Golden.

 **TD: Gracias**

 **Slenderman: . . .**

 **Puppet: ¿Qué te pasa?**

 **Slenderman: . . .**

Ambos solo se encogieron de hombros dejando a Golden desmayado sobre la mesa y a Slenderman en silencio sentado en su silla sin darle mayor importancia.

Volviendo con los otros dos, nuevamente Lucas estaba a punto de golpear a Max, sin embargo Foxy se acercó a los dos de la nada y los separo.

 **Foxy: Tranquilo Lucas… yo le daré un castigo**

 **Max: ¡No! ¡Golpéame Lucas!**

 **Lucas: ¿Prefieres que te golpee a ir con Foxy?**

 **Max: ¡Exacto!**

 **Lucas: Llévatelo Foxy**

 **Max: ¡Mierda!**

 **Foxy: Oh vamos Max… ¿No te gustan mis ideas?**

 **Max: Te diré que me gusta realmente… comienza con T… sigue con U…**

 **Foxy: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Tú también me!...**

 **Max: Y termina con hermana… ¡Tú hermana!**

 **Lucas: ¡Oh!**

Ambos comenzaron a reír en su cara, por lo que Foxy desilusionado golpeo a Max directo en la cabeza lo que provoco que Max quedara en el suelo con dos "X" en los ojos.

 **Max: Mi corazón encantado brilla~**

Foxy solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a llevarse a Max por los pies mientras que Lucas solo seguía parado en la calle como si nada, al menos hasta que paso un auto y le dieron unos silbidos cosa que hizo que Lucas saliera disparado junto con los dos a cambiarse dentro de casa.

Afortunadamente para Max… Mangle detuvo a Foxy y se llevó a Max a su cuarto, Facundo termino de arreglarse luego de casi una hora, Lucas junto con Axel solo observaban la televisión en el sofá. Luego de un par de horas finalmente llego la tarde y todos los restantes a excepción de Puppet y Golden y llegaron a la puerta de la casa donde fueron recibidos por Jeff, este solo sonrió de forma burlona y estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus chistes, sin embargo Bon salió entre las personas del grupo lo cual hizo que saliera disparado en busca de los demás.

 **Max: Ya déjate de asustarlo Bon…**

 **Bon: El pendejo de asusta solo**

 **Jane: Bienvenida Bon, de seguro nos llevaremos muy bien**

Todos entraron en la casa la cual era bastante grande al igual que la de ellos, los cuatro arquearon una ceja al ver a un chico de cabellos castaños la cual bajo por unas escaleras y se acercó a los cuatro.

 **Max: ¿Y tú eres?**

 **Jane: Él es Jonathan**

 **Jonathan: Hola…**

 **Max: ¡Jonathan!**

 **Jonathan: ¿¡Max!?**

 **Los otros tres: ¿Se conocen?**

 **Max: ¡Pero claro! ¡Vivíamos cerca cuando eramos niños! Además es el protagonista de un Fic de comedía sobre creepypastas que sacara uno de nuestros escritores más adelante**

 **Jonathan: Es un gusto conocerlos chicos**

Todos salieron al patio trasero de la casa donde observaron como Slenderman se encontraba con un mantel rosa bastante largo el cual ponía "Soy la chef más sexy del mundo" y traía la figura de una mujer debajo de este texto. Sin embargo todos ignoraron esto y lo dejaron pasa volviendo a lo suyo. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa y sonrieron a los creepypastas.

 **Axel: ¡Chicos! ¡Cómo nos invitaron y somos buenos vecinos!**

 **Max: Y para disculpar Lucas el trauma que le dejo a Slenderman**

 **Axel: ¡Les trajimos pollo!**

 **Facundo: Yo lo compre**

Facundo junto con Axel sacaron un pollo y lo dejaron sobre la mesa mientras que Toy Chica y Chica los observaban con unas orejas que les causo el terror de ver aquel pollo sobre la mesa.

 **T. Chica: ¡Amor!**

 **Facundo: Me dieron descuento amor… valía la pena**

 **Chica: ¡Axel está mal!**

 **Axel: También está mal tener sexo con una atracción para niños**

 **Bon: Ay cállate…**

 **Chica: ¡Bon dile algo!**

 **Bon: No… que flojera…**

 **Chica: Que inútil eres…**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Chica: Que te quiero mucho… eres mi mejor amiga**

 **Bon: Así está mejor**

Todos se separaron a lo suyo, Bon se encontraba hablando con Jane en la mesa como si nada.

 **Jane: ¿Entonces que le hiciste a Jeff?**

 **Bon: ¿Ves esa sonrisa que tiene?**

 **Jane: Si**

 **Bon: Yo se la hice con un cuchillo**

 **Jane: Wou… ¿Por qué?**

 **Bon: Es que le tenía que sacar una foto y puso una cara mala**

 **Jane: Yo pensé que se lo había hecho solo**

 **Bon: ¿¡Él te dijo eso!?**

Mientras tanto Axel se encontraba en el cuarto de Ben junto con Tails Doll y Ben, se encontraban en una partida de Sonic R, aunque al final termino Axel término ganándole a Tails Doll.

 **Axel: ¡Te gané! ¡Come mi mierda!**

 **TD: . . .**

La habitación se oscureció mientras comenzaba a escucharse la canción de "Can you feel the sunshine" mientras que su antena comenzaba a brillar y lo observaba con su mirada de demonio, sin embargo Axel solo arqueo una ceja mientras le devolvía la mirada.

 **Axel: Si me matas Bon acabara contigo**

 **TD: Mierda…**

 **Ben: Fue divertido chicos**

 **Axel: Yo te conozco**

 **Ben: Lo sé, mi creepypasta es muy conocido y soy querido por muchos…**

 **Axel: Lo sé, tu estas en la tele… en un programa para niños… como era… ¡BEN 10! ¿Y tú reloj?**

Ben se encontraba con una cara "Are you fukin kidding me" mientras que Tails Doll estaba en risas a su lado.

 **Ben: ¿¡No eras el más serio!?**

 **TD: Acéptalo… es divertido**

Mientras tanto se encontraba comiendo desde un tazón y a su lado se encontraba Facundo al igual que Smile comiendo de un tazón como un perro. Smile termino y se acercó al tazón de Facundo, sin embargo este le gruño a Smile el cual retrocedió.

 **T. Chica: ¿Qué le dieron para que tenga tanta hambre?**

 **Slenderman: Pollo**

Facundo ya se encontraba con Smile peleando por una pechuga de pollo en la boca, ambos tiraban de la misma, obviamente Toy Chica se dio un Facelpam mientras ambos continuaban con su pelea.

Mientras tanto Max se encontraba jugando un juego de manos junto con Sally, al terminar de jugar le sonrió para luego observarla.

 **Max: ¿Y qué más te gusta hacer?**

 **Sally: Me gusta matar gente mala**

 **Max: Eh… ¿Y qué más?**

 **Sally: Y torturarlos…**

 **Max: ¿Algo más?...**

 **Sally: Dibujar**

 **Max: ¡Genial!**

 **Sally: ¡Sí! ¡En la piel de la gente con un cuchillo!**

 **Max: Eh… ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con el tío Lucas?...**

Sally le sonrió con ternura a Max para luego tomar un cuchillo y tomar camino a Lucas. Max arqueo una ceja al ver como Sally finalmente llegaba con Lucas.

 **Lucas: ¿Si? ¡Oh dios mío! ¡SI!... ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡SIGUE!**

 **Max: No mames…**

Axel salió de la nada entrando en el patio seguido de Ben y Tails Doll, los cuales tomaron asiento en la mesa, Max dejando de lado a Sally se dirigió hasta una mesa aparte donde se sentó frente a Slenderman, como en medio había un juego de ajedrez por lo cual decidieron jugar una partida. Max fue el primero en mover una ficha, obviamente los eran profesionales.

 **Max: Gol**

 **Slenderman: Fatality**

 **TD: ¡Chicos! ¡Así no se juega!**

 **Max: ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy a punto de meter otro gol!**

 **Slenderman: No no… que viene el medio tiempo**

 **Max: Está bien… pero déjame cambiar a mi tanque**

 **Slenderman: No se puede…**

 **Max: ¡A LA MIERDA ESTE JUEGO!**

Max lanzó la mesa junto con el tablero al suelo frustrado mientras que Bon observaba molesta a ambos.

 ***Una paliza más tarde***

Max junto con el Slenderman, se encontraban en el suelo con fichas de ajedrez metidas en la boca, Slenderman no tenía boca pero Bon se encargó de ese problema.

 **Max: Ay…**

 **Slenderman: Llamen un médico…**

Ambos trataban de hablar pero les resultaba difícil debido a por las fichas de ajedrez, Axel sacó su teléfono y estaba a punto de marcar, sin embargo Bon le hizo la seña de que no y Axel lo guardo.

Finalmente luego de una recuperación todos se encontraban en la mesa a excepción de Slenderman el cual seguía preparando la comida, los cuatro observaron a Jeff a su lado sentado.

 **Max: ¿Cómo te cortaste tanto?**

 **Jeff: Tú ya sabes la historia**

 **Facundo: Pues no me lo creo…**

 **Jeff: ¿¡Qué no!? ¡Yo soy el mejor de los asesinos! ¡Ves esta sonrisa! ¡Me la hice luego de matar a mis padres y quemar mi casa!**

 **Bon: ¡Jeff! ¡Que te dije de mentir!**

 **Jeff: Perdón jefa…**

 **Bon: Ya diles lo que paso…**

 **Jeff: Uh… bien, solo no quise tomarme una foto y Bon me hizo sonreír para siempre…**

 **Lucas: ¿Y lo pálido?**

 **Bon: Lo quemé…**

 **Jeff: No me lo recuerdes…**

 **Max: ¿Entonces tu historia de internet es falsa?**

 **Jeff: ¿Quién creería esas basuras de historia?**

A lo lejos se escuchó el grito de una cantidad absurda de Fangirls frente a la casa de los creepypastas las cuales pedían por Jeff.

 **Jeff: Carajo…**

Slenderman termino de servir la comida y de la nada comenzó a llover sangre mientras las nubes se volvían completamente negras, de la nada comenzaron a escucharse gritos y llantos que parecían venir del infierno y el timbre de la casa sonó, todos estaban con la cara de "Vale verga la vida" mientras eran manchados por la sangre por lo que Axel solo se levantó y fue a atender la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un ser negro y detrás de él había un escenario del infierno muy realista.

 **Zalgo: Hola mortal…**

 **Axel: ¿Y tu nombre es?**

 **Zalgo: Zalgo…**

 **Axel: Oh está bien, avíseme cuando entra**

 **Zalgo: ¡No! ¡Espere!**

Axel le cerró la puerta en la cara y Zalgo estrello su cabeza contra la puerta, el problema de todo esto es que Zalgo había planeado desde hace un mes para poder entrar y Axel se la había arruinado por lo que derribo la puerta y entro ignorando a Axel el cual solo se encogió de hombros y salió junto a él con los demás.

 **Slenderman: ¡Zalgo!**

 **Zalgo: ¡Chicos! ¿¡Disfrutaron mi entrada!?**

 **Bon: ¿Tú manchaste con sangre todo?...**

 **Zalgo: Eh… si**

Como era de esperarse Bon se levantó y le dio una paliza a Zalgo dejándolo en el suelo completamente aturdido.

 **Zalgo: Las leyendas… eran ciertas…**

Todos tomaron nuevamente asiento dejando a Zalgo en el suelo, nuevamente la parrillada continuó con un poco de sangre extra, sin embargo ya todos se encontraban a punto de terminar. La parrillada nuevamente continuaba y Slenderman se encontraba en la parrilla preparando unas hamburguesas. Axel se aburrió y lanzó una piedra al aire y le acertó a un pájaro el cual cayó sobre la parrilla, justo en ese momento Max se acercó para pedir una hamburguesa.

 **Max: Dame una Slender**

 **Slenderman: Claro**

Slenderman sacó el pájaro de la parrilla y se lo entrego entre los panes como si fuera una hamburguesa cosa que hizo que Max pusiera una cara de pokerface pensando seriamente en no volver a comer hamburguesas.

Jeff seguía sentado junto a Bon y se encontraba como si nada observando al frente hasta que sonó su teléfono y para su desgracia se congelo cosa que hizo que Bon se molestara.

 **Bon: Apaga eso…**

 **Jeff: Pero se congelo**

 **Bon: ¡Apaga eso!**

 **Jeff: ¡Pero no puedo!**

 **Bon: ¡Qué no puedo pendeja de mierda!**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Los cuatro: Uy…**

 **Jonathan: Ni de coña lo defiendo…**

 **Nina: Ya se jodió…**

 **Max: Pensé que lo amabas…**

 **Nina: Ni en broma me enfrento a esa coneja… ni por Jeff**

 **Sally: Comparto su opinión…**

 **Ticci Toby: Si…**

 **Hoodie y Masky: Concordamos…**

 **Ben: Es como un jefe de videojuego…**

 **Clockwork: Yo tampoco estoy tan loca para suicidarme aún…**

 **Liu: Ni yo…**

Todos los creepypastas seguían hablando entre sí, hasta que de la nada entro Herobine dejando a los cuatro con los ojos abiertos, este solo los observo.

 **Herobine: ¿Qué hacen estos idiotas aquí?**

 **Bon: ¿¡Le has dicho a mi novio idiota!?**

 **Herobine: ¡Ah! ¡Carajo! ¡LA HIJA DE LUFICER! ¡EL SACERDOTE ME ADVIRTIO DE ELLA!**

Herobine salió disparado dentro de la casa mientras que los cuatro solo arqueaban una ceja. Luego de eso observaron a Bon la cual se encontraba estrellando la cara de Jeff contra la parrilla encendida.

 **Jeff: ¡No quise decirte pendeja! ¡Lo juró!**

 **Los cuatro: Uy…**

Bon dejo a Jeff sobre la parrilla quemándose, Jane salió de la nada y sonrió de forma burlona para luego encender la parrilla aún más provocando que Jeff comenzara a correr por el patio mientras gritaba como una niña agitando los brazos. Luego de rodar un poco por el suelo finalmente logro apagar su cara.

 **Jeff: ¡Bueno chicos! ¡Tengo al importante que decir!**

 **Todos los demás: . . .**

 **Jeff: ¡Para compensar mi ofensa a la indiscutible Bon! ¡Los invito a quedarse a dormir en una pijamada con nosotros!**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Pero no queremos quedarnos!**

 **Jeff: Pero es buena idea…**

 **TD: Si… además me agrada ese idiota que hace bullyng**

Axel se encontraba al borde de la mesa mostrándole una pechuga de pollo a Smile el cual admiraba la pieza de pollo como un perro hambriento.

 **Axel: ¿Quieres?...**

Smile comenzó a… asentir como un perro emocionado.

 **Axel: Cuando dejes de sonreír**

 **Smile: . . .**

Smile solo se quedó en silenció mientras que Axel le dio una mordida a la pechuga frente a Smile. Tails Doll comenzó a reír mientras que los demás solo se daban un Facelpam, y así fue como los cuatro completaron… ¿La parrillada?

* * *

 **¡Bueno! ¡Antes de irnos! como todos habrán notado hicimos a Bon mujer en esta historia, de hecho... dudamos al principio si hacerla mujer o hombre afeminado por lo que les tenemos una pregunta.**

 **1- ¿Qué opinan respecto la cambio de sexo de Bon?**

 **2- ¿Creen que estuvo bien o hubieran preferido un hombre afeminado recibiendo bullyng toda la historia?**

 **3- No... más que fuera hombre no habría Yaoi...**

 **¡Saludos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **¡Comenzamos con la ronda de saludos!**

Frankoc74: **Era obvio que joderíamos hasta al gran Jeff the killer, aunque sigo pensando que en los Fic Jeff the killer mola más siendo un idiota divertido como los cuatro. Aunque si ni siquiera la muerte le hace frente no creo que Zalgo pueda… las leyendas sobre Bon son aterradoras… ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no Kokoro: **Obviamente habrá Yaoi pero en joda y será corto al igual que el poco "Romance" que tiene esta historia, es más que nada pura pendejada… y bueno… Axel siempre fue un troll profesional… de seguro se llevaran bien ¡Saludos!**

Minettesas: **Es lo que impide que queme tu casa con tu familia dentro… (?) ¡Saludos!**

Mokey D. Draco: **Bon tiene motivos para tenerle miedo a Bon… todos lo tenemos… hasta el escritor, enserio me da miedo… eh creado un monstruo… todos sabíamos que Facundo y el ventilador tenían algo, el ventilador es malévolo ¡Saludos!**

MelodyElPanTostado: **¡Ow! Ese apodo suena tan mono… mmm… bueno, no deberían enojarse por Jeff… al fin y al cabo es un pendejo igual que los cuatro, no les dará problemas ¡Saludos!**

Biozhard2015: **Gracias por responder colega… ¡Saludos!**

PSINess1: **Lo sé… fue un error muy tonto, pero no me fije… no me prendan fuego la casa ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Coño… me partí el culo de risa con esa canción, hay que hacer una serie en el futuro con Creepy Ben ¡Saludos!**

Alethecat: **Claro que puedes… pero nada de Yaoi… ¡NADA DE YAOI! ¡O les quemamos las casas todas y a todos! ¡Saludos!**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **Joder… te extrañaba, eres mi seguidora preferida… pero no se lo digas a nadie, secreto. Axel tiene suerte para muchos… pero para él es una desgracia, en cuanto a lo de Foxy, échale un ojo a la sección de respuestas.** **En cuanto a lo de Freddy… bueno, es un pendejo ¿Qué esperaban?... es tan pendejo como los cuatro… y bueno, Axel es un jodido troll ¡Saludos! ¡Y suerte con la preparatoria, te deseamos la mejor de la suerte!**

Thenickco735: **Todo eso será respondido en la sección de preguntas por los mismos personajes para que no te queden dudas… y Slenderman tiene mucho dinero como Golden, creo que son hermanos perdidos o almas gemelas… o algo. En cuanto a lo de Bon… no te culpo… yo también creí que era mujer al principio y yo tampoco leería una historia con mucho Yaoi, con poco si pero si fuera demasiado… no, en fin… gracias por el apoyo colega ¡Saludos!**

Absolent Children: **Gracias por el apoyo colega y si… lo es, solo que el diablo le tiene miedo ¡Saludos!**

Julie-Abril: **¡Hurra! ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Sección de respuestas:**

 _Para MelodyElPanTostado:_

 **Bon: Suelo compensarlo al día siguiente**

 **Los cuatro: ¿Y si fuera por más de una semana?**

Los cuatro voltearon y observaron como fuera de la casa se encontraban las calles con lava y los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis en el cielo.

 **Los cuatro: Mierda…**

 _Para Mokey D. Draco:_

 **Respuesta 1:**

Lucas comenzó a observarse completamente por todos lados en busca del as del que hablaba Mokey mientras que los otros tres observaban a Lucas dándose un Facelpam, luego todos observaron a la vez a Mokey el cual le entregaba un frasco.

 **Max: Parece que tendrás acción de la buena**

 **Axel: Mierda…**

 **Springtrap: No me arrepiento de nada**

 **Respuesta 2:**

Los cuatro se observaron mutuamente luego de haber escuchado la canción mencionada por el seguidor.

 **Axel: Me gusta… es buena**

 **Max: No la conocía ¡Pero me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

 **Facundo: Es buena pero no para tanto…**

 **Lucas: A mí…**

 **Axel: Yo respondo por ti, Lucas no escucha nada que no sea rap**

 **Lucas: ¡Me tomas por los negros de la televisión!**

 **Los otros dos: Exacto…**

Los tres sonrieron de forma burlona mientras que Lucas solo suspiraba rendido.

 **Respuesta 3:**

De la nada salieron todos los demás a excepción de Golden y Slender los cuales se desplomaron sobre el suelo al escuchar al seguidor mientras sonaba el pitido.

 **Los cuatro: ¡A huevo!**

 **Los demás: ¡Claro! ¡Con gusto!**

 _Para Alethecat:_

Max arqueo una ceja al ver a la seguidora la cual le había hecho la pregunta, solo se limitó a sonreír amablemente mientras rascaba su cabeza levemente nervioso.

 **Max: Claro… pero te advierto que suelo ser un poco sobreprotector en ese sentido**

De la nada la madre de Max apareció en escena dejando a los cuatro con la boca abierta.

 **Madre de Max: ¡Qué bien! ¡Siempre quise tener una niña en vez de este pendejo de mierda!**

 **Max: ¡Mamá!**

 **Madre de Max: Lo siento hijo… es la verdad**

 **Max: Ahora recuerdo porque acepte vivir con los otros tres pendejos…**

 _Para Julie-Abril:_

 **Respuesta 1:**

Axel sonrió de forma burlona mientras que los otros tres retrocedían lentamente.

 **Axel: Bon no se creería eso**

Los ojos verdes de Bon comenzaron a brilla detrás de Axel y a los pocos segundos se encontraba en el suelo golpeado.

 **Respuesta 2:**

Springtrap observo a Julie con ojos brillosos mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita entre sus manos y se arrodillaba como en esas películas de Disney.

 **Springtrap: Cásate conmigo…**

Los cuatro se dieron un Facelpam al ver a Springtrap actuar de manera tan ridícula, pero después de todo es lo que haría un asesino si le ofrecen ese trato.

 **Respuesta 3:**

Los cuatro sonrieron de forma burlona para luego observar a Springtrap el cual solo se quedaba con la boca abierta por lo que había hecho.

 **Los cuatro: Pedófilo…**

 **Springtrap: Mierda…**

 **¡Y eso es todo por ahora!**

* * *

 **Mmm… bueno, lo único que queda por avisar es que los capítulos de las otras dos historias en emisión se estrenan el lunes y el martes, además de que ahora también se publicara el primer capítulo del show ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La pijamada más absurda de la historia**

Luego de que Jeff lograra dejar su cara igual de pálida que siempre la parrillada continuó hasta que llego la noche y para desgracia de los cuatro Bon sí quiso quedarse. Los cuatro se encontraban en el cuarto de Ben junto con todos los chicos ya san creepypastas o de FNAF.

 **Max: Esto se ve tan… homosexual…**

 **Slender: Oh vamos Max, exageras**

Slenderman se encontraba con un pijama rosa claro y uno gorro de punta larga el cual caía hacía atrás cosa que hizo que los cuatro arquearan una ceja al verlo, por suerte el resto traía pijamas normales… a excepción de Facundo el cual se encontraba con un pijama rosa oscuro.

 **Max: Bien… ¿Y ahora que hacemos todos?**

 **Bonnie: En las pijamadas normalmente jugamos juegos y hablamos de cosas…**

 **Los cuatro: ¿Juegos?...**

Todos observaron a los cuatro los cuales sonreían, a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban con un mando cada uno jugando en la consola de Ben mientras que los demás observaban desde detrás de ellos.

 **Ben: ¿Me dejan jugar?**

 **Los cuatro: NO**

Los cuatro continuaron jugando como si nada durante una hora completa mientras que los demás solo observaban aburridos, aunque los cuatro no parecían darle mucha importancia a los demás.

 **Jeff: Esto es aburrido…**

 **Eyeless: Me pregunto qué harán las mujeres…**

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Jane se encontraban todas las chicas de FNAF y los creepypastas haciendo bromas entre ellas y pasándola bien, debido al aburrimiento Ben junto con Jeff decidieron salir del cuarto e ir a espiarlas para escuchar que decían desde detrás de la puerta.

 **Ben: ¿Cómo haremos para escuchar?...**

 **Jeff: Con esto querido amigo**

Jeff sacó un vaso el cual coloco junto a la puerta y su oído y comenzó a escuchar la conversación de las chicas mientras que Ben solo lo observaba arqueando una ceja ¿Realmente eso funcionaría? Pues… si, había funcionado.

 **Nina: Chicas… ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vamos maquillar a los chicos!**

 **Las demás: ¡Sí!**

 **Jeff: ¡Oh mierda! ¡Avisa a la central! ¡Código rojo!**

 **Ben: ¡Entendido Jeff!**

Ben sacó un radio comunicador y comenzó a gritar por él mientras apretaba el botón del comunicador, en el cuarto comenzó a sonar el comunicador el cual se encontraba junto a los cuatro, por lo que Max no dudo en tomarlo para comenzar a escuchar.

 **Ben: ¡Código rojo! ¡Código rojo! ¡Ataque maquillaje confirmado!**

 **Jeff: ¡Ben corre! ¡Nos han visto!**

 **Ben: ¡OH NO! ¡MIERDAAAA!**

Todos guardaron silencio mientras la comunicación se interrumpía de golpe, de la nada dentro del cuarto comenzó a sonar una alarma la cual parecía anunciar un ataque de bomba nuclear por lo que rápidamente todos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro dentro del cuarto, a los pocos minutos habían montado un campamento militar y Max junto con Axel se encontraban observando un mapa en una mesa detrás de una barricada con pinchos al fondo del cuarto.

 **Axel: Recuerden chicos… ¡Debemos sobrevivir a esto!**

 **Max: ¡Si general!**

 **Axel: Comandante, de la orden**

 **Max: ¡Todos a las puertas!**

Todos los demás a excepción de Axel y Max se colocaron frente a la puerta, algunas la bloqueaban con sus cuerpos mientras que otros colocaban objetos del cuarto para bloquearla, a los pocos segundos de hacer esto comenzaron a escucharse desde detrás de la puerta las voces de las chicas.

 **Max: ¡Resistan soldados!**

 **Lucas: ¡Por mi país!**

 **Facundo: ¡Por las donas!**

 **Golden: ¡Por la tarjeta!**

Todos los hombres gritaron como si fueran soldados en medio de una resistencia para luego guardar silencio, al parecer ya se habían largado… o al menos eso creían todos hasta que nuevamente escucharon sus voces.

 **Nina: No abre la puerta…**

 **Sally: Deberíamos volver…**

 **Bon: No se preocupen chicas… yo me encargo**

 **Todos los chicos: ¡OH MIERDA!**

Bon como si no fuera nada abrió la puerta de un golpe y accidentalmente Bonnie salió disparado por la ventana del cuarto de Ben debido a la fuerza del golpe de la puerta, cosa que hizo que todos los demás tragaran saliva.

 **Max: General… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?... ¿General?**

Max volteó y observo como una pequeña rejilla de ventilación se encontraba abierta mientras que dentro de ella se encontraba Axel escapando con una sonrisa de victoria, Max trago saliva nuevamente y al voltear observo como todos se encontraban maquillados en el suelo y frente a él se encontraban las chicas con el maquillaje listo.

 **Max: Eh… hola chicas ¿Cómo les va con su pijamada?...**

El grito de Max se oyó desde fuera de la casa mientras que la muerte se encontraba pasando por su carrito de golf recién reconstruido frente a la casa de los creepypasta, sacó su lista para luego observarla.

 **Muerte: ¿Qué cojones? ¿Desde cuándo tantos hombres perdieron su masculinidad?**

Axel continuaba avanzando por la ventilación al estilo de metal gear hasta que encontró la salida, al abrir la rejilla y lanzarse por ella cayó fuera de la casa dándose un buen golpe, al levantarse observo como a su lado se levantaba Bonnie sobándose la cabeza, ambos habían caído en un arbusto.

 **Bonnie: Eso dolió…**

 **Axel: ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Bonnie: Salí disparado cuando Bon abrió la puerta**

 **Axel: Oh es cierto… deberíamos ver como se encuentran los demás**

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente por la casa como si nada, al parecer las chicas habían vuelto a su cuarto por lo que se encontraban seguros, así que solo se limitaron a entrar nuevamente en el cuarto, ambos arquearon una ceja al ver como todos los demás chicos se encontraban tirados en el suelo o sobre objetos del cuarto completamente maquillados, incluso Lucas tenia uno de esos pinceles atravesándole uno de los brazos.

 **Axel: Cuanta hombría perdida en un solo campo de batalla…**

 **Bonnie: Si…**

Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre los cuerpos de sus amigos hasta que ambos se acercaron a Max el cual se encontraba desplomado sobre la mesa con el mapa metido en la boca, al parecer intento resistir junto con Lucas. Axel y Bonnie se quedaron observando y Max al poco rato se levantó escupiendo el mapa para luego observarlos.

 **Max: F-Fue horrible general… ¡Estaban por todos lados! ¡Eran como bestias salvajes con hambre de carne humana!...**

 **Axel: Tranquilo comandante… ya paso todo**

 **Max: Necesitare terapia de unas semanas por esto…**

 **Lucas: Y yo un médico…**

 **Axel: El lado bueno de todo esto es que ya no pueden joder a Bonnie con marica**

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Ahora quién es el afeminado!?**

Todos se recuperaron y observaron a ambos los cuales seguían sin tener maquillaje en sus rostros, todos arquearon una ceja y observaron cómo entraban atravesando la puerta y flotando como fantasmas mientras hacían sonidos absurdos dos figuras completamente negras, una parecida a Toy Freddy y otra a Toy Bonnie.

 **S. Bonnie: Venimos a joderlos… Buuuu~**

 **S. Freddy: Témannos~…**

 **Axel: Si ustedes dieran miedo Lucas sería un experto en asustar**

 **Lucas: ¡Hijo de puta!**

 **Axel: Es que eres negro…**

Ambas figuras oscuras observaron a todos los cuales se encontraban con maquillaje en su rostro, por lo que a los pocos segundos estallaron en risas mientras que los maquillados solo los observaban molestos.

 **Max: Chicos… como recién llegan les tenemos una sorpresa**

 **Lucas: Vengan con nosotros**

 **Facundo: Si…**

 **Ambos Shadow: Está bien**

Ambos Shadow comenzaron a seguir a los tres los cuales sonreían de forma burlona, llegaron hasta estar frente a una puerta y les dejaron pasar, los Shadow entraron en el cuarto y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a las chicas las cuales aún tenían el maquillaje en sus manos, obviamente las chicas sonrieron de forma burlona mientras que los Shadow volteaban lentamente, los demás chicos se encontraban fuera del cuarto mientras los saludaban con la mano, para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarlos atrapados.

 **Axel: Pueden escapar, atraviesan puertas**

 **Max: Si claro… como si alguien realmente pudiera escapar de Bon**

 **Axel: Es cierto… volvamos al cuarto**

Todos los chicos se encontraban en el cuarto, algunos aún trataban de quitarse el maquillaje pero la mayoría ya lo había conseguido por fortuna, todos se observaron en silencio los nos a los otros nuevamente.

 **Max: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

 **Facundo: Tengo una idea…**

Las chicas se encontraban en el cuarto terminando de maquillar a los dos Shadow los cuales se encontraban en el suelo, rendidas por el aburrimiento nuevamente se decidieron a molestar a los chicos, por lo que salieron del cuarto todas juntas y se acercaron a la puerta para comenzar a escuchar los ruidos de los chicos.

 **Max: O-Oh dios es tan larga que… no que puedo sostenerla con mi mano…**

 **Foxy: Vamos Max solo un poco más**

 **Carl: Oh dios mío…**

 **Cherry: ¡Yaoi! ¡YAY!~**

 **Mangle: ¡Lo tocas y te mato Foxy!**

Mangle entro dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, todas las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como todos los chicos se encontraban jugando Twister, Max al parecer no llegaba a uno de los colores entre toda la bola de los chicos.

 **Max: ¡A la mierda este puto juego! ¡Slenderman tiene ventaja!**

 **Slender: ¡Eres un racista! ¡Solo porque tengo brazos largos!**

 **Jonathan: Chicos… alguien me toco el trasero**

 **Foxy: ¿No eras Max?**

 **Max: ¡Sáquenme de aquí joder!**

Bon se acercó a la bola y le dio una patada provocando que todos cayeran, algunos aplastando a otros mientras que Lucas y Facundo ajustaban sus espaldas y Max se abrazaba a las piernas de Bon.

 **Max: Gracias oh gran Bon toda poderosa… ¡Ese degenerado quiere tocarme el culo!**

Max señalo a Foxy el cual solo sonreía y saludaba con la mano a lo lejos, Bon observo a Max el cual seguía abrazado a sus piernas.

 **Bon: ¿Y Axel?**

 **Max: Oh… esta con Tails Doll jugando ajedrez**

Max se levantó y señalo al fondo del cuarto donde se encontraban Axel jugando con Tails Doll al ajedrez uno sentado frente al otro y en medio un tablero de ajedrez con las fichas.

 **TD: ¡Ja! ¡No podrás hacer nada!**

 **Axel: Mmm… Jaque mate**

Axel movió una de las fichas y Tails Doll solo se quedó con la boca abierta para luego observar a Axel y arquear una ceja.

 **TD: ¿¡Cómo has aprendido a jugar tan bien!?**

 **Axel: Internet…**

 **TD: Oh bueno… ¿Otra?**

 **Axel: Claro**

 **Bon: Chicos… hemos venido para preguntarle si quieren jugar a la botella**

 **Max: ¡ESO SI SUENA BIEN! ¡VAMOS CHICOS!**

 **Todos los demás: ¡SE!**

Max arrojo una botella de plástico al suelo que tenía Ben en su escritorio y comenzó a girarla mientras todos los chicos se encerraban en un círculo y comenzaban a arrojar billetes y monedas junto a la botella.

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Vamos botellita bendíceme!**

 **Lucas: Ni en tus sueños Mary… el de la suerte soy yo**

 **Facundo: Ya quisieras negro**

La botella dejo de girar y señalo a Slenderman, el comenzó a celebrar y con sus brazos comenzó a llevarse el dinero mientras que los demás solo comenzaban a quejarse.

 **Axel: Carajo**

 **Max: Que puta mierda…**

 **Bon: Chicos… así no es el juego**

 **Lucas: Chicos ya escucharon, no es así el juego**

 **Jonathan: Devuélvenos nuestro dinero Slender**

 **Slender: ¡Carajo!**

Slenderman arrojo el dinero de sus brazos y todos tomaron su respectivo dinero comenzando a guardarlo, luego de esto todos centraron su atención en Bon.

 **Bon: Uh… es muy simple, si la botella señala a alguno de ustedes… el que giro debe besarlo o aceptar un reto**

 **Todos los demás: Suena justo…**

Todos se colocaron en forma de círculo sentándose en el suelo y rodeando a la botella, el primero en girar la botella fue Axel. Para su buena suerte… le toco Bonnie.

 **Axel: Oh mierda… ¿Y si elijo reto que me harán hacer?**

 **Los otros tres: Tener sexo con Bon**

 **Axel: A la mierda… ven aquí Bonnie**

Debido a que esta escena es Yaoi y solo lo usamos para joder a los personajes decidimos pasar de esta mierda y seguir con el siguiente turno. Por lo que Axel se encontraba sentado en su lugar mientras que Bonnie en el suyo nuevamente.

 **Axel: Nada de esto a nadie… esta será lo único de Yaoi que haré en esta historia…**

 **Bonnie: Por mi está bien**

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Mi turno!**

Max giro la botella y para su desgracia le toco Foxy cosa que hizo que los tres a su lado sonrieran de forma burlona, sin embargo Max dio un pequeño soplido a la botella sin que nadie se diera cuenta y quedo señalando a Sally cosa que hizo que los otros tres suspiraran molestos.

 **Lucas: Pedófilo…**

 **Max: Mejor que besar a un zorro acosador supongo…**

Max se acercó a la pequeña y ambos estaban a punto de darse un beso en los labios, sin embargo Max recibió un golpe en la cabeza provocando que cayera al suelo con dos "X" en sus ojos.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué lo golpeas Bon? Estaba cumpliendo con el reto**

 **Bon: No fui yo esta vez…**

Todos observaron a Mangle la cual se encontraba cruzada de brazos con un rostro de molestia y celos, había noqueado a Max con uno de sus tentáculos.

 **Sally: ¿Se encuentra bien señor Max?**

 **Max: Había una vez un dragón muy malo llamado Bon el cual quería secuestrar a la dulce princesa del reino conocida como Axel~**

Todos comenzaron a reírse hasta que la historia de Max fue callada debido a que Bon le dio una paliza mientras todos abrían sus ojos sorprendidos.

 **TD: Si que pega fuerte…**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué creen que no me niego a tener sexo con ella?**

Luego de que Max lograra recuperarse se colocó nuevamente junto a los tres sobándose su cabeza, esta vez era el turno de Lucas. Lucas estaba a punto de tomar la botella, sin embargo Bon tomo la botella interrumpiendo el turno de Lucas.

 **Bon: Quiero ir yo ahora…**

 **Max: Pero estas al final del circulo…**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Facundo: ¡Adelante jefa! ¡Tenga todos los turnos que quiera!**

 **Jeff: ¡Viva la jefa!**

 **Bon: Así me gusta**

Bon giro la botella y luego de que girara uno o dos minutos señalo a Foxy, como era de esperar Bon no elegiría besarlo.

 **Bon: ¿Cuál es el reto?**

 **Max: Te pondremos una venda en los ojos y tendrás que caminar hasta que digamos que pares…**

 **Bon: Está bien**

Max colocó una venda cubriendo los ojos de Bon y todos comenzaron a contar, en especial los tres a excepción de Axel el cual decidió esconderse debajo de la cama temblando, los demás continuaron contando, Bon estaba camino a la ventana por la cual había caído Bonnie.

 **Los tres: ¡15!**

Bon cayó por la ventana mientras gritaba y los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras que Axel por su parte seguía escondido debajo de la cama, rápidamente Jeff hizo lo mismo y se escondió debajo de la cama junto a él.

 **Axel: ¿Qué han hecho?...**

 **Jeff: Acaban de invocar al dragón…**

 **Max: Oh vamos… solo fue una broma**

 **Lucas: Además es un robot, no le pasara nada**

Los tres tragaron saliva cuando observaron aterrados como el cuarto comenzaba a envolverse en llamas y voltearon lentamente, al darse vuelta todos observaron cómo Bon se encontraba en la puerta entrando con su mirada asesina.

 **Bon: Ustedes par de idiotas…**

Bon en menos de cinco minutos le dio una paliza a todos a excepción de Jeff y Axel los cuales seguían ocultos debajo de la cama, Bon no les dio una paliza debido a que al menos ellos dos no habían participado del juego de los otros tres idiotas.

Las chicas al ser las menos golpeadas se recuperaron antes que los chicos y observaron como todos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, Bon con una sonrisa burlona comenzó a susurrarle al grupo para que luego comenzaran a llevar a los cuatro arrastrándolos por los pies.

Max junto con Lucas despertaron a la vez, al parecer se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro, los cuatros atados unos junto a otros, Max arqueo una ceja al ver como Axel el cual se encontraba a un lado de Lucas trataba de cortar la cuerda con la cual se encontraba atado a la silla, sin embargo Lucas llamando su atención golpeo su silla inclinándose provocando que soltara su cuchillo.

 **Axel: ¡Negro! ¿¡No ves que nos iba a liberar!?**

 **Lucas: Como si no supiera que en cuanto estuvieras libre nos abandonarías**

 **Axel: Para ser negro eres listo**

 **Max: Ya dejen el racismo joder… ¿Dónde estamos?**

 **Lucas: No sé, pero esto me recuerda a Call of duty**

 **Facundo: Oh dios mío no… ese juego apesta**

 **Max: ¡Facundo! ¡Estas despierto!**

 **Facundo: Y con hambre…**

Los cuatro estaban a punto de continuar hablando entre sí… pero fueron interrumpidos cuando una luz se encendió sobre los cuatro provocando que observaran al frente, el grupo de chicas se encontraban sentadas observando a los cuatro.

 **Bon: ¿Saben porque están aquí verdad?**

 **Max: ¡No diré nada sobre el cargamento de ositos de gomita ilegales de Axel en la nevera!**

 **Los otros tres: . . .**

 **Bon: ¿Tenemos ositos de gomita en la nevera?...**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Tenemos!?**

 **Axel: ¡Mierda Max! ¡Que los iba a vender en Cuba!**

 **Bon: No es eso por lo que están aquí…**

 **Max: ¿Es por lo de la escuela de monjas que quemamos? Todo sabemos que el principal culpable es Axel**

 **Lucas: ¡Era una niña!**

 **Axel: ¡Pues no parecías quejarte mucho!**

 **Facundo: ¡Todo fue culpa del negro y Axel!**

 **Lucas: ¿¡A quién llamas negro blanquito de mierda!?**

 **Bon: ¡SILENCIO!**

Los cuatro guardaron silencio mientras observaban a Bon la cual se acercaba a los cuatro.

 **Bon: Están aquí porque van a jugar un juego muy divertido con nosotras…**

 **Max: ¿Y ese juego es?**

 **Bon: Se llama sexo**

 **Axel y Max: ¡CARAJO!**

 **Facundo: ¡A huevo!**

 **Lucas: Si tiene masoquismo está bien para mí…**

 **Bon: Bien… ¿Quién va primero?...**

Max arqueo una ceja y observo a Facundo el cual se encontraba a su lado, luego observo a Axel el cual se encontraba a su lado al igual que Facundo, luego levanto la mirada comenzando a pensar mientras todo se volvía blanco y negro.

 **Max:** _ **"Si empujo a Facundo ganaré karma positivo… después de todo es de los que menos han tenido Fanservice en la historia… por otra parte podría empujar a Axel y joderlo para ganar karma negativo"**_

Obviamente todo esto pasaba dentro de su cabeza pues en la realidad Bon solo observaba a Max totalmente confundida.

 **Bon: ¿Qué le pasa?...**

 **Axel: Oh… está eligiendo su karma**

De la nada Max empujo a Facundo mientras a su lado aparecía un cartel el cual ponía "Has ganado karma positivo", obviamente Bon solo ignoro eso y se dio vuelta.

 **Facundo: ¡Max!**

 **Bon: ¿Quién quiere a Facundo?**

 **Todos los demás: . . .**

 **Bon: Alguien tiene que elegirlo, es la regla**

 **Cupcakes: ¡Nosotras!**

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Cupcakes: No sería la primera vez que lo hacemos papá**

 **Max: Oh dios mío… hubiera preferido el karma negativo a esto…**

Las Cupcakes se acercaron para luego tomar la silla caída de Facundo y comenzar a llevársela con él, cosa que hizo que los tres arquearan una ceja.

 **Bon: ¿Quién sigue?...**

Max ahora que tenía vía libre se inclinó nuevamente empujando a Axel el cual empujo Lucas al suelo.

 **Lucas: ¡Carajo Max! ¡Deja de empujar gente!**

 **Max: Es divertido aunque no lo creas**

 **Bon: Bien ¿Quién quiere al negro?**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Bon!? ¿¡Tú también!?**

 **Axel: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ella en algo**

 **Max: Yo igual…**

 **Chica: Yo lo quiero… Jane me prestara sus elementos de tortura**

 **Lucas: ¡A huevo!**

 **Sally: Yo iré con ustedes**

 **Jane: No tenía idea de que te gustaran las relaciones…**

 **Sally: Claro que no me gustan por lo que paso, pero Chica dijo que podría apuñalar a Lucas mientras tenía sexo con él**

 **Max: Oh dios…**

 **Axel: Demasiada información…**

Tal y como paso antes ambas se acercaron para luego llevarse a Lucas arrastrando la silla a otro cuarto, ahora solo quedaban Max y Axel, Max no dudo y rápidamente empujo a Axel al suelo mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

 **Axel: ¡Maldita seas Mary!**

 **Max: Ni pienses que participare en esto…**

 **Bon: Yo me quedare contigo…**

 **T. Chica: ¡Yo iré también!**

 **Axel: ¿Esto podría ser peor?...**

 **Max: No debiste decir eso…**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué?...**

 **Max: Eh… Axel…**

 **Jane: Ustedes dos dijeron que es bueno, quiero probar también…**

 **Axel: ¡Bon!**

 **Bon: Es la verdad…**

Las tres tomaron la silla de Axel y se lo llevaron dejando solo a Max el cual solo suspiraba aliviado mientras se recostaba tranquilamente.

 **Max: Axel tiene tetazas… Lucas masoquismo y Facundo a mis pequeñas… al menos la pasaran bien, luego deberé matar a Facundo por esto…**

 **Mangle: ¡Max! ¡Solo quedas tú! ¡Así que!...**

 **Max: ¡SOY ASEXUAL!**

Todas las que aún quedaban en el cuarto abrieron los ojos sorprendidas mientras observaban a Max el cual solo guardaba silencio esperando que se hubieran creído eso.

 **Mangle: Buen intento…**

 **Max: Mierda…**

 **Clockwork: ¡Yo también quiero a ese idiota! Es el más adorable y sumiso**

 **Max: Haré como que no escuche eso…**

 **Mangle: Bien, pero no pienses que lo compartiré demasiado…**

 **Max: ¿¡A caso somos objetos!? ¿¡A caso valen de algo las relaciones formales en esta jodida historia!? ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Preferiría!-**

Max estaba a punto de continuar quejándose pero Mangle le dio un golpe en la cabeza provocando que cayera inconsciente en su silla mientras comenzaban a llevárselo.

Las horas pasaron con mucha… "Acción" hasta que finalmente los cuatro fueron arrojados nuevamente en el cuarto oscuro atados en las sillas nuevamente unos junto a otros.

 **Axel: Ahora si… definitivamente voy a morir…**

 **Facundo: Fue genial…**

 **Lucas: Si…**

Todos observaron a Lucas el cual tenía multiples cortadas en su cuerpo, cosa que hizo que se quedaran con los ojos abiertos.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué? Me trae recuerdos con mi tío**

 **Max: Oh si… el oso Yogui**

Lucas cayó inconsciente en su silla mientras que Axel y Facundo observaban molestos a Max.

 **Axel: ¡Max!**

 **Max: ¡Lo siento! ¡Olvide lo del trauma con el traje de oso Yogui!**

 **Facundo: ¿Y a ti como te fue?...**

 **Max: ¿Saben que es lo peor de todo esto? Que lo disfrute… y Clockwork estuvo mucho mejor que Mangle…**

 **Axel: Uh…**

 **Max: Si…**

Los cuatro fueron interrumpidos en su conversación cuando escucharon como la puerta se abría nuevamente, solo que esta vez entraron Foxy seguido por Bonnie, Ballons Boy y los Shadow.

 **Max: ¡Chicos! ¡Vinieron a sacarnos!**

 **Foxy: No…**

 **Shadows: Hemos venido porque las chicas quieren que hagamos Yaoi con ustedes…**

 **Foxy: Lo mío será voluntario**

 **Los cuatro: ¡NO!**

 **Max: ¡Esta historia ya llego a un punto de depravación demasiado alto!**

 **Axel: ¡Es cierto! ¡Esto ya es demasiado!**

 **Facundo: ¡Chicos! ¡Hagámoslo!**

 **Max: ¡Maniobra de escape B Axel!**

Los tres se desataron de golpe como si nada y tomaron a Lucas, luego de eso Axel tiro una bomba de humo provocando que todo el cuarto se llenara de humo impidiendo que se pueda ver a donde se dirigían. Los tres cargando a Lucas llegaron a una ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces Max uso a Lucas como martillo para romper la ventana con su cabeza.

 **Max: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!**

Axel junto con Facundo sacaron una enorme maquina la cual disparo un gancho hacía una casa que se encontraba frente a la de los creepypastas cruzando la calle y ambos se arrojaron con un gancho que tenían por la cuerda, Max al no tener un gancho uso a Lucas como gancho lanzándose por la cuerda mientras se sostenía de él.

 **Shadows: Pero que pendejos… realmente se lo creyeron**

 **BB: Hi…**

 **Foxy: Eh si… era una broma, broma…**

Todos observaron a Foxy el cual solo sonreía alegremente a los demás, los demás chicos se asomaron por la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Slender: ¿Se lo tragaron?...**

 **Shadows: Demasiado bien…**

Mientras tanto los cuatro ya se encontraba a punto de llegar y rompieron la ventana entrando en la casa, los tres cayeron en una pose épica a excepción de Lucas el cual despertó y levanto su camisa para luego observar como tenía la marca de quemadura por la cuerda.

 **Lucas: ¡Max eres un pendejo!**

 **Max: Acepta que ese escape fue épico**

 **Axel: Ahora tienes más de un color negro, eres multicolor**

 **Lucas: Pendejos…**

Los cuatro arquearon una ceja cuando observaron frente a ellos en lo que parecía ser el salón principal se la casa a seis ponies las cuales se encontraban observándolos con una cara de asombro, aunque al poco rato Facundo junto con Max las reconocieron.

 **Max: ¿¡Las mane seis!?**

 **Facundo: ¡Qué genial!**

 **Axel: Genial… nos hemos metido en la casa de algún Fic Brony…**

Facundo junto con Max se acercaron a la seis ponies con una cara típica de Fanboys y sacaron un papel y una pluma cada uno para luego extendérsela al grupo de ponies.

 **Max: ¿¡Nos firman un autógrafo!?**

 **Facundo: ¡Amamos My Little Pony!**

Las seis solo se observaban las unas a las otras completamente confundidas, sin embargo finalmente aceptaron y comenzaron a firmar sus papeles con sus nombres, mientras que Axel solo se daba un Facelpam y Lucas se acercaba con una sonrisa al pony rosado.

 **Lucas: ¡No puede ser! ¡Un pony!**

Lucas comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que el pony rosado lo observaba confundida.

 **Max: Pinkie… odia las fiestas y es negro…**

 **Pinkie: ¿¡Odia las fiestas!?**

 **Max: Si… y se ríe de ti, dice que tus fiestas son muy malas y que a nadie les gustan**

 **Pinkie: ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan malo!?**

Pinkie observo a Max con su típica faceta de tristeza, aunque luego de eso Max le hizo una seña para que pateara a Lucas y tal como pensó Lucas fue pateado por los cascos traseros de Pinkie provocando que saliera disparado por la puerta de la casa.

 **Facundo: ¡Uh!...**

 **Max: Buena Pinkie ¡Algún día debes invitarme a una de tus fiestas!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Claro!**

Y así los tres continuaron conversando con las mane seis hasta que se retiraron por la puerta por la cual había salido Lucas disparado mientras se despedían amablemente.

 **Max: Wou… son muy amables como en la serie**

 **Facundo: ¡Es tan genial! ¡Debemos volver a verlas en algún momento!**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos conocen a esas seis?**

 **Max: ¿Recuerdas que tengo un hermano menor?...**

 **Axel: Si…**

 **Max: Por eso…**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué tal el programa?**

 **Max: Decente… aunque la primera temporada empieza muy lento**

Los tres se acercaron a Lucas el cual se encontraba estrellado contra un vehículo estacionado junto a la acera, ignorando completamente el desastre que había hecho Lucas lo ayudaron a levantarse y luego de un buen rato finalmente regresaron al cuarto donde se encontraban los demás chicos.

 **TD: ¿Cómo les fue chicos?**

 **Max: Conocimos unos ponies…**

 **Slender: No jodas…**

 **Facundo: ¡Sí! ¡Eran las mane seis!**

 **Ben: ¿¡Las mane seis!? ¡Hijos de puta!**

 **Max: Neh… me hubiera gustado conocer a Appleboom, es tan mona…**

 **Axel: ¿Y luego el raro soy yo?**

 **Max: Tú eres el que tiene sexo con la coneja violadora**

 **Axel: Jódete Mary…**

 **Lucas: Bueno… deberíamos descansar…**

 **Axel: ¡Esperen chicos! ¡Falta terminar con la pijamada con una Party Hard!**

 **Los otros tres: ¡A huevo!**

Los Shadow entraron con una nevera pequeña repleta de cervezas y Slender colocó música electrónica a todo volumen, y así fue como los cuatro completaron su… ¿Pijamada? ¿Saben qué? ¡Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido! ¡Me largo!


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **La típica ronda de Saludos:**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **Te lo dije… secreto entre nosotros… oh, bueno... eso sí me sorprende, conozco algunas mujeres que no les gusta el maquillaje, sinceramente a mí me da igual si una mujer lo usa o no, en mi opinión cada mujer se ve hermosa tal y como es, sin siquiera molestarse en cosas como esas, de seguro te ves hermosa con o sin maquillaje. En cuanto al beso… bueno, obviamente lo hicimos para joderle a Axel y como siempre, Max siempre escapara de Foxy aunque deba ser noqueado ¡Saludos!**

Minettesas: **Son del programa "My Little Pony" y así se le llama al grupo de protagonistas de la serie ¡Saludos!**

TavoXPX: **¡A huevo! ¡Saludos!**

Mokey D. Draco: **Si… a huevo… no los maten por pendejos, que bien que te agraden mucho más porque se van a morir… eh digo, al fin alguien que cree que Max no es un Uke, tal vez en algún momento agreguemos Yuri joder un poco más esta trama sin sentido alguno ¡Saludos!**

Frank74: **Un minuto de silencio para toda la hombría que se perdió… el desgraciado no se sabe si tiene suerte buena o mala, allá tú ¡Saludos!**

The ULTIMATE MEXICAT: **Oh dios mío… esa canción mola un huevo ¡Saludos! xD**

Ultimate Dimentor: **¡Party Hard llena de putas! Ahora… nuevamente un minuto de silencio por toda la hombría que se perdió… ahora, saquemos la serie y seamos famosos ¡Saludos!**

Alethecat: **Bueno… ahora con lo del Show planeábamos dejar un poco esta sección de lado pero es divertida, asique bueno… al final ¡Saludos!**

Julie-Abril: **No son preguntas pero… al final también ¡Saludos!**

Nicole Kawaii: **¿A la mierda la historia o a la mierda estuvo bueno? ¿O a la mierda los escritores? ¡Saludos!**

MelodyElPanTostado: **Estoy de acuerdo con los a su lado, siempre dice lo mismo… y si… en especial Vincent, ama el pan tostado ¡Saludos!**

Un lector más: **De nada… nos alegra que te guste mucho ¡Saludos!**

Guest: **Al final ¡Saludos!**

Thenicko735: **A que mola… ¡Saludos!**

DemonSoul13: **Actualizare en unos días ¡Saludos!**

 **Antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero advertir a todo público que este capítulo literalmente pasa a ser de contenido M, debido a que al final hay unas escenas muy explicitas (Para este tipo de historia) y muchos dirán ¿Por qué? Pues… ¡El idiota de mi colega! Perdió una jodida pelea en el mortal kombat X y su querida "amiga" quiso que pusiéramos una escena literalmente para mayores de 18, por lo que si eres muy inocente no vayas al final por favor… ahora sí.**

 **Oh y una última cosa que quiero… Laura… solo espero que en ningún momento te explote el ordenador en la puta cara… solo digo, no es personal… solo digo… ojala no te pase nunca… no.**

 **¡Ahora sí! ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La depresión de Axel**

El día comenzaba y las personas se encontraban escuchando reguetón a todo volumen en los buses, un niño era atropellado mientras el conductor huía de la escena, los testigos de jehová creaban nuevos discursos para joder a la gente y los jugadores siguen esperando a que salga Five nights at Freddy's cuatro.

Lucas fue el primero en despertar luego de la grandiosa Party Hard, bostezo mientras giraba su cabeza, se encontraba recostado en una cama y a su lado se encontraba una mesa de Ping Pon a su lado manchada con blanco.

 **Lucas: Uy… lo peor de todo es que estuvo bueno**

Ben se encontraba con dolor de cabeza y al entrar al cuarto observo molesto a Lucas al ver la mesa de Ping Pon a su lado en la cama.

 **Ben: ¡Mi mesa de Ping Pon! ¡Puto!**

 **Lucas: No jodas y cómprate otra con el dinero de Slenderman**

Luego de vestiré con su ropa de siempre salió del cuarto en el que se encontraba y arqueo al ver a Jeff en el suelo sin camisa y con cortes en el estómago donde ponía "Max estuvo aquí", ignorando eso comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros por el pasillo, pero como no logro encontrarlos decidió entrar en uno de los cuartos y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Max abrazando a Sally, ambos se encontraban recostado sobre la cama cubiertos por una sabana al igual que Lucas.

 **Lucas: Maldito pedófilo…**

 **Max: Eh… ¿Qué?...**

Max comenzó a despertar y estaba a punto de levantarse, sin embargo por poco suelta un grito al ver a Sally a su lado, luego de eso rápidamente se vistió en cuestión de segundos y salió disparado del cuarto empujando a Lucas. Ambos ya se encontraban fuera mientras Max recuperaba el aliento y Lucas solo lo observaba.

 **Lucas: Pedófilo…**

 **Max: Masoquista**

 **Lucas: ¡Pendejo!**

 **Max: ¡Tú empezaste!**

Ambos arquearon una ceja al escuchar un extraño ruido de uno de los cuartos, no dudaron en acercarse a la puerta junto al cuarto donde se encontraba Max, de seguro era uno de sus compañeros haciendo tonterías como siempre, Lucas y Max se asomaron por la puerta y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Facundo se encontraba abrazando un barril de cerveza mientras lo acariciaba como si fuera una mujer.

 **Facundo: Oh Toy Chica… estas mucho mejor que antes en la cama**

 **Lucas: No…**

 **Max: Jodas…**

 **Facundo: ¿Lista para otra ronda amor?**

Facundo tomó al barril y comenzó a mover sus caderas, si… le estaba haciendo el amor a un barril de cerveza.

 **Max: Esto hace que lo mío no sea tan malo…**

 **Lucas: Es cierto…**

 **Max: Creo que no le paso el efecto aún, vayamos por Axel mejor**

 **Lucas: Si…**

Ambos cerraron la puerta dejando a Facundo con su momento íntimo con el barril y salieron disparados en busca de su compañero faltante, recorrieron un par de cuartos donde encontraron a la mayoría de los creepypastas en el suelo, al llegar al último cuarto del pasillo se encontraron con su compañero en cual ya se encontraba despierto.

 **Axel: ¡Chicos! ¡Tuve un sueño donde me asfixiaba!**

 **Max: Axel…**

 **Lucas: Mira al lado tuyo…**

Axel arqueo una ceja y observo a su lado donde se encontraban Bon y Toy Chica durmiendo, Axel al igual que hizo Max salió disparado en cuestión de segundos cambiándose y saliendo del cuarto a una velocidad sorprendente.

 **Axel: Mierda…**

 **Max: No te culpo… termine igual**

 **Axel: ¿Con quién?**

 **Max: Con Sally…**

 **Axel: Pedófilo**

 **Max: Violado**

 **Axel: ¡UKE!**

 **Max: ¡Hijo de perra!**

 **Lucas: Bueno chicos... ¡Hora de irnos!**

 **Axel: ¡Corran!**

Los tres salieron disparados hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales conducían al suelo, sin embargo los tres se detuvieron de golpe justo antes de comenzar a bajar.

 **Max: Chicos… ¿Cómo se llamaba eso que pasaba luego de beber?**

 **Lucas: Creo que era… resaca**

 **Max: Oh bueno… porque creo que tengo resaca…**

Max se tomó la cabeza soltando un quejido y por accidente tropezó comenzando a caer por las escaleras mientras que soltaba un quejido de dolor por cada escalón, sus otros dos compañeros solo se dieron un Facelpam y comenzaron a bajar como si nada siguiendo a Max. Luego de una recuperación mientras Max tenía en sus ojos un " ", luego de eso los tres se acercaron a la puerta y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir Slenderman se acercó y los observo con una taza de café en sus manos.

 **Slender: ¿A dónde van?**

 **Max: Nos vamos a casa**

 **Slender: ¿No se olvidan de los demás?**

 **Lucas: Pueden quedárselos**

 **Max: ¿Para qué tienes una taza de café si no tienes boca?**

 **Slender: No es para mí… es para Tails Doll**

Slenderman señalo al salón principal donde se encontraba Tails Doll en un sillón de una persona con una revista de Playboy cubriendo su rostro mientras observaba al techo, o eso parecía.

 **TD: Uh… vendo mi alma por una píldora**

 **Los tres: Uy…**

 **Max: ¿Qué le paso?**

 **Slender: ¿No recuerdan chicos?**

Los tres levantaron la mirada mientras una nube junto a los tres mientras comenzaba a proyectarse un recuerdo, era de la noche anterior.

 ***Flashback***

Tails Doll se encontraba sentados en el cuarto junto a los tres los cuales celebraban mientras Facundo en el medio de encontraba con un barril de cerveza bebiendo como degenerado.

 **TD: Pfff… que novato, yo podría beber mucho más…**

 **Lucas: Pruébalo**

Tails Doll se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al medio, los tres arquearon una ceja al ver como la antena comenzaba a brillar en rojo y los barriles comenzaban a flotar sobre él provocando que comenzara a beber como un degenerado al igual que Facundo.

 **Los tres: ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!**

Los minutos pasaron y ambos terminaron, Facundo comenzó a tambalearse mientras se movía por el cuarto y Tails Doll cayó al suelo completamente aturdido.

 **Lucas: Chicos… creo que lo matamos…**

 **Axel: Yo lo arreglo**

Axel colocó sobre el rostro de Tails Doll una revista Playboy y los tres se largaron del lugar dejándolo en el suelo como si nada.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Slenderman estaba a punto de decirles algo más, sin embargo los tres ignorando completamente a Slenderman se encontraban abriendo la puerta, sin embargo al abrirse completamente los tres observaron a Bon la cual se encontraba observándolos molesta y cruzada de brazos.

 **Max: Te ves como la mierda…**

 **Bon: Es culpa de la resaca, asique si hacen una tontería hoy… les arranco la columna**

 **Los tres: Entendido…**

 **Bon: Ahora vayan por los demás…**

 **Los tres: Carajo…**

Todos se habían largado de la casa de los Creepypastas, debido al dolor de cabeza de la mayoría por lo que ese día lo pasaron sin hacer nada, al día siguiente tres de ellos se encontraban finalmente jugando en su consola PS3 a excepción de Axel. Bonnie acababa de levantarse y arqueo una ceja al verlos en el salón jugando en el sofá.

 **Bonnie: Chicos ¿Qué hacen?**

 **Los tres: Jugamos en la ps3 de Axel**

 **Bonnie: ¿Por qué no juegan en la suya?**

 **Max: Es que no actualizamos la ps3…**

 **Facundo: Cállate que ya le ganamos al jefe**

 **Axel: ¡Chicos! ¡Ya termine de trabajar!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Pero qué mierda?**

Axel se encontraba cojeando mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta que llego abajo y pulso el botón de la ps3 quitándole el disco del juego a los tres.

 **Facundo: ¡Hijo de perra!**

 **Axel: Quiero jugar mortal kombat**

 **Max: ¡Al menos nos hubieras dejado guardar!**

 **Lucas: Pendejo…**

 **Axel: Ya no sean tan maricas y pongan el mortal kombat**

 **Facundo: ¿Y si no lo hacemos?**

 **Axel: Llamó a Bon…**

 **Max: Eres una perra tramposa…**

El timbre sonó anunciando nuevamente visitas por lo que Max como siempre fue el primero en levantarse e ir a atender la puerta, al abrirla arqueo una ceja al ver a Jane parada frente a él.

 **Jane: ¿Esta Axel?**

 **Max: No**

Max cerró la puerta como si nada dejando a Jane a fuera y volteó para volver al sofá, sin embargo el timbre volvió a sonar por lo que abrió la puerta nuevamente. Nuevamente arqueó una ceja al ver al barril de cerveza, la mesa de Ping Pon y a Jeff parado junto a los objetos.

 **Max: ¿Qué cojones?...**

 **Jeff: ¿Están Lucas y Facundo?**

 **Max: Eh… no**

Max nuevamente cerró la puerta con total desinterés, aunque se quedó de brazos cruzados y tal como esperaba el timbre volvió a sonar y como siempre abrió la puerta, esta vez era Sally.

 **Sally: Hola Max**

 **Max: No esta**

 **Sally: Pero si eres tú-**

La niña no termino de hablar ya que Max ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara como a los demás y por fin pudo tomar camino de nuevo al sofá, se sentó junto a los otros tres y los cuatro comenzaron a jugar mortal kombat por un buen rato… bueno, fueron horas y llenas de insultos por parte de ambos equipos. Hasta que llego Bon interrumpiendo media pelea.

 **Bon: ¿¡Por qué gritan tanto!?**

 **Max: ¡Quítate perra!**

 **Bon: . . .**

Bon tomó el mando de Max y se lo partió literalmente por la cabeza provocando que cayera inconsciente, oportunidad que aprovecharon Facundo y Axel para ganarle a Lucas, Lucas lanzó el mando al suelo mientras que se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

 **Bon: Si siguen gritando les parto las piernas**

 **Axel: ¡Todo es culpa del negro de Obama! ¡El permite que negros como Lucas estén en el país!**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver en el tema!?**

 **Axel: Es que eres negro**

 **Lucas: ¡Pero serás pendejo!**

Ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras que Facundo intentaba hacer que Max reaccionara, Bon como era de esperarse se hartó de los dos y tomó la consola… y la estrello en el suelo provocando que se rompiera, justo cuando Max terminaba de recuperarse.

 **Lucas: Por dios…**

 **Facundo: Ay dio mío…**

Facundo se desmayó al ver la consola rota en el suelo y cayó desplomado en el suelo.

 **Max: La cagaste Bon…**

 **Bon: ¿Por qué?**

 **Max: Axel…**

Axel se encontraba completamente en silenció, todos los demás no tardaron en llegar y observaron cómo se encontraba sin moverse, nada… ni siquiera pestañaba el pendejo.

 **Freddy: No se mueve…**

 **Springtrap: Ni pestañea…**

 **Max: Se los dije, la cagaron…**

 **Lucas: Ya lo perdimos…**

Todos observaron cómo Axel se largaba del salón por las escaleras directo a su cuarto sin decir absolutamente nada, como era de esperarse todos los personajes a excepción de los otros tres lo siguieron y arquearon una ceja al verlo dentro de su cuarto observando la ventana mientras llovía… pero ni siquiera estaba lloviendo, solo era la regadera del jardín.

 **Bon: ¿Es para tanto?...**

 **T. Chica: Solo es una consola…**

 **Foxy: Preguntémosle a los otros tres si saben cómo arreglarlo**

 **BB: ¡HI!**

Todos los personajes bajaron hasta donde se encontraban los otros tres aún en el sofá observando la televisión como si nada hubiera pasado, Facundo por fortuna se había recuperado del horrible momento.

 **Bon: Díganme como arreglar a Axel**

 **Los tres: No se puede**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si solo es una simple consola!**

 **T. Chica: ¡Sí!**

 **Max: ¡No es solo una consola mujer!**

 **Facundo: Jamás lo creí posible de ti amor…**

 **T. Chica: ¿Eh?**

 **Facundo: Necesito tiempo… debo pensar sobre nuestra relación**

 **T. Chica: ¡Amor! ¡Espera!**

Y así Facundo se largó por la puerta de entrada… se le pasaría luego de ir a la tienda de rosquillas, Bon se envolvió en fuego y se colocó frente a los dos los cuales seguían observando la televisión.

 **Bon: ¡Ya díganme como arreglarlo!**

 **Max: No puedes…**

 **Lucas: Si tú me rompieras mi ps3, terminaría contigo aunque me castraras y sufriera eternamente**

 **Max: Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Mangle! ¿Tú no romperías mi consola verdad?**

 **Mangle: Claro que no, amo los videojuegos…**

 **Max: Saben… creo que esta relación no es tan mala…**

 **Bon: ¡Deja de hacer pendejadas y ayúdame!**

 **Max: Uh… bien… haremos unas llamadas, tal vez alguien sepa cómo arreglar esto**

 **Bon: Que bien**

 **Max: Pero con una condición te ayudare**

 **Bon: ¿Qué es?**

 **Max: Aleja al degenerado de Foxy de mí por unos días**

 **Bon: Hecho**

 **Foxy: ¡Pero!**

 **Bon: Pero nada, te alejas de él o te quito tu otra mano**

 **Foxy: Carajo…**

Max sacó su celular y marcó un número de su directorio, espero mientras sonaba hasta que contesto una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

 **?: ¿Hola?**

 **Max: ¿Franco?**

 **Franco: Si, soy yo Max**

 **Max: Escucha Franco, tenemos un problema**

 **Mangle: ¿Quién es ese?**

 **Max: Antes eramos un grupo de seis personas, pero nos separamos de los otros tres y llego Facundo**

 **Franco: ¿Quién es esa?**

 **Max: Es mi novia**

 **Franco: ¿Tienes novia? ¿Es blanca?**

 **Mangle: Si lo soy…**

 **Franco: ¿Eres rubia?**

 **Mangle: No, también blanco**

 **Franco: ¿Qué?**

 **Max: ¡Concéntrate mierda!**

 **Franco: Pero yo quiero una…**

 **Max: Y Facundo quiere comer, pero se jode… también tú**

 **Franco: Puto…**

 **Max: Como sea… escucha… la novia de Axel-**

 **Franco: ¿¡Tiene novia Axel!? ¿¡Esta buena!?**

 **Max: Concéntrate joder…**

 **Franco: Solo si me dices**

Max tapo el teléfono en su oído con ambas manos y observo por unos momentos a Bon para luego contestar nuevamente.

 **Max: Esta más buena que Megan Fox**

 **Lucas: Pero si es más macha que todos nosotros juntos**

Franco del otro lado escucho un fuerte estruendo.

 **Franco: ¿Se les cayó algo de concreto?**

 **Max: No, era la columna de Lucas**

 **Lucas: ¡MI COLUMNA!**

 **Franco: Creo que me da miedo**

 **Max: ¿Nos ayudas o no?**

 **Franco: Bien… ya dime**

 **Max: Su novia le rompió la ps3**

 **Franco: No tiene salvación chicos… está perdido**

 **Max: Lo sé, a todo esto… ¿Cuál es tu empleo de verano?**

 **Franco: Trabajo en un lugar llamado… Five nights a Discovery Kids… espera… ¡Elmo! ¡Vuelve a tu lugar o pongo metálica!**

Todos en el lugar arquearon una ceja al escuchar pasos desde la llamada de Franco.

 **Franco: Ay ese Elmo… realmente sabe dónde vives**

 **Max: Como digas… ¿Y los otros dos?**

 **Franco: Están de guardias de nocturnos en Macdonals**

 **Max: Están perdidos…**

Mientras tanto en Macdonals dos chicos se encontraban vestidos de guardias solo que en rojo y se encontraban en una oficina de Macdonals en otro país, uno era conocido como Emilio y otro como Nicolás.

 **Emilio: ¿¡Te acordaste de darle cuerda a la caja!?**

 **Nicolás: ¡Oh mierda! ¡Me olvide!**

 **Emilio: ¡Carajo Nicolás!**

Ambos se abrazaron y gritaron como niñas mientras que el payaso Ronald se abalanzaba como Puppet hasta ellos. Volviendo con Max y Franco, ambos continuaban conversando hasta que Max se detuvo.

 **Max: ¿Algún consejo?**

 **Franco: Pueden preguntarle al padre, pero yo recomiendo sacrificarlo…**

 **Max: Lo sabemos… pero la novia insiste…**

Max bajo el teléfono pero Franco no había colgado la llamada por lo que todos arquearon una ceja al escucharlo.

 **Franco: ¡Te dije que bajaras a la música Elmo! ¡Y también te dije que no invitaras al Teletubbie morado!**

 **Elmo: Elmo sabe dónde vives…**

 **Franco: ¡Cállate culero! ¡No te pregunte eso! ¿¡Donde está la toda poderosa… lord Golden Peppa!?**

 **Max: Cortaste mal…**

 **Franco: Oh perdón…**

Se escuchó un pequeño pitido anunciando que llamada había finalizado y tal como había dicho Franco marcó el número del padre de Axel.

 **P. de Axel: ¿Hola?**

 **Max: ¿Es el padre de Axel?**

 **P. de Axel: ¿Si?**

 **Max: Tenemos un problema con la novia de Axel**

 **P. de Axel: ¿Tiene novia?**

 **Max: Si… todos tenemos novia**

 **P. de Axel: ¿Ustedes también? ¡Pero si son unos idiotas!**

 **Max: ¡Ya te dije que era una emergencia! ¡No es mi culpa que esa cabra se atravesara!**

 **P. de Axel: ¡Te metiste en una granja! ¡Facundo mancho la alfombra con la vaca!**

 **Max: ¡Tenía hambre Facundo! ¡Ya sabes cómo se pone el pendejo!**

 **P. de Axel: Pendejos de mierda…**

 **Max: ¡Solo escúcheme joder!**

 **P. de Axel: Bien…**

 **Max: La novia le rompió la consola**

 **P. de Axel: Sacrifíquenlo y ahórrenle el dolor**

 **Max: Eso haremos…**

Max cortó la llamada y Max junto con Lucas, tomaron palos de la nada para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras, aunque no duraron mucho porque los tres recibieron una golpiza al poco tiempo, ya se encontraban en el suelo del salón.

 **Bon: Nada de sacrificarlo…**

 **Los tres: Bien…**

 **Max: Pero a partir de ahora te encargas tú de esto**

 **Bon: Puedo hacerlo**

Bon subió las escaleras dejando a los demás en el salón observando a los tres mientras se recuperaban, luego de ajustar sus huesos observaron a los demás.

 **Max: Que bueno que nos quedan nuestras consolas…**

 **Los otros dos: Si…**

Bon nuevamente bajo a toda prisa y se colocó frente a los tres los cuales seguían observando la televisión hasta que Bon se interpuso, los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a Bon por primera vez asustada.

 **Bon: ¡Chicos! ¡Esto es serio!**

 **Max: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Bon: ¡No se mueve! ¡Es como un saco de papas! ¡Sigue tirado en el piso desnudo!**

 **Facundo: Demasiada información…**

 **Bon: Díganme que hacer…**

 **Facundo: Creo que tengo una idea…**

 **Bon: Dímela…**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué me das a cambio?**

 **Bon: . . .**

Bon se envolvió en fuego junto con Facundo dejando solo a Lucas y a Max en el sofá los cuales continuaron observando la televisión, Lucas cambió a un canal de noticias y ambos arquearon una ceja al ver la noticia de último minuto, al parecer Facundo se encontraba boca arriba sostenido de una pierna mientras Bon se encontraba junto a un volcán.

 **Max: ¿Ese no es?...**

 **Lucas: Nah…**

 **Max: Pero…**

 **Lucas: Dije Nah…**

Max abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como Bon arrojaba a Facundo dentro del volcán para luego observar a Lucas el cual con total desinterés cambio de canal como si nada. Luego de eso Max solo soltó un suspiro y continuó viendo la televisión junto con Lucas.

Ambos nuevamente arquearon una ceja al ver a Bon haciéndose presente con su extraña habilidad de tele-transportarse como Golden.

 **Bon: ¡Ya díganme que hacer!**

 **Max: Uh… mierda**

 **Lucas: ¿Y si le compras un nuevo ps3?**

 **Bon: ¡Buena idea!**

Bon salió disparada nuevamente dejando tranquilo a los dos los cuales continuaron observando la televisión sin nada mejor que hacer. Luego de un buen rato de espera Bon regreso pateando la puerta de entrada, y para la suerte de Ballons Boy justo se encontraba pasando junto a la puerta por lo que salió disparado mientras gritaba su típico "Hi", aunque nadie le dio importancia, puesto que Bon llamó a todos a reunirse en la sala principal.

 **Bon: ¡Lo tengo!**

 **Los dos: ¿Qué es?**

 **Bon: Es la ps3 que Axel tanto ama ¡Ahora vayan por él!**

 **Max: Pero… ¿Y Ballons?...**

 **Bon: Vayan o los siguientes serán ustedes…**

Ambos salieron disparando dejando a los demás en el salón esperando, todos continuaron en silencio hasta que escucharon las voces de los dos aproximándose a las escaleras.

 **Max: No reacciona ¿Cómo demonios lo bajamos?**

 **Lucas: Tengo una idea**

Todos observaron directamente las escaleras al escuchar un ruido extraño, los dos habían arrojado a Axel por las escaleras el cual no reaccionaba siquiera por los golpes al caer, luego de eso bajaron los dos con una sonrisa victoriosa y con un pulgar en dirección a Bon.

 **Bon: Idiotas…**

Bon se acercó con la caja de ps3 y se la mostro a Axel el cual seguía en el suelo sin reaccionar, aunque al ver la caja solo parpadeo un poco para luego comenzar a hablar finalmente.

 **Axel: No es lo mismo… no tiene mis datos, tantas horas para nada…**

 **Bon: ¡Mierda!**

 **Lucas: Debiste pensar en eso Bon ¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

 **?: ¡Yo lo arreglo!**

Ballons Boy nuevamente se encontraba pasando junto a la puerta mientras sobaba su cabeza por el golpe, nuevamente salió disparado… esta vez entro Facundo con una caja en sus manos la cual parecía ser de un ps4, Facundo se acercó a Axel y se lo dejo en sus manos, aunque Axel seguía sin levantarse del suelo.

 **Axel: Facundo… será que por primera vez no eres tan estúpido…**

 **Facundo: ¡Sí! ¡Disfruta tu nueva PolyStation 4!**

Axel hizo a un lado una de sus manos relevando en la caja el signo de PolyStation, luego de eso Facundo sonrió sacando el pulgar a los otros dos los cuales solo se dieron un Facelpam.

Luego de eso Facundo se encontraba con la cabeza metida dentro de la caja del PolyStation junto a los otros dos los cuales observaban como Axel volvía a subir las escaleras regresando al cuarto como antes.

 **Facundo: Creo que no funciono…**

 **Los otros dos: No me digas…**

Todos volvieron a lo suyo ignorando lo que había ocurrido dejando a los tres en el salón, Bon nuevamente se acercó a los tres y arqueó una ceja confundida al ver como Max sostenía a Facundo mientras que Lucas intentaba sacar la cabeza de Facundo de la caja.

 **Bon: ¿Qué más podemos hacer?**

 **Lucas: ¿Y si lo matamos?**

 **Bon: No**

 **Max: Pues intenta encontrar un ps4 de verdad…**

 **Lucas: Aunque están agotados y si lo encuentras… de seguro son muy costosos…**

 **Bon: Mmm…**

Bon salió disparada nuevamente dejando a los dos intentando sacar la caja la cual tenía atrapada la cabeza de Facundo. Paso alrededor de una hora y Bon nuevamente entro pateando la puerta, se acercó rápidamente a los tres que se encontraban sentados en el sofá, Facundo seguía con la cabeza mentida dentro de la caja sentado junto a los otros dos como si nada.

 **Bon: ¡Ya lo conseguí! ¡Tengo el ps4!**

 **Max: ¿¡Cómo lo has hecho!?**

 **Bon: Cambien el canal**

Facundo junto con Max se encogieron de hombros y Lucas cambió el canal al de las noticias, todos prestaron atención al reportero en el canal.

 **Reportero: Y en las últimas noticias, la gran franquicia de tiendas videojuegos conocida como GameStop han sido asaltadas y quemadas en las zonas más cercanas, se desconoce al causante de esto y actualmente no hay sobrevivientes…**

 **Max: ¡Mierda Bon! ¡Yo reserve el kingdom hearts tres en ese lugar!**

 **Bon: ¿Qué importa? ¡Llamen a Axel!**

Los tres subieron nuevamente y arrojaron a Axel por las escaleras provocando que quedara boca arriba en el suelo a final de las escaleras como antes, Bon se acercó y le dejo la caja del ps4 en sus manos, Axel no tardó en darse cuenta y comenzó a revisar la caja detenidamente.

 **Bon: ¿Qué haces?**

 **Axel: Busco el signo de la PolyStation**

 **Max: Déjame ver…**

Max tomó la caja y sacó una lupa de a nada comenzando a observar detenidamente la caja, hasta que dejo revisar y se la entrego nuevamente a Axel.

 **Max: No, es Sony**

 **Axel: P-Pero… ¿Cómo?**

Axel dejo la caja en el suelo y la abrió revelando la preciada y hermosa consola dentro de la caja como nueva, los otros tres solo se quedaron observando con a boca abierta mientras que Axel giraba su cabeza lentamente hacía Bon.

 **Axel: Odio admitirlo… pero por esta vez… te quiero Bon**

 **Los otros tres: Que hijo de perra…**

Y así luego de un par de minutos tres consolas de ps3 salieron disparadas por una de las ventanas de la casa. Ya era de noche y los cuatro seguían en el sofá jugando al nuevo mortal kombat en la preciada ps4 hasta que sus parejas bajaron de sus cuartos por ellos.

 **T. Chica: Amor…**

 **Facundo: Ya te dije que no quiero hablarte**

 **T. Chica: Te dejaré comer pollo mientras lo hacemos**

 **Facundo: ¡Vamos amor!**

Y así Facundo arrojo su mando y cargo a Toy Chica en sus brazos para luego salir disparado en dirección a su cuarto dejando solo a los otros tres.

 **Chica: Lucas, ven a dormir…**

 **Lucas: Pero no quiero…**

 **Chica: Prepare el látigo**

 **Lucas: Adiós chicos…**

Lucas tomó la mano de Chica y al igual que Facundo salió disparado a su cuarto dejando solo dos pendientes por irse.

 **Mangle: Amor…**

 **Max: Ya te dije que no me gusta que nos llamemos así**

 **Mangle: Bien… pero si vienes ahora no tendremos sexo**

 **Max: Uh… que bien, estoy agotado**

Max se levantó del sofá estirando sus brazos y soltando un bostezo para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

 **Axel: ¿Le mentiste verdad?**

 **Mangle: Si…**

 **Axel: Bien… ya has perdido tu inocencia, me enorgulleces**

Mangle se retiró quedando solo Bon y Axel en el salón.

 **Bon: Nos toca ir a nuestro cuarto Axel**

 **Axel: Pero…**

 **Bon: Ya te di lo que querías, hoy toca hacerlo**

 **Axel: Bien… pero solo por esta única vez será voluntario**

* * *

 **Escena +18 (Opcional) (Es para cumplir la extraña... fantasía de Laura, Alias: la pervertida)**

* * *

Ambos ya se encontraban en la habitación de siempre, Axel se encontraba sentado en la cama al borde de la misma. Bon comenzó a caminar a paso lento y se subió en la cama junto a él colocándose detrás, para luego comenzar a levantar su camisa con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra comenzaba a darle leves caricias en la entrepierna. Al fin y al cabo después de todo seguía siendo una persona como cualquier otra por lo que al sentir sus manos "juguetonas" comenzaron a salir leves suspiros por parte de él.

Su cuerpo se estremeció debido a los actos de Bon hasta que finalmente logro sacar la camisa de Axel, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tumbo en la cama provocando que quedara boca arriba mientras recuperaba un poco del aliento, aunque Bon no tardó en desabrochar un poco su pantalón dejando a la vista la ropa interior de Axel. Bon introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Axel y comenzó nuevamente a acariciar su miembro mientras comenzaba a besar su pecho descubierto con una sonrisa en su rostro entre cada beso.

Leves gemidos escapaban de los labios de Axel entre cada caricia hasta que de un momento a otro Bon tomó el miembro erecto de su contrario y comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo en movimientos simples y rápidos con la clara intención de que más gemidos escaparan de su contrario… menuda mujer dominante, o al menos eso parecía por el momento.

Los gemidos de Axel cada vez se notaban más en el ambiente y Bon sonreía victoriosa por dentro, finalmente el miembro de Axel cedió a los movimientos de la mano de Bon y se vino en su mano provocando que quedara entre sus fluidos, Bon con una sonrisa pícara sacó la mano y en un movimiento con su lengua probo un poco de los fluidos mientras que Axel la observaba directamente sin ninguna expresión en particular.

Bon no tardo en dejar a la vista su miembro bajando las prendas a un lado, Axel cerró los ojos… ya sabía lo que seguía a continuación como en otras ocasiones, Bon sin pensarlo introdujo su miembro aún erecto por la situación dentro de su boca comenzando a lamer la punta con su lengua provocando que el éxtasis de Axel volviera de golpe.

Continuó con aquellos actos tan pervertidos provocando que la excitación de ambos llego al punto del éxtasis nuevamente provocando que Bon sintiera como aquellos fluidos entraran dentro de su boca, se separó luego de eso y cerró sus ojos mientras terminaba de tragar aquellos fluidos.

Bon esta vez comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Axel con su sonrisa pícara y apego su cuerpo al de Axel mientras apegaba su cuerpo contra él de su contrario, juntando sus entrepiernas mientras apegaba sus pechos al pecho de su contrario y colocaba el dedo índice de una de sus manos cubriendo los labios de Axel el cual trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras los gemidos eran callados.

 **Bon: Esta vez no te salvaras como las otras ocasiones…**

 **Axel: Puede que esta vez sea voluntario… pero me esforzare al máximo en futuras ocasiones para escapar de ti…**

A pesar de que sus labios fueran cubiertos por el dedo índice de Bon logro pronunciar aquellas palabras.

 **Bon: Eso espero…**

* * *

 **¿Qué? Yo no hice nada… a mí no me miren, yo no fui el idiota que decidió apostar una escena lemon en mortal kombat X, culpen al idiota de mi colega… yo solo escribo y aporto ideas en general.**

 **En todo caso… leer eso era completamente opcional por lo que si estás leyendo esto es porque hiciste caso omiso a que esa escena iba más que nada para la persona mencionada, yo no estoy en acuerdo con esto y no me gustaría estarlo… solo diré esto no volverá a repetirse jamás… y en caso de que vuelva a apostar mi compañero me retirare de esto… oficialmente, no volveré a escribir cosas como estas.**

 **Eso es todo… el resto de Fic se actualizarán luego, que tengo sueño joder… ¡Saludos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **En esta ocasión no enviare saludos debido a que el capítulo quedo más largo de lo que esperaba y además de que me quedo sin batería, sin embargo a pesar de no responder reviews le dejare una mención a:**

 **-Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**

 **-Alethecat**

 **-Biohazard2015**

 **-Thenicko735**

 **-Demonsoul13**

 **-Mokey D. Draco**

 **-Minettesas**

 **-Serena Kaiwalla**

 **-Hikari no Kokoro**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Gracias a todos por apoyar la serie… son de lo mejor chicos, no podría pedir mejores seguidores… ahora eh de decir que me disculpo por el tiempo de inactividad, pero hemos estado muy liados con el tiempo y la organización… luego de este fin de semana esperamos que podamos volver a los horarios normales, pero prometemos que mínimo un capítulo de cada serie a la semana habrá.**

 **También eh de decir que no sé si se continuara el survival horror, luego subiré un aviso especial en la historia, la actualización de Almas creepypasta ya está disponible para el que siga esa historia también y pronto en esta semana actualizara el show.**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Cita imposible**

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, Max se encontraba saliendo de su cuarto con unas ojeras tremendas debido a que como siempre los gritos de su compañeros no lo habían dejado descansar, Lucas por su parte había descansado como si nada, él siempre lograba dormir sin importarle que una construcción estuviera a su lado y Axel… ¿Es necesario que lo diga? El punto es que los tres se encontraban bajando por las escaleras a excepción de Facundo el cual no aparecía, al llegar al final de las escaleras finalmente uno de los tres decidió hablar.

 **Max: ¿Y Facundo?**

 **Lucas: No tengo idea…**

 **Axel: ¿A caso importa? Es un día como cualquier otro… debe estar metido en alguna tienda de rosquillas**

Los tres observaron cómo Facundo entraba en la casa pateando la puerta, corrió hasta estar frente a los tres los cuales solo arqueaban una ceja al verlo con un paquete, envuelto, era un obsequio o algo por el estilo.

 **Max: ¿Y eso es?**

 **Facundo: Es un regalo ¿Ustedes que le compraron a sus parejas chicos?**

 **Axel: ¿Comprar? ¿Para qué?**

 **Facundo: Hoy es el día del amor**

 **Los otros tres: No mames…**

 **Facundo: Si y debemos darles regalos a nuestras parejas**

 **Lucas: Nah… lo mío es solo sexo**

 **Max: No creo ni en la navidad Facundo…**

 **Axel: ¿Yo? ¿Regalar? Debes estar de broma**

 **Facundo: Vamos chicos… deben demostrar que aman a sus parejas**

Los otros tres estallaron en risas al escuchar las palabras de Facundo el cual solo soltaba un suspiro rendido, sin embargo las risas fueron calladas cuando Bon junto con Mangle se hicieron presentes frente a ellos a un lado de Facundo.

 **Mangle: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Facundo: Le compre un regalo a Toy Chica por el día del amor**

 **Bon: Que bien… me imagino que tú y Max también nos compraron algo ¿Verdad?**

Ambos comenzaron a reír de manera nerviosa mientras trataban de mantener una sonrisa forzada, aunque Bon no tardó en observarlos con su mirada asesina.

 **Bon: Tienen esta mañana para ir por un regalo…**

 **Axel: Mary… corre al Audi…**

 **Max: Si… señor…**

Ambos salieron disparados al garaje de la casa y sin pensarlo dos veces se subieron al vehículo y salieron sin siquiera levantar la puerta del garaje cosa que provoco que literalmente le atravesaran a toda prisa como si no importara, después de todo pagaría Golden los arreglos.

Luego de un viaje de no más de un par de minutos Axel se encontraba en un mercado de los chinos apuntándole al pobre cajero con una escopeta mientras que Max se daba un Facelpam a su lado.

 **Max: Axel… no hemos venido a robar esta vez**

 **Axel: Oh…**

Axel disparo el pobre cajero provocando que cayera muerto detrás del mostrador, Max observo molesto a Axel y le arrebato la escopeta.

 **Max: ¡No mates más gente!**

 **Axel: ¡No aguantare a Bon este jodido día!**

 **Max: Bien… pero ¿Qué podemos encontrar para regalar en un mercado de los chinos?**

 **Axel: Mmm… ¿Un vibrador?...**

 **Max: No pendejo**

 **Axel: ¿Toallas para sus días?**

 **Max: No…**

 **Axel: ¿Qué tal una tarjeta?**

 **Max: Será mejor que pienses mejor si no quieres que nos maten…**

 **Axel: En ese caso aquí no encontraremos nada bueno**

 **Max: Bien, otra muerte en vano…**

Ambos salieron del mercado y arquearon una ceja al ver en la otra calle una tienda de obsequios totalmente decorada y con muchas cosas para el día del amor, obviamente ambos sonrieron a la vez, habían dado en el blanco.

 **Axel: Vamos Mary**

 **Max: Pero esta vez no mates a nadie por favor…**

Ambos entraron en la tienda y Axel nuevamente sacó otra escopeta de la nada dejando a su compañero con la boca abierta, Axel le apunto al empleado detrás del mostrador el cual levanto las manos aterrado.

 **Axel: ¡Entrégueme un regalo ahora!**

 **Empleado: ¡Por favor no me mate!**

 **Max: Necesitamos un regalo para Bon…**

 **Empleado: ¿¡Bon!? ¿¡La hija de Lucifer!?**

Ambos arquearon una ceja al ver como el empleado lanzó debajo del mostrador y comenzó a arrojar diversos objetos por todas partes hasta que salió nuevamente y les extendió un libro a ambos.

 **Empleado: Aquí tienen… Kama Sutra con más de 300 poses nuevas**

 **Max: Joder…**

 **Axel: Bueno ¡Sirve! ¡Vamos Mary!**

 **Max: ¡Pero aun no eh comprado nada!**

Axel lanzó la escopeta contra el pobre empleado y tomó a Max por la camisa llevándolo a rastras nuevamente hacía el vehículo, luego de eso lo arrojo dentro del vehículo y se subió para nuevamente comenzar a conducir a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a la casa estrellaron el auto en la puerta de entrada y bajaron como si nada, obviamente Bon y los otros tres se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el desastre que habían causado en una sola mañana.

 **Bon: ¿¡Pero qué han hecho!?**

 **Axel: Fuimos a comprar sus regalos**

 **Max: Y paramos para comer helado**

Bon observo como los dos se encontraban con un cono de helado en sus manos mientras sonreían alegremente.

 **Max: Axel tiene razón, sí que te relaja parar a comer helado**

 **Bon: Muy bien… ¿Y el regalo?**

A ambos se les cayó el helado de la mano, si… los idiotas se habían olvidado de tomar el regalo, lo habían dejado en la tienda como unos completos anormales. Como era de esperarse, no paso mucho tiempo, Axel se encontraba en el salón esquivando bolas de fuego que le arrojaba Bon mientras que los otros tres observaban desde lejos.

 **Max: Mola…**

 **Lucas: No sabía que podía hacer eso…**

 **Facundo: Ni yo…**

 **Axel: ¡Vamos Bon! ¡Fue un pequeño error haber olvidado el regalo en la tienda!**

 **Bon: ¡Dame un motivo para no matarte ahora mismo!**

 **Facundo: ¡Bon espera!**

Facundo se acercó a tiempo, ya que Bon tenía acorralado a Axel contra un muro del salón listo para hacerlo sufrir, sin embargo Facundo se colocó junto a Axel y lo rodeo con un brazo en el típico abrazo de buen amigo.

 **Facundo: Si no lo matas podrían tener una cita doble conmigo y Toy Chica**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Bon: Por mí está bien… ¿Y tú Axel?**

 **Axel: Eh… claro… solo déjame hablar con Max y Lucas…**

Axel se acercó a los dos mencionados y se los llevó rápidamente al garaje donde podrían hablar a solas, obviamente ambos lo observaron confundidos.

 **Axel: Necesito que arruinen mi cita Bon**

 **Ambos: ¡Lo haremos señor!**

Ambos hicieron una pose militar mientras que Axel arqueaba una ceja.

 **Axel: ¿Me ayudaran así de fácil?**

 **Ambos: ¡Señor si señor!**

 **Axel: ¿No me pedirán nada a cambio?**

 **Ambos: ¡Señor! ¡Es una tarde aburrida! ¡Y psn está en mantenimiento!**

 **Axel: Wou… entonces ¿Me ayudan?**

 **Ambos: ¡Sí señor!**

 **Axel: Puede que esta sea la única vez que lo diga pero… son buenos amigos chicos**

 **Ambos: ¡No fallaremos señor!**

Ambos se retiraron haciendo un saludo militar mientras que Axel observaba la puerta por la que habían salido.

 **Axel: A veces la amistad no es tan mala…**

Mientras tanto en la cocina Bon se encontraba parada frente a los Old los cuales se encontraban sentados en las sillas de la mesa.

 **Bon: ¡Escúchenme pedazos de mierda! ¡Si esta cita no sale bien me asegurare de que vivan el mismo infierno ahora!**

 **Foxy: Pero Bon…**

 **Bon: Sin peros, Chica… tú te despedirás de tus manos, Foxy… tu otra mano…, Freddy… ¡A ti te dejare más idiota! Y en cuanto a ti Bonnie… bueno, tú te aseguraras de que todo salga bien si realmente quieres conservar tu cara…**

 **Los Old: ¡Si jefa!**

Bonnie junto con sus compañeros, salieron disparados de la cocina mientras que Bon sonreía alegremente.

 **Bon: Que buenos amigos…**

Un par de horas habían pasado y las dos parejas se encontraban a punto de dejar la casa, irían en uno de los vehículos compartidos dejando el auto de Axel por esta vez. El viaje comenzó y Axel conducía mientras que Bon se encontraba a su lado, mientras que la otra pareja se encontraba detrás.

Max y Lucas se asomaron a unas calles de distancia. Lucas saco un rifle y apunto a las calles mientras que Max sacaba un radio comunicador, antes de salir Axel se había colocado un pequeño comunicador en el oído para poder estar en contacto con ellos.

 **Max: Aquí el equipo cebra reportándose señor**

 **Lucas: ¡La madre que te pario Mary!**

 **Axel: Bien ¿Cuál es su idea?**

 **Max: Lo hemos planeado todo señor, le dispararemos a una de las ruedas de su vehículo provocando un accidente**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Max: No se preocupe señor, lo hemos planeado todo… pero no aseguramos que Facundo sobreviva**

 **Axel: No lo sé…**

Axel volteó por unos segundos para observar a Facundo y arqueó una ceja al verlo actuar de manera tan absurda.

 **Facundo: Yo te quiero más…**

 **T. Chica: Yo más…**

 **Facundo: Yo mucho más…**

 **T. Chica: Que yo mucho más…**

 **Axel: Que se jodan, manden a la mierda este vehículo**

 **Bon: ¿Qué?**

 **Axel: Que te amo…**

 **Max: Entendido, luz verde señor**

Max cortó la comunicación y le hizo una seña a Lucas el cual apunto al vehículo de Axel el cual se encontraba acercándose por la calle, Lucas disparo a uno de los neumáticos tal y como habían planeado, sin embargo ambos arquearon una ceja al ver como el neumático no sufría ningún efecto.

 **Max: ¿Pero qué mierda?...**

 **Lucas: ¡Carajo!**

 **Max: ¿Qué demonios pudo pasar?...**

Mientras tanto en el garaje de la casa se encontraban los Old tomando un descanso, Bonnie había reforzado el vehículo junto con sus compañeros para que nada pudiera salir mal, cosa que arruino el intento de ambos.

 **Max: Cambió de planes…**

 **Lucas: Entendido…**

Ambos salieron del arbusto como si nada y le dejaron el rifle a un niño que pasaba por ahí para continuar su camino. Max aprovecho en el camino para llamar a Axel y preguntarle cual sería la próxima parada.

 **Max: Señor… me temo que no podremos provocar el accidente, el vehículo esta reforzado**

 **Axel: Mierda… bueno, ahora iremos a un restaurante elegante que reservo Facundo**

 **Max: ¿Un restaurante elegante?**

 **Axel: ¿Recuerdan el restaurante al cual fuimos con mi padre una vez?**

 **Max: ¿El qué Facundo por poco deja en quiebra?**

 **Axel: Si**

 **Max: ¡Recibido! ¡Vamos Nigga!**

 **Lucas: ¡Mary!**

Ambas parejas llegaron al restaurante y ya se encontraban entrando, momento que aprovecharon Max y Lucas pasa escabullirse dentro de un arbusto en la otra calle observando desde lejos el restaurante con unos binoculares.

 **Max: ¡Señor! ¡Estamos en posición!**

 **Axel: Bien ¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

 **Max: Lo que debemos hacer es…**

Max fue interrumpido cuando dos chicos de la misma edad se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban Facundo y Axel. Max junto con Lucas, abrieron los ojos sorprendido al ver a sus dos viejos compañeros de escuela al igual que Axel.

 **Axel: C-Chicos…**

 **Nicolás: ¡Hola Axel!**

 **Emilio: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Axel: Vine con mi amiga…**

Bon observo a Axel a su lado con una mirada asesina cosa que hizo que cambiara de parecer como siempre.

 **Axel: Es decir… mi querida novia**

 **Nicolás: ¿Tienes novia?**

 **Emilio: Nosotros también hemos venido con nuestras parejas ¿Quieren que pasemos el resto del día todos juntos? ¡Será divertido!**

Max que se encontraba escuchando todo por el comunicador hablo rápidamente para hacer reaccionar a Axel.

 **Max: ¡Señor! ¡Si ellos se unen con ustedes la cita será divertida! ¡No podemos dejar que sea un éxito!**

 **Lucas: ¡Diles que queremos verlos! ¡Que vengan aquí!**

 **Axel: Bien… ¡Eh chicos! ¡En ese arbusto en la otra calle se encuentran unos pervertidos espiando a sus novias!**

 **Los otros dos: ¿¡Qué!?**

Ambos salieron disparados en la dirección donde señalo mientras que Axel sonreía de manera burlona, luego de eso dejando a un lado lo que acababa de pasar las dos parejas fueron a la mesa que había reservado Facundo. Aprovechando que la mesa se encontraba junto a una ventana Axel echo un ojo y observo como los dos chicos se acercaban al arbusto para luego observar en él y como tenía el comunicador encendido logro escuchar todo.

 **Nicolás: ¿Max? ¿Lucas?**

 **Lucas: ¡A ellos!**

Max y Lucas salieron de los arbustos y tomaron a ambos para luego introducirlos dentro del arbusto, el arbusto comenzó a moverse de manera brusca mientras que Axel escuchaba sonidos de golpes y quejidos.

 **Max: ¡Quédate quieto mierda!**

 **Lucas: ¡Pendejos!**

 **Nicolás: ¡Ya suéltennos! ¡Ay!**

 **Emilio: ¡Mi cara anormales!**

El arbusto dejo de moverse y todo quedo en silenció, luego de eso Axel arqueó una ceja al ver como Lucas junto con Max salían del arbusto con los trajes que traían sus dos viejos compañeros. Max sacudía sus manos mientras que Lucas sonreía de forma burlona.

 **Max: Eso fue fácil**

 **Lucas: Continuemos con la operación…**

Ambos entraron en el restaurante no sin antes tomar un menú del puesto de uno de los camareros y colocárselos en la cara para que no los reconocieran, aunque llamaban demasiado la atención llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros y se sentaron como si nada, obviamente las parejas de sus otros dos viejos compañeros no tardaron en hablar.

 **P. de Nicolás: Amor… te ves más negro**

 **P. de Emilio: Y tú te ves más bajo amor**

 **Lucas: N-No es nada amor… estoy bien**

 **Max: Puede que sea más bajo pero mi polla sigue siendo bien grande**

 **P. de Emilio: ¡Amor! ¡Compórtate!**

 **Max: ¡Cállate y vuelve a la cocina mujer!**

La pareja de Emilio le dio una bofetada a Max provocando que cayera sobre la mesa con el menú cubriendo su cara por lo que aún no lo habían reconocido. Luego de eso se levantó y se fue con su amiga dejando en la mesa a los dos idiotas.

 **Lucas: ¿Sabes qué acabamos de arruinar la relación de nuestros dos viejos amigos?**

 **Max: Ya habrá tiempo para lamentarse, ahora la misión**

Max se recuperó y al igual que Lucas seguía con el menú en sus caras provocando que cada persona que pasara los observara confundido, sin embargo lograron mantenerse sin ser descubiertos por lo que nuevamente comenzaron a hablar por el comunicador.

 **Max: Señor… ya estamos en posición**

 **Axel: Bien, tengo un plan… hagan silenció y escuchen**

Ambos comenzaron a escuchar por el comunicador con atención y Axel sonrió de forma burlona al ver al mesero acercarse a su mesa para pedir la orden.

 **Mesero: ¿Qué desean?**

 **Axel: Quiero conejo**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Facundo: Mmm… ¿No tienen pollo?**

 **Mesero: Unas buenas elecciones caballeros… y para las-**

Ambas parejas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver como el mesero salía disparado y Bonnie se colocaba en su lugar vestido al igual que el mesero y con un bigote que no engañaba a nadie… menudo idiota.

 **Bonnie: ¿Qué les sirvo?**

 **Axel: ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Bonnie: Eh… trabajo aquí**

 **Axel: Oh…**

 **Bon: Que coincidencia más justa… ¿Verdad Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: Si jefa… digo, hermanita**

 **Bon: Traigan el mejor plato de la casa… ¡Y sin conejo ni pollo!**

 **Facundo: Oh…**

 **Axel: Mierda…**

 **Bonnie: Enseguida…**

Bonnie se retiró de la mesa dejando a las novias observando molestas a sus parejas, Max al igual que Lucas bajaron sus menos y dieron un golpe a la mesa, el desgraciado estaba arruinando sus planes.

 **Max: Genial… ¿Y ahora qué?...**

 **Lucas: Supongo que tendremos que esperar…**

La cena continuó como siempre… Facundo comiendo como un degenerado mientras los demás lo observaban, incluso algunos restos de comida cayeron sobre la mesa donde se encontraban Max y Lucas, sin embargo no se presentó ninguna oportunidad de arruinar la cena y las dos parejas ya se encontraban saliendo.

Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que Facundo había arruinado su cita con Toy Chica hablando con la comida en la boca cosa que hizo que se enfadara y Axel… bueno, no pudo hace mucho más.

Max y Lucas estaban a punto de irse pero Freddy apareció frente a ellos junto a Chica, ambos vestidos como meseros al igual que Bonnie y le depositaron en la mesa a ambos su comida… o más bien la comida que habían pedido las parejas de sus amigos.

 **Max: Wou…**

 **Lucas: Supongo que Axel puede esperar un poco**

 **Freddy: ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?**

 **Max: Disfrutamos el día… ¿Y ustedes?**

 **Chica: Trabajamos aquí porque Bonnie quiere hacer que la cita de Bon salga bien…**

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

 **Lucas: Eh… bueno, suerte con su empleo chicos**

Chica y Freddy comenzaron a retirarse… sin embargo Max y Lucas observaron a chica la cual se veía bastante bien vestida de mesera.

 **Max: Que buen culo…**

 **Chica: ¿Eh?**

 **Max: Eh… ¡Que este lugar es muy chulo!**

 **Lucas: ¡Sí!**

Chica y Freddy se retiraron finalmente dejando a ambos en la mesa con sus platos de comida robados, Max aprovecho para encender el comunicador y llamar a Axel.

 **Max: Axel… Bonnie y los Old intentan mejorar tu cita…**

 **Axel: Me di cuenta… ahora iremos al cine**

 **Max: Recibido… estaremos allí en uno minutos y veremos cómo joderles la cita ¡Equipo cebra fuera!**

 **Axel: Cambió y fuera**

 **Lucas: La próxima vez yo elijo el nombre del equipo…**

 **Max: Como sea… ¡A comer!**

Ambos comenzaron a comer de los platos y al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban satisfechos en su mesa ambos recostados sobre las sillas. Max y Lucas estaban a punto de levantarse para continuar con el plan.

 **Max: ¡Bien! ¡Arruinemos esa cita!**

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Qué!?**

Bonnie se encontraba junto a la mesa de los dos y había escuchado sus palabras, ya no tenía escapatoria ni excusa.

 **Max: Eh…**

 **Bonnie: Espero que no hablen de la cita de mi hermana…**

 **Lucas: Axel nos pidió arruinar la cita y debemos hacerlo, no hay nada mejor que hacer**

 **Bonnie: Me temo que no puedo dejarlos escapar…**

 **Max: Uh… pero… que pena… al parecer ahora trabajas aquí y por lo tanto… debes limpiar nuestra mesa y la de los demás clientes…**

 **Bonnie: ¡Pero!**

Ambos salieron disparados fuera del restaurante a toda velocidad mientras Bonnie tiraba su mantel al suelo y los otros tres Old se acercaban hasta estar junto a él.

 **Foxy: ¿Qué paso Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: Los otros dos idiotas planean arruinar la cita de Bon… estaremos muertos si lo logran…**

 **Chica: ¡Debemos pararlos ahora!**

Los Old estaban a punto de ir en busca de los dos idiotas, pero el jefe del restaurante se plantó frente a ellos impidiendo que pudieran irse.

 **Jefe: ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Deben trabajar todo el turno!**

 **Bonnie: ¡No entiende! ¡Estaremos muertos si no nos deja ir!**

 **Jefe: Ustedes firmaron el contrato ¡Se quedan!**

 **Foxy: Genial… y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?**

 **Freddy: Tengo una idea chicos…**

 **Bonnie: Ahora no Freddy**

 **Freddy: Pero… ¿Y si matamos al jefe?**

 **Bonnie: Freddy… es la primera vez que dices algo inteligente…**

 **Chica: Buena idea…**

 **Foxy: Si…**

 **Jefe: Oh mierda…**

Mientras tanto a unas cuantas calles del lugar Max junto con Lucas, se encontraban descansando en una banca de un parque debido al cansancio de haber tenido que escapar de los Old, ambos estaban a punto de seguir su camino hasta que Springtrap se acercó corriendo a ellos.

 **Springtrap: ¡Hola chicos!**

 **Max: ¿Springtrap?**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Springtrap: Escapar de una loca… como siempre ¿Y ustedes?**

 **Max: Arruinamos la cita de Axel**

 **Springtrap: Suena divertido… me gustaría unirme pero… ¡Oh mierda aquí viene!**

 **Julie: ¡SPRINTRAP! ¡VEN AQUÍ!**

Springtrap salió corriendo nuevamente dejando a los dos confundidos, luego de eso una chica que se les hizo familiar a ambos se detuvo junto a ellos.

 **Julie: ¡Chicos!**

 **Max: Oh… hola Julie**

 **Lucas: ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Julie: Bastante bien… intento pedirle amablemente una cita a Springtrap… con esta cuerda**

Julie saco una cuerda y los dos arquearon una ceja para luego sonreírle.

 **Ambos: Mola…**

 **Julie: ¿Y ustedes?**

 **Lucas: Arruinamos una cita de Axel**

 **Julie: Suena bien… ¡Bueno! ¡Nos vemos chicos!**

 **Ambos: Suerte**

Julie continuó su persecución por Springtrap y ambos solo se observaron levantando sus hombros para luego continuar con su camino en dirección al cine. Al llegar y entrar por la entrada observaron una cantidad absurda de parejas y grupos de amigos, y en el fondo en el puesto de comida se encontraban las dos parejas haciendo fila para comprar algo de comida para ver durante la película. Max y Lucas aprovecharon para escabullirse dentro de la fila y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban primeros, obviamente el de detrás no tardo en reclamarles, aunque al ver a Lucas solo retrocedió y guardo silencio, tener un amigo negro mola.

 **Empleada: ¿Qué van a pedir chicos?**

 **Max: Yo quiero unas palomitas grandes y un refresco**

 **Lucas: Yo quiero unos nachos**

 **Empleada: Enseguida**

Max nuevamente aprovecho para encender el comunicador y llamar a Axel por él.

 **Max: Adivina donde estamos…**

 **Axel: ¿Qué mierda?**

Max y Lucas comenzaron a mover sus brazos como idiotas desde el primer puesto de la fila y Axel junto con los otros tres observaron arqueando una ceja a los dos idiotas, Bon no tardó en adelantarse y colocarse junto a ellos.

 **Bon: ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?**

 **Max: ¡Eh! Bueno… yo y Lucas estábamos…**

 **Lucas: Prostituyéndonos…**

 **Bon: ¿Qué?**

 **Lucas: Si… hemos venido a este puesto de comida dentro del cine por un poco de comida**

 **Bon: ¿Saben que fuera del cine hay tiendas verdad?**

 **Max: Nah… la última vez pensaron que Lucas iba robar y llamaron a la policía**

 **Bon: Oh… bueno, ya que estoy aquí junto a ustedes pediremos la comida juntos**

 **Max: Claro, te dejamos luego de nosotros**

La empleada les entrego lo pedido a ambos y luego de eso se hicieron a un lado de la fila dejándole el paso libre a las dos parejas, luego de eso las dos parejas tomaron camino a la sala por la cual Max y Lucas aprovecharon para escabullirse sin pagar obviamente, caminaron sin que los vieran hasta estar en la primera fila de la sala. Max como de costumbre volvió a encender el comunicador.

 **Max: Axel… ¡Mira!**

Ambos nuevamente comenzaron a mover sus brazos como idiotas mientras que Axel se daba un Facelpam y Bon volvía a colocarse junto a ellos para observarlos confundida.

 **Bon: ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

 **Max: Mierda…**

 **Lucas: Eh bueno… tomamos un descanso y fuimos a ver una película**

 **Bon: ¿De amor?**

 **Max: Eh bueno… Bon es hora de decir la verdad… yo y Lucas salimos**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Si… pero no le digas a Mangle… quiero decírselo por mi cuenta…**

La pantalla de la sala se encendió y Bon volteó hacia ella momento que Lucas aprovecho para comenzar a ahorcar a Max por pendejo, aunque ambos también se detuvieron al ver la pantalla de la sala al igual que Bon. La pantalla mostraba el título "El retorno de los zombies del espacio 7" cosa que hizo que ambos celebraran levantando sus manos.

 **Max: ¡Sí! ¡A la mierda el amor!**

 **Bon: Max… pensé que dijiste que salían…**

 **Max: Claro… salimos al cine ¿Qué pensaste Bon?**

 **Bon: Pensé que eran pareja…**

 **Lucas: Nah… estar mucho tiempo con Axel te hizo mal pensada Bon**

 **Bon: ¿Y por qué no querías que se lo dijera a Mangle?**

 **Max: Es que ya sabes cómo son, queriendo ir al cine todo el tiempo… ya la llevare al cine con mis niñas, no te preocupes**

 **Bon: E-Esta bien…**

Bon volteó y volvió a su lugar caminando por el pasillo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente había pensado que esos dos idiotas salían como pareja, la película comenzó pero a pesar de que Axel intentaba comunicarse con los dos, ninguno respondía… estaban demasiado ocupados viendo la película que se habían olvidado del plan, Ahora debía arreglárselas solo.

La película continuaba y Toy Chica se abrazaba a Facundo… al parecer la pareja tenía un momento romántico… al menos eso hasta que vino una escena de acción en la que Facundo lanzó el bote de palomitas provocando que cayera sobre Toy Chica, quedando cubierta de palomitas mientras observaba molesta a Facundo. En medio de la película Facundo y Axel se asomaron observando como Max soltaba un bostezo estirando uno de sus brazos finalmente abrazando a una chica a su lado, también observaron como el novio de la chica se levanta observando molesto a Max.

 **Novio: ¡Ella es mi novia!**

 **Max: Pues ahora es mía**

 **Novia: ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?**

 **Ambos: ¡No!**

 **Novio: ¡Te daré una paliza!**

 **Max: Dile eso a mi amigo negro…**

 **Novio: Hijo de perra… yo solo tengo a este idiota…**

El novio de la chica se sentó en medio de su novia y otro chico a su lado al final de la fila.

 **Amigo del novio: ¡Perdón por no haber salido negro!**

 **Lucas: Mmm… yo también podría intentarlo…**

Lucas bostezo estirando su brazo hacía el otro lado de Max y abrazo a alguien, al observar se quedó con una cara de pokerface al ver un chico de su misma edad el cual también lo observaba confundido.

 **Lucas: Mierda…**

Facundo arqueó una ceja e hizo lo mismo que Max abrazando a Toy Chica con uno de sus brazos, finalmente estaba haciendo algo bien. Por otra parte Bon observo a Axel con la intensión de que hiciera lo mismo.

 **Bon: Axel… ¿No estás cansado?...**

 **Axel: Oh cierto…**

Axel estiro uno de sus brazos mientras bostezaba para luego terminar abrazando a Toy Chica al igual que Facundo, aunque obviamente no tardó mucho tiempo para que luego Axel se encontraba abrazando a Bon con un brazo roto.

La película termino y la pareja salió de la sala, Axel se aún con el brazo adolorido por lo que hizo Bon y Facundo se encontraba con el bote de palomitas en su cabeza debido a que quería terminarse toda las palomitas. La pareja salió del cine lista para volver a casa y seguidos de ellos salieron los otros dos, Max seguía abrazado a aquella chica aunque se detuvo para luego tirar a la chica al bote de basura junto a la puerta de la sala como si nada.

 **Novia: ¿¡Qué haces!?**

 **Max: Termino la película, es todo**

Lucas salió de la sala para luego colocarse junto a Max, luego de un par de minutos ambos salieron del cine vestidos con camisas y unas gorras de la película mientras sonreían alegremente.

 **Max: Que buena película…**

 **Lucas: Si…**

 **Max: Espera… ¿No se nos olvida algo?**

 **Lucas: ¡La cita pendejo!**

 **Max: ¡Mierda!**

Max encendió el comunicador, mientras tanto las parejas se encontraban volviendo en su vehículo directo a casa, sin embargo Bon le pidió a Axel parar el vehículo, en el camino se habían encontrado una feria del tema romántico por lo que Toy Chica y Facundo insistieron en ir a pesar de que estuviera anocheciendo. En ese momento Axel contesto aprovechando que las parejas bajaban del vehículo en lo que aparcaba.

 **Axel: ¡Pendejos!**

 **Max: ¡Perdón! ¡Era una buena película!**

 **Axel: Como sea… iremos a una feria… es la última oportunidad de cortar el rollo y evitar tener sexo esta noche**

 **Lucas: No se preocupe jefe… esta vez no fallaremos, aguante un poco**

 **Axel: Bien…**

Axel salió del vehículo y las parejas entraron en la feria, como era de esperarse se encontraban los típicos juegos de feria como los de disparar al parto, derribar unas botellas con una bola, la rueda de la fortuna, entre otros muchas más atracciones.

Facundo y Toy Chica fueron a la atracción de disparar al globo con agua para que se llene y explote, aunque como era de esperarse… en vez de jugar al juego comenzaron a mojarse entre sí mientras reían como la típica pareja mientras Bon y Axel observaban con los brazos cruzados detrás de ellos.

Por otra parte Max y Lucas se encontraban recorriendo un bosque que se atravesaba en el camino para llegar a la feria, momento que ambos aprovecharon para conversar un poco sin muchas tonterías.

 **Lucas: ¿Por qué no saliste con Mangle hoy?**

 **Max: Debíamos arruinar la cita de Axel ¿Recuerdas?**

 **Lucas: No me digas que preferirías salir con Foxy**

 **Max: Claro que no pendejo, admito que su versión mujer me atrae pero te recuerdo que este es la versión hombre…**

 **Lucas: ¿Entonces?**

 **Max: Puede que si me hubiera gustado salir con Mangle pero…**

 **Lucas: ¿Pero?**

 **Max: ¿Cómo crees que la convencí de no tener una cita? Esta noche habrá Fanservice…**

 **Lucas: Bueno… no es tan malo al menos y…**

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando un oso salió de entre los árboles y rugió con fuerza frente a ellos los cuales se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Volviendo con Axel y Bon, ambos se encontraban esperando su turno en el juego, Axel se separó un poco cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar.

 **Axel: ¿Qué pasa Mary?**

 **Max: Eh bueno… malas noticias, nos encontramos con un oso en el bosque de camino**

 **Axel: ¡A la! ¿¡Están bien!?**

 **Max: Si… pero Lucas ataco al oso…**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Max: Si, y luego vino la familia del oso y Lucas también la ataco por lo que llamaron a control animal y se llevaron a Lucas pensando que era una especie salvaje… asique aguanta un poco más en lo que voy a sacarlo**

 **Axel: Recibido…**

La comunicación se volvió a cortar y ya era el turno de Axel y Bon, ambos se acercaron y comenzaron con el juego, aunque Bon con la intensión de poner la situación romántica como Toy Chica le disparo a Axel, aunque Axel vio esto como una declaración de guerra.

 **Axel: Con que esas tenemos**

Axel disparo a Bon en los pechos provocando que se remarcaran y Bon al igual que él comenzó a dispararle, aunque a diferencia de la otra pareja ellos lo hacían como si se tratara de una guerra de disparos. Luego de un buen rato de disparos al azar ambos terminaron completamente mojados e inclusive el empleado del puesto el cual los mando a tomar por culo, ninguna de las parejas gano nada por jugar con el agua.

Luego de que las parejas se fueran de aquel puesto los otros dos entraron en la feria al parecer acababan de escapar de algo por lo que se encontraban recuperando el aliento.

 **Max: Admito que fue divertido burlarse de control animal…**

 **Lucas: A huevo…**

 **Max: ¡Deja eso!**

 **Lucas: Pero es un recuerdo…**

 **Max: Déjalo que debemos centrarnos en la misión…**

 **Lucas: Bien…**

Lucas arrojo una pata de oso que tenía consigo y ambos observaron la enorme feria, aprovecharon la multitud de personas para poder moverse sin ser reconocidos, aprovecharon y compraron unos algodones de azúcar para cubrir sus caras ¿Quién sospecha de dos sujetos cubriéndose el rostro con algodón de azúcar? ¡Nadie!

Ambas parejas ahora se encontraban en el juego de derriba una pila de botellas con una pelota, los otros dos se colocaron desde lejos observando todo a través de sus algodones de azúcar, las parejas arquearon una ceja al ver a Bonnie salir en medio del puesto como si nada con otro bigote falso.

 **Bonnie: ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **Axel: ¿Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Ahora trabajo aquí!**

 **Axel: Pensé que estabas en el restaurante**

 **Bonnie: Es que nuestro jefe… murió…**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo?**

Bonnie levanto la mirada y comenzó a recordar como bajaban el cuerpo de su jefe en una carretera, incluso le habían robado el auto. Recordó como comenzaron a patearlo en la carretera para luego dejarlo y acelerar.

 **Bonnie: Eh… tenía sida…**

 **Axel: ¿Esta bien?...**

 **Bonnie: Eh… ¿Quién va primero?**

 **Facundo: ¡Yo! ¡Ganaré un oso para mi querida Toy Chica!**

 **T. Chica: Que lindo amor…**

Facundo entrego un billete de cinco dólares y Bonnie le entrego las tres bolas, después de tres intentos no logro acertar ni una sola ni rozando, Bonnie solo se encogió de hombros mientras Facundo se retiraba derrotado por su puntería.

El siguiente en pasar fue Axel por obligación de Bon, como era de esperarse Bonnie le entrego las bolas sin que tuviera que pagar y los primeros dos intentos fallo como Facundo, Bonnie se encontraba nervioso de que pudiera fallar el último y jodiera su plan, sin embargo Bonnie quedo noqueado dentro de juego cuando Axel lanzo su última bola directo en su cabeza.

 **Axel: ¡A huevo! ¡Gane!**

Axel extendió sus manos y sacó desde debajo del puesta un oso de peluche enorme con el cual se acercó al grupo de tres.

 **Facundo: Hijo de perra…**

 **Bon: ¿Es para mí verdad?**

 **Axel: No, es mío**

 **Bon: . . .**

El grupo de tres continuó avanzando seguidos de Axel el cual se encontraba metido dentro del oso, solo su piernas se veían fuera de él cosa que hizo que los otros dos los cuales se encontraban ocultos estallaran en risas.

 **Max: Oh dios mío… Bon me cae bien… un poco**

 **Lucas: Igualmente…**

 **Max: De seguro van al túnel del amor ¿Tienes algún plan?**

 **Lucas: Claro que si… sígueme…**

Las dos parejas tal y como habían dicho los otros dos se encontraban a punto de subir al túnel del amor, la primera en subir fue Toy Chica y estaba a punto de subir Facundo hasta que Bon le susurro a Axel en un tono pícaro.

 **Bon: Cuando estemos ahí dentro haremos cosas pervertidas…**

 **Axel: ¡A un lado!**

Axel se lanzó en el bote y el juego arranco dejando a Facundo y a Bon observando molestos el bote alejándose por el túnel, por lo que Bon observo al empleado que atendía la atracción.

 **Bon: ¡Traiga otro bote ahora!**

 **Empleado: Solo uno a la vez…**

Bon observo al empleado con su mirada asesina provocando que el pobre empleado temblara y pulsara un botón junto a él, el cual hizo que otro bote saliera y Bon sin dudarlo lanzó dentro a Facundo para luego subirse y ordenarle al sujeto que acelerara.

Bon se encontraba persiguiendo el bote de Axel y Toy Chica junto con Facundo, mientras tanto a lo lejos del inicio de la atracción de encontraban los otros dos navegando en un pequeño bote militar con cañones de verdad incluido… ¿De dónde lo sacó Lucas? ¿Qué importa? Después de todos los cuatro son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Los dos apuntaron los cañones en dirección al barco de Bon con la intensión de hundirlo y arruinar de una vez por todas la cita de Bon, pero se detuvieron cuando fueron embestidos por un lado por otro barco… era un barco pirata en miniatura como el barco militar de los otros dos, solo que este era conducido por Foxy y los otros tres Old, aunque Bonnie seguía inconsciente.

 **Foxy: ¡No arruinaran esa cita!**

 **Max: ¡Eso ya lo veremos!**

 **Lucas: ¡Fuego!**

Y así una intensa batalla entre un barco pirata y un baro militar en miniaturas comenzó mientras la persecución de Bon y Facundo continuaba. Mientras tanto en el bote Axel y Toy Chica se encontraban en silenció, era una situación un poco incomoda.

 **T. Chica: Bueno… ¿Y cómo llevas la cita?...**

 **Axel: Bien…**

 **T. Chica: Eh… bien…**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **T. Chica: ¿Y si lo hacemos aquí?**

Axel ya se encontraba saltando de bote en bote molestando a las parejas que se encontraban en ellos mientras Toy Chica se cruzaba de brazos soltando un suspiro. Mientras tanto la pelea entre los barcos de los otros continuaba hasta que llegaron a la entrada del túnel.

Foxy sonrió de forma burlona y sacó unos barriles de pólvora cosa que hizo que sus compañeros lo miraran aterrados.

 **Chica: ¡Foxy! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!**

 **Foxy: Pero la mecha está apagada**

En esos momentos Lucas había hecho un disparo al barco de Foxy pero fallo provocando que rozara el barril y la mecha se encendiera.

 **Foxy: Me lleva…**

El barco de Foxy exploto por el barril y los dos comenzaron a celebrar en el suyo la victoria.

 **Lucas: ¡A huevo!**

 **Max: Que bueno que no tuve que usar esto… solo le saque el seguro**

Max sacó una granada en una de sus manos la cual se encontraba sin seguro, cosa que hizo que Lucas lo observara molesto.

 **Lucas: ¡La puta que te!-**

El barco exploto al igual que el de Foxy y todos los demás botes con las parejas observaron la explosión al fondo asombrados por el tamaño de la misma. El viaje llego a su fin y el primero en bajar fue Axel seguido de una cantidad de parejas, luego Toy Chica y al final los otros dos, aunque como era de esperarse Bon le dio un golpe en la cabeza por pasarse de listo.

Las dos parejas se encontraban camino al vehículo nuevamente, la cita se había jodido lo suficiente por lo que pensaron que había sido un éxito, Max y Lucas salieron del lago al final de la atracción y comenzaron a recuperarse mientras celebraban. Eso hasta que vieron como los Old llegaba al final del recorrido flotando en tablas de madera restantes del barco.

 **Foxy: ¿Nos ayudan chicos?...**

 **Max: ¿Aun quieren que la cita salga bien?**

 **Foxy: Eh… si…**

 **Max: Nos vemos en Disney perras…**

Max pulsó un botón que se encontraba en un panel al final de la atracción provocando que una corriente desviara el camino del río mandando a los Old a quien sabe dónde, luego de eso intento nuevamente ponerlo como antes, aunque no lo logro y ambos observaron cómo mandaban botes de otras parejas por el mismo lugar.

 **Max: Uy…**

 **Lucas: ¡Vámonos antes de que nos pillen!**

Ambos salieron disparados de la feria a toda velocidad y mientras tanto las parejas se encontraban regresando en su vehículo, aunque Facundo de golpe cambió la dirección ya que esta vez el pidió conducir. La idea de él era simple… ir a un acantilado para observar unos fuegos artificiales que había preparado, Axel no dudo en avisar a los dos con la intensión de que arruinaran el plan de Facundo.

Finalmente las parejas se encontraban en el acantilado luego de un viaje, Facundo sentado junto a Toy Chica y Bon junto a Axel, como era de esperarse los otros dos llegaron un poco más tarde y encontraron los fuegos artificiales listos para ser lanzados.

 **Max: Bien… última oportunidad…**

 **Lucas: Hagámoslo...**

De la nada los Old salieron abalanzándose contra Lucas, habían logrado llegar porque un río se conectaba justo por donde los habían arrojado, Max al ver esto intento correr hacía los cohetes pero Bonnie logro abalanzarse contra él.

Facundo continuaba conversando con todos haciendo tiempo sin darse cuenta de la pelea que se había arma unos metro detrás de ellos, Max logro zafarse de Bonnie y se acercó a la consola de los cohetes, pulsando botones al azar comenzó a disparar todos los cohetes de manera aleatoria.

Las parejas observaron cómo nombres en el cielo comenzaban a formarse y todos comenzaron a estallar en risas al ver los nombres en el cielo, salvo los cuatro que terminaron jodidos. "Max x Foxy" "Lucas x Golden" "Axel x Bonnie" y "Facundo x Ventilador" fueron los nombres que se formaron dejando a los cuatro con la boca abierta.

 **Max: No vuelvo a tocar esta mierda…**

 **Bonnie: Pendejo…**

Luego de que Bon se enterase de todo y les diera una paliza a los cuatro junto con los Old finalmente todos volvieron a casa como siempre, después de un largo día.

 **Lucas: Estoy muerto…**

 **Chica: ¿Aún quieres que afile el látigo?**

 **Lucas: ¡Diablos mujer! ¡Sí!**

Lucas y Chica subieron a su cuarto como siempre y como son escenas de masoquismo no las mostraremos el público. Facundo y Toy Chica no tardaron en subir a su cuarto para hacerlo como siempre. Dejando solo a Max y a Axel en el salón principal.

 **Max: Bueno… lo intentamos…**

 **Axel: Se arruino por si sola…**

 **Max: Es cierto… bueno, me largo**

Max subió hasta su cuarto con la única intensión de descansar, pero al abrirlo parpadeo un par de veces al ver a Mangle sentada sobre la cama con el cabello suelto y largo, con una apariencia de loli lo cual hizo que Max trabara la cerradura del cuarto para luego voltear y seguir parpadeando un par de veces.

Y al final Axel el cual intento como siempre escapar, termino noqueado de un golpe a la cabeza mientras era arrastrado por las escaleras mientras su cabeza se golpeaba por cada escalón al subir.

Y así fue como nuestros cuatro héroes completaron su… ¿Día del amor?


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Comencemos con la sección de respuestas a reviews… la extrañaba también:**

Hikari no Kokoro: **Lamento la tardanza… realmente me deje llevar esta vez… quitando eso ¡A huevo! ¡Max sube un puesto! ¡Saludos!**

Frank74: **Si dejamos algo en claro con esta historia… es que ninguno de los personajes tiene cordura alguna. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo ¡Saludos!**

PSIness1: **Sin respuesta (?) xD ¡Saludos!**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, las parejas en los fuegos artificiales fueron nuestro toque preferido del anterior capítulo, ¿Y quién dice que esos dos no salen en secreto? (?) ¡Saludos!**

Nicole Kawaii: **Lo más probable es que ya hayan pasado esos exámenes con lo que tardamos en actualizar… sin embargo espero que te haya ido muy bien, y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

Axelbluefire: **Actualmente no tenemos una cantidad exacta de capítulos posibles… eso sí, obviamente la historia tendrá un final… se podría decir que la temporada dos tendrá el doble de capítulos que la primera asique no te preocupes porque pueda terminar ahora ¡Saludos!**

Thenicko735: **Exacto… transcurre durante el mes de los locos, joder… eso que le ocurrió a tu vecino debió ser épico de ver… y si, pobre oso… lo recordaremos siempre… Oso Capítulo 8-Capítulo 8… no aguanto nada, de seguro era negro por dentro… ¡Saludos!**

Mokey D. Draco: **Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo… la cita fue de lo más épica… o al menos intentamos que diera su gracia, al parecer lo logro… ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Nos alegra que te haya gustado colega, realmente a todos les encanto la cita… eso si fue épico jaja. En cuanto a los de los reviews… ¡Ese no fui yo! ¡Fue Axel! (?) ¡Saludos!**

Mesias619: **Nos alegra mucho que te guste nuestro pequeño proyecto, realmente nos esperábamos que le gustara a tanta gente y que nos apoyaran tanto… realmente es genial… oh dios mío… en la que Bon pille al que dijo eso, pobre de él… ¡Saludos!**

Guest: **¿Te casarías conmigo?... ¡Saludos!**

Beuty: **Lo siento… por la tardanza y gracias por el apoyo ¡Saludos! Y lo siento… mi corazón le pertenece al Guest que deja reviews cortos~**

Seki Blue Rose: **Nee-chan ya sabes cómo somos… estamos dementes prácticamente, y si todo esto de la historia fuera posible lo haríamos… gracias por apoyare nee-chan, a mi y a mis colegas, te lo agradecemos de verdad ¡Saludos!**

 **Bueno… antes de comenzar con el capítulo dejaré unos pequeños avisos, el primero es que me disculpo por la tardanza, hubo un tiempo en el que estuve enfermo y literalmente estaba en la mierda, ni siquiera podía levantarme porque me dolía todo el cuerpo, estuve así un par de días… por fortuna no tuvimos clases en ese tiempo pero tampoco podía trabajar en el capítulo. Aunque ya me recuperé y pude continuar con el capítulo… además también quería decir que no tengan miedo en dejar reviews con cosas sobre ustedes en la serie, realmente disfruto el responder a sus reviews… es como si habláramos y pudiera conocer un poco de ustedes además de responder a sus comentarios positivos sobre la serie, realmente ya los veo a todos como verdaderos amigos, a pesar de que solo me lean ahora al inicio del capítulo… esto ya no es un simple seguidor y escritor… ya somos una familia, realmente… gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre nos bridan en cada proyecto, realmente esto ya es a otro nivel… si seguimos siempre hasta el final… no olviden que todo esto es posible gracias a ustedes, los queremos.**

 **Ahora mi segundo aviso… este más que nada es un punto que solamente pienso yo, no eh hablado con mi colega sobre esto. Últimamente debido al Show… si, también ya está en progreso… están sexual izando de manera exagerada a uno de los personajes… ejem… no diré nombres. No digo que este mal… sé que les es divertido, pero esto está provocando un desbalance entre los personajes… además de que influye en las parejas de los protagonistas, cada personaje tiene su pareja y se queda así, no andaré cambiando las cosas por las referencias al show y porque los retos interfieran… cada personaje tiene su pareja y así se queda, por más que uno de los personajes comience a ser sexual izado y las referencias a "engaños" aumente por el show, como dije… no me molesta que hagan ese tipo de retos… solo no traten de hacerlos tan seguidos… no quiero que los protagonistas comiencen a ser desbalanceados o simplemente comiencen a cambiar muchas cosas en la historia por esto, cada protagonista con sus cosas… así funciona para mí. Como dije… no comenzaremos a sexual izar un personaje en la serie porque sería desbalancear el protagonismo de uno y otro, ese sería el segundo aviso… y bueno, prácticamente solo es eso…**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: El nuevo integrante de la familia**

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas del dichoso día del amor en el cual nuestros cuatro protagonistas soportaron un día tratando de arruinar una cita, al menos tres de ellos claro… además considerando que Facundo se podría decir que fue un éxito.

El reloj de todos marcaba las 6 AM y en ese preciso momento Axel se encontraba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras pensaba que todos los demás estarían descansado… eso pensaba, hasta que al bajar las escaleras se encontrara con todos a excepción de sus tres compañeros y Bon. Todos se encontraban corriendo aterrados de un lado a otro y arrojando multiples objetos, en eso Bonnie se encontró con Axel el cual acababa de bajar las escaleras.

 **Bonnie: Hola Axel ¿Qué haces?**

 **Axel: Escapando del Sexo mañanero de Bon ¿Y tú?**

 **Bonnie: Nada en especial… solo busco un regalo para el cumpleaños de Bon ¡Nos vemos!**

Bonnie salió disparado nuevamente al caos que estaban formando todos sus demás compañeros, en ese momento los otros tres también se encontraban bajando la escalera tratando de no hacer ruido, pero se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver el caos junto a Axel.

 **Max: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

 **Axel: Bonnie dijo que buscaba un regalo para el cumpleaños de Bon**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Es el cumpleaños de Bon!?**

 **Lucas: Chicos… ya no los había dicho Bonnie ¿No recuerdan?**

En ese momento los cuatro levantaron la cabeza comenzando a recordar a la vez, hace un par de días los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el sofá con los mandos jugando al Mortal Kombat X insultándose como de costumbre hasta que Bonnie llego y se colocó junto al sofá.

 **Bonnie: Chicos… recuerden que en unos días es el cumpleaños de Bon**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Está bien!**

Los cuatro suspiraron a la vez al darse cuenta de que habían ignorado por completo el aviso de Bonnie y en ese momento proseguirieron a la cocina donde se prepararon un café como de costumbre, en ese momento Bon había despertado en su cuarto.

 **Bon: ¿Listo para otra ronda Axel?**

Bon intento abrazarse a Axel pensando que se encontraba a su lado, pero al notar que ya se había escapado solo se dio un Facelpam para luego volver a descansar como si nada, mientras tanto los cuatro se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina en las sillas junto a Golden el cual parecía ser el único relajado.

 **Max: ¿Qué lees?**

Golden le paso el periódico que se encontraba leyendo hace unos minutos y se lo paso a Max, obviamente Max se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la noticia del periódico. "Hoy es el cumpleaños de la toda poderosa Bon, corran a comprar un regalo o mueran" Debajo de ese encabezado se podía ver la imagen de una cantidad absurda de personas saqueando tiendas de la cuidad y otras corriendo de un lugar a otro con objetos en sus manos.

 **Max: Joder… se toman muy enserio el cumpleaños de Bon…**

 **Lucas: No pienso ir a comprar una mierda en la mañana…**

 **Facundo: Ni yo…**

 **Axel: Me pregunto porque tendrán tanto miedo para ir a buscar un regalo de ese modo…**

En esos momentos nuevamente entro Bonnie saludando a los cuatro mientras corría con una caja en sus manos por toda la cocina como un idiota, en esos momentos Max aprovecho para llamar su atención por un momento.

 **Max: Oye Bonnie…**

 **Bonnie: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Max: ¿Por qué tan asustados con el cumpleaños de Bon?**

 **Bonnie: Bueno… la última vez que me olvide el cumpleaños de Bon me arranco la cara…**

 **Los cuatro: ¡. . .!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Por qué?**

 **Max: ¡Vamos por el regalo de Bon ahora!**

 **Axel: Chicos…**

 **Los otros dos: ¡Se!**

 **Axel: Chicos…**

 **Max: ¡Ahora chicos!**

 **Axel: Pero…**

 **Los otros tres: ¡AHORA!**

Los tres como si nada levantaron a Axel entre todos comenzando a llevarlo a toda velocidad a su vehículo, luego de eso lo arrojaron de cabeza provocando que quedara con los pies en el volante, pero poco les importo pues los tres ya se encontraban en el vehículo.

 **Los tres: ¡Acelera!**

 **Axel: Pero…**

 **Max: Será mejor que aceleres…**

Los tres se encontraban como si nada apuntándole con sus típicas armas mientras que Axel sonreía con un rostro de "Mierda", luego de eso piso a fondo con una de sus manos mientras trataba de conducir con sus pies, el viaje en busca del regalo de Bon había comenzado.

Luego de eso los cuatro se encontraban apuntándole con unas armas a un pobre empleado de la caja… si, los idiotas habían ido a robar a un supermercado pensando que en ese lugar encontrarían un regalo para Bon.

 **Max: ¡Denos un regalo para Bon! ¡Ahora!**

 **Empleado: ¡Ya no hay!**

El empleado señalo el supermercado y los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el lugar completamente vacío, ninguna estantería se encontraba con absolutamente nada… Axel disparo al pobre empleado mientras los otros tres lo observaban molestos.

 **Los tres: ¡Axel!**

 **Axel: ¿Qué? Si no nos servía de nada el pendejo**

 **Lucas: Ni siquiera dejaron el dinero de la caja…**

 **Facundo: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Max: Al auto de nuevo…**

Los cuatro se encontraban recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en su vehículo mientras que Axel conducía finalmente como una persona normal, los tres aprovecharon para comenzar a hacer sus planes.

 **Facundo: No tengo idea ¿Qué le puede gustar a Bon?**

 **Lucas: ¿Sexo con Axel?**

 **Facundo: Aparte…**

 **Axel: ¡Eh!**

 **Max: Vamos chicos… pensemos como Bon…**

 **Facundo: Mmm… ¿Sexo?**

 **Max: Vale esto no funciona… pensemos como mujeres en general…**

Los tres levantaron la mirada comenzando a pensar mientras Axel seguía conduciendo como si nada, en eso un foco se encendió junto a la cabeza de Max y luego de eso bajo la mirada mientras le sonreía victorioso a Axel.

 **Max: ¡Vamos de compras!**

 **Axel: Me recuerdas a Bon… ¡Bien hecho Max!**

 **Los otros: ¡A huevo!**

Axel nuevamente piso a fondo y en cuestión de segundos los cuatro ya se encontraban en la entrada al centro comercial al cual ya habían visitado anteriores veces, no dudaron entrar y comenzar con las compras.

Los cuatro corrían como todas unas nenazas con bolsas en sus manos, entrando de tienda en tienda mientras sonaba una típica música de compras… ¿Qué compraron? Bueno, se la pasaron recorriendo puras tiendas de videojuegos y electrónica por lo que a diferencia de cualquier otra persona normal, se la pasaron comprando y viendo videojuegos como si fueran mujeres en tiendas de ropa. Al final luego de unas largas escenas de compras los cuatro se encontraban saliendo del centro comercial con bolsas en sus manos y lentes con estrellas en ellos… a excepción de los de Lucas los cuales traían el símbolo de dinero.

 **Max: Eso fue genial…**

 **Los otros tres: Si…**

 **Bon: Hola chicos…**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Ah!**

Los cuatro saltaron de golpe por el susto, Bon se encontraba frente a ellos acompañada por Bonnie el cual sonreía nervioso mientras saludaba con la mano detrás de ella, la cual solo los observaba arqueando una ceja.

 **Bon: ¿Se acordaron de comprarme un regalo verdad chicos?**

 **Max: Oh… ya sabía que nos olvidábamos de algo**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Q-Qué estamos en eso… ya sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un buen regalo…**

 **Lucas: Si… en especial para una mujer tan buena como tú**

 **Facundo: Solo lo mejor para nuestra gran Bon ¿O no Axel?**

 **Axel: Exacto…**

 **Bon: Bien… pero si no veo mi regalo ustedes tres se quedaran sin piernas…**

 **Los tres: ¿¡Y Axel qué!?**

 **Bon: El me lo pagara en la noche…**

 **Axel: ¡Vamos por el regalo chicos!**

Axel tomó de golpe a los otros tres y los cuatro salieron disparados subiéndose nuevamente al vehículo y acelerando a fondo dejando a los dos conejos en la entrada del enorme centro, nuevamente Axel se encontraba manejando mientras los otros tres pensaban… esta vez a Facundo se le vino una idea.

 **Facundo: ¡Axel! ¡Vamos a una tienda de ropa!**

 **Axel: Me recuerdan a Bonnie… ¡Podría funcionar!**

Nuevamente Axel piso a fondo mientras tanto, en la tienda de ropa más elegante y más cercana se encontraba una mujer con un vestido rojo enseñándoselo al que parecía ser su esposo el cual se encontraba sentado en un sofá de la tienda.

 **Mujer: ¿Cómo me veo amor?...**

 **Sujeto: Uh… dios… si existes… ¡Llévatela!**

En ese momento los cuatro irrumpieron en la tienda estrellando el vehículo contra las paredes de una de la tienda, de paso estrellándose contra la mujer mandándola a volar, en ese momento el sujeto se tiro del sofá levantando sus manos con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras que el empleado de la tienda se acercaba con una cara de terror al ver el desastre.

 **Empleado: ¿¡Pero qué han hecho!?**

 **Max: ¡Entréguenos un regalo y nadie saldrá herido!**

Los cuatro se habían bajado del vehículo y se encontraban apuntándoles con escopetas… a excepción de Axel el cual solo traía una simple pistola, el punto es que el pobre empleado se encontraba aterrado al verlos apuntarles con armas.

 **Empleado: ¡No nos queda nada!**

 **Los cuatro: ¿¡Qué!?**

Los cuatro comenzaron a observar la tienda la cual se encontraba completamente vacía… en ese momento Max le disparo al sujeto como si nada mientras que los otros tres se daban un Facelpam… el cumpleaños de Bon era tan comercial como las fechas de navidad.

 **Max: Genial… ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Axel: ¿Al auto?...**

 **Los otros dos: Si…**

Nuevamente los cuatro se encontraban recorriendo las calles de la cuidad como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de tener la sangre de la pobre mujer en la parte frontal del vehículo, nuevamente los tres se encontraban pensando y esta vez Lucas tuvo la idea.

 **Lucas: ¡Axel! ¡Vayamos por maquillaje!**

 **Axel: No iremos a comprarte pintura para tus cosas emo Lucas… un momento ¡Bien!**

Nuevamente el vehículo acelero a toda velocidad por las calles en dirección a una tienda de maquillaje, como era de esperarse estrellaron nuevamente el vehículo contra el cristal de la tienda y se bajaron para luego acercarse a la caja y apuntarle al pobre empleado de la tienda.

 **Lucas: ¡Entréguenos todo el maquillaje y nadie saldrá herido!**

 **Empleado: L-Lo siento… se agotó todo por el cumpleaños de Bon…**

 **Facundo: ¡Me lleva!**

 **Empleado: Por favor… tengo una novia y pronto comenzare con mi carrera universitaria…**

 **Axel: No deberíamos matarlo…**

 **Max: Muy tarde…**

Max señalo a Lucas el cual ya le había disparado al pobre empleado cuando termino de hablar lo cual provoco que Axel se diera un Facelpam, luego de eso los tres observaron a Facundo el cual se encontraba bebiendo de un frasco.

 **Max: ¿Eso no es esmalte de uña?**

 **Facundo: Y un buen esmalte…**

 **Lucas: ¡Pendejo! ¡Necesitábamos eso para Bon!**

 **Axel: No hubiera servido… Bon ya usaba esmalte celeste siempre…**

 **Max: En ese caso…**

 **Los otros tres: Al auto… lo sabemos…**

 **Max: Bien…**

Nuevamente los cuatro se encontraban en el vehículo recorriendo las calles como si nada hubiera pasado, en ese momento Max nuevamente tuvo otra idea por lo que no dudo en llamar la atención de Axel a su lado.

 **Max: ¡Vamos a una joyería!**

 **Axel: Me recuerdas a Toy Chica…**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Axel: ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Me obligo a acompañarla junto con Bonnie! Quería un estúpido collar para ti…**

 **Facundo: Bien… te salvas por esta vez… solo porque el collar estuvo rico…**

 **Lucas: Pendejo…**

 **Max: Como sea… ¡Písale!**

Mientras tanto en la joyería más cercana el pobre empleado del lugar se encontraba siendo asaltado por unos sujetos que le apuntaban con sus armas, en ese momento los cuatro entraron en la tienda con el vehículo y arroyaron a los criminales salvándole la vida al empleado.

 **Empleado: Oh dios mío… muchas gracias… ¡Son unos héroes!**

El empleado les sonreía hasta que notó que los cuatro bajaron del vehículo solo para luego apuntarle nuevamente con las armas que traían ellos, en ese momento el empleado sonrío con una cara de "Mierda" mientras que los cuatro le apuntaban.

 **Empleado: Por última vez… ¡No me quedan joyas que puedan robarme! ¡Se agotó todo!**

 **Max: ¿Cumpleaños de Bon verdad?...**

 **Empleado: ¿Qué comes que adivinas?...**

 **Facundo: ¡Carajo!**

En ese momento Facundo le disparo al sujeto, pero este solo siguió cruzado de brazos mientras los observaba como si nada.

 **Empleado: Las balas no me hacen nada… me asaltaron más veces de las que creen…**

 **Facundo: ¡Doble carajo!**

Nuevamente los cuatro se largaron del lugar, en esos momentos se encontraban recorriendo las calles en el vehículo tratando de pensar en un nuevo plan para encontrar el regalo de Bon.

 **Facundo: ¿No nos queda algún lugar donde ir?**

 **Axel: ¿El chino?**

 **Max: No seas pendejo Axel…**

 **Lucas: Como me duelen los pies… esto zapatos son una mierda…**

 **Axel: ¡Bien hecho Lucas! ¡Zapatos!**

 **Max: ¡Sí! ¡Buena!**

 **Facundo: ¡Písale que ya debe estar por comenzar la fiesta!**

En esos momentos una mujer al igual que en la tienda de ropa se encontraba mostrándole un par de zapatos que se había puesto a su esposo, aunque como era de esperarse los cuatro entraron con el vehículo en la tienda arroyando a la señora, en ese momento el esposo comenzó a celebrar y sonó su teléfono.

 **Sujeto: ¿Hola?**

 **Sujeto 2: ¡A mi esposa la arroyaron cuatro idiotas!**

 **Sujeto: A la mía la acaban de arroyar también**

 **Sujeto 2: ¡A huevo! ¿Vamos a ver el partido?**

 **Sujeto: ¡Se!**

El sujeto de la tienda guardo su teléfono y salió corriendo mientras levantaba sus brazos celebrando, los cuatro se bajaron y se encogieron de hombros para luego acercarse a la caja y como de costumbre, apuntarle al empleado con sus armas.

 **Empleado: Es la décima vez que me roban… acabo de salir del hospital**

 **Max: Pues si no quieres volver más vale que nos des un buen regalo…**

 **Empleado: Ese es el problema… no hay nada que robar**

 **Los cuatro: ¿¡Qué!?**

Los cuatro observaron toda la tienda de arriba abajo… nuevamente nada, en ese momento los cuatro le dispararon a la vez al pobre empleado y se dieron un Facelpam a la vez, estaban más que jodidos si no encontraban un estúpido regalo.

 **Lucas: ¡Miren!**

En ese momento Lucas señalo un par de botas que había en una de las estanterías, sin embargo Max suspiro a su lado para luego observarlo.

 **Max: Son botas para hombre Lucas…**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué importa!? ¡Además sirven para mi cosplay de Red Dead Redemption!**

 **Facundo: ¡Son mías!**

 **Lucas: ¡No! ¡Mías!**

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a pelear por las botas mientras que Axel y Max comenzaban a reír un poco de fondo, aunque en ese momento Max aprovecho para susurrarle a Axel.

 **Max: ¿No están peleando como esa vez? Ya sabes… la monja**

 **Axel: Si… y eso mola**

 **Max: Si…**

En un momento de la pelea las botas salieron disparadas de la tienda y los cuatro escucharon un grito de dolor que provenía de fuera de la tienda.

 **Foxy: ¡Ah! ¡Mi entrepierna!**

 **Los cuatro: Uh…**

 **Max: ¿¡Un momento!? ¿¡Foxy!? ¡Vámonos de una vez!**

 **Los otros tres: Pero…**

 **Max: ¡AHORA PAR DE PENDEJOS!**

Luego de eso Max lanzó a los tres dentro del vehículo como pasajeros y se subió en el asiento de piloto tomando el volante, nuevamente habían retomado el viaje a toda velocidad, solo que esta vez Max conducía.

 **Facundo: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Axel: ¿Vamos a tomar helado?**

 **Lucas: ¡A huevo!**

 **Max: Por mi vale…**

Luego de un par de horas los cuatro entraron dentro de la casa con helados, uno por cada uno de los cuatro mientras sonreían.

 **Lucas: Wou… tienen razón, tomar helado alivia el estrés**

 **Facundo: Si…**

 **Axel: Se los dije chicos…**

 **Max: Chicos ¿Por qué la casa está decorada?**

Todos observaron como la casa se encontraba completamente decorada como si se tratase de una fiesta, en ese momento los cuatro observaron frente a ellos la mesa del salón principal, Bon se encontraba sentada sobre un trono de oro y todos los demás alrededor de la mesa a excepción de la falta de algunos personajes.

 **Bon: Ya llegaron**

 **Max: ¿Teníamos un trono?**

 **Bon: Se lo pedí amablemente al diablo, no pudo negarse en mi cumpleaños**

 **Axel: Pobre diablo…**

 **Bon: ¿Y los regalos?**

 **Max: ¡. . .! Mierda… la cagamos…**

 **Bon: ¿Qué?**

 **Lucas: Eh… ¡Qué te daremos nuestros regalos luego de los demás!**

 **Todos los personajes: ¡Oye!**

 **Bon: En ese caso… comiencen a darme los regalos…**

 **Bonnie: Pero hermanita… la fiesta va primero…**

 **Bon: ¿Quieres perder la cara de nuevo?**

 **Bonnie: ¡Denle sus regalos!**

En ese momento todos se colocaron en una fila junto al trono de Bon mientras que los cuatro se encontraban al final esperando lentamente su dolorosa muerte, a lo mejor se les ocurría algo para salvarse de esta.

El primero en llegar fue Foxy el cual traía consigo un barco pirata dentro de una botella, aunque todos hicieron una mueca de "Eso debió doler" cuando vieron a Foxy volver por la fila con la cabeza metida en la botella.

 **Max: Carajo…**

 **Foxy: No es tan malo chicos… al menos entra el aire**

 **Axel: Pero tú no respiras, eres una maquina**

 **Foxy: Oh… es cierto…**

El siguiente en pasar fue Springtrap el cual traía consigo dos niños, mientras le sonreía a Bon como un completo idiota psicópata.

 **Springtrap: ¡Bon! ¡Yo te traje unos niños que puedes matar!**

 **Bon: No me gusta matar niños…**

 **Springtrap: No pasa nada, entonces los mato yo**

En ese momento Springtrap se retiró del salón principal en dirección a su cuarto mientras guiaba a los niños, los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Bon suspiraba, al menos lo había intentado.

 **Bon: ¡Siguiente!**

La siguiente en pasar fue Mangle la cual traía consigo una caja que ponía "Ármelo usted mismo" con la foto de un avión en la caja, Bon acepto el regalo de mala gana debido a que ya había recibido como cinco de estos.

 **Bon: Gracias Mangle… ¡Si alguien más tiene uno de estos se lo meteré por el ****!**

Justo en ese preciso instante se encontraba Toy Freddy entrando por la puerta de la casa con una de esas cajas, aunque al darse cuenta de las palabras de Bon volteó silbando y salió de la casa nuevamente.

 **Bon: Pendejos… siguiente**

 **Freddy: ¡Yo te traje un dibujo!**

En ese momento Freddy le entrego a Bon un dibujo hecho con crayones, al parecer había una sandía con cuerpo junto a una casa muy mal hecha y un sol con cara sonriendo.

 **Bon: Gracias Freddy… ¿Porque lo deje tan pendejo?... Como sea, están salvados**

 **Freddy: ¡Sí! ¡Tío Goldie! ¡Se la creyó! ¡No sabe que en realidad nos olvidamos de comprar algo!**

 **Golden: ¡Cállate pendejo!**

 **Bon: Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh?...**

Como era de esperarse Bon no dudo en darles una paliza, luego de eso todos observaron cómo Golden se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a Freddy, ambos tenían la cabeza metida en cajas de "Ármelo usted mismo".

 **Freddy: Mira tío Goldie… soy un barco de guerra**

 **Golden: Que te calles pendejo…**

Luego de aquella escena que provoco que los cuatro soltaran una pequeña risa por lo bajo prosiguió el siguiente, Bonnie traía consigo una caja que llamo la atención de todos, tenía algunos agujeros en ella.

 **Bon: ¿Para qué son los agujeros?**

 **Bonnie: Para que respire, les traje un hijo**

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

En ese momento los tres observaron cómo Axel se desplomaba en el suelo mientras sonaba el pitido de muerto, en esos momentos como siempre salió Springtrap con los desfibriladores corriendo en dirección a Axel mientras Bon observaba a su hermano.

 **Bon: ¿A qué te refieres con hijo?**

 **Bonnie: S-Solo era un conejito, no es para tanto Axel…**

En ese momento Bonnie abrió la caja revelando a un pequeño conejito de color negro, en ese momento Facundo junto con Max rieron por lo bajo mientras que los demás observaban asombrados al pequeño conejito.

 **Max: Es muy mono…**

 **Facundo: Parece que Bon engaño a Axel y se metió con Lucas**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Maldito pendejo! Yo no tendría un hijo con esa pende-…**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Lucas: ¡Con esa hermosa mujer que tanto queremos! ¿No chicos?**

 **Max: Eh si...**

 **Facundo: Claro…**

Los tres observaron cómo Springtrap finalmente terminaba de revivir a Axel el cual se quedó observando al conejito pequeño en los brazos de Bonnie.

 **Axel: ¿Y ese conejo?**

 **Max: Es tu hijo**

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

 **Bon: Si te ocurra desmayarte frente a nuestro hijo, lo asustaras**

 **Axel: Carajo…**

 **Bonnie: ¿Cómo lo llamaran?**

 **Axel: ¡Fonnie!**

 **Bonnie: ¡Axel!**

 **Foxy: Mejor ponle Maxy**

 **Max: Tú cállate y mejor busca como quitarte esa botella de la cabeza**

 **Foxy: ¡El Maxy es real!**

 **Bon: De hecho… me gusta Fonnie**

 **Los otros tres: Opinamos lo mismo**

 **Bon: Por primera vez Axel pensó bien en un nombre**

 **Axel: ¿Lo hice? ¡A huevo!**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: Cállate pendejo**

 **Max: ¡Axel es tu hijo!**

 **Axel: Y es un pendejo**

Luego de eso Bon dejo al pequeño conejito en el suelo el cual comenzó a recorrer la casa de un lado a otro, luego de eso observo a los cuatro los cuales tragaron saliva, estaban jodidos.

 **Bon: ¿Y sus regalos?**

 **Max: Eh bueno… yo te traje mi presencia…**

 **Bon: ¿Y qué sabes hacer?**

 **Max: Eh bueno… se cocinar cosas básicas, creo…**

 **Bon: ¡A la cocina entonces! ¡Y no salgas hasta que termines de cocinar todas las pizzas como Chica y Toy Chica!**

 **Max: P-Pero…**

Bon arrojo a Max dentro de la cocina provocando que cayera de cara al suelo frente a las dos versiones de Chica las cuales arquearon una ceja, luego de eso Max se levantó despegando su cara del suelo.

 **Max: Lanzaron un hombre a la cocina… es irónico…**

 **Bon: ¡Quiero 150 pizzas!**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Bon: ¿Aún quieres conservar tus piernas?**

 **Max: ¡A trabajar!**

Max salió de la nada con un mantel que decía "Soy el mejor cocinero del mundo" y con un sombrero ridículamente grande que usaban los chef de cocina en la televisión, las Chica solo se encogieron de hombros dejando que comenzara a ayudarles, seguía Lucas.

 **Lucas: Yo bueno… eh, te traje… ¡Un traje erótico!**

Lucas sacó de la nada unas prendas bastante provocativas de quien sabe dónde, aunque Mangle de golpe saltó frente a él mientras lo observaba molesta.

 **Mangle: ¡Eso es mío! ¡Lo iba a usar con Max!**

En ese momento la voz de Max se escuchó desde la cocina.

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Bien hecho negro!**

 **Bon: No te preocupes… te lo dejaré luego de la fiesta**

 **Max: ¡Puta vida!**

 **Bon: ¿Y tú Facundo?...**

 **Facundo: Bueno… te traje… ¡Un par de botas!**

Facundo sacó de detrás de sí mismo unas botas, eran las botas que se encontraban en la tienda… ¿De dónde las había sacado? Simple… Foxy las había traído consigo clavadas en la entrepierna y las había dejado en el salón.

 **Bon: Bueno… la intensión en los que cuenta**

 **Axel: Verga… debí traer eso yo…**

 **Bon: ¿Y tú Axel?...**

 **Axel: Bueno… yo te traje… ¡Un vale para tenerme como sirviente todo un día!**

En ese momento Axel le entrego a Bon un papel que ponía mal escrito "Vale por un día para los servicios de Axel", obviamente Bon lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados pero finalmente decidió guardarlo y aceptar el regalo.

 **Bon: Bueno… ¿Quién sigue?**

Y así Ballons Boy se acercó hasta estar frente a Bon y le extendió con una de sus manos un globo mientras Ballons Boy sonreía alegremente… poco tiempo después todos observaron por la ventana como Ballons Boy se elevaba por los aires atado a una cantidad absurda de globos mientras gritaba "Hi".

 **Max: ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?**

 **Bon: Me dio lo mismo el año pasado… ¡Ustedes tres vuelvan a la cocina!**

 **Chica: Si jefa…**

 **Max: Si señora…**

 **T. Chica: Si mejor amiga…**

 **Bon: ¡Y rápido! ¡Además quiero mi pastel!**

 **Max: Pides mucho mujer…**

 **Bon: ¿Cómo?...**

 **Max: Es decir… jefa…**

 **Bon: Así está mejor…**

La fiesta continuó mientras que Springtrap con un rifle trataba de bajar a Ballons Boy el cual recorría la ciudad, llego el momento tan esperado… Bon tendría su pastel con velas de broma incluidas, en ese momento todos los restantes se encontraban cantando mientras Bon intentaba apagar las velas.

 **Max: Buena chicos…**

 **Lucas: Las mejores velas falsas…**

Bon al notar que no podía apagar las velas colocó su mirada asesina y en ese momento las velas se apagaron dejando a Max y a Lucas con la boca abierta.

 **Bon: Llego el momento de probarlo**

En ese momento el grupo de tres quitando a Axel, gritaron alegremente para luego tomar el rostro de Bon y estrellarlo contra el pastel directamente, luego de eso los tres comenzaron a reír mientras que Bon continuaba con la cara en el pastel, todos los demás se quedaron con los ojos abiertos en silenció mientras los tres terminaban de reír.

 **Max: ¿Qué? Era una broma de cumpleaños**

 **Lucas: Son divertidas…**

 **Facundo: ¿O no Bon?**

Luego de una limpieza en la cara por parte de Bon, los tres se encontraban con la cara metida en el pastel mientras que la fiesta continuaba… joder, Bon es muy aburrida… la fiesta continuó como cualquier otra, todos disfrutaban finalmente de una fiesta tranquila.

Luego de unas horas finalmente la fiesta había llegado a su fin y todos se encontraban descansando en sus cuartos a excepción de Axel el cual se había quedado en la noche como de costumbre, jugando a su preciado Mortal kombat X con su nuevo hijo a su lado el cual observaba.

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: Algún día te enseñare a usar a Sub-zero hijo, pero por ahora solo limítate a ver**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: No seas pendejo, nadie vence a Sub-zero**

 **Bon: Axel, ya es hora de ir a dormir…**

 **Axel: ¡Claro! ¡Vamos!**

Axel dejo el mando en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y tomo a Fonnie en sus brazos lo cual hizo que Bon arqueara una ceja.

 **Bon: ¿Qué haces?**

 **Axel: Fonnie es muy pequeño para dormir solo**

 **Bon: Pero…**

 **Axel: Ahora eres madre Bon, debes ser responsable…**

Y así continuó la noche, con Axel durmiendo abrazado a Fonnie mientras que Bon observaba el techo de brazos cruzados, totalmente molesta. Y así fue como los cuatro completaron el cumpleaños de Bon… sigan sobreviviendo.

* * *

 **Ahora… la sección de pregunta al seguidor que hace mucho que no la teníamos… joder como la extrañaba, en fin… lo de siempre, respondan a la pregunta si quieren.**

 **1- ¿Qué les parece el nuevo personaje?**

 **2- ¿Les gusta el nombre?**

 **3- Tengo hambre :T**

 **Hasta la próxima… ¡Saludos!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Hora de comenzar con la ronda de saludos:**

ZoroakLover **: Gracias por responder y seguir la historia ¡Saludos!**

BioLeaf: **A huevo… un nuevo libre, pero quitamos la sección de preguntas y respuestas, por un tiempo… al menos hasta que el Show llegue a tal punto. ¡Saludos y gracias por responder!**

DemonSoul13: **Muchas gracias… el capítulo de Almas Creepypasta estará a la mitad cuando leas esto de seguro. ¡Saludos!**

Frank74: **Si… era de esperarse sabiendo cómo es Axel, y que le diría pendejo… además de que es adoptado, y en caso que tu teoría sea cierta, Bon ni cavara sus tumbas, ya estarían bajo tierra~ ¡Saludos!**

Ultimonoob: **¡Gracias por responder! ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no Kokoro: **Tiene mucho poder… mucho… compartamos unas tostadas ¡Saludos!**

The ULTIMATE MEXICAT: **¡A huevo! ¡Gracias por responder! ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Gracias por responder, los regalos se los daremos a Bon durante el Show… en cuanto a tu historia, es triste hermano… pero al menos tienes salud y este Fic ¡Saludos!**

Hugotheflower13: **Eh… Fonnie manda ¡Saludos!**

Guest: **Porque el negro mola ¿No viste a Lucas? ¡Todos aman a ese negro! ¡Saludos!**

Julie-Abril: **¡Hasta que dejas un review! (?) Broma, Broma… en cuanto a la copa, nos da igual que hayamos perdido, no nos gusta mucho el deporte así que nos valió madres. De todos modos… algún día apoyaremos a nuestro país ¡Saludos!**

Nicole Kawaii: **Nos alegra que te gustara el nuevo personaje, pronto verán cómo se desarrolla ¡Saludos!**

Thenicko735: **No… es Fonnie, con "Ie" al final, en cuanto a lo del mercado, si… en el cumpleaños de Bon no hay stock ¡Saludos!**

Kosiel: **Mañana ¡Saludos!**

Guest: **Esta muy bien… debes priorizar tus estudios y no terminar como nosotros que no tienen trabajo y se la pasan haciendo historias en FanFiction ¡Saludos y gracias por responder!**

Amynya2750: **¡Gracias por responder! Primero que nada, gracias por no poder insultos en la crítica y criticarnos… porque si nadie nos critica terminamos como el Rubius, lo primero de Bon… es porque queríamos hacer algo diferente, en la mayoría siempre es un hombre afeminado o Uke, o una mujer muy sensible… además le dimos algo que nadie más le dio, una pechonalidad increíble. Y por último… en cuanto a los personajes del relleno… siempre tratamos de poner a algunos más que otros en cada capítulo, debido a que es un poco difícil poner a 17 personajes a la vez… de todos modos tomaremos cada critica en cuenta. ¡Gracias y saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Jurassic World y el Dino-Sexo**

Max se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina frente a Facundo el cual se encontraba bebiendo un café de una taza y sobre la mesa frente a él se encontraba un plato con unos huevos revueltos, ya era de mañana como de costumbre por lo cual se habían levantado ya de sus camas, aproximadamente había transcurrido una semana del cumpleaños de Bon, ambos estaban conversando pero se detuvieron al observar como Fonnie venía brincando y de un salto se subió a la mesa aplastando el plato de Facundo donde se encontraba su desayuno.

 **Facundo: La puta madre Fonnie…**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Facundo: No me importa que seas hijo de Bon ¡Ese era mi desayuno!**

 **Max: Me gusta su espíritu, además acepta que se ve adorable sobre tu comida**

 **Facundo: Jódete…**

En esos momentos Lucas entro en la cocina y se sentó en una silla junto a Max soltando un bostezo, aunque luego de eso arqueo una ceja y se quedó observando a Fonnie el cual seguía cómodo sobre el plato de Facundo.

 **Lucas: ¿No te comerás al hijo de Bon verdad?**

 **Facundo: Debería…**

 **Max: Suerte intentándolo, Bon nos dejó en claro lo que pasaría si le hiciéramos algo malo…**

 **Lucas: El infierno sobre la tierra chicos…**

 **Facundo: ¿Y Axel?**

 **Max: Esta en el baño lavándose los dientes…**

 **Lucas: Eso dijo hace media hora…**

 **Max: Sigue intentándolo…**

 **Lucas: ¿Por qué?**

 **Max: Axel dijo que Bon le hizo usar la lengua**

 **Lucas: Pues que exagerado…**

 **Max: Como sea… de todos modos me alegra tener una mañana tranquila…**

 **Bon: ¡HIJO!**

 **Max: No sé ni para que hablo…**

Bon entro en la cocina y los tres que se encontraban hicieron una seña saludándola, en eso Bon se acercó a su hija el cual seguía en el plato de Facundo como si nada pasara.

 **Bon: Hijo… ahora que lo recuerdo, tú no me regalaste nada para mí cumpleaños**

Los tres junto a Bon arquearon una ceja al ver como Fonnie se encontraba con una entrada debajo de una de sus cuatro patas, obviamente Bon extendió su mano tomando la entrada y la observo, era una entrada para un parque llamado Jurassic World.

 **Bon: ¿Qué es Jurassic World?**

 **Max: Es un parque con dinosaurios… pero pensé que solo era una película**

 **Los otros dos: Si…**

 **Bon: Oh… ¡Suena divertido!**

En eso Axel entro en la cocina y arqueo una ceja al ver a Bon sonriente y a su hijo en la comida de Facundo el cual observaba molesto a Fonnie, mientras que los otros dos seguían riéndose por lo bajo al ver a Fonnie.

 **Bon: ¡Axel! ¡Vamos a Jurassic World!**

 **Axel: Eh… yo no iré si no va el negro**

 **Lucas: Yo no iré si no va Facundo**

 **Facundo: Pues yo no voy si no va Max**

 **Max: Yo no iré si no va… eh… ¡FREDDY!**

Casualmente en esos momentos se encontraban entrando Golden junto con Freddy y Bonnie los cuales arquearon una ceja, aunque Freddy no tardó mucho en responder con una de sus pendejadas.

 **Freddy: Yo no voy si no va mi Tío Goldie**

 **Golden: Eh… yo no voy si no va Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: Chicos… yo si quiero ir**

 **Todos los demás: ¡MIERDA!**

 **Bon: Bueno, vamos todos nosotros**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: No hijo… no puedes tener sexo con Toy Chica mientras no estamos**

 **Facundo: ¡Fonnie!**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Max: Tiene un buen argumento**

 **Facundo: ¡Cierra la boca Uke!**

 **Max: ¡Vete a la mierda!**

 **Bon: Ustedes prepárense, saldremos esta tarde**

 **Los cuatro: Si jefa…**

 **Golden: Me cago en tu madre Freddy…**

 **Freddy: ¡Tío Goldie!**

 **Golden: Eres un pendejo y eso nunca cambiara…**

Como era de esperarse nuestros cuatro protagonistas debían prepararse… hacer las maletas… tomar un avión primero… ¡Cómo sea! El punto es que luego de hacer un montón de mierda para poder viajar ya se encontraban en un barco en dirección a la isla, mientras sonaba la típica canción de Jurassic Park… al menos los primeros minutos pues el sujeto que la tarareaba fue arrojado por la borda del barco.

 **Max: ¡Bon! ¡Estaba cantando la canción!**

 **Bon: No me importa… ¿Alguien más quiere cantar esa molesta canción?**

 **Todos los demás: No jefa…**

Finalmente luego de todo ese desmadre llegaron al puerto de la isla donde bajaron junto con todos los demás pasajeros del barco, en eso fueron recibidos por un guía la cual sonreía de manera perturbadora.

 **Guía: Bienvenidos a ¡Jurassic World! ¿Quién de ustedes está a cargo del grupo?**

En esos momentos Axel estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente pero Bon lo observo con su mirada asesina por lo que decidió quedarse en su lugar mientras que Bon se acercaba al guía con una sonrisa.

 **Bon: Soy yo**

 **Guía: ¡Genial! ¡Usted se encargara del papeleo de tres horas en el hotel!**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

Todos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo mientras Bon era guiada por otro guía al hotel de mala gana, en eso el guía les sonrió de manera perturbadora… o al menos era de ese modo para ellos, el hecho de la amabilidad en ella les repugnaba.

 **Guía: Ahora… ¿Quién quiere ir a un recorrido de más de tres horas sin ver ningún dinosaurio?...**

Max fue empujado de golpe y el guía sonrió tomándolo del brazo comenzando a llevárselo a la fuera mientras Max intentaba zafarse observando como todos los demás sonreían de forma burlona mientras hacían la seña de despedida.

 **Facundo: ¡A huevo! ¡Vamos a comer algunos dinosaurios!**

 **Lucas: ¿No es a verlos?**

 **Facundo: Es lo mismo ¡Vamos!**

Facundo comenzó a correr por el parque mientras Lucas soltando un suspiro comenzó a seguirle el paso, dejando solo a Axel con los dos osos y el conejo, aunque como era de esperarse no tardó mucho en presentarse una situación para separar más el grupo. Un sujeto de piel negra se colocó frente a los tres y los observo detenidamente.

 **Sujeto: ¿Quién de ustedes es Axel?**

 **Axel: Soy yo**

 **Sujeto: ¡Felicidades! ¡Ha sido seleccionado para entrenar dinosaurios!**

 **Axel: Pero no me interesa…**

 **Sujeto: Creo que no me eh explicado bien… ha sido seleccionado…**

Dos guardias que se encontraban detrás del sujeto le apuntaron con unos rifles a Axel y este sonrió con la típica cara de "Mierda" mientras el sujeto sonreía alegremente.

 **Axel: Eh… bueno si lo pone de ese modo ¿Estará Bon?**

 **Sujeto: Eh… no**

 **Axel: ¡Vamos!**

 **Sujeto: Pero…**

 **Axel: Vamos pendejo, tenemos que entrenar dragones**

 **Sujeto: Son dinosaurios…**

 **Axel: Es la misma mierda… ¡Vamos!**

Axel comenzó a ser guiado por el sujeto en dirección al lugar donde entrenaría a los dinosaurios, mientras tanto en esos momentos Max se encontraba siendo guiado por un laboratorio con una cara de "Vale verga la vida" mientras el guía iba con él delante.

 **Guía: Y aquí… es donde extraemos el ADN**

 **Max: Ajam…**

 **Guía: Y aquí es donde cocinamos los dinosaurios que salen mal…**

 **Max: Ajam…**

Max y el guía pasaron junto a un enorme horno de donde se escuchó algún especie de grito aunque Max no le dio importancia y continuó avanzando junto al guía, en eso llegaron a la central donde se encontraba una enorme pantalla frente a escritorios de multiples personas en computadoras.

 **Guía: Y esta es la base secreta donde observamos el parque**

 **Max: ¿Y si es secreta por qué me la enseñan?**

 **Guía: Puta madre… recordatorio, cambiar el nombre de la base secreta**

Mientras tanto Facundo y Lucas se encontraban observando el espectáculo del dinosaurio marino… ya saben, ese que se come al dinosaurio malo al final de la película… eh, como sea… el punto es que se encontraban viendo el show al estilo del mundo marino.

 **Lucas: Wou… es genial haber venido a mundo marino**

 **Facundo: Eh Lucas… no estamos en mundo marino**

 **Lucas: ¿No? ¿Entonces no estamos viendo una ballena?**

 **Facundo: A veces creo que tú eres el pendejo aquí…**

En eso… Axel se encontraba acariciando a un velociraptor mientras sonreía, en saco una foto que tenía en el bolsillo y se la colocó en frente.

 **Axel: Bien… ¿Este es?**

 **?: Puto**

 **Axel: ¡Muy bien Dino-Bonnie!**

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¡Puto!**

Luego de eso Axel se levantó y se acercó a una puerta que resultaba ser una reja y salió por la misma entrando en una pequeña jaula que era para salir por el otro lado, en eso el sujeto que lo trajo lo observo arqueando una ceja.

 **Sujeto: ¿Les enseñaste a hablar?**

 **Axel: Si**

 **Sujeto: Eso es…**

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos en medio de la conversación como en la película cuando uno de los sujetos novatos por accidente tropezó debido a un cerdo que escapaba y cayó en medio de los cuatro velociraptores, el sujeto observo a Axel el cual arqueaba una ceja.

 **Sujeto: ¿No iras a salvarlo?**

 **Axel: Pero si se cayó solo…**

 **Sujeto: ¿Quieres un dardo entre las cejas?**

 **Axel: Recibido jefe, salvar al pendejo**

El sujeto abrió la jaula y Axel entro nuevamente en el habitad de los depredadores… tal y como en la película se colocó frente al pobre novato que había caído dentro y comenzó a intentar alejarlos de él.

 **Axel: Tranquilos… tú vete pendejo**

El pobre chico salió corriendo dentro de la jaula junto con el otro sujeto mientras Axel retrocedía como en la película original mientras los velociraptores se acercaban lentamente a él.

 **Axel: Manténganse atrás… negro, cierra la jaula**

 **Sujeto: Pero tú…**

 **Axel: Hazlo de una vez**

 **Dino-Bonnie: Puto…**

 **Axel: Puto… ¡Putos serán ustedes!**

Axel se lanzó a la jaula mientras la puerta se cerraba y logro entrar a tiempo mientras los velociraptores intentaban entrar golpeando la jaula de manera violenta, salvado por los pelos.

 **Axel: Dinosaurios estúpidos cero… Axel uno y medio**

 **Sujeto: Este chico está loco…**

Mientras tanto Max se encontraba parado junto al guía observando la pantalla, en eso el guía le sonrió nuevamente mientras Max arqueaba una ceja al devolverle la mirada.

 **Guía: Bueno, eso sería todo el recorrido ¡Tome su nuevo empleo!**

 **Max: ¿Qué?**

El guía le colocó a Max una placa en su camisa y salió disparado fuera de ese lugar mientras Max observaba el lugar por donde se había escapado totalmente confundido, luego de eso observo a uno de los empleados en su escritorio.

 **Max: ¿Qué demonios?...**

 **Empleado: Oh… ese es el jefe o más bien era… ¡Felicidades!**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no quiero este parque! ¡Yo solo quiero ver un dinosaurio!**

 **Empleado: Tranquilo… nos dijeron a todos que veríamos dinosaurios cuando nos dieron un empleo…**

 **Max: ¿Y has visto alguno?**

 **Empleado: No… pero sé que algún día veré uno…**

El empleado comenzó a jugar con unos múñenos de dinosaurio en su escritorio mientras Max lo observaba con un Tic en el ojo, en eso una mujer se le acercó y al observar su placa le sonrió amablemente.

 **Empleada: Saludos jefe, tenemos un problema**

 **Max: Al diablo… ¿Cuál es el problema?**

 **Empleada: Necesitamos a una mujer para la película**

 **Max: Pues… no sé ¿Qué paso con Bon?**

 **Empleada: Esta con un papeleo en el hotel donde se quedaran…**

 **Max: En ese caso, pongan a Bonnie como la mujer**

 **Empleada: Pero jefe…**

 **Max: No importa, Bonnie es mucha más femenino que Bon, servirá…**

 **Empleada: Está bien jefe**

Max sonrió de lado y volvió a observar la enorme pantalla… tal vez después de todo este empleo no sería tan malo… volviendo con los demás, en esos momentos Axel se encontraba intentando robar una moto en alguna parte del parque hasta que se vio interrumpido cuando llego Bonnie en un vehículo del parque.

 **Bonnie: ¿Reparas la moto como en la película?**

 **Axel: ¿Reparar?... ¡Eh! ¡Si! Claro…**

 **Bonnie: Como sea… debes venir conmigo**

 **Axel: ¿Para qué?**

 **Bonnie: Debes entrenar un nuevo dinosaurio mutado**

 **Axel: ¿Tienen un dinosaurio mutado?**

 **Bonnie: Si ¿No recuerdas el ADN de Bon que vendiste al parque hace unos meses?**

 **Axel: Oh… con que para eso lo querían… espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **Bonnie: Se muchas cosas sobre ti…**

 **Axel: Eh… como sea, de todos modos ni quería esta moto**

Axel dejo la moto en su lugar y se dirigió con Bonnie al vehículo, luego de un viaje de quince minutos llegaron al lugar de contención del dinosaurio mutado, tal como en la película entraron a una sala donde podrían ver todo a través de un cristal, sin embargo ambos arquearon una ceja al ver el habitad vacío, sin poder ver a ningún dinosaurio en él.

 **Axel: Pero si aquí no hay nada…**

 **Bonnie: Se supone que estaba aquí…**

Ambos observaron tal y como en la película unas rasgaduras en la pared derecha del habitad por lo que pensaron que se podría haber escapado.

 **Axel: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Bonnie: Entra a ver…**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni hablar!**

 **Bonnie: No era una pregunta…**

Luego de eso se escuchó un grito de Axel y cayó de cara dentro del habitad, se levantó del suelo y observo molesto a Bonnie el cual sonreía desde el lugar donde se encontraban, si… el bastardo había hecho a un lado una parte del vidrío y lo había arrojado.

 **Axel: ¡Al menos dame un compañero!**

 **Bonnie: Está bien**

Otro grito se escuchó y junto a Axel cayó un sujeto… era el sujeto de la película que se encontraba vigilando el habitad. Luego de eso Bonnie les hizo una seña para que inspeccionaran y salió del enorme lugar para luego llamar con su teléfono a la central del parque, llamada que fue contestada por Max por un pequeño comunicador en su oreja que le habían dado.

 **Max: ¿Si?**

 **Bonnie: ¿Max? ¿Qué paso con el jefe del parque?**

 **Max: Soy yo… yo ordene que te contrataran**

 **Bonnie: Oh… escucha, tenemos malas noticias**

 **Max: Escupe conejo**

 **Bonnie: El dinosaurio mutado de ha escapado de su recinto**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera!... ¿Tenemos un dinosaurio mutado?**

 **Bonnie: Si ¿Qué no has visto la película?**

 **Max: Eh… no, de todos modos ¿Cómo es que tenemos un dinosaurio mutado?**

 **Bonnie: Es una larga historia, solo búscalo por las cámaras**

 **Max: Bien… un minuto**

Max apago el comunicador unos segundos y observo al empleado que se encontraba a un lado de él en su escritorio, ya saben… ese negro de lentes de la película, el punto es que le hizo una seña para que dejara de jugar con esos muñecos.

 **Empleado: ¿Si?**

 **Max: El dinosaurio… ese mutado ¿Se ha escapado?**

 **Empleado: A ver… deme un minuto señor**

El empleado comenzó a teclear códigos que se hicieron presentes en la enorme pantalla principal al fondo, luego de eso todos pudieron observar la cámara del habitad con visión termina, una enorme figura se encontraba detrás de dos pequeños puntos cercanos a la puerta.

 **Empleado: Es ese, el grande**

 **Max: Oh…**

Max encendió nuevamente el comunicador de su oreja y Bonnie contesto la llamada.

 **Max: Pero si está ahí… detrás de esos dos puntos pequeños en la pantalla**

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Si… ¿Qué son?**

 **Empleado: Creo que son dos personas ¿Qué hacen dentro del habitad?**

 **Bonnie: ¡Mierda! ¡Es Axel!**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! ¡Enciendan los micrófonos del lugar!**

 **Empleado: Si señor**

Mientras tanto en el habitad Axel se encontraba junto al guardia observando el lugar detenidamente, sin darse cuenta de que la enorme bestia se encontraba camuflada detrás de ellos observándolos detenidamente. Ambos arquearon una ceja al reconocer la voz de Max en el lugar.

 **Max: ¡Axel!**

 **Axel: ¿Max? ¿Qué haces en los altavoces?**

 **Max: Es una larga historia… como sea, puede que no te guste escuchar lo que te diré…**

 **Axel: ¿Y eso es?...**

 **Max: ¿Recuerdas el dinosaurio mutante del que te hablaron?**

 **Axel: Si…**

 **Max: ¡LO TIENES DETRÁS!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

Ambos voltearon y observaron esos dos enormes ojos detrás de ellos, luego de eso Axel sonrió de manera nerviosa para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a la enorme puerta del recinto mientras la bestia rugía y comenzaba a perseguirles.

Afortunadamente para ellos Max había dado la orden de abrir un poco la puerta para que lograran salir por lo que no dudaron en lanzarse fuera justo antes de que un mordisco de esa cosa les acertara.

Axel como en la película comenzó a correr y se lanzó debajo de un coche mientras que el guardia se cubrió con el frente de otro coche a un lado de donde se encontraba el de Axel, la criatura era lista por lo que logro abrir la puerta sosteniéndola con sus manos antes de que se cerrase. Axel observo abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver como esa cosa devorada de un mordisco parte del coche junto con el guardia, luego de eso recordó la película y tal como en ella hizo un corte con una navaja a una parte del coche, provocando que quedara cubierto de gasolina en todo el cuerpo. En eso la criatura asomo uno de sus enormes ojos y se quedó observando a Axel el cual se encontraba en una pose típica de escultura con una sonrisa nerviosa, el dinosaurio solo se retiró al no sentir su aroma y Axel suspiro quedando debajo del coche.

 **Empleado: Señor… se ha escapado el dinosaurio**

 **Max: ¡Verga! ¡Es como en la película original!**

 **Empleado: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

 **Max: Uh… debemos ver cómo va la situación…**

Max nuevamente encendió su comunicador y llamo a Bonnie, este se encontraba conduciendo el vehículo que le habían dado en dirección al recinto debido a que se había ido en él durante el escape de aquella cosa.

 **Max: Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: ¿Qué pasa Max?**

 **Max: Axel no murió…**

 **Bonnie: Uh… me alegro…**

 **Max: Si, pero el problema es que el dinosaurio se escapó de su recinto**

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Si… por eso necesito que avises en la zona sur que evacuen, al parecer se dirige a esa zona y puede que no esté muy contento**

 **Bonnie: Recibido**

En esos momentos los otros dos idiotas se encontraban a punto de subir a un juego de capsulas en el cual recorrían el parque, justo cuando ambos subieron en la capsula y entraron en la atracción el empleado recibió un comunicado por parte de Bonnie y cerró el juego, comenzando a evacuarse toda la zona del sur del parque. Mientras que los dos idiotas continuaban recorriendo una zona con dinosaurios herbívoros por todos lados, aunque claro… Facundo no tardo en abrir la capsula en busca de comida mientras Lucas se quedó esperando en la capsula con una cara de "Vale verga la vida".

Mientras tanto Bonnie ya se encontraba junto con Axel en el vehículo, habían logrado reunirse luego de que el dinosaurio escapara y se encontraban recorriendo los caminos del parque en el vehículo.

 **Bonnie: ¿Cómo es que antes estabas lleno de gasolina?**

 **Axel: Larga historia…**

 **Bonnie: Como sea… por cierto ¿Dónde están tus amigos?**

 **Axel: Max está controlando el parque… y los otros dos ¿No estaban contigo?**

 **Bonnie: Oh no… ¡Debemos ir a buscarlos!**

 **Axel: ¿Va enserio?**

 **Bonnie: Bueno… es lo que hacían en la película ¿No?**

 **Axel: Bien… ¿Dónde estaban la última vez?**

 **Bonnie: Max dijo que se encontraban en una atracción, de capsulas…**

 **Axel: Bueno, comencemos allí**

Volviendo con los otros dos pendejos, se encontraban recorriendo el lugar dentro de la capsula… aunque claro, como Lucas era el que conducía y no miraba en lo más mínimo por donde iba a pesar de que se encontraba en un lugar lleno de dinosaurios, ignoro esto por completo y entro por un lugar donde se encontraba una enorme reja rota, Facundo observo esto y arqueó una ceja observando a Lucas a su lado.

 **Facundo: Negro… creo que no es por aquí…**

 **Lucas: Cállate de una vez, es un atajo… se lo que hago**

Facundo observo como un pequeño grupo de dinosaurios bastante pequeños pasaban frente a la capsula y Lucas los aplastaba como si nada, Facundo luego de eso observo a su compañero a su lado con orejas mientras este observaba el camino sin importarle nada.

Ambos llegaron en la capsula y se quedaron observando un grupo de dinosaurios junto a unos árboles asombrados.

 **Facundo: Wou… cuatro dinosaurios…**

 **Lucas: ¿Cuatro? Pero si solo veo tres**

 **Facundo: ¿Y ese de allí?**

Ambos tragaron saliva al ver como dos enormes ojos se encontraban observándoles frente a la capsula, como era de esperarse tal y como en la película el enorme dinosaurio ataco a la capsula y comenzó a morderla mientras la levantaba con sus brazos, aunque como son los protagonistas lograron salir de la capsula y correr como unos maricas mientras la enorme bestia les perseguía entre los árboles del lugar. Luego de que ambos corrieran por sus vidas como todos unos hombres… gritando y agitando los brazos mientras la criatura iba detrás de ellos, llegaron a un acantilado donde debajo se hallaba un río con una catarata.

 **Lucas: Oh mierda…**

 **Facundo: ¡Negro el último!**

Lucas había volteado observando como la criatura se acercaba a ellos, pero volteo al escuchar a Facundo y observo como caía por el acantilado hacía el río, el bastardo ni se lo había pensado al saltar.

 **Lucas: ¡Ya verás!**

Lucas se arrojó por el acantilado al igual que Facundo y ambos cayeron como en la película salvándose el culo por poco, mientras tanto… en esos momentos Max se encontraba en observando la pantalla que mostraba un radar y un plano de todo el parque.

 **Empleado: Señor… ¿Qué hacemos?**

 **Max: No tengo idea amigo…**

 **Empleado: Eh… señor, este es el momento donde se ofrece a pilotear un helicóptero**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Empleado: ¿No se vio la película?**

 **Max: Digamos que puede… que haya preferido ver la resurrección de Freezer**

 **Sujeto malvado típico de película: Si jefe…**

Max volteó y observo como un sujeto que daba bastante mala espina entraba en el lugar y se colocaba junto a él observando la pantalla.

 **S. Malvado: Debe preocuparse por su parque**

 **Max: ¿¡Mío!? ¡Pero si me lo acaban de dar hace no más de una hora!**

 **S. Malvado: Escuche… solo tenemos dos opciones, o salva el parque por su cuenta o tendré que usar velociraptores…**

 **Max: Pues úselos…**

 **S. Malvado: Entiendo que no le gusta la idea pero es necesaria**

 **Max: ¿A caso alguien en este jodido lugar me escucha?**

 **S. Malvado: Muy bien, en ese caso demuéstreme que puede salvar el parque y no usaré a los velociraptores**

 **Max: Pero si yo… ¡Al diablo! ¡Tráiganme a esos dos osos para que me acompañen! Qué bueno que jugué Battlefield…**

Max arrojo la placa que tenía al suelo y salió del lugar por la puerta enorme por la que entro aquel sujeto. Mientras este… con su típica sonrisa de maldad… ya saben, es el malvado… el punto es que sonrió victorioso mientras Max se resignaba a cumplir con lo que debía.

Volviendo con los dos pendejos… estos habían caminado perdidos por la enorme selva jurásica por más de media hora, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un edificio que parecía estar abandonado… era el de las primeras películas.

Ahora… como viene el momento en el que los pendejos arreglan un vehículo pero al escritor no se le ocurre nada que poner aquí, pasaremos a la escena en donde los pendejos se van en un nuevo vehículo abandonando el lugar y llegan Axel junto con Bonnie los cuales les estaban buscando, llegaron en el vehículo que habían usado antes y se bajaron de él para inspeccionar el camino.

 **Bonnie: Mierda… se fueron…**

 **Axel: Era obvio… Lucas al ser negro sabe reparar autos mejor que nadie…**

Ambos arquearon una ceja al escuchar pasos enormes… al voltear observaron como la criatura corría hacía ellos por lo que no dudaron en subirse nuevamente a su vehículo y acelerar, se encontraban por el mismo camino por el que se habían ido los otros dos siendo perseguidos por la enorme bestia. Bonnie aprovecho que Axel conducía para llamar por el comunicador a Max.

 **Bonnie: ¡Max necesitamos ayuda!**

 **Max: ¡Ya llega la caballería!**

 **Bonnie: Pero que…**

Ambos voltearon por unos momentos observando como en el cielo se hacía presente un helicóptero piloteado por Max, Axel volvió a prestar atención al camino mientras que Bonnie continuaba hablando con Max.

 **Bonnie: ¿Sabes pilotear?**

 **Max: Eh no… pero jugué Battlefield, es lo mismo**

 **Bonnie: ¿Puedes quitarnos a esta cosa de encima?**

 **Max: ¡Claro! Por algo me traje a Freddy y a su tío ¡Dispara Freddy!**

 **Freddy: ¡Si señor!**

Freddy tomó una de las ametralladoras que se encontraban junto a una de las puertas del helicóptero y comenzó a disparar a saco mientras gritaba… acertó todos los disparos… el problema es que le estaba disparando al vehículo de Axel y no al dinosaurio como había ordenado Max.

 **Bonnie: ¡Dile que no nos dispare!**

 **Max: Golden…**

 **Golden: Ya voy…**

Golden le dio una bofetada a Freddy el cual dejo de disparar y le dejo lugar a Golden el cual si lograba acertar disparos al dinosaurio, el cual resistía bastante bien, en eso Axel aprovecho para desviarse del camino provocando que el dinosaurio continuara el camino en dirección al parque mientras Golden disparaba.

Luego de una larga persecución llegaron a una enorme cúpula de vidrio que contenía a los terodáctilos y algo que dejo a los tres sorprendidos es que el dinosaurio para lograr escapar atravesó la cúpula dejando una enorme grieta.

 **Max: Oh mierda…**

 **Golden: ¿J-Jefe?**

 **Max: Nos jodimos…**

 **Freddy: ¡Oh sí! ¡Yo vi la película tío Goldie! ¡En este momento esas cosas se liberan y comienzan a masacrar gente!**

 **Max: ¿¡QUÉ!? Debo ver esa jodida película…**

Tal y como había dicho Freddy los terodáctilos se liberaron por la grieta y comenzaron a volar en distintas direcciones, para su desgracia uno de ellos fue directo al helicóptero y se estrelló contra uno de los vidrios del frente del helicóptero atravesándolo con su pico y por poco sacándole un ojo a Max.

 **Max: ¡Ah! ¡Joder!**

Max pulso un botón provocando que un parabrisas comenzara a golpearlo pero el bastardo no quería salirse, más de esas cosas comenzaron a golpear el helicóptero y finalmente Max perdió el control provocando que comenzaran a caer en picada, Max comenzó a golpear el pico de esa cosa mientras los otros dos osos se abrazaban mientras gritaban.

A lo lejos Axel junto con Bonnie fuera del vehículo observaron como el helicóptero se desplomaba hasta atravesar el techo de la cúpula y finalmente oyeron una explosión… se jodieron los tres que iban en ese helicóptero.

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Están muertos!?**

 **Axel: Oh mierda… ¡Al suelo!**

Axel empujo a Bonnie al suelo y se lanzó al mismo solo para que luego una gran manada de esas cosas los sobrevolaran, aunque luego de eso cambiaron la dirección y comenzaron a dirigirse al parque donde se encontraban las personas.

 **Axel: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

 **Bonnie: ¡Hay que salvar a la gente y encontrar a los demás! ¡Vamos!**

Mientras tanto en la casa de los cuatro se encontraban en el sofá Mangle y las Cupcakes junto a Toy Chica observando la televisión y conversando como siempre solían hacer.

 **T. Chica: ¿Crees que los chicos estén bien?**

 **Mangle: Claro, ya sabes cómo son**

En eso se interrumpió la programación por una noticia de último minuto, en esa noticia se mostró como el parque se encontraba siendo una masacre, gente era levantada por aquellos dinosaurios y eran arrojados o simplemente se los llevaban, y en eso mostraron la foto de Max, Freddy y Golden en las noticias "Confirmando" sus muertes, a lo cual Mangle al verlo se desmayó.

 **Carl: Que exagerada…**

 **Cherry: Si… solo se murió nuestro padre**

 **T. Chica: ¿No les importa su padre?**

 **Carl: Claro que si**

 **Cherry: Pero conociéndolo y a sus amigos sabíamos que en algún momento terminarían muertos…**

 **T. Chica: Buen punto… solo espero que todos los demás estén bien…**

Volviendo a la escena, en esos momentos Max se encontraba arrastrándose fuera de los restos del helicóptero, al parecer estaba sangrando de la frente y se había lastimado, pero nada fuera de lo normal para él por lo que logro ponerse en pie luego de abandonar los restos del helicóptero, junto a él se encontraban los dos osos los cuales no habrían sufrido muchos daños por suerte.

 **Max: Esto me recordó a la vez que prostituimos esa monja…**

 **Golden: ¿Qué?**

 **Max: Eh… nada, genial… ¿Y ahora como nos movemos desde aquí?**

 **Golden: Esto no tiene arreglo**

 **Freddy: ¡Tío Goldie! ¡Me elegí la clase de ingeniero antes de salir!**

 **Max: ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Bien hecho Freddy!**

 **Golden: Tal vez no eres tan pendejo como creíamos, vamos tu puedes Freddy**

Ambos observaron cómo Freddy sacaba un soplete, aunque se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Freddy en vez de acercar el soplete al helicóptero se lo acercaba a su cara y luego de eso escucharon su grito.

 **Golden: Esto nos llevara tiempo…**

 **Max: Si…**

Mientras tanto Axel y Bonnie se encontraba corriendo en medio de la masacre de personas, habían logrado llegar luego de caminar un poco y se encontraban en medio del desastre, aprovechando la oportunidad tomaron un par de rifles de los guardias que eran asesinados por esas cosas y comenzaron a disparar a los voladores.

En ese momento uno de los voladores se abalanzo contra Axel derribándolo y quedando sobre él mientras intentaba matarle, aunque Bonnie logro reaccionar a tiempo dándole una patada para luego proseguir a dispararle. Luego de eso le ayudo a levantarse y tal como en la película ambos quedaron bastante cerca uno del otro, este es el momento en donde se besa a la mujer pero como solo tenemos a Bonnie, bueno… sirve.

 **Bonnie: Este es el momento donde nos besamos…**

 **Axel: Pero soy heterosexual**

 **Bonnie: Me da igual… bésame pendejo…**

En esos momentos ambos se besaron al más estilo de película de Hollywood, hasta que llegaron Facundo y Lucas en medio del desmadre y arquearon una ceja al ver la escena tan… extraña.

 **Lucas: ¿¡Pero qué mierda están haciendo!?**

Ambos se separaron al escuchar la voz del negro y sonrieron de manera nerviosa mientras los observaban a ambos.

 **Axel: Eh… ¡Bonnie tenía una mosca en los labios!**

 **Facundo: ¿Y se la quítate?... ¿Con la boca?**

 **Axel: ¡Sí!**

 **Lucas: ¡Oh! Bien**

 **Axel: Si… a Bonnie le encanta comer moscas**

 **Facundo: En ese caso… toma Bonnie**

Facundo sacó de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones una mosca del tamaño de su mano y le sonrió amablemente… una jodida mosca prehistórica, Bonnie asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa temblando levemente y debido a que ambos esperaban que lo hiciera tomó la mosca y la introdujo en su boca de un bocado.

 **Lucas: ¿Ese es Max?**

Lucas señalo en el cielo un pequeño punto acercándose y Bonnie aprovecho que ambos voltearon para escupir la mosca y comenzar a ahorcar a Axel mientras que el punto en el cielo se hacía más visible cada vez, era nuevamente Max en el helicóptero, estaba como nuevo… como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que esta vez él se encontraba disparando junto a Golden.

 **Lucas: ¡A huevo! ¡MAX!**

 **Max: ¡Eh chicos! ¡Tenemos un ingeniero!**

 **Facundo: ¡Mola!**

Max y Golden disparaban desde dos distintas ametralladoras a los dos lados del helicóptero eliminando a los voladores mientras cubrían a su vez a sus compañeros, aunque claro, Axel no tardó en pronunciar algo que arruinaría el momento épico.

 **Axel: ¡CHICOS! ¿QUIÉN ES EL QUE CONDUCE?**

 **Max: ¡FREDDY!**

 **Axel: PERO FREDDY SOLO SABE MANEJAR AVIONES EN BATTLEFIELD, NO HELICÓPTEROS**

 **Max: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

 **Freddy: Chicos me acabo de acordar que es cierto…**

 **Golden: ¡FREDDY Y LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO!**

En ese momento todo el grupo observo como el helicóptero nuevamente caía en picada hasta estrellarse en una explosión justo detrás del grupo a algunos metros de ellos.

 **Facundo: Uh…**

 **Lucas: Oh dios mío, han matado a Max**

 **Facundo: ¡Hijos de puta!**

Nuevamente Max se salvó de suerte con sus otros dos compañeros los cuales salieron de los restos arrastrándose como hicieron en la anterior ocasión, luego de que se recuperaran Max le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Freddy el cual lo observo con ojos llorosos.

 **Max: ¡Dijiste que sabías pilotear!**

 **Freddy: Tú no preguntaste exactamente que pilotearía**

 **Max: Al diablo… de todos modos me canse de estar en el aire…**

 **Golden: Concuerdo**

En eso todo el grupo se reunió junto al desastre que había causado Freddy observando asombrados como los tres sobrevivieron como si nada.

 **Bonnie: ¿Cómo?...**

 **Max: Somos los protagonistas… no podemos morir al menos que sea algo serio**

 **Bonnie: ¿Y los otros dos?**

 **Max: Oh… de todos modos ya están muertos**

 **Golden: ¡Oye!**

 **Max: Como sea… ¿Cómo salvamos a los personajes de relleno?**

 **Axel: Debemos acabar con esa cosa**

 **Max: Pues el helicóptero ya no es una opción…**

 **Lucas: ¿No pasaba en la película que el sujeto malvado intentaría usar a los velociraptores?**

 **Facundo: ¡Es cierto! ¡Debemos ir a detenerle!**

 **Max: ¿Va enserio? Porque no me vi la película…**

 **Axel: Bueno… ¡Yo conduzco!**

 **Lucas: ¡Ah! ¡Que perra!**

Y así todo el grupo emprendió el viaje en un vehículo robado ¿Qué importa? De todos modos de seguro el dueño ya era comida de dinosaurio así que daba igual de todos modos. Luego de un viaje de no más de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al recinto donde Axel había entrenado a aquellos velociraptores, tal y como en la película el sujeto se encontraba allí con unos militares en su poder, en eso Axel se bajó del coche junto al grupo y el sujeto se acercó a Axel con una sonrisa burlona.

 **S. Malvado: Pero si aquí tenemos a mamá dinosaurio…**

Tal y como en la película Axel le dio un golpe directo en la cara al sujeto, aunque luego de que el sujeto se recuperara le dio otro, luego llegaron algunos militares pero al igual que al sujeto Axel les golpeo directo en la cara.

 **Lucas: ¡Ya para pendejo!**

Al igual que a los otros Axel le dio un golpe directo en la cara, luego de al negro le dio un golpe en la cara a Facundo, cuando intento darle a Max afortunadamente logro agacharse y el golpe le dio directo a Bonnie el cual se encontraba a su lado sin haber hecho nada.

 **S. Malvado: ¡Si no paras llamo a esa tal Bon!**

 **Axel: Bien ya me calme**

 **Lucas: Pendejo… eso me dolió**

 **Facundo: ¿Y yo que hice?...**

 **Max: Como sea… ¿A qué veníamos?**

 **Axel: Eh… no me acuerdo…**

 **Bonnie: Idiotas, se suponen que deben detener al sujeto**

 **Axel: ¡Es cierto! ¡Nadie enviara a Dino-Bonnie a una misión de muerte! ¡Nadie que no sea yo!**

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¡Putos!**

 **Facundo: ¿Ese dinosaurio de la jaula acaba de hablar?...**

 **Axel: Le enseñe bien…**

 **S. Malvado: Es el único modo de salvar el parque y acabar con esa cosa**

 **Max: Vamos Axel, tiene razón**

 **S. Malvado: Veo que por fin entras en razón**

 **Max: ¡Pero si le dije que lo hiciera antes de mandarme en ese helicóptero!**

 **S. Malvado: ¿Qué dices Axel?...**

 **Axel: Bien… pero yo guiare la misión**

 **S. Malvado: Esplendido…**

El sujeto se retiró junto a sus militares dejando a los cuatro junto con los otros tres, luego de planear toda una estrategia como en la película, los cuatro se encontraban en la jaula, cada uno junto a un velociraptor distinto, Max junto a un velociraptor común y corriente, llamado Delsin por Axel.

 **Max: Oh Delsin… tu yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro…**

 **Lucas: Eh… te está mordiendo la mano**

 **Max: Por eso, me recuerda a Mangle**

Max se encontraba siendo mordido en una de sus manos por aquel dinosaurio, Lucas se encontraba junto a un velociraptor negro el cual tenía una cadena de oro, este se golpeó el pecho dos veces y luego extendió una de sus manos hacía Lucas.

 **?: Bro**

 **Lucas: La puta que te parió… ¡AXEL!**

 **Axel: ¿Qué? Incluso le puse Dino-Lucas**

Axel se encontraba junto a un velociraptor común como el de Max, con la diferencia de que este era el "Preferido" de Axel, al cual había llamado Dino-Bonnie de cariño, y al final Facundo se encontraba junto al último velociraptor.

 **Facundo: Oh… tú serás mi cena preferida…**

 **Axel: ¡No te comas a Alfa Facundo!**

 **Facundo: Carajo…**

 **Axel: Como sea ¿Ya estamos listos?**

 **Los otros tres: ¡SI SEÑOR!**

El plan había comenzado y era simple, Bonnie se quedaría esperando en un camión de carga junto a Facundo y Lucas, obviamente porque parodiaban a los pendejos que no hacen nada, mientras que Axel iría en una moto y Max en otra, ambos guiando a un equipo de militares, con los cuatro velociraptores principales en frente para encontrar a esa cosa.

Axel se encontraba en su moto y Max a su lado en otra, ambos estaban a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando vieron a Freddy salir de la nada montado en un velociraptor que no era de los cuatro principales.

 **Freddy: ¡A LA CARGA!**

Ambos arquearon una ceja al ver como Freddy se iba montado en ese velociraptor seguido de unos veinte más de relleno, estaban a punto de adentrarse en la densa jungla cuando un cerdito que se había escapado corrió a un lado de la jungla y todos los velociraptores corrieron tras de él, al final el cerdito se cayó por un acantilado seguido del velociraptor de Freddy y su ejército.

 **Freddy: ¡TIO GOLDIE Y LA PUTA QUE ME PARIO!**

 **Max: Uh…**

 **Soldado: ¿Estará bien?**

 **Golden: Uh… iré por él…**

 **Axel: Bueno chicos… perdimos a dos ¡Vamos!**

 **Max: ¡Si señor!**

 **Soldados en sus vehículos: ¡SI SEÑOR!**

El plan había comenzado y todos se encontraban en sus vehículos siguiendo los pasos de los cuatro velociraptores principales a través de un camino de una densa jungla, a pesar de que fuera un camino la jungla era muy densa y esto dificultaba el paso.

 **Max: ¡Chicos! ¡La jungla es muy densa! ¡Creo qué!-**

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor cuando vieron como Max se dio directo en la cara con una rama salida de un árbol, si… habían perdido a otro, pero por fortuna los demás lograron seguirles el paso a los dinosaurios y finalmente llegaron a una zona de la jungla.

Como era de esperarse todos bajaron armados incluyendo a Axel, avanzaron hasta estar detrás de un tronco caído y observaron atentamente, listos para disparar… en eso se hizo presente la enorme bestia quedando frente a los cuatro velociraptores, todos esperaban que atacaran… sin embargo como el dinosaurio mutado no solo tenía genes de Bon, sino también de velociraptor, los dinosaurios comenzaron a comunicarse mientras todos observaban.

 **Axel: ¿Cómo es posible?...**

 **Soldado: Nuestro jefe dijo que tenía genes de velociraptor…**

Axel se encontraba a punto de ahorcar al soldado que tenía a su lado, pero justo en esos momentos los dinosaurios terminaron de comunicarse… los velociraptores voltearon y luego de eso paso como en la película, se volvió una guerra entre los militares y los dinosaurios, cosa que le valió verga a Axel el cual en vez de ayudar ya se había largado en la moto dejando a su suerte a los soldados los cuales caían antes los dinosaurios.

La enorme bestia al darse cuenta de que estaba escapando comenzó a perseguirle, recorriendo el camino por el cual habían llegado Axel pasó junto a Max el cual se encontraba recuperándose, Max arqueó una ceja al escuchar a Axel.

 **Axel: ¡Acelera si no quieres morir Mary!**

 **Max: ¿Qué demonios?...**

Max volteó y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a la enorme bestia aproximándose a donde se encontraba, obviamente no tardo en subirse nuevamente a su moto y acelerar al igual que Axel mientras le sacaba el dedo a esa cosa.

Luego de otra persecución en la que mágicamente lograron perder a esa cosa… bueno no, realmente no supieron cómo es que la perdieron pero el punto es que lograron dejar a esa cosa atrás y llegar con sus compañeros.

Al llegar ambos dejaron las motos a un lado del enorme camión, Axel subió en la cabina junto con Max, Bonnie se encontraba al volante esperando a que regresaran. Bonnie estaba a punto de hablar pero Max lo interrumpió.

 **Max: Acabo de recordar que debo ir a preparar las armas, esperen**

Max se bajó de la cabina del conductor dejando solo a Bonnie y a Axel en la cabina los cuales no decían nada, típico momento incomodo en el que solo hay silencio, duro unos segundos hasta que Bonnie se decidió a hablar.

 **Bonnie: Bueno… eh ¿No deberíamos continuar con el beso?**

 **Axel: ¡Ya te dije que soy heterosexual!**

 **Bonnie: ¡No niegues haberlo disfrutado más que con Bon!**

 **Axel: Carajo…**

 **Bonnie: ¿Y bueno?...**

 **Axel: Eh…**

Ambos como en la anterior ocasión comenzaron a inclinarse, pero justo en el momento en el que rozaban sus labios Max abrió una pequeña compuerta que había detrás de ella en la que se pudo ver sus ojos.

 **Max: ¡Ya termine! ¡Vámonos de esta isla!**

 **Ambos: ¡. . .!**

 **Max: ¿Qué hacen?**

 **Axel: Eh… ¡Pongamos la radio!**

Axel pulso el botón de la radio y comenzó a sonar la canción "What is love" y los cuatro comenzaron a mover la cabeza mientras Bonnie comenzaba a conducir con un rostro de molestia debido a la interrupción mientras que los cuatro continuaban moviendo la cabeza como en el vídeo de la canción.

Así continuo un buen rato el viaje hasta que los tres que se encontraban en la parte de carga voltearon, como la puerta del camión se encontraba abierta observaron como uno de los velociraptores que entreno Axel estaba persiguiéndoles muy de cerca, era Dino-Bonnie.

 **Max: ¡A la verga! ¡Otro más!**

 **Facundo: Disparen a matar chicos…**

En esos momentos Facundo y Max tomaron un par de rifles del camión, estaban apuntando pero Axel los interrumpió desde la cabina justo antes de que abrieran fuego.

 **Axel: ¡No chicos! ¡Es Dino-Bonnie!**

 **Max: En ese caso intentemos derribarlo sin matarle… solo debemos…**

 **Facundo: ¡Max! ¡Mira!**

Facundo y Max se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Lucas disparando como un psicópata mientras gritaba al pobre Dino-Bonnie con una ametralladora ligera, aunque no logro acertar ningún disparo, al frustrarse observo el arma molesto unos segundos y luego la arrojo dándole directo en la cara al pobre dinosaurio.

 **Max: Uh…**

 **Facundo: Eso debió doler y mucho…**

 **Lucas: ¡Se lo merecía!**

 **Axel: ¿Qué paso ahí atrás?**

 **Max: Eh… se cansó y se fue a dormir… si…**

Max le hizo una seña a los otros dos para que cerraran la boca y el viaje continuo nuevamente, finalmente luego de un largo camino todo el grupo llego al laboratorio de la película donde sería la supuesta extracción, al llegar y entrar en ellos se encontraron con el sujeto malvado el cual les apuntaba con un arma, atrapados nuevamente.

 **Max: ¡Carajo! ¡Ya sabía que sería demasiado fácil!**

 **Facundo: Yo no… me vi la película**

 **Los demás: ¡Calla!**

 **S. Malvado: Parecen que han caído en mi trampa**

 **Max: ¿En serio? No me di cuenta… solo nos estas apuntado con una pistola**

El sujeto observo molesto a Max y disparo al suelo a pocos centímetros de acertarle provocando que todo el grupo retrocediera un poco.

 **S. Malvado: Vuelve a usar sarcasmo y la siguiente ira en tu cabeza**

 **Max: Si señor…**

 **S. Malvado: Bueno… ahora los mataría, pero déjenme contarles mi plan para que no tengan dudas**

 **Axel: Ahí vamos de nuevo…**

 **S. Malvado: De seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué yo busco los dinosaurios?**

 **Lucas: No, no lo hacemos**

 **S. Malvado: ¿Por qué quiero usarlos como armas?**

 **Facundo: ¿Chicos? ¿No hay un botón para saltarnos esto o algo?**

 **S. Malvado: Verán, todo comenzó cuando era niño y mi padre me golpeaba**

 **Los cuatro: ¡CARAJO!**

Y así el sujeto comenzó a contarle su vida a los cuatro mientras que estos observaban el suelo con una cara de "Vale verga la vida" mientras que Bonnie arqueaba una ceja, como en la película, este es el momento en el que uno de los velociraptores se carga al malvado.

 **?: ¡Puto!**

 **S. Malvado: ¿¡Quién fue el listillo!?**

 **Axel: Chicos… este es el momento en el que Dino-Bonnie se lo carga**

 **Lucas: ¡Al fin!**

 **S. Malvado: ¿De qué demonios hablan?**

En esos momentos entro por una puerta de cristal rompiéndola Dino-Bonnie mientras gritaba "Puto", obviamente Axel no tardó en señalar al sujeto malvado.

 **Axel: ¡Al puto Dino-Bonnie!**

En esos momentos Dino-Bonnie se arrojó contra Max y le comenzó a morder la cabeza mientras este observaba molesto y de brazos cruzados a sus compañeros los cuales reían por lo bajo.

 **Axel: Ese puto no, el otro…**

Dino-Bonnie dejo de morder a Max y esta vez se abalanzo contra el sujeto malvado, obviamente el grupo aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar, pero justo cuando lograron salir del laboratorio, entrando en la zona comercial del parque se vieron rodeados en la entrada por los otros tres velociraptores y Dino-Bonnie el cual acababa de salir por la puerta, nuevamente atrapados… al menos estos no les contarían las historias de sus vidas.

 **Axel: Dino-Bonnie… tranquilo…**

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¿Puto?...**

 **Axel: Si Dino-Bonnie… puto… puto es Max**

 **Max: ¡Hijo de!**

En ese momento Axel entendió su mano y comenzó a acercarse a Dino-Bonnie, los otros tres al notar eso comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, y finalmente al llegar… fueron aceptados por ellos dejando que los cuatro acariciaran sus cabezas.

 **Axel: Eso es… puto**

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¡Puto!**

 **Max: ¡El mío también me reconoce!**

 **Lucas: Pero te está mordiendo la mano…**

 **Max: Por eso…**

Axel continuó acariciando la cabeza de Dino-Bonnie y Max bueno… él estaba siendo mordido en una de sus manos por Delsin pero así era como le mostraba su cariño, en cuanto a Lucas… bueno, Dino-Lucas hizo lo mismo que antes y le extendió una de sus manos.

 **Dino-Lucas: Bro**

 **Lucas: Uh… solo porque no quiero morir…**

Lucas se resignó bajando a cabeza y choco su puño con el de su dinosaurio, luego de eso los tres voltearon junto a cada uno de sus dinosaurios, arquearon una ceja al ver a Bonnie con los ojos abiertos y al igual que él observaron al mismo lugar donde observaba el conejo y todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver a Facundo devorando a su velociraptor en el suelo como si él fuera el predador.

 **Axel: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Mataste a Alfa!**

 **Bonnie: No creo que me recupere de eso…**

 **Max: ¿Matas guardias y no soportar ver a Facundo comer?**

 **Bonnie: No es lo mismo, al menos nosotros no lo destripamos con la boca…**

 **Lucas: Tiene un buen punto…**

Facundo regreso de su lugar y se colocó junto a los tres lanzando el hueso de la pata de su velociraptor mientras se limpiaba la sangre, todos los demás se le quedaron observando hasta que escucharon un grito familiar, era esa cosa la cual se acercaba, se colocó frente a ellos y los tres velociraptores restantes se colocaron entre el grupo y la bestia.

La enorme bestia comenzó a comunicarse con ellos, en eso Dino-Bonnie volteo por unos segundos mientras los cuatro le hacían señas para que atacaran a la bestia, en eso inclino su cabeza.

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¿Puto?**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Puto!**

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¡PUTO!**

En eso Dino-Bonnie y los otros dos velociraptores se abalanzaron contra la bestia comenzando a subirse en él mientras le atacaban, los cuatro comenzaron a gritar y a celebrar mientras levantaban sus manos.

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Pelea de dinosaurios!**

 **Lucas: ¡Dale duro Bro!**

 **Axel: ¿Acabas de decir lo que creo?**

 **Lucas: Cállate…**

La pelea continuaba y la bestia luchaba por quitárselos de encima como en la película mientras los cuatro celebraban, a excepción de Bonnie el cual guardaba silenció esperando que todo saliera bien. Como en la película logro arrojar a uno primero, este era Dino-Lucas el cual cayó en una de las tiendas y exploto debido a un gas que se había liberado en la tienda.

 **Lucas: ¡Carajo!**

 **Facundo: Ay…**

La pelea continuaba y nuevamente logro quitarse de encima a otro el cual cayó en la vidriera de otra tienda y lo más curioso de todo esto es que al caer le aplasto una sartén la cual lo mato por el golpe en la cabeza, pobre Delsin, murió como todo un idiota.

 **Max: ¿Va en serio? Esto es ridículo, se murió por una sartén**

 **Facundo: Era una sartén jurásica ¿Entienden? Juego de palabras…**

 **Bonnie: Ese chiste fue terrible**

 **Lucas: Como tú con Toy Chica en la cama**

 **Facundo: Ay púdranse…**

Finalmente logro liberarse del último, arrojo a Dino-Bonnie moviendo su cabeza a un lado, este cayó a lo lejos y no se levantaba del suelo, ahora la bestia tenía libre acceso al grupo de los cinco los cuales retrocedían mientras este se acercaba quedando frente a ellos.

 **Max: Nos jodimos…**

 **Bonnie: Yo soy una máquina, no creo que me devoré…**

 **Axel: No mata por comida… mata por diversión**

 **Bonnie: Diablos…**

 **Facundo: Este es el momento en el que dejamos al protagonista hacer todo**

 **Max: Si… ¡Axel mátalo!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ustedes también son protagonistas!**

 **Los otros tres: No…**

 **Axel: P-Pero…**

Los tres le dejaron un rifle de francotirador a Axel y sacaron cada uno su propia arma, los cuales eran rifles de asalto que traían los militares a los cuales antes se habían unido, luego de eso los tres comenzaron a moverse abriendo fuego a la criatura mientras que Axel buscaba cobertura como en la película, detrás de una piedra disparando desde lejos.

Los tres avanzaban cubriendo a Bonnie, en eso trataron de entrar en el vehículo pero la criatura los alcanzo y quedaron acorralados dentro del vehículo mientras las mordidas de aquella cosa les rozaban por poco.

 **Facundo: Bien hecho Max…**

 **Max: ¿¡Yo!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Ustedes dos cierren la boca! ¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!?**

 **Max: Estoy sin balas…**

 **Facundo: Solo me quedan dos**

 **Lucas: Ni una sola…**

 **Bonnie: Yo ni pude tener un arma**

 **Max: Es que eres la mujer del grupo**

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: ¡Como sea! ¿Alguien tiene un plan?**

 **Bonnie: Tengo un plan, hay véngalas aquí… podríamos usarla para traer un T-Rex, eso acabaría con esa cosa, pero es peligroso ¿Quién va?**

 **Max: ¡Yo iré!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Así de fácil?**

 **Max: Llevo todo el día sin ver un dinosaurio de verdad, me la jugare si es necesario**

En ese momento la criatura dejo el vehículo debido a que Axel había acertado varios disparos en su cuerpo, tratando de no perder la precisión en ninguno, oportunidad que Max aprovecho para salir del vehículo con una vénganla en sus manos, comenzando a correr mientras agitaba los brazos y gritaba como una niña, la bestia estaba a punto de ir a por él pero nuevamente se centró en Axel comenzando a acercarse a donde se encontraba y para su desgracia, el rifle se había atorado con un casquillo.

 **Axel: Mierda… Mary date prisa…**

Max recorrió unos metros que parecían eternos pero finalmente llego a una enorme puerta que daba lugar a lo que parecía ser una atracción, luego de eso recordó el comunicador en su oreja el cual encendió rezando porque aún estuviera alguna persona en la central y al parecer sus rezos fueron escuchados cuando una voz le contesto al otro lado.

 **Empleado: ¿Hola?**

 **Max: ¡Nigga! ¡Aún sigues ahí!**

 **Empleado: Si, sabía que necesitarían mi ayuda**

 **Max: Escucha, abre las puertas del T-Rex**

 **Empleado: Pero jefe, se encuentra frente a las puertas…**

 **Max: No te preocupes, tu solo abre las puertas y déjame el resto a mí**

 **Empleado: ¡Si jefe!**

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse frente a Max el cual sonrió con confianza y encendió la véngala levantándola para tener mejor visión, comenzó a escuchar unos fuertes pasos que hacían que retumbara el suelo y justo cuando la véngala ilumino el lugar se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Bon frente a él cruzada de brazos y al T-Rex al fondo destripado.

 **Max: ¡Rexy! ¿¡Qué le paso!?**

 **Bon: Se atrevió a rugirme en la cara…**

 **Max: Eh… ¿Y su hermano?**

 **Bon: Esta en la pared temblando**

 **Max: ¿Me lo puedo llevar?**

 **Bon: ¿Para qué quieres llevarte un T-Rex?**

 **Max: Eh… tarea de biología**

 **Bon: Oh… bien ¡Tú ve con él!**

Max arqueó una ceja al iluminar el enorme lugar con la véngala, le dio un Tic en el ojo al observar al segundo T-Rex temblando en la pared mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza, aunque luego Max recordó algo y le sonrió a Bon.

 **Max: Detenme esto…**

Max le entrego la véngala a Bon la cual arqueó una ceja y observo como Max sacaba un paquete de salsa de tomate, abrió el pequeño paquete y se lo hecho encima, cosa que hizo que el T-Rex olfateara y luego de eso… se levantó de su lugar con la intención de comerse a Max, el cual le quito la véngala a Bon y salió corriendo del recinto siendo perseguido por el T-Rex.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban anteriormente sus compañeros lo observaron correr con la véngala en su mano encendida, luego de eso abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver al enorme T-Rex detrás de él siguiéndole el paso, al llegar donde se encontraba la bestia, justo a punto de atacar a Axel le grito y esta volteo, luego de eso le arrojo la véngala la cual se le clavo en uno de sus ojos, Max sonrió de manera nerviosa y luego salió disparado dejándole el paso al enorme T-Rex el cual ya tenía la mirada en la bestia.

La pelea nuevamente comenzó y el T-Rex se abalanzo contra la bestia, era una épica batalla de dinosaurios como en la película, trataban de acorralarse y derribarse mordiendo sus cuellos, en eso el grupo se reunió a lo lejos observando la batalla y comenzó a celebrar, apoyando al T-Rex para que ganara.

En eso Dino-Bonnie salió de la nada gritando "Puto" y se abalanzo contra la bestia junto al T-Rex, al ser ágil lograba mantenerse pegado a la bestia mientras el T-Rex lo empujaba con su cabeza dándole golpes en el proceso, mientras que el grupo comenzaba a seguir la pelea mientras celebraban.

Tal y como en la película luego de un crudo enfrentamiento llegaron a la zona donde se encontraba el show marino, debido a que el T-Rex había estrellado a la bestia contra la verja se había roto dejando libre el paso, la bestia se encontraba acorralada por el T-Rex y Dino-Bonnie y el grupo se encontraba a lo lejos celebrando… al menos eso paso hasta que llego Bon y se colocó en medio de las tres bestias.

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?**

 **Max: Se acabó la fiesta…**

 **Bonnie: Llego mi hermana… ya valieron…**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué significa todo esto!? ¿¡Me voy a hacer un papeleo de tres horas para que me encuentre con que se cargaron medio parque!? ¡Ustedes!**

Bon señalo a los cuatros los cuales se encontraban ocultos detrás de Bonnie, Bonnie observaba a su hermana aterrado esperando que no recibieran una paliza.

 **Bon: Más vale que no vuelvan a hacer de las suyas mientras no estoy o verán…**

El T-Rex y Dino-Bonnie guardaban silenció, pero la enorme bestia nuevamente hizo su rugido a Bon la cual se encontraba de espaldas a él, luego de eso volteo lentamente con su mirada asesina y la bestia retrocedió un poco.

Mientras tanto en Japón, Godzilla se encontraba provocando destrozos en la ciudad mientras una reportera se encontraba frente a todo el desastre.

 **Reportera: En las últimas noticias, Godzilla se encuentra nuevamente causando destrozos en la ciudad de Japón**

En eso todos los que observaban los destrozos de Godzilla observaron al cielo del cual cayó la bestia que se encontraba en el parque jurásico, esta aplasto a Godzilla y como si fuera una película hubo una explosión luego de que lo aplastara.

 **Presentadora: En últimas noticias… un valiente dinosaurio se ha sacrificado para vencer a Godzilla… oh y se cancela la nueva película**

 **Fan al fondo: ¡MIERDA!**

Volviendo con los protagonistas, los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta… Bon había tomado a aquella bestia por la cola y la había arrojado al cielo como si nada, cosa que pudieron haberle pedido desde el principio en vez de haber hecho todo este desmadre para salvar la isla.

El T-Rex se largó como si nada, ya sabía que si se metía con Bon terminaría como esa y Dino-Bonnie observo a los cuatro nuevamente.

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¿Puto?**

 **Los cuatro: Puto…**

Los cuatro le hicieron la seña a Dino-Bonnie de las pistolas y Dino-Bonnie hizo lo mismo, luego de eso Dino-Bonnie dijo nuevamente puto señalando a Bon, los cuatro hicieron una mueca de "La cago" y luego de eso lo arrojo al igual que con la bestia, luego de un largo viaje Dino-Bonnie cayó en la piscina de los creepypastas, justo cuando Sally se encontraba jugando junto a la piscina.

 **Sally: ¡Jeff! ¡Un dinosaurio cayo en la piscina!**

 **Jeff: ¡Deja las drogas!**

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¡Puto!**

 **Jeff: ¡No me digas así Sally!**

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¡Puto!**

 **Jeff: ¡Una más y te castigo todo un mes!**

 **Sally: ¡Pero no fui yo!**

 **Dino-Bonnie: ¡Puto!**

 **Jeff: ¡Castigada una semana sin matar personas!**

 **Sally: ¡Dinosaurio de!- Ya se fue…**

Volviendo con los cuatro, se encontraban en el parque en medio de todo la destrucción que habían causado. Bon los observaba a todos de brazos cruzada… se notaba bastante molesta por lo que habían hecho.

 **Bon: Nos vamos a casa**

 **Max: Pero la evacuación durara tres días Bon…**

 **Axel: A huevo… tres días sin sexo…**

 **Bon: ¡Al camión!**

 **Los cuatro: Pero…**

 **Bonnie: Háganle caso chicos o si no…**

Los cinco se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Bon traía el camión como si nada y lo tiraba frente a ellos, luego de eso arrojo a los cinco dentro de la cabina del conductor y al igual que con los dinosaurios los arrojo al cielo como si nada. Todos se encontraban gritando, hasta que Axel pulso el botón de la radio y nuevamente los cuatro comenzaron a mover la cabeza con la canción "What is love", incluso Bonnie movía la cabeza un poco junto a los cuatro. Finalmente cayeron en su patio, con la desgracia de que no aterrizaron en la piscina sino a un lado de ella.

 **Axel: Gracias por volar en aerolíneas Bon, todos bajen por la derecha por favor… todos los objetos que se olviden serán robados**

Los cuatro aparte de Axel comenzaron a reír y se bajaron del coche el cual se encontraba de cabeza, luego de eso observaron cómo Bon se tele-transportaba frente a ellos en fuego.

 **Max: ¿Por qué no nos llevaste contigo?**

 **Bon: Ustedes no me lo pidieron**

 **Los cuatro: Carajo…**

Luego de eso finalmente los cuatro entraron en su casa, había sido un largo viaje y querían descansar… al menos todos menos Bon.

* * *

 **Escena (+18) (Opcional)**

* * *

Entro por la puerta de su cuarto soltando un suspiro debido al cansancio, se quitó sus zapatillas dejándolas frente a la puerta que había cerrado tras de sí luego de entrar y se desplomo sobre su cama tratando de aliviar el cansancio, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro cubriendo sus ojos para impedir que la poca luz que había en el cuarto invadiera el borde de sus ojos.

En eso volvió a suspirar y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que se había puesto ese día botón por botón aunque sin darle importancia a los segundos que se había tomado y tomándola con una de sus manos, estiro su brazo al borde la cama en la que se encontraba recostado y la dejo a un lado de la cama en el suelo, sin importarle mucho donde hubiera quedado, al fin y al cabo la recogería al día siguiente. Como era de costumbre es que Bon entro por la misma puerta y observo a su "Pareja" si es que realmente se le podía calificar como su pareja, sonrió de forma pícara y comenzó a acercarse, el simple hecho de verlo así, recostado sobre la cama que compartían le había dado el impulso para comenzar con sus actos "Perversos", aunque Axel seguía con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos… ignorando el hecho de que su pesadilla se encontrara a su lado sonriendo de esa forma.

 **Axel: Estuve con un montón de dinosaurios como para querer tener sexo…**

 **Bon: Pues GAME OVER…**

 **Axel: Verga…**

Nuevamente otro suspiro salió de sus labios aunque seguía sin quitar aquel brazo que cubría, Bon se desplomo sobre Axel aplastando su cuerpo, aunque claro… conociéndole era obvio que ignoraría eso y seguiría con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos, aunque esto poco le importo a la coneja la cual se guiaba por la tentación del momento, el éxtasis del ambiente provocaba que su cuerpo comenzara a sentir el placer de arriaba a abajo. Junto sus labios con los de su "Pareja" en un beso que lentamente fue tornándose más apasionado, Bon se encontraba guiando todo el beso pero se sentía agradecida de que al menos le correspondiera entre las mordidas leves a los labios de su pareja, incluso a pesar de ser una máquina y estar como una psicópata la mayoría del tiempo, disfrutaba de los momentos como este por lo que un leve sentimiento de nerviosismo provoco que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un carmesí claro acercándose a la tonalidad del rosa.

No se limitaría solo a ese simple beso con algunas mordidas… quería más y lo obtendría, sin pensarlo mucho introdujo su lengua en el beso comenzando a jugar con la de su amado a pesar de que este no le pusiera muchas ganas al juego de las lenguas, era una lucha entre la moralidad y la tentación y por dentro… Axel estaba perdiendo en el juego de Bon.

Al separarse en un movimiento desesperado debido al impulso que le provocaba el éxtasis de la situación en la que se encontraba se sentó sobre el estómago de su contrario rozando su entrepierna y se sacó su chaleco principal de sus prendas en movimientos torpes, pero al final logro desprenderse de aquel chaleco arrojándolo a un lado de la cama al igual que su contrario, sin darle mucha importancia sea donde fuera a terminar, luego de eso comenzó a abrir su camisa blanca dejando poco a poco la vista de sus pechos, aunque claro… no le dejaría ver tan fácil esa parte tan íntima, quería incitarle a continuar por lo que solo dejo su camisa levemente abierta.

 **Bon: Me vendría bien tu ayuda…**

 **Axel: No puedo hacerlo… estoy en mis días…**

 **Bon: Te rompo la ps4…**

 **Axel: Uh… bien**

Axel removió su brazo dejando a la vista sus ojos, en eso observo como Bon se encontraba sobre él manteniendo aquella sonrisa pícara en su rostro, en eso bajo levemente la mirada y observo como Bon se encontraba con la camisa levemente abierta dejando a la vista los bordes de sus pechos de tamaño considerable… similares a los de Toy Chica lo cual de por sí solo ya era mucho. Arqueó una de sus cejas mientras observaba a Bon a sus "Ojos" entre comillas, todos sabemos que era imposible concentrarse en su rostro cuando esos ojos acaparaban toda la atención.

Axel removió su brazo dejando a la vista sus ojos, en eso observo como Bon se encontraba sobre él manteniendo aquella sonrisa pícara en su rostro, en eso bajo levemente la mirada y observo como Bon se encontraba con la camisa levemente abierta dejando a la vista los bordes de sus pechos de tamaño considerable… similares a los de Toy Chica lo cual de por sí solo ya era mucho. Arqueó una de sus cejas mientras observaba a Bon a sus "Ojos" entre comillas, todos sabemos que era imposible concentrarse en su rostro cuando esos ojos acaparaban toda la atención.

Nuevamente debido al impulso del éxtasis Axel se levantó un poco, aunque solo la mitad de su cuerpo debido a que el movimiento de sus caderas se encontraba limitado, aprisionado por el cuerpo del peso de Bon, en eso Bon sonrió aún más con picardía y paso sus brazos rodeando el cuello de su contrario, en eso nuevamente se inclinó para comenzar a besar sus labios nuevamente de la misma forma apasionada que había empleado en la anterior ocasión, al separarse colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Axel y lo empujo empleando un poco de fuerza provocando que cayera nuevamente recostado sobre la cama quedando a su gusto.

 **Axel: ¿Alguna vez vas a parar?...**

 **Bon: Mmm… no lo creo**


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Esta vez no mandare saludos personales a cada uno, solo haré una mención debido a que no quiero retrasar mucho el estreno de este capítulo, además de como al ser un crossover va más centrado a las escritoras de "Dos guardias, un animatrónicos y demás locuras", pero les haremos una mención a cada lector que nos sigue, cada vez la familia es más grande… gracias.**

 **-Aki Kurai-333**

 **-Mesias619**

 **-DemonSoul13**

 **-Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**

 **-Nicole Kawaii**

 **-Guest**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor**

 **-Minia999**

 **-Seki Blue Rose**

 **-Thenicko735**

 **-Guest 2**

 **-Alethecat**

 **-Guest 3**

 **-Mokey D. Draco**

 **-Kath**

 **-Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**

 **-Mariandanielagg**

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif**

 **Bueno… realmente no esperaba tardar tanto en actualizar, realmente los horarios se me han ido al diablo. Pero no se preocupen que estamos intentando recuperarle el truco a esto… no es que no nos guste escribir, nos encanta, solo que como dije antes los horarios se han liado mucho.**

 **También quería hablar un poco sobre el tema de las "Criticas" o "Haters", bueno para comenzar puede que haya una que otra persona que piense que nos están tratando mal. Eso es mentira… de hecho, hasta el momento lo único que hemos recibido han sido criticas bien argumentadas y sin ninguna intención de ofendernos. Es cierto que eh visto últimamente cierto aumento de Haters en el Fandom, pero hasta el momento nos han tratado muy bien, no eh visto ninguna intención mala en ningún review y eso me alegra, en especial porque eh visto buenas historias ser destruidas por este tipo de gente… realmente odio ver como esta gente se enriquece y se satisface arruinando a escritores con buenas ambiciones, pero como dije… no se confundan, una crítica y un hater son cosas muy distintas.**

 **Bueno… eso sería todo, aprovecho esta oportunidad para mandarle un saludo personal a "Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1" y a "Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake", lectoras a las cuales comencé a seguir hace poco y realmente admiro, sigan así.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: La otra dimensión.**

Fonnie se encontraba en una cama como si fuera un niño común y corriente ¿Cómo un conejo se tenía su propio cuarto lleno de cosas como si fuera un niño? Bueno… era hijo de Bon, no debería de ser sorpresa para nadie.

 **Bon: Bueno hijo ¿Listo para un cuento?**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

Bon se encontraba arropando a Fonnie en las sabanas de su cama dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto, luego de eso salió por unos segundos del cuarto y volvió a entrar, esta vez cargando una jaula con Axel dentro… luego de eso lo dejo sobre un sofá para una persona junto a la cama de Fonnie sin sacarle de la jaula.

 **Axel: Cuando dijiste por las buenas o por las malas no pensé que fuera tan literal…**

 **Bon: Le contaras un cuento para dormir y no quiero quejas…**

Luego de eso la coneja se retiró del cuarto dejando a Axel dentro de la jaula mientras Fonnie continuaba con sus cosas de conejo, en eso como era de esperarse… no tardaron los tres idiotas en asomarse por la puerta uno sobre otro con una sonrisa de idiotas.

 **Los otros tres: ¿Alguien dijo cuento?**

 **Axel: ¿P-Pero qué mierda?...**

Sus tres amigos ya se encontraban junto a su hijo sentados frente a Axel esperando a que comenzara a narrar una historia, aunque en eso Max arqueó una ceja al observar como Facundo traía consigo un pequeño peluche de Foxy.

 **Max: ¿¡Por qué tienes eso!?**

 **Facundo: Pero si es muy mono…**

 **Max: . . .**

El peluche de Foxy salió disparado por la ventana del cuarto rompiendo el cristal a su paso, luego de eso se escuchó la queja de Facundo hacía lo que había hecho su amigo, si… Max había arrojado al peluche como si nada.

 **Facundo: ¡Max!**

 **Max: La próxima vez no traigas esa mierda… todo lo que tenga que ver con Foxy no lo soporto…**

 **Facundo: En ese caso…**

Esta vez todos arquearon una ceja al ver a Facundo sacar de detrás de sí un muñeco muy extraño, era el peluche que sale en FNAF 4, o más bien uno de los que sale si no iluminas tu cama… se encontraba cerrando y abriendo sus mandíbulas una y otra vez… como si intentara sacarle un dedo a Facundo.

 **Facundo: Ow… es tan mono, quiere sacarme un dedo…**

 **Max: Si…**

 **Axel: Compórtate o no habrá cuento…**

 **?: ¿¡Un cuento!?**

En esos momentos los dos muñecos faltantes se colocaron en las piernas de Facundo sonriendo esperando a que Axel comenzara con la historia, estaba a punto de comenzar a narrar cuando fue interrumpido por un enorme oso que entro en el cuarto… este si era un animatrónico al 100%, era nightmare Freddy.

 **N. Freddy: Hijos ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

 **Muñeco 1: Esta perra va a contarnos un cuento**

 **Axel: ¿¡Cómo que perra!?**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Lucas: Bien dicho Fonnie…**

Los tres comenzaron a reír por el buen chiste que había hecho Fonnie, en eso Axel suspiro mientras se daba un Facelpam, solo para luego observar a sus compañeros y a su hijo acompañados de los muñecos.

 **Axel: Si se pasan de listos no habrá cuento**

 **Todos los demás: Mierda…**

 **Axel: Bueno ¿Listos?**

 **Todos los demás: ¡Sí!**

 **Axel: Había una vez un marinero que se accidento con un anzuelo, este se abrió el estómago y se encontraba muy herido en su barca. En eso Aquaman se encontraba volando con sus propulsores y al ver al pobre hombre se acercó y con su rayo láser cerró su herida… luego de eso llamo a su Batimovil y juntos fueron a detener al acertijo… fin**

Todos se quedaron en silenció por unos largos segundos… al menos hasta que los tres comenzaron a celebrar alegremente y Nightmare Freddy se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que los pequeños muñecos en los regazos de Facundo.

 **Facundo: Eso sí ha molado…**

 **Lucas: ¡Otra! ¡Otra!**

 **N. Freddy: Eso fue hermoso… voy a llorar…**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo que el cuento no tuvo sentido?**

 **Max: Pero si molo un montón**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Max: Bueno si tanto te quejas ¿Por qué no le cuentas la vez que fuimos a otro mundo?**

 **N. Freddy: ¿¡Fueron a otro mundo!? ¡Quiero escuchar esa historia!**

 **Axel: ¡Max! ¡Qué esa historia es muy larga!**

 **N. Freddy: ¡QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESA HISTORIA!**

 **Axel: Vale… todo comenzó cuando…**

En esos momentos como era de esperarse la historia se trasladó a unos meses atrás, los animatrónicos acababan de llegar a la casa y aún se estaban instalando, en eso como siempre era típico de ellos, los cuatro se encontraban en la habitación de Axel jugando PS3 e insultándose entre ellos como siempre, sin darle importancia a los animatrónicos que vivían con ellos.

 **Max: ¡Pero qué puta! ¡Ojala quiten a ese estúpido brujo en la siguiente entrega de mortal kombat!**

 **Axel: Ya quisieras… nunca lo quitaran**

 **Max: Como sea… ¿Y esa caja?**

Max observo en una esquina de la habitación una caja que le resultaba familiar… era la caja de Puppet, se encontraba en una esquina en la habitación de Axel, en eso sus otros dos compañeros también observaron al dueño del cuarto.

 **Axel: ¿Recuerdan la boda que salió mal?**

 **Los otros tres: Si…**

 **Axel: Pues, pude salvar la caja**

 **Max: ¿Y has revisado que hay dentro?**

 **Axel: No…**

 **Max: ¡Vamos a revisar entonces!**

En cuestión de segundos los cuatro ya se encontraban frente a la caja de tamaño considerable frente a ellos, en eso Max tomó la tapa de la caja y la levanto un poco… en eso los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver un portal dentro de la misma caja como si nada.

 **Max: ¡Esta mierda tiene un portal!**

 **Los otros tres: . . .**

 **Max: ¿Quién va primero?**

Max sonrió a sus compañeros los cuales arquearon una ceja… luego de eso Max ya se encontraba cayendo a través de un agujero dimensional mientras gritaba mientras caía, sus tres compañeros lo habían empujado y se encontraban fuera de la caja sacudiendo sus manos.

 **Lucas: Buen trabajo chicos…**

 **Max: ¡EL ÚLTIMO EL MARICA!**

 **Axel: Ni de coña…**

Axel se lanzó dentro del portal importándole poco a donde fuera, en eso los dos restantes en la habitación parpadearon un par de veces tratando de procesar lo que pasaba, aunque claro… Facundo no tardó en lanzarse dejando solo a Lucas.

 **Facundo: ¡EL ÚLTIMO TAMBIÉN ES NEGRO!**

 **Lucas: ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡SIEMPRE ME HACEN LO MISMO!**

Y cómo era de esperarse, Lucas se lanzó al portal ignorando completamente el hecho de que pudiera ser peligroso al igual que sus compañeros. Mientras tanto finalmente Max llego al otro lado del portal, cayendo en medio de lo que parecía ser el salón principal de una pizzería.

 **Max: A-Auch… al menos caí bien…**

Al terminar de decir esto llego Axel cayendo sobre él, seguido de los otros dos los cuales cayeron uno seguido del otro. Luego de eso Max se levantó provocando que los demás que se encontraban sobre él cayeran a un lado.

 **Max: ¿¡Están locos!? ¿¡Si quiera pensaron en donde podríamos haber terminado!?**

 **Axel: Eh… Max…**

Los cuatro se levantaron y se colocaron de espaldas entre los cuatro, observando cómo se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un salón similar al de la pizzería en donde habían trabajado, solo que este lugar se encontraba en muy mal estado.

 **Max: ¿¡Viajamos en el tiempo!?**

 **Axel: Dibujos de niños… mesas… escenario, no lo creo… ni siquiera tendría que haber una pizzería, creo que este es otro mundo…**

 **Max: ¿Y cómo lo sabes así de fácil?**

 **Facundo: La fecha de ese calendario pegado a la pared…**

Facundo señalo un calendario que se encontraba pegado en una de las paredes del salón, la fecha que marcaba era 2015, por lo que solo habían retrocedido un año desde su viaje… y en tan poco tiempo era imposible que una nueva pizzería se encontrara en ese estado.

 **Max: Bien… debemos averiguar dónde estamos…**

 **Axel: Solo debemos mantenernos unidos y… ¿¡En serio!?**

Sus tres compañeros ya se habían largado cada uno por su cuenta importándole poco lo que tuviera que decir Axel, por lo que este solo se limitó a suspirar para luego comenzar a recorrer la pizzería, mientras tanto ninguno se percató de la cámara se encontraba encendida y través de ella eran observados por dos chicas de su misma edad.

 **?: ¿Quiénes son esos?**

 **?: ¿¡Ladrones!?**

Mientras tanto se encontraba Axel recorriendo uno de los pasillos del lugar, en eso arqueó una ceja al ver un enorme conejo dorado en muy mal estado observando fijamente una cámara con sus ojos, aunque como era de esperarse no dudo en acercarse y observarle a un lado.

 **Axel: Hola Springtrap**

 **Springtrap: Hola… ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿Y tú quién eres?**

 **Axel: ¿No me recuerdas?...**

 **Springtrap: . . .**

 **Axel: Tú amigo… el idiota**

 **Springtrap: Oh ¡Eres una nueva víctima!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!? ¿No recuerdas el pacto de no matarme?...**

 **Springtrap: Mmm… ¡Balloncito! ¡Ya voy bebé!**

El conejo dorado se fue corriendo a una sala por la que había entrado Axel al escucharse el eco de un "Hi" en eso nuevamente el sonido comenzó a sonar en una sala cercana y la cámara estaba encendida en donde se encontraba Axel.

 **Axel: Si creen que me voy a tragar eso son unos idiotas…**

Axel se retiró del pasillo avanzando en la dirección contraria en la que se había ido el enorme conejo, ambas guardias se encontraban aun observando la pantalla de las cámaras… aunque por poco se quedan paralizadas al ver una figura frente al monitor, hicieron este a un lado y parado frente a ellas se encontraba Lucas.

 **Lucas: ¡Call of duty!**

Lucas recibió un golpe directo en el rostro por parte de la que parecía ser la mayor de las dos guardias, golpeándolo directamente con lo que parecía ser un palo… en eso Lucas cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras sonreía como un idiota y balbuceaba.

 **?: ¿Quién es este?...**

 **?: No tengo idea…**

Ambas chicas se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a Phantom Freddy bailando conga como de costumbre frente al cristal de la oficina, pero lo que las sorprendió fue ver a dos idiotas bailando junto a Freddy.

 **P. Freddy: ¡Miren chicas! ¡Encontré amigos que bailan conmigo!**

 **Max: Esto es genial…**

 **Facundo: ¡Se!**

Los tres idiotas continuaron bailando frente al cristal al ritmo de la música mientras que ambas chicas continuaban observando la escena incrédulas de lo que ocurría frente a sus propios ojos, aunque claro… la menor no tardó mucho en sacar la aspiradora para luego succionar al pobre oso y la mayor golpear a los otros dos con el mismo palo noqueándolos.

Axel se encontraba recorriendo aún otros lugares del enorme establecimiento, en eso llego a la salida de emergencia cercana a la oficina de los guardias donde se encontraban prisioneros sus compañeros, solo que este no lo sabía… en eso arqueó una ceja al asomarse por la salida y observar la entrada del lugar la cual ponía "Fazbear's fright the horror attraction"… al parecer se encontraban en una atracción de terror, en eso escucho unos sonidos extraños provenientes cerca de donde se encontraba.

Mientras tanto dentro la oficina se encontraba los tres atados en sillas uno junto a otro, en eso la mayor se encontraba observándoles con el palo que los había golpeado en sus manos con una mirada amenazante cosa que aterraba a los tres.

 **?: ¿¡Han venido a robar verdad!?**

 **Max: ¡No! ¡Por última vez! ¡No!**

 **Facundo: ¡No estamos mintiendo! ¡Nos metimos dentro de una caja que tenía un portal y terminamos en este lugar!**

 **?: ¿Quién se creería esa tontería?...**

 **?: La marioneta Kath…**

En esos momentos los tres arquearon una ceja… al parecer una de las chicas, la mayor se llamaba Kath, en esos momentos la versión Phantom se colocó frente a las dos guardias emitiendo un molesto sonido, aunque este se detuvo al observar a los tres idiotas atados.

 **P. Puppet: ¿P-Pero qué?...**

 **Los tres: Hola Puppet**

 **P. Puppet: ¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí! ¡Estos idiotas pertenecen a otro mundo! ¿¡Y donde está el otro idiota!?**

 **Los tres: ¿¡Entonces estamos en otro mundo!?**

Pronunciaron los tres a la vez los cuales se encontraban ya frente a la marioneta observándole con ojos brillosos, en eso las otras se quedaron con la boca abierta ¿¡Cómo demonios se habían desatado así sin más!? Esto no se quedaría así.

 **Kath: ¿¡Cómo lograron desatarse!?**

 **Max: Podemos hacer muchas cosas…**

 **Los otros dos: Si…**

Los tres idiotas voltearon y en eso extendieron sus manos, aunque los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Simple… ellos tenían la habilidad de sacar cosas de la nada, pero en esta ocasión su habilidad falló.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Facundo: ¿C-Cómo?...**

 **P. Puppet: Este mundo es más realista que el de ustedes…**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Ósea que no podemos sacar cosas de la nada!?**

 **Max: Al menos tenemos nuestras cosas a mano…**

Los tres bajaron sus miradas pensativos… en eso se las dos guardias estaban a punto de hablar cuando observaron de manera más detenida a los tres, pero en especial a Max… se parecía mucho por no decir que era casi idéntico a una persona que ya conocían.

 **Kath: ¿Nii-chan?...**

 **Max: ¿Qué? ¿Y qué es eso?...**

 **Facundo: ¿Comida? Porque si es comida la quiero**

 **Kath: Mel… se parece a…**

 **Mel: Ahora que lo mencionas… si se parece a…**

 **Max: ¿A quién? Miren… lo siento, pero en lo que a mi concierne no las conozco de nada**

 **Kath: ¡Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a tu nee-chan!**

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué!?**

Max fue golpeado nuevamente con el palo desplomándose al suelo con dos "X" en sus ojos mientras balbuceaban cosas sin sentido, en eso la menor se encontraba observando confundida a la marioneta.

 **Mel: ¿Qué pasa aquí?...**

 **P. Puppet: Linda… lo que ocurre es que estos tres idiotas vienen de otro mundo más surrealista, lo más probable es que se hayan metido en la caja de mí otra versión de Puppet…**

 **Kath: ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?**

 **P. Puppet: No lo sé… ellos no salieron por mi caja asique no sé de qué mundo provienen, consérvenlos hasta que averigüe más… por cierto ¡DAS ASCO!**

Y en eso la marioneta se retiró como en la anterior ocasión con las dos guardias mientras observaba con una mirada asesina a la mayor ¿Tanto problema por una simple rociadita? El punto es que luego de eso finalmente Axel encontró la oficina y entro en ella observando a su compañero en el suelo ignorando a las dos chicas.

 **Axel: ¿Qué te paso Mary?**

 **Max: ¡Estás locas me golpearon por nada!**

Max se reincorporo mientras cubría su cabeza con una de sus manos y en su rostro se notaba el dolor del golpe… en eso Max parpadeo un par de veces y observo a sus compañeros aterrados ¿Cómo era posible que ese golpe le haya dolido tanto? Si habían recibido golpes muchos peores en su mundo.

 **Max: Chicos eso me ha dolido mucho…**

 **Lucas: ¿Bromeas verdad?...**

 **Max: Está vez no… ¿¡Y por qué mierda me golpearon más de una vez!?**

 **Kath: No te quejes, al que se parece a ti lo golpeo todo el tiempo…**

Los cuatro observaron un reloj en la mesa de la oficina que marcaba la 1 AM, todo esto les había costado una hora de trabajo a las guardias y oh sorpresa… se habían olvidado de Springtrap por lo que hicieron a un lado a los cuatro y comenzaron a jugar con el sonido tratando de alejarlo lo máximo posible, cosa que dejo desconcertados a los cuatro.

 **Facundo: ¿Qué hacen?...**

 **Kath: Alejamos a Pancho**

 **Lucas: ¿Pancho?**

 **Mel: Un conejo dorado… quiere matarnos por llamarle Pancho**

 **Max: ¿Y por qué simplemente no le llaman por su nombre?...**

 **Kath: Cállese usted… nunca dejaremos de llamarlo Pancho**

 **Axel: ¿Ya averiguaron como volver?**

 **Max: No, al parecer el Puppet de este mundo aún está trabajando en eso…**

 **Axel: Bueno, entonces tendremos que esperar…**

 **Max: ¡Entonces ayudemos a estas chicas!**

 **Kath: ¿Qué?**

 **Max: Ya hemos trabajado con máquinas asesinas mucho tiempo… incluso ahora vivimos con ellas, no será un problema lidiar con estos pendejos**

 **Kath: ¿Y cómo podrían ayudar unos idiotas como ustedes?**

 **Facundo: ¿Es cómo el tercer juego verdad?**

 **Max: Sonido… reparaciones… ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo tenemos!**

Los cuatro salieron disparados de la oficina dejando a las dos guardias centrándose en "Pancho", en eso mientras tanto los cuatro llegaron a un almacén y tal como se lo esperaban, encontraron los uniformes de la pizzería donde habían trabajado… como lo suponían habían guardado todo lo relacionado con la pizzería original.

En eso… luego de una escena muy épica en la que los cuatro se colocaban cada prenda finalmente los cuatro ya se encontraban vestidos como en la pizzería donde habían trabajado, Max se encontraba con el uniforme normal acompañado de unos guantes sin dedos y la gorra de "Seguridad", Facundo por otra parte acompañaba el uniforme con un collar que le había regalado Toy Chica, Lucas acompañaba su uniforme con una pequeña insignia de su juego preferido donde debería ir el nombre y Axel… bueno, el solo se dejó el uniforme normal.

Los cuatro regresaron de golpe a la oficina empujando al pobre Springtrap mientras regresaban, esto hizo que el pobre conejo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo aplastando al pobre Ballons Boy que estaba a punto de colocarse frente a la cámara. Finalmente regresaron colocándose frente a las dos guardias las cuales cerraban el monitor de las cámaras para observarles.

 **Kath: ¿Y esos uniformes?**

 **Max: Son los que hubiéramos usado en este mundo si hubiéramos trabajado en la pizzería, pero al parecer no lo hicimos**

 **Facundo: Extrañaba estar vestido así…**

 **Mel: Pero sus uniformes son celestes… son distintos a los nuestros**

 **Axel: Al ser distintas épocas los uniformes se fueron cambiando…**

 **Max: Da igual… ¿Entonces dejaran que les ayudemos?...**

Ambas chicas se quedaron observando a Max el cual había pronunciado esa pregunta… como era de esperarse no habrían aceptado la ayuda, o al menos eso hubieran pensado… pero después de todo era un chico casi idéntico al que ellas conocían, podía llegar a ser de confianza.

 **Kath: Pueden ayudarnos…**

 **Max: Bien… oh, no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente…**

 **Axel: Me llamó Axel**

 **Max: Él es el violado, yo soy Max aunque me dicen Mary estos pendejos**

 **Kath: ¿Violado?**

 **Max: Larga historia… luego se las contaremos**

 **Facundo: Facundo, el sex simbol del grupo**

 **Axel: Más bien el pozo sin fondo…**

 **Lucas: Y yo soy…**

 **Los otros tres: ¡El Nigga!**

 **Lucas: ¡La puta que los parió! ¡Que me llamó Lucas!**

Lucas se abalanzo contra sus tres compañeros y ambas chicas rieron por lo bajo al ver como discutían entre ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Axel al ser el de las cámaras se encargaba de mantener al conejo ocupado mientras que Facundo se encargaba de las reparaciones… luego obviamente cambiarían por un rato cuando comenzaran a sentirse cansados. En esos momentos Max aprovecho para charla con ambas chicas acompañado de su viejo amigo Lucas.

 **Max: Y así fue como arruinamos la boda…**

 **Kath: ¿Hicieron todo ese desmadre para arruinar una boda?...**

 **Lucas: Si, fue todo para arruinar esa boda…**

 **Mel: Están locos…**

 **Max: ¿De verdad? Pues eso en nuestro mundo se ve casi todos los días, digo… hacemos tanto desmadre que ya a nadie le sorprende de lo que somos capaces…**

 **Lucas: ¿Y ustedes como le hicieron para sobrevivir?**

 **Kath: Pancho es fácil… solo tenemos que alejarlo con ese sonido del niño quemado, los demás fueron fáciles de evitar, simplemente hicimos como ustedes y usamos pendejadas**

 **Ambos: Mola…**

 **Max: ¿Y cómo es que me conocen a mí?...**

 **Kath: Tú eres mi hermano en este mundo**

 **Max: ¿Y de tú amiga?**

Ambos arquearon una ceja al ver como la menor cubría la boca de la mayor con su mano mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa, Max estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido cuando un "Hi" resonó en la oficina.

 **Axel: ¿Pero qué mierda?...**

 **P. BB: Hi…**

Frente a Axel el cual acababa de cerrar el monitor se hizo presenta la versión Phantom de Ballons Boy, pero lo que nadie se esperaría es que en esos momentos Lucas se encontrara con la mirada baja mientras temblaba, poco a poco un aura asesina lo rodeaba.

 **Lucas: N-No se atrevió…**

 **Facundo: Oh no… chicos…**

 **P. BB: ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?...**

 **Lucas: ¡Cómo te atreves a decirnos maricas!**

 **P. BB: ¿¡Qué!?**

Lucas se abalanzo contra el pobre niño y todos observaron como el pobre niño quemado recibía la paliza de su vida. En eso justo se encontraba Springtrap avanzando por el pasillo frente a la oficina y Phantom Ballons Boy fue arrojado por el cristal cayendo frente a Springtrap luego de ser completamente golpeado.

 **Springtrap: ¡Mi niño! ¿¡Quién fue!?**

En esos momentos Springtrap observo molesto a todos a través del cristal… no era de sorprender que en esos momentos los cuatro señalaran a la vez a las dos guardias que se encontraban junto a ellos.

 **Springtrap: Ya verán cuando curé a mi pequeño bebé…**

Springtrap levanto al pobre niño en sus brazos y se retiró por el pasillo haciendo una mueca de disgustos a las dos guardias las cuales observaban con los ojos entrecerrados a los cuatro los cuales sonreían de manera nerviosa.

 **Kath: ¿¡Por qué hicieron eso!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Nos llamó maricas!**

 **Kath: ¡Pero si solo dijo!-**

 **Max: Es que no sabe inglés…**

 **Mel: Que pendejo… ahora por su culpa nos quiere matar aún más Pancho**

 **Max: Oh vamos… nosotros pudimos lidiar con más de diez animatrónicos… ustedes pueden con un simple conejo, además-**

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una radio… si, Phantom Mangle se encontraba asomándose por el cristal de la oficina o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Aunque todos arquearon una ceja cuando vieron como inclinaba su cabeza mientras parecía observar a Max.

 **Max: P-Pero… ¿Qué mierda?...**

En la cabeza de la animatrónica comenzó a sonar la canción "I Will Always Love You" mientras observaba a Max, el fondo se volvía rosa y cosas absurdas comenzaban a rodearle como flores y demás, aunque claro… dentro de su cabeza porque por fuera Max se encontraba con un tic en el ojo. En eso comenzó a retroceder a la salida de la oficina mientras reía de manera nerviosa, hasta que sintió que choco contra alguien… al voltear observo un zorro que se encontraba a punto de saltarle, Max se cubrió con sus brazos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero arqueó una ceja y abrió sus ojos para observar como el zorro se encontraba igual que la animatrónica de antes, inclinándose su cabeza con una mirada estúpida mientras le observaba… en su cabeza comenzó a sonar la misma estúpida canción mientras que el zorro, era Phantom Foxy, en su cabeza observaba como Max le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía de manera picara, pero fuera de su cabeza Max se encontraba nuevamente con el tic en su ojos mientras volteaba a sus compañeros.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué tienen los zorros conmigo!?**

 **Lucas: Es que tienes un buen culo…**

 **Max: Kath ¿Me prestas el palo?...**

 **Kath: Aquí tienes…**

Kath le paso el palo con el que lo había golpeado a Max y luego de eso Max golpeó directamente a Lucas en la cabeza provocando que cayera al suelo con dos "X" en sus ojos, en eso para la desgracia de todos los dos animatrónicos se encontraban dentro de la oficina y comenzaron a arrinconar a Max con la misma mirada estúpida.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué diablos!?**

 **Ambos zorros: Hola…**

 **Max: ¿Hola?...**

 **Ambos zorros: Holis…**

 **Max: Y-Ya me habían saludado joder…**

 **Axel: Ustedes dos tranquilos… miren, les daré este número, solo deben llamar y se les entregara un papel que luego de una espera de dos semanas más será válido para tener una cita con Max**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Ambos: ¡Hecho!**

Axel les entrego un papel a ambos animatrónicos con un número de teléfono, ambos zorros se largaron de la oficina felices de la vida. En esos momentos el teléfono de Max comenzó a sonar y Max contesto… era Bon para su desgracia, Wou… había cobertura desde otros mundo, mola.

 **Bon: Max ¿Dónde está Axel?**

 **Max: Eh… está engañándote con Toy Chica**

 **Bon: Toy Chica está aquí conmigo…**

 **Max: Eh… está engañándote conmigo…**

 **Bon: ¡MAX TE MATARÉ!**

 **Max: Ay…**

 **Bon: Pero si no estás en tu cuarto ni Axel… ¡Max si sigues mintiendo te haré pedazos!**

 **Max: Bueno… puede que accidentalmente nos hayamos metido en la caja de Puppet y hayamos terminado en otro mundo…**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

La llamada fue finalizada por Bon y Max guardo su teléfono, en eso observo a sus tres compañeros mientras soltaba un suspiro, estaban jodidos sin Bon lograba pillarles en este mundo.

 **Max: Era Bon…**

 **Facundo: No se preocupen chicos, no nos podrá pillar ¿A caso creen que pueda viajar a otros mundos?**

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo Bon se encontraba en el sofá de la sala, acababa de terminar con la llamada y a su lado estaban sentadas las otras parejas de los cuatro. Todas observaron a Bon extrañadas por su repentina reacción.

 **T. Chica: ¿Qué pasa Bon?**

 **Bon: ¡Esos idiotas se fueron a otro mundo!**

 **Todas las demás: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Bon: Max dijo que se metieron en la caja de Puppet, hay que ir a salvarlos…**

 **Mangle: Bon tiene razón, podría acabar muerto si no voy a por él…**

 **T. Chica: No te preocupes, solo debemos buscar a Puppet**

 **Chica: Ya lo tengo…**

Chica se encontraba sonriendo alegremente frente a las demás mientras cargaba a Puppet en su mano sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camisa, este se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados observando al frente.

 **T. Chica: ¿Cómo le hiciste para?...**

 **Chica: Fue fácil**

La menor de las dos polluelas inclino su cabeza a un lado mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía alegremente, en eso comenzó a contar como paso todo… pues precisamente cuando mencionaron lo de la llamada Chica fue hasta donde se encontraba Puppet el cual jugaba a la PS3 con Toy Freddy aprovechando que los cuatro no estaban, en eso solo se limitó a tomar a Puppet y se lo llevo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, Toy Freddy le dio poca importancia y continuó jugando como si nada.

 **Bon: Los idiotas se metieron en tú caja**

 **Puppet: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Hay que ir a buscarlos antes de jodan ese mundo!**

Luego de un par de minutos Puppet se encontraba frente a la caja y al tocarla nuevamente se abrió el portal que se había cerrado tras el viaje de los cuatro. Luego de esto les sonrió a las chicas y se hizo a un lado.

 **Puppet: Damas primero…**

 **Todas las demás: . . .**

Puppet se encontraba cayendo por el mismo portal dimensional mientras gritaba como una niña. Como era de esperarse el viaje no fue muy largo pues a los cinco minutos Puppet se encontraba del otro lado amortiguando la caída de las demás acompañantes.

De seguro se preguntaran ¿Y qué paso con los cuatro?... bueno, volviendo con los cuatro… ellos se encontraban en la oficina rodeados por todos los Phantom a excepción de Phantom Freddy, Springtrap los había arrinconado con los demás.

 **Max: ¿Cómo es que la pudimos cagar en tan poco tiempo?...**

 **Kath: ¡Pancho! ¡Está mal atacar todos a la vez!**

 **Mel: Si ¡Eso es trampa Pancho!**

 **Springtrap: ¡Las mataré a ustedes primero!**

 **Axel: Wou… cálmate Springtrap…**

 **Springtrap: ¿C-Cómo me has llamado?...**

 **Axel: Springtrap…**

 **Springtrap: ¡Al fin alguien que me llama por mi nombre!**

Todos se quedaron la boca abierta al ver a Springtrap correr hacía a Axel para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, se notaba la felicidad en su rostro de animatrónico… o más bien esa sonrisa de violador… da igual, el punto es que eso parecía hacerle olvidar lo de matar.

 **Max: ¿Springtrap? ¿Cuál es tú problema?...**

 **Facundo: ¿No te has golpeado o algo?**

 **Lucas: Si, no sueles abrazar a nadie así Springtrap…**

Springtrap sonrió aún más como un violador del bosque y corrió tomando a los otros tres y comenzó a apretar a los cuatro en un fuerte abrazo, incluso a Max por la fuerza del abrazo se le había caído la gorra de seguridad.

 **Max: Oh dios… cálmate de una vez**

 **Springtrap: ¡Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado! ¡Esas perras no paran de decirme Pancho!**

 **Kath: ¡Tú eres Pancho!**

 **Springtrap: ¡Jódanse! ¡Ahora tengo amigos de verdad!**

 **Axel: S-Springtrap… e-el aire…**

 **Springtrap: Perdón…**

Springtrap soltó a los cuatro dejándolos caer al suelo de cara uno junto a otro como si nada, luego de eso Springtrap sonrió nuevamente con su sonrisa de violador del bosque observando a los cuatro directamente.

 **Springtrap: ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?**

 **Axel: ¿Tal vez irte por una hora o dos?**

 **Springtrap: Lo que sea por ustedes chicos, no olviden agregarme y darme like en Facebook ¡Vámonos chicos!**

Los Phantom se observaron los unos a los otros y luego se encogieron de hombros para proseguir a largarse de la oficina, en eso los cuatro se recuperaron de aquel fuerte abrazo y los tres compañeros observaron a Axel.

 **Max: ¿Springtrap la tramposa?... ¡Ni en broma!**

Max arrojó su teléfono celular por el cristal y en eso justo se encontraba Phantom Freddy danzando su conga al ritmo de la música hasta que fue interceptado por el teléfono directo en la cabeza provocando que cayera al suelo mientras balbuceaba "Conga".

 **Max: Bueno… ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse…**

 **Axel: Chicos…**

Los cuatro parpadearon un par de veces al notar cierta coneja en la puerta de la oficina cruzada de brazos, era Bon y al parecer no estaba muy feliz de verlos en ese lugar… en un intento de escape los cuatro intentaron irse por el ducto de la oficina, aunque en el ducto para su desgracia se encontraban Mangle y Toy Chica, ya la palmaron… al voltear como habían dejado de ver a Bon esta ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina frente a ellos.

 **Bon: Tienen mucho que explicar…**

 **Max: B-Bueno… tenemos una hora ¿O no chicos?...**

Los cuatro suspiraron a la vez y luego de presentar a sus nuevas dos compañeras, sus parejas se encontraban frente a ellos regañándoles por haberse metido en un portal sin preocuparse por ello.

 **Bon: ¿¡A caso pensaron en donde terminarían!?**

 **Axel: En un lugar mejor…**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Axel: Nada…**

 **Bon: Bueno… todo ese viaje me dejo con ganas de…**

 **Axel: Oh mierda… ¡Esto no estaba en el contrato!**

 **Max: Ese es el punto, no firmamos nada… no somos empleados de este lugar…**

Bon tomo de una pierna y comenzó a llevarse a Axel fuera de la oficina mientras este intentaba aferrarse al suelo, genial… un guardia menos. En eso de golpe se hizo presente Phantom Chica a la cual no habían visto antes.

 **P. Chica: ¿Quién está listo para que lo corte en trozos?**

 **Lucas: ¡YO!**

 **Chica: ¿¡Me dejas por ella!?**

 **Lucas: Si quieres únete…**

 **Chica: Mmm… bueno**

 **P. Chica: P-Pero no me refería a… al diablo…**

Y otro guardia menos… al menos ya no tendrían que preocuparse por Phantom Chica, cómo era de esperarse Max estaba a punto de bromear con Facundo pero vaya sorpresa… el muy desgraciado le había dejado solo con las otras dos guardias llevándose a Toy Chica, genial... ahora se encontraba solo frente a Mangle la cual parecía molesta.

 **Max: Hola Mangle ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Bien?... ¿No?**

Max cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando recibir una paliza por parte de la albina, aunque se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al sentir dos brazos aprisionarle… si, la albina se había abalanzado contra él y se encontraba abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Mangle: Me tenías preocupada…**

 **Max: ¿Qué? Pero si sabes que a mí no me puede pasar nada malo…**

Finalmente Puppet se hizo presente en la oficina, este venía con sus manos detrás en su espalda… al parecer cierto grupo de personas por poco lo dejaban como una hoja de papel al aplastarle al pobre diablo.

 **Puppet: ¿Y los demás?...**

 **Max: Adivina…**

 **Puppet: Ni en otro mundo pueden esperar…**

 **Max: ¿Crees que puedas abrir el portal de regreso?**

 **Puppet: Lo tendré listo para cuando terminen esta noche**

 **Max: Gracias… Mangle, acompaña a Puppet hasta que termine el turno…**

La albina asintió separándose de Max y se largó junto con Puppet, luego de esta incomoda escena Max les sonrió de manera nerviosa a las dos guardias las cuales habían observado todo desde donde se encontraban.

El reloj ya marcaba las cuatro y curiosamente todos ya se encontraban en la oficina como antes… a pesar de tener a sus parejas en el lugar debía continuar con la tarea de sobrevivir al conejo y no se los pondría fácil.

Los cuatro se encontraba observando al frente, al cristal completamente aburridos mientras que las dos guardias se encargaban de las cámaras y las reparaciones, era pulsar botones… hasta un niño lograría sobrevivir en este lugar.

Aunque todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar una tonada de reguetón acercarse hacía la oficina, de golpe Springtrap entro en la oficina vestido como un jodido regaytonero con un estéreo a todo volumen en uno de sus brazos acompañado de Phantom Freddy.

 **Facundo: ¡Apaga esa mierda!**

 **Kath:** **Que no cunda el pánico, tengo mi confiable aspiradora… Mel ¿Y la aspiradora?**

 **Mel: Pensé que tú la tenías…**

 **Facundo: ¿Y Axel?...**

 **Max: Estaba aquí hace un momento…**

Fuera de la pizzería se encontraba Axel con la aspiradora en sus manos, este se la entregó a una figura conocida por muchos… era Shadow Bonnie, solo que la versión de ese mundo.

 **Axel: Un placer hacer negociosos con usted…**

 **S. Bonnie: ¡Al fin podré limpiar la suciedad de la casa de Scott!**

Volviendo con los otros tres, estos se encontraban tapándose sus oídos mientras que ambos animatrónicos continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música en la puerta… esto era una tortura peor que la muerte.

 **P. Freddy: Vamos chicos, únanse a la fiesta**

Un ventilador fue acertado directo en la cara del oso, Max había arrojado el ventilador debido al a desesperación del momento, en eso los tres arquearon una ceja al ver a Springtrap como se encontraba vestido.

 **Max: Gorra hacía atrás, cadenas de oro, lentes y un estéreo portátil… ¡La profecía se ha cumplido!**

 **Lucas: ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hay que patearle el culo!**

 **Max: Espero que todos hayan recordado farmear…**

 **Springtrap: ¿De qué hablan chicos?...**

Los tres ya se encontraban con palos en sus manos mientras sonreían de forma burlona, obviamente el conejo que quedo en la puerta retrocediendo lentamente… menuda paliza se llevaría si lo pillaban eso tres idiotas.

 **Springtrap: Mierda…**

Axel se encontraba recorriendo nuevamente uno de los pasillos de la atracción, curiosamente se encontró con un par de ojos brillantes detrás de Bonnie, al haberse ido antes de que llegase Springtrap pensó que era él.

 **Axel: ¿Springtrap? ¿Qué haces ahí?**

 **?: . . .**

 **Axel: ¿El gato te comió la lengua?**

 **?: . . .**

 **Axel: Vamos Springtrap no me apliques la ley del hielo…**

 **?: . . .**

 **Axel: Al cabo que me cae mejor Bonnie**

Un golpe directo en el rostro de Axel fue acertado por par de lo que sea que se encontrara detrás del cuerpo de Bonnie en esa oscuridad, luego de eso aquella figura que seguía sin notarse mucho comenzó a arrastrar a Axel tomándolo por sus pies, alejándose con él del pasillo.

Regresando con los otros tres idiotas, estos se encontraban observando fijamente a Springtrap mientras que las guardias y el conejo solo observaban a los tres completamente confundidos ¿Qué hacían? No tenía ni la menor idea, solo se quedaron observando al conejo fijamente sin decir nada.

 **Springtrap: ¿Qué hacen chicos?**

 **Max: Cállate, te estamos derrotando…**

 **Springtrap: Pero si solo me están observando…**

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Cambio de fase!**

Max sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un mechero y lo acercó a la caja que contenía las piezas de los antiguos animatrónicos, las guardias al ver esto por poco y les da un infarto y no dudaron en abalanzarse contra Max impidiéndole continuar con su acto de pirómano.

Ahora Axel se encontraba tirado en medio de lo que parecía ser un baño del lugar, solo que este se encontraba a oscuras, al levantarse y sobarse la cabeza con una de sus manos pudo apreciar a los mismos ojos frente a él a una corta distancia, también pudo apreciar unas orejas de conejo, aunque no distinguió el color por la oscuridad.

 **Axel: H-Hola ¿Springtrap?...**

 **?: . . .**

 **Axel: ¿Bonnie? ¿Shadow Bonnie?...**

 **?: . . .**

La figura arrojo una bola de papel directo en la cara de Axel, este solo observo molesto a la figura mientras le levantaba una de sus manos cerrada en un puño, claramente se notaba un poco molesto por eso… aunque luego de eso observo el papel tomándolo en sus manos.

 **Axel: Oh gracias…**

Axel soplo su propia nariz con el papel como si nada, la figura solo abrió sus ojos aún más mientras que Axel terminaba de arrojar el papel al suelo como si nada, aunque la figura nuevamente arrojo otro papel directo en la cara a este.

 **Axel: ¡Pero si ya me sople la nariz! ¿Oh?**

Axel levanto nuevamente el papel que le había arrojado y esta vez abrió la bola de papel encontrándose con una nota bastante extraña… esta solo decía "No confíes en esos tres", obviamente este solo observo confundido a la extraña figura.

 **Axel: ¿Te refieres a los otros idiotas? Pero si son mis amigos**

 **?: Grr…**

La figura emitió un leve gruñido de molestia, luego de eso se largó por la puerta del baño revelándole la salida a Axel, este intento seguirle pero al poco rato de salir detrás de él la figura ya se había esfumado de golpe, como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

 **Axel: ¿Pero qué mierda?...**

Axel solo le limitó a observar nuevamente la hoja de papel arrugada en su mano con la frase, luego de eso la guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa y regreso a la oficina donde se encontró la escena de Max con dos "X" en sus ojos en el suelo cantando de manera desafinada mientras que ambas guardia arrojaban el mechero a un pequeño cesto de basura junto al escritorio.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué le hicieron eso?...**

 **Kath: ¡Intento quemar el lugar!**

 **Max: S-Solo era un cambio de fase del jefe final…**

 **Mel: Springtrap sigue aquí…**

Axel arqueó una ceja y volteo a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de que Springtrap se encontraba en la puerta junto a los demás Phantom, nuevamente se encontraban completamente rodeados por ellos… pensaron en huir por la ventilación pero sorpresa… de golpe detrás de ellos se encontraban las queridas parejas de los cuatro.

 **Bon: Nos aburrimos asique decidimos que mataremos a sus amigas**

 **Todos los guardias: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

Los cuatro se encontraban retrocediendo de Springtrap y de los Phantom mientras que a su vez las otras dos guardias retrocedían de las parejas de los cuatro, los cuatro terminaron chocando de espaldas con las guardias… nuevamente acorralados, en eso todo el grupo cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe final de los animatrónicos cuando de golpe… el sonido más hermoso que pudieron haber escuchado en esos momentos de hizo presente, el reloj marco las 6 AM anunciando la noche completada, a lo cual el grupo suspiro aliviado mientras los animatrónicos Phantom y Springtrap se retiraban frustrados, aunque las parejas de los cuatro seguían allí.

 **Axel: ¡Otra noche completada!**

 **Los otros tres: ¡HURRA!**

Los cuatro levantaron uno de sus puños al aire celebrando como si nada, cosa que hizo que ambas guardias por poco les diera un tic en el ojo ¿Por qué? Bueno… no les gustaba la idea de que sus parejas quisieran matarlas.

 **Kath: ¡Sus novias quieren matarnos par de pendejos!**

 **Mel: Si ¡Hablen con ellas!**

 **Max: Hablar con Bon sobre no matar es como decirles a ustedes que no intenten sobrevivir…**

 **Ambas: . . .**

 **Puppet: ¡Chicos!**

Los cuatro voltearon a la vez observando el arco de entrada de la oficina y observaron como ambos Puppet entraban en la oficina, al parecer habían corrido desde donde se encontraban anteriormente y se encontraban recuperando el aliento.

 **P. Puppet: El portal… está listo…**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Genial!**

 **Puppet: Pero hay un problema…**

 **Lucas: Siempre hay un problema…**

 **P. Puppet: Resulta que cuando terminamos el portal un sujeto nos golpeó a ambos en la cara y nos dejó inconscientes… lo único que pudimos ver era que tenía orejas de conejo azules…**

 **Puppet: Cuando despertamos… el portal ya se había usado y estábamos en una situación incómoda…**

Ambos Puppet levantaron sus rostros recordando el como habían despertado luego del golpe… resulta que ambos Puppet se encontraban con una de sus manos sobre la entrepierna de otro recostados a un lado del otro, obviamente ambos al darse cuenta de esto se alejaron rápidamente.

 **P. Puppet: Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso…**

 **Puppet: ¡No fui yo!**

 **P. Puppet: El caso es que no podemos abrir otro portal en un buen rato… tendrán que soportar otra noche mañana**

 **Bon: Genial… podremos matar a sus amigas**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No pueden hacer eso!**

 **Mangle: No es nada personal amor… solo queremos hacer algo entretenido**

 **Axel: ¡P-Pero!... bien, tendremos que traer máscaras mañana…**

 **Facundo: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?...**

 **Lucas: Pues no tenemos donde quedarnos para empezar…**

 **Kath: Pueden quedarse en mi casa**

 **Bon: ¡Genial! ¡Vamos Axel!**

 **Axel: ¿Qué mierda?...**

Bon se acercó a Axel y luego de eso se envolvió en fuego dejando ojiabiertas a las dos guardias, luego de eso los otros tres suspiraron mientras se daba un Facelpam. Luego de eso los tres comenzaron a seguir a las guardias fuera de la pizzería… después de todo el jefe les pago como siempre, ya se encontraban los tres junto a sus respectivas parejas y las dos guardias.

 **Facundo: Esto es aburrido… ¿Cuánto tarda en llegar?**

 **Kath: Una media hora…**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? Pero si en nuestro mundo siempre llegaban cuando salíamos a algún lugar…**

 **Lucas: Como extraño a ese conductor, era buena gente…**

 **Mel: ¿Qué le paso?**

 **Facundo: Nunca lo volvimos a ver…**

 **Lucas: Ow…**

Finalmente luego de un buen rato llego el autobús a la estación, luego de esto todos subieron, las dos guardias y las parejas de los cuatro se colocaron en asientos como las demás personas… el viaje comenzó y el conductor conducía como siempre sin importarle mucho lo que pasara alrededor, aunque a los pocos segundos de comenzar el viaje los tres se asomaron de golpe a un lado del conductor y Facundo pulso el botón de la radio, luego de eso comenzó a sonar la canción "What is love" y luego de eso comenzaron a mover sus cabezas como en el vídeo, y a los pocos minutos el conductor se sumó a la fiesta.

 **Civil aleatorio: Eh…**

 **Las parejas: No los conocemos…**

 **Mel: Sabes que… mejor no los lleves a tu casa, podrían quemarla…**

 **Kath: Les pagare un hotel…**

Y así los cuatro completaron su primer día en el mundo alterno, y en su mundo claro, pues cuando terminaron de contar la historia Fonnie ya se encontraba durmiendo en su cama y los tres se retiraron dejando solo a Axel en la jaula… ¡Esperen! ¡No lo habían sacado!

 **Axel: ¡Esperen chicos! ¡Sigo en la jaula! ¡HIJOS DE PUTAS!**

* * *

 **La siguiente parte será en "Dos guardias, un animatrónico y demás locura" de la autora "Seki Blue Rose" agradecimiento personal a mi hermana por dejarnos hacer este crossover o… y si quieren saber más de las dos guardias, pueden leer su historia que se encuentra en mis favoritos, la cual en mi opinión es excelente y de seguro les gustara mucho, saludos a todos.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Ronda de saludos a continuación:**

Amynya2750: **Y justo cuando piensan que no podemos hacer nada más… bueno, lean el título y lo sabrán ¿Pero qué dices? Si Fonnie en un gran ligón, algún será presidente.**

Frank74: **Ese Aquaman siempre buscando lo mejor para ghotam, nos alegra que te haya gustado el crossover y por supuesto que no, el único obstáculo que queda ahora es que respetemos el horario que hay en el perfil.**

Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: **No era un shippeo pero… ¿Cuenta? Bueno, se tocaron creo que cuenta como pareja oficial. Gracias por la galleta, la disfrutare~**

Hero Grunt Ruvif: **Cómo tú desees, ambos universos, no creo que a Lucas le haga gracia esa idea… solo no te pongas un disfraz del oso Yogui.**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Bueno, este crossover estaba planeado desde los inicios de la temporada uno, ósea… una cantidad de tiempo absurdo, pero no podíamos meterlo cronológicamente, Max tiene una maldición con lo zorros, Facundo nunca dejara de comer, Lucas sigue siendo negro, Axel no solo será noqueado… ya tú sabe. En cuanto al mundo alterno, es una gran historia y merece ser vista por más gente.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **1- Por el momento este es el único crossover que haremos nosotros, puede que algún momento alguien nos pida un crossover o nosotros lo pidamos, uno nunca sabe, pero por el momento este es el único. Aunque puede que haya otros crossover con la misma historia… más adelante.**

 **2- No, esa está en el sótano.**

 **3- No, porque la historia de ellos también tendrá continuación… de hecho, solo se destruyeron los mundos en los que Batman se casa con Robín y en el que Foxy no le tiene ganas a Max.**

 **4- Tienes razón… ¡ILUMINATIS CONFIRMED!**

Elias Uzumaki123: **Nombre a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, porque si nombrara a todos… serían 44 y llevaría su rato.**

ZoroarkLover: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario de apoyo, en cuanto a cosas como esas comparto tú opinión, a veces las historias no duran, no somos los mejores escritores pero intentamos darles buenas historias.**

ZarcortFan25: **Bueno hay que divertirse… yo también bailaría con ellos si pudiera, nos alegra que te guste el Fic.**

Hikari No Kokoro: ***Inserte respuesta que te convenza de dejar otro review***

Aki Kurai-333: **Si… con ese culo hasta Lucas se vuelve homosexual, bueno… Lucas no dominaría el inglés ni que estuviera muerto, bueno por algo quisieron matarlo… ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

JolixOMG: **Bueno tú no comentas hace mucho, pero nosotros estuvimos un mes sin actualizar asique estamos a manos, y si… el inglés es una ¡Mierda! El de Lucas claro.**

Nicole Kawaii: ***Inserte respuesta aún más genial***

KazZ159: **Bueno… como diría FNAF 4 "Hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas", en cuanto al nuevo… ¡Bienvenido a la familia! Donde el Fic dice que tiene un horario y no lo respeta.**

 **No hay mucho que avisar realmente… solo que estamos retomando los horarios habituales y que debido a cierto "Desafío" ahora actualizaremos más seguido la serie, asique durante dos semanas actualizaremos la serie constantemente. Pero no os asustéis que eso no quiere decir que dejare de hacer "Almas Creepypastas" y el show, las actualizare cuando pueda, pero por ahora la serie.**

 **También dejare un par de preguntas al final, no tengan miedo por la pregunta… no pasara nada, pero es más que nada curiosidad de saber que piensan al respecto.**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Ponies y Anime**

Como era ya normal otro día comenzaba… bueno, no realmente. Ya eran las 12 AM y como de costumbre cada uno de los cuatro se encontraba con lo suyo, aunque el que más se hacía notar en ese momento era Axel el cual se encontraba con su hijo Fonnie jugando al Mortal Kombat X en el salón principal, aunque nuevamente Fonnie perdió.

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: ¿¡Cómo que soy una puta!? Pendejo**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: No es trampa usar a Erron Black**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: Entonces tú no uses a Sub-Zero**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: ¡Que tú padre no es una puta!**

En esos momentos la figura de autoridad no tardó en hacerse presente, Bon ya se encontraba junto al sofá donde se encontraban ambos con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a Axel, obviamente ya se encontraba a punto de pedir algo.

 **Bon: Axel, debes ir a trabajar para pagar los estudios de Fonnie**

 **Axel: ¡Pero si es un conejo!**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: Lo siento Fonnie, pero es la verdad**

 **Fonnie: . . . :/**

 **Bon: No me importa, el será un gran doctor**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Bon: No hijo, no serás ingeniero**

 **Fonnie: . . . :(**

 **Axel: P-Pero…**

 **Bon: Pero nada… necesito que consigas cinco mil dólares**

 **Axel: ¿¡Cinco mil!?**

 **Bon: No te preocupes, tus amigos te ayudaran…**

Como era de esperarse Bon se retiró del salón principal para ir en busca de los otros tres idiotas, el primero que logro encontrar fue a Facundo el cual se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un emparedado de una cantidad de pisos absurda, esa mierda era enorme y parecía tener una buena variedad de condimentos y demás agregados.

 **Bon: Facundo, debes ir a trabajar para pagar los estudios de Fonnie**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Y yo por qué!?**

 **Bon: Ahora…**

 **Facundo: Luego de comer…**

Bon arqueó una ceja y en cuestión de segundos el emparedado de Facundo se consumió por las llamas dejando solo un plato vació, luego de eso Facundo se quedó observando el plato mientras una lágrima caía por uno de sus ojos, pobre diablo.

Luego de aquella trágica perdida Bon no tardó en encontrar a Lucas el cual se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto a oscuras jugando Call of duty con unas ojeras terribles, aunque claro… a Bon le importo poco y sin pensarlo mucho le desconecto el internet de su cuarto.

 **Lucas: ¡Estaba en racha!**

 **Bon: No volverás a estar en racha si no bajas ahora mismo con los demás…**

 **Lucas: ¡Si jefa!**

Lucas salió disparado de su cuarto en mediar palabra alguna y Bon suspiro bajando nuevamente con los demás, los tres se encontraban en el sofá junto a Fonnie. Facundo aún seguía con la lágrima en su rostro mientras que sus otros dos amigos le picaban para ver si reaccionaba.

 **Bon: Un momento…**

Si… faltaba uno de los idiotas ¿Dónde se encontraba Max? Bon observo como unas líneas marcaban la silueta de Max junto a sus tres amigos, pero obviamente faltaba en si el propio idiota, Bon no dejaría escapar a ninguno de los cuatro y sin dudarlo salió nuevamente en su búsqueda mientras que los demás seguían intentando hacer reaccionar a Facundo. Luego de una intensa búsqueda de no más de cinco minutos Bon pateo la puerta de su cuarto entrando sin previo aviso con un cinturón en sus manos como en los memes, aunque Max no le dio importancia pues se encontraba en su cama observando la televisión de su cuarto y con un mando de PS3 en sus manos mientras sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Bon: ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?...**

 **Max: Acabo de terminar kingdom hearts re coded… todos regresaran, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Axel, Xion… nada puede arruinarme este momento…**

 **Bon: Debes ir a trabajar**

 **Max: ¡Verga! ¡Hasta ahí llego el Hype!**

A los pocos minutos Max se encontraba flotando guiado por unas pequeñas barritas que formaban un camino hasta que llego y se sentó en el sofá como si nada, en eso Lucas el cual se encontraba a su lado arqueó una ceja mientras le observaba.

 **Lucas: ¿C-Cómo?...**

 **Max: No tiene importancia ¿Por qué se supone que debemos trabajar?**

 **Axel: Para pagar los estudios de mi hijo**

 **Max: ¡Pero si es tú hijo! ¿¡Por qué nos meten a nosotros!?**

 **Bon: Porque son sus buenos y queridos tíos que tanto adoran a su sobrino como para trabajar por él ¿Verdad?...**

Los tres estaban a punto de reclamarle a Bon, aunque claro… esta ya se encontraba con su mirada asesina por los cual los tres voltearon observando al conejo y a su padre con una sonrisa que solo decía "Me cago en su puta existencia", luego de eso los tres suspiraron y observaron al frente mientras Max sacaba un plano y lo colocaba en la mesa frente al sofá.

 **Max: Bueno, volvemos al negocio… hace unos días vi una joyería en el centro, tiene dos entradas como pueden ver y…**

 **Bon: ¡No robaran nada! ¡Eso es un mal ejemplo para Fonnie!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Y cómo esperas que ganemos dinero!?**

 **Facundo: No se preocupen chicos… aún tengo el número de Vito, dijo que tiene unos buenos lugares para nosotros en Mafia tres**

 **Bon: ¡Tampoco se unirán a una mafia!**

 **Lucas: ¿Y entonces?...**

 **Bon: Trabajaran honradamente**

 **Max: ¡Debes estar de broma! ¿No recuerdan la última vez que trabajamos horadamente?**

 **Los otros tres: . . .**

En esos momentos los cuatro levantaron sus miradas junto a Fonnie y comenzaron a recordar. Max y Axel se encontraban detrás de dos escritorios en lo que parecía ser un tribunal de Ace Attorney, Lucas se encontraba en el puesto del juez y Facundo a su lado como el típico empleado que escribe todo lo que pasa en una computadora portátil.

 **Max: ¡PROTESTO!**

 **Axel: ¡PROTESTO!**

 **Max: ¡PROTESTO!**

 **Axel: ¡PROTESTO!**

 **Lucas: ¡Si no cierran la puta boca les partiré este mazo por la cabeza a ambos!**

 **Max: ¡Pero su señoría!**

 **Lucas: ¡No! ¡Cierren la boca de una jodida vez! ¡Ya no los soporto!**

Lucas en ese momento desplomo su cara directo al pequeño puesto que tenía mientras cubría su cabeza con sus manos ¿Por qué? Bueno, la respuesta es simple… resulta que el juicio ni había comenzado y los dos idiotas llevaban gritándose protesto por media hora.

 **Max: ¡Por última vez! ¡Este pendejo no puede ser inocente! ¡Está robando ahora mismo!**

 **Axel: ¡Eso no es cierto Mary!**

 **Max: ¡Estás guardándote la estatua del escritorio del juez pendejo!**

Axel en esos momentos se encontraba guardando una estatua del pensador en su chaqueta cosa que hizo que Max se diera un Facelpam en su lugar, aunque claro… como era de esperarse Lucas ya estaba hasta los huevos de estos dos pendejos discutiendo.

 **Lucas: ¡Me tienen arto! ¿Anoto todo Facundo?**

 **Facundo: Eh si… ¡Defiendan el medio mierda!**

Todos arquearon una ceja al escuchar esto… Lucas se asomó a un lado para observar lo que hacía Facundo y este sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras reía un poco… resulta que en vez de anotar todo en su PC se encontraba jugando al LoL.

 **Lucas: ¡FUERA DE MI TRIBUNAL!**

 **Facundo: ¿Podría repetirme lo último por favor?...**

Los tres idiotas fueron arrojados por la puerta del tribunal cayendo uno junto a otro de cara al suelo, el muy desgraciado de Lucas los había arrojado fuera del tribunal por lo tanto estaban despedidos, aunque los tres arquearon una ceja cuando al terminar de recuperarse Lucas fue arrojado por la misma puerta como ellos hace cinco minutos.

 **Lucas: Me dijeron que un juez no podía ser negro y me despidieron también…**

 **Los otros tres: . . .**

Los cuatro terminaron de recordar y comenzaron a reír entre ellos mientras que Bon se encontraba con un tic en su ojo derecho, aunque Fonnie al parecer seguía con curiosidad sobre las historias de los cuatro.

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Max: Oh si sobrino, tenemos miles de historias para contarte antes de formar esta familia**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Max: Algún día tú padre te contara alguna antes de que vayas a dormir**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Bon: ¡Consigan un buen empleo y no le den malos ejemplos a Fonnie!**

 **Los cuatro: P-Pero…**

En cuestión de segundos Bon se envolvió en llamas chasqueando los dedos de una de sus manos dejando a los cuatro sentados en el sofá junto a Fonnie, los cuatro suspiraron pues ya se encontraban metidos hasta el cuello en esto, en eso Max levanto la mirada y un foco se encendió sobre él, aunque luego de eso Facundo estiro una de sus manos tomando el foco para luego comérselo.

 **Max: ¡Facundo! ¡Mi idea!**

 **Facundo: Lo siento, es que extraño mi emparedado…**

 **Max: Mmm…**

Max nuevamente levanto la mirada y otro foco se encendió sobre su cabeza… como paso anteriormente Facundo estaba a punto de tomar el foco pero Max lo atrapo entre sus manos y observo con los ojos entrecerrados a Facundo el cual sonreía de manera nerviosa.

 **Max: ¡Tengo una gran idea! ¡Denme una hora!**

 **Axel: ¿Y para qué quieres una?...**

No alcanzo a terminar su pregunta pues Max ya había salido disparado por la puerta principal sin importarle mucho lo que tuvieran que decir sus compañeros, como era de esperarse solo se observaron los unos a los otros sin tener la menor idea de lo que planeaba su amigo.

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: ¡No Fonnie! ¡No voy a prostituirme!**

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: ¡No Fonnie! ¡Tú padre no es una puta!**

Sus dos compañeros comenzaron a reír mientras que Axel observaba molesto al conejito que tenía a su lado. Una hora ya había transcurrido de lo acontecido y como Max había dicho… llego de golpe entrando con una patada a la puerta principal.

 **Max: ¡Ya tengo empleo para todos!**

Max arqueó una ceja al notar como Facundo se encontraba jugando contra Fonnie al Mortal Kombat X, aunque lo que hizo que se quedara sin palabras fue como del sonido del videojuego salía una fuerte voz que pronunciaba "Fatality", para luego observar como Facundo dejaba el mando de golpe en la mesa de en frente.

 **Max: Vaya… Fonnie es bueno, como sea… ¡Tengo los empleos pendejos! ¡Vengan aquí!**

Los tres se levantaron del sofá y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban frente a Max el cual sin pensarlo mucho arrojo un par de trajes a cada uno, luego de eso sonrió de lado mientras sus tres compañeros observaban los trajes que les había entregado, eran uniformes de guardias como los que habían usado ellos.

 **Lucas: ¿Pero qué mierda?...**

 **Max: No se preocupen… tú y Facundo vendrán conmigo**

 **Axel: ¿Y yo qué?**

 **Max: No seas quejón, en mi lugar solo había tres puestos pero te conseguí otro lugar mucho mejor… ve a esta dirección**

Max le entrego a Axel desde su inventario… Nah es broma, solo estiro un papel en su mano el cual tenía escrito una dirección no muy alejada de la casa, luego de eso los tres se largaron dejándole solo para ir a prepararse, este solo observo la dirección por unos momentos y al igual que los demás fue a prepararse finalmente.

Luego de un largo par de horas los tres primeros en salir fueron Max, Lucas y Facundo los cuales viajaron en vehículo debido a que su lugar se encontraba un poco alejado de la casa, eran las 23:45 PM y ya faltaba poco para las doce pero por fortuna lograron llegar unos minutos después, unos cinco minutos antes de las doce momento que aprovecharon para observar el lugar, era una pizzería idéntica a la del primer juego pero con… ¿¡Ponies!? ¿¡Pero qué mierda Max!?

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué mierda!? ¡Esto es una mariconada!**

 **Max: Tranquilo Lucas… es solo una noche y nos pagaran lo suficiente para los estudios de Fonnie, además es una tonta parodia llamada "Five nights at Pinkie's"**

 **Lucas: ¡Ni en broma me quedo!**

 **Max: Ya veo ¿Entonces quieres perder de nuevo tu columna?**

 **Lucas: Vale, me quedo…**

 **Facundo: ¡Esto es genial! ¡Amo esta serie!**

 **Max: Yo también pero hay un pequeño problema… ellas no quieren matarnos…**

 **Lucas: ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?**

 **Max: El jefe dijo que querían hacer amigos… asique lo más probable es que quieran ser nuestras amigas y todas esas mariconadas**

 **Lucas: ¡Caballeros! ¡Tenemos una noche que superar! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!**

 **Los otros dos: ¡A HUEVO!**

 **Facundo: ¿Y nuestro jefe?**

 **Max: Llegara al final del día, cuida las llaves por mí Facundo…**

Max sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y lo estiro para depositarlo en una de las manos de Facundo el cual sin pensarlo mucho guardo las llaves, luego de los tres asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían de manera confianza, aunque esto no duro mucho pues los tres animatrónicos en versión Pony de los escenarios se encendieron de golpe cuando los relojes de los tres marcaron las doce, estas observaron a los tres los cuales sonreían de manera nerviosa al escenario donde estas se encontraban.

 **Pinkie: ¿Amigos?...**

 **Max: ¡NI DE COÑA!**

Max tomó por el cuello de las camisas de ambos de sus compañeros y salió disparado por uno de los pasillos que daba a la oficina mientras estos dos gritaban como unas niñas… si, no le tienen miedo a la muerte pero si a la amistad, así son ellos.

Por otra parte al igual que los otros en el mismo tiempo Axel ya se encontraba en la puerta del lugar a las 23:45 PM, donde se quedó tieso observando el cartel sobre la puerta de entrada. El cartel ponía en letras enorme "Five nights in Anime" cosa que hizo que Axel tuviera ganas de ahorcar a Max en esos momentos, aunque suspiro y se resignó a entrar donde fue recibido por un sujeto elegante como su jefe en la pizzería normal.

 **Sujeto: ¡Bienvenido! ¿Tú eres el que ese chico dijo no? ¿Axel?**

 **Axel: Si ¿Qué es este lugar?**

 **Sujeto: ¡Es Five nights in Anime! ¡Un lugar donde Otakus y degenerados se tratan por igual!**

 **Axel: Mary voy a matarte…**

 **Sujeto: Resulta que tú amigo también trabajo aquí un tiempo, completo toda una semana…**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Max trabajo aquí!?**

 **Sujeto: Si, al igual que otro sujeto llamado Mike o algo así… ya lo entenderás todo, te recomiendo que vayas a tu oficina y un tipo por el teléfono te explicara todo…**

 **Axel: P-Pero…**

El sujeto sin más rodeos deposito unas llaves en una de las manos de Axel y se retiró del local dejándole solo en esa condenada pizzería de puro Fanservice. Axel observo al escenario y un completo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al observar a las versiones animadas de los animatrónicos que ya conocía.

 **Axel: Los otros deben estar pasándola de lo mejor…**

Los otros tres ya se encontraban en su oficina, al parecer todo era completamente idéntico al primero juego de la saga solo que con la excepción de algunos detalles como los… o en este caso las animatrónicas y algún que otro cartel pegado, pero por lo demás era lo mismo.

 **Lucas: ¡Mary! ¡Hubiera preferido morir a esto! ¿¡Amistad!?**

 **Max: Ya sé que suena feo pero solo debemos aguantar una noche…**

Max se encontraba cruzado de brazos a pocos centímetro del escritorio por el cual comenzó a sonar el teléfono y sin pensarlo mucho tomó la llamada, en eso una voz similar a la de Phoneguy hablo, aunque era distinta por el tono.

 **Phoneguy: ¿Hola? ¿H-Hola?**

 **Max: ¡Hola!**

 **Phoneguy: Eres el primero que me contesta en este lugar, todos se quedaban como unos idiotas observando al teléfono**

 **Max: Lo sé… típico de los novatos**

 **Phoneguy: Bueno… como sabrás te encuentras en la quinta noche**

 **Max: Si, lo sé…**

 **Los otros dos: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

 **Max: De todos modos este juego tiene los mismo patrones que el juego original, lo tengo todo controlado… Lucas, puerta izquierda**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué mierda?...**

Lucas pulso el botón de la luz y de golpe se hizo presente la que parodiaba a Bonnie, se trataba de la versión animatrónica de Twilight la cual saludaba alegremente desde fuera, aunque Lucas al escuchar el típico sonido de susto grito como una niña y cerró la puerta.

 **Twilight: Ow…**

 **Phoneguy: ¿C-Cómo sabias?...**

 **Max: Te dije que tengo todo bajo control…**

 **Phoneguy: Bueno, en ese caso supongo que no debo decirte que hacer… ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?**

 **Max: Bueno… ya que estamos, cuénteme la historia de este lugar**

 **Phoneguy: Es una historia muy larga**

 **Max: Tenemos tiempo… Facundo, derecha**

Facundo al igual que Lucas alumbro la puerta con la luz de la derecha y allí se encontraba la que parodiaba a Chica, se trataba de Fluttershy, Facundo sin pensarlo mucho cerró la puerta al instante y la animatrónica hizo una mueca de tristeza para luego retirarse por donde vino.

 **Max: Continúe por favor…**

 **Phoneguy: S-Si señor…**

Regresando con Axel, este luego de buscar por un par de minutos ya se encontraba en su oficina la cual era similar a la del primer juego, solo que esta al ser la parodia era distinta… tenía un botón en medio y lo demás era igual, dos puertas con dos luces.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué hay fotos de anime en mi oficina?...**

Los cuadros con aquellas fotos fueron arrojados por la puerta izquierda y luego de esto Axel se desplomo sobre su sillón mientras suspiraba, en eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar como de costumbre, era otra parodia de Phoneguy.

 **Phoneguy: ¡HOLA AMIGO!**

 **Axel: ¡Ah!...**

 **Phoneguy: Veo que ya te encuentras instalado en tu oficina… bien, comencemos por lo básico ¿Qué te parece?**

El sujeto que parodiaba a este Phoneguy hablaba en un tono muy alegre y animado, aunque Axel se encontraba en su lugar con una de sus manos sujetándose el pecho, le había dado un susto de muerte, pues se encontraba ya de por si nervioso en este lugar.

 **Phoneguy: ¡Bienvenido a Five nights in Anime! ¡Un lugar donde los degenerados y los Otakus se tratan por igual! Bueno, como habrás notado las animatrónicas de este lugar tienen ciertas cualidades… no sé quién fue el que las creo, pero era un degenerado… incluso les dio la opción de reproducirse**

 **Axel: No me jodas…**

 **Phoneguy: Si… ahora, esto no sería un problema de no ser porque tú eres un hombre… y cuando las animatrónicas ven a un hombre solitario en su oficina, bueno… no creo que deba explicar lo que pasa**

 **Axel: Me lleva…**

 **Phoneguy: Si, normalmente algunos hombres estarían felices de esto… el problema es que suelen ser un poco "Agresivas" y hasta el momento solo dos personas han logrado sobrevivir una semana completa, un tal Michel Smith y un chico que vino una semana porque necesitaba dinero, de hecho… fue el que te recomendó, se llamaba Max**

 **Axel: Max serás hijo de puta…**

 **Phoneguy: Si… se llevó cinco mil ese día…**

 **Axel: ¿¡Cinco mil!?**

 **Phoneguy: Si… resulta que los que no son unos degenerados y logran sobrevivir reciben una bonificación de cinco mil por semana, de todos modos Michel trajo una foto de su esposa y en cuanto a Max… el hizo algo que nadie más hizo**

 **Axel: ¿Qué hizo?**

 **Phoneguy: Hablo con ellas…**

 **Axel: Oh…**

 **Phoneguy: Bueno, aún quedan un par de cosas que debo contarte antes de que comience tu quinta noche**

 **Axel: ¿¡QUINTA NOCHE!?**

Volviendo con los otros tres, Lucas y Facundo se encontraban en ambas puertas esperando a los ataques mientras que Max escuchaba al sujeto mientras sostenía con su mano libre un recorte de periódico que encontró en el escritorio.

 **Max: Cinco niñas asesinadas… como en la historia original**

 **Phoneguy: Exacto, todo eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo… resulta que al igual que en el lugar del que hablaste son almas de muertos**

 **Max: Interesante…**

 **Phoneguy: Bueno eso sería todo por el momento… ¡Buena suerte!**

La llamada fue finalizada por el sujeto y Max dejo el teléfono en su lugar, luego de eso coloco una de sus manos sobre su mentón mientras observaba la noticia que tenía en sus manos… en eso sus dos compañeros se colocaron junto a él y observaron el recorte.

 **Facundo: Asique son personas vivas…**

 **Max: Eso parece**

 **Lucas: Pero quieren amistad ¡Con nosotros! Me repugnan…**

 **Max: Lo sé, por eso debemos evitarles como sea… de hecho, ahora justo está viniendo en dirección a nosotros por el pasillo Rainbow**

 **Lucas: ¡Mierda!**

 **Max: No cierres la puerta…**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: No te preocupes… lo tenía previsto antes de llegar aquí…**

En ese preciso instante los tres comenzaron a escuchar pasos de lo que parecía ser una persona corriendo, o en este caso una animatrónica… el problema fue que cuando llego a la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar al ir tan rápido se pasó de largo y los tres hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar el tremendo golpe que se llevó. Luego de eso Max sacó de detrás de sí una botella y un trapo, el desgraciado había encerado el piso antes de venir a trabajar.

 **Lucas: Hijo de perra…**

 **Max: Acéptalo negro, me amas…**

 **Facundo: Eh chicos… ¿No deberíamos ver si está bien?...**

Los tres se asomaron por la puerta izquierda para observar como la animatrónica se encontraba sobándose la cabeza con sus cascos delanteros, al parecer se había dado un buen golpe el llegar al final del pasillo.

 **Facundo: ¿Quién va a ayudarla?...**

 **Lucas: . . .**

 **Max: ¿Chicos?...**

Max fue arrojado de cara al suelo fuera de la oficina mientras sus dos compañeros le sonreían desde dentro, los muy hijos de perra lo habían arrojado… después de todo Max era el que menos tenía fuerza del grupo.

 **Max: Con un "Ve" hubiera bastado…**

Max comenzó a levantar mientras luchaba por despegar su cara del suelo pero finalmente lo logro, en eso observo con molestia por unos momentos a sus compañeros los cuales sonreían de forma burlona dentro de la oficina, al menos no le habían cerrado la puerta… en esos suspiro y se acercó a la animatrónica para luego extenderle una de sus manos mientras se paraba frente a ella.

 **Max: ¿Necesitas ayuda?...**

En eso la animatrónica levanto la mirada, finalmente había logrado recuperarse del todo del golpe… se quedó observando fijamente a Max y de golpe todo el fondo desapareció mientras todo detrás de él se teñía de un rosa claro, en eso comenzó a sonar la canción "I Will Always Love You" claro… que todo esto ocurría dentro de la cabeza de la animatrónica la cual seguía observándole sin decir nada.

 **Max: Creo que el golpe la afecto… no debí pasarme…**

 **Rainbow: Hola…**

 **Max: ¿Hola?...**

 **Rainbow: Hola…**

 **Max: Y-Ya me habías dicho hola…**

 **Rainbow: Hola…**

 **Max: Oh no… la historia se repite otra vez**

 **Rainbow: ¿Quieres ir a mi cueva?**

Max ya no se encontraba frente a la animatrónica, ahora solo se encontraban un conjunto de líneas que marcaban la silueta faltante de Max que desaparecieron al poco de tintinear un rato, Max se encontraban respirando de manera agitada, había cerrado la puerta al entrar en la oficina.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué tienen los zorros conmigo!?**

 **Facundo: No es un zorro…**

 **Max: ¡Incluso los que parodian a un zorro! Vale verga mi vida…**

Regresando con Axel, este se encontraba en su lugar escuchando atentamente la llamada de aquel sujeto que al igual que con el que habían hablado los otros tres, era una parodia del Phoneguy original para ellos.

 **Phoneguy: Y por último debes cerrar la ventilación para que Springtrap no entre ¿Lo pillas?**

 **Axel: Si ¿¡Pero cómo que quinta noche!?**

 **Phoneguy: Resulta que antes de que llegaras había otro guardia, esta era mujer asique las animatrónicas no le hacían caso, pero tuvo un accidente y quedo en su quinta noche, por eso te dieron el empleo**

 **Axel: ¡Pero la quinta noche de Five nights in anime está más difícil que la noche Golden Freddy!**

 **Phoneguy: Si… estas jodido, suerte**

La llamada fue finalizada con un último pitido dejando solo a Axel el cual se quedó con una cara de "Pokerface", este solo observo al frente sin decir nada. En eso mientras tanto las tres animatrónicas principales de aquel lugar se encontraban hablando entre ellas en el escenario como de costumbre.

 **A. Bonnie: Ya me aburrí… iré a visitar a la guardia**

 **A. Chica: Mándale nuestros saludos**

 **A. Bonnie: ¡Claro!**

La versión Anime de Bonnie se retiró del escenario alegremente, les encantaba visitar a la guardia que había llegado esa semana. Luego de recorrer un par de habitaciones la animatrónica llego a la oficina y se acercó a la puerta, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que la puerta se cerró en su cara.

 **A. Bonnie: Tan tímida como siempre… ¡Guardia!-**

La versión Anime de Bonnie se asomó por la ventana y se quedó incrédula al observar cómo se encontraba un chico observando la puerta esperando a que se largara, en eso Axel notó al a coneja e intento hacer una seña de saludo, pero esta se fue corriendo antes de que siquiera pudiera mover su mano.

 **Axel: ¿Pero qué mierda?...**

La coneja volvió corriendo a toda prisa y al llegar al escenario con sus compañeras se encontraba recuperando el aliento mientras que estas le observaban totalmente confundidas, hace tiempo que no veían a su compañera tan apurada.

 **A. Freddy: ¿Qué pasa Bonnie?**

 **A. Bonnie: ¡Hay un guardia nuevo! ¡Y es hombre!**

 **Ambas: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **A. Chica: ¡Iré a avisarle a las demás!**

 **A. Freddy: Ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer…**

Mientras tanto, todo seguía como de costumbre… Max se encontraba cruzado de brazos recostado sobre el escritorio mientras que guiaba a los dos los cuales no paraban de moverse de un lugar a otro.

 **Max: Izquierda… derecha…**

Ambos se encontraban cerrando las puertas a la vez, luego de eso como antes se escucharon las voces de las animatrónicas.

 **Twilight: Ow… vamos chicos, solo queremos ser sus amigos**

 **Fluttershy: Si… no somos malas**

 **Lucas: ¡Les daré amistad en forma de puño!**

 **Max: Cálmate Nigga… ¡Y ustedes ya lárguense!**

 **Ambas: Si señor…**

Y así fue como escucharon los pasos de las dos animatrónicas retirándose por el pasillo por el cual habían llegar, Max se había hecho tan bueno en esto que hasta le llamaban señor. Luego de aquello Max se levantó de la mesa y observo a sus compañeros.

 **Max: Quiero un café, vayan por uno…**

 **Facundo: ¡Pero si están ellas fuera!**

 **Max: En este momento ninguna atacara por veinte minutos**

 **Lucas: P-Pero…**

 **Max: Quiero un café y el tiempo corre…**

Ambos gritaron como niñas y salieron disparados de la oficina a toda velocidad por la puerta derecha la cual daba al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de la cocina, luego de eso Max suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y en eso cerraba la puerta izquierda, aunque luego de eso se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver que Rainbow no se iba.

 **Max: Se supone que golpeas la puerta y te vas…**

 **Rainbow: Solo un minuto…**

 **Max: ¡Ni de coña seré tú amigo!**

 **Rainbow: Anda, vamos…**

La animatrónica que parodiaba al zorro comenzó a golpear la puerta y Max observo como la energía comenzaba a perderse de a poco, en eso suspiro resignado y rápidamente abrió la puerta, se notaba que se encontraba nervioso.

 **Max: ¡Ya! ¡Que me dejas sin energía! ¿Qué quieres?...**

 **Rainbow: Para ti…**

La animatrónica estiro con uno de sus cascos delanteros un ramo de flores, cosa que hizo que Max se quedara con la boca abierta mientras le daba un tic en su ojo izquierdo, la animatrónica cerró sus ojos mientras le sonreía, luego de eso Max se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja y de golpe le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 **Rainbow: Oh…**

 **Max: Ni de coña… me gusta la serie pero no para tanto, ni que esto fuera un Fic donde un humano se enamora de un Pony**

Regresando con Axel, este se encontraba en su oficina pacíficamente observando las cámara, en eso arqueó una ceja al observar la versión anime de su querido amigo asesino, Springtrap se encontraba saludando a la cámara alegremente.

 **A. Springtrap: ¡Hola señor guardia!**

 **Axel: Eh… hola…**

 **A. Springtrap: ¿No le molesta si entro en su oficina verdad?**

 **Axel: Eh ¿Para qué?...**

 **A. Springtrap: Para hacerle un Screamer y luego violarlo brutalmente mientras le-…**

Axel rápidamente pulso un botón cambiando de cámara, sin darse cuenta accidentalmente colocó la cámara del back stage donde se encontraba Bon… oh dios mío, se encontraba en el suelo mostrando el trasero a la cámara ¿Pero a qué clase de degenerado le podría gustar eso?

 **Axel: ¿Qué haces?...**

 **A. Bonnie: Es que se me cayó una moneda… si, eso**

 **Axel: Los animatrónicos no necesitan dinero…**

 **A. Bonnie: Eh… ¿¡No tienes que vigilar a Springtrap!?**

 **Axel: ¡Es cierto!**

Axel cambió de cámara a la que daba a la ventilación y allí se encontraba la versión anime de Springtrap sonriéndole de una manera provocativa a este, aunque sin pensarlo mucho bajo la tableta un momento para cerrar la puerta de la ventilación.

 **A. Springtrap: Oh… vamos, será divertido**

 **Axel: ¡No haré Fanservice! ¡No por voluntad!**

 **A. Springtrap: Entonces veremos cuanto duras…**

 **Axel: Los chicos lo deben estar pasando genial…**

Regresando a Pinkie's Pie Pizza, Lucas y Facundo se encontraban sirviendo una taza de café en una taza que decía "Amistad" cosa que repugnaba a ambos pero eran las únicas tazas que había, luego de terminar de servir el café ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer?...**

 **Facundo: No recuerdo ¿Nos vamos a casa?**

 **Lucas: Claro ¿Tienes las llaves no?**

 **Facundo: Si**

Ambos caminaron hasta encontrarse en la puerta, Lucas dejo el café en una de las mesas de los clientes y Facundo introdujo la llave en la cerradura para luego abrir la puerta como si nada, luego de eso ambos salieron pero Lucas recordó algo.

 **Lucas: ¡Espera! ¡Se nos olvida algo importante!**

 **Facundo: ¿Y qué es?**

 **Lucas: El café**

Lucas entro y tomó el café nuevamente para luego salir, luego de eso Facundo introdujo la llave nuevamente y cerró la puerta para "Impedir" que alguien entre a robar, ambos idiotas se habían olvidado que su amigo seguía dentro de la pizzería con las animatrónicas.

Regresando con Axel, este seguía en su lugar tratando de evitar a Springtrap la cual no paraba de regresar e irse, cada vez que volvía le restaba más y más energía, ya se encontraba con un 60% y eran la 1 AM, ya la había palmado.

 **Axel: Oh dios mío Bonnie…**

 **A. Bonnie: No niegues que te gusta….**

 **Axel: Ya enserio ¿Qué haces?**

 **A. Bonnie: Distraerte para que Foxy te mate**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

Axel cambió a la cámara de Foxy y tal como había dicho la versión anime de Bonnie ya no se encontraba allí, comenzó a escuchar los pasos de alguien corriendo junto a una carcajada de una mujer, sin pensarlo mucho cerró la puerta de golpe.

 **A. Foxy: Oh… vamos guardia, te lo pasaras bien**

 **Axel: ¡Ya dije que no pienso hacer Fanservice!**

 **A. Foxy: Leímos tu Fanservice con Bon**

 **Axel: ¿¡Por qué todos me lo recuerdan!?**

 **A. Foxy: Vamos, no te dolerá mucho… al principio**

 **Axel: ¡Qué no!**

 **A. Foxy: Ya te pillaremos…**

Y así la versión anime de Foxy se retiró mientras observaba a Axel con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras pasaba por la ventana, luego de eso Axel suspiro mientras se daba un Facelpam, luego de eso observo a su derecha donde se encontraba Chica con los pechos en su ventana.

 **Axel: ¡Quita tus pechos de mi ventana!**

 **A. Chica: ¡No niegues que te gusta la vista!**

 **Axel: Lo que daría por un café en estos momentos…**

Max se encontraba cruzado de brazos recostado sobre la pared junto a la puerta izquierda, al otro lado de donde se encontraban los botones. Se encontraba con la mirada levantada mientras suspiraba, estaba cansado de esperar a que regresaran sus compañeros, ya eran las 2 AM y se lo pasaba aburrido sin ellos.

 **Max: Ya llevan media hora… uh… ¡Oh mierda Twilight!**

Max estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero hasta él sabía que se había tardado demasiados segundos, Twilight ya había entrado y esa empujo a Max provocando que cayera al suelo dándose un buen golpe mientras esta daba un screamer como el de Bonnie.

 **Max: ¡Ah! ¡Joder!**

Colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza comenzando a sobarse mientras levantaba la mirada, observo como finalmente la animatrónica dejaba de gritar, cosa que agradeció pues por poco le da un infarto, en eso aprovecho para sentarse en el suelo mientras continuaba sobándose la cabeza.

 **Max: Eso dolió…**

 **Twilight: ¡Lo siento! No quería asustarte… yo solo quería ser tu amiga**

 **Max: ¿Amiga? ¿Con eso te refieres a darme un susto de muerte?...**

 **Twilight: N-No, de todos modos… yo ¿Eso es un libro?**

 **Max: Uh…**

Max bajo la mirada, bajo su mano se encontraba un libro llamado "Bajo la misma estrella", esto pareció llamar la atención de la animatrónica, oportunidad que Max aprovecharía para deshacerse de ella para continuar con la noche.

 **Max: Si… es un libro muy lindo ¿Lo quieres?**

 **Twilight: ¡Si por favor!**

La animatrónica por poco aplasta a Max de golpe, esta se encontraba muy cerca de él, cosa que le incomodaba cada vez más, intento entregarle el libro pero claro… olvido que no tenía manos y el libro cayó al suelo.

 **Twilight: Ow… me gustaba leer cuando era normal, ahora no puedo hacer eso…**

 **Max: Oh bueno, mis abuelos me leían mucho cuando era niño y ahora me encanta leer…**

 **Twilight: ¿E-En serio?**

Max asintió mientras le sonreía alegremente a la animatrónica, puede que después de todo no les cayeran tan mal, aunque en esos momentos arqueó una ceja al notar como esta bajaba la mirada apenada.

 **Max: No te desanimes… por lo que vi eres una persona muy amable, inteligente, con buenos gustos y muy organizada**

 **Twilight: ¿De verdad crees eso?...**

 **Max: Claro**

Esta vez Max asintió mientras mantenía la expresión de amabilidad en su rostro, cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y en eso comenzó a sentir algo cerca, al abrir los ojos se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como la animatrónica se encontraba con los ojos cerrados acercando su boca a la de él, obviamente sin pensarlo mucho colocó su mano en medio alejándola.

 **Max: ¿Qué haces?...**

 **Twilight: E-Eh… no lo sé, solo…**

 **Max: Mira me gusta la serie y sobre todo tu personaje pero… ¡No soy un Brony de los que tendría una relación con un Pony!**

En cuestión de segundos Max ya había salido disparado por la puerta por la que entro la animatrónica, se encontraba pasando a una velocidad increíble por toda la pizzería, curiosamente en esos momentos paso Rainbow la cual se quedó asombrada al ver la velocidad del pendejo el cual corría sin control alguno a la salida.

 **Rainbow: Wou ¿Me pregunto si tendría una carrera conmigo?...**

Al llegar a la puerta este se encontraba recuperando el aliento, en eso coloco sus manos para abrir la puerta y para su desgracia la puerta no habría, no tardó mucho en recordar a sus dos compañeros los cuales no regresaron… claro, le dejaron encerrado, hijos de puta.

 **Max: ¡Pero que perras!**

 **Fluttershy: ¿S-Se encuentra bien señor?...**

 **Max: ¡Por supuesto que no!**

 **Pinkie: ¿Estás molesto por qué tus amigos se fueron?**

 **Max: ¡No! ¡Es qué se llevaron mi café!**

Max estrello su cabeza contra la puerta mientras que el grupo de las cuatro se juntaba detrás de él observándole, tenían curiosidad por ver lo que haría a continuación para salir. Mientras tanto Axel se encontraba en su lugar como de costumbre, por fortuna tenía todo bajo control pero ya tan solo le quedaba un 40% de su energía.

 **Axel: ¡Joder! No llegare…**

 **A. Chica: No, no llegaras…**

 **Axel: ¡Ya vete de mi ventana!**

La animatrónica por fin se retiró mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, en eso finalmente abrió la puerta derecha y levanto su tableta para observar, Foxy seguía en su lugar a punto de salir, en eso cambió de cámara y se encontró con la escena de la versión anime de Mangle, oh más bien con el cuerpo de Mangle el cual casi cubría toda la cámara.

 **Axel: Quítate, no me dejas ver la cueva**

 **A. Mangle: ¡Bueno!**

La versión animatrónica Mangle hablo en un tono a alegre como la Mangle original y la cámara se puso en interferencia, luego de eso la albina ya no se encontraba en la cámara, había desaparecido por completo y no se hallaba a la vista.

 **Axel: Bueno… de seguro tardara mucho en llegar**

 **A. Mangle: ¡Hola!**

 **Axel: ¡Ah!**

Axel cerró la puerta a su derecha donde se encontraba la albina asomándose, luego de eso encendió la luz de la puerta y observo su reflejo en la ventana, aún no se iba y eso le ponía nervioso, la energía bajaba cada vez más.

 **Mangle: Oh… vamos, no te dolerá mucho al comienzo, luego de la quinta vez ya dejaras de sentirlo aunque puede que sangre…**

 **Axel: ¡Ni de coña!**

 **Mangle: Tú te lo pierdes, veamos cuando duras…**

 **Axel: Me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando Max…**

Regresando con Max, este se encontraba golpeando la puerta de la entrada de la pizzería con una palanca, pero no era cualquier palanca… era la palanca de half life, aunque claro… esta no hacía nada por más que golpeara como en el juego.

 **Max: ¿¡Por qué no funciona!?**

 **Fluttershy: S-Señor, creo que eso solo funcionaba con ventilaciones…**

 **Max: ¡Me lleva! ¡PLAN B!**

Max de golpe volteó la gorra de su uniforme y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una esfera, pero tampoco era cualquier esfera, era una PokeBall, este observo fijamente a la puerta mientras unas líneas negras aparecían como en las escenas de acción y luego estas barras aparecieron junto a la puerta la cual ¿Le devolvía la mirada? Luego de eso comenzó una batalla Pokémon al más estilo clásico de los juegos como rojo fuego.

 **Puerta: . . .**

Max arqueó una ceja cuando apareció un cartel que decía "Puerta ha usado endurecer" cosa que hizo que le diera por unos momentos un tic en el ojo, luego de eso Max eligió golpe y acertó un golpe directo en la puerta y luego de gritar como una niña por el impacto cayó al suelo dejando a las cuatro Ponies preocupadas.

 **Twilight: ¿T-Te encuentras bien?**

 **Max: ¡AAAAAH!**

Max se levantó del suelo, de golpe tenía una enorme armadura en su cuerpo acompañada de un traje elegante y una máscara de PayDay 2, la de Chains para ser exactos, las animatrónicas gritaron de terror y en eso Max comenzó a usar la sierra con la cerradura de la puerta, la cual luego de un minuto completo desgasto la sierra de Max.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

Max observo la puerta la cual tenía el icono de las "Manos" y el de los "C4", en eso arrojo su sierra enfurecido mientras gritaba al aire, obviamente las animatrónicas ya se encontraba aterradas de tenerlo cerca, pobre Max, se desesperada con este tipo de cosas.

 **Max: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué haría Lucas?... ¡ABRETE SESAMO!**

Max estiro sus brazos hacía la puerta mientras que las animatrónicas dejaban de abrazarse entre sí para obsérvalo confundidas ¿Realmente pensaba que eso funcionaría? Realmente estaba desesperado por irse de aquel sitio.

 **Max: Me quede sin ideas…**

 **Pinkie: ¡Bueno! ¡Ya que estas aquí podemos hacer una fiesta y ser grandes amigos!**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Al diablo me tirare contra la ventana!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Espera! ¡Está blindada!**

Max no le escucho y se arrojó contra el cristal junto a la puerta principal, como había dicho la animatrónico este estaba blindado y se terminó dando un buen golpe, solo para luego caer al suelo quedando inconsciente. Regresando con Axel, este seguía en su lugar mientras sonreía de lado.

 **Axel: De seguro está bien, joder… me arrojaría contra un cristal blindado antes de soportar un minuto más aquí…**

 **A. Golden: ¡Hola guardia!**

Axel levanto la tableta al instante, la versión anime de Golden se encontraba frente a él y con una de sus manos intento bajar su tableta pero este no cedía, se negaba a bajar la tableta de su rostro, lo que le molestaba es que la estuviera "Ignorando".

 **A. Golden: ¡Baja la tableta!**

 **Axel: No ¡Vete!**

 **A. Golden: De todos modos ya estás muerto, solo te queda un cinco por ciento de energía…**

 **Axel: Si… ¿¡QUÉ!?**

Golden desapareció en ese momento y Axel observo la energía en la tableta, esta marcaba un "5%" en la energía y para su desgracia en esos momentos atacaron a la vez la coneja y la polluela lo cual le hizo cerrar las puertas y de postre Springtrap… en cuestión de segundos las luces se apagaron y Axel se desplomo sobre su lugar con una cara de "Vale verga todo".

 **Axel: Solo llegue a las 3 AM, parezco un novato…**

Max se encontraba levantándose del suelo, aunque se quedó arqueando una ceja al notar que no se encontraba junto a la puerta donde se había quedado inconsciente. En eso colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla derecha y se quedó con la boca abierta al sacar un poco de pintura.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Pinkie: ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya has despertado! ¡Justo a tiempo para tú ultima pintura!**

 **Max: ¿¡Pintura!?**

Max tomó un espejo que se encontraba a su lado y que aparentemente le pertenecía a la Pony rosada, en eso se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como tenía la cara pintada con globos y amistad por todas partes. En cuestión de segundos salió disparado nuevamente y las cuatro le siguieron poco después, al entrar las cuatro observaron como Max estaba a punto de tirarse un balde de ácido de limpieza en la cara.

 **Twilight: ¡No! ¡Que para eso tienes el agua del fregadero!**

 **Max: Oh… es cierto…**

Max arrojó el balde acompañado del ácido el cual cayó al suelo, luego de eso se acercó al fregadero e activo el grifo para que saliera agua fría y se limpiase un poco el rostro. Regresando con Axel, este se encontraba observando al frente con la misma cara mientras la versión anime de Freddy reía en la puerta izquierda, luego de eso todo quedó a oscuras y de golpe… todas las luces volvieron y las animatrónicas se encontraban frente a este el cual retrocedió con su silla por el susto.

 **Axel: ¿Pero qué?...**

 **A. Freddy: Perdiste, asique ya sabes lo que toca…**

 **Axel: Eh… ¿Una a la vez verdad?...**

Todo el grupo de animatrónicas sonrió a la vez de forma burlona mientras que Axel sonreía de manera nerviosa. Regresando con Max, este se encontraba terminando de quitar la pintura de su rostro, luego de eso salió de la cocina y observo a las cuatro en el pasillo.

 **Max: Haber… ¿¡Qué más me hicieron!?**

 **Pinkie: ¡Rainbow y Twilight te besaron!**

 **Max: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

 **Pinkie: ¡Sí! ¡Fue muy adorable! ¡Ambas te observaban y luego Twilight te beso! ¡Y yo me quede así!**

En ese momento en cuestión de segundos la animatrónica rosada se encontraba frente a Max saltando alegremente solo para luego hacer un gesto de sorpresa, luego de eso continuó saltando alrededor de Max.

 **Pinkie: ¡Entonces luego te beso Rainbow! ¡La cual parecía estar celosa y yo me quede así con Fluttershy!**

Max arqueó una ceja mientras observaba como la animatrónica rosada sostenía del rostro a la animatrónica mencionaba mientras le hacía hacer un rostro de sorpresa forzado, vaya… era tan enérgica como en la serie, aunque esto poco le importo pues se encontraba tosiendo mientras sostenía su estómago con sus manos.

 **Max: Oh dios… cada vez atraigo más animales**

 **Pinkie: ¡No somos animales! Somos Ponies animatrónicos que alguna vez fueron humanas…**

 **Max: Como sea… me largo**

 **Pinkie: ¡Espera! ¡Te olvidas esto!**

La animatrónica rosada sostenía una foto que se le hizo familiar a Max al instante, era una foto en la que se mostraba a Max feliz mientras abrazaba a una chica rubia la cual hacía un guiño y la seña de la paz durante el abrazo de Max.

 **Max: ¿D-De donde has sacado eso?...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Revisamos tus cosas!**

 **Max: D-Dame eso y me iré…**

 **Pinkie: No, pero si hacen linda pareja…**

 **Rainbow: ¡Vamos! ¡Todos saben que la mejor pareja soy yo!**

 **Twilight: ¿Oh si? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?**

 **Max: S-Solo devuélvanme eso…**

 **Pinkie: ¡Solo si aceptas ser nuestro amigo!**

 **Max: U-Ustedes me obligaron…**

Max estiro su mano a un lado rompiendo una caja que contenía un hacha de incendios, en eso sonrió de lado mientras observaba a las animatrónicas las cuales se quedaron asombradas por aquel repentino acto.

 **Fluttershy: ¿T-Te has hecho daño?...**

 **Max: Deberían preocuparse por ustedes chicas…**

Axel se encontraba tumbado en el suelo en medio de lo que parecía ser la sala donde se encontraban los cuerpos de Springtrap y Golden, las chicas sonreían de forma burlona mientras le observaban atado en el suelo.

 **Axel: Eh… como dije ¿Una a la vez verdad?... ¿Verdad?...**

Regresando con Max, este se encontraba en medio del salón principal cubierto en partes del rostro con lo que parecía ser un líquido negro, si… se había cargado a las cuatro como Vincent en el tercer juego. Luego de eso observo como versiones fantasmales de las animatrónicas aparecían frente a él.

 **Las cuatro: Sabemos lo que hiciste…**

 **Max: Mola**

Max sacó de la nada un bote de gasolina y comenzó a rosear con la misma todo el salón principal mientras era seguido por aquellos fantasmas las cuales seguían incrédulas, el bastardo se las había cargado y le daba igual que viera fantasmas de ellas, en eso estaba a punto de tirar una cerilla cuando fue interrumpido por la Pony rosada.

 **Pinkie: ¡Espera! ¡Si quemas este lugar nunca seremos libres!**

 **Max: ¿Oh?...**

Max observo como las cuatro bajaban sus miradas con tristeza a lo cual no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse mal, la culpa se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. En eso apago la cerilla de un soplido y observo con los ojos entrecerrados a las cuatro.

 **Max: Bien… ¿Qué debemos hacer?**

 **Pinkie: ¡Una fiesta y amigos!**

 **Max: Me lleva… bien, pero solo por esta vez…**

Como se arrepentiría, porque a tres horas de haber dicho esto Max se encontraba fuera de la pizzería junto a las cuatro animatrónicas fantasmas observando como el lugar ardía en sus cimientos, el jefe había llegado pues ya eran las 6 AM, aunque al igual que Max y las animatrónicas se quedaron observando el lugar arder sin decir nada por un buen rato.

 **Max: ¡Pinkie! ¿¡Velas con pirotecnia!?**

 **Pinkie: Pensé que era buena idea para animar la fiesta…**

 **Max: Eh… jefe, creo que ya me voy… ¡Nos vemos!**

Le sonrió de manera nerviosa solo para luego salir disparado unas cuantas calles, al llegar al parque el cual curiosamente fue donde comenzó todo aprovecho para recostarse sobre la banca en la que había descansado junto a los cuatro hace mucho tiempo. En eso se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como la figura de las cuatro se hacía presente frente a él.

 **Max: ¡Ah! ¿Qué hacen aquí?...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Teníamos que devolverte esto! ¡Saliste corriendo tan rápido que nos quedamos asombradas! ¡Rainbow dijo "Wou mira como corre"! ¡Y yo dije "Sí"! Y luego se te olvido tu foto**

En eso la animada Pony le entrego una foto a Max el cual reconoció al instante, era la foto que traía consigo y la cual le habían quitado, al notar este gesto no pudo evitar sonreírles alegremente a las cuatro, en eso su expresión cambió a una de incredulidad al ver como las cuatro Ponies se transformaban en una chicas comunes y corrientes y eh de admitir para él, bastante atractivas, claro… olvido que antes de estar en esos trajes eran personas.

 **Max: V-Vaya…**

 **Rainbow: Aun tenemos algo de tiempo antes de irnos…**

 **Twilight: ¿No te molesta si te hacemos compañía verdad?...**

 **Max: P-Por supuesto que no…**

 **Pinkie: ¿¡Entonces somos amigos!?**

 **Max: Me hicieron un gran favor al traerme esto… si, somos amigos**

Max abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras observaba como las cuatro se abalanzaban sobre él en un abrazo grupal, estas reían alegremente mientras que Max al igual que las cuatro finalmente se resignó y sonrió en un gesto de ternura por el abrazo.

Luego de una hora en esos momentos Facundo y Lucas se encontraban de camino de vuelta a la pizzería… luego de casi toda una noche recordaron que habían dejado a su amigo encerrado, cuando pasaron por el parque observaron como Max se encontraba haciendo una seña de saludo, estos los llamaron y en ese momento este volteo para sonreírles y luego acercarse a ellos.

 **Facundo: ¿Max? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Max: Bueno… chicos, digamos que tener amigos no es tan malo después de todo…**

 **Lucas: No seas marica**

 **Max: Púdrete… ¿Y Axel?**

 **Facundo: Pensábamos que estaría contigo, aún no regresa…**

 **Max: Bueno, vamos a buscarlo**

Luego de una caminata finalmente los tres llegaron a las puertas del local, como era de esperarse a diferencia de Max, los otros dos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver el enorme letrero el cual mostraba a las versiones anime de los animatrónicos.

 **Facundo: Oh dios mío…**

 **Lucas: Este lugar es enfermizo**

 **Max: Por eso le deje este empleo a Axel ¡Ex-jefe!**

En esos momentos el jefe del lugar se encontraba saliendo de la puerta principal con una bolsa negra en sus manos, este observo con tristeza a los tres los cuales arquearon una ceja.

 **Jefe: Max… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?**

 **Max: Lo de traer una foto de tu pareja, claro**

 **Jefe: No… me refiero a que podría morir tu amigo…**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Facundo: Imposible… ese pendejo nunca muere…**

 **Jefe: Lo encontré en la sala de repuestos…**

 **Lucas: No puede ser…**

Los tres entraron corriendo dentro importándole poco que el jefe estuviera aun hablando, recorrieron todo el lugar en busca de su amigo y al entrar por la puerta de repuestos se encontraron con su amigo tirando el suelo y con la ropa mal arreglada.

 **Facundo: No…**

 **Max: ¡Carajo! ¡Pensé que él podría!**

 **Lucas: Bueno… habrá que llevarnos su cuerpo y cortarlo en trozos como él hubiera querido**

Lucas se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo Axel comenzó a moverse mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba dormido y no muerto como el jefe había pensado.

 **Max: ¡Esta vivo!**

 **Lucas: Oh… al diablo lo de ganar dinero vendiendo sus órganos…**

 **Axel: No me toques negro de mierda…**

Axel despertó justo en esos momentos y se levantó del suelo mientras sobaba su cabeza y observaba a sus compañeros. En eso los tres se quedaron observando a su amigo, incrédulos ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sobrevivido?

 **Max: ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Son siete animatrónicas hambrientas de sexo!**

 **Axel: Aunque no me crean… Bon es peor…**

Los tres comenzaron a temblar al escuchar esas palabras, en eso el jefe entro en el cuarto y al observar a su empleado vivo arrojó la bolsa a un lado del cuarto y sacó un sobre de debajo de su sacó para proseguir a entregárselo.

 **Jefe: Aquí tienes, cinco mil dólares contados…**

 **Axel: ¡A huevo!**

 **Facundo: ¡Ya tenemos el dinero que Bon nos pidió!**

 **Los cuatro: ¡HURRA!**

Los cuatro levantaron uno de sus brazos en señal de celebración, en eso una coneja que Axel ya había visto anteriormente entro en la habitación y en eso sonrió alegremente solo para luego acercarse y darle un abrazo a Max.

 **A. Bonnie: ¡Max!**

 **Max: ¡Bonnie! ¿Cómo has estado?**

 **Axel: ¿¡S-Se conocen!?**

 **Max: Claro ¿No te dijeron que trabaje aquí antes?**

Max se separó del abrazo y se cruzó brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía alegremente junto a la versión anime de Bonnie, en eso colocó el dedo índice de una de sus manos sobre sus labios y le observo pensativo.

 **Max: De hecho, les conté de ti… no sé porque te atacaron**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Les conté sobre Bon también**

 **Axel: ¡Pero ellas dijeron que tenía que tener una foto!**

 **Max: ¿Una foto? Pero si les dije que tú pareja era Bon, ya la conocen de hecho…**

 **A. Bonnie: Bueno… es que nos contó tú pareja que eras bueno y ya sabes…**

 **Max: ¡Bonnie! Te dije que tuvieras un poco de piedad con él… es muy malo cuando se trata de Fanservice…**

 **A. Bonnie: Lo siento… no pude evitarlo…**

 **Max: Bueno… no pasa nada**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Ya se disculpó, ahora vámonos… Facundo aprovecho mientras llegábamos para avisar en la casa que nos trajeran un vehículo…**

 **Axel: ¿Al menos uno de ustedes podría cargarme?... no puedo moverme…**

En eso los tres observaron a la versión anime de Bonnie la cual asentía con la cabeza y en eso luego de recorrer nuevamente el lugar los tres ya se encontraban saliendo junto a la versión anime de Bonnie la cual cargaba a Axel en sus brazos como una princesa, cosa que provoco los gestos de burla de sus compañeros al salir, aunque fueron interrumpidos cuando Fonnie se acercó saltando como siempre, traía las llaves del vehículo de Lucas en una de sus patitas.

 **Max: Muy bien Fonnie, gracias por conducir hasta aquí**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Axel: No Fonnie, no es tu nueva madre**

 **Fonnie: . . . :/**

 **Axel: No Fonnie, tampoco puedes acostarte con ella…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :c**

 **Axel: ¿¡Cómo que puta!?**

 **Max: Ya dejen de pelear y vámonos… fue un día largo…**

En eso Facundo junto con Lucas y Fonnie se subieron al vehículo en la parte trasera y Max en el asiento de copiloto, en eso la versión de anime de Bonnie dejo a Axel sentado en el asiento del piloto.

 **A. Bonnie: ¿Volverás?**

 **Axel: Bueno… si necesito dinero, volveré aquí**

 **A. Bonnie: Hecho…**

 **Axel: Por cierto Max… ¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes?**

 **Max: Queme la pizzería… bueno, más bien fue un accidente**

 **Los otros dos: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: ¿Por qué creen que no tenía paga?... pero bueno, también ayude que las chicas que se encontraban encerradas en esos trajes fueran libres, antes de irse pasamos un rato juntos, incluso tomamos fotos, miren**

Max sacó su teléfono móvil y les enseño a sus amigos un par de fotos que había tomado mientras ellos no estaban, en la primera se mostraba a Max en medio del grupo sonriendo alegremente a la cámara y bueno, otras dos en la que las dos chicas que lo habían besado antes le volvían a besar por sorpresa.

 **Facundo: ¡Hijo de perra!**

 **Lucas: ¡Están buenas!...**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Max: No Fonnie, no me acosté con ellas…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :/**

 **Max: ¡Que no soy un jodido Uke! ¿¡Quién te enseño hablar así!?**

 **Axel: Como sea… ya tenemos el dinero ¿Nos vamos?**

 **Los otros tres: ¡Se!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :3**

 **Axel: No Fonnie, no nos iremos de putas, otro día…**

 **Fonnie: :c .l.**

Y así fue como los cuatro lograron superar las parodias de los FNAF, mientras viajaban de vuelta a casa como era de esperarse pusieron la canción "What is love" mientras movían sus cabezas y el vehículo avanzaba hacía el amanecer. ¿Podrán nuestros protagonitas vencer al poderoso Magikarp? No se lo perdían en el próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball Z.

* * *

 **Vale… posiblemente este capítulo haya sido de los más random, la razón porque pusimos esas dos parodias fue porque no se nos ocurrieron otras, bueno si… pero esa las guardaremos para el futuro. También hay ciertos guiños y unos mensajes que serán importantes más adelante en la historia durante este capítulo, espero que hayan prestado atención, bueno ahora las preguntas que prometí al comienzo.**

 **Si los cuatro están en una situación comprometedora y solo uno puede salvarse y los otros deben morir…**

 **1- ¿Quién preferirían que salga con vida?**

 **2- Si solo tuviera que morir uno ¿A quién sacrificarían de los cuatro?**

 **3- Pan tostado :T**


	14. Capítulo 13

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Comenzamos con la ronda de saludos.**

Zoroarklover: **Sigo sin saber en qué momento todos se encariñaron con Max pero bueno… en cuanto a Lucas, es cierto que es masoquista pero creo que sería distinto morir a solo unos cortes, como sea… ¡Saludos!**

Frank74: **El problema con Axel es el Fanservice, si quieres joder a Axel usa Fanservice contra él y fallara en todo lo que intente. Fonnie por otra parte es un personaje muy… de muchas palabras por así decirlo y es un conejito ¿Cómo no amarlo? (?) Gracias por responder amigo ¡Saludos!**

Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: **Five nights in anime es el mejor juego parodia, destaca tanto en jugabilidad como gráficos de pechos (?) Fonnie algún día llegara a ser presidente y todos los saben, más siendo hijo de Bon~. Max por otra parte al parecer si podría ser un buen Vincent, Springtrap estaría orgulloso ¡Saludos! xD ¡Espera! ¿¡Y mi galleta!? D: -Ya lo malcriaste (?)-**

DemonSoul13: **Otro voto para Max, madre mía que se volvió querido cuando no me di cuenta, en cuanto a lo de Bon… bueno es cierto que si se murieran Bon los traería a patadas, la muerte ya no es una opción para ellos… ¡Saludos!**

Amynya2750: **Si sales con Fonnie lo más probable es que terminen teniendo sexo en la primera cita (?) Ok no, otro voto para Max… ¡Saludos!**

Hero Grunt Ruvif: **Algún día te llevaremos, el día en que intentemos volver a invitar gente a la serie… algún día te llevaremos tío pervertido, solo aguanta (?) Todos aman a Max, pronto hasta tendrá peluchines~ y pobre Facundo… aunque su carta no debe ser muy poderosa ¡Saludos!**

Mesias619: **Ese sujeto si es extraño… me pregunto en que momento aparecerá de forma definitiva, pero bueno. Bueno… conociendo a Facundo y a Lucas era obvio que lo que menos harían sería trabajar, Fonnie cada vez se hace más poderoso… ¡Mañana el mundo! (?) ¡Saludos!**

Brother of the night: **Buen nombre, me gusta… ¡Gracias por responder y leer! ¡Saludos!**

ZarcortFan25: **Todos cada vez aman más a Fonnie… ¡Mola! Bueno aunque es un conejito, ya de por sí molaba pero ahora mola más cada vez, nos leemos luego colega ¡Saludos!**

KazZ159: **Holi~ No es para tanto… aunque es cierto que cuando nos aburrimos creamos situaciones tan ridículas que simplemente se nos hacen perfectas para este Fic, aunque era obvio que sin el negro y sin la Bon original no habría ni racismo ni violencia… no tan extrema, pero ya sabemos que cuando estén juntos, que venga el desmadre… ¡Saludos! xD**

Mariandanielagg: ***Inserte carita de pacman con una respuesta inteligente***

 **Bueno, eh de decir que estoy sorprendido. No me esperaba que de golpe todos quisieran salvar a Max, si mal no recuerdo en la primera temporada hasta el momento el personaje más querido era Axel acompañado de Lucas. Pero bueno, solo era una curiosidad, realmente no era una pregunta con importancia.**

 **Ahora otro pequeño aviso… este puede que sea el primer capítulo más centrado a los demás personajes y no en los cuatro, ya que pensamos que es buena idea de vez en cuando desconectarse un poco de los cuatro protagonistas, los cuales solo saldrán en pequeños intervalos sin interferir mucho en las historias de los demás. En fin… ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Día de trabajos**

El día como de costumbre había comenzado, finalmente luego de que los cuatro lograran recaudar el dinero para los "Estudios" de Fonnie, oh más bien la nueva cama de la pareja de los padres. Si… resulta que Bon gasto el dinero en una cama luego de decir que "Los conejos no pueden estudiar", les había estafado.

La coneja se encontraba observando la televisión en el sofá de la casa acompañada literalmente de todos sus compañeros alrededor a excepción de Puppet y los cuatro los cuales no se encontraban en el salón. Aunque en eso todos se quedaron confundidos al ver a Puppet entrar en la sala colocándose frente a la televisión frente a todos.

 **Puppet: ¡Exijo tener más protagonismo!**

 **Bon: ¿Qué?...**

 **Puppet: ¡Apenas salgo en esta serie de mierda! ¡Quiero tener más protagonismo!**

 **Bon: Oh dios Puppet, ya deja tus mariconadas y déjanos ver la televisión…**

 **Puppet: ¡Tengo derechos!**

 **Bon: . . .**

Los cuatro justo en ese instante se encontraban bajando las escaleras mientras conversaban entre ellos, aunque se quedaron con la boca abierta al bajar y entrar en el salón principal ¿Por qué? Simple… Puppet se encontraba literalmente incrustado en la televisión mientras que Bon sacudía sus manos y los demás observaban la escena.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué mierda has hecho!?**

 **Bon: Puppet quería dejar de ser relleno…**

 **Axel: Puppet ¿Otra vez con tus mariconadas?**

 **Facundo: Ya te dijimos que son muchos personajes, apenas mencionamos a Springtrap en el capítulo anterior**

 **Springtrap: Váyanse a la mierda…**

 **Max: ¡Da igual! ¡Van a trabajar para pagar una televisión nueva!**

 **Bon: Bueno chicos... supongo que es lo justo**

 **Foxy: ¡Pero si tú sola rompiste la tele!**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Foxy: ¡Foxy está listo capitana!**

 **Bon: ¿Ustedes vienen con nosotros verdad?**

 **Los cuatro: Bueno… estamos ocupados**

Los cuatro sonrieron de manera nerviosa mientras que Bon les observaba con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Y ahora que planeaban estos idiotas? Sea lo que fuese Bon lo descubriría al igual que los demás que les observaban con curiosidad, pues Max y Lucas traían puestas unas mochilas y Facundo se encontraba bien arreglado al igual que Axel.

 **Bon: ¿Y con que se supone que están ocupados?**

 **Facundo: Yo iré a comer y luego me iré a una fiesta con otros amigos… lo siento chicos**

 **Los otros tres: No nos interesa…**

 **Facundo: ¡A huevo! ¡Llego el rey de la fiesta!**

Y así Facundo se colocó unos lentes de sol negro mientras sonreía de manera confiada y se retiraba caminando de una manera ridículamente exagerada, si eso pensaba que era estilo realmente debía considerar cambiar de caminata.

 **Lucas: Yo iré a hacer fila para comprar el nuevo Call of duty setenta y ocho**

 **Max: Enserio Lucas… ¿No crees que esta sobreexplotada la saga?**

 **Lucas: ¡Repítelo!**

 **Max: E-Eh… que te lo pases bien…**

Lucas comenzó a retirarse lentamente mientras observaba fijamente a Max con su puño listo para darle un buen golpe, aunque este solo sonreía de manera nerviosa mientras hacía la seña de despedida con su mano.

 **Bon: ¿No vas con él Max?**

 **Max: No, yo acorde como todos los años reunirme por un día con una vieja amiga… siempre vamos a un campamento…**

 **Mangle: ¿Qué amiga?...**

 **Foxy: Si Max… ¿Qué amiga?...**

 **Max: Eh bueno… verán es una larga historia**

Max se encontraba en medio de ambos zorros con una mirada y aura asesina mientras que Axel le sonreía de forma burlona a su lado, en eso ambos zorros colocaron una de sus manos en cada mano del pobre chico, pero para su suerte en esos momentos como Lucas había dejado la puerta abierta Max observo como una chica de cabellos rubios se asomaba por la misma.

 **?: Eh disculpen… ¿Se encuentra Max?**

 **Max: ¡Eli!**

Max ignorando completamente le hecho de que se encontraba a punto de morir se separó del grupo de ambos zorros los cuales seguía observando a Max con un aura asesina, aunque este poco le dio importancia pues sin pensarlo mucho se abrazó con su amiga desconocida para el resto.

 **Max: Oh lo siento, no dije su nombre… ella es Elisa**

 **Elisa: Mucho gusto, bueno Max… ya debemos salir y más vale que esta vez no te tardes por quedarte jugando**

 **Max: Si mamá…**

Todos observaron como la chica regañaba a Max mientras comenzaba a llevarle del brazo mientras que este suspiraba y hacía un leve puchero como si de un niño se tratase, en eso solo quedaba Axel de brazos cruzados observando a ambos zorros bastante molestos.

 **Ambos: ¡Es una zorra!**

 **Axel: Ejem…**

 **Ambos: Oh cierto…**

 **Bon: ¿Y tú Axel?**

 **Axel: Yo les ayudare… iré a robar un banco**

Bon por poco se queda como piedra al ver como Fonnie se encontraba dando brincos hasta llegar y colocarse junto a su padre, Fonnie traía puesta una pequeña máscara negra en su cabeza y en su patita traía literalmente una pistola.

 **Bon: ¡No llevaras a nuestro hijo a robar!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Si tú dijiste que debía pasar tiempo con él!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Mangle: Ya que debo trabajar ¿Puedes llevarte a las Cupcakes?**

 **Axel: Bueno, vamos niños…**

 **Ambas Cupcakes: ¡YAY!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :3**

 **Axel: Si Fonnie, si intentan escapar les disparas**

 **Fonnie: . . . :)**

Axel fue el último en retirarse seguido por las Cupcakes las cuales celebraban con los brazos levantados y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, seguidas por Fonnie el cual brincaba con el arma en una de sus patitas y sin quitarse la máscara.

 **Golden: Bueno, para que todo sea justo buscaremos trabajos de la mejor forma posible…**

Literalmente unos cinco minutos luego de decir aquellas palabras Golden se encontraba sosteniendo un sombrero lleno de papelitos con distintos empleos, como era de esperarse Bon fue la primera en sacar un papelito.

 **Bon: Me toco… McDonald…**

Bon sonrió de manera forzada solo para luego arrugar el pequeño papel en su mano y lanzarlo al suelo, luego de eso tomó otro papelito.

 **Bon: Este es el bueno… ¿McDonald?...**

Bon sonrió nuevamente de manera forzaba mientras bajaba su mirada, luego de eso un sombrero salió disparado por una ve las ventanas de la planta baja de la casa destrozando el cristal del mismo, Golden observo a Bon molesto.

 **Golden: ¡Bon! ¡Era el sombrero de Freddy!**

 **Freddy: Mi sombrero…**

Una lágrima cayó por una de las mejillas del oso el cual observaba desde la ventana como su sombrero se alejaba, si… literalmente Bon lo había arrojado con tanta fuerza que no pareciera que fuera a detenerse por un buen rato.

 **Bon: Podemos usar el de Toy Freddy**

 **T. Freddy: ¡NO! ¡PREFIERO QUE AHORA MISMO TODOS MUERAN EN UN INCENDIO ANTES DE QUE TOQUEN MI SOMBRERO PEDAZOS DE CHATARRA!**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como la versión Toy de Freddy se abrazaba a su sombrero de manera posesiva mientras observaba a todos con una mirada de desesperación, al parecer no quería que nadie tocara su sombrero.

 **Bon: Mejor usemos el de Golden…**

 **Golden: S-Si por favor…**

La escena era la misma ahora solo que Golden traía su sombrero en mano lleno de papelitos, en ellos se encontraban los nombres de distintos empleos que se encontraban disponibles, nuevamente Bon fue la primera en sacar otro.

 **Bon: ¡Y!... McDonald… ¡Bien! ¡Iré!**

 **Bonnie: ¡Mi turno!**

Bonnie al igual que Bon sacó un papelito, se quedó arqueando una ceja mientras observaba su papelito pues al igual que a Bon le había tocado McDonald. Luego de eso Springtrap fue el tercero el cual sonrió ampliamente para luego salir corriendo y lanzar su papel.

 **Springtrap: ¡Sí! ¡Asesino de niños!**

 **Bon: P-Pero que dice… ¡Sí en su papel pone McDonald!**

 **Bonnie: Déjalo hermanita…**

 **Golden: Le toca a Puppet…**

 **Puppet: Ya tengo un empleo, vamos Ballons Boy**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

La marioneta se retiró llevándose a Ballons Boy de la casa mientras que los conejos al igual que ellos se resignaban a retirarse. Luego de eso las siguientes fueron las dos pollas… quiero decir, Chica y su hermana Toy.

 **Chica: Supermercado…**

 **T. Chica: Lo mismo…**

 **Chica: Yo quería cocinar…**

 **T. Chica: Será en otra ocasión…**

Ambas se retiraron cabizbajas mientras que el zorro pirata y su versión Toy se colocaban frente al sombrero, al parecer eran los únicos emocionados por ver que les tocaba y al sacarlo se quedaron observando sus papelitos sin decir nada.

 **Foxy: Trabajo en un bar…**

 **Mangle: Yo igual…**

 **Ambos: ¡Genial!  
** Ambos zorros salieron disparados dejando solo a los tres osos con el sombrero, en eso a la vez los tres sacaron los únicos papeles que quedaban en el sombrero.

 **Freddy: Cajero de un Banco**

 **T. Freddy: Guardia de seguridad ¿¡Por qué a él le toca lo mejor!?**

En ese momento Freddy comenzó a burlarse de su versión Toy mientras le señalaba a este el cual se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

 **Golden: Guardia de seguridad…**

Freddy se giró a su querido Tío y comenzó a reírse de él también, aunque en eso se detuvo por varios segundos en los que reino el silenció, en eso observo a su querido tío con su típica mirada de idiota.

 **Freddy: ¿De qué me estoy riendo tío Golden?**

 **Ambos: . . .**

Sus dos compañeros osos se dieron un Facelpam mientras que este les seguía fuera de la casa. Mientras tanto Lucas se encontraba en una fila enorme en un centro comercial cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba a que la fila avanzara, en eso un Fan frente a él comenzó a hablar.

 **Fan: No sé amigo… creo que el COD ya está demasiado explotado…**

 **Fan 2: Sí…**

 **Lucas: . . .**

Lucas le quebró el cuello al primer Fan solo para luego quebrarle el cuello al otro, en eso todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Lucas se volvía a cruzar de brazos, mientras hablaba en un tono claramente fingido.

 **Lucas: ¡Uy! ¡Parece que les dio un ataque al corazón!**

 **Fan 3: ¡Pero si tú les quebraste el cuello!**

Lucas volteó en dirección detrás de él donde se encontraba el chico que le había "Acusado" de tal acto, en eso se escuchó otro sonido de un cuello partiéndose. Los primeros que ya se encontraban trabajando eran Bon y Bonnie, como era obvio Bonnie se encontraba cocinando mientras Bon atendía a los clientes, en eso Bon arqueó una ceja al ver como Facundo se hacía presente en el establecimiento y se colocaba al otro lado de la caja frente a Bon.

 **Facundo: ¡Hola Bon!**

 **Bon: H-Hola Facundo…**

 **Facundo: Quiero una hamburguesa con todo**

 **Bon: Muy bien…**

Facundo sacó unos billetes y los colocó en el mostrador, luego de eso Bon los tomó y los guardo en la caja y como era de esperarse Facundo estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que Bon lo detuvo colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros.

 **Bon: Espera ¿Y la propina?**

 **Facundo: No tengo más dinero…**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Facundo: ¿Bon?...**

Una voz comenzó a escucharse a través de un altavoz a los cinco minutos de que Facundo llegara la cual pronunciaba "Limpieza de sangre en la fila tres", si… Bon le había dado una paliza al pobre por no dejarle una propina.

Mientras tanto Chica se encontraba parada con una bandeja con Pizzas en su mano mientras sonreía alegremente junto a la caja del supermercado en la que su hermana Toy se encontraba durmiendo por el aburrimiento.

 **Chica: ¡Pizza!**

 **T. Chica: Cállate polla…**

 **Chica: . . .**

Chica giro su rostro mientras sonreía de una manera aterradora a su hermana la cual continuaba durmiendo dándole poca importancia, a Chica le había tocado la parte de "Muestra gratis" aunque mucho de gratis no tenía pues el cartel junto a ella decía "Muestra gratis, un dólar", cosa que llamo la atención de un sujeto el cual se acercó.

 **Sujeto: Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué vale un dólar si la muestra es gratis?**

 **Chica: Es un juego de palabras, o paga una muestra o se lleva gratis un puño**

 **Sujeto: P-Pero…**

 **Chica: Escoja**

 **Sujeto: ¡Pero eso es una estafa!  
** La polluela sin pensarlo dos veces estiro su puño dándole un puñetazo directo en el rostro al sujeto el cual cayó al suelo, cosa que hizo que todos los clientes que se encontraban comprando por los pasillos observaran la escena, aterrados.

 **Chica: ¿Alguien más no quiere pagar?...**

En ese momento todos los clientes sonrieron de manera forzada mientras sacaban el pulgar con una de sus manos y en la otra sus billeteras. En eso la polluela volvió a observar al frente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso hasta que observo por curiosidad la puerta de entrada que se abría.

 **Max: No tardaré mucho lo prometo…**

 **Elisa: ¡No me importa! ¡Me debes tiempo!**

La polluela dejo caer la bandeja de su mano, mientras que un sujeto el cual estaba a punto de tomar una de las rebanadas hizo un gesto de tristeza, luego de eso un puño fue recibido por el rostro del sujeto el cual caía mientras la polluela continuaba observando la escena completamente sorprendida, Max se encontraba siendo abrazado por aquella chica por uno de sus brazos mientras entraban en la tienda, en eso Max observo a Chica junto a la caja principal y se acercó para saludarle dejando a la chica por unos momentos esperando.

 **Max: ¡Hola Chica! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Chica: T-Trabajo aquí…**

 **Max: Vaya… ¿Muestra gratis un dólar? Eso no tiene sentido**

 **Chica: Es un juego de palabras, si no pagas recibes un puño gratis**

 **Max: Interesante… ¿Funciona?**

 **Chica: Por ahora sí**

 **Max: Mola… bueno, debo volver con Eli ¡Nos vemos!**

Max hizo una seña de despedida y comenzó a alejarse de la polluela la cual seguía sorprendida, en eso comenzó a picar a su hermana Toy la cual para su sorpresa al verla ya se encontraba despierta y con su celular en sus manos, acababa de tomar una foto de ambos chicos y la estaba publicando en sus redes sociales.

 **T. Chica: Max está engañando a mi amiga, es una puta… publicar**

 **Chica: Hermanita… creo que debes dejar tu celular**

 **T. Chica: ¡NUNCA! ¡PREFIERO QUE TODOS ARDAN EN EL INFIERNO ANTES DE QUE ME QUITEN MI PRECIOSO CELULAR!**

 **Chica: ¡El altavoz!**

Toy Chica se encontraba pulsando el botón del altavoz con la mano que tenía libre, ambas chicas observaron como todos los clientes observaban la caja con la boca abierta, en eso ambas observaron al frente donde se encontraba Max dejando un par de cosas en la caja mientras observaba a Toy Chica con ojeras junto con su amiga.

 **T. Chica: Eh… quise decir, que tengas un gran día Max**

 **Max: S-Solo déjame pagar mis cosas por favor…**

La polluela Toy comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa mientras recibía el dinero de Max el cual tomaba sus cosas guardándolas en su mochila, luego de eso comenzó a retirarse junto con su amiga y ambas polluelas escuchaban su conversación.

 **Elisa: ¿S-Son tus amigas verdad?...**

 **Max: Algo así… solo vámonos…**

 **Elisa: E-Está bien**

 **Max: Por cierto… ¿Sabes algo de Jonathan?**

 **Elisa: No lo veo hace mucho tiempo…**

 **Max: Uh… bien, de todos modos ahora lo que importa es pasar el día juntos**

 **Elisa: ¡Sí!**

La chica extraña para ambas se abrazó nuevamente con fuerza a uno de los brazos de Max mientras este suspiraba y salía de la tienda junto a ella, en eso las polluelas se observaron sorprendidas, para ellas estaba engañando a Mangle.

 **T. Chica: Oh dios mío…**

 **Chica: Está muerto…**

 **Sujeto 2: ¿Me da una muestra?**

 **Chica: Un dólar**

 **Sujeto 2: Pero si dice gratis…**

Otro pobre sujeto que no había hecho nada recibió un puñetazo directo en la cara de la polluela, este cayó sobre los otros dos sujetos que ya había derribado y en eso su hermana Toy le observo arqueando una ceja.

 **T. Chica: Creo que estar con Lucas te hizo mal hermanita…**

 **Chica: ¡Pizza!**

Mientras tanto en un bar se encontraba Mangle atendiendo una barra mientras que su hermano Foxy se encontraba en el escenario de bar con un micrófono en su única mano mientras sonreía de manera confiada al público que observaba en sus mesas.

 **Foxy: ¿¡Están listos para un buen par de chistes!?**

 **Público: . . .**

 **Foxy: Tomaré eso como un sí…**

 **Público: . . .**

 **Foxy: Eh bueno… ¡El otro día se incendió un zoológico! Se sospecha de las llamas**

El típico sonido de tambor se hizo presente luego del chiste pero el público se quedó en silenció mientras que Foxy se tragaba sus propias palabras nervioso por la respuesta del público.

 **Foxy: Eh… Sus madres son tan gordas que cuando se toman el peso la maquina pone "Continuara…"**

Esta vez no sonó el sonido del tambor pues el público como era de esperarse se ofendió por el chiste y la lluvia de tomates no tardó en llegar, Mangle observo desde la barra como su hermano era cubierto por una lluvia de tomates mientras intentaba escapar del escenario.

 **Mangle: Hermanito… eres un idiota a veces**

La acción también se hacía presente fuera del bar, se encontraban fuera Puppet el cual sostenía un estéreo con música electrónica a todo volumen mientras Ballons Boy giraba junto a él y un grupo de personas se encontraban aplaudiendo mientras lanzaban dinero en monedas y billetes a un sombrero junto a los dos.

 **Puppet: ¡Nos va muy bien!**

 **BB: ¡HIIII!**

Ambos dejaron sus tareas cuando observaron como el público volteaba en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban ellos, al otro lado de la calle se encontraba pasando un sujeto con unos lentes negros en cámara lenta acompañado de un mono, como era de esperarse ambos entrecerraron sus ojos y el sujeto como si nada al otro lado de la calle sacó una caja de música a la cual comenzó darle cuerda y el mono comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la caja.

 **Puppet: ¡Oh! ¡Ya verán!**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

Ambos se colocaron unos lentes negros al igual que el otro sujeto y la típica escena de las barras negras mientras sonaba la música de un duelo de vaqueros, luego de eso el sujeto comenzó a sonar su caja más fuerte y Puppet le aumento la velocidad de la canción mientras que sus compañeros comenzaban a bailar cada vez más rápido, mientras el público celebrara en medio de la batalla.

Mientras tanto los tres osos se encontraban en un pequeño banco de la ciudad, Freddy se encontraba en una de las cajas con sus ojos bizcos mientras que en la puerta se encontraban Golden y Toy Freddy. En eso una persona como cualquier otra se colocó en la caja al otro lado del cristal donde se hallaba Freddy.

 **Sujeto: Me gustaría retirar dinero**

 **Freddy: ¡Está bien!**

Freddy le dio un golpe a un boto de una caja que tenía de su lado y de esta sacó un fajo de billetes, luego de eso prosiguió a entregarle el dinero al sujeto el cual agradeció y se retiró, aunque el gerente del banco no tardó en aparecer.

 **Gerente: Freddy, ese dinero no es válido… lo acabas de estafar**

 **Freddy: . . .**

Cinco minutos más tarde en una de las paredes del banco se encontraba la foto de Freddy con sus ojos bizcos y con un cartel en oro que ponía "Empleado del mes", todo continuaba normal… Freddy continuaba estafando gente hasta que de golpe por la puerta un sujeto con máscara entro con un arma.

 **?: ¡Esto es un robo!**

 **Golden: ¿Axel?**

 **Axel: Yo no lo conozco señor…**

Junto al sujeto con máscara como era de esperarse entro un pequeño conejo con una máscara negra acompañado de dos niñas que al igual que los demás traían una máscara, aunque como era de esperarse también Golden ya sabía perfectamente quienes eran.

 **Golden: ¿Chicos? ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?**

 **Axel: ¡Chicas redúzcanlo!**

 **Golden: ¿¡Qué!?**

Todos los presentes hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver como una de las niñas sacaba un arma al igual que Axel y le daba un golpe directo en la entrepierna al oso dorado el cual cayó al suelo cubriendo esa parte con sus manos, en eso Toy Freddy levanto las manos y automáticamente se rindió.

 **T. Freddy: Me rindo… ¡Es más! ¡Les ayudare!**

Toy Freddy se levantó y corrió hasta estar frente a la caja de Freddy empujando a una pobre señora que estaba a punto de sacar un poco de dinero, en eso sacó el arma que le habían dado y la apunto al pobre idiota.

 **T. Freddy: ¡Entrégales todo el dinero Freddy!**

 **Freddy: ¡Está bien!**

Dijo Freddy en un tono animado solo para luego pulsar otro botón junto al que había pulsado antes abriendo una bóveda que se encontraba junto a las cajas, luego de eso en cuestión de segundos Toy Freddy entro y salió con una cantidad de bolsas absurdas y tomó de paso a los cuatro con su otra mano libre solo para luego salir y arrojar las bolsas con los cuatro dentro en una camioneta de huida que había fuera.

 **T. Freddy: ¡Y no regresen!**

Y así Toy Freddy empujo la camioneta sin siquiera dejar que el conductor lograra arrancar normalmente, luego de eso sacudió sus manos y entro de nuevo en el banco donde se encontraba el gerente con la boca abierta, este rio de manera nerviosa y levanto un dólar del suelo.

 **T. Freddy: Mire jefe, recupere un dólar**

 **Gerente: . . .**

A los cinco minutos de esto una foto nueva se encontraba a un lado de la de Freddy, era de Toy Freddy y en un marco de oro ponía "Empleado del año", en eso Golden que se encontraba junto a los otros dos observando sus fotos se quedó con la boca abierta.

 **Golden: No pueden estar hablando enserio…**

Regresando con los dos zorros, bueno… Mangle no se encontraba a la vista y esta vez era Foxy el que se encontraba sirviendo bebidas en la barra, lo que no se esperaba es ver entrar en el bar a un chico que se le hacía familiar, era Max el cual iba acompañado de su amiga, cosa que hizo que entrecerrara los ojos, Max llego a la barra y se sentó junto a ella, aunque se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al zorro acosador frente a él.

 **Max: ¿¡Foxy!?**

 **Foxy: ¡Max! ¿Qué te sirvo?**

 **Max: S-Solo venía por una bebida rápida antes de irme de campamento con Eli…**

 **Elisa: ¿Foxy no? Mucho gusto**

 **Foxy: Por cierto Max, Mangle dejo a tus hijas con Axel**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Elisa: ¿Tiene hijas?**

 **Foxy: Si, tiene dos y también tiene una novia, es mi hermana**

 **Max: ¡Foxy cállate!**

 **Foxy: Mira aquí tenemos fotos**

 **Max: ¿Esto podría ser peor?...**

Max estrello su cabeza contra la barra del bar mientras que su amiga y Foxy comenzaban a observar fotos que el zorro traía consigo con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Max aprovecho para observar la entrada del bar y arqueó una ceja al ver como una camioneta pasaba mientras tocaban de una manera exagerada la bocina como si estuvieran celebrando, luego de eso observo como Axel se asomaba por la ventana junto a Fonnie y las Cupcakes celebrando con las armas y las máscaras mientras pasaban.

 **Max: Uh… espero que Lucas lo esté pasando bien…**

Lucas finalmente luego de un buen par de horas había llegado a la puerta de la tienda de videojuegos y vaya fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar y estar a punto de entrar el empleado colocó un cartel que decía "COD agotado" cosa que hizo que sonriera como un psicópata, luego de eso la tienda se encontraba consumiéndose por las llamas mientras ente sonreía frente a la tienda, junto a… ¿Springtrap? ¿Qué hace ahí?

 **Lucas: ¿Springtrap? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Springtrap: Apreciar el arte amigo… además ya queme mi lugar de trabajo**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Springtrap: Es una larga historia…**

Springtrap sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras recordaba en su cabeza y le contaba a su vez a Lucas, unas horas antes de estar junto a Lucas se encontraba limpiándose luego de haber asesinado un niño como de costumbre, en eso fue detenido por un sujeto que parecía estar bastante enojado.

 **Sujeto: ¡Usted! ¡Mato a mi hijo!**

 **Springtrap: No sería la primera vez**

 **Sujeto: ¡Me vale! ¡Ahora trabajara para mí!**

 **Springtrap: ¿Y qué gano haciendo eso?**

 **Sujeto: Le daré otro niño**

 **Springtrap: ¿Cuándo empiezo?**

Springtrap ahora se encontraba en medio de una oficina que a cualquier persona se le haría familiar, era la oficina de "Five nights at krusty krab", como era de esperarse Springtrap solo se encontraba sentado con sus pies sobre el escritorio relajándose completamente, al menos hasta que Calamardo salto en su cara con su screamer, aunque al terminar Calamardo se quedó en silenció mientras observaba como Springtrap entrecerraba sus ojos. Luego de eso los demás animatrónicos del lugar observaron como el cuerpo de Calamardo era arrojado por la puerta sin su cabeza, luego de eso Springtrap se asomó como en el tercer juego con una sonrisa burlona provocando que los demás animatrónicos del krusty krab huyeran lejos de la oficina. Regresando al presente Springtrap continuaba con su historia.

 **Springtrap: Luego me aburrí y queme el lugar**

 **Lucas: Mola… bueno, volvamos a casa**

 **Springtrap: Si, ya no tengo nada más que hacer**

Regresando con Max este se encontraba estrellando continuamente su cabeza contra la barra del bar ¿Por qué? Porque de alguna extraña manera Foxy había conseguido fotos de él de pequeño y se las estaba mostrando a su querida amiga.

 **Foxy: Y aquí está en la…**

 **Max: Eh Eli… el campamento**

 **Elisa: ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Vamos Max!**

 **Max: Si por favor…**

Max dejo su lugar y comenzó a guiar a su amiga empujándola por la espalda mientras salían, en eso Foxy hizo una seña de despedida mientras los observaba, momento en el que Mangle finalmente había aparecido.

 **Mangle: ¿Pero qué?...**

 **Foxy: ¡Recuerden usar protección!**

 **Mangle: F-Foxy… ¿Q-Qué acabas de decir?...**

 **Foxy: Deben tener cuidado ¿O no?... ¿Mangle?...**

Mangle se encontraba observando a su hermano con un aura asesina, mientras que este reía de manera nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca, en eso llego para su desgracia un cliente el cual toco el brazo de Mangle.

 **Sujeto: ¡A la mierda!**

El sujeto lanzo la caja de música y de paso pateo a su mono mandándolo a volar, finalmente se habían rendido, luego de eso Puppet y Ballons Boy comenzaron a celebrar hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente del bar que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Un hombre salió del bar y al parecer había sido mordido brutalmente en la cabeza cosa que hizo que el público huyera, seguido del sujeto salieron ambos zorros, lo que llamo la atención de ambos es que Mangle tenía un líquido rojo en la boca.

 **Puppet: ¿Qué hicieron?...**

 **Foxy: Mangle mordió a un cliente y nos despidieron**

 **Mangle: Perdón…**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

 **Foxy: Si… mejor volvamos a casa**

Axel se encontraba entrando en un McDonald acompañado de Fonnie el cual daba pequeños saltos junto a él, luego de aquel robo exitoso Axel había dejado que las Cupcakes se fueran por allí un rato con el dinero que habían ganado, al menos una parte.

 **Axel: Que bueno que hoy no tuvimos que aguantar a tu madre…**

 **Fonnie: :D**

 **Bon: ¿Qué has dicho?...**

 **Ambos: ¡. . .!**

Bon se encontraba cruzada de brazos en la caja que habían tomado ambos, como era de esperarse intentarían darle una excusa para que no les matara.

 **Axel: Oh hola Bon… eh, es la primera vez que vengo aquí con Fonnie**

 **Fonnie: c:**

 **Gerente: ¡Mis mejores clientes!**

 **Axel: Mierda…**

El gerente de Bon y Bonnie se colocó junto a Axel y Fonnie y como era de esperarse Axel ya tenía ganas de estar muerto, el desgraciado había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno.

 **Gerente: ¡Díganme! ¿Siguen sin poder aguantar a esa tonta de tu esposa verdad?**

 **Axel: Eh…**

 **Fonnie: c: . . .**

 **Gerente: No pasa nada que aquí estarán a salvo, atiéndelos bien Bon**

 **Ambos: . . .**

 **Bon: . . .**

Como era de esperarse Bon ya se encontraba fuera del lugar con Bonnie, Axel y Fonnie golpeados a su lado y con una "X" en los ojos de cada uno mientras observaba como el McDonald se consumía por las llamas, era hora de regresar a casa.

Ya había pasado un día y eran las 12 AM, Max se encontraba regresando a pie a casa acompañado por su amiga, en eso al llegar a estar frente de la casa este volteó y le sonrió alegremente a su amiga.

 **Max: ¡Muchas gracias! Fue divertido… me hacía falta liberarme un poco de tanto caos**

 **Elisa: Sabes que cuando quieras puedes verme**

 **Max: Lo sé, pero con todo lo que pasa ahora se me hace imposible…**

 **Elisa: Por cierto Max… con lo que paso…**

 **Max: Ya hablamos de eso, todo está bien**

 **Elisa: ¿De verdad?...**

 **Max: Si, todo está bien…**

La extraña chica se abrazó con fuerza a Max mientras sonreía alegremente cosa que hizo que este correspondiera de la misma forma, luego de eso la chica prosiguió a retirarse mientras que este le hacía la seña de despedida desde lejos.

 **Max: Eli…**

Max sacudió su cabeza en ese instante haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos y camino en dirección a la puerta de entrada, al pasar por ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hasta llegar al salón donde todos se encontraban.

 **Max: ¡Familia! ¡Ya regrese!...**

Max se quedó con la boca abierta al ver una nueva televisión en el salón la cual era incluso mucho más grande y de mejor calidad que la había antes, como era de esperarse este comenzó a tartamudear por unos momentos, Axel se encontraba en su jaula junto a Bon y a Fonnie el cual se encontraba en una jaula más pequeña. Facundo por otra parte era abrazado por Toy Chica mientras que este se encontraba como una momia, completamente enyesado y Lucas, bueno este seguía siendo negro.

 **Max: ¿C-Cómo hicieron esto?... ¿Cuánto ganaron con esos empleos?...**

 **Bon: Nada**

 **Max: ¿¡Nada!? ¿Y cómo esta esto aquí?**

 **Bon: Se lo quite a los de la mansión creepypasta**

Mientras tanto en la mansión creepypasta se encontraban Jeff y Slender sentados en el sofá mientras festejaban, por primera vez ambos se veían felices, Jeff tomó el control y cuando apunto a la televisión… ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver que su televisión había desaparecido y que solo había una nota que decía "Como sabemos que querían ver el partido les dejamos una radio", si… solo una pequeña radio se encontraba en donde debería estar la televisión. En eso Max arqueó una ceja al escuchar desde la otra casa un enorme grito que parecía ser de puro enojo.

 **Max: Bueno… al menos cumplieron, me voy a descansar…**

Y así fue como los animatrónicos comprendieron lo que es trabajar y como es que no volverían a romper algo costoso, por otra parte los cuatro… no aprendieron una mierda, apenas estuvieron presentes para darle gracia a los trabajos, el punto es que… ¿Lograran Lucas y Facundo fusionarse para derrotar al poderoso Magikarp nivel 3? No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Comenzamos con la genial ronda de saludos.**

Zoroarklover: **Bueno… los Shadow si se podrían calificar como relleno puro, solo los usamos de vez en cuando para algunos chistes pero no influyen mucho en la historia ¡Saludos!**

Hashashin: **En eso comparto tú opinión… aunque me entretuvo la demo, un poco. Bueno Facundo es pésimo en el RPG, Max solo cuando lo trae a él de compañero… me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Saludos y suerte con tu Fic también! (Luego lo leeré, le tengo ganas a muchas historias)**

Hero Grunt Ruvif: **¡Buenas colega! Vaya… tu sistema si me resulta interesante, lo anotaré para los próximos capítulos. En cuanto a tus preguntas… bueno las responderé en orden a continuación.**

 **1- Ambos tenemos el mismo porcentaje, sin el guionista el Fic no sería tan bueno como es y sin el escritor el Fic automáticamente no existiría, es un 50% 50%, ambos son necesarios para que el Fic funcione.**

 **2- A mí como soy el escritor y el que suele responder a los reviews, escribir, etc… bueno, todos me conocen como Nexo-D, pero me dicen "Nexo" ese es mi apodo. En cuanto al guionista, mi buen colega, pueden decirle "As".**

 **3- Ambos tenemos PS3, aunque puede que al final de año nos pasemos a PS4.**

 **4- Bueno… sinceramente eso no tendría mucho sentido para mí, supongo que no haría nada. En cuanto "As" bueno, el buscaría el zoológico donde se escapó y los demandaría.**

 **Eso sería todo ¡Saludos!**

Frank74: **Si… Puppet es una maricona, debería agradecer y mucho, como dije antes… los Shadow solo los usamos para algunos chistes, si son relleno de verdad a diferencia de los otros dos. Es una pena… tan hermosas llamas, Freddy y Toy Freddy sí que tuvieron suerte… pero no ganaron una mierda ¡Fonnie dominara el mundo! ¡Saludos!**

Toxic Bonnie: **¡Gracias por responder! Lamento lo de tú familia… ¡Saludos!**

Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: **¡No! Quien sabe que deformidad salga de esa fusión… un negro y un blanco no pueden fusionarse, esos dos si tuvieron suerte… aunque no ganaron nada, lo que no saben es que pagan a fin de mes. Al menos… aunque no aprendieron mucho, diré lo mismo ¡Pobres Creepypastas! ¡Saludos!**

Julie-Abril: **Se entiende… nosotros también estamos ocupados con la escuela y el Metal Gear Solid 5, a mí también me encanto la película… ahora te responderán antes de comenzar el capítulo ¡Saludos!**

KazZ159: **Claro que no… disfrutaron la experiencia, a la mierda… no ganaron nada. A Lucas no le gusta esto ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no Kokoro: **Pues… bueno, es como él más buena gente… aunque sigue tener tanta coherencia como los demás, sigue siendo un enfermo ¡Saludos!**

JolixOMG: **¡Se! *Inserte Fonnie con lentes* ¿¡Eso existe!? Joder ¿¡Pero qué cojones!? A Foxy le gusta este comentario ¡Saludos!**

ZarcortFan25: **Se… era de esperarse. Conociéndonos… eso no pasara por el momento, aunque lo más probable es que solo tengan ganas de arrancarle el corazón, nada serio… ese niño tiene un futuro prometedor ¡Saludos!**

Aki Kurai-333: **Bueno… era de esperarse de Bon realmente, Fonnie cada vez se hace más poderoso… algún día será presidente. Definitivamente fue por negro porque no obtuvo COD, suerte con la escuela ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Tranquilo amigo… se comprende todo eso, realmente uno se siente cansado luego de eso, te comprendo en eso. Es que era de esperarse del Uke… la verdad si hacía un poco de falta dejar descansar un poco más a los cuatro. En cuanto a cómo regresaron… dejaremos una pequeña escena a continuación…**

* * *

Dos osos se encontraban en medio de la nada en el mar inmenso, en una pequeña barca… el oso dorado se encontraba con un megáfono frente al menor el cual se encontraba remando, aunque se notaba cansando.

 **Golden: ¡Rema! ¡Rema!**

 **Freddy: Pero estoy cansado tío Goldie**

 **Golden: ¿¡Quieres ser relleno como Puppet!?**

 **Freddy: No…**

 **Golden: ¡Entonces rema!**

Y así la barca se fue directo al sol sumergiéndose más a través del inmenso mar mientras continuaba escuchándose el "Rema" de Golden.

* * *

 **Y bueno… básicamente fue eso lo que paso, pobre Puppet pero bueno… es que se lo merece por ser el relleno. Por ahora este es el único que haremos… de hecho, como somos dos trabajamos muy bien, no somos como los otros escritores que se conocen con otros en la página… de hecho somos tan sociables como una papa ¡Saludos!**

Nicole Kawaii: **¿Te refieres a Fonnie? ¡Definitivamente es a Freddy! ¡Saludos!**

Mariandanielagg: **¡Es tú padre! (?) Ok no, pues sigan leyendo… se tiene que desarrollar más tarde ¡Saludos!**

Mokey D. Draco: **Se comprende… realmente es jodido no tener tiempo, por eso los comprendo en eso. En cuanto a las referencias… eres bueno, no pensé que nadie reconociera a la perfección esos guiños, en cuanto a lo de Maya… te comprendo, realmente quiero que regrese y que este en español como los demás joder. Si… Lucas está enfermo, pero así lo quieren todos, en cuanto a lo que le paso a Golden… madre mía ¡Saludos!**

JuaXen Said 27: **Este Fic nunca tuvo sentido… en algún momento llegara, pero por ahora el objetivo es disfrutar de las aventuras de estos pendejos sin sentido ¡Saludos!**

Amynya2750: **Pero si ya trabajo… literal. Oh dios mío… eso si sonó racista y eso que nosotros hacemos chistes racistas todo el tiempo ¡Saludos!**

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **No importa… no debes disculparte, debes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites, además nosotros no respetamos nuestros horarios, no te podemos exigir nada. Siendo sincero me da flojera responder a todo… solo diré que los tres análisis están bien completos. En cuanto a lo de Eli… joder, eso sí es ser preciso… lo siento, no te preocupes que no pasara con ella, pronto sabrán quién es ¡Saludos!**

Thenicko735: **¡Lo sabía! ¡Krillin siempre muere joder! Para saber lo que pasa con Max se debe avanzar más en la trama, joder… y eso que en el mío las dan, aunque pocas veces siendo sincero, esos Freddy si saben cómo vivir al límite ¡Saludos!**

The ULTIMATE MEXICAT: **A nosotros nos parece una… retrasada, es que con las parodias. Eh cuanto a eso… lo siento otra vez. Oh dios mío… por ese comentario toma una galleta –Le da una galleta- ¡Saludos!**

Filplade: **¿Recién ahora se dan cuenta?... Madre mía, muchas gracias por leerse todo eso ¡Saludos!**

 **Bueno antes de comenzar solo quería anunciar que… bueno, realmente todo lo que tenía que anunciar era hace unos días, no tengo mucho más que decir. Solo que me disculpo por la demora pero este capítulo en específico me llevo una cantidad absurda de tiempo, luego de esto debo poner a actualizar el show luego de esto.**

* * *

 **Sección de respuesta… ¡Regresamos chicos!**

 _Para Julie-Abril._

 _Respuesta 1:_

 **Axel: ¿Por qué debería?...**

 **Nexo: No tendrás sexo con Bon…**

 **Axel: El será… será… será… sí**

 **Nexo: Bueno… creo que cuenta**

 _Respuesta 2:_

 **Springtrap: ¡Creí que teníamos algo especial!- ¡Ah! ¿Quién te necesita? ¿Crees que ese peluche de cuarta sabe matar niños? Apenas podría sacarles un dedo**

 **Nexo: Creo que se ofendió…**

 **As: Si…**

 _Respuesta 3:_

 **Lucas: ¡Chicos! ¡Obama es negro y sin embargo es presidente!**

 **Axel: ¡Qué bien Lucas! ¡Tienes que estar orgulloso de tu Bro!**

 **Lucas: Julie este fue un plan de mierda…**

 _Respuesta 4:_

 **Bon: Si… pero es difícil con este padre que lo malcría**

 **Axel: ¡Yo no lo malcrío!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :c**

 **Axel: ¡Puta tu madre!**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Axel: Quise decir, puta tu padre… no me pegues**

 **Bon: Y gracias por los suéteres… Facundo si te los comes te haré comer la bicicleta de Toy Chica**

 **Facundo: Ow…**

 _Respuesta 5:_

 **Bonnie: Eh… Golden**

 **Golden: ¡Yo soy tío de este pendejo!**

 **Freddy: Admitiste que eres mi tío**

 **Golden: No soy tu tío…**

 **Freddy: Entonces eres mi padre…**

 **Golden: ¡Qué no! ¡Soy tu tío!**

 **Freddy: Admitiste que eres mi tío…**

 **Golden: ¿¡Desde cuando es tan listo!?**

 **Freddy: Estoy bueno…**

 _Respuesta 6:_

 **Freddy: El tío Goldie dice que si…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: El mundial**

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados uno junto a otro observando la nueva televisión que hace un par de días Bon había conseguido con su "Empleo", que va… pero si se la había robado a los Creepypastas, pero el punto es que ya tenían una nueva televisión, como ahora era costumbre para ellos Fonnie también se encontraba con ellos, los cinco observando directamente la televisión donde se encontraba emitiendo el mundial de futbol de este año.

 **Axel: ¿Qué hacemos viendo esto? Ni siquiera nos gusta el futbol**

 **Max: Facundo se comió el control y quedo este canal**

 **Facundo: Lo siento chicos…**

Los otros tres junto con Fonnie observaron directamente a Facundo el cual reía de manera nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca, en eso como era de esperarse no tardó en hacerse presente la jefa la cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados junto al sofá.

 **Bon: ¿Qué hacen?...**

 **Max: Bueno…**

 **Lucas: ¡Dame el puto control gordo hijo de puta!**

Lucas se encontraba apretando a Facundo del estómago con sus brazos como si se estuviese ahogando con algo, claro que eso no era lo que pasaba… lo que quería era que Facundo escupiera el control, aunque los demás no tardaron en comentar.

 **Fonnie: . . .**

 **Axel: No Fonnie, no están teniendo sexo**

 **Fonnie: :c**

 **Max: Oh dios mío Fonnie, debes dejar de pasar tiempo con tu madre…**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: S-Solo digo que debería pasar un poco más de tiempo con su padre…**

Curiosamente luego de mencionar esto una voz se hizo presente en la sala proveniente de la televisión, era un anuncio del mundial el cual ponía "¿Quieres vivir la mejor experiencia padre e hijo? ¿¡A qué estas esperando!? ¡Lleva a tu hijo al mundial para disfrutar un gran día de padre e hijo!", luego de esto la televisión se apagó de golpe.

 **Max: ¿C-Cómo?... oh**

Lucas se encontraba con el control completamente babeado en su mano mirando al frente con su típica cara de "Me vale verga el mundo" mientras que Facundo se encontraba a su lado recostado en el sofá agotado y adolorido, le había golpeado hasta que finalmente escupió el control.

 **Bon: ¡Chicos! ¡Ya tengo boletos y entradas para que todos vayamos a eso del mundial!**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Primero! Eso es en Brasil, segundo ¿No había sido en 2014? Esto no tiene sentido alguno…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Axel: No Fonnie, no puedes tener sexo con las porristas**

 **Fonnie: :c**

 **Axel: ¡No Fonnie! ¡No iré a tener sexo con las porristas!**

 **Facundo: ¿Cómo conseguiste entradas así de rápido?...**

 **Bon: Bueno… mientras ustedes discutían aproveche y salí un minuto**

Bon levanto la mirada comenzando a recordar cómo se encontraba en cuestión de segundos en distintas casas de personas de Brasil, gracias a su habilidad de tele-transporte se había colado y les había arrebatado boletos.

 **Max: Pero debemos hacer un viaje y nos da flojera…**

 **Lucas: Además el futbol es una mierda…**

Luego de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras los cuatro voltearon a un lado donde se encontraban las otras parejas de los tres además de Bon, lo que les dejo con la boca abierta es que estas se encontraban vestidas como unas fanáticas del futbol, luego de esto los cuatro observaron a Bon nuevamente.

 **Lucas: Que digo… si amamos el futbol**

 **Max: Por supuesto**

 **Facundo: Nunca lo dude**

 **Axel: Neh, a mi sigue sin gustarme**

 **Los otros tres: Cierra la puta boca**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Axel: Púdranse….**

 **Bon: ¡Todos están de acuerdo! Nos vamos**

 **Los cuatro: Mierda…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :T**

 **Max: ¿Una apuesta?... ¿Qué case de apuesta Fonnie?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :3**

 **Bon: A mí me gusta esa apuesta, si gana Argentina yo podre tener sexo con Axel**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Mangle: ¿Escuchaste eso Max? Si gana tú país tenemos sexo**

 **Max: ¿¡Y yo cuando acepte eso!?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Ambos: ¿¡Cómo que ya está decidido!?**

 **Bon: Si, es una apuesta**

 **Facundo: ¿Si perdemos hay sexo? ¡Vamos a perder chicos!**

 **Lucas: ¡A huevo!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Max: Fonnie tiene razón… no quiero viajar en avión ¿Podemos adelantar el viaje?**

 **Bon: Pero dejen de quejarse…**

Después de un viaje de no más de cinco minutos como era de esperarse gracias a la habilidad de Bon, toda la familia se encontraba en la entrada del estadio, como era de esperarse Bon hizo una seña a todos para que le prestaran atención.

 **Bon: Recuerden que debemos estar juntos-…**

 **Foxy: ¿Y los cuatro?**

Solo había cuatro figuras formadas por pequeñas líneas marcando el lugar donde deberían estar los cuatro y para la desgracia de Bon se habían llevado a su hijo, cosa que hizo que se diera un Facelpam mientras suspiraba junto a los demás.

Los cuatro ya se encontraban caminando por los pasillos llenos de gente vestida de celeste y blanco, todos eran admiradores de Argentina y bueno, los cuatro tampoco era que les gustaba mucho apoyar un equipo, por lo que solo se sentaron en una de las primeras filas de las gradas acompañados de Fonnie el cual se sentó junto a Axel.

 **Max: No esperaba nunca ver un partido**

 **Lucas: Ni yo…**

 **Fonnie: :D**

 **Axel: No Fonnie, los jugadores no son mujeres**

 **Fonnie: :c**

 **Jefe: ¡CHICOS!**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Jefe!**

Un sujeto vestido al igual que lo demás con los colores de su país se encontraba pasando por esa fila y los cuatro se quedaron observándole, era su jefe… el cual parecía que hace una década no le veían.

 **Jefe: ¡Qué bueno verlos por aquí! ¡Adivinen que!**

 **Los cuatro: ¿Qué?**

 **Jefe: Tengo un puesto de comida en este lugar y necesito dos empleados…**

 **Facundo: ¡Yo tengo que comer!**

 **Axel: Y yo tengo que quedarme con Fonnie chicos**

 **Jefe: ¡Perfecto!**

Max y Lucas estaban a punto de replicar pero el jefe les arrojo unos uniformes color rojo típico de puestos de comida, el jefe chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada dos sujetos musculosos y con traje aparecieron junto a él, uno de esos era negro por lo que Max no dudo en responder.

 **Max: Lucas es tu Bro, habla con él**

 **Lucas: ¡Mary la puta que te pario!**

Y luego de eso ambos fueron arrojados dentro de un pequeño puesto de comida al más estilo de los partidos de futbol, en eso ambos se reincorporaron, Max se encontraba con los ojos bizcos mientras Lucas le observaba molesto, los sujetos luego de esto se retiraron, no sin antes el negro golpear un par de veces su pecho y luego hacerle la seña de la paz a Lucas.

 **Lucas: ¡Puta madre! ¡Encima de venir a esta mierda debemos trabajar!**

 **Max: Cálmate Nigga ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?**

Regresando con los otros dos restantes, Facundo se encontraba vestido con los colores de su país como los demás alrededor mientras que Axel se encontraba observando al frente con Fonnie con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro ¿Qué planeaba ahora? En eso todos los del estadio comenzaron a observar a la cancha cuando uno de los jugadores más conocidos de Argentina, Messi salió en medio del campo mientras llamaba la atención de todos.

 **Messi: ¡ALGUIEN ENVENENO LA COMIDA DE TODO EL EQUIPO!-**

Todos hicieron un gesto de sorpresa al ver como el cráneo del pobre jugador era atravesado por una bala de una manera precisa, y así el último jugador de Argentina fue asesinado… ¿Por quién? Pues solo debemos apuntar al sujeto con un francotirador junto a un conejito negro a su lado.

 **Axel: Y así se gana más de un millón en un solo contrato hijo…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Axel: Si Fonnie, te ganaste la mitad mientras no le digas nada a tú madre**

 **Fonnie: :3**

 **Facundo: ¡Axel! ¡Eres un pendejo! ¿Y ahora que hacemos sin equipo?**

 **Axel: Uh… pues ¿Perdimos?**

Mientras tanto los otros dos se encontraban detrás del mostrador en la cocina del puesto de comida en el que trabajaban por ese día, Max se encontraba observando con la boca abierta una televisión que había en el puesto de comida mientras Lucas sacaba una caja de hamburguesas y las tiraba con todo y caja en la parrilla.

 **Max: Ya perdimos… creo**

 **Lucas: ¿Axel verdad?**

 **Max: Si…**

 **Lucas: Hurra…**

Lucas ni le estaba prestando atención a Max, lo peor de todo es que este al voltear observo a su compañero con ojeras en sus ojos al ver como se encontraba sin camisa y con una red atada a su cabello, a los pocos segundos se dio un Facelpam ¿No era que no le gustaba esto?

Obviamente los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar por todo el estadio ¿Argentina perdió? ¿Se acabó el mundial por esta tragedia? ¿Qué hacia un grupo de animatrónicos en el campo vestidos con sus uniformes? ¿¡Qué!? Si… en el campo ya se encontraba entrando un grupo que le era familiar ¿Qué mierda hacían allí? Pues… lo que los cuatro no sabían era que Bon al darse cuenta de que no había equipo y no habría ganador o perdedor fue directo a hablar con el manager, obviamente con una tranquila charla logro convencerle, a quien engañamos... lo que hizo fue estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa y amenazar con clavarle un tenedor en los ojos, el punto es que ambos equipos ya se encontraban en el campo a punto de comenzar, como de costumbre se hizo el himno de ambos países.

 **BB: ¡HI!**

En medio del campo y ambos equipos formados se encontraba un enano también familiar para los cuatro, Ballons Boy se encontraba vestido como el árbitro con su camisa negra con rayas blancas y esos pantaloncillos cortos negros, con una sonrisa de idiota feliz como de costumbre. Esto iba a terminar muy mal y los cuatro lo sabían perfectamente desde que vieron como entraban al campo representando a su equipo.

El partido dio comienzo luego de que el árbitro enano hiciera sonar su silbato con fuerza, como era de esperarse el partido comenzó como cualquier otro, los gritos de aliento por parte de ambos equipos comenzaron.

 **Comentarista: ¡Y comenzamos con el partido de hoy! ¡Y oh dios mío!**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras se escuchaba un gesto de dolor por parte del público al ver tres del equipo rival el en el suelo y Bon para en medio con el balón en sus manos, obviamente el árbitro no tardó en llegar y sacar una tarjeta de color rojo en su cara.

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Bon: . . .**

Bon se encontraba observando con tu típica mirada al pobre niño el cual comenzó a temblar, luego de eso desvió la tarjeta en dirección a los tres jugadores que se encontraban en el suelo adoloridos.

 **BB: ¡HI! ¡HI!**

Los tres jugadores se observaron los unos a los otros para luego comenzar a arrastrarse fuera del campo completamente adoloridos, mientras tanto en medio del público del equipo alemán se encontraba Hitler el cual golpeaba el respaldo del asiento que tenía en frente.

 **Hitler: ¡Gah!**

Regresando con el equipo, el partido de había retomado… afortunadamente a diferencia del equipo de Argentina los Alemanes si tenían reemplazos por lo cual no fue mucho problema reemplazar a los tres que Bon se había cargado ella misma.

Como era de esperarse Bon esta vez al menos se contuvo y comenzó a jugar de manera normal, estaba a punto de patear el balón del centro cuando de golpe Foxy paso corriendo arrebatándole el balón, este comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por todo el campo mientras balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, al llegar a la portería sin pensarlo mucho pateo directo acertando la primera anotación a lo que los fans y el comentarista comenzaron a gritar a todo pulmón.

 **Comentarista: ¡A la mierda! ¡GOOOL!**

 **Foxy: ¡Esa va por Max!**

Foxy comenzó a correr por todo el campo mientras celebrara señalando al público, en eso un grupo de personas que se encontraba levantando un cartel que ponía "Messi" bajaron las letras y de golpe sacaron otras las cuales formaban el nombre "Foxy" y al final el último con un corazón rojo a un lado del nombre ¿Messi? Por favor… Foxy perras. Mientras tanto Max al cual le había dedicado esa anotación se encontraba con la boca abierta en la caja del puesto viendo la televisión mientras que Lucas se reía al haber escuchado eso.

 **Max: No jodas…**

 **Cliente: Ejem…**

 **Max: ¿Oh?**

Un sujeto vestido con las ropas de su país se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador cruzado de brazos esperando a que este le atendiera, Max rio de manera nerviosa para luego voltear y observar a su compañero.

 **Max: ¡Nigga! ¡La comida!-…**

Max se quedó con la boca abierta y sin palabras al ver como Lucas se encontraba con las hamburguesas en su estómago y pecho mientras sonreía y silbaba, pasando con una espátula las hamburguesas entre la parrilla y su cuerpo.

 **Lucas: ¡Ya casi están Mary!**

 **Max: Oh dios mío… vamos a quebrar antes de tiempo…**

Max se dio un Facelpam mientras su compañero seguía "cocinando" entre comillas. Regresando al partido nuevamente se encontraba el balón en el centro y el silbato de Ballons Boy sonó anunciando el inicio nuevamente.

Bon nuevamente estaba a punto de patear primero cuando de golpe esta vez Bonnie le arrebato el balón, este comenzó a correr sin esperar al resto del equipo al igual que Foxy, solo que al no ser tan rápido dos alemanes lograron alcanzarle, aunque este sin pensarlo mucho les acertó un buen golpe a todos, se notaba molesto.

 **Bon: ¡No puedes golpear a los del otro equipo!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Por qué no?...**

 **BB: ¡HI!**

Ballons Boy ya se encontraba junto a él con la tarjeta roja en su una de sus manos observándole molesto mientras le mostraba la tarjeta en la cara, Bonnie arqueó una ceja y luego de eso el árbitro se encontraba girando en medio del campo y estrellándose directo en la portería de los alemanes, lamentablemente no contaba como gol.

 **Bon: ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?**

 **Bonnie: ¡Es qué en el anterior capítulo fui relleno!**

 **Bon: Cálmate… al menos te notan más que a Puppet**

 **Puppet: ¡Hey!**

El pobre conejo morado se resignó regresando a su puesto mientras el equipo auxiliar ayudaba a los jugadores golpeados por la ira del conejo que fue relleno y el pobre Ballons Boy que solo trataba de cumplir las reglas.

El partido nuevamente se retomó y como era de esperarse Foxy volvió a hacer lo mismo, comenzó a correr a una velocidad absurda y anotó otro gol para su equipo, comenzó a celebrar como antes pero se quedó confundido al ver que ni el público ni el equipo enemigo se había inmutado.

 **Foxy: ¿Eh? ¿Chicos?...**

Todos se encontraban observando a un solo lugar, pues en medio del campo Toy Chica había comenzado a correr y al tener unos ojos tan llamativos estos rebotaban mientras corría, todos se encontraban observando atentamente sin decir nada, aunque esta al darse cuenta se detuvo y todos reaccionaron de golpe.

 **Comentarista: ¿Eh?... esperen ¿Otro gol? ¡GOOOL!**

 **Público: ¡GOOOL!**

 **Facundo: ¡Buena amor!**

 **T. Chica: Pero solo corrí…**

 **Facundo: ¡No importa! ¡Sigue corriendo!**

Facundo se encontraba levantado de su asiento alentando a su pareja, todos al escuchar Facundo comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, todos querían que Toy Chica corriera nuevamente… todos ya sabemos para qué, el punto es que esta vez nadie le prestó atención a Foxy el cual se encontraba en su lugar cruzado de brazos frustrado.

Luego de aquel momento tan emocionante el partido se retomó y Facundo aprovecho para ir al puesto de comida, este entro y observo a sus dos compañeros con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que los dos hicieron un gesto de "Mierda".

 **Facundo: ¡Hola chicos!**

 **Max: Hola Facundo ¿Qué quieres?...**

 **Facundo: Bueno ya que lo mencionas…**

Facundo comenzó a nombrar un sinfín de combos de comida que ofrecían en el establecimiento a lo que Max solo se quedó con la boca abierta mientras anotaba y agregaba la cuenta en la caja.

Mientras tanto Axel se encontraba sentado junto a su hijo Fonnie a un lado y las dos Cupcakes al otro las cuales al no poder jugar por ser menores, se quedaron junto a Axel debido a que su padre y los demás no se encontraban. El partido continuaba y la pelota llego a los pies de Foxy el cual aún al estar frustrado pateo la pelota con fuerza mandándola a volar al público.

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Carl: ¡Lánzame Axel! ¡La atrapare para Fonnie!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :3**

 **Axel: ¿Segura?...**

 **Carl: ¡Sí!**

 **Axel: Bueno…**

Axel tomó en brazos a Carl y sin pensarlo mucho le arrojo en el aire, y en ese momento la cámara del estadio mostro como el balón impactaba directo en el rostro de la niña la cual luego caía nuevamente en los brazos de Axel con el balón en sus manos y con una cara de idiota por el golpe.

 **Axel: Uy…**

 **Fonnie: :D**

Mientras tanto Facundo se encontraba con los ojos brillando mientras Max terminaba de colocar el último aderezo a una bandeja llena de comida, el muy desgraciado había pedido todo lo que había en el puesto, prácticamente todos los combos se encontraban amontonados en una torre sobre esa bandeja, en eso Max se asomó a un lado de la torre con los ojos entrecerrados mientras recuperaba el aliento por haber formado tal torre de comida.

 **Max: E-Esta es la cuenta…**

Max extendió un pequeño papel que había imprimido en la caja y se lo entrego a Facundo el cual observo el papel, luego de eso un grito de niña se escuchó por todo el estadio lo cual interrumpió el partido por unos instantes, solo para luego retomarse como si nada.

 **Facundo: ¡Esto es mucho dinero!**

 **Max: ¡Está es mucha comida!**

 **Facundo: Ya que somos amigos… no sé, podrías hacerme un descuento**

 **Max: Uh… ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué tal?... Nada**

 **Max: ¿¡Nada!? ¿¡Sabes cuánto perderíamos por eso!? ¡Los abogados de nuestro jefe nos patearan el culo!**

 **Facundo: Eh… mira ¡Tú hija está en la tele!**

 **Max: ¿Qué cojones?...**

Max volteó y junto a Lucas observaron la televisión del puesto donde se mostraba la repetición en cámara lenta de como el balón impactaba en el rostro de Carl dejándola con una cara de idiota mientras caía con el balón a lo que Max estallo en risas mientras sujetaba su estómago con ambas manos y se caía al suelo y Lucas por otra parte se encogía de hombros para volver a su puesto, luego de unos segundos finalmente Max se recuperó.

 **Max: Oh dios mío… que buena, Facundo-…**

Max se dio un Facelpam mientras suspiraba al darse cuenta de que Facundo y la bandeja ya habían desaparecido, no pudo creer que cayó en eso tan fácilmente… al menos tenían el dinero suficiente para no irse a la ruina, pero otras de esas y automáticamente el jefe los mataría.

Mientras tanto el partido seguía su curso, los jugadores alemanes se estaban esforzando como nunca antes mientras que el equipo contrario apenas se agotaba, después de todo eran máquinas y podían aguantar mucho más.

Puppet se encontraba parado en una zona cercana a la portería enemiga ¿Cómo podía hacer eso sin ser penalizado? El poder de ser relleno, en un descuido Bonnie pateo en su dirección y Puppet aprovecho su oportunidad para correr con el balón y acertar un disparo directo en la cara del portero, el balón entro anotando otro gol y Puppet comenzó a celebrar en medio del campo, pero a los pocos segundos se quedó en silenció al notar que nadie celebraba.

 **P. del público: ¿Quién anoto el gol?**

 **P. del Público 2: Eh… ¿Bonnie?**

 **Todo el público: ¡BONNIE! ¡BONNIE!**

 **Comentarista: ¡GOL DE BONNIE!**

 **Puppet: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y qué hay de mí!?**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

Puppet observo a su lado donde se encontraba Ballons Boy con una tarjeta amarilla en su mano, claro que Puppet había cometido una falta al golpear con el balón al portero, obviamente Puppet no reacciono de buena manera.

 **Puppet: ¿¡Esto es lo que gano por dejar de ser relleno!?**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

 **Puppet: ¡No te pedí tu opinión Ballons Boy!**

 **BB: Hi…**

Pobre Ballons Boy, siempre lo dejan de lado… luego de esto una corneta emitió un fuerte sonido anunciando el fin del primer tiempo, era hora del descanso del partido. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se retiraron del campo y la voz del comentarista de hizo presente.

 **Comentarista: ¡Es hora del descanso! ¡Y cómo es costumbre en el futbol es hora de la cámara de besos!**

 **Max: ¿WTF?...**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué pasa Max?**

Max se encontraba con uno de sus brazos en forma de arco sobre el mostrador mientras sostenía su mentón observando la televisión mientras que Lucas continuaba cocinando sus hamburguesas "Especiales".

 **Max: Pensé que la cámara de besos era en el béisbol**

 **Lucas: Como si toda esta mierda tuviera sentido alguno…**

 **Max: Buen punto ¿Ese no es Axel?**

 **Lucas: Oh mierda…**

Ambos continuaron observando la televisión del puesto en la que se mostraba la cámara de besos y en ese momento luego de alguna que otra pareja random como de costumbre ambos arquearon una ceja al ver como Axel se encontraba besando a una chica en la cámara, pero no era cualquier chica… era la hija del comentarista.

 **Comentarista: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

Ambos se asomaron desde su puesto de comida y observaron como el comentarista se encontraba bajando mientras que cada vez que maldecía se escuchaba un sonido de censura, al pasar junto al puesto observaron cómo continuo su camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hija en manos de ese pendejo, pero antes de que pudiera interrumpir choco con una peli celeste que al instante ambos reconocieron.

 **Max: La palmo…**

 **Lucas: Se…**

 **Comentarista: ¡Fíjese por donde va!**

 **Bon: . . .**

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras comenzaban a escuchar los gritos del pobre comentarista acompañado de los de las personas aterradas, aunque como ya estaban acostumbrado al poco rato solo se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a introducirse en el puesto de comida no dándole más importancia. Al terminar de masacrar al pobre sujeto sin piedad alguna frente al público Bon se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Axel, ni siquiera se había limpiado… al menos el pendejo ya se había separado de la hija del comentarista.

 **Bon: Axel, me cargue al comentarista asique ahora tú te harás cargo…**

 **Axel: Pero Bon…**

 **Bon: ¡Por tu culpa lo mate! ¡Ahora tú te encargas de comentar el partido!**

 **Axel: Bien…**

 **Bon: Y llévate a Fonnie**

 **Fonnie: :D**

 **Axel: Si Fonnie, vamos a comentar…**

 **Fonnie: :3**

 **Bon: También debes encargarte de conseguir una mascota**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde sacaré una mascota?**

 **Bon: Solo busca una mascota… no es mi problema**

 **Axel: Mmm…**

En la cabina del comentarista se asomaron de golpe dos figuras familiares, un pequeño conejito negro y un idiota que ya todos conocían, ambos tomaron los micrófonos del escritorio y comenzaron a comentar el descanso.

 **Axel: ¡Como mi amiga!-**

Axel observo como desde debajo de la cabina se encontraba la coneja celeste volteando su cabeza en dirección a la cabina mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, cosa a lo que Axel aclaro su garganta mientras proseguía a corregir su error.

 **Axel: Quise decir… mi querida novia Bon, se cargó al comentarista ahora yo comentare este partido de tenis**

 **Fonnie: . . . c:**

 **Axel: ¿Futbol?... ¿Y yo para que quiero comentar esta mierda? Ni me gusta**

 **Fonnie: . . . c:**

 **Axel: Tienes razón Fonnie, sabías palabras… ¡Ahora todos denle una gran bienvenida a la mascota del equipo! ¡Dino-Bonnie!**

Todo el público observo al campo donde se encontraba parado en medio un pequeño punto, al observar mejor comenzaron a distinguir lo que era… si, en medio del campo se encontraba parado un velociraptor… pero no era cualquier velociraptor, era Dino-Bonnie.

 **Axel: ¡Adelante Dino-Bonnie!**

 **Dino-Bonnie: Putos**

Luego de que el dinosaurio dijera esta simple palabra hubo un silencio que duro unos cuantos segundos, solo para que luego todo el público comenzara a abuchear al pobre dinosaurio comenzando a lanzarle comida y demás alimentos mientras que el dinosaurio corría por el campo, Max y Lucas salieron muy beneficiados pos se encontraban en el mostrador vendiendo comida como locos, comida que terminaría siendo usada para lanzársela al pobre dinosaurio.

 **Axel: Tal vez no fue la mejor idea que tuve…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Axel: ¿¡Cómo que pendejo!? ¡Pendejo tú!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Axel: ¿¡Y de dónde voy a sacar otra mascota!?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :3**

 **Axel: Bien, pero dame ese dólar primero**

Fonnie se encontraba sobre el escritorio de la cabina del puesto frente al micrófono con un dólar debajo de una de sus patitas, Axel tomó el dólar y salió de la cabina disparado en busca de una mascota mientras que Fonnie se había quedado solo en la cabina.

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **P. del Público: Ese chico es un gran comentarista…**

Los minutos pasaban y todos comenzaban a estar aburridos, algunas personas del público comenzaban a pensar en retirarse, aunque en eso todos en el estadio arquearon una ceja al escuchar el sonido de un claxon a un ritmo de "A la carga", luego de eso unas de las paredes del estadio fue derriba entrando un vehículo en medio del campo, del cual se bajó Axel acompañado de una coneja celeste, era ¿¡Anime Bonnie!?

 **A. Bonnie: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Dijiste que tendríamos sexo**

 **Axel: Si… luego, necesito que hagas algo por mí antes**

 **A. Bonnie: ¿Y qué es?**

 **Axel: Necesito que seas la mascota**

 **A. Bonnie: ¡Ni de broma!**

 **Axel: ¡Tendré sexo contigo!**

 **A. Bonnie: Bien… pero solo por esta vez ¿Y qué debo hacer?**

 **Axel: Solo salta…**

 **A. Bonnie ¿Solo saltar?**

 **Axel: Si, quédate así hasta que empiece el segundo tiempo**

Esta se encogió de hombros mientras Axel se retiraba con el vehículo, esta comenzó a saltar en medio del campo provocando que sus "Ojos" tan notorios rebotaran de arriba abajo cosa que hizo que todos los hombros del público comenzaran a mover sus cabezas de arriba abajo del mismo modo que sus "Ojos", incluso Facundo el cual se encontraba sentado en medio del público, aunque arqueo una ceja al tener al lado a un sujeto familiar.

 **Facundo: ¿Obama?...**

 **Obama: Vine personalmente para ver esta hermosa mascota…**

 **Facundo: Estoy de acuerdo hermano…**

Facundo se abrazó al presidente de los estados unidos mientras este observaba orgulloso a la mascota al igual que Facundo ¿Qué cojones hacía el presidente de Estados Unidos aquí? Allá tú, mientras tanto en el puesto de comida seguían "Trabajando", pues Max se encontraba distraído observando como los "Ojos" de la mascota rebotaban de arriba abajo a través de la televisión del puesto y hubiera seguido así de no ser por los gritos que hoyo de fondo, Lucas se encontraba en el mostrador junto a él discutiendo con un zorro.

 **Lucas: ¡Por última vez Foxy! ¡No tengo maní para ti!**

 **Foxy: ¿¡Qué clase de puesto de comida no tiene maní!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Esto no es un bar pendejo!**

 **Max: ¿Eh?...**

Max observo al frente, pues del otro lado del mostrador además del zorro discutiendo con Lucas se encontraba una albina que obviamente Max ya conocía a la perfección, lo que le hizo arquear una ceja fue que se encontrara saltando frente a él.

 **Max: ¿Qué haces?...**

 **Mangle: Llamar tú atención**

 **Max: No creo que eso funcione contigo…**

 **Mangle: ¿Cómo puedes rechazar así a una dama?**

 **Max: Las damas son modestas y prudentes… sin mencionar que cuando haces eso pareces una tabla de planchar**

 **Mangle: Muy gracioso… veremos si dices eso cuando gané**

Lucas ya estaba a punto de golpear el zorro al igual que el zorro a Lucas, pero ambos se detuvieron al observar como a unos pasos de ellos en el otro lado del mostrador Max se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Mangle, ambos nunca los habían visto hablar así… de manera tan tranquila y calmada, por no decir dulce.

 **Mangle: ¿Vas a tomar mi pedido o no?**

 **Max: Bien, pero esto parece un almuerzo más que otra cosa ¿No tienes que jugar el segundo tiempo?...**

Max volteó detrás suya y sacó una bolsa típica de los puestos para cuando la gente pide llevar su pedido, en eso le entrego el pedido que había realizado la albina para luego recibir el dinero de esta y guardarlo, aunque al observar a la albina luego de esto arqueo una ceja, pues se encontraba estirando el pedido hacía él.

 **Max: ¿Y ahora que se supone que haces?...**

 **Mangle: Te traje tú almuerzo ¿Qué más?**

 **Max: Se nota que eres una tonta, podría haber almorzado aquí cuando quisiera… pero te agradezco el gesto**

Ambos observaron cómo Max tomaba el pedido con una de sus manos mientras estiraba su brazo con su mano libre, con la cual comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la albina la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras que este emitía una carcajada.

 **Foxy: Que envidia…**

 **Lucas: ¿Celos?...**

 **Foxy: No, estoy por feliz por mi hermana… solo espero que esa tonta rubia no se lo quite**

 **Lucas: ¿Tonta rubia?... ¡Oh! ¡Eli!**

 **Foxy: ¿La conoces?**

 **Lucas: Si**

 **Foxy: ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Max?**

 **Lucas: Bueno…**

Lucas estaba a punto de comenzar a contar la historia cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de una corneta la cual anunciaba el inicio del segundo tiempo, a lo que la albina se despidió de su pareja con un fuerte abrazo el cual por poco lo deja sin aire, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

 **Foxy: ¡Espera! ¿No vas a contarme?**

 **Lucas: Tienes que ir a jugar pendejo, más tarde**

 **Foxy: Me lleva…**

Y así el zorro pirata le dio un golpe al mostrador con la mano que traía, pues la otra esta vez se encontraba ocupada por su amado garfio, se retiró del puesto de comida junto con la albina mientras que ambos se observaron encogiéndose de hombros para posteriormente regresar a su trabajo.

 **Axel: ¡Y continuamos con este emocionante encuentro de básquet!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Axel: Quise decir Futbol… si, eso**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Axel: No podría haberlo dicho mejor hijo**

 **Fonnie: . . . :3**

El partido se retomó acompañado de los profesionales comentarios de Fonnie y su acompañante, los alemanes esta vez comenzaron a esforzarse mucho más que antes, esta vez le estaban dando un poco de problemas al equipo. En eso lograron llegar hasta la portería donde se encontraba como arqueo el buenazo de Freddy, lo que dejo a los alemanes con la boca abierta fue que cuando intentaron anotar Freddy detuvo el balón con su propia cabeza devolviéndosela al alemán que pateo.

 **Jugador Alemán: ¿¡Pero qué!?**

 **Freddy: Estoy bueno…**

El alemán nuevamente pateo a la portería y Freddy le detuvo con la cabeza nuevamente, cada intento de anotación era impedido literalmente por la cabeza de Freddy el cual continuaba con su típica cara de estúpido ¿¡Cómo era posible!?

 **Jugador Alemán: ¡No jodas!**

 **Facundo: ¡BIEN HECHO FREDDY!**

 **Freddy: Estoy bueno…**

Freddy en ese momento se sentó en medio de la potería con su sonrisa de estúpido, momento de distracción que aprovecho el jugador para patear, Freddy solo se quedó sentado mientras el balón pasaba junto a él, era un punto para los alemanes.

 **Axel: ¡A HUEVO! ¡GOL DE ALEMANIA!**

 **Hitler: ¡GAH!**

 **Max: ¿¡GOL DE ALEMANIA!?**

En ese momento Max salió del puesto de comida al igual que Axel de la cabina y corrieron hasta donde estaban sus asientos en medio de todo el público de Argentina y comenzaron a celebrar mientras reían y se colocaban juntos sosteniendo un brazo cada uno mientras giraban en un baile de celebración… claro que se habían olvidado que estaban en medio del público contrario el cual los observaba con miradas asesinas, estos al parar tragaron saliva mientras observaban al público con una sonrisa nerviosa, incluso Facundo les miraba feo.

 **Axel: ¿Dijimos Gol?... quisimos decir ¡Coca-Cola!**

 **Max: ¡S-Si! ¡Coca-Cola en descuento en el puesto de comida!**

Ambos continuaron sonriendo de manera nerviosa… solo para luego sacar el pulgar y salir disparados cada uno en dirección a sus puestos de trabajo esperando que una turba furiosa no les siguiera con antorchas o peor.

El partido seguía su curso, ambos equipos jugaban bastante bien… en eso nuevamente los alemanes comenzaron a acercarse demasiado a la portería enemiga, pero Bon había dado la orden de mejorar la defensa… los alemanes al encontrarse a unos metros de la portería observaron a dos figuras paradas cubriendo la zona, una rubia con un látigo bastante afilado y un rubio gran altura cruzado de brazos junto a ella.

 **Chica: ¿Quién está listo para un poco de masoquismo?...**

Todo el público incluyendo a los cuatro desde sus lugares escucharon gritos de niñas en medio del campo, al observar se quedaron asombrados al ver como todo el equipo alemán corría como niñas a su zona dejando el balón frente a Golden el cual solo arqueaba una ceja al tener el balón frente a él.

 **Golden: No le veo la gracia a este juego**

 **Facundo: ¡GOLDEN! ¡POR CADA GOL QUE METAS TE DARÉ UN DÓLAR!**

Facundo se encontraba desde su asiento junto a su nuevo amigo, el presidente Obama alentando al oso dorado con dólares en sus manos. Todos comenzaron a celebrar cuando vieron como Golden corría incluso más rápido que Foxy por todo el campo con el balón en sus pies, al llegar a la portería enemiga pateo sin dudarlo anotando un punto más.

 **Axel: ¡Y tenemos un gol de!-**

No pudo terminar de comentar pues Golden sacó otros balones de mantenimiento y los colocó a sus pies sonriéndole de manera aterradora al portero el cual trago saliva, Golden comenzó a patear un balón tras otro acertando todos y de paso derribando al portero de los alemanes.

 **Hitler: ¡GAH!**

 **Axel: Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… ¡Cinco anotaciones de Golden!**

Todo el público de Argentina comenzó a celebrar como nunca y abrazarse, era la mayor cantidad de anotaciones hasta la fecha y hubiera continuado de no ser porque se quedó sin balones que patear. Aunque claro el árbitro no tardó en aparecer junto a Golden con una tarjeta roja.

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Golden: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y yo que hice!?**

 **BB: ¡Hi! ¡HI!**

Ballons Boy señalo al portero de los alemanes el cual se encontraba tumbado en el suelo en su propia portería con los balones alrededor, a lo que el oso dorado colocó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras reía nervioso.

 **Golden: Tal vez si me pase un poco…**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

 **Golden: Carajo…**

El oso dio una patada al suelo frustrado para luego proseguir a retirarse a la banca donde se encontraban algunos del equipo alemán en muy mal estado. Mientras tanto en la cabina se encontraba junto a Axel y Fonnie la coneja en versión anime de Bon.

 **A. Bonnie: A Foxy no le gustara eso…**

 **Axel: ¿Foxy?**

 **A. Bonnie: Foxy mira siempre los partidos del país…**

En la pizzería de las versiones animes en ese momento la versión anime de Foxy se encontraba sentada en un sofá de una persona dentro de su cueva con una televisión frente a ella, mientras que sus compañeras se encontraban fuera escuchando.

 **A. Foxy: ¡Pendejo de mierda! ¿¡Quién puso a ese mocoso como árbitro!?**

 **A. Freddy: ¿No deberíamos decirle algo?...**

 **A. Foxy: ¿¡Pero qué presumís la puta que te parió!? ¡Eso no era falta!**

 **A. Golden: Eh Foxy… ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?...**

 **A. Foxy: No… además no se preocupen chicas, si perdemos la que sufrirá será la guardia…**

La pobre guardia la cual se encontraba observando las cámaras trago saliva mientras dejaba la tableta en su escritorio y se limitaba a observar las imágenes con una sonrisa de puro terror en su rostro. Regresando con el partido, pues todo seguía su curso… algunos centrados en atacar y otros en defender, para ser humanos contra animatrónicos el partido no iba tan mal… para los argentinos claro.

En un descuido de los enemigos Toy Freddy aprovecho para llevar el balón a la portería sin que nadie le viera y para la sorpresa de todos anoto, cosa que hizo que hasta Ballons Boy se sorprendiera.

 **BB: ¿Hi?...**

 **Axel: ¡GOL DE!... ¿Toy Freddy?**

 **Todos los demás: ¿¡TOY FREDDY!?**

 **Axel: Bueno si… cuenta**

 **Puppet: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A él si se lo cuentan!?**

Todo el estadio comenzó a alabar a oso el cual celebrara en medio del campo mientras saltaba y los demás osos se abalanzaban contra él, mientras que la marioneta continuaba agitando su brazo desde su lugar con una mirada de odio.

 **Puppet: ¡El mal vencerá putas!**

 **BB: Hi…**

Ballons Boy se encontraba nuevamente junto a Puppet con la tarjeta roja en una de sus manos, claro… la marioneta había olvidado que había sido expulsado del partido. Retomando el partido… pues todo continuó como de costumbre hasta que Bon se paró en medio campo para conversar con Mangle.

 **Mangle: ¡Bon!**

 **Bon: ¿Qué pasa Mangle?**

 **Mangle: ¿Qué podría hacer para impresionar a Max?**

 **Bon: Bueno… has algo como lo que hizo Foxy, intenta anotar de algún modo**

 **Mangle: ¡Buena idea!**

Bon se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos, estaba feliz de haber ayudado a su amiga… al menos hasta que escucho un grito y observo quedando con la boca abierta al igual que los demás en el estadio, Mangle se había subido en el poste de la portería enemiga y se había abalanzado contra el portero de Alemania mordiendo su lóbulo frontal, se encontraba celebrando mientras sonreía a su amiga la cual temblaba en su lugar por la escena.

 **Mangle: ¡Esa va por Max!**

 **Max: . . .**

Max se encontraba en su puesto junto a Lucas observando la pantalla con la boca abierta, este volteó al escuchar una persona aclarándose la garganta, al otro lado de la barra se encontraba un sujeto con traje y un maletín observándole molesto.

 **Sujeto: ¿Usted es ese tal Max?**

 **Max: S-Si…**

 **Sujeto: Consígase un buen abogado…**

Este arqueó una ceja mientras el sujeto le entregaba una hoja de papel la cual ponía una demanda a su nombre, a lo cual al terminar de leerla, la arrojo a un lado mientras estrellaba su cabeza directo en la barra y el sujeto proseguía a retirarse como si nada.

 **Max: ¡Mierda!**

 **Lucas: ¡Sí! ¡Mierda Max! Acababa de limpiar la barra…**

Max le sacó el dedo del medio a Lucas con una de sus manos sin despegar su cara de la barra mientras que este arqueaba una ceja. Regresando con el partido… la victoria era aplastante de Argentina sobre Alemania, el partido seguía normal hasta que un conejo dorado vestido con el uniforme al igual que los demás entraba en el campo corriendo con una sonrisa de idiota.

 **Springtrap: ¡Chicos! ¡Ya encontré el uniforme!**

 **Bon: El partido ya casi termina… pero bueno, intenta hacer algo**

 **Springtrap: Eh… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?**

 **Bon: Debes quitarle el balón a los rivales**

Springtrap asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a la "Jefa", en eso justo uno de los jugadores de Alemania se colocó frente a él el cual intentaba pasar para acertar un gol, cosa que Springtrap no permitió acertándole un golpe directo en la cara y así tomando el balón en sus manos mientras le sonreía a Bon.

 **Springtrap: ¡Ya tengo el balón!**

 **Bon: ¡No Springtrap! ¡Debes usar los pies!**

 **Springtrap: ¡Oh bueno! ¡Lo hubieran dicho antes!**

Springtrap comenzó a patear una cantidad absurda de veces al pobre jugador el cual se quejaba en el suelo mientras todos observaban la tremenda golpiza con una mueca de dolor, pobre sujeto. En eso Bon suspiro para luego acercarse y detener al conejo dorado.

 **Bon: Springtrap… mejor ve a la banca**

 **Springtrap: Bueno, de todos modos matar niños es mucho mejor que esto**

Todos se quedaron con la boca y ojos bien abiertos al ver como el conejo dorado arrojaba el balón sin más detrás suya y se largaba a la banca importándole poco lo que había hecho, como era de esperarse pronto llegaron los auxiliares para el pobre jugador.

Facundo aprovecho que el partido continuaba normalmente para volver a visitar a los otros dos pendejos los cuales seguían en el puesto de comida, al entrar arqueó una ceja al ver como ambos se encontraban con un juego de química en el mostrador.

 **Facundo: ¿Qué hacen?...**

 **Max: Tarea de química… solo espero que esta vez no estalles el puto lugar ni conviertas a nadie en mujer Lucas**

 **Lucas: ¡Fue Fonnie! Yo solo use las feromonas…**

 **Max: Como sea… si no vas a ayudar vete…**

El partido término anunciando la victoria aplastante de Argentina contra Alemania, el resultado final fue 11-1, una verdadera lástima la derrota de Alemania para los cuatro, pues Axel desde su cabeza emitió un fuerte "¡No!". Todos comenzaron a celebrar la victoria a excepción de Hitler el cual golpeaba el asiento de enfrente con tu típico "Gah", aunque todos se detuvieron al escuchar una fuerte explosión desde el puesto de comida y observaron como en medio del campo caían tres pendejos muy conocidos los cuales se recuperaban adoloridos, mientras que del puesto de comida salían fuegos artificiales.

 **Max: ¡Pendejo! ¡No incluía pirotecnia la receta!**

 **Lucas: Pensé que molaría…**

 **Max: ¡Carajo! ¡El jefe nos matara en cuanto vea esto!**

 **Axel: Oh… parece que tenemos unos fanáticos muy obsesionados, seguridad**

Los tres observaron junto a ambos equipos al cielo donde estallaban en una hermosa lluvia de colores los fuegos artificiales anunciando la victoria de Argentina, a lo que los tres emitieron un "Wou" al unísono, hasta que claro… otro aclaro de garganta llamo su atención frente a ellos, un enorme sujeto fornido de piel negra al igual que Lucas se encontraba frente a ellos con una macana eléctrica encendida.

 **Max: ¡Lucas! ¡Tú Bro volvió!**

 **Lucas: ¡Vete a la mierda Max!**

De la nada una cantidad absurda de sujetos aparecieron junto a él… era la seguridad del estadio, claro que luego de esto los tres recibieron una tremenda paliza por los destrozos. El partido había terminado y los tres se encontraban adoloridos junto a Axel el cual sostenía a Fonnie en sus manos, mientras que a los demás a su lado les entrevistaban como era de costumbre luego de un buen partido.

 **Reportero: ¿Qué se sintió ser el árbitro de esta gran final?**

 **BB: ¡HI!**

En eso se hizo presento caminando por el pasillo del estadio el presidente de los Estados Unidos el cual había visto antes Facundo, al cual el reportero no tardó en ir a entrevistar… era el jodido presidente.

 **Reportero: Señor presidente ¿Qué piensa del resultado?**

 **Obama: Bueno… aunque Argentina jugo muy bien, Alemania se merecía ganar tanto como ellos…**

El presidente tembló al sentir como una mano era colocada en uno de sus hombros, detrás del presidente se encontraba la coneja celeste que era temida por todos, rápidamente el presidente arrojo el saco de su traje y comenzó a celebrar como un típico fan de algún equipo.

 **Obama: ¡Argentina! ¡Le partieron el culo a esos alemanes!**

Finalmente las entrevistas llegaron a su fin y tres de ellos regresaron a su hogar dulce hogar acompañados de los demás, a excepción de Axel el cual no aparecía, Bon al llegar sostenía el trofeo por ganar el mundial, el cual observo sin importancia solo para luego arrojarlo, los tres ya se encontraban en el sofá acompañados del conejito queridos por todos a su lado.

 **Max: El futbol es una mierda…**

 **Los otros dos: Si…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Bon: ¿Y Axel?...**

 **Max: Se fue con Anime Bonnie, le debía sexo… pero te dejo esta carta**

Max extendió una de sus manos entregándole una carta a Bon la cual comenzó a leer, esta carta ponía "Querida Bon… iré a tener sexo con Anime Bonnie asique no me esperes despierta, ya que como siempre en esta mierda de historia termino siendo utilizado como objeto sexual al cual le importan una mierda sus pensamientos y es una jodida puta para todos, mis mejores deseos –Axel".

 **Bon: Ya verá cuando regrese…**

 **Max: ¡Bueno chicos! ¿Y si jugamos Mortal Kombat?**

 **Los otros dos: ¡A huevo!**

 **Fonnie: :D**

 **Mangle: ¡Max! ¡Tú me debes una cita!**

 **Max: ¿Cita? Pero si la apuesta solo era sexo…**

 **Mangle: Eso era Bon con Axel… lo nuestro es una cita**

 **Max: Carajo…**

La albina comenzó a tararear alegremente mientras tomaba a su querida pareja por el cuello de su camisa comenzando a arrastrarlo a su cuarto mientras que este se dejaba arrastrar cruzado de brazos observando con los ojos entrecerrados a los demás, era hora de una cita para él.

* * *

 **Escena (+18** **) (Opcional)**

* * *

Las horas desde el regreso del gran evento habían pasado y Max se encontraba caminando vestido con un abrigo y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de este junto a una albina la cual se encontraba abrazada a uno de sus brazo mientras mantenía su cabeza acurrucada en el abrazo de su acompañante mientras este observaba al frente sin darle mucha importancia.

 **Max: Mangle estamos en público…**

 **Mangle: ¿Cuál es el problema? Después de todo eres mío y lo sabes**

 **Max: Uh…**

Este suspiro mientras continuaba su camino junto a la albina, en eso arqueo una ceja cuando sintió como la albina tomaba una de sus manos, colocando una extraña pulsera la cual tenía un cristal en ella, se quedó observando la extraña pulsera mientras esta se abrazaba a él nuevamente mientras sonreía y tarareaba alegremente.

 **Max: ¿Qué es esto?...**

 **Mangle: ¡Es una pulsera especial! ¡Si dices una mentira ese cristal se romperá! Así no podrás mentirme cuando estemos juntos**

 **Max: Soy Max y estoy enamorado de Mangle… no sé rompe**

 **Mangle: ¿Lo ves? ¡Es porque estás diciendo la verdad!**

 **Max: ¿Así lo ves?...**

La albina le sonrió a este el cual observaba a la misma abrazada a él, con esa sonrisa tan radiante y llena de felicidad la cual provoco que emitiera un pequeño "Ow" por lo bajo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, puede que esta cita no fuera tan mala.

 **Mangle: ¡Oh! ¡Max mira!**

 **Max: ¿Mmm?...**

La albina se separó de su brazo sin mediar palabra alguna y comenzó a observar la vidriera de una cafetería en la que justo se encontraban pasando, se encontraba con sus ojos brillando mientras observaba un trozo de pastel de chocolate en exposición al público, como era de esperarse Max solo rodó sus ojos mientras observaba la escena.

 **Max: ¿Mangle?**

 **Mangle: ¡Vamos a comer aquí!**

 **Max: P-Pero… dijiste que solo sería un paseo…**

 **Mangle: Por favor…**

La albina se encontraba con las manos juntas debajo de su mentón mientras observaba a su pareja con los mismos ojos brillosos, este solo suspiro mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado solo para luego asentir, se les otorgo una mesa fuera de la cafetería junto a otras personas que se encontraban en otras mesas alrededor de ellos, Max observaba sorprendido como tantas personas se encontraban fuera en ese mismo lugar a pesar de la temperatura.

 **Mangle: ¡Gracias!**

 **Max: ¿Oh? No importa, aunque hace un poco de frío… me sorprende que haya bajado tanto la temperatura a pesar de estar solo a inicios de otoño este año**

Max comenzó a frotar sus manos solo para luego soplar un poco en ellas, en eso observo a la albina la cual se encontraba sonriéndole, este solo soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el gesto de su pareja hacía él, en eso observo a su lado al ver uno de los empleados de la cafetería al igual que él abrigado el cual se encontraba con una libreta en su mano.

 **Empleado: ¿Qué le sirvo?**

 **Max: Solo un café por favor ¿Y tú Mangle?**

 **Mangle: Bueno ya que lo dices… me gustaría…**

Max comenzó a parpadear un par de veces al ver como la albina comenzaba a nombrar un sinfín de distintos dulces de la cafetería mientras que el empleado anotaba todo, luego de que se fuera la albina le sonrió nuevamente y este colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras suspiraba a la vez que sonreía y soltaba una carcajada por lo bajo, afortunadamente siempre traía una buena cantidad de dinero consigo en caso de que pasara algo o en caso de que su amigo Axel le robara como de costumbre, cosa que agradecía el no tenerlo aquí. Habían pasado un buen par de minutos y Max observaba mientras tomaba unos sorbos de su café como su pareja masacraba los platos que había pedido frente a él, aunque no le daba mucha importancia hasta que observo como una mano era extendida hacía el con una cereza entre sus dedos.

 **Max: ¿Oh?...**

 **Mangle: Prueba la cereza, es muy deliciosa**

 **Max: Pero solo hay una y es de tú pastel…**

 **Mangle: ¡La compartiremos! Abre la boca**

 **Max: Vale…**

Este se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa sosteniéndose con sus manos mientras abría un poco su boca como le había indicado la albina, esta deposito la mitad de la cereza en la boca de su pareja y este la coloco entre sus dientes, luego de eso la albina se inclinó y mordió la otra mitad con los suyos juntando sus labio con los de su pareja a lo cual este abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, obviamente ya había besado a Mangle en ciertos momentos íntimos, pero no de esa forma y ambos le resultaba muy dulce. La albina rompió el beso finalmente introduciendo en su boca la mitad de su cereza para luego sonreírle a Max el cual se encontraba con las mejillas teñidas en un color carmesí, este al darse cuenta de que el beso había terminado trago su mitad de la cereza y observo a la albina con una sonrisa, aunque desvió la mirada a otras mesas cuando comenzó a escuchar murmullos de la gente los cuales le observaban mientras les sonreían y comentaban por lo bajo por la escena que acababa de ocurrir.

 **Max: Eh… ya es un poco tarde ¿No deberíamos volver a casa?**

 **Mangle: Tienes razón, si es un poco tarde**

 **Max: B-Bien, vamos…**

Max tomó rápidamente la mano de su pareja y se levantó de la mesa para proseguir a retirarse tomándola de la mano mientras caminaba rápidamente, después de todo ya había dejado el dinero junto a la cuenta en la mesa sin importarle el cambió, solo se limitaba a retirarse mientras continuaba escuchando los murmullo de las personas los cuales seguían observando con ternura a la pareja que se retiraba.

Al llegar a casa finalmente luego de un recorrido por algunas calles ambos entraron por la puerta principal y observaron como el lugar se encontraba en completa calma, eran solo las 19:00 y la casa se encontraba en completa calma luego de haber participado en un evento tan grande cosa que dejo a Max sorprendido.

 **Mangle: ¡Fue divertido para ser mi primera cita!**

 **Max: ¿T-Tú primera cita?...**

 **Mangle: Si**

Max observo a Mangle incrédulo de lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos ¿De verdad había sido su primera cita? Bueno, era cierto que antes no había tenido tiempo de salir con ella como pareja y en esos momentos hubiera deseado poder haberla llevado a muchos lugares más de haberlo sabido, pero al ver su rostro alegre y radiante de felicidad logro tranquilizarse, después de todo no sería la última vez que saldrían.

 **Max: También me eh divertido mucho, no esperaba pasármela bien sin mis tres amigos idiotas…**

 **Mangle: Pero aún me debes algo…**

 **Max: Lo sé… lo sé…**

 **Mangle: Te alcanzare en un minuto**

La albina le dejo en la puerta principal mientras tarareaba una melodía alegremente mientras se retiraba a la cocina de la casa, este solo suspiro nuevamente mientras ignoraba a Puppet el cual se encontraba sentado en el sofá del salón junto a Fonnie, aunque nuevamente dejo escapar una carcajada al escuchar como de la televisión salía una voz que decía "Fatality" y luego de eso escuchaba como Puppet comenzaba a discutir con Fonnie.

El entrar en su cuarto se quitó su abrigo arrojándolo a algún lugar de su cuarto sin darle mucho importancia, luego de esto estiro sus dos brazos mientras se inclinaba y cerraba sus ojos soltando un bostezo, todo este día le había dejado un poco agotado. Sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto se desplomo sobre su amada cama y observo el techo de la habitación mientras suspiraba.

 **Max: Que mal… trabaje casi todo el día y no gané nada, me pregunto cómo estarán mis amigos…**

Max guardo silenció mientras observaba el techo y al prestar mucha atención a los sonidos a su alrededor logro identificar el sonido de los gritos, jadeos y gemidos de Facundo y Lucas, si… tal y como lo suponía se encontraban en sus momentos íntimos con sus parejas a lo cual cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos mientras suspiraba, pues no le faltaba mucho para que fuera su turno.

 **Max: Me pregunto si en algún momento tendré un respiro… vivir tanto al límite últimamente es agotador…**

 **Mangle: ¡Max!~**

Nuevamente suspiro al escuchar la voz de su amada la cual venía a un paso acelerado en dirección al cuarto, logro distinguirlo pues escuchaba los pasos al centrarse en los sonidos del ambiente. Escucho como la puerta de abría de golpe solo para luego escuchar un fuerte sonido, como si alguien se hubiera dado contra el suelo luego de tropezar… no le sorprendería pues conocía lo descuidada que podía llegar a ser Mangle en estas situaciones. Colocó sus manos sobre el borde de la cama e impulso su cuerpo hacía arriba sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras observaba como se encontraba la albina recuperándose del suelo mientras sobaba su cabeza y le observaba completamente avergonzada, aunque lo que llamo más la atención de este fue observar en sus manos un tazón lleno de fresas.

 **Max: Y eso es…**

 **Mangle: ¡No es nada!**

Este abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como la albina en un movimiento rápido se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas, voltear y pulsar el interruptor de la luz del cuarto dejando al cuarto a oscuras, dejando solo entrar la oscura y azulada luz de la luna la cual se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto, en eso parpadeo un par de veces pues a pesar de tener muy poca visibilidad la albina colocó el tazón sobre una mesita de noche que había junto a la cama donde este se encontraba sentado y se colocó frente a él. Refunfuño un poco… al parecer estaba luchando consigo misma para decidir algo, aunque lo que le dejo sin palabras fue el ver como la albina comenzaba a desvestirse frente a este. Finalmente se encontraba frente solo con sus bragas frente a él, el cual incrédulo continuaba observando a su amada, esta solo cubría sus senos con uno de sus brazos, con la cual gracias a su mano sujetaba su otro brazos mientras observaba a otro lado… no tenía el valor de observarle directamente, realmente se encontraba incrédulo pues a pesar de haberlo hecho con anterioridad nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de tomárselo con calma, era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían a pesar de haberlo sometido a este anteriormente, se encontraba nerviosa pues esta vez Max no se encontraba inconsciente cortesía de Lucas, estaba perfectamente despierto y observándole.

 **Mangle: ¡No mires tanto!**

 **Max: . . .**

 **Mangle: ¿¡Y a qué esperas!? ¡Es tú turno!**

 **Max: ¿Mi turno?...**

Max se observó a si mismo de arriba abajo sin moverse de su lugar, al parpadear un par de veces al instante se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, era su turno para desvestirse… pero en esos momentos no se sentía seguro al igual que la albina se encontraba sin poder observarle directamente ¿Qué podría hacer? Pensó por unos momentos en decirle "Lo siento, pero soy…" pero claro ¿Cómo podría decirle eso luego de todo lo que pasaron? Además de que quedaría a merced de ese zorro acosador que tanto le molestaba en ocasiones, eso no era algo que quisiera ¿Pero cómo podría juntar valor? Los pensamientos de su cabeza fueron interrumpidos cuando la albina se abalanzo contra este tomando sus brazos y separándolos quedando al descubierto frente a la albina que se encontraba sobre él observándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?...**

 **Mangle: ¡Te tardas demasiado!**

 **Max: P-Pero…**

La albina estaba decidida a tener una noche normal como cualquier otra pareja, si sus amigas podían… ¿Por qué ella no? No quería esperar a que su pareja se decidiese, iba a ser suyo quisiera de manera voluntaria o no. Al ser una animatrónica y de la raza de los zorros no le costó mucho emplear su fuerza para desgarrar y destrozar la camisa de este sin mucho esfuerzo… al terminar, parpadeo al igual que su pareja hace unos momentos ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho con más detenimiento, no podía creer que en un acto de desesperación hiciera tal cosa y de esa manera tan brusca.

 **Mangle: ¡M-Max! ¡L-Lo siento! No sé qué me paso…**

 **Max: No... Yo soy el que debería sentirlo…**

 **Mangle: ¿P-Por qué?...**

 **Max: Por esto…**

La albina observo sorprendida como Max sin pensarlo mucho tomaba las manos de la albina con las suyas aprisionándolas, esta intento moverse pero no lo logro… la había sujetado sin que lo tuviera previsto y a pesar de ser una animatrónica no estaba empleando la fuerza de una, en un movimiento esta ya se encontraba en la misma situación que Max hace unos instantes, este se encontraba sobre ella observándole sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras que esta sentía sus mejillas arder al verle, se sentía a merced de este por primera vez… algo que la hizo estremecer fue el ver como Max poco a poco formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no era una sonrisa como cualquier otra que solía poner… era una sonrisa pícara, por primera vez estaba mostrando el lado pervertido que tanto contenía.

 **Max: Lo siento pero… voy a disfrutar esto**

 **Mangle: ¿M-Max?...**

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, Max el cual era conocido en su grupo como el "Uke" se encontraba con una sonrisa pícara y que solo demostraba el deseo de hacerla suya, estiro uno de sus brazos y tomo entre sus dedos una de las fresas que había en aquel tazón que había traído la albina consigo… esta se quedó sorprendida, solo las había traído para compartirlas con él… no planeaba usarlas de ningún modo en estos actos tan perversos. Colocó la primera fresa en su boca, pero hizo una seña para que esta no la introdujera, solo la sostuvo entre sus dientes mientras observaba como continuaba tomando más fresas del tazón… colocó dos más, una en el pezón de su pecho izquierdo y la otra en el derecho, se separó un poco para apreciar su "Obra", sonreía de oreja a oreja con picardía mientras le observaba con los parpados entrecerrados, disfrutaba el verla tan avergonzada a cada segundo que pasaba.

 **Max: Definitivamente… voy a disfrutar esto…**

 **Mangle: N… mm…**

Comenzó a bajar con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, recorriendo el torso del fino cuerpo de la albina con la yema de su dedo mientras que esta luchaba por contener los gemidos que querían salir de sus labios, trataba de contenerse con la cereza entre sus dientes, no liberaría aquellos sonidos tan vergonzosos tan fácilmente por más que este se lo pusiera difícil. Llego hasta el estómago con su dedo donde comenzó a hacer círculos mientras soltaba una carcajada por lo bajo al verla roja como un tomate, luchando por no liberar esos sonidos que tanto buscaba, no le dio oportunidad alguna… luego de hacer a un lado su dedo hizo lo mismo, solo que esta vez con sus labios, comenzó a besar su torso sin llegar a las fresas… ese sería su postre para el final y no quería arruinarlo, bajando y recorriendo el cuerpo de la albina provocando que esta se estremeciera y se encorvara mientras seguía luchando, aunque poco a poco estos sonidos se liberaban sin que pudiera controlarlos, al final llego al estómago… pero continuó bajando hasta llegar a la intimidad, a la parte prohibida para muchos, aunque poco le importaba… después de todo ahora ella le pertenecía, era solo de él y así sería, lo haría tantas veces como fuera necesario para dejar en claro que ella solo le pertenecía a este… al final un gemido salió de la albina y la oscuridad se apodero completamente del cuarto.


	16. Capítulo 15

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Antes de comenzar eh de aclarar un par de puntos. El primero es que tal y como dijo Dimentor, esto ya es como una tradición asique en este capítulo tampoco responderé reviews, bueno, en realidad es porque estoy muerto de sueño y aún debo estudiar para historia, puta madre.**

 **Dejando esas tonterías aún lado, también debo decir que este capítulo es el más corto de toda la temporada, es como los primeros capítulos de la primera temporada, un capítulo con algunas partes de comedía, en si… este capítulo es el inicio de una pequeña saga de tres partes con unas referencias. Ahora que tocamos ese tema, si… este capítulo tiene referencias a los protagonistas, asique si prestan atención encontraran con facilidad, hay se los dejo.**

 **Y por último, tenía planeado actualizar el show primero, pero debido a un problema el cual no diré porque no me quiero tirar otra hora escribiendo ya que como dije, tengo que hacer algunas cosas de historia. El punto es que tuve que actualizar la serie para poder trabajar en el show con mi colega "As", además de eso, ya falta muy poco para el final de temporada. No queda mucho y por eso quiero trabajar en el show, asique a partir de este punto me enfocare en el show luego de descansar un poco y terminar de aprobar historia.**

 **Eso sería todo lo que hay que decir…**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD:** **Para compensar el no responder reviews por las prisas, dejare una pregunta al final que pueden responder si lo desean.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La escuela (Parte 1)**

Nuevamente otro día comenzó, todo se encontraba en completa calma… ¿A quién engaño? Como si la calma existiera en esta jodida casa. Una cámara era apuntada a Bon la cual se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente. Mientras que Bonnie sostenía una cámara junto a Axel los cuales se encontraban susurrando.

 **Axel: Como pueden ver… aquí tenemos a una de las especies más peligrosas del planeta ¿Estas grabando verdad Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: Si…**

La cámara comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo como si asintiera y nuevamente apunto a Bon, ambos gritaron como niñas al ver como Bon abría uno de sus ojos y este les observaba desde su cama, como era de esperarse ambos gritaron como niñas y comenzaron a correr fuera del cuarto.

 **Max: ¿Pero qué cojones?...**

Max se encontraba a punto de bajar las escaleras hasta que fue llevado por ambos, los dos tropezaron con Max y comenzaron a caer hechos una bola hasta la planta baja donde finalmente se estrellaron contra la puerta de casa.

 **Max: A-Auch… ¿¡Se puede hacer que hacen!?**

 **Bonnie: Estábamos grabando un documental**

 **Max: Saben que… paso de saberlo**

 **?: ¡El correo!**

Los tres arquearon una ceja al escuchar una voz detrás de la puerta, como era de esperarse ellos tenía una pequeña abertura en la puerta por donde pasaban las cartas, ahora que lo pensaban no habían recibido ninguna carta desde hace semas, Max abrió el pequeño compartimiento y los tres gritaron como niña quedando debajo de una montaña de cartas, al escuchar los gritos los otros dos tardaron en llegar a ver qué pasaba.

 **Lucas: ¿Pero qué hacen pendejos?**

 **Max: L-Llego el correo…**

 **Axel: Mierda Max…**

 **Facundo: C-Cuantas cartas…**

 **Bonnie: ¿Y si mejor continuamos esta conversación en la mesa?...**

 **Los otros dos: Si por favor…**

Luego de aquella entrada tan ridícula los cuatro se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina sentados uno junto a los otros con una pila de cartas bien organizadas frente a cada uno, las habían dividido por nombre o al menos las que habían podido conseguir.

 **Max: Veamos… factura, factura… ¿Revista de como ligar con un uke en diez simples pasos?...**

 **Mangle: ¡Eso es mío!**

Los cuatro arquearon una ceja mientras Max sostenía la revista en su mano la cual fue arrebatada por la albina la cual le sonrió alegremente para luego retirarse dejándolo con un tic en su ojo derecho, el resto solo rio por lo bajo de manera burlona.

 **Facundo: A mí me enviaron puro Spam chicos…**

 **Lucas: ¡Y yo aún no recibo mi revista de látigos!**

 **Max: ¿Quién se suscribe a una revista de látigos?...**

 **Lucas: Me lo dice el que tiene la novia que se suscribe a revistas para ligar con un uke que tengo a mi lado**

 **Max: ¡Vete a la mierda!**

 **Axel: Petición de sexo, petición de sexo…**

Ambos golpearon la mesa a la vez con uno de sus puños y cuando estaba a punto de golpearse al escuchar las palabras de su compañero voltearon a la vez y observaron como este se encontraba arrojando cartas al suelo dándoles poca importancia.

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Max: N-Nada…**

 **Facundo: Eh chicos… recibimos una carta de la escuela**

 **Lucas: Si es por lo del laboratorio que lo pague Axel**

 **Facundo: No, es una carta con sello**

 **Max: Déjame ver…**

Max tomó la carta que le había pasado Facundo y la abrió rompiendo el sello que tenía, en eso comenzó a leer en voz baja cosa que impedía de que los tres le escucharan, lo que ponía la carta era que los cuatro llevaban un mes sin asistir a sus clases.

 **Max: Mierda chicos… esto dice que llevamos un mes sin asistir a la escuela y es nuestro último año**

 **Axel: Bueno con la familia es imposible centrarse en esas cosas ¿No?**

 **?: Ejem…**

Los cuatro estrellaron sus cabezas directo en la mesa al escuchar una voz que se les hacía familiar, la jefa había entrado en la cocina sin avisar y como ya se lo esperaban al voltear observaron cómo se encontraba de brazos cruzados junto a Fonnie a su lado.

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Los cuatro: Hola Fonnie**

 **Bon: ¿Cómo es eso de que llevan un mes sin asistir a sus clases?**

 **Axel: Bueno Bon ya sabes… tal vez estábamos un poco ocupados viviendo con ustedes**

 **Bon: ¡No me importa! Deben asistir a sus clases y no ser un mal ejemplo para Fonnie**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Axel: ¿¡Ahora te pones del lado de tú madre!?**

 **Bon: Ustedes irán a sus clases**

 **Los cuatro: P-Pero…**

Los cuatro comenzaron a tartamudear mientras Bon les observaba con su mirada asesina y Fonnie con su carita de ":l", eso llegaron las queridas parejas de los otros tres las cuales también se cruzaron de brazos como si ya hubieran hecho algo malo.

En cuestión de una hora los cuatro salieron arrojados por la puerta principal de la casa y de paso fueron aplastados cada uno por una mochila distinta acompañada de una lonchera con un almuerzo cosa que dejo a los cuatro con dos "X" en sus ojos.

 **Los cuatro: Ay…**

 **Bon: ¡Y más vale que regresen con un diez!**

 **Los cuatro: Si jefa…**

Los cuatro se levantaron del suelo y observaron como Bon cerraba la puerta detrás de sí mientras que estos suspiraban y se resignaban tomando camino a la escuela, debido a que Bon no les había dado tiempo de tomar el tiempo de buscar las llaves de uno de los vehículos.

Como era de esperarse los cuatro luego de una caminata de unas cuantas calles llegaron a su querida escuela, al entrar en ella se encontraron con un patio escolar enorme lleno de estudiantes de su edad caminando por todas partes con sus compañeros.

 **Axel: Que bueno que estamos solos ¿O no chicos?**

 **Facundo: Si, odio estar con mucha gente**

 **Compañero: ¡Hola Facundo!**

 **Facundo: ¡Hola!**

Y así Facundo se largó con un compañero que los otros tres no conocían de nada dejándolos solos a los tres, obviamente al ver como el idiota se largaba con un grupo de gente con una sonrisa luego de haber dicho esto provoco que se dieran un Facelpam.

 **Max: Al menos nosotros seguimos solos…**

 **?: ¡MAX!**

 **Max: Mierda…**

Max giro a la derecha del patio y se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver como un grupo de chicas de su edad se colocaban frente a él con una sonrisa, Max comenzó a rascar su nuca, nervioso ¿Por qué? Porque todas sus compañeras le hacían escuchar sus jodidos problemas.

 **Max: C-Chicas… hola**

 **?: ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que contarte miles de cosas!**

 **Max: ¡NOOOO!**

Max intento correr a un lado pero fue sujetado del cuello de su camisa comenzando a ser arrastrado a la fuerza desde los pies mientras trataba de sujetarse a las piernas de Lucas, pero fue inútil pues ya se lo estaban llevando mientras gritaba.

 **Axel: ¿Y tú Nigga?**

 **Lucas: Yo no tengo amigos**

 **Compañero: ¡BRO!**

Lucas fue rodeado por un grupo de compañeros de su mismo color, se… luego de eso comenzaron a rodearle mientras se lo llevaban a la fuerza mientras este gritaba.

 **Lucas: ¡SUELTENME PEDAZOS DE ESCORIA!**

 **Axel: Bueno… a esperar…**

Cómo era de esperarse Axel se quedó cruzado de brazos esperando a que la campana diera el inicio de clases mientras sus amigos eran secuestrados por sus odiados compañeros de clases los cuales hubieran deseado nunca volver a ver.

Luego de que pasaran unos quince minutos la campana anuncio el inicio de clases y sus tres compañeros fueron arrojados frente a él por los grupos, estos tres tenían dos "X" en sus ojos mientras balbuceaban y Axel se les quedaba observando mientras reía por lo bajo.

 **Los tres: Jódete pedazo de mierda…**

 **Axel: Como sea, vamos de una vez a clases**

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones un profesor se encontraba a punto de comenzar a tomar lista de sus estudiantes cuando de golpe la puerta fue abierta por una patada y en eso comenzó a entrar humo en la sala mientras los cuatro entraban lentamente con unos lentes negros acompañados de una música de Dubstep.

 **Facundo: Llegaron los reyes ¡Perras!**

 **Los otros tres: ¡A huevo!**

Los cuatro hicieron una seña mientras sonreían de manera presumida a los estudiantes, aunque se quedaron en silenció al observar como no se encontraba ningún compañero que se les hiciera familiar a ninguno.

 **Max: Nos volvimos a equivocar de clase… ¿Verdad?**

 **Profesor: S-Si… su clase está a dos puertas…**

 **Los cuatro: Gracias**

 **Profesor: Pendejos… hicieron lo mismo el año pasado**

Y así los cuatro se retiraron del salón tomando una máquina de humo mientras que el profesor de aquella clase se daba un Facelpam en su escritorio, si… como el año pasado habían hecho una entrada épica en el salón equivocado lo habían vuelto a hacer este año.

Nuevamente los cuatro patearon la puerta simultáneamente entrando con los mismos lentes negros y el humo rodeándoles, nuevamente hicieron sus poses mientras sonaba la música pero oh sorpresa… está vez terminaron en el salón de profesores, obviamente estos al verlos se quedaron en completo silencio mientras a la pobre directora se le caía la taza de café.

 **Max: ¡CARAJO! No de nuevo…**

 **Facundo: Llevamos años aquí y no conocemos ni nuestro propio salón…**

 **Lucas: Bueno ¿Y si mejor solo nos fijamos en el cartel de la puerta?**

 **Los otros dos: Mejor…**

Los tres se retiraron dejando a Axel aún con los lentes, este se acercó tomando una taza de café de la mesa para luego retirarse como si nada, luego de fijarse bien está vez, entraron sin hacer una presentación, solo abrieron la puerta mientras entraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **Profesor: Al menos no patearon la puerta…**

 **Max: No a usted…**

 **Profesor: Solo siéntense por favor…**

Los cuatro siguieron en fila hasta llegar a los dos últimos bancos del salón en la esquina derecha, Max como de costumbre se sentó junto a Lucas, y detrás de ellos se sentaron Facundo y Axel, los cuatro observaron al frente esperando a que pasara algo despreocupados.

 **Profesor: Bien chicos, como todos sabrán hoy nos vamos de excursión al museo de ciencias**

 **Los cuatro: ¡CARAJO!**

 **Profesor: ¿Recordaron traer el almuerzo verdad?**

 **Tommy: ¡Si profesora! Yo traje mi pan**

Los cuatro se cruzaron de brazos observando con una ceja arqueada como todo el curso comenzaba a reírse mientras el pobre chico, no es broma… el pobre Tommy no le dicen "Pobre" por nada, realmente es pobre en el sentido del dinero.

 **Tommy: ¡No sé rían! ¡Mi padre trabajo muy duro para comprar este pan!**

 **Profesor: Que raro que ustedes no se rían par de pendejos**

 **Max: Nos reímos de nuestro sufrimiento personal**

 **Lucas: Tengan más respeto…**

 **Axel: Si, además comprendo su dolor… yo también soy pobre**

 **Profesor: Bueno, de todos modos ¿También recordaron traer el dinero para el Bus? ¿O no Tommy?**

 **Tommy: Puta madre profesor…**

En ese momento los cuatro se dieron un Facelpam al ver como el profesor de abrazaba al pobre Tommy ¿Al final los pendejos parecían ser los profesores?, aunque claro, en ese momento Facundo dejo su Facelpam para llamar la atención de sus tres amigos.

 **Facundo: Chicos ¿Ustedes tienen dinero?**

 **Axel: Ya dije que soy pobre…**

 **Lucas: Desde que deje de vivir con mis padres me olvido de traer dinero…**

 **Max: Eh…**

 **Los otros tres: Max…**

 **Max: Sé que siempre suelo acordarme de traer dinero, pero es una graciosa historia…**

En ese momento Max comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca con una de sus manos observando a sus amigos. Todo ocurrió unos días antes en los que Max se encontraba comprando en una tienda con Mangle, Mangle en ese momento se había detenido observando con los ojos brillosos una maquina secadora de cabello.

 **Mangle: ¡Mira Max! ¡Es perfecta!**

 **Max: Tonterías… de seguro no aguanta nada, mira**

Max tomó la secadora en sus manos y como si no fuera nada la partió en dos, luego de eso como si no bastara con ese ejemplo comenzó a tomar todas las que había en el mostrador rompiéndolas una por una, hasta que tomo una última la cual no lograba romper.

 **Max: Oh… está es buena**

 **Encargado: Ejem…**

 **Max: Uy…**

El encargado del lugar se encontraba de brazos cruzados detrás de Max acompañado de dos tipos fornidos con una camiseta que ponía seguridad, aunque lo que dejo con la boca abierta a la albina y a los demás compradores es que Max volteó entregándole la secadora al sujeto.

 **Max: ¡Gracias! ¡Deténgame esto!**

En ese momento todos gritaron cuando Max sacó una motosierra de la nada y una máscara al estilo de Jasón comenzando a cortar la secadora. Luego de eso, regresando a la actualidad, los tres se dieron un Facelpam mientras Max reía de manera nerviosa.

 **Max: ¡No se quejen! ¡También tengo mis momentos de pendejada solo! El punto es que… no, no tengo dinero está vez, esa tontería me costó la paga de todo un mes**

 **Lucas: A mí no me miren, yo no trabajo**

 **Facundo: Yo tampoco ¿Y tú Axel?**

 **Axel: ¿Lo estoy dejando recuerdan?...**

 **Profesor: Ejem…**

En ese momento los cuatro sonrieron de manera nerviosa volteando en dirección a la voz la cual provenía de su amado profesor, el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados observándoles junto a los bancos en los que se encontraban.

 **Profesor: ¿Otro año sin dinero?...**

 **Los cuatro: Si profesor…**

Los cuatro bajaron las miradas apenados mientras el profesor suspiraba, en ese momento los cuatro arquearon una ceja al ver una coneja celeste que conocían a la perfección entrando en el salón, acompañada de dos zorros.

 **Los cuatro: ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA!?**

 **Bon: ¿Qué? Vine a traerle el dinero a su profesor**

 **Facundo: ¿P-Pero cómo sabían lo de la excursión?...**

 **Bon: Los seguimos**

 **Profesor: Un momento ¿B-Bon? Pensé que era un mito…**

 **Max: Y es la pareja de Axel**

 **El resto del curso: ¿¡AXEL TIENE PAREJA!?**

 **Facundo: Los cuatro tenemos…**

 **El resto del curso: ¿¡LOS PENDEJOS TIENEN PAREJA!?**

 **Max: En realidad lo de Lucas es sexo sin compromiso**

 **Los chicos del curso: ¡QUE HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **Lucas: ¡HEY!**

Los cuatro arquearon una ceja en ese momento cuando un chico de la misma tesis de Lucas se levantó en medio del enorme grupo de gente en el salón e hizo una sea golpeándose un par de veces en el pecho.

 **Chico: ¡Buena Bro!**

 **Lucas: ¡Será hijo de puta!**

Sus tres amigos estallaron en risas mientras que Lucas se daba de golpes con la cabeza en su propia mesa, Bon solo suspiro mientras cubría su rostro con la palma de una de sus manos, solo para luego entregarle un sobre blanco al profesor del curso.

 **Bon: Aquí tiene…**

 **Profesor: Bueno, este año vienen chicos**

 **Axel: ¡Mierda Bon! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?**

 **Bon: Porque ustedes no saben hacer nada por sus cuentas, además oí que hacerlo en un museo es divertido…**

 **Axel: E-Eh… pero no podemos hacerlo porque mi compañero es…**

 **Bonnie: Chicos ya estacione el auto…**

 **Axel: ¡Bonnie!**

El conejo morado que se encontraba entrando arqueo una ceja al escuchar la mención de su nombre, en ese momento todo el curso incluyendo al profesor y a sus tres amigos le observaron completamente confundidos.

 **Todos: ¿¡Bonnie!?**

 **Axel: ¡Sí! ¡El será mi compañero en esta excursión!**

 **Bonnie: Está bien, de todos modos no iba a hacer nada hoy**

 **Bon: P-Pero… el museo y el…**

 **Axel: Bon, alguien debe quedarse en casa para vigilar a Fonnie**

 **Bon: Mierda…**

 **Mangle: Bueno amor… ya nos vamos**

 **Max: Está bien**

Los dos zorros se retiraron tomando a Bon por los brazos mientras esta se retiraba con la cabeza baja, en eso Axel suspiro aliviado, aunque ese alivio desapareció cuando Bonnie le hizo la seña de saludo a su lado, obviamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho estrello su cabeza contra su mesa al igual que Lucas anteriormente.

 **Profesor: Bien, todos salgan en una fila ordenada a la puerta del…**

 **Todo el curso: ¡YAY!**

En ese momento los cuatro gritaron como niñas y se tiraron al suelo como si se tratara de un campo de batalla, luego de eso todo el curso salió corriendo a la vez llevándose al profesor el cual gritaba por ayuda mientras era llevado, en eso los cuatro se levantaron nuevamente y se observaron mutuamente.

 **Max: ¿Otro año?...**

 **Axel: Para nuestra desgracia…**

 **Facundo: ¡Bueno chicos! ¡Yo iré a buscar un compañero!**

 **Lucas: Bueno Max ¿Vamos juntos?**

 **Max: Lo siento, ya quede con alguien por mensaje**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No esperen! ¡No me dejen con!...**

Los tres arquearon una ceja mientras observaban como una mano salía de la oscuridad y luego otra hasta ser una cantidad absurda, se trataban de los compañeros negros que se habían llevado antes a Lucas, el pobre comenzó a ser arrastrado fuera del salón mientras maldecía a sus amigos agitando su puño derecho.

 **Lucas: ¡NOOO! ¡LOS MATARE!**

 **Max: Pobre…**

 **Axel: Si, pobre de mí…**

 **Facundo: Esto solo te hace ver más homosexual**

 **Axel: ¿¡No dejaran de recordarme lo de Jurassic World!?**

 **Los otros dos: No…**

 **Axel: Putos…**

Los otros dos sonrieron de forma burlona mientras se retiraban del salón siendo seguidos por el pobre diablo el cual se había jodido nuevamente solo, como era costumbre los cuatro se encontraban fuera de la escuela a punto de subir al Bus, todos se encontraban hablando con distintos compañeros. Lucas era rodeado por sus Bro, Axel se encontraba junto a Bonnie sin decir nada, mientras que por otra parte Facundo se las hacía del sociable hablando con un grupo de chicos normales a diferencia de sus tres amigos y Max se encontraba para en medio de todo el grupo de gente completamente despreocupado.

 **Max: Odio hacer amigos…**

 **?: ¿Pero no me odias a mí? ¿Cierto?**

 **Max: ¡W-Wou!**

Max arqueo una de sus cejas al notar que su campo de visión de había cegado completamente, todo se encontraba a oscuras, ¿La razón? Su vieja amiga se encontraba detrás de él cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

 **Max: Sabes Eli, no me es difícil adivinar que eres tú cuando lo haces tantas veces…**

 **Elisa: ¡Malo!**

Su vieja amiga dejo de cubrirle los ojos dándole la espalda, cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mofletes como si de una niña se tratase, en eso Max también volteo mientras colocaba las manos detrás de su espalda con una sonrisa victoriosa.

 **Max: Yo también me alegro de verte**

 **Elisa: Idiota…**

Max observo detenidamente a su amiga, solo para luego quedar con la boca abierta cuando está nuevamente volteo en su dirección, se encontraba arreglada de una manera que pocas veces había podido presenciar, con una camisa blanca y una falda de cuadros azules de distintos tonos, no muy larga pero tampoco muy corta, y con el cabello perfectamente arreglado.

 **Max: V-Vaya…**

 **Elisa: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Max: S-Solo subamos al bus por favor… no quiero alargar esté día más de lo que deba…**

Mientras tanto a la distancia Bon se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto del vehículo, justo cuando ambos zorros estaban a punto de subir en él Bon observo a lo lejos como todos se subían al Bus, pero lo que más noto fue el ver a Max junto a su amiga de la otra ocasión.

 **Bon: Oh… Max está de nuevo con su amiga**

 **Los otros dos: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

Justo antes de que se subieran observaron en la misma dirección y tal y como había dicho Bon Max se encontraba acompañado de su amiga, obviamente ambos zorros entrecerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Bus dejando sola a Bon la cual solo se dio un Facelpam, otra vez se tendría que volver sola.

 **Profesor: Ya estamos todos**

 **Foxy: ¡Espere! ¡Nosotros también vamos!**

 **Profesor: ¿Pero qué?... ustedes no están en mi clase**

 **Mangle: No importa, iremos de todos modos**

 **Profesor: No pueden venir si no están en mi clase**

 **Foxy: No… usted no entienden, nosotros iremos**

El profesor comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa mientras el zorro pelirrojo le colocaba su garfio en el cuello con una sonrisa sádica, obviamente el profesor asintió dejándoles subir para luego suspirar y subir al igual que los dos zorros. Como era de esperarse Max arqueó una ceja al ver como ambos zorros observaban con los ojos entrecerrados a su amiga la cual trago saliva nerviosa junto a él, obviamente ambos zorros se fueron al fondo del bus donde continuaron observando desde lejos.

 **Profesor: ¡Bien! ¡Ya nos vamos!**

Y así comenzó el aburrido viaje al museo, bueno… hubiera sido aburrido de no ser porque esos cuatro estaban a bordo del bus, aunque al principio fue un viaje normal. Facundo se encontraba igual de sociable que siempre, apartándose de los tres y yendo con los más populares del curso, Lucas se encontraba asfixiándose entre sus Bro, porque literalmente todo ese grupo de había metido en unos asientos para dos personas, Axel se encontraba junto a Bonnie aun conservando ese incomodo silencio y Max se encontraba platicando con Eli.

 **Elisa: ¿Entonces aún no les has contado nada?**

 **Max: Eli, me conoces… sabes que no soy de contar historias que me pasan**

 **Elisa: ¿Ni de mí? ¿Ni de nadie?**

 **Max: ¿Para qué? Los tres pendejos ya saben lo que paso, además tampoco es que cuenten mucho sus historias, en especial Axel y Facundo**

 **Elisa: ¿Qué paso con ellos?**

 **Max: Verás…**

Max fue interrumpido cuando el conductor del bus comenzó a tocar la bocina del mismo, junto al bus se colocó otro bus de otra escuela con el mismo destino, de ella se asomaron un montón de chicos de la otra escuela sacando el dedo y burlándose, a lo que Lucas logro escapar del grupo de sus Bro, sacando un lanzacohetes de la nada.

 **Lucas: ¿Con qué burlándose eh?**

Lucas se asomó por una de las ventanillas apuntando con su preciado lanzacohetes, a lo que uno de los chicos del otro bus sonrió de forma burlona.

 **Chico: ¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Nosotros también tenemos un psicópata! ¡Nigga!**

Los otros tres que en ese momento se colocaron junto a Lucas observando a través de la ventanilla arquearon una ceja al ver como del otro bus salía un chico del mismo color de piel que Lucas con otro lanzacohetes, este apunto pero se detuvo al ver a Lucas.

 **Nigga: ¡Un Bro!**

 **Lucas: ¡Oh no! ¡Ni de coña!**

Lucas disparo sin pensarlo mucho más estallando el bus lleno de los otros chicos dentro, a lo que los tres a su lado se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Lucas se quedaba con los ojos entrecerrados importándole poco lo que acababa de hacer.

 **Max: Lucas…**

 **Lucas: ¡Ya sé que había inocentes!**

 **Facundo: ¡No es eso!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Cómo le disparas así a un Bro!?**

 **Lucas: Vuelvan a decir Bro y el siguiente bus será este…**

Los otros tres asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían de manera nerviosa para luego salir disparados a sus lugares mientras que Lucas se sentaba por fin en un lugar tranquilo dejando su fiel lanzacohetes a su lado.

Luego de un viaje en el que todos se encontraban callados con miedo de que el pendejo disparara volando todo el bus, finalmente llegaron al museo, como era de esperarse todos se bajaron de golpe a excepción de Lucas el cual sonreía de forma burlona acariciando su lanzacohetes.

 **Profesor: Muy bien… recuerden, no se separen de los grupos**

Todos asintieron a la vez mientras recuperaban el aliento para proseguir a seguir al profesor, todos ya se encontraban en la entrada del museo, aunque todos se quedaron extrañados al no ver a Lucas por ningún lado, aunque poco tardo en hacerse presente, de golpe salió de una de las salas del museo con un hueso de dinosaurio en la cabeza y un hueso en una de sus manos ¿Pero cómo mierda había entrado sin avisar?

 **Lucas: ¡CHICOS MIREN! ¡SOY UN POKEMON!**

 **Profesor: ¡Eso es utilería!**

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor a la vez al ver como Lucas estrellaba el hueso directo en la cabeza del pobre profesor el cual cayó al suelo con dos "X" en sus ojos, luego de eso todos observaron aterrados a Lucas el cual seguía con el hueso en sus manos observando con una sonrisa a todos sus compañeros.

 **Lucas: ¿Quién quiere una batalla?**

En ese momento todo el grupo de estudiantes incluyendo a sus tres amigos salieron disparados en una misma dirección entrando en el museo y la sala principal a excepción de ambos zorros los cuales seguían observando a la distancia con los ojos entrecerrados.

Como era de esperarse el grupo al entrar fue recibido por un guía típico de museo, bien arreglado a un estilo juvenil a pesar de su adultez y con unos lentes bastante grandes, este le sonrió a todo el grupo frenándolo de golpe.

 **Guía: ¡Bienvenidos al museo! ¿Y su profesor?...**

 **Axel: Un negro le pego con un hueso en la cabeza**

 **Guía: Eso no es algo que escuche todos los días… como sea, bienvenidos al museo, donde aprenderán todo sobre la ciencia tanto de historia como del futuro, recuerden que si pasa algo pueden llamar a sus padres**

Max en ese momento observo a su lado y arqueo una ceja al ver que su amiga bajaba la mirada apenada, obviamente luego de parpadear un poco reconoció al instante la reacción de su amiga, justo en ese momento Axel se encontraba a su lado y este también arqueo una ceja al notar la extraña reacción.

 **Axel: ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?**

 **Max: Es huérfana… no tiene padres…**

 **Axel: Eh… ¡GUÍA! ¿ESTÁ MAL SI LLAMO A SU HIJA?**

En ese momento todo el curso comenzó a reír, incluyendo a Eli la cual rio un poco aunque seguía sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Max observo a Axel con una sonrisa y este le devolvió la mirada del mismo modo.

 **Guía: Si… muy gracioso…**

 **Axel: ¿También está mal si me acuesto con ella?**

Nuevamente las risas de los estudiantes se hicieron presente incluyendo la de Eli ¿Por qué? Simple… todos conocían el historial de Axel en cuanto a relaciones, cosa a la que el guía solo sonrió de manera forzada.

 **Guía: Solo pasemos, por favor… síganme**

 **Axel: Me debes una…**

 **Max: Lo sé… lo sé…**

Max sonrió mientras observaba como su amigo se retiraba con el resto del grupo junto a su compañero mientras que este observo a su amiga la cual ya se encontraba un poco mejor, luego de eso tomo su mano para proseguir a caminar junto al grupo sin soltarle.

 **Elisa: Tú amigo es divertido…**

 **Max: Si… no era broma lo de acostarse con la hija…**

 **Elisa: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Max: Que nos dejan atrás…**

El grupo se encontraba en medio de una exposición del paleolítico o algo por el estilo. El guía se encontraba caminando y guiando a los compañeros de todo el curso mientras explicaba la historia de las distintas exposiciones.

 **Guía: Este es un hombre de las cavernas…**

 **Facundo: Tocar…**

Facundo estiro su mano mientras sonreía como un completo idiota con los ojos bizcos mientras que los demás arqueaban una ceja. En eso un guardia conocido se colocó junto a este y le dio un golpe en la mano apartándolo.

 **Mike: ¡No toques!**

 **Axel: ¿Mike?**

 **Mike: Hola chicos, ahora trabajo de guardia de un museo**

 **Max: Mola…**

 **Guía: Esta es una lanza antigua y bien conservada**

 **Facundo: Tocar…**

Mientras el grupo seguía avanzando nuevamente Facundo toco otra exposición con su cara de idiota y nuevamente Mike le aparto la mano mientras los demás observaban arqueando una ceja.

 **Mike: ¡No toques!**

El grupo continuó avanzando mientras que eran seguidos por el guardia el cual observaba detenidamente a Facundo el cual seguía con sus ojos bizcos y su sonrisa de idiota ¿Desde cuándo al pendejo le daba por tocar cosas?

 **Guía: Y este es el dueño del museo**

 **Facundo: Tocar…**

 **Mike: ¡No toques!-…**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Facundo seguía con su cara de idiota mientras tocaba la entrepierna del pobre sujeto elegante que se encontraba junto al guía, Mike se dio un Facelpam para luego tomar su gorra de guardia y lanzarla al suelo.

 **Mike: Renuncio, al cabo que este empleo me vale verga**

 **Guía: P-Pero… ¿Y quién será el guardia ahora?**

 **Springtrap: ¡Buenos días! ¡Vengo por empleo!**

En ese momento los tres arquearon una ceja y observaron a la entrada de la sala del museo donde se encontraba entrando un conejo dorado que ya conocían desde hace tiempo, se trataba de Springtrap. El cual saludo a Mike el cual se retiraba con una cara de "Me vale verga".

 **Guía: ¡Ya tenemos guardia! ¡El empleo es tuyo!**

 **Springtrap: ¡Eso fue fácil! ¡Chicos tengo empleo!**

 **Axel: ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Springtrap?**

 **Springtrap: Busco empleo…**

 **Max: Definitivamente este día no tiene sentido…**

 **Elisa: ¿Es así todo el tiempo?...**

 **Max: Todo el tiempo…**

El guía le colocó la gorra de guardia que había dejado Mike a Springtrap y este se trono los dedos de sus puños para luego darle un golpe en la cara a Facundo el cual cayó al suelo aturdido con dos "X" en sus ojos.

 **Springtrap: ¡NO TOQUES!**

 **Facundo: Si señor…**

 **Guía: Es el mejor guardia que hemos tenido… y solo lleva un minuto aquí**

 **D. del museo: Te ganaste un aumento hijo**

 **Springtrap: ¡Este empleo es muy fácil! ¿Alguien más piensa tocar algo?...**

Todo el resto del grupo comenzó a negar varias veces con la cabeza mientras sonreían de manera nerviosa, luego de eso Springtrap sonrió como si nada y les dejo el paso para que el guía continuase guiando al grupo a través del museo.

Como era de esperarse Facundo se encontraba siendo observado todo el tiempo por el nuevo guardia de seguridad, literalmente no le despegaba los ojos de encima, estando todo el tiempo siguiéndole por detrás con los ojos abiertos como platos, cosa que perturbaba a Facundo.

Por otra parte Max se encontraba acompañado de su amiga como de costumbre, hablando de tonterías sin importancia, lo más llamativo en esos momentos era que Axel se encontraba observando una representación de los huesos de un T-Rex junto a Bonnie.

 **Bonnie: Esto me recuerda a lo de Jurassic World**

 **Axel: ¿¡Es qué todos piensan recordármelo!?**

 **Bonnie: Si…**

 **Axel: Hijos de puta… yo no dije nada cuando Facundo salió con un ventilador**

 **Bonnie: Sabes… aún quedo pendiente algo**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué es?**

En ese momento Bonnie aprovechando que todos los demás habían pasado a la siguiente sala se acercó de una manera rápida al rostro de Axel, nuevamente ambos se encontraban peligrosamente cerca, esto no le gustaría a Bon.

 **Bonnie: Lo del beso que interrumpió Max…**

 **Axel: Eh… dios, si odias la homosexualidad impide este beso…**

Como si realmente dios hubiera escuchado las palabras de Axel, en ese momento Lucas entro aún con el hueso de dinosaurio en su cabeza y en su mano el otro, en eso grito como un completo idiota y le dio un golpe a uno de los dinosaurios en exposición provocando que este cayera llevándose consigo como si fuera un nomino a todos los demás, al final el último fue el T-Rex el cual al caer aplasto a Bonnie a pocos centímetros del beso.

 **Axel: ¡A huevo! ¡Gracias dios!**

Axel sacó el pulgar de una de sus manos en dirección al cielo para luego salir disparado en dirección a la otra sala donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros, Lucas se encontraba celebrando como un completo idiota hasta que Bonnie salió de entre los huesos con sus iris rojas brillando con intensidad, parecía estar muy molesto.

 **Bonnie: Lucas…**

 **Lucas: Por favor ¿Qué podría hacerme un Uke como tú?**

En ese momento Max se había separado de su compañera y se encontraba con Facundo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ambos se quedaron en silenció al escuchar un grito, al instante reconocieron la voz, se trataba de Lucas. En eso arquearon una ceja al ver a Axel entrar y colocarse junto a ellos.

 **Max: ¿Pero qué?…**

 **Axel: Lucas le tiro un dinosaurio a Bonnie y creo que se enojo**

 **Facundo: No me sorprende…**

Los tres suspiraron a unísono y nuevamente arquearon una ceja al ver como una de las compañeras de su curso se colocaba frente a Max, este se cruzó de brazos mientras le observaba al igual que sus dos amigos.

 **Compañera: ¡Max!**

 **Max: ¿Pasa algo?**

 **Compañera: Solo quería saber si te gustaría ir a tomar un helado luego de clases…**

 **Max: Bueno, la verdad no me vendría mal un-…**

Ambos arquearon una ceja al ver como Max cambiaba su rostro a uno de completo terror, al igual que él observaron al frente nuevamente y sus rostros cambiaron a un gesto de terror al ver como dos manos se colocaban en los hombros de la pobre chica.

 **Compañera: ¿E-Eh?**

Como era de esperarse se trataban de ambos zorros los cuales sonreían de una manera sádica y observaban al frente con los oculares completamente oscurecidos a excepción de sus pupilas las cuales se encontraban dilatadas en blanco. Luego de eso los tres observaron cómo comenzaba a ser arrastrada a la parte oscura de la sala para luego observar como recibía la peor de las muertes.

 **Facundo: ¿¡Ese hueso debería verse!?**

 **Max: Yo creo que no…**

 **Elisa: ¡Max! ¿Quieres ir a mi casa luego de clases?**

En ese momento los tres gritaron como niñas por unos instantes y la amiga de Max arqueó una ceja, ambos zorros los cuales se encontraban masacrando a esa pobre compañera voltearon en la dirección en la que se encontraban ellos.

 **Foxy: ¿Qué dijo Max?...**

 **Mangle: . . .**

 **Max: ¡Eh! ¿Quién?...**

 **Mangle: Tú amiga…**

 **Max: ¿Mi amiga? Por favor… ella no es mi amiga**

 **Elisa: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si nos conocemos desde!-**

Ambos zorros continuaban observando, entrecerraron sus ojos al notar como Max sonreía de manera nerviosa mientras cubría la boca de su amiga con una de sus manos y la apegaba a él como si de nadie se tratase.

 **Max: ¡Tonterías! La razón por la que habla conmigo es porque quiere… ¡Acostarse con Axel! ¡Eso!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¡Mary yo no!-**

Ambos zorros continuaban observando de manera desconfiada al pobre chico el cual había apegado ahora a Axel mientras cubría su boca con su otra mano, luego de eso comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa mientras mantenía un rostro alegre con una pizca de terror.

 **Max: ¡Sí! ¡ESTOS DOS FOLLAN COMO CONEJOS!**

Ambos zorros hicieron una seña de "Te veo" para luego continuar con la masacre, en eso todo el curso observaba a los dos que Max tenía de prisioneros con un rostro de indignación, aunque rápidamente luego de eso Max salió disparado de la sala llevándose consigo a los dos que traía a la fuerza. Al estar fuera de la sala suspiro aliviado para luego soltar a ambos finalmente los cuales observaban a Max completamente molestos.

 **Elisa: ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!**

 **Axel: ¡Sí! ¡Además no me acostaría con otra rubia! ¡Suficiente con Toy Chica!**

 **Max: ¡Ya cálmense de una vez! Mentí para que no terminaras despedazada**

 **Elisa: ¿¡De qué hablas!?**

 **Max: Si esos dos zorros te ven conmigo o piensan que tenemos algo date por muerta**

 **Axel: La verdad es que si pareces tener algo con ella…**

En ese momento Axel se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a la amiga de Max la cual colocaba su mano izquierda, sosteniendo su brazo derecho mientras bajaba la mirada apenada. En eso Axel abrió sus ojos como platos pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Max le interrumpió.

 **Max: No es el momento de contar historias… solo, te debo una**

 **Axel: Bien, si estamos a punto de morir te lo recordare**

 **Max: Cuento con ello…**

Max sonrió mientras su amigo volteaba, en eso se quedó quieto al escuchar como otro guía el cual se encontraba con otro grupo junto a Springtrap, en eso el guía se encontraba enseñando lo que parecía ser una gema enorme.

 **Guía: Y esta gema está valorada en una gran suma de dinero, tanto que podrías tener toda una vida con esta simple gema**

 **Axel: ¡Mary págame ahora distrayendo al guardia!**

 **Max: ¿¡Y cómo distraigo al pendejo de tú amigo!?**

 **Axel: Solo pregúntale cosas sobre fuego**

 **Max: V-Vale…**

Max se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a su amiga para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al guardia, al estar frente a él le observo para luego hacerle una seña de saludo, este se cruzó de brazos mientras le devolvía el gesto.

 **Springtrap: ¿Qué pasa Max?**

 **Max: Es que… hace tiempo tengo interés por hacerme pirómano, quiero consejos para ser un bien pirómano ¿Y quién mejor que el gran Springtrap?**

 **Springtrap: Acudiste a la persona correcta mi amigo, bien presta atención…**

Mientras Springtrap comenzaba una plática Max aprovecho para inclinarse un poco, obviamente arqueo una ceja al ver como su amigo le quitaba una llave a Springtrap mientras este le hablaba, para luego proseguir a abrir la cristalera mientras el guía continuaba hablando sobre la gema sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, luego de sacar la gema este le sacó el pulgar y Max retomo la conversación con Springtrap.

 **Springtrap: Y eso es todo lo que debes saber**

 **Max: ¡Gracias!**

 **Springtrap: No agradezcas, solo piensa en mí cuando quemes tú primer hospital**

Springtrap volteó junto al guía en ese instante y ambos gritaron como niñas al ver que la gema había desaparecido, luego de eso como era de esperarse una cantidad absurda de rejas salieron de la nada bloqueando todas las salidas de la sala menos la del baño, casualmente Bonnie justo había entrado en la misma sala quedando atrapado junto a los dos pendejos y los demás.

 **Springtrap: ¿¡Axel!? ¿No habrás sido tú verdad?...**

 **Axel: Yo, para nada**

 **Springtrap: Sabes que no puedo dejar salir a nadie hasta que encontremos la gema…**

 **Axel: Eh… si ¿Puedo ir al baño?**

 **Springtrap: ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?...**

 **Axel: Porque… iré a tener sexo con Bonnie en el baño**

 **Springtrap: ¡Oh! Lo hubieras dicho antes, todos sabemos que sales con Bonnie…**

 **Axel: Si-… ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Springtrap: Usen protección**

Springtrap hacía un gesto de despedida alegremente mientras Axel se alejaba tomando de una mano a Bonnie en dirección al baño con la mirada pensativa ¿Enserio todos creían que sale con Bonnie? Hasta el ya dudaba de su propia sexualidad. Luego de entrar en el baño Axel sonrió de oreja a oreja observando a su acompañante.

 **Axel: ¡Bien hecho Bonnie! ¡Todos se lo creyeron!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Eh? Oh s-si… se lo creyeron, que idiotas…**

 **Axel: Eh… como sea, me largo de este lugar**

En ese momento la escena paso a estar fuera del museo en un pequeño arbusto, en eso una figura cayó como si se tratase de un muñeco falso que suelen usar en películas de mala calidad, luego de eso finalmente el verdadero Axel cayó sobre el muñeco para luego salir del arbusto.

 **Axel: Bien, el muñeco falso comprobó que la caída no era letal**

Axel arqueó una ceja al escuchar otro sonido de caída, algo se había dado fuertemente contra el suelo a su lado, en eso del mismo arbusto salió Bonnie asomándose al igual que Axel anteriormente.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?...**

 **Bonnie: Me sentía solo…**

 **Axel: ¿Y si vamos por un helado?**

 **Bonnie: Bueno…**

Axel al igual que Bonnie salió del arbusto para luego comenzar a caminar alejándose del museo junto a su acompañante. Regresando al museo, los otros tres pendejos se encontraban fuera del museo junto a Springtrap, aunque todos observaban con curiosidad como junto a los tres Lucas se encontraba completamente enyesado como si fuera una momia.

 **Facundo: ¿Entonces el ladrón escapo?**

 **Max: Se…**

 **Facundo: ¿Y qué hiciste Springtrap?**

 **Springtrap: Queme el museo…**

 **Max: P-Pero si nuestro curso acaba de salir del…**

Max junto a Facundo voltearon en dirección al museo el cual se encontraba siendo consumido por las llamas, Springtrap se encontraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras Max se daba un Facelpam y Facundo observaba incrédulo la escena.

 **Springtrap: Fue un gran día…**

 **Max: Lo peor de todo es que este día fue uno de los más tranquilos…**

 **Profesor: Bueno… ahora como el negro no está en condiciones de golpearme, subamos**

Lucas observo con los ojos entrecerrados al profesor mientras era subido por Facundo al bus, luego de eso Max subió completamente despreocupado junto a su amiga, seguido de los dos zorros los cuales se encontraban manchados aún por la sangre de la pobre compañera, obviamente como era de costumbre al subir al bus el profesor comenzó a tomar lista.

 **Profesor: ¿Max y Elisa?**

 **Ambos: Aquí…**

 **Compañero Aleatorio: ¡Max por Eli!**

Todos observaron en un gesto de terror como el pobre compañero era al cual le colocaban las manos ambos zorros, obviamente luego de esto comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de fondo del pobre compañero, aunque el profesor continuó con la lista importándole poco, con los cuatro presentes ya estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas como todos los demás.

 **Profesor: ¿Facundo y Lucas?**

 **Facundo: Aquí y él está conmigo**

 **Profesor: Los dos zorros psicópatas que no paran de mirar el trasero de Max**

 **Max: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

 **Ambos: Presentes**

 **Profesor: Max, todos te miran el trasero cuando tienen la oportunidad, acéptalo**

 **Max: Vale verga mi vida…**

 **Profesor: ¿Axel y Bonnie?**

 **Facundo: Se fueron a tener sexo profesor**

 **Profesor: Ya sabía que ese pendejo era homosexual…**

Luego de que el profesor continuara con el resto de compañeros finalmente se decidió a continuar con el viaje, como era de esperarse. Al llegar finalmente a la escuela el bus paro y como era de esperarse debían esperar unos minutos antes de bajar, en eso Max arqueó una ceja al ver como ambos zorros se colocaban junto a él acompañados de Facundo y Lucas el cual seguía enyesado.

 **Max: ¿Y ustedes qué?...**

 **Mangle: Max… es hora de que nos cuentes quien es la zorra-…**

 **Foxy: Quiso decir, tú amiga Max…**

 **Max: ¿Y para qué quieren saber eso?**

 **Facundo: Max, tú nunca nos cuentas nada…**

 **Elisa: Puedes contarles si quieres… no me molesta**

 **Max: Uh… bien, Elisa es…**

Justo antes de que Max pudiera terminar esa oración el teléfono de los tres sonó a la vez, incluso el de Springtrap el cual se había colado en el bus porque le daba flojera volver caminando. Los tres sacaron sus teléfonos a excepción de Lucas, era un mensaje de Axel en un grupo que tenían los cinco.

" _Chicos, estoy con Bonnie tomando un helado ¿Vienen?"_

 **Max: ¡A huevo! ¡Que se jodan todos estos pendejos!**

Facundo al igual que Max levantaron sus brazos celebrando para luego Facundo bajar del bus llevando a Lucas y luego Max tomando la mano de su amiga la cual le observaba confundida, seguidos de Springtrap el cual sonreía al igual que los otros mientras dejaba caer un fosforo, luego de eso comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de los compañeros mientras que Foxy y Mangle observaban con los ojos entrecerrados a los idiotas alejarse.

 **Foxy: Será…**

 **Mangle: Si hermanito…**

Y así fue como los cuatro completaron su primer día de clases… ¿Qué? ¿A caso pensaron que sería todo un capítulo sobre un año escolar? Esto se dividirá por partes obviamente, no sean avariciosos, el punto es que finalmente completaron su primera parte en la escuela.

* * *

 **Si los cuatro no tuvieran su pareja oficial…**

 **1- ¿Con quienes los emparejarían?**

 **2- ¿Por qué motivo?**

 **3- ¿Qué parejas secundarías también harían?**

 **4- ¿Quién además de mí duda de la sexualidad de Axel?~**

 **Eso sería todo, recuerden que responder es opcional pero pueden hacerlo si gustan.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Como siempre, es hora de la esperada ronda de saludos:**

Hashashin: **¡Muchas gracias! Y no gracias, no hagan Spoiler de las futuras parejas pls. /3 (?) Además ya todos sabemos que Axel terminara con Bonnie, es el destino. (?)**

Mokey D. Draco: **Es que esas referencias molan un montón. Aún no se confirma nada pero no creo que siendo rubia natural sea su hermana, está bien feo Max. (?) Lucas es muy complicado de entender, es como una mujer. Eso es obvio, si Bonnie fuera mujer el Axel x Bon quedaría extinto, y si, esos dos zorros son peor que Yuno y Yandere-Chan juntas. ¡Gracias por responder! ¡Saludos!**

Hero Grunt Ruvif: **No, no tenemos para tardar, pero bueno. Obviamente del guionista, yo soy el monito que escribe (Tarde). Nunca amigo, nunca… los negros montoneros son lo mejor. Yo pagaría por ver esa película, y si, Bonnie es un aprovechado. (?) ¡Saludos!**

JolixOMG: **Me acabas de arruinar y feo… puta (?), todos tenemos exámenes de historia, solo recuerda poner que el que descubrió el fuego fue Springtrap. ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Hay que recordar poner a Lucas en la Pókedex, ya faltaba la aparición de Mike y los demás guardias. Springtrap es un genio y ese pasado, pues aún nunca saldrá. ¡Saludos!**

Bife con Pan: **Es la peor materia, seguida de geografía claro.~ ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no Kokoro: **Cada vez Max está siendo más vendido. (?) Y en eso estoy en contra, no me gustan los Harem aunque puede que algún día intente hacer una historia del tema, pero dudo realmente pues es un género que no apoyo, en cuando a las parejas, gracias por responder. Y lo último me recordó a esos memes de antaño. xD ¡Saludos!**

NikkiTheFoxKawai: ***Inserte respuesta inteligente completamente innecesario y llena de sarcasmo con un poco de chistes racistas***

Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: **Era de esperarse que llegarían a destruir una escuela, y lo de los exámenes, bueno… ya lo veras. ¡Saludos y gracias responder!**

Amynya2750: **Sin respuesta.**

Minia999: **Yo no. (?)**

Lord Fire 123: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los buenos comentarios, debo recordarle a todos que somos dos, aunque me reconocen más por tener el nombre de la cuenta. Y lo del misterio… ¡MUCHO! ¡Saludos!**

Mariandanielagg: **Yo también. :D (?)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: La mejor obra de la historia. (La escuela parte 2)**

Facundo abrió sus ojos y se levantó de su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego de eso pego un salto de su cama y comenzó una escena típica de él. Luego de una ducha en la que no paro de cantar de manera desafinada y un arreglo de ropa exagerada, lo cual incluía una camisa roja de cuadros y unos pantalones acordes a su camisa y unas zapatillas típicas de los chicos de su edad, una escena de arreglo de cabello con gel en cámara lenta. Finalmente se encontraba listo y sin pensarlo mucho tomó su mochila que se encontraba junto a la puerta de su cuarto y salió disparado de la casa mientras sonaba la canción "Best day of my life".

Las voces de los jóvenes eran presentes alrededor y uno en específico se encontraba caminando de una manera exagerada, con unos lentes negros y una vestimenta típica de una estrella de cine, Facundo se había arreglado de una manera exagerada, pues ya había pasado tiempo y se había acostumbrado a ir así a su escuela, mientras se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza "Este es un gran día", este entro por la puerta de su escuela mientras silbaba alegremente hasta que una mujer mayor de edad le freno el paso con un grito.

 **Preceptora: ¡Llega tarde!**

En ese momento Facundo se congelo mientras se encontraba aún con un pie en el aire y mantenía esa sonrisa forzada en su rostro, aunque por dentro lo que paso fue que la canción se cortó como si se tratara de una cinta vieja.

 **Facundo: Puta madre…**

 **Preceptora: ¿Nombre?**

 **Facundo: Eh… Jimmy**

 **Preceptora: Dios mío, Jimmy ya llego tarde más de diez veces hoy ¡Muy mal! ¡A clase!**

 **Facundo: Si, preceptora…**

 **Preceptora: Así me gusta**

 **Facundo: Puta…**

 **Preceptora: ¿¡Qué!?**

Facundo ya había salido disparado dejando una nube de humo con si figura sonriéndole mientras levantaba la mano en señal de despedida, obviamente la preceptora suspiro de manera pesada mientras se daba un Facelpam, ya estaban acostumbrados a soportar a los cuatro idiotas pero a veces se pasaban.

 **Preceptora: ¡Usted!**

 **Max: ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo señora?**

 **Preceptora: Tú te lo buscaste, falta completa**

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué hice!?**

 **Preceptora: Llegar tarde, maldito mocoso**

Max se encontraba con un tic en el ojo mientras sostenía la corra de su mochila, afortunadamente era una mochila de una sola correa y bastante ligera. El pobre solo acababa de entrar por la puerta de su escuela como todos los días y la preceptora que odia a los alumnos le arruino ya el comienzo de su día.

 **Preceptora: ¡Nombre!**

 **Max: Verga, eh… Jimmy**

 **Preceptora: ¡Por dios Jimmy! ¡Ya llevas veinte faltas en un día! ¡Se más responsable por favor!**

 **Max: Eh, si… lo siento, lo seré**

Max se retiró entrando en la escuela, mientras comenzaba a reír por dentro y por lo bajo mientras la preceptora anotaba otra falta para el pobre Jimmy ¿Qué? Con ese nombre era obvio que sería el que se llevaría las desgracias de sus compañeros.

Está vez entro un negro conocido por todos, Lucas el cual como siempre traía puesta su cara de "Me vale verga todo", claro que estaba así hasta que la preceptora se colocó frente a él lista para comenzar a escribir un nombre, obviamente esté sabía que había llegado tardo y venía preparado con la excusa perfecta.

 **Preceptora: ¡Llega tarde!**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Es por qué soy negro verdad!?**

 **Preceptora: ¿Eh?...**

 **Lucas: ¡Me pone falta porque soy negro! ¡Qué poca vergüenza!**

 **Preceptora: N-No, no pretendía ofenderlo, ni-…**

 **Lucas: ¡Los voy a demandar! ¡Putos racistas!-…**

En ese preciso instante una campana sonó y la preceptora gruñona esbozo una sonrisa en sus facciones mientras arrojaba su libreta y su lápiz a un lado de este retirándose ¿Qué significaba esto? Era el momento de cambiar el turno con otro preceptor y para la desgracia de Lucas, llego un preceptor que era de su misma piel.

 **Preceptor: ¿Bro? Llegando tarde, que vergüenza…**

 **Lucas: E-Eh… ¿Es por qué soy negro?**

 **Preceptor: Esa excusa no funciona conmigo, lo siento Bro**

 **Lucas: ¡La puta madre!**

 **Preceptor: Ahora deme su nombre**

 **Lucas: ¿Jimmy?**

 **Preceptor: Joder Jimmy, llegando tarde tantas veces en un mismo día… a clases y no me quiero enterar de que un Bro sigue llegando así de tarde**

 **Lucas: Si… negro de mierda…**

 **Preceptor: ¿¡Cómo dijo Bro!?**

Lucas al igual que Facundo había salido disparado dejando al preceptor gruñendo por lo bajo ¿Cómo podía tratar así a su propio Bro? Justo en ese momento una campana anuncio el inicio definitivo de las clases y la directora de la escuela se colocó junto al preceptor observando la libreta con curiosidad.

 **Directora: ¿Cuántos llegaron tarde?**

 **Preceptor: Solo un tal Jimmy, llego tarde más de veinte veces hoy ¿Puede creerlo?**

 **Directora: Eh… mire bien**

El preceptor arqueó una ceja mientras observaba la libreta directamente, luego de eso sobre este salió una barra que ponía "Procesando" y al llegar al 100% una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro mientras la directora guardaba silencio.

Mientras tanto dentro del salón de clases como era de costumbre se encontraban Facundo y Lucas sentado uno junto a otro en la misma mesa detrás de Max, mientras que Max se encontraba junto al pobre Jimmy en medio del salón en la misma mesa. Las multiples voces se oían por todo el salón hasta que el preceptor entro dando una patada a la puerta y observando molesto a todo el curso.

 **Preceptor: ¡Todos tienen falta menos Jimmy!**

Y luego de eso la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza dejando a todos en un silencio incomodo mientras Jimmy celebraba realizando una seña con su brazo. Claro que luego de hacer esto todos le observaron con una mirada asesina quitándole la felicidad al momento.

 **Jimmy: Eh… chicos, vamos, solo es una falta. ¿No Max? Tú eres el más amable de todos-…**

Max se encontraba en su lugar junto a él observándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con sus ojos dilatados mientras reía por lo bajo al igual que todo el curso comenzaba a acercarse en dirección al pobre Jimmy.

El timbre nuevamente sonó anunciando el comienzo de la primera hora de clases, el profesor de sociales entro por la puerta como todos los días saludando amablemente a sus estudiantes, claro que se quedó completamente confundido al ver como el pobre Jimmy se encontraba completamente golpeado en su lugar, con varias marcas de golpes y con un poco de sangre en la frente.

 **Profesor: ¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡Pero qué le paso!?**

 **Max: Se cayó profesor**

 **Facundo: Si, el pendejo no mira nunca por donde va**

 **Lucas: ¿Oh no Jimmy?...**

 **Jimmy: C-Carajo chicos…**

 **Profesor: Bueno, ahora que están todos podemos comenzar con la-…**

La clase estaba a punto de comenzar hasta que fue interrumpida por los quejidos de una voz sin identificar. Unas manos aparecieron trepando por la ventana abierta del salón y de golpe entro un pendejo que ya todos conocían, se trataba de Axel.

 **Profesor: ¿¡Pero qué hacen ahora!?**

 **Axel: Llegue tarde y si tenía una sola faltaba Bon me obligaría a tener sexo con ella**

 **Profesor: Guarde sus problemas para otra ocasión y continuemos con la clase, por favor**

 **Axel: Mola**

El pendejo como si nada comenzó a caminar a uno de los asientos libres con algún compañero aleatorio, al sentarse se encontraba en una mesa junto a la de su amigo Max y el pobre Jimmy que seguía completamente aturdido por la golpiza.

 **Axel: Hola Jimmy ¿Qué te paso?**

 **Jimmy: Tú amigo-… eh, me caí**

 **Axel: Madre mía, sí que eres torpe pendejo**

Jimmy estaba a punto de suplicarle ayuda pero se detuvo al ver como Max se encontraba observándole nuevamente con los ojos dilatados y esa sonrisa sádica mientras negaba con la cabeza, pobre Jimmy. En eso finalmente la clase comenzó y el profesor se colocó frente a su escritorio frente a todas las filas sacando una buena cantidad de hojas en su mano derecha.

 **Profesor: Bueno chicos, hoy tendremos un examen de personalidad**

 **Lucas: ¡Pero yo no estudie profesor!**

 **Profesor: P-Pero es de personalidad…**

 **Lucas: Por eso…**

 **Profesor: Uh… por dios, solo hagan silencio ustedes cuatro y hagan el examen, no creo que sean capaces de reprobar un examen tan sencillo como este**

El profesor comenzó a repartir las hojas en todos los bancos, Lucas fue el primero en recibir la hoja y Facundo el segundo junto a este de los cuatro. Como era de esperarse Lucas al observar su primer desafío en el examen comenzó a sudar ¿¡Qué demonios debía poner en nombre!? En eso observo a su compañero y comenzó a susurrar.

 **Lucas: Facundo ¿Qué pusiste en nombre?**

 **Facundo: No sé, yo me estoy copiando de Max**

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

Max que tan solo se encontraba frente a estos por una mesa rompió el lápiz en su mano izquierda mientras le daba un tic en el ojo ¿Realmente eran tan pendejos para copiarse en un examen de personalidad? Aunque luego de recoger otro lápiz se dispuso a responder ignorando a los dos idiotas detrás de este.

 **Axel: Facundo ¿Qué pusiste no nombre?**

 **Facundo: Yo puse Max**

 **Axel: A huevo, gracias**

 **Max: ¿¡Enserio!?**

 **Jimmy: Yo también puse Max ¿No es la respuesta correcta?**

 **Max: ¡Profesor! ¿No va a decir nada?**

 **Profesor: . . .**

 **Max: ¿Profesor? ¡Oiga!**

El profesor suspiraba de manera pesada mientras sacaba una botella de alcohol comenzando a girar la tapa ignorando a Max el cual agitaba sus brazos desde su lugar tratando de captar su atención. Aunque al final se rindió sacándole el dedo mientras este comenzaba a beber. Al final se resignó a continuar con el examen.

 **Lucas: Hey… Max, sopla la dos ¡La dos!**

 **Max: No seas pendejo, es un examen de personalidad**

 **Lucas: Vamos Max, sopla la dos…**

Max volteó mientras que Lucas terminaba de susurrar, este junto a Facundo sonrieron de oreja a oreja mientras observaban a su amigo sonreírles de manera amigable. Luego de eso tomo la hoja de Lucas y literalmente soplo sobre la hoja para luego entrecerrar sus ojos y devolvérsela volteando nuevamente en dirección a su propia hoja.

 **Lucas: ¡Mary! ¡Serás hijo de puta!**

 **Max: ¡Auch!**

Max se encontraba sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos pues Lucas le había dado un buen golpe por pasarse de listo. El timbre anuncio nuevamente el finalizado de la hora y el profesor que aún se encontraba consciente de suerte se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a retirar sus exámenes. Luego de eso se retiró dejándole el paso al siguiente profesor.

 **Freddy: Buenos días clase**

Freddy se encontraba entrando en el salón con su típica mirada de retrasado con ojos bizcos, dejando sobre el escritorio un elegante portafolios de quien sabe había sacado. Obviamente los cuatro al ver que se trataba de Freddy no tardaron en hablar.

 **Axel: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí Freddy!?**

 **Freddy: Bon me mando a vigilarlos, asique ahora soy su profesor de matemáticas**

 **Max: ¡No mames!**

 **Lucas: ¡Sí! ¡Tú eres un retrasado! ¡No puedes ser profesor!**

 **Freddy: Si puedo, ahora observen al pizarrón**

Los cuatro se cruzaron de brazos mientras alzaban una de sus hijas al igual que sus demás compañeros al ver como Freddy dibujaba un circulo muy mal hecho en el pizarrón, luego de eso dejo la tiza y volteo a la clase con su típica cara de retrasado.

 **Freddy: Esto es un cuadrado**

 **Jimmy: P-Pero profesor, eso es un circulo**

 **Freddy: No… es un cuadrado**

 **Jimmy: Es un circulo profesor…**

 **Freddy: . . .**

En ese momento desde fuera del edificio se pudo ver como por una de las ventanas de uno de los pisos más altos era arrojado un pobre estudiante conocido como Jimmy. Regresando al salón, los cuatro se encontraban con ojeras en sus ojos mientras observaban a su profesor.

 **Freddy: ¿Alguien más sigue pensando que esto no es un cuadrado?**

En ese momento todos negaron con la cabeza mientras este tomaba asiento en su escritorio mientras colocaba sus manos sobre este mientras observaba a su clase.

 **Freddy: Ahora todos deben dibujar las figuras correctamente o reprobaran todo el año**

 **Todo el curso: ¡. . .!**

En ese momento todo el curso se quedó helado en sus lugares ¿Cómo era posible? Si para él un cirulo significaba un cuadrado a saber lo que les haría si lo ponía de manera correcta. Por lo que todos tomaron un lápiz temiendo por sus calificaciones. Luego de un par de minutos finalmente el último de sus compañeros entrego su hoja y todos esperaron a que este dijera algo.

 **Freddy: Veamos…**

Todos arquearon una ceja en ese momento mientras este pasaba hoja tras hoja en cuestión de segundos, luego de eso sacó un sello rojo y comenzó a marcar los nombres de una lista que tenía sobre su escritorio.

 **Freddy: Todos reprobaron, pendejos**

 **Todo el curso: . . .**

 **Axel: ¡A mí no puedes reprobarme! Conozco a Bon y si me repruebas te dará una paliza**

 **Freddy: Tiene un buen punto alumno**

 **Los otros tres: ¡Nosotros también conocemos a Bon!**

 **Freddy: ¿Pero a ella les importan sus notas?**

 **Los otros tres: ¡Mierda!**

Y así el profesor termino de poner los últimos sellos rojos sobre los nombres a excepción de Axel el cual una vez más los había traicionado. Obviamente la mayoría del curso estrello su cabeza contra sus escritorios.

 **Freddy: Luego de esto llamare a sus padres, a ti también Axel, reprobaste gimnasia**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Verga!**

 **Freddy: Ahora que lo pienso mejor, llamare a sus parejas**

 **Los cuatro: ¡NOOO!**

 **Max: ¡Vamos Freddy! ¡No seas culero!**

 **Facundo: Llama a nuestros padres, pero no a nuestras parejas**

 **Freddy: Estoy bueno…**

Freddy se retiró del salón como si nada ni bien sonó el timbre anunciando el comienzo del receso, mientras que los cuatro se quedaban en sus lugares tartamudeando mientras este se retiraba con su típica cara de retrasado feliz.

 **Los cuatro: Hijo de puta…**

El timbre nuevamente sonó anunciando el final del receso y la directora de la escuela se encontraba en su oficina con las manos sobre su escritorio mientras jugaba con sus dedos. En eso la puerta se abrió y por esta entraron Chica y Lucas los cuales tomaron asiento. El desgraciado de Freddy había llamado a las parejas de los cuatro y les había acordado una reunión con la directora.

 **Directora: Gracias por venir, quiero hablar sobre Lucas**

 **Chica: Por supuesto ¿Qué hizo ahora?**

 **Directora: Lucas tiene aprobado todo, menos matemática e inglés, que lleva reprobando desde que llego a esta escuela**

 **Lucas: ¡Qué está muy difícil joder!**

 **Directora: ¡Golpeo a un profesor solo porque dijo "HI"!**

 **Lucas: ¡Ah! ¡Con que usted también me llama marica!**

 **Chica: No sé preocupe señora directora, yo me encargare de él**

 **Lucas: ¿Eh?...**

 **Chica: Como castigo tendremos sexo sin masoquismo**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Y donde está la diversión en eso!?**

La pareja se retiró mientras la directora suspiraba en su lugar, aunque la puerta no tardó en ser abierta nuevamente. Está vez los que entraron fueron Facundo y Toy Chica, los cuales al igual que los anteriores tomaron sus lugares.

 **Directora: Bueno, no tengo nada que decir sobre Facundo. Reprobó el último trimestre de matemáticas pero tiene todo lo demás aprobado con la mejor nota, felicidades**

 **T. Chica: ¡Bien hecho amor!**

La pareja se retiró y prosiguió a salir de la oficina mientras la directora guardaba su expediente. Una pareja random se encontraba sentada junto a la puerta de la oficina de la directora en un banco, los cuales observaron a la pareja salir.

 **T. Chica: ¡Bien hecho amor! Ahora por eso te dejare comer mientras lo hacemos**

 **Facundo: ¡A huevo!**

 **Chico R.: Amor…**

 **Chica R.: No**

 **Chico R.: Oh…**

La pareja random observo como aquellos dos se retiraban, aunque ambos colocaron una mueca de confusión al ver como un chico que todos conocían como "Max" era llevado por el cuello de una correa de perro, mientras una albina tarareaba alegremente mientras lo llevaba dentro de la oficina. Al estar dentro esta tomo asiento dejando también a la directora con una mueca de confusión, aunque luego de ver eso sonrió a la albina.

 **Directora: Buen método**

 **Mangle: ¡Gracias!~**

 **Max: ¿¡Enserio!?**

 **Directora: No tengo mucho que decir tampoco sobre Max, pero hay un serio problema con él, tiene todo aprobado menos matemáticas con el último cambio de profesor y… geografía**

 **Max: ¡Es muy difícil!**

 **Directora: Marcó Argentina en Japón la última clase ¿Cómo no puede saber dónde está su propio país?**

 **Max: ¿Por qué todos me recuerdan mis momentos de estupidez?...**

 **Mangle: No se preocupe directora, me encargare de darle un castigo adecuado**

Mangle se levantó de su asiento provocado que Max se desplomara en el suelo debido al brusco tirón mientras este observaba con determinación a la directora. Luego de salir de la oficina la albina observo a Max con molestia.

 **Mangle: Solo por eso ahora… te morderé**

 **Max: ¿Otra vez?...**

 **Mangle: No hablaba en ese sentido**

 **Max: ¡Mangle!**

 **Chico R.: Nosotros podríamos…**

 **Chica R.: No**

 **Chico R.: Puta madre…**

 **Max: ¿Al menos podrías quitarme esto?**

La albina rodó sus ojos mientras asentía para luego quitar el collar a este. Como era de esperarse este sonrió mientras emitía una carcajada por lo bajo, luego de eso la abrazo a este y comenzó a caminar junto a la albina la cual sonreía al estar acurrucada en él.

 **Mangle: No era broma lo de morder…**

 **Max: ¡Demonios!**

Está vez la pareja que se encontraba en el banco arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca de total confusión al ver como entraba una coneja celeste cargando una jaula en sus manos en la cual se encontraba un chico que este ya conocía, se trataba de Axel. Estos al entrar tomaron asientos y observaron a la directora.

 **Directora: Corrección, este si es un buen método**

 **Axel: Púdrase**

 **Bon: Muchas gracias**

 **Directora: Axel tiene todo aprobado, menos gimnasia, no va nunca**

 **Axel: ¿Fonnie no va a gimnasia?**

 **Bon: ¿Qué?**

 **Axel: Eh, nada…**

 **Directora: Pero hay algo raro, siempre que el entrega una prueba o un trabajo tiene un nombre tachado, parece que se confunde colocando Fonnie y luego tachándolo**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Axel: Si, que extraño…**

 **Directora: Oh, por otra parte su hijo Fonnie tiene todo reprobado y deberá dar exámenes en verano…**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Directora: Eso sería todo**

 **Bon: M-Muchas gracias…**

La coneja se retiró con un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras tomaba la jaula en la que Axel se encontraba dentro. Este reía de manera nerviosa mientras trataba de agarrarse al escritorio de la directora, aunque arqueó una ceja al ver como la directora suspiraba y al igual que su anterior profesor sacaba una botella de alcohol. En eso al estar fuera Bon colocó la jaula frente a ella mientras observaba con molestia al que se encontraba dentro.

 **Bon: Tú, pequeño bastardo…**

 **Axel: Bueno Bon ¿No estás molesta verdad?...**

 **Bon: Ahora por eso lo haremos tres veces…**

 **Axel: ¿A la semana?**

 **Bon: Por día…**

 **Axel: ¿¡Quieres matarme!?**

 **Chico R.: Podríamos…**

 **Chica R.: No**

 **Chico R.: ¿¡Y entonces para qué salgo contigo!? Si tienes un cuerpo bueno úsalo mujer**

 **Chica R.: . . .**

 **Chico R.: Creo que la cague…**

La coneja se retiró cargando al pendejo en su jaula mientras la chica giraba su rostro lentamente en dirección al pendejo de su pareja. Luego de eso comenzó a escucharse el ruido de una paliza que le importaba poco a la coneja que se encontraba aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde eso y quitando a un lado las clases normales. Los cuatro ya se encontraban en el patio del receso durante el segundo descanso. En eso los cuatro arquearon una ceja cuando llego al medio de su grupo el buen Jimmy.

 **Max: ¿Qué pasa Jim?**

 **Jimmy: ¡Chicos! ¡Hoy habrá una obra de teatro!**

 **Facundo: ¿Y qué tiene de especial?**

 **Jimmy: El director los está buscando a ustedes personalmente, vayan a la sección del teatro de la escuela**

 **Lucas: ¿Está escuela tiene teatro?**

 **Max: Es mucho para ser una escuela pública…**

 **Axel: ¿Qué importa? De seguro el material tiene buen valor…**

Los otros tres observaron a su amigo arqueando una ceja mientras este seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente los cuatro habían llegado al lugar mencionado por el buen Jimmy y entraron por la puerta principal, aunque lo que les hizo arquear una ceja fue que al llegar al escenario a través de filas de asientos fue ver que este al voltear se trataba del conocido conejo morado Bonnie.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué haces aquí Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: Bueno, Freddy llamo a casa y nos mencionó lo de la obra…**

En eso un recuerdo vino a la cabeza de Bonnie, este se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras que su hermana Bon contestaba el teléfono. Freddy había llamado por la reunión de los cuatro y de paso para avisar que habría una obra.

 **Bon: Bien Freddy ¡Escuchen todos!**

Bon al decir esto provoco que todos los demás restantes se hicieran presentes en cuestión de segundos en el salón principal de la casa alrededor del sofá, mientras que esta se colocaba frente al numeroso grupo.

 **Bon: Al parecer habrá una obra hoy y ustedes tres deben venir conmigo para buscar las calificaciones de los imbéciles**

 **Las otras tres: ¡Bien!**

 **Bonnie: ¡Adoro las obras! ¿Cuál es?**

 **Bon: Romeo y Julieta, creo…**

 **Bonnie: ¡Es mi favorita!**

Regresando al tiempo actual, los cuatro aún se encontraban observando al nuevo "Director" frente a ellos ¿Pero cómo se había vuelto el director? ¿No se supone que debería ser el maestro de teatro? Obviamente no tardaron en preguntar.

 **Facundo: ¿Pero qué paso con el maestro?**

 **Bonnie: No creo que sea necesario explicar eso…**

 **Lucas: Pero…**

 **Bonnie: ¡Esa no es la razón por la que los llame!**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Si señor!**

 **Bonnie: Necesito que me ayuden en la obra**

 **Los cuatro: No mames…**

 **Bonnie: Recuerden que todos vendremos a ver la obra, asique les daré papeles que serán muy importantes para todos ustedes…**

Bonnie les sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que los cuatro arqueaban una ceja y se cruzaban de brazos. Ya habían pasado un buen par de horas y ya se encontraban en las últimas horas de las clases del día. Las parejas de los cuatro se encontraban entrando en el salón de teatro tomando lugares, los animatrónicos habían llegado mucho antes de que la obra comenzara cortesía de Bonnie y algún que otro estudiante ayudaba en el escenario mientras se preparaba la obra.

 **Mangle: De seguro Max tiene un papel súper importante…**

 **Chica: Lucas también**

 **T. Chica: Chicas, todas sabemos que Facundo es el principal**

 **Bon: Chicas…**

La coneja que se encontraba sentada junto a las otras tres señalo desde su asiento al escenario, donde Lucas y Facundo se encontraban matándose de risa mientras Max apuntaba desde arriba con un reflector a Axel el cual se encontraba vestido de una manera ridícula, al parecer los tres agradecían no estar en su lugar mientras se burlaban.

 **Carl: Mamá, es el…**

 **Cherry: ¿Chico de las luces?**

 **Mangle: ¿E-Es enserio?...**

 **Chica: ¿¡Cómo que Lucas es un acomodador!?**

 **T. Chica: ¿Y se puede saber que relevancia tiene Facundo?...**

 **Bon: Parece que Axel le toco Romeo…**

 **Mangle: ¿En la obra no se besaba con Julieta?**

 **Bon: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Mangle: Si, en la obra Romeo besa a Julieta un buen par de veces ¿No es esa chica de allí? Es muy bonita**

Mangle señalo en el escenario a una compañera de los cuatro que se encontraba arreglándose con las vestimentas de Julieta como en la obra original típica escolar, la cual observaba con curiosidad el cómo los cuatro seguían con sus tonterías.

Regresando con los cuatro, Max al ver como el conejo morado se acercaba a estos grito como niña regresando el reflector a su lugar original, rápidamente también Lucas y Facundo salieron disparados a terminar de arreglar el escenario dejando solo a Axel con Bonnie.

 **Bonnie: Bueno Axel, te tocar ser el protagonista de esta obra junto a tú compañera ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **Axel: Como un pendejo…**

 **Bonnie: Esa es la actitud, recuerda que si esto sale mal… yo seré el Uke**

 **Axel: Espera, eso no tiene sentido, tú me estás amenazando**

 **Bonnie: Lo tendrá cuando cumpla mi amenaza**

 **Axel: . . .**

Unas ojeras se hicieron presentes debajo de los ojos del pobre pendejo mientras se retiraba a detrás del escenario perdiéndose de la vista de todos. En eso el conejo morado sonrió mientras cierta coneja celeste se colocaba frente a él.

 **Bon: ¡Hermanito! ¿Qué es eso de que la tal Julieta besa a Romeo?**

 **Bonnie: Si ¿No te has visto la obra?**

 **Bon: ¿¡Y por qué escogiste a Axel como Romeo!?**

 **Bonnie: ¿Por qué no? De todos modos es solo una obra, solo disfrútala**

En ese momento su hermano se retiró dejándola con una mirada pensativa, luego de pensar por unos instantes una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus facciones. _**"Si la elimino de manera "Accidental" tendrán que escoger una nueva actriz para Julieta ¡Es perfecto!",**_ y así la coneja celeste también se retiró del escenario mientras los preparativos continuaban.

Solo quedaba una hora y media para el inicio de la obra y "Julieta" se encontraba parada en medio del escenario con el guio en sus manos memorizándolo lo mejor posible. En eso Bon se encontraba del lado izquierdo del escenario frotando sus manos con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras a su lado se encontraba un tronco atado a una cuerda desde el techo haciendo el efecto de péndulo, este se soltaría "Accidentalmente" golpeando a la pobre compañero.

 **Jimmy: ¡Ya tengo el café, chicos!**

 **Los cuatro: ¡A huevo!**

 **Personal: ¡Buena Jimmy!**

En ese momento todas las personas que se encontraban en el escenario observaron como el buen Jimmy llegaba al escenario con una cantidad considerable de cafés en sus brazos, en eso Bon decidió soltar el tronco el cual por un mal cálculo impacto justo a un lado de la actriz donde se encontraba Jimmy provocando que este saliera disparado fuera del teatro rompiendo una de las ventanas en el proceso, salió disparado como si se tratase de uno de esos muñecos mal hechos que usan en los vídeos de Smosh ¡Páguenme la publicidad putos! (?).

 **Bon: Uy…**

 **Bonnie: ¡Diablos chicos! ¡Vigilen la utilería que Jimmy era el que traía el café!**

 **Lucas: ¡Perdón Bonnie!**

 **Facundo: ¡Pero si nos fijamos que todo estuviera perfecto!**

Mientras estos dos comenzaban a explicarle lo sucedido a Bonnie, Bon comenzó a retirarse mientras silbaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Por otra parte Max continuaba en la parte de arriba con la boca abierta al ver como su compañero había salido disparado y Axel por su parte seguía detrás el escenario siendo forzado a arreglarse para la obra.

Ya quedaba tan solo una hora para la obra y Bon tenía otro plan que no podía fallar, se encontraba con una bandeja de comida que se veía deliciosa en sus manos acercándose a la actriz que seguía ensayando con una gorra como si se tratara de un "nuevo" asistente, en eso le entrego la dicha bandeja y esta asintió agradecida. Luego de eso se ocultó en el escenario detrás de uno de los arbustos de utilería mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y justo antes de que fuera a probar un poco uno de los demás actores se acercó a esta.

 **Actor R.: Disculpa ¿No sabes si entregan más de esas bandejas? Tengo un hambre terrible**

 **Actriz: Toma la mía, después de todo somos compañeros**

 **Actor R.: ¡Muchas gracias! Eres muy amable**

 **Bon: Oh mierda…**

Este probó un poco de la bandeja y para el asombro de la mayoría del personal, Bonnie y los cuatro pendejos que se encontraban aún en el escenario y sus alrededores este comenzó a toser mientras soltaba la bandeja de comida. Como era de esperarse Bon le había puesto veneno a la comida, sin esperarse que un imbécil fuera a interferir en su plan "Perfecto". Obviamente luego de que cayera muerto la mayoría del personal fue a ver qué ocurría mientras Bon se retiraba lentamente del escenario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja forzada a más no poder.

Max se encontraba en la consola de los reflectores de espaldas a esta recostado con la cintura mientras bebía de un vaso un poco de refresco, con una mirada completamente desinteresada. En eso Bon se teletransporto frente a este cosa que por poco le diera un infarto y esta se cruzó de brazos mientras le observaba.

 **Max: ¿¡P-Pero qué coño!?**

 **Bon: Ya sabes que puedo hacer eso**

 **Max: No me refería a eso, me dieron naranja y odio la naranja… puta madre Jimmy**

 **Bon: Como sea… necesito que hagas una cosa por mí**

 **Max: Claro**

 **Bon: ¿Así de fácil?... ¿Sin amenaza?**

 **Max: Si…**

 **Bon: ¡Genial! Necesito que me dejes una cuerda de alguna de estas bolsas y que "accidentalmente" caiga sobre esa actriz, tú solo debes decir que no viste nada…**

 **Max: ¡Espera! ¿¡Quieres hacerle daño a una persona inocente!?**

 **Bon: No es inocente, se acostó con Axel… si**

 **Max: Oh, en ese caso… yo no vi nada~**

Max regreso a lo suyo arrojando el refresco de naranja a un lado mientras que Bon con una sonrisa nuevamente de oreja a oreja se decidió a cortar la primer bolsa. Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando justo en ese momento la actriz se encontraba moviéndose mientras hablaba, aplastando con la bolsa a uno de los tres guardias de "Romeo" en la obra.

 **Bon: ¡Oh vamos!**

Bon frustrada por su suerte, nuevamente corto otra cuerda con sus propias manos dejando caer otra bolsa aplastando al segundo guardia el cual pego un grito de niña antes de caer inconsciente al suelo mientras la actriz continuaba esquivando las bolsas sin darse cuenta. Ya harta de todo continuó arrojando bolsas desde la zona de arriba del escenario y aplasto a todos incluyendo a su propio hermano, pero sorpresa, la actriz seguía intacta. Bon completamente frustrada se retiró mientras Max arqueaba una ceja observando hacía debajo en el escenario donde todos se encontraban inconscientes a excepción de sus tres amigos, la actriz y Bonnie el cual se recuperaba.

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡MAX!**

 **Max: ¿Qué pasa Jefe?**

 **Bonnie: ¡Tú estás ahí arriba! ¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!?**

 **Max: Se soltaron solas ¡Lo juro!**

 **Bonnie: ¡Mierda Max! ¿¡Ahora qué hago sin los actores de reparto!?**

 **Max: Eh…**

 **Bonnie: ¡Arregla el desastre allí arriba y luego baja para que hablemos con tus amigos seriamente!**

 **Max: S-Si jefe…**

Ya había pasado un buen rato y la obra comenzaría en media hora, después de que Facundo y Lucas se vieran obligados a reparar el desastre de Max en el escenario y el pobre Jimmy cargara las bolsas en sus espaldas nuevamente para que Max las colocara en sus respectivos lugares. Era la hora del almuerzo para todos y Max se encontraba nuevamente aún en la consola mientras comía un emparedado mientras colocaba su brazo derecho sobre un reflector y comía llevando el emparedado a su boca con su izquierda. Bon se encontraba tronando sus dedos lista para asesinar brutalmente a la actriz hasta que todos arquearon una ceja al ver como Max accidentalmente por poco tropezaba en un descuido y provocaba que el reflector encendido apuntara al rostro de la actriz la cual se encontraba almorzando junto a los demás en el escenario, esto provoco que al quedar cegada por la fuerte luz gritara mientras sus ojos literalmente ardían en llamas, corriendo en dirección a la misma ventana por la que Jimmy había salido disparado cayendo por la misma y al final, todos hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar sus huesos estrellarse contra el suelo.

 **Max: Uy…**

 **Bonnie: ¡MAX! ¡BAJA AQUÍ AHORA!**

 **Max: Ya la palme…**

Los cuatro se encontraba parados de manera firme como si se tratasen de militares mientras Bonnie caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor de estos observándoles detenidamente mientras traía puesta una boina roja de director entre sus orejas.

 **Bonnie: ¡Se cargaron a los tres guardias! ¡Por poco arruinan el escenario! ¿¡Y ahora se cargan a Julieta!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Hey! ¡Qué el que la cago más fue Max!**

 **Facundo: ¡Cierto! ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!**

 **Max: ¡Eh!**

 **Bonnie: ¡Exacto! Ahora, ustedes tres se vestirán y serán los guardias, acompañaran a Axel durante la obra y no la volverán a cagar… chicos, ustedes me agradan y son divertidos, pero si arruinan la obra yo les arruinare los huesos… saben que adoro las obras**

 **Max: J-Joder, se parece a su hermana cuando quiere…**

 **Lucas: Tengo una pregunta**

 **Bonnie: ¿Si?**

 **Lucas: ¿Adora a Axel tanto como las obras?**

 **Bonnie: Mmm… gana Axel**

 **Axel: La puta que los pario chicos…**

 **Bonnie: ¡Ahora vayan a cumplir sus tareas!**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Si jefe!**

Los cuatro salieron disparados dispuestos a cumplir con sus "tareas" mientras que Bonnie suspiraba y se daba un Facelpam ¿Ahora de donde iba a sacar una Julieta? Bonnie se colocó frente al escenario y reunió a los pocos estudiantes restantes ya que la mayoría habían sido enviados a la enfermería por culpa del "extraño" incidente de las bolsas.

 **Bonnie: ¡Atención! ¡Tenemos un grave problema! Perdimos a nuestra actriz y necesitamos a una chica que sea hermosa, carismática, amable, comprensiva, romántica…**

Mientras Bonnie decía estás palabras todos observaron como una figura emergía de la oscuridad de detrás de este colocándose a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras hablaba ¿Pero qué cojones? ¿Desde cuándo Bon actúa tan impulsiva? Recordatorio, no causarle celos a Bon, como sea.

 **Bonnie: ¡Obviamente Max será Julieta!**

 **Max: ¡NI DE COÑA!**

 **Bonnie: Bueno, estamos jodidos…**

 **Bon: ¡Yo seré Julieta!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Hermanita? ¿A ti te gusta actuar?**

 **Bon: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Adoro la cenicienta!...**

 **Bonnie: Esto es Romeo y Julieta…**

 **Bon: Es lo mismo, solo dame el maldito vestido…**

 **Bonnie: Por supuesto, pudiste haberlo pedido desde el principio…**

 **Bon: Si… ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Bonnie: Esa actriz era un asco, pero si le decimos a Max que hizo algo bien por accidente comenzara a cagarla, como sea, suerte hermanita**

Bonnie se retiró alegremente junto a los demás como de costumbre mientras Bon comenzaba a tartamudear mientras observaba al frente ¿¡Tan fácil hubiera sido!? Al pensar esto se dio un Facelpam mientras se retiraba a la parte trasera del escenario para arreglarse.

Todo el público tanto como padres, estudiantes y los animatrónicos que ya los cuatro consideraban más como su "familia", que como los invasores de casa se encontraban observando al escenario el cual se abrió a través de unas cortinas rojas revelando el escenario, el cual se trataba de un lago. En eso todo observaron como la coneja celeste se encontraba entrando en el escenario en la parte derecha y por la parte izquierda entraba Axel, ambos se encontraban arreglados para la obra perfectamente. Está escena era muy simple, Romeo se encontraba junto a Julieta sentados observando a un lado mientras hablaban puras mamadas románticas. Pero como este no es un Fic de romance, vamos a arruinar está mierda *Inserte carita feliz al estilo de Fonnie*.

Todos se encontraban suspirando por el romance que causaba esa escena, pero de golpe todos se quedaron con caras de "WTF" al ver como en el cielo del escenario arreglado aparecía una nave de Star Wars, para ser más exactos del nuevo juego "Battlefront", ambos se encontraban persiguiéndose una a la otra disparándose, luego de eso en el fondo del escenario comenzó una batalla a lo Star Wars del nuevo juego, donde ambos bandos se enfrentaban brutalmente. En eso la música de Dark Vader comenzó a escucharse por todo el teatro y del lado izquierdo comenzó a entrar una figura conocida por muchos, se trataba de Lucas vestido de Dark Vader con el sable laser y todo evitando los disparos que salían del fondo, mientras que en el otro lado salían Max y Facundo con un par de armas.

 **Max: ¡Puto chetado!**

 **Facundo: ¡No vale devolver disparos!**

 **Lucas: ¡JAJAJA! ¡Axel! ¡Yo soy tu padre!**

 **Axel: ¡NOOOOO!**

 **Lucas: ¡Únete al lado oscuro!**

 **Axel: ¡NUNCA ME UNIRE A TU GUETO!**

 **Lucas: ¡Maldito pendejo! ¿¡Es por qué soy negro verdad!?**

En ese momento la mayoría del público había estallado en risas al ver la tonta actuación de los cuatro, luego de eso todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a celebrar sus tonterías cuando Max arrojo un sable de luz a Axel el cual comenzó a luchas contra Lucas, claro que la fiesta y la guerra se detuvo cuando Bon se paró en medio separando a ambos idiotas.

 **Bon: ¡Pendejos! ¡Obra equivocada!**

 **Lucas: ¿Pero qué? ¿No estamos en Advance Warfare?**

 **Axel: No sea pendejo, estamos en Star Wars Battlefront**

 **Lucas: ¡Me mintieron ustedes dos!**

 **Max: Pero Lucas, si te decíamos que no era mínimo un COD no ibas a participar y decir que eras Dark Vader**

 **Facundo: Además hay disparos~**

 **Lucas: Vale, me convencieron**

 **Bon: ¡Estamos en Romeo y Julieta pendejos!**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién cojones en su sano juicio vería está mierda?**

 **Facundo: Irónico viniendo del más fiel de los cuatro…**

 **Mangle: ¡Amor! ¡Te ves genial en la obra!**

 **Max: Olvídenlo, me largo…**

 **Bon: ¡FUERA DE UNA VEZ!**

 **Los otros tres: ¡. . .!**

Los tres imbéciles salieron disparados del escenario y los dos bandos del fondo emitieron un "Ow" por no poder continuar y también se retiraron. Obviamente Axel estaba a punto de escabullirse hasta que Bon le hizo una seña sin ni siquiera verle causando que a este le recorriera un escalofrío. En eso dos clones seguían en el escenario con sus armas y trajes a la perfección, eran Golden y Freddy.

 **Freddy: Soy un Clon que está bueno…**

 **Golden: Pero nos vemos iguales Freddy…**

 **Freddy: No, el traje remarca mi entrepierna…**

 **Golden: ¡OH DIOS MÍO FREDDY! ¡GUARDA ESO!**

 **Freddy: Pero es mi sable de luz…**

Todo el público entro en pánico cuando observaron la zona indicada por el oso, obviamente rápidamente Bonnie por la desesperación cerró el telón de brusquedad e hizo una seña para indicar que la obra se retomaría en breve. Luego de eso la pareja random que se encontraban antes junto a la oficina de la directora observaron toda la escena.

 **Chica R.: Está bueno…**

 **Chico R.: Se…**

 **Chica R.: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Chico R.: Eh… que te quiero amor, si...**

Este rio de manera nerviosa mientras su pareja se cruzaba de brazos observándole molesta. Ya habían pasado un par de minutos y ahora la escena había cambiado. Está vez la escena era de un pueblo tradicional al estilo de la edad media, donde Romeo se encontraría con Julieta en su visita mientras era escoltado por sus tres guardias. Como era de esperarse los dos actores principales entraron por los mismo lugares que la anterior vez, y comenzó otra vez el guio que le daría diabetes hasta a Twilight (?), mientras que claro los tres no tardaron en hablar, pues se encontraban de fondo vestidos como caballeros.

 **Facundo: Max, te ves como un pendejo**

 **Max: ¡Estamos vestidos iguales pendejo!**

 **Lucas: Cierto**

 **Max: Tú no, eres negro**

 **Lucas: ¡Pero si la armadura es la misma!**

 **Facundo: Si, pero la piel no, lo siento…**

 **Lucas: ¿Saben qué? ¡Jódanse! ¡Buscare un nuevo ejército y estará lleno de barcos y putas!**

 **Axel: ¡Espera Lucas! ¡Te daré un aumento pero no te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo con estos pendejos! ¡Como si pudieran proteger algo!**

 **Los otros dos: ¡Hey!**

Lucas arrojo su escudo y espada al suelo saliendo por donde vino mientras era seguido por el pobre Romeo desesperado el cual intentaba frenarlo, mientras que los otros dos solo se encogieron de hombros y salieron por el mismo lugar, interrumpiendo nuevamente una escena y dejando a Bon sola en su lugar con un tic en el ojo mientras sonreía forzadamente. Obviamente Bonnie no tardó en hacer señas y el telón se cerró nuevamente anunciando otro cambio de escena.

El escenario era el mismo nuevamente solo que los otros tres ya no se encontraban, Bonnie los había devuelto a sus tareas originales y decidió no volver a poner a los guardias, por obvias razones. Está vez la escena nuevamente una que daría diabetes a todos los lectores, si pendejo a ti el que está leyendo esto (?), pero como dije antes esto no es un FanFic de romance por lo que pasaremos directo a la escena a arruinar… ¡Digo! A "mejorar", sí. La escena luego de un buen par de diálogos diabéticos se acercaba el primer beso de la obra entre Romeo y Julieta, la escena era que se encontraban en medio del pueblo mientras Romeo la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él para besarla, todos estaban emocionados esperando el beso hasta que algo inesperado paso.

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Ambos: ¡. . .!**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta tratando de comprender la situación ¿Qué demonios? Ballons Boy se encontraba en medio de ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, causando la confusión en todo el lugar. Max que se encontraba nuevamente en las luces arqueó una ceja mientras observaba el escenario.

 **Max: ¿De dónde salió?...**

 **Puppet: No tengo idea**

 **Max: ¡Ah! ¡Joder!**

Max por poco le da un infarto del susto, Puppet se encontraba junto a él frente a la consola cruzado de brazos mientras observaba la escena al igual que él ¿De dónde mierda salen todos estos rellenos? Aunque claro, este al recuperarse se encogió de hombros y le dejo quedarse.

Ambos arquearon una ceja para luego cambiar sus muecas a una de sorpresa, al ver como el pobre Ballons Boy salía disparado en dirección al cielo y perdiéndose en un pequeño brillo en el cielo, pobre niño, solo quería un poco de amor. Ambos bajaron sus miradas al escenario, Bon se encontraba en medio de este observando al público de manera amenazante.

 **Bon: ¿¡Alguien más piensa interrumpir!?**

 **Chica R.: ¿Volverá ese Clon buenorro?**

 **Chico R.: ¡Sí! ¡Esto es mierda!**

 **Axel: Estoy de acuerdo…**

 **Chico R.: ¡QUEREMOS AL CLON BUENORRO!**

Luego de esa escena incomoda todos se encontraban en el público atados por cuerdas como si se tratasen de prisioneros, inclusive les había amordazado la boca para que no hablaran. Bon sacudía sus manos mientras Bonnie se encontraba con la boca abierta detrás del escenario, incluso había atado a Facundo y a Lucas junto a sus parejas en el público y por no decir de Max que se encontraba atado sobre el techo del escenario como si fuera una de las bolsas y con una mirada que solo decía "Me cago en mi existencia".

La obra continuó y luego de un buen par de escenas ridículamente largas y aburridas, finalmente llegó el momento final. Julita (Bon) se había encontrado con su amante muerto en el suelo y en la desesperación bebió el veneno cayendo muerta, momento el que el pendejo comenzó a despertarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Axel: Uh… que buena siesta ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Axel: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Bon está muerta!...**

En ese momento el pendejo se quedó callado en medio del escenario con una cara de "No tengo idea de que hacer ahora", claro que Bonnie que era el único que no se encontraba atado en todo el lugar comenzó a susurrar desde uno de los lados del escenario.

 **Bonnie: Bésala…**

 **Axel: ¡Pero si lo hago también muero!**

 **Bonnie: Por eso, estás triste y quieres morir**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!? Ni de coña, que se muera solo ella**

 **Bon: ¡Bésame pendejo!**

 **Axel: Bueno… fue bueno mientras duro, la vida continúa… gran coneja, mejor persona…**

El desgraciado comenzó a salir del escenario en dirección a Bonnie, obviamente Bon rompiendo su papel se levantó y comenzó a seguir al pendejo, en ese momento ambos se encontraban corriendo en círculos alrededor de Bonnie el cual suspiraba rendido.

 **Bonnie: Al diablo ¿Y si dejamos la obra y vamos por helado?**

 **Bon: La verdad está obra es una tontería…**

 **Axel: Si, mejor vamos por helado…**

 **Max: Hola chicos ¿Qué tal todo?**

 **Los otros tres: Hola Max… ¿¡MAX!?**

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Max llegar como si nada con Fonnie sobre su cabeza, ambos sonrieron a estos mientras Bon tartamudeaba, podría jurar que como ato al pendejo le sería imposible liberarse por sí solo.

 **Bon: ¿¡Pero cómo!?**

 **Max: Eli me mandó un mensaje y le pedí a Puppet que de disfrazara de mí para poder escabullirme de mis tareas**

 **Bon: ¿A-Ate a Puppet?**

 **Max: Si, le prometí que si lo hacía le daría más protagonismo…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :3**

 **Max: Bien dicho Fonnie, es un pendejo cuando se trata de protagonismo…**

 **Bonnie: Como sea, la obra fue un fracaso…**

 **Max: Oh, qué pena…**

 **Axel: No importa chicos, no hay nada que un buen helado no arregle**

 **Max: ¡A huevo!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

El grupo comenzó a retirarse, estaba felices pues ya podían sentir ese buen helado. Ignorando completamente que Bon había dejado atados a todos los que se encontraban allí, los cuales al verlos retirarse comenzaron a forcejear y moverse intentando gritar para llamar su atención.

Y así fue como completaron su… ¿Primer obra escolar? ¿¡Pero qué coño!? ¿¡Quién invento está basura!?


	18. Capítulo 17

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Es hora de la querida ronda de saludos:**

Hashashin: **Hay que ser honestos, todos en este lugar son malos para la actuación. Y más vale que corras amigo porque nadie escapa de Freddy Fazfuck ¡Saludos!**

Nicole Kawaii: ***Inserte una respuesta que deje convencido a la lectora de dejar otro review aquí***

Lord Fire 123: **¿No es obvio? Porque Foxy no es la pareja, es el amante. Lo de Eli y Max se tendrá que explicar con el tiempo, pues es algo importante para el futuro de la historia. ¡Saludos!**

Hikari No Kokoro: **Alaben a Eli, el personaje más desarrollado que Toy Chica. (?) Y a no ser… exacto, que haya Fanservice en este capítulo ¡Saludos!**

Hero Grunt Ruvif: **Bueno, ahora responderé a tus preguntas:**

 **-Solo pasaron unos meses desde la primera en la que tenían 16 años, por lo que la edad actual de dos es 17, mientras que las de dos otros es 16, cosa que también se explicara más adelante con detalle.**

 **-Un preceptor en nuestro país es el sujeto que se encarga de guiar al curso, ya sea con las notas, amonestaciones y demás, es básicamente como un director pero para un solo curso.**

 **-Realmente jamás especificaron que estaban en Estados Unidos, la única referencia a ese país fue en un chiste que hicieron en la temporada uno, realmente no son de allí. Lo de los dólares se explicara más adelante.**

 **Con ese nombre era obvio que Jimmy sería el pringado del curso, no soy fan de Star Wars pero me mola el último juego que sacaron. Es obvio que eso pasara, y es obvio que el buenorro de Springtrap tiene que salir.**

 **Ahora con el tema de las escenas de Lemon, bueno es cierto que de a poco han ido bajando el nivel de intensidad desde la primera. En cuanto a lo de hacer otra, solo se realizan por una apuesta que originalmente ya cumplí, y tiene que ser en determinados capítulos en el que el final acople para una escena así, pero puede que haya una o dos más antes de terminar la temporada. En cuanto a lo último te tengo una buena noticia, en la página publicare una ficha de los cuatro para no crear más confusiones, asique estate atento a la página, de todos modos puedo enviarte un MP con las fichas si quieres verlas personalmente más rápido, no tengo problema en ello, solo dilo ¡Saludos!**

JolixOMG: **Pues no, lo siento pero no ganaste la galleta. (?) Si, la vida de los cuatro pendejos vale verga pero al menos divierte, en cuanto a lo del capítulo, el que realmente si dolió fue el de Jurassic World que duro 14.000, pero valió la pena, es uno de los favoritos de muchos ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Es comprensible hermano, comprendo tu gusto aunque no sea fan de la saga Star Wars, pero los juegos me molan un huevo. Comparto tú gusto amigo, disfruto también el teatro aunque me llaman la atención más obras que esta, la tome como referencia ya que era la más típica para parodiar y mola hacer parodias de cosas así. xD ¡Saludos!**

 **Ahora debo dar un aviso rápido y es la razón por la que tarde tanto en actualizar, vale, realmente no tengo razón, simplemente no se me dio por escribir absolutamente nada, lo siento ¿Vale? Pero quería tomar un descanso de todo esto, tengo otras cosas que me gustan, no digo que dejaré de escribir pero tampoco me gusta estresarme con algo cuando no quiero. Cosa que ciertas personas fuera de FF no entienden y sinceramente me dan ganas de mandarlas a la mierda o que simplemente no hubieran encontrado el Fic, pero eso lo explicare mejor al terminar la temporada, no se preocupen, amo a todos los lectores pero hay gente fuera de FF que se la vive estresándome.**

 **Ahora, también debo anunciar que estaré aprobando unos trimestres de alguna materia que me deje pendiente por imbécil, asique no esperen que esté más seguido estas semanas, solo quería subir el capítulo de la serie antes de comenzar los estudios. También me disculpo por esto, pero no pienso reprobar un año por actualizar todo de golpe, tienen que comprender que si repruebo el año, directamente no volveré a actualizar y saben perfectamente como yo porque.**

 **Bueno, eso serían todos los avisos, nos leemos cuando logre aprobar todo, los quiero.**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Facundo y Lucas, los súper policías en acción.**

Eran las seis de la mañana y Max, se encontraba sentado en el sofá con un libro en sus manos, leyendo en silenció mientras a su lado Fonnie se encontraba con el mando de la ps4 de su padre frente a él, mientras que en la pantalla se veía como utilizaba al inigualable Sub-zero realizando combos de una manera exagerada.

 **Fonnie: . . . :/**

 **Max: Tranquilo Fonnie, ya debe estar por regresar**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Max: No creo que nada malo pueda pasarle**

Ambos observaron a la puerta de entrada junto al salón, Max alzo una de sus cejas mientras Fonnie dejaba caer el mando al suelo, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Axel entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su brazo derecho, se encontraba en un pésimo estado, en especial su brazo el cual incluso escurría un poco de líquido rojo.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué coño!?**

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! D:**

 **Axel: Hola chicos, ya volví**

 **Max: ¡No mames! ¿Otra vez? Parece que te buscas esto y no eres Lucas, joder**

Max se levantó del sofá y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a su compañero colocando un brazo para sostenerle. Comenzó a llevárselo sosteniéndole con su brazo mientras Fonnie los seguía desde detrás dando pequeños saltitos.

 **Max: Le diré a Fonnie y a Bonnie que se queden contigo por hoy**

 **Axel: Puta madre, será tu culpa si me joden con homosexual**

Luego de aquello Max finalmente subió las escaleras junto a su compañero y Fonnie el cual los seguía dando de pequeños saltitos detrás de ellos. Lo más probable es que por esto Bon terminara dándole una buena paliza a los dos.

Luego de aquella introducción un tanto extraña, el día finalmente había comenzado. Todos se encontraban en el desayuno a excepción de Axel, Fonnie y el conejo morado hermano de Bon, obviamente Max guardaba silencio mientras como de costumbre, la jefa hacía el anuncio del día.

 **Bon: Ya estamos en fin de semana luego de tantas clases y… ¿Dónde está Axel?**

 **Max: Eh, se enfermó y está en cama, por eso no está aquí**

 **Bon: Oh bueno, de todos modos ahora no estoy de humor**

 **Max: Eso si es raro…**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué has dicho!?**

 **Max: N-Nada jefa…**

 **Bon: Bueno, regresando a lo importante ¿Alguien tiene algo importante que decir?**

 **Golden: Yo, tenemos malas noticias…**

 **Bon: ¿Y cuáles son?**

 **Golden: Alguien gasto una cantidad absurda en medicamentos, nos estamos quedando sin dinero y necesitamos reponer lo perdido en los medicamentos**

 **Bon: ¿Max?**

 **Max: A mí no me miren, tengo fecha de paga y fue hace una semana, pasara otro mes antes de que tenga dinero**

 **Bon: ¡Ustedes dos!**

 **Los otros dos: ¿¡Si jefa!?**

Como era de esperarse de los otros dos los cuales se encontraban en la mesa, Lucas se encontraba comiendo su desayuno como si nada mientras Facundo a su lado se observaba en un espejo arreglando su cabello, claro que a ambos por poco les da un infarto al escuchar a Bon llamándoles.

 **Bon: Más vale que tengan una buena excusa como Max para no tener dinero, porque si no…**

En ese momento todos en la mesa por poco gritan como niñas al ver como Bon sacaba un cinturón con sus manos y lo hacía sonar frente a todos, observando con los ojos entrecerrados a los dos mencionados.

 **Facundo: Eh bueno, podemos conseguir dinero ¿O no Lucas?**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué? Ni de coña haré algo el fin de semana**

Lucas estaba a punto de seguir reclamando pero escucho nuevamente el sonido del cinturón en las manos de Bon. Luego de eso una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro mientras asentía un par de veces a Facundo, claro que por dentro tenía ganas de matarlo.

 **Lucas: C-Claro, me encanta trabajar los fines de semana en vez de estar haciendo rachas en call of duty, maldito hijo de…**

 **Facundo: ¡Ya vamos Bon!**

Luego de eso Facundo comenzó a empujar a Lucas fuera de la cocina mientras Max alzaba una de sus cejas. Luego de eso el resto solo ignoro lo que acababa de pasar retomando su desayuno, a lo que Max, simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro para imitarlos.

Por otra parte, Facundo ya se encontraba fuera de la casa junto a Lucas el cual se encontraba tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, golpeándolo una y otra vez en el rostro mientras Facundo gritaba como una niña.

 **Facundo: ¡Lucas! ¡Para!**

 **Lucas: ¡Tú puta madre! ¡Ahora por tu culpa debo trabajar en un fin de semana que bien podría estar haciendo rachas!**

 **Facundo: COD no es tan bueno…**

 **Lucas: ¡Repítelo puta!**

 **Facundo: Ya, cálmate Lucas. Mira, solo debemos conseguir un empleo, nos pagan, regresamos con el dinero y tú te quedas con tus preciadas rachas**

 **Lucas: Bien, veré que puedo conseguir, pero tú te quedas aquí y si te mueves te mato**

Luego de soltar el cuello de la camisa de Facundo, Lucas comenzó a retirarse por la calle del vecindario perdiéndose de la vista de Facundo mientras realizaba la seña de "Te estoy viendo", luego de eso Facundo se quedó parado en la acera que daba a la calle con una sonrisa de estúpido mientras se disponía a esperar a su amigo.

Un coche de policía freno en seco frente a Facundo mientras este seguía con aquella sonrisa de imbécil esperando, llevaba al menos una hora parado allí. Luego de eso la ventanilla del conductor se bajó mostrando a Lucas, el cual llevaba unos lentes negros y sonreía de forma confiada.

 **Lucas: Ya tenemos trabajo**

 **Facundo: ¡A huevo! ¿Cómo conseguiste el empleo y el coche tan rápido?**

 **Lucas: Eh…**

Mientras tanto a unas cuantas calles dos agentes de policía se encontraban desnudos sobre unas bolsas de basura junto a un callejón de la ciudad, con sus manos entre sus entrepiernas. Regresando con Lucas, este solo río por lo bajo de manera burlona para luego observar a su compañero.

 **Lucas: Lo encontré por ahí, sube**

 **Facundo: Está bien**

Facundo se subió en el asiento de copiloto y Lucas sacó unas placas y unos uniformes de la parte trasera del coche, luego de eso, extendió una de las placas para que luego Facundo la tomara, comenzando a observarla con los ojos brillosos.

 **Facundo: Wou…**

 **Lucas: A partir de ahora tú eres Pete y yo soy Mike**

 **Facundo: Yo quería ser Mike**

 **Lucas: Uh, vale… tú serás Mike**

 **Facundo: Ahora quiero ser Pete**

 **Lucas: Uh, solo borra los nombres y escribe el tuyo, será más fácil**

Luego de aquella escena, ambos se encontraban conduciendo por la ciudad mientras sonaba la música de "Bad boys" en la radio del coche. Mientras se recostaban contra sus asientos con aquellos lentes negros y las placas con los nombres originales tachados y reescritos con crayón como si lo hubiera hecho un niño de preescolar.

 **Lucas: Es hora de detener criminales**

 **Facundo: Písale compañero**

Y así el coche de policía acelero hasta perderse en el horizonte mientras la sirena sonaba arruinando la calma de las calles.

Mientras tanto en la heladería que solía frecuentar Axel se encontraba Max saliendo con una bolsa en una de sus manos mientras era seguido por el zorro acosador. Este solo suspiro mientras alzaba una de sus cejas a su lado.

 **Max: ¿Por qué me sigues?**

 **Foxy: Axel dijo que te acompañara**

 **Max: Ya ¿Y exactamente cuándo te dijo eso? Si no mal recuerdo, en el momento en el que puse un pie fuera de la casa tú ya estabas siguiéndome**

 **Foxy: Me lo dijo, antes…**

 **Max: ¿Te refieres a cuando le pegaron un tiro antes de llegar a casa?**

 **Foxy: Bueno…**

Max dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras sacaba de la bolsa un helado de paleta mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro, el día era soleado y hermoso, pero el calor era insoportable a ese punto. Luego de desenvolver el helado y comenzar a tomarlo, obviamente el zorro alzo una de sus cejas, pues en su mente lo veía comiendo el mismo helado, solo que no de una manera muy decente a los ojos de los demás. Claro que eso hizo que el zorro se le quedara observando detenidamente, coa que hizo que Max se detuviera y le observara confundido.

 **Max: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Foxy: . . .**

 **Max: ¿Quieres?**

 **Foxy: ¡Claro!~**

Luego de decir eso Max por poco y tropieza al ser acorralado contra el muro junto a la heladería de la que acababan de salir. El zorro se relamió los labios mientras sonreía con dulzura al ver como su presa se enrojecía a más no poder tratando de apartarlo para poder escapar y en ese descuido de intentar escapar dejo caer un poco del helado que traía.

 **Max: ¡Foxy! ¡Me has hecho derramar helado!**

 **?: ¡CRIMINAL!**

Ambos arquearon una de sus cejas y observaron a la voz proveniente finalmente separándose de esa escena tan vergonzosa para el menor. Claro que luego, de la nada un coche freno en seco frente a ambos y de este bajaron los dos súper policías que Max ya conocía.

 **Lucas: Conque derramando helado en una acera pública ¿Eh?**

 **Facundo: Los criminales como tú me repugnan, escorias**

 **Max: N-No entienden chicos, fue un accidente**

Max sonreía de manera nerviosa y giro la mano en la que traía el helado causando que más helado fuera derramado en el suelo, obviamente los dos policías profesionales no dejarían pasar esto por alto y sacaron sus porras.

 **Lucas: Si sigue resistiéndose, tendré arrestarlo**

 **Max: ¡N-No! ¡Fue un accidente lo juro!**

Y luego de decir eso y por los nervios, Max agito sus manos de un lado a otro dejando caer el helado que traía en sus manos, este cayó en cámara lenta mientras una música épica sonaba de fondo, la vista se volvió en blanco y negro, los dos policías se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como finalmente el helado era derramado completamente en el suelo.

 **Max: Uy…**

 **Facundo: ¡CON QUÉ RESISTIENDOSE AL ARRESTO!**

 **Lucas: ¡CRIMINAL!**

 **Max: ¡No! ¡Esperen chicos!**

Y así como si nada, se abalanzaron contra el pobre chico comenzando a darle una tremenda paliza con sus porras mientras este gritaba de dolor. El zorro a un lado de los policías que se encontraban golpeando al pobre chico solo parpadeo un par de veces mientras observaba la escena como si nada, luego de eso toco el hombro del buen policía de Facundo.

 **Foxy: ¿Si me arrestan iré a una celda con él?**

 **Facundo: Pues… si**

 **Foxy: Yo soy cómplice**

 **Max: ¿¡Q-Qué!?**

La puerta se cerró y el vehículo acelero mientras Facundo y Lucas, mientras sacudían el polvo de sus manos, luego de eso se observaron y se sacaron el pulgar a la vez mientras sonreían, sin quitarse esos lentes de sol tan característicos ni un solo momento.

 **Facundo: Otros dos criminales menos en las calles**

 **Lucas: A esto le llamo justicia, ahora que nuestros compañeros se llevaron a Max ¿Vamos por helado?**

 **Facundo: Bueno ¿Por qué no?**

Luego de una compra de helado los dos nuevamente se encontraban dentro del coche recorriendo las calles, Facundo abrió la ventanilla del asiento de copiloto, arrojando el helado que traía a la acera como si nada.

 **Facundo: Que vivan los derechos**

 **Lucas: A huevo~**

El coche nuevamente se perdió en la lejanía de las calles. Por otra parte Max se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras detrás de este había una fila con otros arrestados al igual que este, solo que a diferencia de Max estos si tenían pinta de ser verdaderos criminales y por lo visto estaban impacientes mientras Max reía de manera nerviosa esperando a que le contestaran.

 **Axel: ¿Hola?**

 **Max: ¡Axel! ¡Me han arrestado y necesito tú ayuda!**

 **Axel: ¡Oh dios mío Mary! No te preocupes, ahora voy**

 **Max: Gracias Axel, eres un gran amigo**

Había pasado ya una hora desde su llamada y este se encontraba en una celda junto al zorro pirata el cual se encontraba en la cama al otro lado de la celda, al igual que este sentado y observando al frente. Luego de eso la puerta que daba a las celdas se escuchó abriéndose y Axel entro acompañado de un enorme grupo de policías.

 **Max: ¡Al fin!**

 **Axel: ¡JAJAJA! ¡Lo arrestaron al pendejo!**

Max alzo una de sus cejas y borro la sonrisa de su rostro al ver como su "Gran amigo" comenzaba a reírse junto al grupo de policías mientras estos le señalaban. Luego de unos minutos llenos de risas el pendejo se fue dejando al pobre en la celda.

 **Max: ¿P-Pero qué coño?.. ¡HIJO DE!-**

Luego de haber ayudado a su amigo de una gran manera, Axel se encontraba junto a Bonnie en la misma heladería en la que lo habían arrestado anteriormente ¿Por qué? Porque debido a que al pendejo lo habían arrestado jamás regreso con el helado. Ambos se encontraban saliendo y como era de esperarse, Bonnie no perdería la oportunidad para mencionar el tema.

 **Bonnie: Axel, tú sabes, aun quedo pendiente lo de…**

 **Axel: ¿Otra vez?**

 **Bonnie: Pero te escapaste la última vez…**

 **Axel: Bueno…**

 **?: ¡CRIMINALES!**

Nuevamente el mismo coche que antes había frenado en seco frente a Max, se detuvo frente a los dos que se encontraban con una ceja en alto. Luego de eso los dos pendejos salieron del coche apuntando con sus armas a los dos.

 **Lucas: ¡Los actos homosexuales en público están prohibidos!**

 **Bonnie: Tenemos derechos**

 **Axel: ¡Sí! Espera… ¿Qué?**

 **Facundo: ¡Lo admitió! ¡CRIMINAL!**

 **Axel: ¡No! ¡Esperen!**

Luego de eso Lucas disparo contra el pendejo, resulta que lo que tenía como arma era una pistola eléctrica la cual aturdió al pendejo provocando que se desplomara al suelo. Luego de eso dispararon a Bonnie el cual solo se quedó cruzado de brazos importándole poco el disparo.

 **Bonnie: . . .**

 **Lucas: Si te dejas arrestar te pondremos en la misma celda que Axel**

 **Bonnie: Trato hecho**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

Luego de eso como era de esperarse ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la patrulla mientras los dos súper policías conducían por la ciudad aún sin quitarse esos lentes de sol, mientras mordían sus labios inferiores escuchando la canción de los "Bad boys".

 **Facundo: Compañero, detén el coche**

 **Lucas: ¿Por qué?**

 **Facundo: Hay descuentos en la hamburguesería**

 **Lucas: Recibido, dos cuatro**

El coche se detuvo frente a una hamburguesería que se encontraban en ella calle y ambos bajaron como si no les importara en lo más mínimo que estuvieran allí los dos pendejos, obviamente Axel golpeo un poco la ventanilla para llamar su atención.

 **Axel: ¡Sigo aquí pendejo!**

 **Lucas: Oh, es cierto…**

Luego de eso Lucas dejo abierta un poco la ventanilla, para que pudiera entrar aire y eso. Luego de eso hizo la seña de "Te veo" antes de entrar en la hamburguesería con su compañero. Ambos se quedaron en silencio en la patrulla mientras los dos pendejos seguían adentro por un buen rato.

 **Bonnie: Entonces… el beso**

 **Axel: ¡Mierda! ¡CHICOS! ¡AYUDA!**

Mientras el coche comenzaba a moverse fuera de la hamburguesería, los dos pendejos se encontraban a un lado del mostrador mientras el cajero arqueaba una de sus cejas al ver el coche moviéndose de fondo, Lucas observaba molesto a Facundo el cual observaba el menú pensativo.

 **Lucas: ¡Escoge de una vez!**

 **Facundo: Pero no sé su elegir una con queso o la de pollo**

 **Lucas: Creo que tendré que pedir refuerzos…**

Regresando al coche de policía, Axel se encontraba intentando escapar del agarre del conejo cuando su brazo paso a través de los asientos, moviendo la palanca del freno, causando que el coche lentamente comenzara a moverse por la bajada.

 **Axel: Mierda…**

El coche comenzó a moverse solo y finalmente se fue colina abajo comenzando a ir por la calle a toda velocidad mientras los dos pendejos dentro gritaban tratando salir del coche. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos ya se encontraban fuera, Facundo cargaba una cantidad absurda de hamburguesas en sus brazos mientras su compañero le observaba.

 **Lucas: ¿Enserio? ¿Todo el menú?**

 **Facundo: Es que había tantas opciones…**

 **Lucas: ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡ESOS CRIMINALES NO HAN ROBADO EL COCHE!**

 **Facundo: ¡PERSECUCIÓN A PIE!**

Ambos comenzaron a correr por la bajada por la que había caído el coche, Lucas arqueó una ceja al ver como su compañero luego de comer la hamburguesas sin siquiera quitarle las envolturas comenzaba a correr más rápido dejándole atrás.

 **Lucas: H-Hijo de puta…**

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

Ballons Boy se encontraba pasando convenientemente junto a Lucas por la misma calle en un triciclo, claro que al notar esto Lucas sonrió de forma burlona para luego tomar al niño y arrojarlo a la calle. Luego de eso se subió en el triciclo y se colocó un casco con una sirena en la cabeza, comenzando a hacer sonidos de sirena mientras comenzaba a pedalear.

 **BB: Hi…**

Ambos pendejos dentro del coche observaron cómo estaban a punto de estampare contra un muro de concreto, se abrazaron mientras gritaban aterrados y en esos momentos Freddy se encontraba pasando frente al coche con su típica cara de idiota y ojos bizcos. Obviamente el coche al impactarse contra el muro se llevó de paso a Freddy el cual quedo estampado contra el coche y el muro.

 **Freddy: Esto no está bueno…**

 **Facundo: ¡Alto ahí! ¡CRIMINALES!**

Facundo sacó su arma apuntando a los dos pendejos que se encontraban saliendo del coche aturdidos por el tremendo accidente que habían causado. En esos momentos se escuchó la voz de Lucas imitando una sirena y este llego a la escena con el triciclo sacando su arma y colocándose junto a Facundo. Luego de eso la cámara se volvió blanco y negra y apareció frente a los tres pendejos que se encontraban en el accidente el cartel "Arrestados" en rojo al más estilo GTA.

Los criminales habían sido detenidos y enviados a prisión, a su lugar como dirían los dos policías "Profesionales" los cuales se encontraban nuevamente patrullando las calles con la música de los "Bad boys" a todo volumen mientras asentían una cantidad absurda de veces con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Toy Freddy se encontraba caminando por un parque mientras veía a todas las personas divirtiéndose con sus hijos o algunos con sus parejas, incluso las personas que salían de relleno para los chistes tenían más protagonismo y eso le molestaba.

 **T. Freddy: ¿¡Por qué no puedo tener protagonismo!?**

Molesto le dio una patada a una papelera que se encontraba junto al camino en el pequeño parque, en ese momento un grito de ambos se escuchó "¡CRIMINAL!" y de golpe, helicópteros de la policía, escuadrones Swat, y como era de esperarse los mencionados rodearon al oso relleno entre multiples coches de las fuerzas especiales y en segundos una cantidad absurda de armas se encontraban apuntándole al pobre.

 **Facundo: ¡ESTÁS BAJO ARRESTO!**

 **Lucas: ¡CRIMINAL!**

 **T. Freddy: ¿¡P-Para esto quería protagonismo!?**

Luego de eso las típicas escenas de programa de policía comenzaron a pasar, mostrando imágenes de como sometían al pobre Toy Freddy contra uno de los coches, cubriéndole con una manta y comenzando a llevárselo. Luego de eso una reportera del canal de noticias se acercó a los dos policías estrellas.

 **Reportera: Señores agentes ¿Qué pueden decir sobre el índice de criminales actual?**

 **Lucas: Sin duda hay muchos criminales sueltos en las calles, pero los arrestaremos a todos**

 **Facundo: ¡Eso! ¡Cuídense criminales! ¡No pasamos nada por alto!**

En ese momento Facundo señalo a la cámara mientras ambos se colocaban sus lentes negros nuevamente, mientras que de fondo se podía observar cómo se efectuaba un robo a un banco en pleno día detrás de la entrevista a los dos "Grandes" policías.

Luego de aquella entrevista y de haber arrestado un buen número de criminales, a quien engañamos, arrestaban a cualquier pendejo por cualquier pendejada, las calles ya casi se encontraban completamente vacías y ambos se encontraban recostados contra su patrulla observando su buen trabajo.

 **Facundo: Hicimos un gran trabajo compañero**

 **Lucas: Se…**

Facundo se encontraba con una rosquilla en su mano, y en ese momento en el que la iba a acercar a su boca la rosquilla fue arrebatada de sus manos sin piedad, por un niño que se reía a carcajadas repitiendo "Hi" en un triciclo el cual comenzaba a huir, era la venganza del cruel Ballons Boy.

 **Lucas: ¡. . .!**

 **Facundo: ¡Criminal!**

Facundo sacó su porra y comenzó a correr una velocidad increíblemente lenta mientras Ballons Boy seguía riendo a carcajadas con su "Hi" escapando de este. Lucas estaba a punto de correr también pero una bombilla apareció sobre su cabeza y observo su coche patrulla con una sonrisa.

 **Facundo: D-Detente maldito criminal…**

La persecución ya llevaba un buen rato y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque el coche que ya de por sí ya se encontraba en pésimo estado por el choque anterior volvió a estamparse contra el muro llevándose al niño con él, el cual cayó al suelo y el triciclo aplasto su cara. Luego de eso el coche regreso a la calle y Lucas se bajó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Lucas: ¡A huevo! ¡Le di!**

 **Facundo: Bien hecho compañero… uh, te pudrirás en la cárcel pequeño pendejo**

 **BB: Hi…**

El niño se encontraba desplomado sobre el asiento trasero de la patrulla, mientras que los dos imbéciles como de costumbre se encontraban escuchando su canción mientras asentían una y otra vez al ritmo de la canción. Aunque en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos cuando la radio de la patrulla emitió un pitido.

 **Emisor: Tenemos un asesinato, dos cuatro**

 **Lucas: Aquí dos cuatro, vamos en camino**

 **Facundo: ¡Písale amigo!**

Nuevamente el coche se perdió en la lejanía mientras la sirena inundaba el silenció de las calles que ellos mismos habían dejado desoladas. Como era de esperarse llegaron de una manera brusca frenando de golpe frente a la escena del crimen.

Ambos se bajaron al más estilo de los policías de las películas, en cámara lenta mientras una música épica sonaba de fondo. Luego de eso ambos se acercaron a los forenses los cuales arqueaban una ceja en un callejón junto a un bar.

 **Forense: ¿Qué mierda?...**

 **Facundo: Ya estamos aquí, que no cunda el pánico ¿Qué tenemos?**

 **Forense 2: Al parecer un hombre fue asesinado en este callejón, apuñaladas**

 **Facundo: ¿Cuerpo?**

 **Forense: Ya lo analizaron y fue enviado a la familia para el funeral**

 **Lucas: Bien, interroguemos a cualquier persona que sea sospechosa**

 **Forense: Buena idea**

En ese momento los dos forenses que se encontraban frente a los "Súper policías" alzaron una de sus cejas al ver como el alto sacaba una libreta, mientras que el negro a su lado tronaba sus nudillos mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

 **Facundo: Muy bien ¿Dónde estaban durante el asesinato?**

 **Forense: P-Pero ¿Qué?**

 **Lucas: ¡Responda o le daré por culo amigo!**

 **Forense 2: ¡Estábamos en la central!**

En ese momento Facundo observo como a un lado de los forenses se hacían presente tres opciones "Verdad" "Duda" o "Mentira" marcados con tres botones y… ¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO!? ¿Qué hacen los botones del Xbox allí? ¡Somos de ps3 joder! No importa, continuemos.

 **Facundo: Mmm… creo que me está mintiendo**

 **Forense: ¿Tiene alguna prueba?**

En ese momento Facundo abrió la libreta buscando alguna prueba, claro que no tenía ni una sola prueba, por lo que cerró la libreta mientras reía de manera nerviosa a los forenses. Estos solo se dieron un Facelpam mientras observaban a Facundo.

 **Forense: Amigo, si tanto desea saber quién es el asesino ¿Por qué no le pregunta al muerto?**

 **Facundo: Mmm… ¡Buena idea!**

 **Forense 2: ¿¡Qué!?**

No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más, el coche ya había acelerado perdiéndose de su vista. Estos dos solo suspiraron mientras se retiraban del lugar importándole poco lo que hicieran esos dos idiotas.

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero de una casa se encontraban personas sentadas en multiples sillas, todas se mostraban tristes, en especial una mujer y dos niños que lloraban en la primera fila, claro que el funeral se interrumpió cuando ambos entraron de una patada por la puerta trasera acercándose al ataúd junto al cura.

 **Lucas: Muy bien, si no habla yo le pego**

 **Facundo: Bien dicho**

Como si no fuera nada, ambos abrieron el ataúd revelando un hombre muerto dentro de este, claro que todos los que se encontraban allí observando a los "Policías" arquearon una de sus cejas.

 **Facundo: Muy bien amigo, comienza a hablar**

 **Muerto: . . .**

 **Facundo: A conque no habla ¿Eh? Lucas, anótalo como posible cómplice y sospechoso**

 **Lucas: Si compañero**

 **Niño: ¡Es mi padre!**

 **Facundo: Y está detenido**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como los dos idiotas tomaban el cuerpo como si nada esposándolo como si nada y llevándoselo por donde llegaron, dejando a la familia en su lugar y al cura los cuales no entendían que diablos había pasado.

La cárcel se encontraba llena, literalmente todas las celdas se encontraban con un buen número de gente encerrada en las mismas. Max se encontraba tocando una armónica mientras ayudaba en los coros, a un lado de estos se encontraba la muerte y un negro con pinta chunga.

 **Muerte: ¿P-Pueden creer que me arrestaran por una multa?**

 **Negro: A mí me arrestaron por decirle Bro a ese policía**

 **Foxy: Yo vine por voluntad**

Foxy sonrió alegremente, causando que Max desafinara en la armónica dejándola a un lado, los tres observaron a Foxy con los ojos entrecerrados mientras este seguía sonriendo sentado en el suelo, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

 **Max: Bueno, no importa, puedo llamar a Mangle y saldremos de aquí**

 **Foxy: Max…**

Foxy señalo a la celda del frente y Max se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a un grupo de tres mujeres dentro de la celda. Se trataban de Mangle, Toy Chica y su hermana menor Chica.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué!?**

 **Mangle: Es una curiosa historia amor…**

Regresando al pasado, Mangle se encontraba saliendo de un centro comercial acompañando a las dos rubias las cuales salían con una cantidad de bolsas absurdas, al parecer la albina era la única que no salía con nada en sus manos.

 **T. Chica: ¿Estás segura que no compraras nada?**

 **Mangle: No podría gastarle el dinero a Max, que tanto se esfuerza por mí y…**

Convenientemente el centro comercial no quedaba muy alejado de la heladería y en esos momentos Max se encontraba pasando junto a Foxy, disfrutando de un helado mientras este le observaba como un idiota sin decir nada.

 **Mangle: Olvídalo, gastemos todo su dinero**

 **T. Chica: Pero acabas de decir…**

 **Mangle: Les compro algo, pero vamos**

Ambas se encogieron de hombros para seguirle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la albina entraba nuevamente al lugar con una sonrisa torcida. Regresando al tiempo actual, Max se encontraba con un tic en el ojo mientras reía de manera nerviosa.

 **T. Chica: Gasto de más y luego mordió al empleado**

 **Mangle: Perdón…**

 **Max: Oh dios mío, genial ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Axel: Al menos tú estás cómodo**

Axel se encontraba en una celda encerrado junto a Springtrap y Bonnie, los cuales se sentaron en la misma cama con este en medio, Springtrap se notaba aburrido al igual que Bonnie, mientras que Axel dejaba escapar un suspiro.

 **Springtrap: ¿Alguien tiene fuego?**

 **Bonnie: No, nos quitaron todo**

 **Springtrap: ¡Mierda!**

Mientras tanto en la casa, Bon se encontraba despertando dejando escapar un bostezo mientras se levantaba de su cama. Al salir de esta comenzó a buscar al imbécil de su pareja, pues estaba de humor ese día pero claro, al no encontrarlo alzo una de sus cejas en medio del salón principal.

 **Bon: ¿Axel?**

Nada.

 **Bon: ¿Max? ¿Facundo? ¿Lucas? ¿¡Alguien!?**

Nada nuevamente, Bon se encontraba confundida pues ni su hijo de respondía ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? Si era una broma los castigaría adecuadamente por esto, luego de disfrutar de lo que tanto deseaba en esos momentos. Comenzó a buscar en todas las habitaciones sin encontrar a nadie hasta que llego a la de Puppet el cual se encontraba durmiendo.

 **Bon: ¡Puppet!**

 **Puppet: ¿E-Eh? ¿Qué quieres Bon?...**

 **Bon: ¿Dónde están los demás?**

 **Puppet: Arrestados, no sé… algo así escuche antes de dormir…**

 **Bon: Bien, gracias**

 **Puppet: Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlos**

 **Bon: Nah, eres muy relleno…**

Bon se largó de la habitación como si nada dejando a Puppet en la cama con una cara de "Hija de puta" mientras se recostaba nuevamente. "Puta" fue lo que susurro hasta que de golpe la puerta se abrió y Puppet observo aterrado a Bon la cual traía un cinturón en sus manos, lo había escuchado.

 **Puppet: ¡NO! ¡ESPERA BON!-**

Luego de eso solo se escucharon golpes del cinturón acompañados de los gritos de niña de Puppet desde fuera de la casa por un buen rato. Luego de eso Bon ya se encontraba saliendo de la casa, debía encontrar a algún imbécil que la guiara y en eso pensó en su esclavo personal, Jeff. Camino hasta la casa de los creepypastas que se encontraba a un lado y pateo la puerta entrando como si nada dentro, aunque arqueo una de sus cejas al solo ver a Sally dibujando en el suelo del salón.

 **Bon: ¿Sally?**

 **Sally: Hola Bon**

 **Bon: ¿Y los demás?**

 **Sally: Los arrestaron a todos, menos a mí por ser una niña**

 **Bon: Mierda, ahora debo buscar a ese pendejo Jeff**

 **Sally: ¿Podrías mandarle saludos a Max cuando lo veas?**

 **Bon: No**

 **Sally: Puta…**

Bon se encontraba saliendo hasta que escucho el insulto de la niña fantasma, luego de eso giro sobre si misma esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego de eso sacó el cinturón en sus manos mientras Sally reía de manera nerviosa.

Regresando a la prisión, nuevamente todos se encontraban en sus debidas celdas aburridos, todos incluyendo a la muerte se encontraban confundidos al ver como los dos imbéciles metían en otra celda a Ballons Boy y a ¿Un muerto? ¿Pero qué coño?

 **Max: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Axel: ¡Pendejos está muerto!**

 **Facundo: Ya lo sabemos**

 **Lucas: Pero si se niega a hablar también es un sospechoso y se quedara allí hasta que hable**

Los dos policías se retiraron como si nada mientras que los otros dos les observaban con un tic en el ojo ¿Iban enserio estos dos? Finalmente volvieron a sus lugares en sus celdas, sus únicas esperanzas de salir era que la jefa apareciera. Cosa que hizo, pues de golpe justo antes de que los dos policías pudieran abandonar la sala de celdas Bon entro pateando la puerta y mandándola a volar sobre los dos idiotas.

 **Facundo: ¡Jefa!**

 **Lucas: ¿C-Cómo se encuentra?...**

 **Bon: ¿Dónde está Axel?**

 **Lucas: L-Lo encerramos en una celda…**

 **Facundo: Con Bonnie y Springtrap…**

 **Bon: Denme un motivo para no matarlos en este momento**

 **Facundo: Eh bueno, si te arrestáramos podrías estar en una celda solo con él…**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Lucas: Pero para eso deberías ser una…**

En ese momento entro el novato de los policías con una caja de rosquillas en sus manos que Facundo había pedido, Bon alzo una de sus cejas para luego arrojar la caja al suelo de un manotazo causando que Facundo gritara como niña para luego sacar su arma y apuntarle.

 **Facundo: ¡CRIMINAL!**

 **Bon: Quiero una celda con Axel**

Mientras tanto e pendejo mencionado se encontraba dentro de su celda, este ya se había aburrido como sus dos compañeros a sus lados.

 **Springtrap: ¿Y si lo hacemos?...**

 **Axel: Bueno, ahora que lo dices…**

 **Bon: ¡TÚ!**

 **Los tres: ¡LA JEFA!**

Los tres de la celda por poco les da un infarto al ver a Bon cruzada de brazos frente a ellos, luego de eso como si nada con un dedo hizo a un lado unos barrotes y con su mano sacó al pendejo por el pie mientras comenzaba a caminar al fondo de la sala junto a los dos policías.

 **Axel: ¿¡Pero qué coño Bon!?**

 **Bon: Cambió de celda**

 **Axel: ¡MIERDA!**

Fue lo último que escucharon todos en sus celdas antes de que ambos se perdieran en el fondo de la habitación de las celdas. Luego de eso el resto solo suspiro rendido, su única esperanza de salir se encerró sola, solo les quedaba esperar a que algo pasara.

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde eso y todos se encontraban con lo suyo. Max se encontraba jugando al Póker con sus tres compañeros de celda y este se encontraba de espaldas a las rejas de la celda donde Bon se encontraba pasando.

 **Bon: Tiene escalera**

 **Los otros tres: No voy**

 **Max: ¡Ah! ¡Qué hija de puta!**

Este trago saliva al escuchar como Bon doblaba los barrotes mientras entraba en la celda con su cinturón, otra víctima más para el cinturón de Bon. Luego de eso todos los demás en sus celdas escucharon los gritos de dolor por un buen rato hasta que esta finalmente se aburrió y salió dejando al pendejo golpeado mientras sus compañeros le observaban aterrados. La paz no duró mucho pues los dos pendejos policías se colocaron frente a la celda.

 **Lucas: Sal Max**

 **Max: ¿Y-Y ahora qué?...**

 **Facundo: Tendrás que ser el fiscal del juicio para encerrarlos…**

 **Max: ¿¡Y por qué trabajaría para encerrarnos!? Yo fui arrestado también pendejos**

 **Lucas: Te daremos este llavero…**

Lucas sacó un llavero el cual era del famoso "Protesto" en una de sus manos. Luego de eso Max ya se encontraba en su lugar en el tribunal dando un golpe a su escritorio mientras observaba con determinación al frente, vestido como el rival de Phoenix.

 **Max: ¡Se pudrirán en la cárcel! ¡Criminales!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Pero qué coño!? Max, tú también te pudrirás en ella si ganas**

 **Max: Pero con un llavero…**

 **Axel: Oh dios mío…**

Axel se dio un Facelpam, este se encontraba en el lugar el abogado vestido como Phoenix, mientras que los demás se encontraban todos amontonados en el lugar del acusado. Un martillo se escuchó, el juez se encontraba en su lugar golpeando su mazo y los dos arquearon una de sus cejas al ver que el juez era coreano.

 **Juez: Se abre la sesión**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué nuestro juez es chino?**

 **Juez: ¡Soy coreano!**

 **Axel: Es lo mismo**

 **Max: ¿Sabe karate?**

 **Juez: ¡Penalizado por racista!**

 **Max: ¡Verga! Pero soy el fiscal, no tengo penalizaciones como el pendejo del abogado**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Jódete, tu modo de juego es un asco y lo sabes, solo pusieron las penalizaciones para darle más jugabilidad al juego**

 **Axel: ¡Protesto! ¡Es tú Spin-off también pusieron penalizaciones!**

 **Juez: ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?**

 **Los dos: Nada…**

 **Juez: En fin, comencemos con el caso**

El juez nuevamente golpeo con su martillo causando que los murmullos de la sala se callaran al momento del último golpe. Luego de eso todos observaron al fiscal el cual se encontraba como si nada mirando al frente.

 **Max: ¿Qué?**

 **Juez: El testigo idiota**

 **Max: Es cierto ¡Llamo a mi primer testigo! ¡BONNIE!**

 **Axel: No, el no…**

Todos observaron cómo Bonnie se encontraba en el lugar del testigo parpadeando un par de veces, Max se cruzó de brazos observando seriamente a Bonnie en su lugar.

 **Max: ¿Axel te beso?**

 **Bonnie: Si**

 **Max: ¿Lo disfruto?**

 **Bonnie: Si**

 **Max: Caso cerrado, si es homosexual**

 **Juez: Bien, declaro a Axel "Culpable"**

 **Axel: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

En ese momento frente al juez se formó la palabra "Culpable" y el confeti cayó en el tribunal, claro que todo se detuvo cuando de golpe apareció el cartel de protesto, solo que este ponía "¡Pura mierda!" mientras Axel señalaba al juez.

 **Axel: ¡Ese no es el caso!**

 **Juez: ¿No?**

 **Max: ¿No es el caso?**

 **Axel: No pendejos, es el caso del arresto**

 **Los dos: ¡OH!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Ósea que subí aquí para nada?**

 **Axel: Max, solo trae al testigo del caso…**

 **Max: ¿T-Testigo?**

 **Juez: ¿Tiene un testigo para el caso verdad?**

 **Max: ¡Pero claro que lo tengo! Creo…**

Todos guardaron silencio cuando observaron como en el lugar en el que se encontraba Bonnie se encontraba el muerto que habían traído los dos pendejos antes. Obviamente todos guardaban silencio mientras Max le observaba seriamente.

 **Max: Diga su nombre y profesión**

 **Muerto: . . .**

 **Max: ¡Hable maldita sea!**

 **Axel: ¡Protesto! Max es un jodido-…**

Axel se calló en el momento en que una taza de café se estrelló en su cabeza, quedando como Phoenix cuando Godot le lanzó una taza de café al pobre durante uno de los casos. Obviamente Axel se quedó observando con todo el café encima y parpadeando un par de veces.

 **Max: ¡El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo!**

 **Juez: No es cierto, es el abogado**

 **Max: ¿Oh si? Perdón Axel…**

 **Axel: Mary, la puta que te parió…**

 **Juez: En vista de que el fiscal es un pendejo y no tiene testigos vivos, tendré que declarar a los acusados…**

En ese momento el juez observo al frente seriamente y el cartel "No culpable" se formó frente a él y nuevamente cayó confeti en medio del tribunal, luego de eso el juez observo a los dos pendejos de los policías.

 **Juez: Y ustedes dos están despedidos…**

 **Los dos: ¡VERGA!**

El día ya estaba llegando a su fin y los tres pendejos, a excepción de Max el cual no sé encontraba. Obviamente los tres arquearon una ceja al ver a Fonnie sentado en el lugar de Max, como si nada fuera del otro mundo.

 **Fonnie: :D**

 **Axel: No Fonnie, no puedes ser Max, no eres Uke**

 **Fonnie: :c**

 **Lucas: Hablando del Uke ¿Dónde está?**

 **Facundo: ¿No lo dejamos en el tribunal?**

 **Axel: No, el vino con nosotros también**

En ese momento los tres se levantaron del sofá junto a Fonnie el cual los seguía dando saltitos detrás de ellos, al llegar a la puerta principal se apegaron a esta al escuchar la voz de Max desde el otro lado y una voz que los cuatro desconocían.

 **Max: Agradezco tú visita, bueno, realmente no… pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes pensar eso y largarte**

 **?: Vamos hijo, te vino a visitar tú padre**

 **Max: Tú no eres mi padre y por mi ahora mis puedes darte la vuelta e irte a la mierda. O tengo una idea mejor ¿Qué tal si le ahorro el trabajo a tus competidores y te mato aquí y ahora mismo?**

Los cuatro se asomaron por el borde de la puerta observando que Max se encontraba parado frente a un sujeto, vestido de una manera elegante y refinada, pero a la vez intimidante. Max por otra parte se encontraba como siempre, pero sus ojos eran de otro color, un color ámbar como el de Foxy.

 **Axel: ¿Y ese quién es?**

 **Lucas: ¿E-El padre de Max?**

 **Axel: Mierda ¿El padre de Max es rico? ¿Y desde cuando usa lentes de contacto?**

 **Facundo: No usa lentes de contacto…**

Max se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona y su voz era más ronca y seria que la que solía tener siempre, el simple hecho de escuchar esa voz podría intimidar a cualquiera de los otros tres, claro que seguía siendo Max, pero se notaba distinto.

 **?: ¿Te crees capaz de tal cosa? Pues adelante, hazlo**

El sujeto sacó de su saco del traje un arma de fuego, no era más que una simple pistola como cualquier otra con detalles en el mango. Se la entregó a Max el cual formo una sonrisa llena de confianza y sadismo en su rostro, sin dudarlo apunto al sujeto que tenía en frente.

 **Max: Será un honor, padre**

Jaló el gatillo y claro, el arma estaba sin balas, por lo que solo se escuchó el sonido de la falta de munición mientras la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Max y se formaba en la del extraño sujeto.

 **?: Nada mal, tienes talento para esto, ya estás listo para unirte a nosotros**

 **Max: Pfff, lo siento amigo trabajo solo, además ¿Crees que soy de los que se ocultan detrás de dos sujetos fornidos como tú? Yo no soy un marica, si tengo que matar lo hago de forma limpia y sin piedad, como todo buen asesino y sin que sea nada personal**

 **Axel: Mierda, sueña como yo…**

 **Facundo: ¿Ese es Max? ¿Qué le pasa?**

 **?: Eso dices ahora, pero mira el lado bueno, cada vez te pareces más a tú padre…**

El sujeto se retiró luego de asentir formalmente a Max el cual solo lo miraba de manera indiferente, el sujeto se retiró del lugar perdiéndose de la vista de los cuatro curiosos y observaron cómo Max giraba el arma en su mano, como si estuviera acostumbrado de toda la vida.

 **Facundo: Imposible, Max no sabe usar armas ni girar cosas de esa manera, la última vez que lo intento por poco rompe un jarrón de mi casa…**

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! D:**

Fonnie tenía razón, Max se encontraba dirigiéndose a la entrada donde se encontraban los cuatro curiosos, obviamente estos cerraron la puerta rápidamente pero fueron aplastados por esta en el momento en que Max entro de una patada mientras pasaba a un lado de los cuatro girando el arma que había ganado, mientras los cuatro se encontraban adoloridos en el suelo y Fonnie de cabeza.

 **Fonnie: . . . c:**

 **Axel: Auch…**

 **Max: La próxima vez no anden de curiosos, imbéciles…**

 **Facundo: ¿Max?...**

 **Max: No me importa lo que tengas que decir, si te entrometes en mis asuntos te matare…**

Max se retiró silbando como si nada mientras los tres a excepción de Lucas le observaban completamente confundidos ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Max? Nadie comprendía que pasaba hasta que Lucas llamó la atención de los tres que se encontraban recuperándose.

 **Lucas: Chicos, tengo que contarles algo sobre Max…**


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Bueno, este capítulo es un tanto especial. Resulta que para que en la historia pasen tres meses se necesitarían muchos capítulos, por lo que decidimos hacer un capítulo completamente Random con varias escenas para resumir los tres meses y así comenzar el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo no responderé reviews por un motivo que se explica, al igual que la tardanza de este capítulo en la serie en las otras. Si lees "Almas Creepypastas" o el show, o cualquiera de las otras historias que no sea esta, te recomiendo leer el aviso que se subirán en ellas, es muy importante pues explica porque tarde tanto en volver y otras cosas más.**

 **Es una historia muy larga, tuve que terminar mis estudios, perdí mi PC por un error y ahora tengo que escribir de forma más limitada y demás, pero como dije, es una historia muy larga para contarla por aquí, por eso la deje en un aviso en las otras historias, puede que lo suba en esta unos días después del nuevo capítulo, si les es más cómodo así déjenme la respuesta en los reviews.**

 **Bueno, no hay nada más que decir, les recomiendo leer el aviso del show o demás series, y poco más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Resumiendo tres meses (Random)**

¿Recuerdan el escenario del show? Bueno, ahora el escenario se encontraba completamente a oscuras y con el telón cerrado en completo menos así duro unos segundos antes de que el telón se abriera revelando a los cuatro protagonistas de siempre a un lado de una cámara bastante vieja en aspecto.

 **Max: Eh ¿Qué tal todo?**

 **Axel: Bueno, como todos sabrán paso mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero eso ya se explico en los avisos**

 **Max: No solo pasó tiempo desde que el escritor pudo recuperar tiempo para escribir, sino también pasó un tiempo durante nuestra ausencia**

 **Lucas: Tres meses**

 **Axel: Pero no se preocupen, para ahorrar las molestias de hacer una cantidad absurda de episodios hemos resumido los tres meses en un par de cortos Random que mostraremos en este vídeo, ponlo Facundo**

Facundo hizo un saludo militar para luego colocar una de esas cintas antiguas en el reproductor de vídeos, la pantalla del fondo del escenario se encendió y una cuenta atrás del cinco al uno comenzó como en esas cintas clásicas. Pero al momento de llegar al tres el reproductor comenzó a emitir un sonido extraño para finalmente romperse dejando escapar nubes de humo, mientras en la pantalla se mostraba como la cinta se quemaba.

 **Lucas: ¡Carajo Facundo!**

 **Facundo: Les juró que en la tienda me dijeron que era la última tecnología en vídeos**

 **Axel: Uh, no importa… pon el vídeo en tu celular**

Facundo nuevamente hizo el mismo saludo para luego sacar su teléfono celular y poner a reproducir el vídeo mencionado. La pantalla del teléfono se conecto con la pantalla del fondo comenzando nuevamente la cuenta atrás hasta que finalmente llego a uno y luego.

 ***Estática***

La primera escena comenzó y una cámara enfoco a Axel junto con Fonnie a su lado, la cámara se movía un poco pero finalmente gano enfoque. Axel se encontraba a un lado de Fonnie y este se encontraba con un rifle en sus patitas, apuntando a un muñeco a unos metros de ellos que en la parte de la cara tenía una foto de Bon con el seño fruncido.

 **Axel: Muy bien, recuerda hijo… a la cabeza**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Bon: ¿Qué hacen?**

 **Ambos: ¡. . .!**

Ambos voltearon y observaron aterrados como la jefa ya se encontraba detrás de estos con la misma expresión que en la foto que habían pegado al muñeco. Ambos sonrieron se manera nerviosa mientras Fonnie arrojaba el rifle a un lado, este al tocar el suelo se disparo al no tener puesto el seguro y luego se escucho un grito de dolor a lo lejos.

 **Facundo: ¡AAAAH! ¡MI CULO! ¡FONNIE PAGARAS POR ESTO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **Bon: Ya vuelvo… ustedes quédense aquí**

La coneja celeste se giro sobre si misma tomando el rifle que su hijo había arrojado a un lado, para luego retirarse en dirección a donde provenía el grito de Facundo. Obviamente ambos se quedaron con la misma sonrisa de "Ya palmamos" al escuchar a Facundo.

 **Facundo: Oh, hola Bon…**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué haces con eso?... ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-**

 **Fonnie: . . . C:**

 **Axel: Si Fonnie, vamos a morir…**

Luego de eso ambos comenzaron a escuchar los sonidos de golpes, obviamente Facundo se había ganado una buena paliza. Y poco no les faltaba a los dos imbéciles que seguían con aquella sonrisa en medio del jardín trasero.

 ***Estática***

La siguiente escena comenzó, los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala principal uno a un lado de otro. Axel se encontraba jugando a su PS4 junto con Lucas el cual recibía una paliza en COD su propio juego favorito. Mientras que Facundo hacía gestos completamente estúpidos mientras se tomaba fotos a si mismo, por otro parte Max a su lado se encontraba con un libro en sus manos titulado "Maze Runner" con una sonrisa.

 **Golden: Chicos ¿Vieron a Freddy?**

 **Axel: Si, lo dejamos bañándose**

 **Golden: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No sabe bañarse solo!**

Así de rápido como el oso dorado había entrado en la sala salió disparado por las escaleras dejando a los cuatro observándose los unos a los otros confundidos. Al llegar al baño entro de una patada y se acercó a la bañera donde Freddy se encontraba boca abajo en dirección al agua flotando sin respirar.

 **Golden: ¡No! ¡FREDDY!**

Golden tomo el cuerpo se Freddy en sus manos, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente sin vida mientras Golden comenzaba a llorar como en esas típicas escenas en las que muere un personaje muy querido.

 **Golden: Un momento… tú no respiras, ya estas muerto**

 **Freddy: Te asuste tío Goldie**

Golden dejo escapar un gruñido mientras Freddy se encontraba en sus brazos con su típica cara de estúpido. Luego de eso tomo la cabeza de Freddy y volvió a zambullirla en el agua para luego irse enfadado mientras Freddy se quedaba flotando como cuando lo encontró.

 ***Estática***

Nuevamente otra escena, Max se encontraba parado frente a la heladería que solían visitar frecuentemente con un cono de helado en sus manos. Freddy se colocó a su lado con su típica cara de siempre mientras este le observo alzando una ceja.

 **Max: Hola Freddy, hoy estas que ardes…**

 **Freddy: Gracias Max**

 **Max: No, enserio… estas que ardes…**

 **Freddy: Lo sé, estoy tan bueno que ardo…**

Freddy se retiró como si nada mientras Max observaba alzando una de sus cejas como su sombrero se encontraba en llamas. Trato de detenerle pero este ya se había ido, por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro mientras continuaba tomando su helado.

 ***Estática***

La polluela conocía como Chica se encontraba parada con los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de "Vale verga la vida" mientras sostenía una bandeja de muestras en su mano derecha. Se encontraba parada en frente del supermercado en el centro comercial en el que había conseguido empleo y en el cual se había olvidado de renunciar.

 **Chica: Mierda…**

En eso Axel apareció caminando como si nada entre todas las personas y se acercó a donde se encontraba Chica, luego de observar el cartel de muestras gratis sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras la polluela alzaba una de sus cejas. Luego de eso, en vez de tomar solo una como haría cualquier persona normal literalmente tomo la bandeja de la mano de la polluela y se largo como si nada con la comida.

 **Chica: M-Mis muestras…**

Luego de aquello la polluela saco desde detrás de ella el látigo que solía usar con Lucas, luego de estirarlo en sus manos causando un sonido que aterraría a cualquiera se encamino en dirección a donde se había largo el idiota perdiéndose de la vista de la cámara.

 ***Estática***

Max se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados caminando por una calle mientras el zorro acosador como de costumbre le seguía desde detrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como siempre se encontraba persiguiéndole a donde sea que vaya.

 **Max: ¡Ya deja de seguirme!**

 **Foxy: Pero podría pasarte algo**

 **Max: ¡Solo voy por un poco de pan! ¡Estamos a una calle de casa!**

Max señalo a lo lejos detrás del zorro donde aún se podía observar las amplias casas del vecindario y por ende, la de ellos. Aunque el zorro solo parpadeo un par de veces para luego volver a observar a Max.

 **Foxy: Pero podrían secuestrarte…**

 **Max: ¡Oh por dios! Solo deja de seguirme a todas partes, me divierto contigo pero esto es demasiado…**

 **Foxy: ¡Pero es bueno que nos vean juntos!**

 **Max: ¡No somos un buen Shipp!**

Max abrió sus brazos de lado a lado en alto mientras Foxy arqueaba una de sus cejas, en eso un autobús lleno de chicas jóvenes de la misma edad que Max y un poco mayores, acompañadas de las Cupcakes a través de las ventanillas se asomaron por esto.

 **Chica: ¡Bésense!**

 **Chica 2: ¡Dale por culo Foxy!**

 **Cupcakes: ¡Acéptalo como nuestro segundo padre!**

 **Max: Maldito club de Fujoshis…**

Y el autobús se perdió en la lejanía mientras Max bajaba su cabeza resignándose al hecho de que le acompañara, para luego retomar su camino siendo seguido por el zorro.

 ***Estática***

La cámara se encontraba enfocada en una playa donde se encontraban muchas personas disfrutando del día, en eso se hizo presente Freddy el cual caminaba hasta estar sobre la arena de la amplia playa con su típica sonrisa de idiota.

 **Freddy: Ya estoy limpio…**

Y luego de decir eso clavo su cabeza entera en la arena como si fuera un avestruz mientras todos los que pasaban alrededor le observaban confundidos o solo le ignoraban.

 ***Estática***

Toy Chica se encontraba junto a su hermana menor con una bandeja en su mano derecha al igual que Chica a su lado. Nuevamente entre todas las personas que pasaban se hizo presente Axel el cual tenía marcas de golpe y algunos cortes de parte de Chica. Toy Chica sonrió al verle y tomo una de las muestras en su izquierda para entregarla, pero nuevamente, Axel tomo la bandeja entera y se largo por donde vino dejando a la polluela Toy con la muestra en su mano.

 **T. Chica: P-Pero…**

 **Facundo: ¡Oh! Gracias amor**

Facundo salió de la nada al igual que el anterior mencionado y tomo la muestra restante para luego largarse al igual que el anterior. La polluela Toy entrecerró sus ojos e hizo lo mismo que antes al igual que su hermana, tomando el látigo y estirándolo para luego ir en busca de los otros dos idiotas perdiéndose de la vista de la cámara.

 ***Estática***

Freddy aún se encontraba con la cabeza metida en la arena mientras el sol al fondo se encontraba a punto de ponerse. Aún quedaban alguna que otra pareja de enamorados pasando en la playa observándole un tanto confundidos y continuando con su caminata.

 ***Estática***

Max y Facundo se encontraban parados en medio de un escenario pequeño en las clases de música en las que asistían mientras el profesor de música junto con el resto de la clase les observaban sentados en varias sillas.

 **Profesor: ¿Trajeron sus instrumentos?**

 **Ambos: ¡Si!**

Ambos sacaron sus instrumentos, Max sacó la guitarra de Bonnie mientras que Facundo saco el micrófono de Toy Freddy. Mientras tanto los dos dueños de ambos instrumentos se encontraban en el sofá de la sala sentados como si nada mientras Toy Chica pasaba por la sala.

 **Bonnie: Toy Chica ¿Viste mi guitarra?**

 **T. Chica: Hmm… si, Max se la llevo esta tarde para su clase de música**

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **T. Chica: Creo que también se llevo su micrófono jefe**

 **T. Freddy: ¡. . .!**

Luego de aquello ambos se encontraban corriendo a toda prisa por la acera del vecindario pasando frente a la casa de los Creepypastas, mientras que casualmente Slenderman se encontraba saliendo a recoger el periódico con su pijama rosado.

 **Ambos: ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!**

 **Slenderman: Ugh, que vecinos más raros tenemos…**

Ambos finalmente luego de correr un buen par de calles llegaron a la escuela de los cuatro imbéciles y entraron al salón de música a toda prisa. Demasiado tarde, ambos se encontraban en el escenario destrozando ambos instrumentos al más estilo del Rock, para luego tirarlos al suelo y sacar cada uno una cerilla, al final al terminar de encenderlas las arrojaron sobre los restos de los pobres instrumentos.

 **Ambos: ¡. . .!**

 **Profesor: ¡Maravilloso! ¡Aprobaron con diez!**

 **Max: ¡A huevo!**

 **Facundo: ¡Oh! Hola chicos**

 **Ambos: . . .**

 ***Estática***

Axel se encontraba con un teléfono en su oído izquierdo mientras detrás de este sus dos amigos Max y Facundo se encontraban completamente golpeados y aturdidos en el sofá tumbado uno a un lado de otro. En eso al otro lado del teléfono contesto Lucas, el cual se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial.

 **Axel: ¿Hola?**

 **Lucas: Eh ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Axel: Necesito tu ayuda ¿Puedes venir?**

 **Lucas: No puedo, estoy ocupado comprando la cena**

 **Axel: ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no puedes? Necesito vendas**

 **Lucas: No encuentro vendas, solo sopa…**

 **Axel: ¿Qué quieres decir con solo sopa?**

 **Lucas: Hombre, aquí hay solo sopa**

 **Axel: ¡Pues entonces ve a buscar a otra parte!**

 **Lucas: ¡Deja de gritarme!**

Lucas comenzó a caminar con el ceño fruncido por la tienda en la que se había metido hasta llegar a una góndola que se encontraba llena de sopa. Como era de esperarse, se había metido en una tienda llena de sopa para comprar la cena.

 **Lucas: ¡Solo hay más sopa!**

 **Axel: ¡Prueba en la siguiente góndola!**

 **Lucas: ¡Solo sopa!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Dónde demonios estás ahora!?**

 **Lucas: En la sopa**

 **Axel: ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON EN LA SOPA!?**

 **Lucas: ¡YA DIJE QUE ESTOY EN LA SOPA!**

 **Axel: ¿¡EN QUÉ TIENDA ESTAS!?**

 **Lucas: ¡EN LA TIENDA DE SOPA!**

 **Axel: ¡PUES ENTONCES VE A OTRA TIENDA Y DEJA LA SOPA!**

 **Lucas: ¡JÓDETE!**

Lucas cortó la llamada ofendido mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la caja para comprar la lata de sopa que había ido a comprar para la cena. Nuevamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contesto de mala gana.

 **Lucas: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

 **Axel: La jefa quiere un chocolate…**

 **Lucas: ¿La jefa? Ahora se lo llevo**

 ***Estática***

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Max nuevamente se encontraba con el libro titulado "Maze Runner". Facundo se encontraba devorando su desayuno, mientras que Lucas observaba el periódico en sus manos y Axel se encontraba con un par de audífonos en sus oídos. En eso Puppet entro en la cocina saludando a los cuatro.

 **Puppet: ¡Hola chicos!**

 **Los cuatro: . . .**

 **Puppet: ¿C-Chicos?...**

 **Los cuatro: . . .**

 **Puppet: Oh dios mío, me eh vuelto tan relleno que ya no existo ¡Soy invisible para las personas! ¡Debo usar este poder para el mal!**

Puppet comenzó a reír como típico villano de Disney rechazado para luego salir de la habitación. En eso como Toy Chica se encontraba en la ducha aprovecho para meterse y echar un ojo, claro que luego los cuatro dejaron lo suyo al escuchar el chillido de la polluela Toy seguido del ruido de una paliza y los gritos de Puppet.

 **Max: Mierda, chicos… creo que de nuevo volvimos a ignorar a Puppet**

 **Lucas: ¿Invisible?**

 **Facundo: Si…**

 **Max: ¿Lo ayudamos?**

 **Facundo: No, déjalo… creo que las demás ya se enteraron de lo que hizo**

Los cuatro regresaron a lo suyo mientras escuchaban los ruidos de Puppet siendo masacrado por las mujeres de la casa.

 ***Estática***

Ya era de noche en la playa y Freddy seguía con la cabeza metida en la arena como todo buen avestruz, mola. (:D)

 ***Estática***

La última escena había comenzado, todos se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa. La mayoría se encontraba sentados sobre unas bancas alrededor de algunas mesas de madera mientras que Axel se encontraba en la parilla asando la carne. Era un buen día para una parrillada en casa.

 **Axel: Tú vas a querer pollo ¿Verdad negro?**

 **Lucas: ¡Jódete juguete sexual!**

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

Justo en el fanservice, ese si había sido un golpe para él y se encontraba muy ofendido. La mayoría alzo una de sus cejas al ver como este se giraba y se acercaba a Lucas para luego darle una bofetada directo en la cara, claro que al ser masoquista le gusto, dejando escapar un aterrador gemido para la mayoría.

 **Facundo: ¡Damn!**

 **Chica: ¡Eso cuenta como engaño!**

Axel está vez le dio una bofetada a Chica la cual hizo lo mismo, luego de eso ambos se colocaron frente a él con los ojos brillosos.

 **Ambos: Hazlo de nuevo…**

 **Axel: Eh…**

Ignorando aquello y sintiéndose aún extremadamente ofendido camino hasta estar en frente de Facundo el cual el observo por unos segundos antes de recibir una bofetada como el negro y su pareja.

 **Facundo: ¡Auch!**

 **T. Chica: ¡No le pegues a Facundo!**

Al igual que los demás, recibió su bofetada por parte de Axel.

 **T. Chica: Auch…**

 **Bonnie: Vamos, cálmate…**

 **Springtrap: Si, estamos en una parrillada familiar…**

Y ambos recibieron su bofetada cerrando la boca, Bon se levanto de su asiento lista para frenar al imbécil pero este hizo lo mismo que a los demás dándole una buena bofetada y por primera vez en su vida la coneja sobo el lugar del golpe.

 **Bon: A-Auch… ¿Qué mierda tienes en la mano?...**

Luego de aquello se encamino en dirección a Max el cual seguía leyendo si libro como si nada pasara, hasta que este le tiro el libro al suelo.

 **Max: ¡Eh! ¡Que estaba por el final!**

Bofetada para Max también, como a todos los demás.

 **Max: A-Auch ¿Es por qué critique la muerte de Chuck?**

Otra bofetada.

 **Max: ¡Auch! Vale…**

 **Mangle: ¡No le pegues a Max!**

 **Foxy: ¡Si!**

Ambos zorros se levantaron y estaban a punto de lanzarse contra Axel, pero este de una bofetada derribo a ambos. Luego de eso se acercó a las dos Cupcakes que se encontraban a lo lejos con la mirada baja, claro que no le importo y abofeteo a ambas de un solo golpe.

 **BB: ¡Hi!**

Ballons Boy se había levantado listo para golpearle pero recibió otra bofetada por parte de Axel cayendo a la piscina, a lo cual se sumo Freddy el cual solo miraba todo con su cara de siempre, cayendo a la piscina como Ballons Boy.

 **Golden: ¡JAJAJA! ¡Por pendejos!**

Y una bofetada más para el pobre Golden, en ese momento Toy Freddy se encontraba saliendo al patio de la casa, pero al ver la escena puso una cara de "NOPE" y se largo por donde vino, Puppet se encontraba en la mesa y era de los pocos que quedaba en pie, temblando mientras cubría su rostro con un periódico, pero poco duro su seguridad pues su periódico fue arrojado al suelo para luego recibir una bofetada como todos los demás.

 **Puppet: ¡Ni siquiera siendo relleno me salvo!**

 **Policía: Muy bien ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Llamaron porque notificaron violencia domestica**

Un policía se había presentado en el patio pero Axel se acercó a este dándole una bofetada y derribándole. Luego de eso llegaron los refuerzos a los cuales Axel comenzó a derribar con múltiples bofetadas en cámara lenta y con música épica hasta que todo el grupo de policías se encontraban en el suelo como los demás, Axel había derribado a todos con sus bofetadas.

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Axel: Oh ¿Con qué no te alcanzo eh?**

Fonnie se encontraba subido en la rama de un árbol del vecino con una sonrisa feliz al no poder se abofeteado por su padre, pero este luego de traer una escalera y llegar hasta donde se encontraba borro su sonrisa dándole una bofetada, causando que cayera al otro jardín.

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! D:**

Finalmente, luego de que todos se encontraban abofeteados comenzó a retirarse del patio mientras sonaba una música del viejo oeste de fondo. Salió de la casa y llego hasta una parada del bus, luego de subirse, se recostó contra una de las ventanillas mientras la canción seguía sonando, mientras el bus se perdía en el horizonte por el sol del atardecer.

 ***Estática y cartel de fin***

Los cuatro se encontraban observando la pantalla, a excepción de Axel, los tres se encontraban con lágrimas en los ojos mientras aplaudían.

 **Facundo: El mejor final que eh visto**

 **Lucas: Mejor película, diez de diez**

 **Max: Es una obra de arte y pensar que nos llevo tres meses todo esto…**

 **Axel: Como sea, me llevo el micrófono…**

 **Facundo: P-Pero eso es del estudio…**

Ya era muy tarde, Axel se llevaba el micrófono que alguna vez había sido de Katy. Facundo estaba a punto de pedirles ayuda a sus dos amigos, pero Max se había retirado mientras continuaba con el libro, solo que en la segunda entrega. Mientras que por otra parte Lucas se iba como si nada hubiera pasado, con los entrecerrados como siempre.

 **Facundo: C-Como sea…**


	20. Capítulo 19

_**¡Buenas a todos!**_

 _ **Hora de la ronda de saludos ¡Por fin! Que tanto la echábamos de menos, vamos allá.**_

 _Shadow Moon Black Dragon:_ _ **Si, siempre dejamos en claro que si están buscando una serie con sentido esta no es su mejor opción. Aunque puede que notes que en este nuevo capítulo se toma un poco más en serio ciertos puntos. No te preocupes, Bon no perderá su trabajo porque sin importan lo que hagan, nadie escapa o desóvese a Bon. ¡Saludos!**_

 _Hashashin:_ _ **Si, basamos esa escena en un vídeo que vi, era un comercial, pero a modo de meme en el que la película de Jurassic World abofeteaba a todas las demás en cartelera. xD ¡Saludos!**_

 _Mesias619:_ _ ***Escena pendiente para el siguiente capítulo Random* (?)**_

 _ZarcortFan25:_ _ **Fue un mes muy complicado, literalmente tuve la suerte de perder mi PC y tener que estar al 100% en los estudios, pero eso ya no es un problema. ¡Saludos!**_

 _Hero Grunt Ruvif:_ _ ***Inserte respuesta inteligente para ese comentario tan Zukulento* (?)**_

 _Ultimate Dimentor:_ _ **Aunque no lo creas este capítulo no iba a existir, pero debíamos hacer pasar tres meses rápido y al estar casi al final de la serie no podíamos hacer tantos capítulos. Por lo que decidimos hacer un Random al 100% ¡Saludos!**_

 _Thenicko735:_ _ **Por el momento ese será el único Random, pues no queda mucho tiempo para que finalice la serie realmente. Pero se tomara en cuenta~ ¡Saludos!**_

 _Friquio fnaf:_ _ **Responderé a los comentarios en orden para más comodidad:**_

 _ **-Bueno detenidamente tu análisis, eh de decirte un par de cosas. Lo primero es que jamás especificamos quien era el líder del grupo, realmente nunca planeamos eso pues nunca el grupo necesito un líder que los guiase, asique se podría decir que esa chispa que se genero fue accidental, pues el grupo no tiene ningún líder. En cuanto a lo de los protagonistas, también debo defenderme explicando dos cosas importantes, la primera es que da igual quien se note más o quien se note menos, cada uno aporta su esencia al grupo, pues si solo dejáramos a los dos mencionados en tu análisis, la historia perdería a Lucas, el adicto a la violencia y el negro, y a Facundo, el que da esa pinta de sociable y fiestero del grupo, todos son importantes, solo que algunos destacan más en historia (Axel y Max) y otros en chistes o personalidad (Lucas y Facundo), como de demostró en el capítulo especial centrado en ellos dos.**_

 _ **-Las fichas tenía planeado ponerlas en este capítulo, sin embargo tuve un error por lo que las pondré en el siguiente, no te preocupes. En el próximo capítulo podrás saber al 100% como lucen los protagonistas y demás.**_

 _ **-Por el momento el único canon que tienen son en "War of change" sin embargo pensaré en lo de moverlos a otros tipos de Fandom, siempre que acoplen se podrá. ¡Saludos!**_

* * *

 _ **¡Bueno! Antes de comenzar quiero dar dos avisos muy importantes.**_

 _ **El primer aviso es que este capítulo originalmente iba a ser pura comedía como todos los demás, sin embargo al ver el resultado final, puede que este sea uno de los capítulos más importantes de todos, pues se centra puramente en los cuatro y revela mucha información respecto a ellos y sus historias, además la buena noticia es que no solo es mitad comedía e mitad historia, sino que también para los curiosos que querían saber cosas sobre la bala, el estado de Max o porque Eli es tan importante para Max, se revelaran más detalles en este capítulo. Asique bueno, es un capítulo que no se pueden perder si quieren saber más sobre los cuatro, aclaro que a pesar de que se revelan bastantes cosas, aún hay mucho más por descubrir.**_

 _ **El segundo aviso es que, el siguiente capítulo será el ÚLTIMO de todos, así es chico, en el próximo capítulo se termina la segunda temporada de la serie. Me temo que por exceso de personajes en esta temporada no habrá invitados, pero será bastante largo, lleno de comedía al más estilo de la serie y con eventos que de seguro les encantaran. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir esta vez sobre lo de terminar y eso, asique solo diré que esperen con paciencia pues es un capítulo que sin duda, me llevara mucho más trabajo (El doble que este y este ya de por si solo es bastante largo).**_

 _ **Eso sería todo, disfruten el capítulo del final de la trilogía de la escuela.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 19: Fiesta inolvidable (La escuela parte 3)**_

 _El día comenzaba como de costumbre, todos o al menos la mayoría se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina desayunando para comenzar bien el día. Facundo había aprovechado para salir e ir por el periódico que como de costumbre se encontraba tirado frente a la puerta principal._

 _Los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban por las calles, autos pasando y un ambiente realmente lleno de vida, lo de todos los días. El sol brillando y una nave de Star Wars pasando sobre la casa a toda velocidad siendo perseguida por otra en media batalla de disparos laser._

 _ **Facundo: Uh, que buen día**_

 _Facundo regreso a la cocina dejando el periódico en la mesa a un lado de su desayuno, todos se encontraban allí a excepción de Freddy, cosa que Golden noto a la primera a diferencia de los demás que continuaban como siempre con lo suyo._

 _ **Golden: ¡Freddy! ¡Baja a desayunar!**_

 _Todos dejaron de desayunar y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Freddy entraba en la cocina sin traer nada puesto, completamente desnudo y con su mirada de estúpido de siempre, obviamente Golden no fue la excepción a esto._

 _ **Golden: ¡Oh dios mío Freddy! ¡Vístete!**_

 _ **Freddy: Está bien, pero seguiré estando igual de bueno**_

Golden se dio un facelpam mientras regresaba a su desayuno como la mayoría, Max dejo la cuchara junto al tazón de cereal que se encontraba comiendo, aquella imagen le había quitado el hambre por completo.

 **Max: Eso me quito el apetito, me iré a la escuela temprano hoy**

 **Facundo: E-Espera Max, te acompaño**

 **Axel: ¿Seguro?**

 **Max: Si, luego ven con el nigga**

 **Lucas: Jódete**

Max se levanto de su silla tomando su mochila que se encontraba tirada a un lado y Facundo le imito comenzando a seguirle. Luego de haber salido de la casa y haber caminado un buen número de calles, Facundo se encontraba un tanto inquieto mientras Max solo caminaba normalmente como de costumbre.

 **Facundo: Max…**

 **Max: ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?**

Max se giro sobre si mismo observando a su amigo inquieto, cruzándose de brazos mientras alzaba una de sus cejas observándole con curiosidad.

 **Facundo: No lo entiendo ¿Eres bueno o eres malo?**

 **Max: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **Facundo: Max, Lucas nos lo conto todo… pero simplemente no lo entiendo, eres amable con la gente pero luego de vuelves loco y pareces un jodido enfermo**

 **Max: Oh, asique ya lo sabes…**

Max nuevamente giro sobre si mismo dándole la espalda a Facundo, bajo levemente su cabeza ocultando sus ojos dejando que los mechones de su cabello los cubriesen. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios mientras Facundo solo observaba directamente a su amigo.

 **Facundo: Max ¿Qué mierda te pasa?...**

 **Max: Tengo un oscuro secreto, algo que nunca lograras entender…**

Facundo comenzó a sentirse incomodo por el tono de voz en Max, podía sentir que en cualquier momento sus ojos cambiarían de color otra vez y actuaría como un lunático, a pesar de que Lucas les contara lo que pasaba, seguía sin entender muchas cosas.

 **Facundo: Somos tus amigos ¿Cómo no pudiste contarnos algo así? ¿No confías en nosotros?**

 **Max: Lo hago, pero… ¿Crees que mirarán normal a una persona que puede escuchar una voz en su cabeza? Susurrándole todo el tiempo cosas horribles sobre si mismo…**

 **Facundo: ¿M-Max?**

Max nuevamente giro en dirección a Facundo, luego de levantar su cabeza y observarle directamente revelo como su ojo izquierdo dejaba escapar unos hilos finos de sangre, mientras su orbe esmeralda oscuro había sido reemplazado por un ámbar brillante.

 **Max: Mírame Facundo, soy un monstruo… apenas puedo controlarlo desde que cometí el error…**

 **Facundo: ¡. . .!**

 **Max: He hecho cosas malas, da igual lo que te haya contado Lucas sobre mí. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre… si todos se enterasen, probablemente me abandonarían como hicieron los demás, no soportaría perder a Mangle o a mis hijas, por eso prefiero ocultarlo… que ustedes no hayan huido por el miedo, ya es mucho decir**

El orbe dejo de brillar y los hilos de sangre dejaron de ser fluidos, luego de aquello Max sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras Facundo, sorprendido y un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar se acercó hasta estar frente a Max.

 **Facundo: Max, somos tus amigos… por eso debes empezar a confiar en nosotros y decir lo que te pasa. Axel también ha hecho cosas malas e incluso yo, el único decente de todos nosotros es Lucas y es un maldito adicto a la violencia, ¿Cómo podríamos pensar en abandonarte?**

 **Max: Supongo, que somos un grupo de enfermos…**

 **Facundo: Un grupo de amigos enfermos~**

 **Max: Gracias…**

Facundo tomó el pañuelo de Max para comenzar a limpiar el líquido carmesí que escapaba por su cuenca, luego de terminar. Este levanto uno de sus brazos y Max le imito, entrelazando sus brazos y asintiendo mientras sonreían.

 **Facundo: Bueno, vayamos a clases de una vez**

 **Max: Claro**

Finalmente ambos retomaron su caminata en dirección a su escuela, aún quedaba un poco de tiempo para que lograran llegar a clases. Obviamente como era de esperarse de ambos llegaron tarde a clases, por cinco minutos.

Los dos se encontraban con una cara de "Vale verga todo" mientras el preceptor negro de la otra vez se encontraba con una lista en sus manos negando con la cabeza mientras anotaba en ella con un lápiz. Al menos eso era hasta que su expresión cambio luego de que ambos escucharan como el pobre se desplomaba en el suelo, detrás de este se encontraban Axel y Lucas con unos ladrillos en sus manos.

 **Max: ¿P-Pero qué?...**

 **Axel: ¿Qué? Bon dijo que si tenía una sola falta más debería tener sexo con ella el resto del mes, ni de coña tendré una sola falta más**

 **Lucas: A mi solo me caía mal**

En ese momento los tres observaron a Lucas el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja por haber noqueado a ese pobre preceptor. Luego de aquello arrojaron los ladrillos a un lado como si nada y comenzaron a encaminarse en dirección a su salón junto a los otros dos que trataban de rodear el cuerpo del pobre sujeto para no pisarle accidentalmente.

Los cuatro entraron como si nada al salón y cada uno alzo una ceja al observar como dentro del salón el profesor se encontraba destapando una botella de champan mientras los alumnos reían y bailaban alocadamente por todo el salón al ritmo de la música que habían puesto, incluso había una bola disco pegada al techo.

 **Profesor: ¡A huevo! ¿E-Eh?...**

 **Jimmy: ¿Oh? Vinieron los pendejos, cancelen la fiesta…**

 **El resto: Ow…**

Facundo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como habían hecho una fiesta solo porque pensaron que no habían asistido ese día, por otra parte sus tres amigos no solo se limitaron a observar. Los tres sonrieron de manera maliciosa mientras que Axel sacaba su amado rifle, Max dejaba que sus orbes brillaran en ese tono ámbar mientras sacaba un cuchillo desde su espalda lentamente y Lucas preparaba su fiel lanzacohetes.

Unos minutos más tarde la directora se encontraba pasando por los salones para ver si todo se encontraba en orden, obviamente al observar por la ventana de la puerta se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como los tres volteaban rápidamente en su dirección, mientras que todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el suelo completamente madreados.

 **Directora: ¿¡Pero qué han hecho!?**

 **Los tres: Nosotros nada…**

 **Jimmy: Pero me dispararon…**

 **Los tres: Cállate Jimmy**

 **Directora: ¡Profesor! ¡Dígales algo!**

La directora se inclino a un lado de los tres y parpadeo un par de veces incrédula al ver como la ventana se encontraba rota por el cristal, claro que al notar eso supuso lo peor.

 **Directora: ¿Quién fue?**

 **Axel: Max**

 **Lucas: Si**

 **Max: ¡Chicos!**

 **Directora: ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Los cuatro se irán ahora mismo al psicólogo!**

 **Facundo: Pero yo en realidad no hice nada**

 **Los tres: Cállate Facundo…**

 **Facundo: Mierda…**

 **Jimmy: Alguien llame una ambulancia por favor…**

 **Directora: Neh, luego del receso…**

Y así la directora se giro sobre si misma retirándose y llevándose consigo a los cuatro pendejos mientras que el pobre Jimmy se encontraba completamente herido y golpeado en el suelo como todos los demás compañeros.

Los cuatro se encontraban con una cara de "Vale verga la vida" sentados uno a un lado de otro en sillas frente a un escritorio en una oficina. Por la puerta entro el psicólogo de la escuela son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con dos títeres en sus manos.

 **Psicólogo: ¿Qué hay chicos?**

 **Axel: Oh no, es de esos que tratan de ser tu amigo…**

 **Psicólogo: ¿Qué? ¿No funcionara?**

 **Los cuatro: No…**

 **Psicólogo: Oh bueno, al menos eso nos ahorra un buen par de minutos…**

El sujeto arrojo los dos títeres al suelo como si nada y paso sobre ellos aplastándolos para luego tomar asiento en su lado del escritorio y juntar sus manos sobre este mientras les observaba. Hubo un silenció incomodo por unos segundos en los que el psicólogo solo se limitaba a tomar café de una taza que tenía en su escritorio.

 **Psicólogo: Bien, ustedes…**

 **Los cuatro: ¿Hmm?**

 **Psicólogo: ¡ESTÁN ENFERMOS!**

 **Los cuatro: Eso ya lo sabemos**

 **Max: Pero acepte que si tuviéramos un show de comedía seríamos todo un éxito**

 **Axel: De hecho, tenemos uno…**

 **Psicólogo: ¿Qué?**

 **Facundo: Un alíen graba todas nuestras aventuras, mire…**

Facundo señalo a la ventana que daba a fuera de la oficina, una cámara con la marca de un alíen sacando el pulgar paso volando por la ventana apuntándoles, nada mejor que un poco de promoción a la marca de "Hero Grunt Ruvif".

 **Psicólogo: Si, definitivamente ustedes son muy normales…**

En ese momento una risa falta típica de un show clásico de comedía comenzó a escucharse de fondo causando que los cuatro observaran de un lado a otro junto al psicólogo.

 **Max: ¡HERO! Prometiste no usar efectos especiales**

 **Hero: ¡Perdón chicos!**

 **Psicólogo: ¡Basta ya!**

Los cuatro retrocedieron de golpe en sus lugares cuando el psicólogo les grito en la cara rompiendo su taza de café en el escritorio mientras respiraba de manera agitada, luego de eso arreglo la corbata de su traje y prosiguió.

 **Psicólogo: Ustedes tienen serios problemas ¿Recuerdan los exámenes de personalidad?**

 **Lucas: Oh, esa mierda**

 **Max: Si ¿Quién reprueba esa tontería?**

 **Psicólogo: Ustedes**

 **Los cuatro: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Psicólogo: Ustedes cuatro reprobaron sus exámenes de personalidad y están completamente fuera de lugar, es por eso que me tome la molestia de…**

 **Max: ¿L-Llamar a nuestros padres?...**

 **Psicólogo: No, a sus parejas…**

 **Axel: ¿¡Otra vez!?**

 **Psicólogo: Si, de hecho ya están aquí…**

La puerta se abrió de golpe por la cual entro la jefa acompañada del resto de las parejas de los cuatro, obviamente estos suspiraron al unísono mientras estas se colocaban cada una detrás de su respectiva pareja.

 **Psicólogo: Bueno, empezaremos del mejor al peor… Facundo**

 **Facundo: ¡A huevo! Soy el más sano**

 **Psicólogo: No cantes victoria tan rápido, puede que seas el mejor de todos pero no te hace estar sano… tienes un grave trastorno con las rubias**

 **Lucas: Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, es normal en él…**

 **Facundo: Si, es algo muy sano…**

 **Psicólogo: Facundo, según tú examen incluso si fuera hombre ligarías con él por ser rubio…**

 **T. Chica: ¿Es eso cierto amor?**

En ese momento sus tres amigos alzaron una de sus cejas al notar como Facundo comenzaba a rascar su nuca nerviosa mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa. El psicólogo solo se limito a suspirar mientras observaba al siguiente.

 **Psicólogo: Lucas, tú tienes un grave problema con la violencia**

 **Lucas: ¡Dígamelo en la cara!**

 **Psicólogo: ¿Ven?...**

 **Chica: Hmm…**

 **Max: Puede que tenga un poco de razón…**

 **Lucas: ¡Repítelo y te golpeo!**

 **Max: L-Lo siento, te quiero…**

 **Lucas: ¡Maldito marica!**

 **Psicólogo: Si no te controlas llamaremos al preceptor**

 **Lucas: ¡Qué le den!**

Lucas le sacó el dedo del medio al pobre psicólogo y luego comenzó a correr en dirección a la ventana de la oficina y al momento en que se arrojo se dio de cara cayendo en el suelo aturdido mientras que Chica lo socorría.

 **Psicólogo: Blindamos la ventana desde que el profesor de matemáticas no paraba de arrojar a sus estudiantes por ellas**

 **Axel: ¿Freddy? ¿Y como es qué no lo despidieron?**

 **Psicólogo: No lo despiden porque le pagan con ositos de gomita**

 **Axel: ¿¡ Qué!? Pensamos que estaba ayudando a pagar la casa… a este paso nos quedaremos en la calle**

 **Facundo: Un momento, Max arrojo a un profesor por la ventana ¿Cómo le hizo?**

 **Psicólogo: ¿Por qué no le preguntan a él?**

 **Max: . . .**

El psicólogo aclaro su garganta mientras observaba está vez a Axel, luego de observarle unos segundos saco una carpeta llena de hojas con información y la abrió sobre su escritorio mientras le observaba nuevamente detenidamente.

 **Psicólogo: Por cierto Axel, hemos encontrado tus expedientes militares…**

 **Axel: ¿C-Cómo obtuvo eso?...**

Cerró la carpeta mientras nuevamente observaba a este detenidamente, mientras que Axel solo desviaba la mirada a un lado incomodo y demostrando estar un tanto nervioso. Finalmente, clavo esa mirada severa que tenía sobre Max el cual le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad.

 **Psicólogo: Max, el peor de todos y mi favorito, tengo una pregunta para ti**

 **Los otros tres: ¿¡Él!?**

 **Axel: ¿Seguro que no se confundió con Lucas?**

 **Max: ¿De qué se trata?**

 **Psicólogo: ¿Cómo me explicas que eres capaz de cambiar el color de tus ojos? ¿Usas lentes de contacto?**

 **Max: Eh… si**

 **Psicólogo: ¿Enserio? Porque gente ha dicho que te ha visto cambiarlos a voluntad y sin tener que utilizar ningún lente**

El psicólogo continuaba observando con desconfianza y severidad a Max mientras que este, le observaba del mismo modo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y se cruzaba de brazos en su lugar, claro que no se dejaría intimidar por ese sujeto.

 **Max: Es un viejo truco que aprendí de niño, con mis abuelos**

 **Psicólogo: ¿Podrías hacernos una demostración?**

 **Max: Ugh…**

Max rodó sus ojos para luego cerrarlos por unos largos segundos, al abrirlos su ojo izquierdo se encontraba brillando en un ámbar cautivante, luego de aquello, el orbe comenzó a variar entre tres colores, en los que observo el ámbar, un carmesí oscuro y un morado del mismo tono. Luego de aquello sacó una pastilla de uno de sus bolsillos y la tomo sin pensarlo más de una vez.

 **Max: ¡TA-DA!**

 **Psicólogo: Bien… ¿Y para qué es esa pastilla?**

 **Max: Son chicles…**

 **Psicólogo: ¿Sería tan amable de darme uno?**

 **Max: Lo siento, son difíciles de conseguir por aquí y quiero que me duren un tiempo…**

 **Psicólogo: Entiendo… serían tan amables de salir fuera de la oficina unos minutos para poder hablar con sus parejas ¿Por favor?**

 **Los cuatro: P-Pero…**

 **Psicólogo: Retírense**

Los cuatro observaron al psicólogo con desconfianza para luego voltear en dirección a la puerta y salir uno tras de otro, claro que esto no se quedaría así. Los cuatro al salir con una sincronización perfecta digna de un 10/10 no tardaron en decir lo que pensaban del psicólogo.

 **Los cuatro: Puto**

Y luego de decir aquello cerraron la puerta al salir, las parejas de los cuatro tomaron sus asientos y el psicólogo observo unos segundos la puerta para asegurarse de que ya se habían ido, luego de confirmar sus sospechas observo a las parejas frente a él y finalmente comenzó a hablar.

 **Psicólogo: Sus parejas están enfermas y tienen serios problemas**

 **Bon: Eso ya lo sabíamos ¿A caso vio todo los desastres que causan en tan poco tiempo?**

 **Psicólogo: No solo es su impulso excesivo a cometer estupideces, estoy hablando de problemas mentales. Facundo tiene un grave problema de obsesión con el cabello rubio, y no es que sea bisexual, estamos hablando de un color de cabello**

 **T. Chica: . . .**

 **Psicólogo: Lucas es una persona obsesionada con la violencia, estamos hablando de que sería capaz de matar a su propio hermano y solo porque se paso a algo llamado "Battlefield", dejando a un lado el juego esto es serio…**

 **Chica: Oh dios…**

 **Psicólogo: Axel tiene expedientes que revelan que de niño nunca asistió a una escuela o estuvo bajo la tutela de sus padres, estos informes dicen que perteneció a un ejército a corta edad**

 **Bon: E-El no me dijo nada…**

 **Psicólogo: Y Max es el peor de los casos, a diferencia del anterior que solo demuestra unos pocos traumas. Max tiene un grave problema de bipolaridad e incluso llego a demostrar una doble personalidad**

 **Mangle: ¿Max? P-Pero si el es muy inofensivo y adorable**

 **Psicólogo: Yo si fuera a ustedes comenzaría a preocuparme seriamente por estos cuatro, afortunadamente tenemos el tratamiento perfecto y esperamos curarlos en poco tiempo**

 **Bon: Suena bien ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevaría?**

 **Psicólogo: Los enviaremos a un internado durante seis meses…**

 **Bon: ¿¡Seis meses sin sexo!? No, ellos están curados…**

 **Psicólogo: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Bon: ¿No me entiende? Ellos están curados, de hecho… ellos ya aprobaron todo, ya pueden irse de esta escuela**

 **Psicólogo: E-Eso debe hablarlo con la directora**

La coneja celeste observo al psicólogo con su mirada asesina para luego patear la puerta y por lo tanto, causando que los cuatro quedaran aplastados debajo de esta por estar intentado espiar la conversación, obviamente los cuatro dejaron escapar un largo quejido mientras esta les observaba debajo de la puerta con su mirada.

 **Los cuatro: Verga…**

 **Bon: Llévenme con su directora, ahora**

La directora se encontraba en su despacho con una botella de alcohol en sus manos, al escuchar como tocaban a su puerta rápidamente la guardo en uno de los estantes de su escritorio y luego de aclarar su garganta dijo "Adelante" y luego de aquello, los cuatro entraron seguidos de la jefa.

 **Directora: Genial, ustedes… ¿Y ahora que han hecho?**

 **Los cuatro: Nada, la jefa quiere hablar con usted**

 **Directora: ¿La jefa?...**

Los cuatro se hicieron a un lado y la directora observo con la boca abierta como la coneja celeste se hacía presente frente a ella pasando frente a los cuatro.

 **Directora: Oh dios mío, pero si me dijeron que solo era una leyenda… ¿Y-Y ustedes la conocen?**

 **Bon: Soy la pareja de una de ellos**

 **Directora: ¿¡Qué!? Eh… chicos ¿En qué puedo servirles a ustedes y a su gran jefa?**

 **Bon: Ellos aprobaran todo el año ahora mismo…**

 **Directora: P-Pero están a pocos meses de terminar, y si aprobaran solo cuatro…**

 **Bon: Usted no entendió, ellos ya aprobaron todo los años de esta maldita escuela y su curso también, anúncielo por el micrófono antes de que se lo haga tragar**

La directora trago saliva nerviosa mientras los cuatros detrás de ambas solo observaban todo completamente confundidos y observándose los unos a los otros haciendo señas. La directora tomó el micrófono y comenzó a dar el anuncio por los altavoces.

 **Directora: Atención el curso de los cuatro pendejos**

 **Jimmy: Oh, nos hablan a nosotros**

El curso se encontraba como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Bueno, esto es un jodido FanFiction de comedía ¿Qué importa el realismo? Ni que fuera muy diferente a lo que hacen los animes, el punto es que todo el curso escuchaba atentamente el anuncio.

 **Directora: Todos están aprobados, pueden irse ahora mismo y mañana deberán asistir a la fiesta de graduación, esto es todo**

 **Profesor: Bueno chicos, retírense con cuidado y…**

 **Jimmy: ¡CÓMASELA PROFE!**

Luego de que Jimmy gritase eso el curso entero comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón retirándose por la puerta bruscamente. El profesor suspiro pesadamente para luego sacar una botella de alcohol de su escritorio y comenzar a destaparla con una cara de "Vale verga mi vida".

 **Profesor: Bueno, otro año que sobrevivo… al menos no me despidieron como a ese profesor de biología por esos pendejos**

Luego de que todo el curso saliera disparado en un barullo por la puerta principal, los cuatro fueron arrojados fuera de la escuela cayendo en la acera de cara, cada uno tenía un pequeño gorro de graduación sobre su cabeza y un diploma en sus manos.

 **Axel: Verga…**

 **Max: Genial ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Facundo: Parece que nos graduamos de la secundaria**

 **Axel: No solo eso, Bon también nos hizo graduarnos de la universidad**

 **Facundo: Como sea, vámonos a casa…**

Los tres se levantaron dejando solo a Lucas de cara al suelo, este al despegar su rostro observo como sus compañeros se largaban como si nada mientras este extendía sus manos para luego desplomarse nuevamente al suelo dándole fuertes golpes como en una escena dramática.

 **Lucas: P-Pero chicos… ¡NO! ¡EL SEXO UNIVERSITARIO! ¿¡POR QUÉ JISUS!?**

La escena termino con Lucas gritando al cielo mientras arrugaba el diploma en sus manos y maldecía toda la existencia. Ya había pasado un día desde aquel trágico evento y eran las 20:00 de la noche. Facundo se encontraba perfectamente arreglado en el sofá de su casa listo para la fiesta de graduación.

 **Facundo: ¡Chicos! ¿No están emocionados?**

 **Lucas: No iremos…**

Lucas paso con su típica cara de "Me vale verga todo" detrás de Facundo en dirección a la cocina, claro que este no tardo aparecer en cuestión de segundos a una velocidad ridícula frente a Lucas, el cual alzo una de sus cejas mientras le observaba con la misma cara.

 **Facundo: ¿C-Cómo que no iremos? Es nuestra fiesta…**

 **Lucas: No tengo idea de donde está Axel, y Max dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer…**

Mientras tanto Max se encontraba en su cuarto completamente a oscuras observando la pantalla de su PC, se encontraba puesto el juego "¿Presionarías el botón rojo?", observaba atentamente el botón mientras leía lo bueno y lo malo. "Te sentirás bien al pulsar el botón rojo" pero "En realidad estas lanzando una bomba al norte de Corea" obviamente una duda muy existencial y que requería mucho tiempo y dedicación para decidir.

 **Max: Esto es tan difícil…**

Mientras tanto Facundo aún se encontraba impidiéndole el paso a Facundo el cual de golpe se encontraba con una expresión digna de un psicópata homicida.

 **Facundo: Lucas, iremos a esa fiesta**

 **Lucas: Tendrás que obligarme**

Lucas comenzó a tornar sus nudillos mientras observaba molesto a Facundo, luego de cinco minutos se encontraba con un ojo morado tirado sobre el sofá con ropa arreglada para la fiesta, Facundo frotaba sus manos mientras sonreía como un enfermo.

 **Facundo: Solo faltan dos, Max~**

Mientras tanto Max se encontraba haciendo el gusanito en el suelo arrastrándose de un lado a otro, luego se encontraba realizando un movimiento de arriba abajo contra uno de los muros de su cuarto, luego nuevamente se encontraba sentado frente al PC con la mano en el mouse.

 **Max: Hmm… bueno**

Max pulso el botón rojo y de golpe la televisión de su cuarto se encendió de golpe revelando una noticia de último minuto, una bomba había sido arrojada en el norte de Core y este se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **Max: Uy, era enserio…**

Max nuevamente observo a la pantalla con el siguiente botón a pulsar o no, "Eres un vampiro" pero "Brillas", obviamente Max se quedo observando a la pantalla de su computadora con un pokerface en silenció. Hasta que de golpe un hacha fue clavada directamente en su monitor provocando que unos chispazos saltaran sobre él.

 **Max: ¡OYE! ¿Sabes lo que me costara reemplazar eso?**

 **Facundo: Hora de la fiesta Max…**

 **Max: ¿F-Facundo?…**

Max volteó observando a Facundo el cual se encontraba sosteniendo el hacha con una sonrisa de psicópata, sabía perfectamente que con el Facundo fiestero no se podía jugar. Salió disparado dejando una nube de polvo con su forma y Facundo comenzó a tararear mientras comenzaba a seguirle sacando el hacha de la pantalla.

Max se encontraba corriendo por su vida literalmente, al más estilo de película de terror mientras Facundo le seguía unos pasos detrás, luego de correr un poco llego a la habitación de Axel y sin pensarlo mucho se metió y se oculto rápidamente bajo la cama, en eso observo como Axel se encontraba con Fonnie dentro del armario con la puerta entrecerrada observándole.

 **Max: Funciona en las películas, funciona en las películas…**

 **Facundo: ¿Funciona en las películas? ¿Hablas enserio?**

 **Max: Ugh, me cago en todo…**

Max salió de debajo de la cama y a regañadientes comenzó a salir del cuarto para luego ir al suyo a cambiarse. Axel aún se encontraba dentro de su armario junto al pequeño conejito mientras se quejaban por el poco espacio entre la ropa.

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Axel: ¡Ya se que se ve gay! ¿Pero quieres ir a la fiesta con Facundo?**

 **Fonnie: . . . D:**

 **Axel: Entonces no hagas ruido…**

 **Facundo: Salgan…**

Ambos suspiraron al ver como Facundo se encontraba observando por el rabillo del ojo a través de la abertura que había en el armario. Ambos se resignaron a salir para luego ser escoltados por Facundo fuera del cuarto.

Los cuatro ya se encontraban en el sofá de la casa sentados uno a un lado del otro, como era de esperarse el único feliz era Facundo. Lucas parecía un jodido jugador de baloncesto con esas pintas, Axel al negarse a utilizar ropa elegante se colocó una camiseta normal con una corbata dibujada en ella, Max se veía de arriba abajo, usaba una chaqueta negra y una camiseta blanca, lo única similitud que compartían los tres es que usaban pantalones oscuros. ¿Fonnie? Fonnie ni hablar, usaba un moño rojo en su cuello y tenía un peinado para ambos lados como si fuera un mayordomo de película.

 **Fonnie: . . . :c**

 **Max: Si Fonnie, al menos nosotros nos vemos más normales**

Los cuatro observaron a Facundo el cual llevaba su típica vestimenta de fiesta con su camisa roja favorita. Obviamente los cuatro comenzaron a observarse los unos y hablaban en voz baja mientras Facundo se tiraba una cantidad absurda de perfumen encima a lo lejos de ellos en el sofá.

 **Max: ¿Dónde están los demás?**

 **Axel: Todos salieron mientras estabas toda la tarde pulsando ese botón, pendejo**

 **Max: El destino de Corea dependía de ese botón, amigo**

 **Lucas: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Max: ¡Buena esa Fonnie! Si dejamos una nota vendrán en nuestro rescate, solo tenemos que aguantar un poco durante la fiesta, nada de otro mundo**

 **Axel: Ya lo hice**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Max: ¡Ustedes dos son unos putos genios! Fonnie, si no tuvieras tanto gel te abrazaría**

 **Fonnie: . . . :c**

 **Lucas: Tiene razón, apestas a gel Fonnie**

 **Facundo: ¡Listo! Vamos chicos**

 **Los tres: YAY…**

 **Fonnie: . . . c:**

Los cuatro seguidos de Fonnie por detrás dando saltitos llegaron al garaje de la casa, al entrar todos a excepción de Max se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la puerta principal del garaje destrozada y dentro de este, junto al Audi y la camioneta 100% nigga de Lucas se encontraba un jodido Lamborghini aventador, al cual Max rápidamente se acercó comenzando a acariciar el capo.

 **Max: Oh dios mío, es un sueño…**

 **Axel: ¿P-Pero qué coño?...**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Cuánto pagaste por esto!?**

 **Max: De hecho, no pague nada por el**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Eh!?**

 **Max: ¿Recuerdan el día que me enferme y Mangle me mando a comprar leche?**

 **Lucas: Oh si, que buen día**

 **Max: Pues me lleve el Audi de Axel y me metí en una competencia de botes y unos negros apostaron este hermoso auto**

 **Axel: P-Pero mi Audi no da rebotes**

 **Max: Oye, no me mires a mí, ya quedo claro que no tengo idea de lo que hago cuanto estoy enfermo**

 **Lucas: Espera ¿Y al final trajiste la leche?**

 **Max: No… pero conseguí un par de coches para tener la casa un tiempo más y esta preciosidad, además será un gran capítulo algún día**

Max continuó acariciandoel capo de aquella preciosidad de la automotriz mientras que sus compañeros observaban aún con la boca abierta lo que había hecho su amigo.

 **Axel: Bueno, siempre podemos venderlo**

 **Max: Jódete, tú ya tienes tu jodido Audi y PS4, déjanos tener cosas bonitas a nosotros también**

 **Lucas: En eso tiene razón, yo tengo mi COD**

 **Max: No sé si a ello yo lo llamaría bonito…**

 **Axel: No con esos gráficos**

 **Lucas: Solo cierren la boca y vámonos de una vez antes de que los mate**

Axel se subió a su vehículo de siempre junto con Fonnie, mientras que Lucas se subió a su camioneta de 100% nigga. Ambos se adelantaron a salir, con el enorme desastre que había causado Max ni siquiera había puerta principal en el garaje. Facundo se subió al nuevo vehículo de Max y ambos se observaron antes de arrancar.

 **Facundo: Mola…**

 **Max: Si, con esta preciosidad ligar será pan comido**

 **Facundo: ¿Tú quieres ligar?**

 **Max: No te ilusiones, apuesta**

 **Facundo: ¿Quién y cuanto?**

 **Max: Lucas, toda la paga de un mes…**

Facundo dejo escapar un silbido para luego ambos observar al frente, luego de este sacó un par de lentes de sol y ambos se los colocaron para luego asentir con una mirada llena de determinación.

 **Facundo: Max, tú y yo seremos el mejor equipo para ligar**

 **Max: Seh, vamos allá**

Luego de que ambos chocaran sus puños y asintieran nuevamente, salieron por la puerta del garaje que aún seguía intacta haciendo otro agujero a la puerta del garaje a un lado del que ya estaba, luego de eso el coche acelero perdiéndose en la lejanía como los de los otros dos.

Obviamente cuando los tres vehículos se encontraban reduciendo su velocidad para aparcar frente a la escuela la mayoría de estudiantes que se encontraban fuera se quedaron observando los vehículos con la boca abierta. Mientras Lucas y Axel aparcaban como harían normalmente cualquier persona normal, Jimmy se encontraba en la acera dejando su nueva bicicleta que tanto le había costado comprar en la calle a un lado de la acera.

 **Jimmy: Bueno, ahora dejare mi nueva bicicleta aquí y podre-…**

Jimmy volteo nuevamente en dirección a donde se encontraba su bicicleta para observar con terror como un Lamborghini aplastaba su nueva bicicleta y la dejaba echa polvo en el suelo debajo de su enorme tamaño. Luego de tocar el claxon un par de veces y ambos bajarse aún con aquellas gafas de sol comenzaron a caminar hasta colocarse junto a Jimmy y observar la bicicleta.

 **Facundo: Uy…**

 **Max: Oh lo siento Jimmy, toma cómprate algo bonito**

Luego de que Jimmy se quedara observándoles con una expresión de "¿Por qué?" Max le arrojo una moneda de veinticinco centavos en sus manos, para que luego ambos como si no hubieran hecho nada caminaran hasta encontrarse con sus otros dos amigos y entraran en la fiesta.

Al entrar en la fiesta observaron el enorme patio de la escuela a completa oscuras iluminado por algunas luces en el techo. La música electrónica sonaba a un volumen bastante alto y varios estudiantes bailaban en la pista u otros simplemente se quedaban en sus grupos de amigos, incluso habían puesto una barra de bebidas y todo, el lugar parecía una jodida discoteca más que su escuela de todos los días.

 **Facundo: Esto si es una fiesta…**

 **Max: Joder…**

 **Lucas: Espera ¿Está es nuestra escuela?**

 **Axel: Incluso yo debo admitir que el lugar está bastante bien**

 **Fonnie: . . . :O**

Mientras tanto fuera de la escuela, el maletero del coche de Axel comenzó a dar unos pequeños botes hasta que finalmente se abrió. De este salió Bonnie estirándose mientras lanzaba una manta y una almohada al suelo como si nada, luego de observar a su alrededor alzo una de sus cejas al ver que no se encontraba en el garaje de la casa, sino que se encontraba en la escuela de los cuatro.

 **Bonnie: ¿Uh? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?...**

En eso observo a un enorme cartel sobre la escuela que ponía "Fiesta de graduación", a lo que luego de observar los coches de los cuatro se dio cuenta al instante de que se podrían encontrar allí, luego de revolver un poco el maletero donde se encontraba saco un libro que ponía en el titulo "Cómo hacer homosexual a una persona en diez simples pasos", luego de observarlo unos momentos salió del maletero y se dispuso a entrar en la fiesta.

Mientras tanto dentro de la fiesta los cuatro se encontraban en una esquina del enorme patio de la escuela, en eso tres viejos amigos de los cuatro se acercaron a estos. Nuevamente el grupo original estaba reunido.

 **Axel: You**

 **Franco: ¿Qué tal todo?**

 **Max: Un momento ¿Ustedes no lo habían palmado en McDonald?**

 **Nicolás: Nos escapamos del payaso**

 **Emilio: Ese hijo de puta corre rápido, casi no la contamos**

 **Lucas: Mierda…**

 **Max: Bueno, ya que estamos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué tal si discutimos sobre cual es el mejor juego? Aún teníamos pendiente eso**

 **Axel: Metal gear solid cinco**

 **Lucas: No, el mejor es Call of duty ghost**

 **Facundo: Perra por favor, Destiny**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué hago si no tengo internet?**

 **Facundo: Pues… tenemos carreras**

 **Axel: Son una copia de Mario kart**

 **Facundo: ¡No compares a Destiny con Mario kart puta!**

 **Max: Prefiero Half life tres**

 **Axel: ¡Pero si aún no sale!**

 **Max: Pero saldrá y cuando lo haga, les pateara el culo a todos ustedes**

 **Nicolas: Chicos, yo creo qué-…**

 **Todos los demás: ¡Tú cállate!**

 **Nicolas: Ahora por eso no los invitare a jugar al Smash, putos…**

 **Emilio: Yo creo que mortal kombat es el mejor juego**

 **Axel: Bueno, siempre te gano en eso de todos modos**

 **Emilio: ¡Te mató!**

 **Agustin: ¡FIFA!**

En ese momento un viejo amigo de los cuatro, Agustin había aparecido de golpe en medio de la conversación. Obviamente en el momento en que menciono FIFA hasta la música se detuvo de golpe como un disco rallado, todos en el lugar observaron al pobre diablo con una cara de mala muerte mientras que este reía de manera nerviosa y se retiraba a la barra de bebidas mientras los demás lo seguían con sus miradas asesinas.

 **Axel: A la mierda, iré ahogar mis penas en alcohol, vamos Fonnie…**

 **Fonnie: . . . e.e**

 **Lucas: Bueno Max, ya sabes que-…**

 **Max: Si, ligar… lo tengo**

 **Facundo: Yo iré a por las rubias chicos~**

Axel comenzó a caminar en dirección a las bebidas seguido de Fonnie el cual daba saltitos con una sonrisa como de costumbre. Lucas se retiró junto con Max a otra parte del patio y Facundo, froto sus manos al ver como un grupo de rubias pasaba frente a él, para luego sonreír y comenzar a seguirles en su dirección.

La fiesta ya llevaba media hora desde que los cuatro llegaron. Facundo se encontraba con el brazo sosteniéndose contra un muro acorralando una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios mientras este sonreía de manera confiada.

 **Facundo: Entonces ¿Me das tú número?**

 **C. Random: Claro, aquí tienes**

La chica le entrego un pequeño papel a Facundo y luego de guardarlo este la hizo a un lado y se acercó a otra rubia que se encontraba a un lado de donde estos días antes estaban ligando.

 **Facundo: Hola guapa~**

 **C. Random: ¡Es mi mejor amiga!**

 **Facundo: Y es rubia~**

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la pista de baile se encontraba Max parado frente a una chica mientras observaba atentamente un teléfono rosa con datos sobre la chica aún por descubrir como si fuera Huniepop.

 **Max: Hmm… ¿Qué copa usas?**

Luego de decir aquello el pobre ya se encontraba en el suelo luego de haber recibido una buena bofetada por la compañera de curso de Max que se retiraba ofendida por la pregunta, luego de reincorporarse se sacudió el polvo y lanzo el teléfono a un lado.

 **Max: A la mierda, tendré que cambiar de táctica si quiero ganar**

Por otra parte, Lucas se encontraba en otro lado de la fiesta observando a una chica que se encontraba sola sentada en una silla junto a la barra de bebidas, al parecer era bastante tímida pero también bonita.

 **Lucas: Vamos… solo liga, solo liga**

Lucas asintió con determinación y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica pero justo al estar frente a ella y a punto de decir algo un grupo de negros se interpuso entre ambos y en su camino mientras este comenzaba a retroceder aterrado.

 **Lucas: Oh no, ustedes no…**

 **Negros: ¡BRO!**

 **Lucas: ¡NO ME TOQUEN ESCORÍAS!**

El grupo de negros envolvió a Lucas comenzando a llevárselo en medio de todo el enorme grupo abultado de sus "Bro" mientras este gritaba por ayuda, mientras que eso pasaba de fondo Axel se encontraba en la barra con un vaso vació en una de sus manos. En eso Bonnie ya se encontraba dentro de la fiesta sentándose a su lado en la barra.

 **Bonnie: Hola Axel**

 **Axel: ¡Bon! Has venido a la fiesta, venga saluda a Max**

 **Bonnie: ¿Eh?...**

En eso Axel señalo a un lado suyo donde se encontraba un cactus sobre la silla y con un vaso frente a este aún lleno de bebida.

 **Bonnie: Eso es un cactus…**

 **Axel: ¡Bon! Que Max está sensible hoy, no le digas cosas como esa…**

 **Mesero: Lleva bebiendo desde hace media hora, incluso se tomo un líquido verde que tenia debajo de la barra**

Bonnie alzo una de sus cejas mientras el mesero al otro lado de la barra limpiaba un vaso de cristal con un trapo limpio. Bonnie abrió el libro que traía consigo rápidamente, observando el paso uno de la primera que ponía "Paso uno: Emborráchalo hasta que no este consciente".

 **Bonnie: Sírvale otra ronda, yo invito**

 **Mesero: Si usted cree que es buena idea, no diré que no…**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la fiesta Max se encontraba cruzado de brazos junto a una mesa de comidas, en eso una chica de piel morena y cabellos oscuros comenzó a darle unos golpecitos en el hombro derecha mientras este suspiraba.

 **Max: Por dios Jazmín, para ya**

 **Jazmín: Hoy andas de ligón ¿Eh Max?~**

 **Max: Es por una apuesta, nada más…**

 **Jazmín: Si claro señor de la fiesta~**

 **Max: ¿Yo? Me ofendes pensando que soy como Facundo**

 **Jazmín: Te estoy tomando el pelo ¿Y cómo están tú y tus amigos?**

 **Max: Bueno-…**

 **Jazmín: ¿Esa no es tú amiga?**

 **Max: ¿Eh?**

En eso Max observo al frente y su vieja amiga Elisa se encontraba ya frente a este con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. En eso se inclino frente a Max y este hizo lo mismo retrocediendo un poco.

 **Max: ¿Eli? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Elisa: Uh, que mala gente. Y yo que vengo a felicitarte por haber terminado tus estudios y ni a bailar me invitas…**

 **Max: L-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo… de hecho, no planeaba asistir a esta fiesta ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?**

 **Elisa: Tú amigo Facundo se lo paso publicando sobre la fiesta en Facebook**

 **Max: Ya me lo esperaba…**

 **Elisa: ¿Y bien? ¿Bailamos?**

Max estaba a punto de responder hasta que de golpe se quedo en silenció mientras observaba a su amiga, se encontraba tan bien arreglada como siempre. En eso cuando estaba a punto de decir que si se inclino a un lado de esta recordando algo terrible ¡Elisa estaba en la misma fiesta que Facundo el adicto a las rubias!

 **Facundo: . . . Huele a rubia fresca…**

Facundo dejo en medio ligue a otra rubia en medio de la pista de baila y se lanzó de cara directo al suelo comenzando a olfatear y arrastrarse en dirección a donde se encontraban ambos. Max comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa y se colocó detrás de su amiga.

 **Max: S-Si, pero antes deberíamos ir al baño**

 **Elisa: ¿Q-Qué? ¿Juntos? ¿Max te volviste loco?**

 **Max: Es algo normal ¿Somos mejores amigos no?**

 **Elisa: P-Pero…**

 **Max: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!**

Este comenzó a empujar a su amiga a toda velocidad alejándose del acechante Facundo un poco más hasta llegar a la zona de los baños, en eso Elisa se quedo observando ambas puertas una a un lado de otra mientras Max continuaba observando en dirección a donde se encontraba Facundo arrastrándose con la cara en el suelo olfateando como un perro.

 **Elisa: ¿Max que tienes planeado?**

 **Max: Eh, yo nada… entremos a este**

 **Elisa: ¿Q-Qué? ¡Max es el baño de hombres!**

Max nuevamente comenzó a guiar a su amiga solo que esta vez tomando su mano, entrando rápidamente en el baño de hombres como si meter a su amiga en ese lugar no significara nada de otro mundo. Luego de eso la dejo parada en medio y se acercó a la puerta asomándose por ella observando con terror como ya se encontraba en la mesa de comidas olfateando a un pobre chico que alzaba una de sus cejas y sostenía un vaso en su mano.

 **C. Random: Eh…**

 **Facundo: Cállate amigo, estoy buscando a la rubia**

 **C. Random: . . .**

Elisa seguía dentro con sus manos cubriendo su pecho, en eso bajo su mirada al suelo mientras suspiraba completamente nerviosa y se sumergía en sus pensamientos _"Y-Ya entiendo, asique así es como quiere hacerlo… n-no importa, solo no te muestres muy nerviosa"_.

 **Elisa: B-Bueno Max, estoy lista para-…**

En eso al voltear observo como la puerta se cerraba de golpe para luego escuchar como la puerta era cerrada con llave, obviamente al notar eso se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Max al otro lado se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta.

 **Elisa: ¿¡M-Max!?**

 **Max: Eh… la puerta se cerró por el viento y no encuentro la llave, dame un minuto**

 **Facundo: ¿Max?... ¿Qué haces bloqueando el baño?**

Max pego un grito de niña al notar como Facundo ya se encontraba frente a él observándole con los ojos entrecerrados y extrema desconfianza.

 **Max: H-Hola Facundo…**

 **Facundo: ¿Vino Eli a la fiesta?**

 **Max: ¿Eli? No para nada, a ella no le gustan las fiestas… las odia**

 **Facundo: Oh… eso resta muchos puntos a la pobre, no importa ¿Seguro que no vino? Sentí el aroma de una rubia fresca y pensé que era tu amiga**

 **Max: No, para nada… de seguro es otra rubia**

 **Facundo: Hmm… vale**

Facundo se retiró lentamente haciendo el gesto de "Te estoy viendo" mientras Max se desplomaba sobre la puerta del baño dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Luego de observar por detrás de su hombro la puerta del baño volvió a suspirar, solo que esta vez con pesadez al tener que quedarse allí.

Lucas se encontraba caminando en dirección a la barra mientras temblaba levemente con un tic en el ojo derecho con un rostro se psicópata que acababa de cometer un asesinato. Mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre del rostro hasta que llego a donde se encontraban Axel y Bonnie sentados en la barra, sentándose a un lado de ellos.

 **Lucas: Hola Axel**

 **Axel: ¡Oh! Hola panda**

 **Lucas: ¿Panda?...**

 **Mesero: Ya no distingue nada desde que comenzó a beber**

 **Axel: Mira panda, vino mi novia Bon**

 **Lucas: Ese es Bonni-…**

 **Bonnie: Lucas, si te atreves a decir algo más y arruinas mis planes yo mismo me encargare de que seas un Uke**

 **Lucas: . . . Sírvame un trago por favor…**

 **Axel: ¡El panda se une a la fiesta!**

 **Lucas: Ugh… voy a pegarle…**

En eso Facundo se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos nuevamente con la cara pegada al suelo arrastrándose y olfateando como si fuera un jodido perro de rescate, en eso Lucas alzo una de sus cejas al verlo.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué mierda haces?**

 **Axel: ¡Moby dik!**

 **Facundo: ¡OYE! Uh, no importa… ¿No han visto una rubia virgen por aquí?**

 **Lucas: ¿Y cómo voy a saber si una rubia es virgen? No seas pendejo Facundo**

 **Facundo: ¡Oh por dios es tan sencillo! Como se viste, como camina, su aroma… es demasiado fácil saberlo, bueno no importa… seguiré en mi búsqueda**

Facundo nuevamente se encontraba frente a Max observándole con desconfianza mientras Max negaba con la cabeza y con las manos frente a la puerta del baño.

 **Facundo: Max, quiero ir al baño**

 **Max: ¿Qué? ¿Y para qué quieres eso?**

 **Facundo: Solo porque tengo ganas ¿Por qué más?...**

 **Max: Eh, yo…**

 **Elisa: ¡Max! ¡Ya sácame de aquí!**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué fue eso?...**

 **Max: E-Eh… ¡Nada!**

Facundo se acercaba peligrosamente a Max, mientras que en la barra Lucas observaba con una expresión de "WTF" como Axel estaba a punto de besarse con Bonnie. Eso fue hasta que de golpe se abrieron las puertas principales y entro por la puerta la coneja celeste amada por todos, en ese momento la música se detuvo y todos observaron a la coneja entrar, el silenció se había hecho presente.

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué mierda pasa aquí!?**

 **Axel: Oigan todos, vino el hermano de Bon ¡Hola Bonnie!**

En ese momento todos en la fiesta, todos observaron aterrados como Axel agitaba una de sus manos en un gesto de saludo mientras Bon arqueaba una de sus cejas. En eso el resto de animatrónicos entro siendo guiados por Bon, todos en la fiesta se habían detenido al ver como todos los animatrónicos entraban como si nada.

En eso Toy Chica llego y se colocó a un lado de Facundo observándole con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Max agradecía en sus adentros a la polluela, si no fuera un mal momento la abrazaría como agradecimiento.

 **T. Chica: Amor, dame tú teléfono**

 **Facundo: P-Pero…**

 **T. Chica: Dámelo… después de todo prometiste no ligar en esta fiesta ¿Verdad?**

 **Facundo: Eh…**

Facundo rio de manera nerviosa mientras entregaba su teléfono a la polluela, luego de que esta revisara la agenda clavo una mirada asesina directa a Facundo, para luego guardar el teléfono y tomarle de la oreja llevándoselo lejos, cosa que alegro a Max completamente.

 **Max: ¡Si! Sobrevivirá más tiempo…**

 **Foxy: ¿Quién?**

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

Max se dio un facelpam deseando que su pesadilla no fuera real, pero lo era. Foxy se encontraba junto a su hermana parado frente a Max el cual seguía bloqueando la puerta del baño.

 **Foxy: ¿Qué pasa Max?**

 **Max: N-Nada…**

 **Mangle: Que bueno que no vino esa amiga tuya…**

 **Foxy: Si, sino hubiéramos tenido que asesinarla**

 **Mangle: No debí preocuparme tanto…**

 **Max: S-Si… que bueno que no vino…**

En el momento que ambos zorros se retiraron lagunas de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Max mientras daba su cabeza contra la puerta. La fiesta continuó su curso, pero desde que los animatrónicos habían llegado nadie bailaba o se atrevía hablar en voz baja, todos estaban aterrados con la coneja que se encontraba sentada junto a Axel y a Bonnie en la barra.

 **Bon: Axel ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?**

 **Axel: ¡Bonnie! ¿Cómo estas? Mira, invite a tu hermana tal y como me dijeron**

 **Bon: A mi hermana, que bien…**

 **Axel: Si, ya sabes… tal vez si me embriagaras tendrías oportunidad, pero si Bon se enterase te mataría**

 **Bon: Si, me mataría…**

Bon clavo su mirada asesina a Bonnie el cual sonreía de manera nerviosa mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente. _"Me voy a morir, de nuevo y por mi hermana…"_ eso pensaba mientras Bon le observaba, sabía lo que le esperaba por lo que había hecho.

 **Axel: Por cierto Bonnie, saluda a Max…**

 **Bon: ¿E-Eso es un cactus?...**

 **Mesero: No gastes saliva…**

 **Lucas: Creo que también de paso ahogo su cerebro…**

 **Axel: Jódete panda**

 **Lucas: Ugh ¿Por qué no tengo mi COD?**

 **Axel: Oh, esa mierda de malos gráficos que juega el negro**

 **Lucas: ¡. . .!**

Lucas se levanto de su asiento y paso a un lado de Bon para luego darle un golpe directo en la cara a Axel, pero este se quedo observándole como si nada.

 **Lucas: ¿Pero qué coño?...**

 **Axel: El dolor está en la mente… bueno, no, en realidad el alcohol elimina el dolor**

 **Lucas: . . . Toma, bebe**

Lucas tomó un vaso que estaba a un lado de la barra y se lo entrego a Axel, este lo bebió y al terminar comenzó a escupir a un lado mientras le observaba sujetando su cuello.

 **Axel: ¿Qué mierda era eso?...**

 **Lucas: Agua bendita**

 **Axel: ¿¡Quieres matarme negro!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Me llamaste panda toda la fiesta!**

 **Axel: Pero los pandas son negros y blancos, tu no tienes nada blanco**

 **Lucas: Tú te lo buscaste**

Nuevamente Lucas le dio un golpe directo en el rostro a Axel y esta vez si le dolió provocando que retrocediera levantándose de su asiento. En eso todos los compañeros a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar "¡PELEA!" para que luego la pelea comenzara a expandirse por toda la fiesta como si fuera un bar de piratas a lo AC IV.

La pelea se expandió tan rápido que Axel se separo de Lucas y ambos tomaron distintos caminos apartando a sus propios compañeros a golpes. Lucas llego entre todo el desmadre hasta donde se encontraba Max el cual observaba toda la pelea con una ceja en alto aún en la puerta, en eso le sonrió a Lucas pero este le dio un golpe directo en la cara.

 **Max: ¡Auch! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME PEGAS!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Defiéndete! ¡Marica!**

 **Max: P-Pero yo no hice nada…**

Nuevamente le dio otro golpe y este retrocedió sobándose la mejilla en la que se lo había dado descaradamente.

 **Max: ¡Auch! Lucas, sabes que yo no…**

 **Lucas: ¡Qué te defiendas! Con esa actitud Facundo se terminara acostando con Eli en tu cara**

Esta vez Lucas acertó un golpe más fuerte provocando que este cayera al suelo de cara causando un fuerte estruendo, en eso todos los que se encontraban peleando a su alrededor se detuvieron emitiendo un "Oh…" por el fuerte golpe que le había dado. En eso Max comenzó a levantarse tambaleando un poco hasta que finalmente logro colocarse firme, los mechones de su cabello solo dejaban uno de sus ojos visibles el cual comenzó a brillar con intensidad en un tono carmesí variando entre intervalos de segundo en el ámbar.

 **Lucas: Ay mierda, la cague…**

Mientras tanto Facundo se encontraba a un lado de Axel observando la pelea a su alrededor teniendo que quitarse un par de compañeros encima. En eso ambos observaron como entre tantas personas peleando entre ellas salía disparado el negro por los aires sobre todas las personas.

 **Facundo: ¡Damn!**

 **Axel: Yo pido de compañero al que hizo eso**

En eso más personas comenzaron a salir disparadas por los aires y el que hacía esto parecía estar acordándose a ellos. En eso el buen Jimmy salió corriendo de entre todas las personas y tomo a Axel por los hombros mientras lo observaba lleno de terror.

 **Jimmy: ¡ÉL REGRESO! ¡ÉL!-…**

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una mano lo tomo por su camisa desde su espalda y lo mando a volar como los demás en un simple movimiento hacían el aire, en eso logro distinguir que era Max el que se encontraba frente a él y había mandado a volar al pobre Jimmy.

 **Axel: Mierda Max… ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza?**

 **Max: . . .**

 **Axel: Eh… ¿Hacemos equipo?...**

En eso observo como este se inclinaba comenzando a observarle detenidamente de arriba abajo, luego de lo que parecía ser una inspección. Este solo se le quedo observando unos largos segundos mientras la pelea a su alrededor seguía.

 **Max: Neh, bueno… no pierdo nada**

 **Axel: Eh ¿Gracias?...**

En eso Lucas entro de golpe entre toda la gente como el matón de Uncharted 3 observando molestos a ambos, para luego acercarse listo para golpear a Axel. Max sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo contra este sujetándolo del cuello.

 **Max: ¡Pégale con la silla!**

 **Axel: Oky**

Axel como si nada y al encontrarse a un lado de la barra tomo uno de los taburetes y con este golpeo directo a Lucas el cual seguía sin moverse, se notaba molesto y parecía un jodido mastodonte, en eso Facundo apareció de golpe quitándole a Max de encima llevándoselo lejos de ambos. En eso Lucas se recupero y observo molesto a Axel el cual reía de manera nerviosa, luego de esto lo tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a pasarlo a través de la barra como en el Uncharted 3, rompiendo vasos y botellas en el camino para luego arrojarlo al final de la barra con fuerza, solo que como no había segundo piso solo salió disparado cayendo sobre la mesa de comida donde un grupo se encontraba aún sin sumarse a la pelea, solo limitándose a robar la comida. Este al caer y aplastar la comida hizo que el grupo se enojara y por lo tanto le tomasen levantándolo y metiéndolo nuevamente en la pelea.

 **Axel: ¡Eh! Que son como cinco contra uno**

En eso nuevamente Max apareció de entre la multitud de gente que seguía peleando alrededor pateando a uno de los del grupo, causando que este saliera disparado como si lo hubiera golpeado uno de los animatrónicos con los que viven.

 **Axel: Mierda Max, enserio… ¿Qué tienes?**

 **Max: Déjame a mi limpiar esto… si te metes te matare**

 **Axel: Vale, joder… que actitud**

Luego de unos cinco minutos aproximadamente Max se encontraba parado junto a Axel en medio de la pista de baile con absolutamente todos los de la fiesta en el suelo completamente golpeados a excepción de los animatrónicos que observaban todo desde una esquina sentados en un par de sillas, los cuales saludaron a ambos cuando estos observaron ese lugar.

 **Axel: Max… cuando dijiste que ibas a limpiar todo no pensé que era TODO**

 **Max: Ellos se lo buscaron por imbéciles y en cuanto encuentre a los que empezaron esta mierda…**

 **Axel: E-Eh si, se lo merecen por imbéciles, de seguro ya le diste una buena**

Max seguía con aquellos orbes brillantes en ámbar hasta que de golpe apareció Facundo volteándolo bruscamente para luego lanzarle un poco del agua bendita que antes Lucas le había dado a Axel.

 **Facundo: ¡Vete demonio!**

 **Max: . . .**

Max observo con los ojos entrecerrados a Facundo el cual reía de manera nerviosa, luego de un buen golpe directo en la cabeza el pobre ya se encontraba en el suelo con dos "X" en sus ojos, cayendo junto a la pila de compañeros que Max antes noqueó.

 **Max: Ahora si, creo que ya son todos**

 **Axel: Mierda Max, esto se ve tan mal como COD**

 **Max: Buena esa~**

Max dejo escapar una leve carcajada pero antes de que ambos pudieran pensar en algo más Lucas apareció de golpe llevándose a Axel de corrido con una embestida contra el baño de hombres, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y causando que ambos quedaran aturdidos dentro como en Uncharted.

 **Axel: Ugh, mierda nigga…**

 **Elisa: ¡Muchas gracias! Quería ir al baño…**

 **Lucas: Ya estas en un baño…**

 **Elisa: ¡No iré al baño de hombres!**

 **Ambos: Delicada…**

Elisa se retiró del baño y en eso Lucas comenzó a tronar sus puños mientras Axel comenzaba a reincorporarse frente a él.

 **Axel: Ya estoy contigo… solo dame un minuto para…**

En ese momento Axel acertó un puño directo en su estomago, aunque Lucas solo alzo una de sus cejas observándole con una expresión que solo decía "¿Really?" para luego tomarlo como en Uncharted levantándolo en el aire, para luego arrojarlo dentro de una de las letrinas.

En eso como en el juego original en el que se basa todo este desmadre, Axel rápidamente tomo la tapa del retrete antes de que pudiera golpearle otra vez, dándole con la tapa de cerámica en la cara directamente, mientras la cámara se ponía lenta. Luego de eso Lucas se desplomo por el golpe cayendo de cara en el retrete mientras Axel aprovechaba para salir del baño mientras agitaba su mano para ahuyentar el aroma. Al salir se acercó a Max, el cual se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo picando a Facundo.

 **Axel: ¿Qué haces?**

 **Max: T-Todos están noqueados ¿Qué paso? ¿Bon se enojo?**

Max observo a Axel y este notó que nuevamente se encontraba con sus orbes verdes de siempre.

 **Axel: No, lo has hecho tú**

 **Max: ¿Yo? Buena broma~**

 **Axel: Ugh, solo vámonos a casa, esta pelea me dejo agotado**

 **Max: Si, estoy de acuerdo…**

Luego de haber avisado a los animatrónicos, haber encontrado a Fonnie tirado de cabeza cobre la mesa con botellas a su alrededor y haber tenido que cargar a los otros dos, finalmente se habían largado dejando la fiesta que habían arruinado.

En eso del baño de mujeres salió Elisa la cual al ver todo fuera se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, en eso unas sirenas se escucharon fuera de la escuela y luego de unos minutos varios agentes de policía entraron y apuntaron con sus armas a Elisa, la única en pie en todo el lugar.

 **Policía: ¡Alto! ¡Queda detenida! ¡CRIMINAL!**

 **Elisa: No puede ser verdad…**

Las horas habían pasado y los cuatro se encontraban en el sofá sentados como de costumbre observando la televisión como si nada hubiera pasado, en las noticias mostraban que unos cuatro idiotas habían causado una pelea que llevo a varios heridos en una escuela.

 **Max: Me pregunto quienes habrán sido esos idiotas…**

 **Facundo: Seh…**

Los demás se encontraban como de costumbre con sus asuntos dejando a los cuatro tranquilamente como todos los días en el sofá. En eso el timbre de la casa sonó y Facundo se levanto, al abrir la puerta sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver como dos policías se encontraban con Elisa en medio esposada.

 **Facundo: ¡Oh gracias! Me ahorraron el tiempo de esposarla**

 **Policía 1: ¿Disculpe?**

 **Axel: ¡QUITA!**

Axel empujo al suelo a Facundo y este cayó directamente de cara, en eso se asomo levantando el dedo índice en alto mientras los policías arqueaban una ceja.

 **Axel: ¡No pueden probar que tengo la droga!**

 **Policía 2: ¿Axel?**

 **Axel: Oh, falsa alarma, hola chicos…**

 **Policía 1: No vinimos por eso… pero esta chica dice conocer a alguien que vive aquí**

 **Axel: Haber… esperen ¡MAX!**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué pasa!?**

 **Axel: ¡Tú amiga!**

En eso Max se acercó tomando la puerta, en eso ambos policías nuevamente alzaron una de sus cejas y le observaron.

 **Policía 1: ¿Conoces a esta chica?**

 **Max: Si…**

 **Policía 2: Bien, entonces tú pagaras la fianza… son veinte de los grandes**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!? Ay verga… adiós a mi coche nuevo…**

 **Axel: Chicos…**

 **Policía 1: Uh, vale… joder, nunca nos dejas estafar a tus amigos**

 **Policía 2: Aquí la tienes, chico**

Ambos sujetos empujaron de golpe a Elisa, la cual por poco tropezaba de no ser porque Max la había atrapado en sus brazos, recostó su cabeza cobre la de ella mientras observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a los dos sujetos que se retiraban.

 **Elisa: Gracias Axel…**

 **Axel: Si, lo que sea… deberías acompañar a tu segunda novia**

 **Max: Muy gracioso…**

 **Axel: No era broma para mí…**

Axel se retiró nuevamente dentro mientras que Facundo seguía en el suelo adolorido por el empujón que se había llevado.

Luego de haber conducido una hora gracias al nuevo vehículo de Max y debido a que la casa de Elisa estaba un tanto lejos. Finalmente Max ya se encontraba parado frente a Elisa, ambos frente a la puerta de su casa.

 **Elisa: Gracias por traerme…**

 **Max: Fue mi culpa que te metieras en problemas, lo siento…**

 **Elisa: No te culpes por eso, ya se como son ustedes cuatro**

 **Max: S-Si, bueno… debería irme…**

Max se giro sobre si mismo para regresar al vehículo, pero al momento de dar unos pasos sintió como su mano derecha era apretada con fuerza por las dos manos de su amiga. Se negó a voltear pero entendía el mensaje de que quería decirle algo.

 **Elisa: ¿L-Lo dejaste salir verdad?...**

 **Max: Eli, sabes que cada vez es más difícil de controlar…**

 **Elisa: Deberías intentar tomártelo con calma…**

 **Max: ¿C-Cómo?...**

Los puños de Max se cerraron con fuerza, apretando por unos instantes las manos de su amiga y provocando que esta dejara escapar un quejido por lo bajo.

 **Max: ¿Cómo podría? Sabes muy bien lo que hice…**

 **Elisa: Max, deberías dejar de pensar en eso…**

 **Max: ¡No puedo! ¿¡Cómo podría olvidar las cosas malas que eh hecho!?**

Max giro su vista a través de uno de sus hombros, observando a su amiga con su ojo izquierdo nuevamente en ese brillante ámbar tan cautivante.

 **Max: Y quien sabe que más eh hecho cuando no estaba consciente… ¿¡Cómo podría dejar de pensar en las cosas malas que he hecho como si nada!?**

Max se giro sobre si mismo observando a Elisa con aquellos ojos brillando con intensidad, demostrando la furia que estaba en sus palabras ahora en su propio rostro, obviamente esto la hizo retroceder un poco, nuevamente, Max había sacado ese cuchillo que solía traer consigo en sus ropas sin que nadie lo notase. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo más, se vio interrumpido cuando el cuerpo de su amiga se encontraba rodeándole con sus brazos, y su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, se había lanzado a abrazarle a pesar de todo.

 **Elisa: Max, basta… lo hiciste para protegerme, no tienes que culparte por eso, yo no te culpare… solo detente**

 **Max: . . .**

 **Elisa: Te necesito, a ti Max…**

El filo del cuchillo apuntaba aún a Elisa, desde la espalda mientras los orbes ámbar se apagaban regresando a su color natural. Dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo, mientras cerraba sus parpados en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, sabía que no podía hacer nada para compensar sus errores cometidos. Sin embargo, la joven en sus brazos, delicada, vulnerable y hermosa, era lo que hacía que su locura se detuviera, el querer protegerla, ella era lo más importante para él, sabía perfectamente que sin ella probablemente perdería el control, era la única capaz de controlarle como nadie más, con un simple abrazo como el que ahora le había dado. Siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, no tendría el miedo de dañar a nadie más.

Ambos se separaron de aquel abrazo, Max sonrió de manera melancólica al ver los ojos de su amiga humedecidos, estiro su mano izquierda tomando la de su amiga, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos formando un fuerte enlace, para finalmente inclinarse y depositar un suave y cálido beso en su frente, mientras unas palabras se formaban en su mente.

 **Gracias, Eli.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **¿¡Alguien dijo última ronda de saludos!? ¡Vamos a ello!**

ZoroarkLover: **Bueno, siempre dicen que todo lo bueno tiene un final ¿No? Admito que incluso yo, el propio escritor que empezó con esto como puro hobbies por una tarde aburrida con su amigo echara de menos a estos cuatro idiotas y sus aventuras. ¡Saludos!**

Zono2010: **Realmente no tengo muchas ideas salvo WOC y poco más, al menos no planeadas para comenzar a realizar las historias pero espero pronto traer muchas más. Realmente lo de los problemas fue temporal pero ya estoy recuperándome del todo, gracias por la preocupación.~ ¡Saludos!**

Hashashin: **Esos cuatro son unos pendejos, no cambiaron y nunca cambiaran y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. ¡Saludos!**

Hero Grunt Ruvif: **Podría responder a tu review :D pero sería Spoiler, lee y disfruta buen amigo ¡Saludos!**

Nicole Kawaii: **No te sientas mal, Max sigue siendo bueno… es la doble personalidad la que actúa de modo distinto, eso se explica en la ficha. ¡Saludos!**

ZarcortFan25: **¡GAYS! -gritándole a la pobre pareja de comedía e historia(?)- Neh, es broma que los queremos muchos. Es una pena que todo los misterios serán revelados en las fichas, pero no se preocupen que para los que quieran seguir con la duda les marcare la sección spoiler. ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Podría responder a tu review también, pero también sería spoiler. :D ¡Saludos!**

Mariandanielagg: **En la ficha se explica todo~ ¡Saludos!**

Enightmare: **Vale, lo anotaré como posible lemon~ ¡Saludos!**

Aki Kurai-333: **Comprendo tu dolor amiga /3 Bueno, para todos los que quieran saber mucho más de los cuatro se explica en las fichas, ya avisare de eso abajo. ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Bueno!**

 **Antes de que comiencen a bombardearme con la pregunta de "¿¡Dónde está la ficha!? ¡Queremos las fichas! ¡Puto!" pues me temo que como el capítulo quedo muy largo no se subirán juntas, pero la buena noticia es que mañana tendrán un extra donde estarán las cuatro fichas de los personajes, con sus historias, datos, curiosidades y demás cosas que podrían interesarles totalmente fuera de la historia, solo será un extra. (Aviso de que podrían contener Spoiler sobre WOC, pero no se asusten que marcare las partes de Spoiler)**

 **En cuanto a la pregunta de si habrá otra temporada o algo, me temo que no puedo responder a eso por el momento, pero les aseguro que habrá un epilogó luego del capítulo 20 y las fichas el cual será el final definitivo de la historia, tendrán que esperar. Pero no se preocupen que este capítulo los entretendrá un buen rato y el epilogo no tomara nada de trabajo en comparación a este capítulo el cual es una monstruosidad, es el capítulo más largo que eh hecho en toda mi corta vida como escritor, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 (Final): Al final del año**

* * *

 **Parte 1: Navidad**

* * *

Un sujeto de gran bigote y de gran edad, gordo y vestido al estilo clásico con un sombrero de copa y chaleco negro sobre una camisa a cuadros tomo asiento en un sofá para una persona en el más típico escenario de una casa bien arreglada con una chimenea encendida.

 **Sujeto: ¡Hola mis niños! ¿Qué les parece si hoy vengo a traerles un cuento de navidad?**

El sujeto alzo sus cejas en alto para luego tomar un gran libro y colocarlo en sus piernas, para luego abrirlo en ellas y comenzar a echarle un ojo al resumen, luego levanto la vista y observo nuevamente al frente.

 **Sujeto: Hoy les contare una historia de navidad, llena de romance, acción, drama y mucho fanservice, tomen asiento mis niños pues el cuento esta por comenzar…**

El sujeto comenzó a desaparecer en esos filtros de cámara de mala calidad para luego cambiar la escena. La casa se encontraba como siempre en un acercamiento, solo que ahora todo a su alrededor se encontraba cubierto de nieve. Fuera de la casa se encontraba Axel, junto a Lucas y Fonnie los cuales jugaban en la nieve de fuera.

 **Lucas: ¡Haré un ángel de nieve!**

Lucas se tiro sobre la nieve de espaldas y comenzó a mover sus brazos e piernas comenzando a crear la figura en la nieve. Al terminar se levanto y observo su creación, para luego quedarse con la boca abierta al ver la figura de un jugador de baloncesto al más puto NBA.

 **Lucas: ¡MIERDA! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo todos los años?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

Fonnie se colocó junto a Lucas señalando la obra que el había hecho a su lado, Lucas alzo una de sus cejas en alto al notar como a su lado se encontraba la pequeña figura de nieve, la cual parecía ser la de un jodido demonio.

 **Axel: Oh… salió al padre**

 **Lucas: No mames Fonnie…**

 **Fonnie: :3**

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Facundo se encontraba bajando por el barandal de la escalera deslizándose por este, vestido con un suéter navideño (Muy feo por cierto) mientras sonreía como un completo imbécil para luego caer de cara al suelo al llegar al final y correr directo al árbol.

 **Facundo: ¡Es navidad! ¡Es navidad!**

 **T. Chica: Uh, amor. Aun estamos a víspera de navidad y ni siquiera eh terminado de preparar el árbol**

 **Facundo: ¿Q-Qué?**

Facundo observo donde se debería encontrar el árbol en una de las esquinas del salón principal, claro que estaba ahí pero sin adornar y aún con un poco de nieve desde que lo trajeron. En eso la novia de Facundo paso a un lado de este con una caja llena de adornos.

 **T. Chica: ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Max? Es el único que aún no se ha despertado**

 **Facundo: Está bien amor**

Mientras tanto, Max se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo plácidamente boca arriba solo en su habitación. En eso un fuerte golpe en su ventana le hizo despertarse y rápidamente tomo una escopeta que tenía junto a su cama y apunto a la ventana con una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro.

 **Max: ¡JA! Ya te tengo Santa, está vez no te-…**

La ventana del cuarto se abrió y una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas pero mucho más brillantes que los de Max se encontraba entrando por ella, cayendo sentada al suelo junto con una enorme bolsa que traía a sus espaldas.

 **Max: ¿P-Pero qué coño?...**

La hermosa joven se levanto del suelo sacudiendo la falda roja que traía puesta, traía un conjunto completamente rojo y bastante pequeño, junto con un sombrero de Santa. Dejando a la vista gran parte de sus piernas y el borde de sus lomas. Era realmente hermosa, y Max sin poder creer lo que pasaba seguía apuntando con la escopeta.

 **Max: T-Tú no eres el gordo barbudo al que quiero dispararle**

 **?: Hmm… ¿Tú eres Max? ¿No?**

 **Max: ¿Si?...**

La joven observo un pequeño papel entre los dedos de su mano y luego sonrió ampliamente, dejando la bolsa en el suelo donde se encontraba, para luego encaminarse en dirección a donde se encontraba este dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

 **Max: ¿Q-Quien eres tú?**

 **?: Soy Santa tonto, y eh venido a darte tu regalo de navidad**

 **Max: ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Por fin me traerán el PS4 que tanto pedí?**

 **Santa: Hmm, algo así~**

La joven chasqueo sus dedos debajo de su mentón luego de pensar por unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y sin el más mínimo miedo por el arma que se encontraba aún apuntándole, se subió en la cama en la que se encontraba Max, atrapando su cuerpo con el de ella.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?**

 **Santa: No hagas ruido, podrían descubrirnos~**

La hermosa mujer coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios del menor antes de que pudiera si quiera decir al más. Luego de eso se cómodo aún más sobre este, quitándole el arma de sus manos mientras comenzaba a recorrer con su dedo índice el cuello del menor yendo cada vez más y más abajo.

 **Santa: Has sido un niño bueno este año Max, te has ganado una recompensa~**

 **Max: P-Pero, tengo novia e hijas…**

 **Santa: Diviértete un poco como tus amigos, además ¿No es divertido el peligro de ser descubiertos?~**

Los ojos de Max se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de la joven que importándole poco lo que pensara tomo su rostro con sus manos. Luego de eso comenzó a romper la distancia entre ambos con su hermoso rostro adornado con el carmesí de sus mejillas, mientras una canción comenzaba a sonar en su cabeza.

 **¡MY MIND IS TELLING ME NO!**

Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer apreciándolo de arriba abajo o al menos lo que podía. Realmente era hermosa, no solo por ese atuendo de Santa en versión tan provocativa, sino por el hecho de que tenía un cuerpo perfecto que destacaba tanto como el de Toy Chica e inclusive Bon.

 **¡BUT MY BODY! MY BODY IS TELLING ME YES**

Finalmente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras se dejaba guiar por la hermosa Santa que lo tenía atrapado. Y luego de esperar unos segundos, el grito de su amigo Facundo le hizo saltar, observo de un lado a otro toda la habitación en donde se encontraba, seguía igual solo que sin la hermosa mujer sobre él, todo había sido un sueño.

 **Facundo: ¡Despierta Max! ¡Ya estamos en fechas festivas!**

 **Max: ¡NOOOO!**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué te pasa?...**

 **Max: Me acabas de arruinar el mejor sueño que eh tenido, hijo de puta…**

 **Facundo: Deja de lloriquear y levántate, tenemos que preparar todo aún**

Facundo se largo por la puerta en la que había entrado, dejando a Max sobre su cama con la mirada baja y los puños cerrados mientras una lágrima escapaba de él. Quitando a una lado esa escena un tanto "Peculiar", regresemos al mundo real.

Finalmente luego de arreglarse como siempre Max ya se encontraba bajando con la mirada directa al suelo junto a su animado amigo Facundo por las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, ya se encontraban sus otros dos amigos luego de haber jugado un buen rato en la nieve con Fonnie, al estar los cuatro juntos en el salón finalmente rompieron el silenció.

 **Facundo: ¡Chicos! Ya estamos en navidad ¿No es genial?**

 **Lucas: ¿Y qué tiene de especial? Lo único entretenido de hoy es ver como Max fracasa nuevamente en su intento de asesinar a Santa**

 **Max: ¡Jódete! Este es mi año ¡Yo lo sé!**

 **Axel: Max, mira el contador de una jodida vez**

Max observo a un cartel puesto junto al árbol y los adornos el cual ponía "Santa: 10 Max: 0", y con una imagen de ambos sobre el contador. Max tosió de manera nerviosa para luego observar nuevamente a sus amigos.

 **Max: ¡Lo mataré este año! ¡Lo haré!**

 **Axel: Llevas diciendo eso desde los seis años por dios…**

En eso la jefa se hizo presente de golpe frente a ellos causando que por poco a los cuatro les diera un infarto simultáneo. Luego de recuperarse del susto observaron como la jefa se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente a ellos con una ceja en alto.

 **Bon: Max ¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué quieres matar a Santa?**

 **Max: Cuando era niño, le pedí una consola… una PlayStation para ser exactos**

 **Axel: Y le trajo un PoliStation**

 **Lucas: ¡Es porque su letra no se entiende!**

 **Max: ¡No es cierto! Sé que lo hizo apropósito y el panzón va a pagar cada año**

 **Bon: Esperen ¿Max es el que odia la navidad? Me lo esperaba de Lucas**

 **Lucas: Neh, a me da igual, nunca me compran nada y yo tampoco**

 **Bon: Como sea… ¿Qué hacen vestidos así? Deberían arreglarse como todos los demás**

 **Los cuatro: ¿Arreglarse?**

En eso los cuatro se inclinaron a un lado observando como todos en la casa se encontraban vistiendo con ropas al estilo de la navidad. Algunos a los cuales les daba igual solo traían puestos unos sombreros mientras observaban con cara de "Me cago en todo" mientras que los más alegres vestían completamente ropas navideñas.

 **Facundo: ¡Vamos chicos! ¿Dónde está ese espíritu festivo?**

 **Los otros tres: No**

 **Bon: Vamos, su amigo tiene razón… hasta su novia se arreglo**

Los cuatro alzaron una de sus cejas al escuchar el comentario y observaron como la polluela Toy pasaba junto a ellos con otra casa. Los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Toy Chica se encontraba vistiendo un traje de Santa muy pequeño, remarcando tanto sus lomas como su trasero, solo constaba de una falda y una blusa rojas con detalles en blanco como si fuera un atuendo de Santa, con el típico sombrero y botas. Obviamente al ver el "Arreglo" los tres mordieron sus puños cerrados mientras Facundo sonreía.

 **Facundo: Te ves muy bien amor**

 **T. Chica: Oh, muchas gracias amor~**

 **Lucas: Sabía que debía irme con la hermana…**

 **Chica: ¿Qué?**

Nuevamente los cuatro saltaron del susto al darse cuenta de que la polluela Old se encontraba detrás de estos de golpe y sin previo aviso de su aparición. Lucas comenzó a rascar su nuca nervioso mientras sonreía de manera forzada, buscando con sus ojos la ayuda de sus amigos los cuales solo observaban a otro lado ignorándole.

 **Lucas: Qué te quiero mucho…**

 **Chica: Más te vale…**

Y así la polluela se retiró a la cocina para preparar la comida con la que celebrarían esta noche alejándose de Lucas mientras le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, con una mirada fulminante como las amenazas de Bon.

 **Lucas: Cada vez me da más miedo…**

 **Bon: C-Como sea, el punto es que deben arreglarse ahora mismo**

 **Facundo: ¡Si! Vamos chicos**

 **Los otros tres: No**

 **Bon: Ustedes no entendieron, esta es la primera navidad de Fonnie… y si no se arreglan y hacen que esta navidad sea la mejor para él, me asegurare de que no vuelvan a utilizar sus piernas…**

Los tres sonrieron de manera forzada mientras Bon los fulminaba con su mirada asesina, luego de eso ya se encontraban en sus lugares frente a ella nuevamente. Con la misma sonrisa forzada de antes mientras sacaban el pulgar, luego de que Bon sonriera alegremente como si no se tratase de la dominadora mundial que era, se largo dejando a los cuatro con sus nuevos "Arreglos".

 **Axel: Nos vemos ridículos**

 **Max: Culpa de tu novia, capullo**

 **Facundo: A mi me gusta como nos vemos**

Facundo se encontraba con un suéter y una nariz, acompañada de unos cuernos sobre su cabeza como si se tratara de un reno. Max se colocó una vestimenta similar a la de Sora en ciudad Halloween de Kingdom hearts II solo que con pantalones largos para no sufrir de hipotermia por el frío y en versión negro, al igual que Axel que usaba una vestimenta similar pero en azul.

 **Lucas: Oh dios, me doy tanto asco**

Lucas a diferencia de los otros tres, Chica le había hecho un suéter a medida color rosa con un dibujo de un reno en pixeles en medio. Obviamente sus tres amigos al darse cuenta de esto comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, pues a pesar de ser el menos llamativo era el que daba más risa al verlo.

 **Lucas: Axel, en la que tengas un chiste sobre esto…**

 **Axel: . . .**

Y nuevamente la canción comenzó a sonar, solo que esta vez dentro de la cabeza del imbécil mientras un acercamiento de cámara aumentaba sus ojos y luego se acercaba al suéter de Lucas mientras la melodía se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

 **¡MY MIND IS TELLING ME NO!**

Y luego de eso Axel se encontraba siendo perseguido dentro de la casa mientras Lucas alzaba uno de sus puños en alto mientras gritaba amenazando con matarlo. La canción seguía sonando de fondo mientras sus otros dos amigos se descojonaban de risa observando todo.

 **¡BUT MY BODY! MY BODY IS TELLING ME YES**

Luego de aquella escena, los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el sofá como todos los días observando la televisión solo que con sus vestimentas de navidad. En las noticias mostraban como todo el país se encontraba nevando.

 **Axel: Chicos, esta nevando en pleno verano**

 **Max: Si, nos vamos a morir**

 **Lucas: Aburrido, cámbiale…**

En eso nuevamente la jefa se hizo presente de brazos cruzados frente a los cuatro los cuales observaron a Bon con sus típicas caras de "Nos vale verga todo ahora" en eso les arrebato el control retomo causando que Lucas comenzara a tartamudear.

 **Lucas: P-Pero… ¡Bon!**

 **Bon: ¿Ustedes no deberían estar ayudando?**

 **Facundo: Buena idea Bon**

 **Los otros tres: ¡Ugh!...**

 **Bon: En ese caso les asignare unas tareas… ¿Quién quiere ayudar a Toy Chica a decorar el árbol?**

Lucas estaba a punto de levantar la mano cuando de golpe Facundo estrecho la mano con Bon en cuestión de segundos y salió disparado dejando una nube de polvo con su forma en el camino, luego de eso Lucas refunfuño en su lugar.

 **Lucas: Carajo ¡Me cago!**

 **Bon: Bueno Axel, tú podrías…**

 **Axel: De hecho, tengo cosas que hacer… regreso en un rato**

 **Los otros dos: ¡Espera!**

Pero fue demasiado tarde, nuevamente se vieron abandonados por su amigo el cual se había largado en la dirección contrario a la de Facundo en dirección al garaje para tomar su vehículo, mientras que los otros dos solo bajaban sus miradas al suelo de golpe mientras una sombre cubría sus ojos.

 **Ambos: Hijos de puta…**

 **Bon: Bueno, ¿Quién quiere ir a hacer la compra de regalos?**

 **Max: Suena fácil, yo me ofrezco**

 **Bon: Bien, toma la lista**

Bon extendió una lista y Max el tomo en sus manos, luego de eso se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como la lista caía y recorría gran parte de la casa haciéndose más y más extensa cosa que le hizo arrepentirse de su decisión.

 **Max: V-Verga… ¿Puedes acompañarme Lucas?**

 **Lucas: Lo que sea con tal de alejarme de Chica, esta rara últimamente…**

En es la polluela mencionada se asomo por el borde del marco que daba a la cocina con los ojos entrecerrados observando a ambos. Rápidamente ambos le sacaron el pulgar para luego salir disparados a una velocidad asombrosa como sus otros dos amigos, finalmente los cuatro habían salido a realizar las tareas que les había encomendado la jefa.

Ambos ya se encontraban de camino al centro comercial con la lista en las manos de Lucas, ambos suspiraron pesadamente mientras iban el en vehículo de Max el cual afortunadamente era lo suficientemente moderno para que no se les congelara el trasero.

 **Lucas: Esto es una mierda**

 **Max: Si… bueno, pongamos la radio para animarnos**

Max estiro el dedo índice de una de sus manos y pulso el botón de la radio que estaba a un lado del volante, luego de eso ambos se acomodaron en sus lugares esperando a que la radio sintonizara y el locutor anunciara la próxima canción.

 **Locutor: ¡Y ahora! El éxito de los hípster**

 **Max: No, mejor no…**

Y así sin más Max nuevamente apago la radio entrecerrando los ojos mientras continuaba conduciendo y observando al camino atentamente el cual ya se le dificultaba de ver por la densa nieve que caía a cantaros ¿En serio? ¿Por qué nieva al sur de Latinoamérica? Nos vamos a morir todos antes de terminar el año.

Mientras tanto en casa Facundo se encontraba junto a Toy Chica terminando de decorar el árbol navideño y ambos sonrieron mutuamente observando su obra, pero faltaba el detalle más importante de todos, la punta del árbol.

 **Facundo: Pongamos un ángel**

 **T. Chica: No, deberíamos poner una estrella**

 **Facundo: Ángel**

 **T. Chica: Estrella**

 **Freddy: Chicos, no se peleen… yo lo arreglo**

Freddy paso junto a ambos colocándose frente al árbol, luego de subir por una escalera que había traído la polluela anteriormente para subir a colocar lo que faltaba, este colocó su típica cara de imbécil mientras colocaba una foto suya desnudo en la copa del árbol.

 **Facundo: ¡Freddy! ¡No vamos a poner una foto tuya desnuda!**

 **Freddy: Si la quitas tu me veras desnudo…**

 **Facundo: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Freddy: Yo seré tu tío y tú serás Lucas…**

 **Facundo: Quise decir, está genial Freddy… buen trabajo**

Regresando con los otros dos los cuales se encontraban bajando del vehículo para comenzar con las compras en el centro comercial, Lucas al bajar le recorrió un escalofrío mientras Max el cual bajaba por el otro lado arqueaba una ceja.

 **Max: ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?**

 **Lucas: No lo sé, creo que tengo ganas de matar a Freddy…**

 **Max: No será nada, entremos de una vez…**

Ambos entraron por la puerta principal observando como el centro comercial se encontraba completamente adornado y con música festiva, en eso ambos observaron al frente donde se encontraban los guardias los cuales no veían hace ya bastante tiempo.

 **Max: ¡Chicos!**

 **Jeremy: ¡Max!**

 **Fritz: ¿Y los otros tres?**

 **Lucas: En casa terminando de adornar todo para la fiesta**

Mientras tanto al fondo de los cuatro que habían comenzado con una conversación se encontraban los otros dos guardias hablando en voz baja entre ellos.

 **Mike: ¡Me dijiste que nuestras vidas estarían a salvo esta navidad!**

 **Phoneguy: ¡Y yo qué sabía que iban a estar aquí!**

 **Max: Saben, podrían venir a la fiesta**

 **Jeremy: ¿¡Enserio!?**

 **Mike: ¡NO!**

Los cuatro conversando frenaron de golpe observando al castaño el cual agitaba los brazos desesperadamente llamando su atención. Luego de eso se acercó al grupo abrazando al rubio desde la espalda mientras los otros tres arqueaban una ceja totalmente confundidos.

 **Mike: Quiero decir… no podemos ¿No recuerdas lo qué haremos esta noche Jeremy?**

 **Jeremy: ¿¡E-Eh!?**

 **Max: Oh, no tenía idea de que fueran…**

 **Mike: Si, lo somos**

 **Jeremy: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Fritz: Pero si ustedes no…**

 **Phoneguy: Cállate Fritz, respeta el amor**

 **Lucas: E-En ese caso, supongo que nos vamos…**

 **Max: S-Si, nos vemos…**

Los dos se retiraron lentamente observándoles atentamente para luego salir disparados a una velocidad ridícula. El castaño al notar que ambos se habían largado finalmente arrojo al pobre rubio a un lado importándole poco que se diera contra el suelo mientras el joven de los pelos naranja se colocaba a su lado.

 **Fritz: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

 **Mike: Yo quiero seguir viviendo más tiempo, gracias**

 **Jeremy: ¿Y-Y qué hay de mí?**

 **Mike: Me vale verga…**

 **Jeremy: ¡P-Pero! ¿Y la noche?...**

En ese momento los otros tres guardias se quedaron con los ojos como platos mientras el rubio levantaba su mano desde el suelo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo (Bueno, en realidad es a unas cuantas calles) se encontraba Axel caminando por el jardín delantero de una enorme casa, la cual era incluso mucho mejor que en la que solían vivir los cuatro, con una lista en su mano la cual ponía de titulo "Chicas con las que me acosté y debo pedirles regalos en navidad".

 **Axel: Madre mía, creo que incluso este nomo de jardín vale más dinero que mi cabeza**

Axel tomó un nomo de jardín que había en el patio y lo observo con los ojos brillosos como si se tratase de oro puro, en eso la puerta de la casa se abrió de improvisto por la cual salió la antigua presentadora del show la cual arqueaba una de sus cejas al ver a Axel con el nomo de su jardín en sus manos observándolo.

 **Katy: ¿Qué haces con mi nomo?**

 **Axel: ¡Nada!**

En ese instante al escuchar su voz y por poco pegar un grito de niña arrojo el nomo rápidamente a la calle dándole en la cabeza a un pobre chico que se encontraba paseando por allí. Luego de eso se acercó a donde se encontraba la rubia mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa y sostenía la lista en una de sus manos.

 **Axel: Hola Katy**

 **Katy: ¿Estabas intentando robar mi nomo?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Para nada, el que roba es Lucas**

 **Katy: Claro… de todos modos no eres el primero, esos nomos que compran mi padre valen más que mi propia casa**

 **Axel: ¿¡Ese nomo vale más que está casa!?**

 **Chico: ¡Ahora es mío!**

 **Axel: ¡Vuelve aquí!**

El chico ya se encontraba corriendo lejos perdiéndose de la vista de ambos al fondo de la calle mientras este agitaba su puño en su dirección, por otra parte la rubia solo se limito a suspirar mientras sacaba su teléfono para enviar un mensajes a sus padres, ya era el tercer nomo que le robaban en menos de un mes.

 **Katy: Bueno ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?**

 **Axel: Vine a pedirte-…**

En ese momento Axel se inclino a un lado ladeando su cabeza aún más observando como dentro de la casa de la rubia no se encontraba absolutamente nada. La casa increíblemente grande se encontraba totalmente vacía por dentro, escasa de cualquier mueble o decoración que concordara con la fecha en la que se encontraban.

 **Axel: ¿Te mudas?**

 **Katy: No, es que mis padres están de viaje como siempre… trabajo**

 **Axel: Oh ¿Y la decoración?**

 **Katy: ¡Oh! Eso… es que como nunca están no suelo celebrar navidad ni ninguna fecha especial como otros**

En ese momento una sonrisa forzada se formo en el rostro de Axel mientras una voz dentro de su mente comenzaba a sonar, era la voz de su conciencia. " _¡Ni se te ocurra pendejo!"_ le advirtió mientras por fuera seguía con aquella sonrisa forzada antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

 **Axel: ¿¡Y por qué no vienes a pasar la navidad con nosotros!?**

" _¡Hijo de puta! ¿Y el regalo? ¡No somos buena gente!"_ pero Axel se negaba a escuchar la voz de su cabeza mientras asentía un par de veces luego de la invitación que había hecho. La rubia parpadeo un par de veces por la repentina invitación y al principió tardo unos segundos en responder, como si dudara en aceptar.

 **Katy: Hmm… bueno, llevare algo de comida ¿No les molesta verdad?**

 **Axel: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nos vemos!**

Axel salió disparado en dirección a su coche sin decir nada más, mientras la rubia seguía parada en la entrada de su casa totalmente confundida. Luego de eso solo se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta para regresar a sus asuntos mientras el idiota aceleraba mientras en su cabeza seguía con la voz regañándole.

" _¡Si la próxima no conseguimos un regalo juró que me largo y te dejo más pendejo que Freddy y tus amigos juntos!"_

Ya había pasado media hora desde aquel encuentro y Axel nuevamente se bajaba de su coche con la lista en sus manos, mientras se acercaba a la pizzería de FNIA con una mirada de determinación, esta vez saldría con un regalo en sus manos o al menos unos siete contando a todas las versiones animes que tenía esta jodida pizzería del mal.

Entro por la puerta donde fue recibido por su anterior jefe antes de que finalmente consiguiera renunciar a ese diabólico lugar que solo promovía el fanservice. Este alzo una de sus cejas al verlo y obviamente, se quedo sorprendido considerando que era navidad.

 **Jefe: ¿Y tú que haces aquí? No abrimos en navidad, si quieres trabajar aquí de nuevo tendrás que esperar a que el nuevo guardia muera**

 **Axel: ¡JAJAJA! No, solo vine por una cosa**

 **Jefe: Bueno, como sea… me largo, tengo que ir con mi familia**

 **Axel: Suerte viejo jefe**

Este hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida mientras su viejo jefe se retiraba con la misma indiferencia de siempre. Luego de eso coloco una de sus manos debajo de su mentón mientras cerraba los ojos comenzando a pensar en como idea la forma de atraer a todas esas adictas al sexo de una manera rápida y sencilla.

 **Axel: Lo tengo ¡SOY VIRGEN!**

Grito mientras colocaba sus dos manos alrededor de su boca lo más fuerte que pudo, en ese instante todas las versiones animes de los animatrónicos que anteriormente había enfrentado se hicieron presentes frente a él a una velocidad impresionante, que ni siquiera logro divisar bien como se colocaron frente a él tan repentinamente.

 **Bonnie (A): Oh, solo eres tú Axel**

 **Axel: ¿Qué tal todo?**

" _Recuerda, solo pídeles el regalo y vete"_

 **Bonnie (A): Todo tranquilo por aquí ¿Qué haces aquí en navidad? ¿¡Vas a trabajar de nuevo aquí!?**

 **Axel: Me gustaría decir que no me hace falta el dinero, pero lo pensaré**

 **Bonnie (A): ¡Genial! Prepare todo para cuando vuelvas**

 **Axel: C-Claro, solo venía por-… ¿Y la decoración?**

Axel no se había percatado al entrar que la pizzería no se encontraba para nada decorada al estilo navideño como los demás establecimientos en los alrededores. La que representaba al enorme grupo de animatrónicas se encogió de hombros mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

 **Bonnie (A): Nunca celebramos navidad**

 **Axel: P-Pero ¿No tienen ni siquiera un árbol?**

 **Bonnie (A): No, de todos modos no hacemos nada en navidad ya que la pizzería esta cerrada, solo vemos como unos extraños se colocan en la ventana a observarnos por horas**

La coneja señalo en dirección a los amplios cristales de la pizzería los cuales mostraban a una buena cantidad de sujetos un tanto perturbadores con las caras pegados a los cristales, en eso nuevamente la conciencia de Axel hizo aparición _"¡Ni se te ocurra!"._

 **Axel: ¿¡Y por qué no vienen a celebrar navidad con nosotros!?**

 **Bonnie (A.): ¿De verdad?**

" _¡NO! ¡Dame mi puto regalo!"_

 **Axel: ¡Claro! De todos modos mis otros amigos también invitaron gente**

 **Bonnie (A.): Bueno, suena divertido**

" _A la mierda contigo ¿Sabes qué? Me largo, arréglatelas solo"_

De golpe Axel comenzó a escuchar dentro de su cabeza el sonido de pasos alejándose hasta que logro escuchar como una puerta se abría para posteriormente cerrarse en un fuerte golpe, al parecer su conciencia se había ofendido. En eso sus ojos se pusieron bizco mientras comenzaba a balbucear para luego caer directamente al suelo de cara provocando un fuerte estruendo que hizo que las animatrónicas hicieran una mueca de dolor.

 **Bonnie (A.): ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué le paso?**

 **Foxy (A.): Creo que está muerto…**

 **Freddy (A.): No sean tontas, aún respira… creo**

 **Bonnie (A.): Bueno, no importa… deberíamos llevarlo a su casa ¿Tiene un coche? ¿No?**

 **Chica: (A.): Si, pero… ¿Quién de nosotras conducirá?**

 **Foxy (A.): ¡Yo!**

 **Golden (A.): ¿Y tú desde cuando sabes conducir?**

 **Foxy (A): Practique en esas consolas que juegan los niños, no debe ser tan difícil ¿No?**

Mientras tanto regresando con los dos idiotas con las compras, ambos se encontraban observando el centro comercial repleto de gente comprando a últimas horas como todos los años en la misma fecha y obviamente ambos eran como el resto, a últimas horas con las compras.

 **Lucas: Mierda, hay mucha gente aquí**

 **Max: Bueno, tenemos la cámara rápida ¿No?**

 **Lucas: No, se la comió Facundo el otro día…**

 **Max: Bueno, no importa… tenemos secuencia de imágenes ¡Vamos!**

Como si fuera una de esas típicas escenas de compras que uno no quiere verse completas, pasaron de una en una imágenes una sobre otra. En la primera imagen se podía apreciar como Max y Lucas se encontraban en una tienda de ropa probándose lentes y escogiendo ropa, en la segunda como ambos se encontraban viendo consolas en una tienda de videojuegos, en la tercera como se encontraban escapando de la misma tienda con un "PS4" y un "Wii U" en sus manos mientras un guardia de seguridad les perseguía agitando su puño detrás de ellos, en la cuarta como Lucas se encontraba en el regazo de un santa, en la siguiente como Max se encontraba pegándole en el estomago con un bate mientras los niños observaban aterrado, y en la última como Lucas se encontraba con la lengua pegada a un bastón de caramelo decorativo mientras Max intentaba despegarlo de la decoración, y así continuaron con las compras un buen rato, hasta que ambos se encontraban saliendo del centro comercial en dirección al coche con una cantidad absurda de regalos envueltos en un carrito que llevaban.

 **Max: Esas compras fueron, rápidas… no tardamos más de cinco minutos con las imágenes**

 **Lucas: No me sorprende que golpearas a ese tipo de vestido de santa pero… ¿Frente a los niños Max? ¿En serio?**

 **Max: Tú sabes que había riesgos, odio a santa sobre todas las cosas**

 **Lucas: No me había dado cuenta capitán obvio**

En eso ambos se detuvieron en seco al notar que junto a la entrada del centro en el estacionamiento se encontraba un coro de alegres personas cantando e interpretando canciones navideñas mientras ambos pasaban, aunque Lucas entrecerró sus ojos como de costumbre importándole poco esa gente y pasando a su lado.

 **Lucas: Putos vagabundos, consigan un empleo de verdad**

 **Coro: . . .**

 **Max: No le hagan caso, no sabe lo que dice…**

 **Lucas: ¡Vamos marica!**

 **Max: ¡Espérame! ¡No me dejes con los vagabundos como el año pasado!**

Y así Max comenzó a seguir nuevamente a su amigo el cual se había adelantado tirando una moneda de veinticinco centavos frente al coro el cual observaba a los dos alejarse con una cara de "Vale verga nuestra existencia", aunque al llegar al coche Max se detuvo en seco para luego observar a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Max: Recordé que aún tengo cosas que hacer, aún no puedo regresar**

 **Lucas: ¿Con este frío?**

 **Max: S-Si, no importa… llévate mi coche y entrégale los regalos a la jefa**

Lucas estaba a punto de detener a su amigo pero no le escucho, comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de allí perdiéndose entre la densa nieve que caía a la distancia. Suspiro pesadamente para luego comenzar con la tarea de guardar los regalos y a una hora más tarde ya por fin se encontraba fuera de la casa dejando el coche aparcado frente a esta para bajar los regalos y entrarlos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir el maletero escucho el sonido de otro coche en su dirección.

 **Lucas: ¿Pero qué mierda?**

En eso observo como el coche del otro pendejo aceleraba a toda velocidad en dirección suya cosa que hizo que por poco le diera un infarto, pero repentinamente y bruscamente giro en dirección a la cochera estrellándose con lo poco de puerta que quedaba y arrollando al pobre Freddy que se encontraba paseando por el garaje de la casa.

 **Freddy: Esto no esta bueno…**

Y se desplomo con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el capo mientras todas las animes a excepción de Foxy se bajaban temblando y otras aturdidas por el brusco choque. Mientras que Lucas desde fuera aún se encontraba con la llave del maletero en su mano mientras alzaba una de sus cejas para luego suspirar pesadamente.

 **Lucas: Sabía que debía quedarme con la casa para mí solo ¿Por qué fui tan pendejo Jesús?**

 **Jesús: No tengo idea, tal vez eres igual de pendejo que los demás**

 **Lucas: ¡P-Pero! ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

El buen Jesús se encontraba caminando con un regalo en sus manos en dirección a la puerta de la casa para que luego de que Golden el abriera este pasara como si nada. En eso estrello la palma de su mano contra su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿Es qué nunca tendría un día normal con estos pendejos? Vale verga su vida.

Regresando con las animes.

 **Bonnie (A.): ¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡Dónde aprendiste a conducir así!?**

 **Foxy (A.): ¿Así no es como conducen los chicos hoy en día?**

 **Golden (A.): ¿¡Es qué quieres matarme mujer!?**

 **Foxy (A.): De todos modos ya estas vieja ¿No?**

 **Golden (A.): Te mataría si tuvieras vida…**

 **Bonnie (A.): ¿Las qué voten porque Foxy no vuelva a conducir? ¡JÁMAS!**

 **Todas las demás: ¡YO!**

 **Foxy (A.): Tsk, ustedes se lo pierden**

 **Bonnie: (A.) Bueno, llevémoslo con su novia, ella debe saber que hacer con él**

Y nuevamente cargaron al pobre pendejo desde los brazos y piernas mientras continuaba con los ojos perdidos y tarareando una extraña canción. Luego de pasar por la puerta que daba al salón principal continuaron cargando al pendejo en busca de la jefa.

Mientras tanto lejos de su hogar se encontraba caminando el Uke favorito de todos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo para no congelarse. Mientras avanzaba por las calles de una zona muy tranquila en la que antes de mudarse con sus amigos solía vivir, el aire de nostalgia era lo que sentía en el aire mientras avanzaba por las calles nevadas.

 **Max: Enserio ¿Nieve? ¿Quién fue el pendejo que escribió esta basura?**

Suspiro con frustración mientras pensaba seriamente en mil y una formas de no congelarse el culo mientras se maldecía por dentro al tener que hacer tantas cosas en un solo día, pero se negaba a pedirles ayuda a sus amigos y entrometerlos en sus asuntos. En eso luego de apreciar un par de casa en su caminata llego a un viejo puesto de flores colocado en la calle, el cual para su buena suerte se encontraba abierto, con una señora acomodada dentro.

 **Max: Buenas señora**

 **Señora: ¿Max? Oh dios mío hijo, hace tanto tiempo que nadie te ve por aquí**

 **Max: Lo sé, ahora vivo con unos amigos compartiendo casa**

 **Señora: ¿Y cómo has estado?**

 **Max: Oh, si le dijera la de cosas que eh vivido… ni siquiera ya recuerdo lo que era normal antes de que empezara a vivir con toda esa gente, es todo siempre una locura tan irreal pero debo admitir que me gusta un poco**

 **Señora: Bueno, siempre serás bienvenido aquí y lo sabes, tú padre nunca vendió la casa desde lo que paso**

 **Max: Me alegra saber eso ¿Ha estado por aquí?**

 **Señora: Si, ya fue a hacer su visita hace un par de horas ¿Tú vienes por lo mismo?**

 **Max: Si, pero primero debo visitar a una amiga**

 **Señora: En ese caso toma este ramo, son sus favoritas… es lo menos que puedo hacer**

 **Max: Muchas gracias, estoy muy agradecido**

La señora amablemente le sonrió mientras le extendía un pequeño ramo de flores con margaritas, luego de eso Max asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. Estaba a punto de sacar dinero de su bolsillo pero la señora insistió en que no era necesario, luego de agradecerle un par de veces por su buen acto y conversar un poco, comenzó a alejarse en la dirección en la que iba anteriormente mientras el aire de nostalgia cada vez era mas fuerte en su mente, en eso escucho la voz de la señora antes de perderse en la siguiente calle.

 **Señora: Eres muy amable, me recuerdas a tu padre**

 **Max: Me lo dicen mucho…**

Eso fue lo único que respondió mientras se alejaba cambiando su rostro nuevamente a esa inexpresividad con la que había llegado al pequeño puesto. La nieve seguía cayendo y si no regresaba pronto no solo tendría dos zorros bombardeándole con preguntas completamente incensarías y exageradas, sino que también probablemente sentía que moriría de hipotermia.

Regresando a la casa y dejando a un lado el misterio, Axel se encontraba en el suelo con las animes rodeándole en medio del salón principal en lo que la coneja celeste entraba. En eso alzo una de sus cejas totalmente confundida al ver a las animes invadiendo la casa y con su pareja en el suelo tarareando cosas sin sentido como un completo idiota.

 **Bon: ¿Qué le paso?**

 **Bonnie (A.): Vino a nuestra pizzería y luego de invitarnos aquí a cenar se desmayo, ahora solo dice cosas que no tienen sentido**

En eso los otros dos amigos hicieron acto de aparición en medio del salón alzando una de sus cejas al ver su amigo tirado en el suelo con la vista perdida balbuceando cosas sin sentido, ni siquiera sabían si ese era un idioma de verdad o se lo había inventado en su paranoilla.

 **Facundo: ¿Qué le paso?**

 **Axel: ¿Tío?**

 **Lucas: ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡INTENTO SER BUENA GENTE!**

 **Facundo: ¡CODIGO ROJO! ¡JÉSUS! ¡LLAMA A LA MUERTE!**

El buen Jesús el cual se encontraba en el sofá de la casa viendo la tele hizo una seña con los dedos índices de ambas manos en dirección de ambos para luego sacar su teléfono móvil y marcar el número de la muerte la cual luego de una pequeña conversación hizo su aparición en medio de la sala con su hoz en una mano y un juego de PS4 que ponía "Battlefield 4".

 **Muerte: ¡A huevo! Noche de juegos ¿Y el pendejo?**

 **Facundo: Muerte, otra vez intento ser amable**

 **Muerte: ¿Qué? Oh… ¿De nuevo?**

 **Lucas: Si, cúralo por favor**

La muerte bajo la mirada en dirección al suelo donde se encontraba el pendejo rodeado por los animes y los otros dos junto a Bon. Suspiro con molestia mientras sacaba de su genial atuendo un pequeño frasco y lo destapaba dejando car una gota de un extraño liquido negro el cual cayó dentro de la boca de Axel, luego este comenzó a toser mientras se levantaba totalmente confundido y aturdido.

 **Axel: ¿Muerte? ¿Qué mierda me has dado?**

 **Muerte: Esencia del mal**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Muerte: Coca cola light**

 **Axel: ¡Mierda! ¿Es qué quieres matarme?**

 **Muerte: Era eso o vivir como el pendejo que atropellaron al llegar**

 **Lucas: Freddy**

 **Muerte: Si, ese**

 **Axel: Oh dios mío, gracias muerte ¿Te quedas a cenar?**

 **Muerte: Neh, debo ir a llevarme un par de ancianos, pero vendré en año nuevo**

De golpe y luego de que la muerta sacudiera sus manos una nube de humo cubrió la habitación provocando que los presentes comenzaran a toser un poco. Finalmente el humo desapareció como la muerte dejando a los presentes en medio del salón principal alzando una ceja mientras terminaban de toser y recuperar el aire fresco.

 **Bon: Lucas ¿Dónde está Max? Llegara tarde a la cena**

 **Lucas: Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que regresara**

 **Bon: No entiendo que le pasa a ese chico, últimamente actúa más raro de lo normal**

 **Axel: Déjalo, son cosas de Uke**

 **Bon: Si tú lo dices, ahora… ¿¡Por qué invitaste a todas estas mujeres!?**

 **Axel: Oh mierda…**

Regresemos con Max mientras el pendejo arregla cuentas con la jefa. La nieve seguía cayendo cada vez en más y más cantidades cubriéndolo todo a su paso. Por fortuna Max lograba guiarse por un pequeño camino que seguía sin estar cubierto por la nieve, a su alrededor solo se podían apreciar lapidas ordenadas unas junto a otras con distintos nombres, Max se encontraba en medio de un cementerio que se encontraba a unas calles del vecindario que había visitado hace un par de minutos recorriendo el camino con un rostro inexpresivo mientras sostenía el ramo de flores en una de sus manos.

En ese momento el sujeto que se encontraba narrando la historia observo el libro en sus manos alejando su rostro de este con una expresión llena de confusión mientras dejaba la pipa que tenía en su boca sobre una mesita a su lado.

 **Sujeto: ¿¡WTF!?**

Regresando al "cuento" de navidad, Max finalmente término de recorrer el camino hasta llegar a una lapida alejada del resto, la cual se encontraba cubierta por la nieve. Se arrodillo frente a la lapida y luego de pasar una mano limpio la suciedad junto con la nieve de esta, revelando los datos de la lapida a sus ojos.

 **Max: ¿Qué tal? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo…**

Guardo silenció unos largos segundos mientras dejaba el ramo que traía en sus manos frente a la lapida acomodando el ramo en medio de un pequeño marco con una fotografía que había y una vela que ya se encontraba apagada como era de esperarse. Luego de aquello a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta logro dejar salir nuevamente sus palabras.

 **Max: T-Te traje tus flores favoritas, se que te gustaban mucho…**

Entre cada palabra su voz se iba quebrantando más y más, pero a pesar de todo seguía con el valor necesario para terminar sus palabras. Hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar, que no tenía el valor de enfrentar su pasado.

 **Max: Me han pasado muchas cosas estos años ¿S-Sabes? Eh tenido tantas aventuras que si te las contara todas ahora mismo no te lo creerías, eh crecido mucho desde que te fuiste…**

Su voz se estaba quebrando con cada palabra que decía, comenzaba a tener que respirar de forma exhaustiva mientras luchaba por no perder la calma y caer en su locura. Estiro su mano tocando el nombre puesto en la lapida comenzando a acariciarlo, mientras se apegaba más y más a la lapida hasta que tenía la frente hundida en la lapida.

 **Max: Ahora si puedo defenderme, ahora si puedo defender a los que amo… ahora si puedo matar, no dejaré que la historia se repita…**

Mientras más se apegaba a la lápida más difícil era pronunciar las palabras, el nudo en su garganta le impedía poder decir algo más, se había quedado sin palabras. No se había dado cuenta que de sus ojos se deslizaban las lágrimas que se habían escapado entre cada palabra, sollozando en voz baja mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Regresando a la casa e ignorando aquella escena, las animes se encontraban dando vueltas por las distintas habitaciones de la casa mientras Facundo se encontraba en el sofá observando la televisión con Fonnie a su lado. En eso ambos escucharon como el timbre de la casa sonaba y Facundo observo a Fonnie a su lado.

 **Facundo: Ve tú**

 **Fonnie: . . . :c .l.**

Fonnie de mala gana salto del sofá y comenzó a dar saltitos hasta llegar hasta la puerta de entrada, al llegar de una manera que todos desconocen abrió la puerta y se encontró con la amiga de Max al otro lado la cual bajaba la mirada en su dirección.

 **Elisa: H-Hola ¿Está Max?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Elisa: Es que me invito a cenar por mensaje, ¿Cómo que no esta en casa?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :/**

 **Elisa: Ya veo, en ese caso creo que mejor regresare a casa y-…**

 **Facundo: ¡NO!**

Fonnie pego un grito pequeño antes de salir disparado dentro nuevamente por una patada de Facundo el cual tomaba su lugar colocándose frente a la amiga de Max en la puerta, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro mientras trataba de demostrar la máxima confianza posible.

 **Facundo: Q-Quiero decir, no te vayas… de seguro Max ya esta por regresar**

 **Elisa: Pero no me gustaría molestar…**

 **Facundo: ¡Para nada! Pasa que hace frio, Max regresa dentro de nada**

 **Elisa: Oh, muchas gracias**

La rubia hizo una reverencia y observo a Facundo con una sonrisa, luego pasó dentro del salón a su lado mientras este sonreía de manera macabra observando por fuera en todas direcciones para luego hacer un gesto de victoria con el puño cerrando la puerta lentamente. Esa la oportunidad perfecta para ligar con una rubia y en navidad, por otra parte Fonnie se encontraba con los ojos fuera de orbita con el cuerpo coba arriba.

 **Fonnie: . . . 3**

Regresando con Max, este seguía abrazado a la lapida mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por contener en un principio, realmente se sentía patético en ese momento y agradecía que no estuviera nadie que le conociera junto a él, detestaba ser débil con estos temas, detestaba haber sido débil y que por su culpa perdiera a esa persona que tanto amo y sigue amando a pesar de todo.

 **?: ¿Amigo?**

 **Max: ¿Hmm? Esa voz…**

Al reincorporarse y voltear observo como cuatro almas que ya se le hacían familiares se encontraban a unos pasos de él. Parpadeo un par de veces mientras frotaba sus ojos y secaba sus lágrimas mientras trataba de analizar la situación ¿Cómo era posible? Las cuatro chicas que "salvo" durante su corto empleo en aquella pizzería se encontraban paradas observándole con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **Max: ¿C-Cómo? Ugh, demonios… sabía que me volvería loco de nuevo y comenzaría a alucinar…**

 **Pinkie: ¡No es cierto! ¡Hemos venido a visitarte por navidad!**

 **Max: ¡W-Woah!**

La joven de cabello rosado se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro en el segundo que se descuido cosa que hizo que por poco le diera un infarto, tropezando y cayendo sentado al suelo, luego de aquello comenzó a retroceder un poco bruscamente chocando su espalda contra la lapida, quedando acorralado.

 **Max: ¡No hagas eso!**

 **Pinkie: Lo siento, no quería asustarte…**

 **Max: Uh, no importa ¿Cómo es posible todo esto? Pensé que las almas una vez que eran libres no podían regresar a la tierra e incluso me atrevería a decir que se ven más vivas que nunca**

 **Pinkie: ¡Prepárate para una gran historia!**

 **Max: C-Cómo que se animo muy rápido…**

 **Pinkie: ¡Todo comenzó cuando llegamos a ese lugar al que llaman "paraíso"! Resulta que era muy aburrido, entonces nos pusimos a recordar como jugamos contigo y nos divertimos ese día ¡Entonces Twilight dijo que eres muy lindo! ¡Y entonces Rainbow se puso celosa! ¡Y nosotras dos estábamos en plan! ¡OMG!-…**

Max se encontraba con los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que la chica muy enérgicamente le decía, hablaba demasiado rápido mientras sus amigas le sonreían de manera nerviosa disculpándose por la actitud de su amiga. En eso observo como se encontraba dando saltos a su alrededor mientras contaba la historia y en eso alzo una de sus cejas mientras observaba como se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro sobre él de cabeza como si hubiera una especie de suelo sobre su cabeza.

 **Max: E-Eh… yo solo pregunte como es que están aquí**

 **Pinkie: Oh, debiste decirlo desde un principio**

 **Max: P-Pero yo-...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Estamos aquí porque te acompañamos con nuestras almas! Aunque tuvimos que renunciar a nuestro descanso eterno, vale la pena por nuestro amigo**

 **Max: Espera ¿Renunciar a su descanso?**

 **Pinkie: ¡Si! Tuvimos que negarnos a descansar para poder verte de nuevo, pero no importa ¡A partir de ahora te acompañaremos a donde vayas! ¡Seremos amigos por siempre! Aunque no puedas vernos todo el tiempo**

 **Max: ¿R-Renunciaron a otra vida llena de paz solo por estar con un idiota como yo?...**

Las cuatro chicas asintieron al unísono dedicándole una sonrisa, sintió un nudo en la garganta ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque después de todo, se encontraban viviendo con una coneja que si se enojaba podría significar el fin de la vida como la conocen, realmente no es que no fuera posible. Se regañaba en sus adentros por sentirse bien al escuchar esas palabras, esas chicas habían dejado atrás su descanso eterno solo por una persona como él, esbozo una amplia sonrisa mientras unas finas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, estiro sus brazos atrapando a la joven de cabellos rosados en sus brazos y atrayéndola hacía él provocando que esta quedara atrapada en un abrazo muy cálido.

 **Max: Realmente estoy muy feliz de verte…**

Dejo descansar su cabeza recostando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica atrapada en sus brazos y por primera vez sintió que estaba realmente calmada, dejando aun lado toda esa energía tan impulsiva que solía tener. La joven no supo como reaccionar a ese sorpresivo abrazo de Max, por lo que solo se limito a recostar su cabeza en su pecho mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas, el silencio se había hecho presente en el aire y al fondo las dos celosas de siempre envidiaban a su amiga mientras la más amable solo sonreía al ver la conmovedora escena.

Mientras tanto en la casa dentro del salón principal las cosas seguía como siempre, con todos dando vueltas de un lado a otro preparando lo poco que quedaba para la cena. La jefa se encontraba, las dos polluelas cocinando, y la amiga de Max se encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras Facundo se encontraba observando junto a la mesa con Axel a su lado.

 **Facundo: Está noche esa rubia será mía**

 **Axel: Max no estará de acuerdo…**

 **Facundo: No me importa, mientras no sepa nada no me matara con esa locura suya~**

 **Axel: No creo que este bien que te acuestes con la amiga de tu amigo**

 **Facundo: . . .**

 **Axel: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?**

 **Facundo: No importa, mira y aprende**

 **Axel: Ugh, no tiene caso…**

Axel alzó una de sus cejas y se cruzo de brazos mientras observaba como Facundo se acercaba de una manera un tanto extraña, tratando de verse con estilo mientras caminaba aunque pareciera una mala copia de Peter la anguila. Al llegar donde se encontraba la rubia se arrojo sentándose a su lado en el sofá mientras sonreía de manera confiada y se peinaba su cabello hacía atrás, aunque Axel seguía sin comprender de donde mierda había sacado una bata y una pipa junto con unas pantuflas de conejo.

 **Facundo: ¿Qué tal Eli?**

 **Elisa: Oh, hola Facundo ¿Ya saben algo de Max?**

 **Facundo: Eh, pronto volverá… pero mientras pensé que podríamos conocernos**

 **Elisa: Bueno, no suena tan mal**

 **Facundo: ¡Genial! ¿Y qué te gusta Elisa?**

 **Elisa: Bueno, me gusta la música electrónica**

 **Facundo: ¡Oh! ¡Mira que bien! Igual que a mí**

 **Elisa: Y también los paseos en un parque**

 **Facundo: ¡Oh! ¡Mira que bien! Igual que a mí**

 **Elisa: . . .**

 **Facundo: . . .**

 **Elisa: También me gusta usar faldas ajustadas…**

 **Facundo: ¡Oh! ¡Mira que bien! Igual que a mí**

Tal como lo había supuesto la rubia, se le quedo observando con un rostro lleno de confusión para luego levantarse del sofá y largarse dejando a Facundo en su pose ridícula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en completo silenció como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo. En eso el pequeño Fonnie se encontraba dando saltitos frente al sofá y al ver las pantuflas de Facundo se freno en seco frente a las pantuflas.

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! D:**

 **Axel: Genial, ahora la madre me matara…**

 **Facundo: ¡Oh! ¡Mira que bien! Igual que a mí**

 **Axel: Uh…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

Ignorando el completo fracaso de Facundo en su intento de ligar con Elisa, mejor vayamos a otra parte de la casa. Lucas se encontraba con una cara de "Vale verga mi existencia" mientras se encontraba parado frente a la despensa mientras Chica a su lado preparaba una masa lista para convertirse en una de sus famosas pizzas, tarareando alegremente mientras este solo observaba con odio al frente.

 **Lucas: Recuérdame porque estoy aquí**

 **Chica: Porque te pedí amablemente ayuda en la cocina**

 **Lucas: Define "amablemente"**

 **Chica: Es eso o quedarte sin masoquismo el resto de la semana**

 **Lucas: Sabía que debía quedarme con tu hermana…**

 **Chica: ¿Has dicho algo?~**

 **Lucas: Q-Qué te quiero, por supuesto…**

Su querida compañera de masoquismo continuó con la cocina alegremente como si nada pasase mientras este volteaba y daba un leve golpe a la despensa frustrado. En eso al voltear alzo una de sus cejas al notar como una cuchara se encontraba rozando sus labios con lo que parecía ser un poco de salsa de tomate en ella.

 **Lucas: ¿Qué haces?**

 **Chica: No estoy segura de si la salsa está bien ¿Podrías probar?**

 **Lucas: ¿M-Me estás pidiendo que pruebe salsa de tomate?**

 **Chica: Por favor…**

 **Lucas: Ugh, bien…**

 **Chica: ¡Gracias! Ahora di "ah"…**

Lucas rodó sus ojos para finalmente suspirar, resignándose a la tarea que le había dado la polluela junto a él. Cerró sus ojos y estaba a punto de pronunciar aquel "ah", pero antes de que pudiera llegar a decir algo la cuchara se alejo rápidamente de este, siendo reemplazada por los labios de la polluela la cual sin previo aviso junto sus labios con los de él, cosa que hizo que rápidamente abriera sus ojos, al separarse este parpadeo un par de veces en su lugar mientras la polluela regresaba alegremente a sus tareas.

 **Chica: Eso es todo por ahora, puedes ir a divertirte con tus amigos~**

 **Lucas: . . .**

En eso dos voces provenientes desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina se hicieron presentes sacando a Lucas de su trance, era el pendejo de su amigo Axel y el idiota de Freddy los cuales sonreían de oreja a oreja desde el marco de la puerta.

 **Ambos: Lo vimos todo…**

 **Lucas: ¡Es solo sexo!**

 **Axel: Muy tarde, ya lo publique en todas las redes sociales conocidas**

 **Lucas: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ven aquí!**

Los dos pendejos salieron disparados en dirección al salón a una velocidad alucinante mientras el negro volvía a ser el de siempre persiguiéndoles para asesinarles brutalmente como ya era típico de él, después de todo los negros son violentos por naturaleza.

Ya faltaba poco para que comenzara la cena y la mayoría ya se encontraban en la enorme mesa que la jefa había "tomado prestada" para la cena de navidad, debido a que había demasiados invitados de lo que tenían previsto. Y fuera de la casa, sentado en los escalones que daban a la entrada de la casa se encontraba Max cubierto por la nieve que caía, mientras a su lado se encontraba la joven de cabellos rosados junto con sus tres amigas.

 **Pinkie: ¿No deberías entrar a cenar con tu familia?**

 **Max: Bah, aún debo hacer un par de cosas y no tengo mucha hambre…**

 **Fluttershy: S-Señor Max ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

 **Max: Claro ¿Qué deseas saber?**

 **Fluttershy: ¿Se siente bien?**

 **Max: ¿Y eso a que viene?**

 **Rainbow: Estas actuando un poco extraño desde que te encontramos en ese cementerio ¿Es por eso?**

 **Twilight: ¡Rainbow!**

 **Rainbow: ¿¡Qué!? Quiero saber**

 **Max: . . .**

Las cuatro observaron confundidas como Max al terminar de oír esa pregunta clavaba su vista en el suelo mientras una sonrisa con pizca de malicia se formaba en su rostro. Las cuatro se miraron unas a otras para luego observar nuevamente a su amigo.

 **Pinkie: ¿A-Amigo?**

 **Max: ¿Puedo ser honesto con ustedes?...**

 **Pinkie: C-Claro Max…**

 **Max: Hmph ¿Alguna vez han hecho daño para proteger a alguien que aman? ¿Incluso si eso significara arrebatarle la vida a otra persona?**

 **Las cuatro: . . .**

 **Max: Tengo un lado que pocos conocen, algo que podría herir incluso a los que amo… una voz que me ayuda a proteger pero también a lastimar…**

Las cuatro se observaron unas a las otras nuevamente, no logran comprender las palabras que Max dejaba salir. Su voz tenía un extraño tono áspero y bajo, como si su voz hubiera cambiado mientras decía aquello, llevo su mano a los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones sacando y depositando un cuchillo que traía consigo en sus piernas mientras seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

 **Max: No pude protegerla, pero ahora tengo lo necesario para que la historia no se repita…**

Max finalmente levanto su mirada y observo a las cuatro a su lado, sus orbes se encontraban en un ámbar brillante y en su mirada no se lograba distinguir expresión alguna, como si aquel chico amable que todos conocían hubiera sido reemplazado por una persona totalmente opuesta a lo que Max era, toda pizca de sentimiento se desvaneció ante esos ojos.

 **Max: Ya locura es parte de mí, siempre fue así desde que la perdí…**

 **Fluttershy: ¿A-A quién?**

 **Max: A esa parte de mí que tanto hecho de menos…**

 **Pinkie: Max…**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?**

 **Pinkie: ¿Qué importa si has hecho algo malo o estés loco? Eso no quiere decir que seas una mala persona**

 **Max: ¿Qué?**

 **Pinkie: ¡Tienes amigos y una familia! Eres muy amable casi todo el tiempo**

 **Rainbow: Y aunque perdiste la razón cuando te conocimos fuiste nuestro amigo**

 **Twilight: Y no pareces un loco, además de tener gustos normales y geniales**

 **Rainbow: No sé si leer tanto como una nerd sea genial, pero estoy de acuerdo**

 **Max: Ugh, son demasiado inocentes para este mundo…**

Las cuatro observaron como Max levantaba su rostro en dirección a las estrellas apenas visibles por la nieve que seguía cubriéndolo todo a su paso. Luego volvió a observar a las cuatro con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se encontraban nuevamente en aquel tono verdoso de siempre, en un tono lleno de vida.

 **Max: Gracias, supongo que tienen razón…**

 **Pinkie: ¿Supones? ¡Yo siempre tengo razón! Ahora vuelve a ser el de siempre y diviértete**

Una carcajada escapó al escuchar sus palabras mientras regresaba su vista al frente observando la calle vacía mientras las cuatro sonreían al ver que su amigo había regresado. Mientras tanto dentro del hogar todos se encontraban en la mesa sentados a excepción de Max el cual seguía sin aparecer cosa que llamo la atención de los dos zorros que se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro mientras la jefa servía la mesa junto a las dos polluelas.

 **Mangle: ¿Alguien sabe donde se metió Max?**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué importa? Volverá cuando tenga hambre**

 **Facundo: Ni que fuera Axel**

 **Axel: ¿Eh?**

El pendejo ya se encontraba atragantándose con un trozo de pizza que la novia de Facundo había dejado en la mesa sin esperar siquiera a que todos estuvieran listos para comenzar con la cena o siquiera hubieran dicho algo.

 **Lucas: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Se adelanto!**

 **Bon: Luego lo castigo**

 **Axel: ¡Verga!**

La cena había dado comienzo y Max seguía sin aparecer, aunque los tres insistieron en que solo se encontraba ocupado por ir a ver unos familiares cubriéndolo de ambos zorros los cuales se giraban cada vez que podía en dirección a la puerta preocupados aunque este solo se encontrara fuera en su encuentro con sus amigas. Durante la cena todos cenaban entre conversaciones y risas como cualquier cena familiar, en eso Axel arqueó una de sus cejas al ver a Facundo al otro lado de la mesa haciendo señas con sus brazos.

 **Facundo: ¡Pásame la sal Axel!**

 **Axel: ¡Vale!**

Este empujo la sal la cual comenzó a recorrer la mesa de un lado hasta el otro con una típica música navideña de fondo. Aunque no logro llegar a su destino cuando la sal se derramo sobre la sopa de Lucas el cual golpeo la mesa con molestia para luego fulminar a Axel con la mirada.

 **Lucas: ¡La puta que te parió! ¡Si guerra es lo que quieres guerra tendrás!**

Lucas empujo la pimienta que se encontraba convenientemente a su lado para que esta luego comenzara a recorrer la mesa con la misma música de fondo. Esta vez tampoco llego a su destino pues se derramo con la sopa del pobre Fonnie el cual se encontraba a un lado de su madre y su tío cenando pacíficamente hasta que la pimienta había llegado.

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! :o**

 **Bonnie: ¿Qué pasa Fonnie?**

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! :c**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Cómo que puto!? ¡Puto será tu tío!**

 **Bonnie: ¡Homosexual! Negro amante del baloncesto**

 **Lucas: ¡Oh! Ya veras…**

 **Facundo: ¿Paso tiempo contigo verdad?**

 **Axel: Un poco…**

Lucas volvió a empujar otro pequeño bote de pimienta en la misma dirección, pero esta vez el bote se cayó derramando pimienta sobre la comida del zorro pirata el cual se encontraba junto a su hermana cenando tranquilamente luego de tanta preocupación, aunque no reacciono muy bien al ver como la pimienta se derramaba sobre su maní ¿Qué? Ama el maní, no lo juzguen al pobre.

 **Foxy: ¡Mi maní! ¡NOOOO!**

 **Lucas: Ups…**

 **Fonnie: . . . c: /**

 **Lucas: ¡Jódete Fonnie! ¿Ahora te la das de soplón?**

 **Axel: Fue el negro**

 **Lucas: Puta madre…**

Foxy ya se encontraba colocando un pequeño cañón de juguete en la mesa el cual apunto directo hacía Lucas el cual alzaba una de sus cejas. Cuando disparó un par de maníes del zorro volaron en su dirección pero este rápidamente se agacho provocando que el maní le diera en la nuca al pobre de Golden el cual se encontraba a su lado disfrutando de su cena hasta la interrupción.

 **Golden: ¿¡Quién fue!?**

 **Foxy: P-Perdón…**

 **Golden: ¡Serán inmaduros!**

 **Freddy: Son todos unos pendejos…**

En ese momento todos hicieron silenció observando con una ceja en alto a Freddy el cual sonreía como un completo idiota como de costumbre en su lugar. Eso hasta que otro maní fue plantado en su rostro y esta vez con intención de acertar el tiro, luego de aquello lo que siguió los cinco minutos restantes fue una intensa pelea de comida en la mesa hasta que la jefa junto con la dos polluelas que terminaban finalmente de preparaba lo ultimo entraron al salón.

 **Bon: ¡Bueno! Ahora si podemos comenzar con-…**

No alcanzó a terminar pues un poco de comida fue acertada directo en su rostro mientras las dos polluelas a sus lados abrían sus ojos de par en par. Luego de que se quitara la comida del rostro y se hiciera presente su mirada asesina, todos en la mesa rieron de manera nervosa a excepción de Axel el cual solo había estado comiendo durante toda la batalla.

 **Axel: ¿Qué? Tenía hambre… :c**

 **Bon: ¿Con qué tirando comida en la primera navidad de Fonnie?...**

 **Todos: Oh mierda…**

Max que se encontraba fuera de la casa juró sentir por unos segundos como el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar junto con la casa detrás de este, seguido de gritos de dolor y un buen par de ostias. Ignorando aquello volvió a observar a unos pasos distantes de este se encontraban las tres amigas a excepción de la líder la cual se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que este colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza devolviéndole el mismo gesto.

 **Pinkie: ¡Fue genial verte de nuevo! Lamentamos enserio no poder haberte dado un regalo…**

 **Max: ¿Qué importa un tonto regalo? Con volver a verlas fue suficiente, no podría haber pedido nada más para este día…**

 **Pinkie: ¿E-Enserio?**

 **Max: Bueno, aun quiero ver muerto a Santa…**

 **Pinkie: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Que me alegro mucho de volver a verlas, ojala pudiera durar más tiempo…**

 **Pinkie: No seas tonto, ahora estamos contigo ¿Recuerdas?**

 **Max: ¿Debo tener miedo de darme una ducha?~**

 **Pinkie: Tonto~**

Dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras el puño de la joven se plantaba en su mejilla sin fuerza alguna o con intensión de herirle, simplemente en un gesto de amistad. Se apartó de este el cual sonrió asintiendo, la joven volteo dándole la espalda y comenzando a encaminarse en dirección a sus amigas mientras este guardaba silenció.

 **Pinkie: Casi olvido una cosa…**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?**

Este retrocedió unos pasos al notar que la joven había volteado en su dirección, no le dio tiempo suficiente para reaccionar antes de que se arrojara sobre este plantando un corto y directo beso en sus labios para luego separarse un poco mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios de forma juguetona.

 **Pinkie: La locura es divertida~**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué?...**

 **Pinkie: Que tengas una linda navidad… Max~**

 **Max: ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con?-…**

La joven de cabellos rosados ya se había separado y había comenzado a alejarse de este a su grupo como si nada de eso hubiere importado. Finalmente observo como las cuatro finalmente se reunían y en un último gesto de despedida con sus manos se desvanecían frente a sus ojos, este suspiro sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos hasta que escucho unos pasos aproximándose a él, rápidamente levanto el rostro observando a una figura familiar frente a él la cual sostenía una enorme bandeja en sus manos con una manta cubriendo lo que fuera que tuviera sobre la bandeja.

 **Katy: ¿Max? Pensé que estabas con Mangle ¿Quién era esa chica?**

 **Max: ¿Katy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-… ¡Un momento! ¿Lograste ver a esas cuatro chicas?**

 **Katy: Si ¿Son tus amigas o algo? No es que quiera entrometerme pero…**

 **Max: ¡Sabía que no estaba loco!**

 **Katy: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Max: Oh, nada… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te invitaron a la cena?**

 **Katy: Si, tu amigo Axel me invito… ¿Qué haces fuera a estas horas y con este frío?**

 **Max: Espero a una persona, pasa… ya entrare luego**

 **Katy: Si tú lo dices, nos vemos dentro Max**

La presentadora paso a un lado de este el cual nuevamente se sentaba a esperar en uno de los escalones de entrada a la casa, pulsó el timbre y luego de ambos observaron desde sus lugares como la puerta se abría y de esta salía Axel con un trozo de pizza aún en la boca.

 **Axel: ¡No tenemos dinero!**

 **Katy: Hola Axel**

 **Axel: ¡Katy! Hasta que llegas ¡Y trajiste comida!**

 **Katy: Si, eh traído un pavo… pero como lleva tiempo hacerlo me tarde un poco**

 **Axel: Espera ¿Cocinas?**

 **Katy: Si, como mis padres suelen salir mucho y dejarme sola, observa…**

La presentadora arrojo el manto a un lado revelando un pavo perfectamente cocinado y con unas pintas increíbles. Max desde su lugar y Axel frente al pavo se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esa hermosa maravilla y por primera vez vieron la pizza de las polluelas de todos los días como pura mierda a comparación de aquella majestuosidad culinaria.

 **Axel: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Te amo!**

 **Katy: ¿¡E-Eh!?**

 **Axel: Q-Quiero decir, pasa…**

 **Katy: C-Claro…**

La presentadora sin mediar alguna otra palabra paso a su lado rápidamente con la cara como un tomate por las palabras de Axel entrando en la casa, este estaba a punto de cerrar para ir a por el pavo antes de que se repitiera el incidente de la navidad pasada pero se detuvo a medio cerrar la puerta al notar a su amigo fuera en medio del frío de la noche.

 **Axel: ¿Qué haces ahí fuera?**

 **Max: Espero a alguien, ya sabes a quien me refiero…**

 **Axel: Oh, "él"…**

 **Max: Si, "él"…**

 **Axel: ¿Puedo acompañarte? De todos modos no pasara nada conque ambos terminemos muertos de hipotermia**

 **Max: Si quieres congelarte el culo conmigo bienvenido seas, solo espero que por esto de quedarnos fuera de la cena no sé repita el incidente del pavo…**

 **Axel: No me lo recuerdes, de todos modos esta sobrio por el momento…**

 **Max: "Por el momento", espero que nos de tiempo a evitar otro trauma severo…**

 **Axel: Y que lo digas…**

Nuevamente pasaron un par de minutos en los que ambos se encontraban sentados en los escalones que daban a la entrada de la casa sin decir absolutamente nada, después de todo ambos ya estaban acostumbrados estar uno a un lado del otro, realmente no era necesaria una conversación para romper del hielo, en este caso literalmente.

En eso ambos se levantaron quitando un poco de nieve que había caído sobre sus piernas cuando una figura emergía de la oscuridad de la calle en su dirección. Al llegar frente a ambos, observaron como un chico de unos dos o tres, tal vez unos cuatro años mayor que Max se encontraba frente a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que sorprendió a Axel es que aquel joven se parecía demasiado a Max, llegando incluso a pensar que podría ser su versión futura o algo por el estilo.

 **?: Hermanito~**

 **Axel: Sé que dijiste que eran hermanos ¡Pero no jodas! ¡Se ven idénticos!**

 **Max: Te dije que se parecía a mí…**

 **?: ¿Es qué ni un solo abrazo me darás?**

 **Max: Ugh, y luego te quejas de que no los visito tan seguido…**

El mayor abrió sus brazos ampliamente y Max rodó sus ojos para luego imitarle cerrando en un abrazo entre ambos. Axel al voltear notó que todos en la casa se encontraban pegados a la puerta o a la ventana con la boca abierta al ver a aquel chico tan parecido a Max, luego de separase el mayor sacó desde su abrigo un sobre blanco el cual deposito en la mano de Max, el cual guardo el sobre sin decir nada más respecto a lo que le había dado.

 **?: De parte del viejo, feliz navidad**

 **Max: Gracias, supongo…**

 **?: ¿Hasta cuando piensas visitarnos alguna vez?**

 **Max: No lo sé, sinceramente no me gusta sentir el miedo de que en cualquier momento un loco pueda salir de la nada a dispararme, ese es el idiota que tengo al lado**

 **Axel: Púdrete, es por trabajo…**

 **?: Bueno, fue un gusto verte hermanito y…**

 **Max: Axel**

 **?: Axel, ustedes dos de seguro serían grandes para la familia… si cambian de opinión sabes donde encontrarme hermanito**

 **Axel: Trabajo solo, no me mola el rollo de la mafia… conozco sus métodos y no me interesa perder un dedo al primero intento de traición, solo aceptó ordenes del mejor postor…**

 **?: Una lastima, pareces tener potencial… como sea, feliz navidad hermanito~**

El mayor se retiró haciendo un gesto sobre su hombro con su mano en señal de despedida, luego de eso Max suspiro pesadamente luego de ese día tan largo, mientras que volteaba junto con su amigo solo para alzar una ceja al ver a todos a punto de romper el cristal de la ventana por tanto peso sobre este.

 **Carl: ¿Ese era papá del futuro?**

 **Cherry: Y ese si estaba bueno, tenía pinta de seme…**

 **Foxy: No, ese no es Max…**

 **Mangle: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?**

 **Foxy: Te falta mucho por aprender de Max, cualquiera se daría cuenta que le falta ese buen trasero…**

 **Facundo: E-Eso es perturbador…**

 **Lucas: Y no es Max, es su hermano mayor…**

 **Todos los demás: ¿¡Max tiene un hermano!? ¡Nunca cuenta nada!**

 **Max: Ugh…**

 **Axel: ¿Vamos a dentro?**

 **Max: Por favor…**

Axel palmeó la espalda de su amigo para luego encaminarse junto a él dentro de la casa donde los demás continuaban con su lluvia de preguntas sin respuestas por parte de Max. Luego de eso la puerta se cerró detrás de ambos y la cena por fin pudo continuar.

Finalmente todos se encontraban en la mesa, Max había tomado asiento junto a su amiga Elisa la cual se alegro de verlo luego de estar desaparecido casi todo el día. Aunque los dos zorros no se alegraron nada al ver como ambos sonreían mutuamente al verse uno junto al otro, la jefa había puesto el pavo que Katy había traído por su invitación y todos admiraron la obra maestra.

 **Facundo: Es hermoso… si no me lanzaras micrófonos cada vez que intentara ligar contigo solo por esto saldría contigo…**

 **Katy: ¿Gracias?...**

 **Foxy: ¡Por fin dejaremos de comer esa pizza asquerosa por una vez!**

 **Ambas polluelas: . . .**

 **Foxy: Uy…**

 **Axel: ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar este pavo Lucas!**

 **Max: Aún tengo esas horribles imágenes en mi cabeza, pesadillas cada año…**

 **Facundo: Te comprendo hermano…**

 **Elisa: ¿Qué paso con el pavo?**

 **Bonnie: Si, queremos oír la historia…**

 **T. Freddy: ¡Queremos historia!**

 **Puppet: ¡Si! Somos tan ignorados que nos aburrimos sin hacer nada…**

 **Bon: Ustedes dos cierren la boca**

 **Ambos: Si jefa…**

 **Axel: Bueno, pero les advierto… es una historia muy triste, llena de drama y trauma, terror psicológico del más puro…**

Axel comenzó a contar la historia y todos imaginaron lo que narraba a excepción de los otros dos que seguían aterrados en sus lugares, temblando como gelatinas. Todo ocurrió hace unos dos años antes de que los animatrónicos estuvieran con ellos, era la navidad como el día de hoy y la mesa se encontraba totalmente desordenada, el salón de la vieja casa de Max era un desastre total y Max junto con Axel se encontraba en el suelo tumbado con una buena marca de golpe en el ojo a causa de Lucas el cual ebrio por la bebida de sus padres se encontraba en la mesa con un pavo de navidad, Lucas se encontraba desnudo y ni hablar de lo que le estaba haciendo al pobre pavo.

 **Lucas: ¡Eso! ¿¡Quieres más relleno puta!?**

 **Max: Ugh…**

 **Axel: Oh dios mío, que alguien pare esta pesadilla…**

Luego de aquella aterradora y traumática escena se escucho a lo lejos como Facundo se encontraba en el baño dejando escapar lo que había comido hace poco, todo por culpa de aquella escena tan repulsiva que había marcado a los tres por los siguientes años. Regresando al tiempo actual Max y Facundo se encontraban temblando en sus asientos mientras Axel terminaba de narrar aquel recuerdo, Lucas se cruzo de brazos ofendido por el relato.

 **Axel: Tuvimos que pasar meses de terapia para volver a comer pavo…**

 **Lucas: ¡Fue culpa del alcohol!**

 **Max: E-Esas imágenes…**

 **Facundo: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! No quiero recordar eso…**

 **Springtrap: Damn…**

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! l:**

 **Bon: Fonnie tiene razón, no cuenten cosas como esas en media cena…**

 **Axel: ¡Ustedes preguntaron!**

 **Elisa: Ow, pobrecito…**

Elisa rodeo con sus brazos a Max recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras le daba caricias a sus cabellos, este sonrió calmadamente y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la calma que le daba. En eso los dos zorros junto con Facundo clavaron sus ojos en ambos, los cuales se entrecerraron y por un momento se volvieron tan finos como los de un gato acechando su presa.

 **Facundo: Puto suertudo…**

 **Ambos: El es nuestro…**

 **Bon: ¡Nada de peleas en la mesa!**

 **Los tres: Si jefa…**

 **Bon: Solo continuemos con la cena sin interrupciones ¿Por favor?...**

La cena siguió su curso de siempre, luego de pasada ya una hora y media, el reloj marcaba las 21:00 PM y ya faltaba menos para que llegara la navidad de verdad. Todos terminaban de comer lo que había en sus platos calmadamente como si nada fuera a arruinar ese momento tan tranquilo que se había formado en la mesa.

Hasta que uno de los conejos llamado Springtrap decidió abrir la boca entrecerrando sus ojos mientras observaba al otro lado de la mesa a su versión anime.

 **Springtrap: Entonces… ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Axel?**

 **Springtrap (A.): Simple, cada vez que pierde me acuesto con él…**

 **Axel: Puta madre, ese juego está bien difícil**

 **Los otros tres: No…**

 **Axel: ¡Ustedes que saben!**

 **Max: A la primera la quinta noche y ni lo había jugado…**

 **Facundo: A la segunda, perdí la primera…**

 **Lucas: No lo jugué pero no me importa…**

 **Axel: ¡Váyanse a la mierda!**

 **Springtrap: Asique es solo profesional, entiendo…**

 **Springtrap (A.): Para nada, el es mío…**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Springtrap: ¡No es cierto! ¡El es mío!**

 **Los otros tres: ¡. . .! ¡JAJAJA!**

 **Axel: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡SPRINGTRAP!**

 **Bonnie: Primo lo siento, pero el es mío**

 **Springtrap: ¡Ya quisieras puto! No tienes oportunidad como yo…**

Los otros tres habían estallado en risas golpeando la mesa mientras que el pobre diablo se encontraba con una cara que solo decía "WTF" con todas las letras. En eso Freddy dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa captando la atención de todos en él, este solo sonrió con tu típica cara de idiota.

 **Freddy: Todos saben que Axel es mío…**

 **Todos los demás: . . .**

 **Axel: Necesito tiempo para procesar esto…**

 **Freddy: Ustedes cuatro me pertenecen, en especial Lucas… yo soy su tío…**

 **Lucas: ¡. . .! No de nuevo…**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué mierda Freddy?...**

 **Facundo: ¿Puedo retirarme de la mesa temprano hoy?...**

 **Bon: ¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado! ¡Y tú Freddy! ¡Deja de asustar a estos pendejos!**

 **Freddy: Estoy bueno…**

 **Bon: Más te vale…**

 **Springtrap: ¡No me importa! ¡Axel es mío!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué coño Springtrap!?**

 **Springtrap (A.): ¡No! ¡Es mío!**

 **Max: Al diablo con esto…**

Mientras ambos conejos discutían en la mesa con Axel en la punta de esta en medio escuchando todo, todos observaron como Max sacaba el rifle de Axel y le daba al cerrojo para luego apuntar en dirección a donde este se encontraba.

 **Axel: Directo a la cabeza por favor…**

 **Bon: Si lo matas traeré el mismo infierno a la tierra…**

 **Max: Bueno, si no queda de otra…**

Max desvió el rifle y lo apunto a su cabeza listo para pulsar el gatillo, aunque en eso su amiga salto junto con sus otros tres amigos.

 **Elisa: ¡No!**

 **Facundo: ¡Si! Así me dejas a la rubia…**

 **Lucas: Cállate Facundo ¡Max! Si te suicidas automáticamente le darás la victoria a Santa…**

 **Max: ¡Es cierto! ¡Primero debo matar a ese panzón!**

 **Axel: Pero asegúrate de no romper mi rifle en tus tonterías…**

 **Max: No te preocupes, esta vez prepare todo… tengo guardias en el techo y unas cámaras instaladas en la televisión, si ese panzón aparece es hombre muerto**

 **Lucas: Puto loco…**

 **Max: Di lo que quieras, lo mataré de todas formas…**

 **Axel: Como todos los años ¿No?**

 **Max: ¡Jódete!**

La cena continuó normalmente luego de aquel pequeño "inconveniente", luego de haber terminado con la cena todos se habían separado de la mesa, la fiesta había dado su inicio, pero a diferencia de otras fiestas como las que estaba acostumbrado Facundo, esta se sentía más como una reunión familiar para celebrar las festividades.

El ambiente se notaba muy calmado y seguro, todos se encontraban conversando con otros o simplemente en lo suyo disfrutando de la música. Todos a excepción de Facundo el cual se encontraba con un vaso descartable en su mano observando una escena que lo marcaría de por vida por le resto de su vida. Max se encontraba dormido debido al cansancio de haber estado todo el día en sus "asuntos", eso no le molestaría de no ser porque se encontraba descansando en el sofá de la sala descansando sobre las piernas de su amiga Elisa la cual acariciaba su cabeza mientras le observaba descansar con una sonrisa, este apretó el vaso en su mano causando que todo el ponche cayera al suelo, justo en el momento en que Axel llego a su lado.

 **Facundo: ¡Me está robando a Eli!**

 **Axel: En realidad ellos se conocen desde hace años y Elisa esta enamorada de él… en realidad tú se la estas quitando a Max…**

 **Facundo: ¡Chicas animes! ¡Axel quiere sexo y está necesitado!**

 **Axel: No te atreviste pedazo de mierda…**

En ese momento todas las animes se plantaron de golpe frente a los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un dejo de malicia en sus rostros. Axel comenzó a retroceder mientras Facundo se hacía a un lado abandonándolo a su suerte.

 **Axel: ¿Y si no quiero que harán?**

Unos segundos más tarde Katy la cual se encontraba convenientemente frente a las escaleras con un vaso en su mano como Facundo hace poco alzaba una de sus cejas incrédula al observar como Axel desaparecía escaleras arriba con una marca de puño en su rostro mientras entre cada escalón dejaba escapar un "Auch", mientras que Facundo continuaba observando la escena ofendido por el comentario de su amigo.

Luego de que finalmente transcurrieran un par de horas sin que nada pasara (Cosa extraña considerando que estaban en una celebración con esos cuatro imbéciles presentes) Axel había regresado al salón con una cara de "vale verga todo" en su silla de ruedas eléctrica. Ya faltaban solamente unos diez minutos para que dieran las doce y oficialmente fuera navidad, anime Foxy se encontraba viendo la televisión emocionada junto a Max el cual seguía descansando pacíficamente en las piernas de su amiga.

 **Foxy (A.): ¡Me encanta este programa!**

En ese momento Max comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente mientras anime Foxy celebraba con los puños mientras observaba la televisión con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

 **Max: ¿P-Programa? Juraría haber dejado las cámaras puestas luego de cenar…**

 **Foxy (A.): Este programa de acción es genial, miren como Santa les patea el culo a esos sujetos con traje y lentes de sol**

 **Max: ¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUÉ!?**

Max se levantó rápidamente mientras su amiga observaba todo confundida como los demás, en ese momento todos comenzaron a observar la televisión rodeando el sofá de la sala. Max tenía razón, las cámaras seguían puestas y mostraban como Santa se encontraba sobre el techo de su casa pateándoles el trasero a los guardias que había contratado al más estilo de programa de acción.

 **Max: ¡Oh vamos! ¡No puede ser!**

Max se levanto rápidamente dejando a todos observando la televisión con la boca abierta a excepción de anime Foxy la cual seguía alentando a Santa. Max regresó al salón con el rifle que le había pedido prestado a su amigo esta mañana, apunto directo a la chimenea que tenía en la sala, y… esperen un momento ¿De dónde salió esa chimenea?

 ***Mientras tanto en la mansión creepypasta***

Slenderman se encontraba caminando al salón principal saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con un enorme pavo en la bandeja. Al llegar a la mesa deposito el pavo en la mesa mientras todos observaban el pavo con los ojos brillosos.

 **Jeff: Chicos ¿No notaron que hace más frío últimamente?**

 **Slenderman: Encender la… ¿Chimenea?...**

Literalmente la chimenea junto con parte de la casa se encontraban arrancadas en medio del salón principal se los Creepypastas y una nota en el suelo firmada por la mismísima Bon. Obviamente Jeff se rio por lo bajo mientras el delgaducho se arrodillaba en el suelo en una pose dramática mientras se preparaba para gritar al cielo.

 **Eyeless: Aquí vamos de nuevo…**

 **Slenderman: ¡PUTA MADRE!**

 ***Regresando con los cuatro imbéciles***

Santa ya se había introducido en la chimenea por lo que habían visto todos y Max se encontraba con la mirada en la chimenea con el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar ante el primer asomo del panzón, realmente a todos les preocupaba que fuera a matarlo, pero este seguía sin expresión alguna mientras apuntaba.

 **Max: Ugh… vamos…**

En eso un objeto cayó por la chimenea causando que todos en el lugar alzaran una ceja, era una granada de humo la cual al caer comenzó a liberar y llenar de humo toda la habitación. En eso Max junto con los demás comenzaron a toser por el humo mientras una risa proveniente del panzón era lo único que se distinguía entre los tosidos de ellos.

El humo finalmente se disipo y Max comenzó a recorrer la habitación rápidamente apuntando el rifle a todas partes y para su desgracia, el árbol se encontraba con los regalos ya puestos debajo de este y la misma risa del panzón se escuchaba desde el techo cosa que lo hizo gruñir.

 **Max: ¡HIJO DE TU!-… ¡SANTAAAA!**

 **Axel: Ya déjalo Max**

 **Max: ¡Está vez no!**

Todos observaron como Max colocaba el rifle en su espalda y salía corriendo por la puerta de la casa importándole poco la nevada o el frío a pesar de estar más ligero en ropa que antes. Al estar fuera comenzó a trepar como si no fuera nada de otro mundo y estuviera acostumbrado de toda la vida por las ventanas de la casa a una velocidad abrumadora hasta llegar al techo, todos observaron desde las cámaras como Max ya se encontraba arriba.

 **Max: ¿¡Dónde estás panzón!? ¡Tengo una bala con tu nombre!**

 **Santa: ¡JOJOJO! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PUTA!**

La nevada con la ventisca le impedían ver bien a Max y por tener el cabello largo le era imposible ver con los mechones sacudiéndose frente a sus ojos. Logro divisar como en el cielo se encontraba alejando el trineo de Santa con este montado sacándole el dedo desde arriba. Dejo escapar un par de groserías para luego apuntar en su dirección y fallar un buen número de disparos, dejando solo una bala en el cargador.

 **Max: ¡No de nuevo!**

 **?: ¿Es qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo?...**

 **Max: ¿Q-Quién dijo eso? Muéstrate antes de que-…**

Antes de que pudiera terminar de mediar palabra sus ojos cambiaron bruscamente a ese ámbar que todos tanto temían y este se arrodillo en el techo apuntando nuevamente con el rifle, este observo a través de la mira la cabeza de su objetivo y estirando su dedo pulgar comenzó a calcular la trayectoria del disparo, luego de eso asintió con el ojo puesto en la mira, tiró del cerrojo del rifle y se preparo como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a matar con ese rifle de toda la vida.

 **?: Veamos si ahora te escapas gordo…**

 **Santa: ¡Santa mierda! ¡Él no!**

 **?:** **Resquiescat in pace gordinflón…**

Justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar, mostró signos de duda. Alejo el dedo del gatillo mientras bajaba el rifle ¿Realmente iba a matarlo? ¿Qué mal hacía con dejarle vivir? Después de todo era cierto que había sido un error de Max y no del panzón, además de que muchos niños dependían de él para su felicidad en navidad, finalmente suspiro pesadamente dejando de apuntar.

 **?: Tienes suerte, pero no cuentes con eso la próxima vez panzón…**

 **Axel: ¿Y justo ahora se ablanda? Maricon~**

 **?: ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ahora verás!**

Axel se encontraba asomándose por el borde del techo desde una escalera que había traído para subir a ver su amigo. El ojos ámbar apunto sin siquiera observar la mira desde su lugar y efectuó el último disparo, luego de eso sonrió como un maniaco.

 **Axel: No le diste a Santa…**

 **?: No apunte a Santa…**

 **Santa: ¡RODOLFO! ¡QUE SE IBA A JUBILAR MAÑANA!**

Axel alzó una de sus cejas en lo que se escuchaba algo caer, como si un avión estuviera a punto de estrellarse sobre el techo de la casa. Luego de eso cayó a un lado del ojos ámbar un reno conocido y amado por muchos, el buen Rodolfo había sido victima del disparo de Max, o lo que fuera que lo estuviera poseyendo en esos momentos.

 **Axel: ¡Mierda Max! ¡Te pasaste!**

 **?: Es una advertencia, para que le quede claro que el siguiente será él…**

 **Axel: Joder, das miedo así… ¡No importa! Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya llegaron los regalos y tenemos cena para los próximos días**

 **Los otros dos: ¿De qué nos perdimos?**

Los tres ya se encontraban en el techo mientras Axel se acercaba para hacer un gesto con su mano para que le devolviera su amado rifle. Este solo rodó sus ojos entregándoselo mientras Facundo se arrodillaba de manera dramática frente al pobre reno el cual yacía sin vida en el techo.

 **Facundo: ¡NO! ¿¡Por qué Rodolfo!?**

 **Lucas: Max, oficialmente creo que estas loco**

 **?: Me alagas negro, de todos modos ya hice entender a Santa lo que pasaría si se atrevía a traerme carbón de nuevo…**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué has hecho?**

 **?: Todo pasó hace dos años…**

Cuando Max comenzó a contar su pequeña historia, la perspectiva cambió a dos años atrás en el pasado en la vista de Max o quien fuese que se encontraba frente a ellos tres. Este pateó la puerta del taller de santa y como si fuera uno de esos juegos de primera persona una motosierra apareció en sus manos para luego escucharse el aterrador sonido de estar encendida.

 **?: ¡Santa! ¡VINE A DESEARTE UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Elfo: ¡Señor! ¡No puede estar aquí!**

 **?: Ow… que monos los ayudantes del panzón, voy a destriparlos uno por uno ¡JAJAJA!**

 **Elfo: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡CORRAN!**

 **?: ¡JAJAJA!**

Luego de eso la escena continuó en el recuerdo, el como se introducía en el taller en dirección a los pobres elfos los cuales dejaban de fabricar regalos para correr por sus vidas. Luego de eso el tiempo regreso a la actualidad donde Max se encontraba riendo como si estuviera reviviendo el recuerdo en su propia cabeza, mientras Axel se quedaba alzando una ceja mientras que los otros dos comenzaban a alejarse en dirección a la escalera.

 **Facundo: Q-Que linda historia…**

 **Lucas: Axel, te dejamos con tu nuevo amigo…**

 **Facundo: ¡A la verga!**

 **Lucas: ¡No quiero morir!**

 **Axel: ¡Esperen! ¡Hijos de puta no me dejen con él!**

Los otros dos salieron disparados por la escalera en dirección cuesta abajo rápidamente corriendo a esconderse dentro de la casa aterrados. El ojos ámbar dejo de reír para luego observar con indiferencia como en anterior ocasión a Axel el cual solo reía de manera nerviosa.

 **Axel: Entonces… ¿Lo despellejas tú?**

 **?: Neh…**

 **Axel: Ugh ¿¡Con qué muy malo eh!? Al diablo, no importa… ¡Fonnie! ¡Trae el cuchillo! ¡Te enseñare a despellejar animales!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

Mientras Max bajaba Fonnie paso a su lado dando saltitos mientras traía un cuchillo en su boca y se dirigía a su padre listo para aprender con una sonrisa. Y luego de aquello la navidad por fin había llegado, los cuatro habían bajado y por fin Max había regresado a su estado normal, todo era risas y felicidad al momento de repartir los regalos y pasarlo juntos como familia, finalmente los cuatro habían tenido su primera navidad con su nueva familia…

El sujeto cerró el libro en sus manos, aunque había ciertos cambios. Su ropa se encontraba desarreglada y el pelo desordenado, y al parecer los lentes y la pinta amigable que tenía al principio había desaparecido.

 **Sujeto: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Esperaban un final lleno de regalos y detalles? ¡Pues esto no es una de esas películas navideñas estúpidas! Agradezcan que el pendejo del escritor tuviera la desdicha de no hacer sufrir a estos imbéciles… no como yo, estoy tan solo…**

 **Nexo: ¿Eh? Señor…**

 **Sujeto: ¡No existen los finales felices! ¡Esto es pura mierda! Como cuando mi jodida ex esposa me abandono y se llevo a mis dos hijos… ¡Pero mira cuando dinero tengo ahora perra!...**

 **Nexo: ¿Señor? ¿De qué habla?...**

 **Sujeto: ¡Estoy tan solo!**

El sujeto se desplomó del sofá y comenzó a llorar mientras el escritor aparecía frente a la cámara, luego de eso comenzó a hacer señas desesperadamente para que se cortara la transmisión de una vez, eso había sido todo por el momento mis niños.

* * *

 **Parte 2: Año nuevo**

* * *

El día había comenzado, los pájaros cantaban y era un precioso día soleado con un clima perfecto para que todos salieran de sus casas. En eso un pájaro se paro en una rama de un árbol y comenzó con un hermoso canto hasta que de golpe se hoyo un disparo y el pobre pájaro se desplomo a tierra, en eso paso al lado del pobre ave el pendejo de Axel con una cara de puro desprecio al día.

 **Axel: Puta madre, puta pizzería, puto día…**

Era un día antes del año nuevo y Axel había tenido que trabajar por falta de dinero, y para su desgracia a pesar de haber recibido su paga recibió de paso una cantidad absurda de fanservice que tanto detestaba. Al llegar a su casa observo con una ceja en alto como el cartero se encontraba corriendo en la otra calle mientras Freddy le perseguía en cuatro patas como un perro con la lengua fuera, en su cuello había una correa y llevaba consigo un poste de luz mientras ladraba y asustaba al pobre cartero, luego de perder a ambos de vista Golden llego hasta Axel corriendo y por lo visto, se encontraba exhausto.

 **Golden: Uh ¿Axel? ¿Viste a Freddy? Lo deje atado a un poste y luego ya no estaba, ni él, ni la correa, ni el poste…**

 **Axel: No, no lo eh visto**

 **Golden: ¡Mierda! ¡FREDDY! ¡NO MUERDAS A NADIE!**

Y así paso corriendo a su lado ignorando el hecho de que se encontrara en una jodida silla de ruedas, al menos agradecía el hecho de que fuera eléctrica y no tuviera que depender de alguien para que lo llevase o tener que usar sus propias manos. Al llegar a casa y entrar por la puerta el primero en recibirlo fue Springtrap el cual se encontraba con una caja de jugo en sus manos.

 **Springtrap: Hola Axel ¿Qué te paso?**

 **Axel: Tú puta versión de anime…**

 **Springtrap: Esa perra…**

Facundo se encontraba en su cama, abrió uno de sus ojos y verifico por el rabillo del ojo que su novia no se encontrara a su lado. Al confirmar que no se encontraba en la habitación salió de su cama de un salto y por lo visto ya se encontraba vestido y todo bien arreglado, se encamino hasta un una pared de su cuarto y desprendió un poco del papel decorativo revelando toda una pizarra con fotos de la amiga de Max y con datos anotados.

 **Facundo: Aún queda un día para poder acostarme con la amiga de Max, cumpliré todas mis metas este año**

 **Max: ¿Qué has dicho?**

 **Facundo: ¡AAAAH!**

Facundo volteó bruscamente por el susto y notó que en la puerta se encontraba parado Max con los ojos entrecerrados y observándole con indiferencia. Este volteó nuevamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se trago toda la pizarra con los papeles y fotos, luego de eso se acercó a Max con la boca llena de papeles y le sonrió.

 **Facundo: ¡Max!**

 **Max: ¿Max?**

 **Facundo: ¿Eh?**

Facundo observo detenidamente a su amigo el cual seguía con ese rostro de indiferencia que rara vez se encontraba en él, al instante se dio cuenta que los ojos de su amigo se encontraban en ese ámbar que llenaba de terror cada vez que lo tenía cerca en ese estado tan extraño que a pesar de ya saber de que se trataba, no lograba comprender del todo.

 **Facundo: ¡Oh! T-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí el día de hoy?~**

 **?: Tú puta novia te esta buscando, me dijo que te avisara**

 **Facundo: ¡No es puta!**

 **?: ¿Cuántas veces te engaño?**

 **Facundo: ¡E-Eh! Pero yo me acosté con otras rubias, es justo**

 **?: Yo me la tiraría, como sea… solo ve a ver que quiere**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Qué!?**

No alcanzó a terminar pues Max o aquel ser contrario a Max ya se había retirado en dirección a su cuarto importándole poco lo que tuviera que decirle. Este bajo la mirada suspirando, pero luego la sonrisa regreso al recordar que hoy sería el día en que se acostaría con la amiga de Max, siempre y cuando esa horrible versión de su amigo no interfiriera en sus planes.

Max o bueno, digámosle Max negativo o malo, se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a su cama observando la televisión con su mismo rostro de indiferencia de siempre usando su consola para ver series por la aplicación de Netflix la cual su tonta versión original estaba pagando, en eso el teléfono celular que traía en el bolsillo comenzó a sonar, por lo que no dudo en contestar, era Lucas desde su habitación el cual jugaba COD desde su ps3.

 **Max (N.): ¿Qué quieres?**

 **Lucas: Deja de ver porno**

En ese momento Max (N) alzó una ambas cejas mientras de fondo se comenzaba a escuchar la música del famoso meme "Turn down for what", luego de meditar por unos segundos finalmente respondió a través del teléfono en su típico tono de desinterés de siempre.

 **Max (N.): Te quejas porque yo si puedo ver porno y tú no**

 **Lucas: . . .**

Luego de eso volvió a su típica cara de indiferencia de siempre cuando la llamada se colgó solo logrando escuchar como respuesta el sonido que producía el teléfono al ser desconectado. En eso nuevamente rodo sus ojos con algo de molestia al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta, se levanto con pocas ganas y se encamino hasta la puerta para luego abrirla, en eso entrecerró sus ojos al observar a la polluela Chica frente a él.

 **Max (N.): ¿Qué?**

 **Chica: Max ¿Le has dicho algo feo a Lucas?**

 **Max (N.): Soy completamente inocente, pero de todos modos ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

 **Chica: Bueno…**

Luego de esa escena, los tres se encontraban parados junto a la polluela mientras escuchaban fuera del baño como dentro se encontraba Lucas llorando a todo pulmón. En eso dentro del baño Lucas se encontraba sobre la tapa del inodoro llorando como toda una nenaza mientras comía de un pote de helado.

 **Max (N.): Tsk, marica**

 **Chica: ¡Max! ¡Es tú amigo!**

 **Max (N.): ¿Y me importa por qué?...**

 **Chica: ¿Estás bien Max?...**

 **Facundo: ¡Eh! ¡Si! ¡Solo se levanto de malas!**

 **Axel: Si, no es que tuviera un serio problema de personalidad homosexual oculta…**

 **Max (N.): Repite eso en mi cara…**

 **Chica: C-Como sea ¿Qué le han dicho?**

 **Max (N.): Ugh, el pendejo me llamo diciendo que dejara de ver porno por estar usando Netflix y yo le dije que solo se quejaba porque si podía ver porno…**

 **Chica: Oh no, no me digas que tomo helado…**

 **Axel: Creo que si ¿Por qué?**

 **Chica: Ese era el helado de mi hermana…**

 **Max (N.): ¿Y qué?**

 **Chica: ¡CORRAN!**

En ese momento la polluela salió disparada dejando a los tres observando unos a los otros totalmente confundidos. Luego de eso escucharon desde abajo la puerta del heladera abriéndose para posteriormente escuchar un pequeño grito de la polluela Toy, luego de eso los tres sintieron como el piso temblaba entre cada pisada que se aproximaba a ellos de manera amenazante.

 **Facundo: Oh mierda, yo me largo**

 **Axel: Te acompaño**

 **Max (N.): Ugh, que par de maricas…**

Ambos ya habían salido disparados a esconderse a sus habitaciones y en eso el Max negativo volteó observando como por las escaleras terminaba de subir la polluela Toy la cual se veía más amenazante de lo normal. Trago saliva para luego comenzar a retroceder un poco, luego de eso le sonrió de manera nerviosa y salió disparado al igual que sus amigos directo a esconderse, luego de eso los tres se asomaron por la misma puerta uno sobre el otro observando como la polluela Toy se introducía en el baño.

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué no ves que está ocupado!? ¡Déjame ahogar mis penas!**

 **T. Chica: . . .**

 **Lucas: ¿Toy chica? ¡QUÉ! ¡NO ESPERA! ¿¡QUÉ HACES!?**

Luego de eso los tres escucharon el sonido de una de las golpizas más terribles que alguna vez hayan podido presenciar. Max emitió un silbido mientras sus otros dos amigos tragaban saliva, nerviosos y aterrados por ser los siguientes en su lista. Luego de eso observaron los tres como la polluela Toy salía del baño con el balde de helado en sus manos tarareando alegremente.

 **Max (N.): ¡Damn! Esa chica pega fuerte, yo quiero~**

 **Axel: Genial, lo que faltaba… otro masoquista ¿Y cómo te llamas?**

 **Max (N.): No tengo nombre, o no lo recuerdo en todo caso…**

 **Axel: Bueno, ya pensaremos en un nombre para ti…**

 **Facundo: Y dime ¿Ya somos tus amigos no?**

 **Max (N.): ¡JAJAJA! No, los mataré si empiezan a ser un fastidio…**

Y así se retiró por donde se había ido la polluela y como era el soporte de los tres provoco que los otros dos se dieran de cara en el suelo mientras Lucas salía del baño arrastrándose por el dolor de la tremenda golpiza que había recibido por su estupidez.

Finalmente el día había comenzado del todo y Facundo se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala junto con Lucas el cual se encontraba como la momia nuevamente, una momia negra. Por otra parte Max se encontraba desayunando en la mesa de la cocina a un lado de Axel comiendo de un tazón de cereal con el mismo rostro que no demostraba sentimiento alguno, obviamente Axel seguía incomodo pues esos ojos ámbar no desaparecían y no era normal que Max le dejara el control a su versión mala todo el rato.

 **Axel: Y… ¿Últimamente como que sales mucho no?**

 **Max (N.): Si**

 **Axel: ¿Y no te molesta estar mucho tiempo fuera?**

 **Max (N.): No**

 **Axel: ¿No eres muy conversador verdad?**

 **Max (N.): Si no cierras la boca te rebanare el cuello con esta cuchara**

 **Axel: Vale, cuanta agresividad joder…**

Max continuó ingiriendo de su cereal mientras a su lado Axel solo suspiraba frustrado al no poder entender a esa versión tan extraña que poseía a su amigo. En eso la polluela Toy se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa terminando de comer su helado recuperado de las garras del negro, en eso ambos alzaron una ceja al ver como la Toy dejaba escapar un pequeño grito mientras dejaba caer el bote de helado en la mesa.

 **Max (N.): ¿Por qué siento que va a ocurrir algo malo?**

 **Axel: Exageras…**

 **T. Chica: ¡Acabo de recordar que no puedo comer helado! ¡Acabo de engordar solo por una cucharada!**

 **Axel: Vale, tal vez no exageraste tanto…**

 **T. Chica: ¡Chicos! ¡Reúnan a todos fuera!**

 **Axel: P-Pero…**

 **T. Chica: ¡AHORA!**

 **Axel: ¿Me ayudas?...**

 **Max (N.): Ugh, solo porque eres el único imbécil con gracia en este maldito lugar…**

Max arrojó la cuchara a un lado importándole poco donde cayera y se retiró de la mesa mientras era seguido por Axel. Luego de haber despertado a los que faltaran y reunir a todos, todos en la casa se encontraban en el patio trasero el cual seguía cubierto de nieve por la nevada de los anteriores días, Toy chica se encontraba frente a todos vestida con ropa deportiva cosa que hizo que los cuatro rodaran sus ojos al predecir lo que vendría.

 **T. Chica: Cómo ya casi es año nuevo, una de mis metas es que tuviéramos un día de deportes todos juntos~**

 **Facundo: ¡Mierda! Sabía que debía salir con la hermana…**

 **Lucas: Que curioso, yo pensé lo mismo…**

 **T. Chica: ¡Chicos! ¡Presten atención a mi deseo de este año!**

 **Ambos: Lo sentimos…**

 **T. Chica: Entonces… ¿Qué dicen?**

 **Bon: No es mala la idea ¿Están todos de acuerdo?**

En ese momento todos los demás comenzaron a observarse unos a los otros discutiendo entre todos mientras la coneja celeste se colocaba junto a la polluela Toy. En eso al finalizar la discusión entre todos, todos comenzaron a asentir o a encogerse de hombros, incluso la versión mala de Max no sé quejo por hacer un poco de deporte.

 **Puppet: Yo si tengo una queja…**

 **Bon: Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo ¡Vamos!**

 **Puppet: Mierda de vida…**

 **Bon: ¿Qué probamos primero?**

 **T. Chica: Bueno, tenía pensado un deporte que de seguro les encantara a todos…**

En ese momento todos alzaron una ceja mientras la polluela Toy sonreía ampliamente a todo el mundo frente a ella. Luego de eso Ballons Boy se encontraba en medio del patio de la casa con un silbato en su cuello, luego de soplar produciendo el silbido. Los dos equipos se encontraban organizados uno a un lado del otro se arrojaron sobre el balón gritando como auténticos guerreros comenzando una batalla brutal por el balón, se habían puesto a jugar futbol americano.

El medio del patio era una masacre, todos se encontraban dándose de ostias a excepción de Bon y sus amigas, obviamente Bon hubiera jugado pero todos dijeron que el que tuviera a Bon en su equipo tendría ventaja injusta por lo que se decidió a no jugar como sus otras tres amigas, en eso el balón salió disparado del medio cayendo en las manos de Golden el cual era uno de los que no se había arrojado con el resto y se había quedado apartado cruzado de brazos, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro lleno de orgullo mientras lo agitaba en lo alto.

 **Golden: ¡Chicos! ¡Tengo el balón!**

 **Lucas: ¡Es mío puta!**

Golden grito como niña al ver como Lucas embestía contra él, luego de embestirlo y caer sobre él Lucas grito como todo un espartano liberando su fuerza interior, porque literalmente había comenzado a moler a golpes al pobre Golden el cual gritaba por ayuda, todos en el medio habían dejado el enfrentamiento comenzando a observar la escena. Ballons Boy comenzó a silbar y Lucas se detuvo al ver como Ballons Boy se encontraba con una tarjeta negra en su mano en su dirección y con un rostro de molestia.

 **BB: ¡HI!**

Lucas sonrió de forma sádica y el pobre niño entendió a la primera que si no se iba el sería el próximo, por lo que comenzó a correr lejos de Lucas el cual regreso a su golpiza mientras el pobre niño gritaba todo el tiempo "HI" mientras corría en dirección a las chicas apartadas del juego, en eso Max junto con los otros dos se observaron mutuamente.

 **Axel: ¿Cómo que tal vez no fue la mejor idea no?...**

 **Max (N.): A mi me entretiene, puedo golpear**

 **Facundo: ¡Max malo! Esto es por diversión**

 **Max (N.): . . .**

 **Facundo: Mierda, creo que la cague…**

 **Foxy: ¡Max!**

 **Ambos: Oh no…**

 **Max (N.): ¿Hmph?**

Max volteó cruzándose de brazos mientras el zorro pirata alegremente se colocaba a su lado, luego de eso Max se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al sentir como el zorro le daba una nalgada descaradamente mientras los otros dos se apartaban un poco no queriendo terminar siendo victimas del psicópata que tenían ahora junto a ellos.

 **Max (N.): Lamentaras eso…**

 **Foxy: ¿Qué? Vamos, si siempre-…**

Max le dio un golpe directo en la cabeza al zorro el cual por el golpe quedo enterrado en el suelo formando una figura de él en la nieve, Max lo había enterrado un par de metros bajo tierra dejando con la boca abierta a sus dos amigos los cuales le observaban a su lado.

 **Axel: ¡Mierda! ¿Cuánta fuerza tienes?**

 **Facundo: A-Acaba de derribar a un animatrónico**

 **Max (N.): Créanme, no quieren ver mi verdadera fuerza…**

 **Axel: ¿No crees que la coneja de allí sea molesta?**

 **Max (N.): Buen intento, reconozco el poder cuando lo veo**

 **Axel: ¡Verga! Tan cerca…**

 **T. Chica: ¡Bueno chicos! Cómo el primer deporte no funciono, probaremos algo más suave para que nadie se sienta excluido o con miedo~**

 **Max (N.): Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo…**

Todos se encontraban en el patio en distintas posiciones a excepción de Golden y Foxy los cuales observaban todo con los ojos entrecerrados cubiertos por vendas como completas momias al igual que Lucas hace tan solo unos minutos ¿Por qué? En realidad ninguno de los dos está lastimado, pero Max no quiso soportarlos y los cubrió con eso para que no molestaran.

Esta vez se encontraban jugando futbol como habían hecho alguna vez en el mundial, solo que esta vez era en el patio de su propia casa. Ballons Boy dio el silbido anunciando el comienzo y el partido dio su comienzo, Lucas robo primero el balón y comenzó a correr a la portería enemiga donde habían dejado defendiendo al pobre Toy Freddy, todos sabemos que el portero es el menos importante, era obvio que le dejarían esa posición. Este se preparo y Lucas pateo, pero en un rápido movimiento y reflejos el oso atrapo el balón sin problema alguno.

 **T. Freddy: ¡Oh dios mío chicos! ¡Atrape el balón! ¡Miren!**

 **Lucas: ¡Hijo de puta!**

 **T. Freddy: ¿¡L-Lucas!? ¡No! ¡Espera!**

Lucas se abalanzo contra el pobre oso Toy como si aún siguieran jugando futbol americano y lo derribo para luego comenzar a repartirle un buen par de golpes directo en el rostro. En eso todo el resto de jugadores se acercaron a donde se encontraban los dos y comenzaron a observar la paliza haciendo muecas de dolor.

 **Max (N.): Imbécil, se supone que debes usar los pies…**

 **Lucas: ¡Es cierto!**

Lucas en vez de darle con los puños se separo y comenzó a darle patadas que sonaban por todo el patio cosa que hizo que sus otros dos amigos observaran a Max con una expresión de "Gran idea" mientras este solo suspiraba y se daba con la palma en la frente, luego de eso los dos equipos se disolvieron totalmente dejando a los dos con la paliza mientras el oso Toy seguía pidiendo ayuda.

Toy chica al ver que ninguno de los deportes por equipos daba resultado por la violencia excesiva que Lucas aplicaba en ellos, se decidió a que todos realizaran actividades por separado como saltar la cuerda, flexiones y demás. En eso Max se encontraba aún con los ojos ámbar junto a Facundo frente a la piscina de la casa la cual nunca solían usar curiosamente, en eso un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza y observo con una sonrisa llena de malicia al pobre diablo a su lado.

 **Max (N.): ¡Facundo! ¡Amigo mío!**

 **Facundo: ¿Ya somos amigos?**

 **Max (N.) ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no podría querer un amigo tan genial como tú?**

 **Facundo: Oh Max, me alegra que reaccionaras…**

 **Max (N.): Eh, si… claro ¡Escucha! ¿Sabias que a Elisa le encantan los nadadores?**

 **Facundo: ¿¡De verdad!?**

 **Max (N.): Si, se derrite por un nadador y justo aquí tenemos una piscina enfrente ¿Por qué no practicas tus grandes habilidades de nadador tigre?**

 **Facundo: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Gracias Max!-… eh, Max malo ¡Eso!**

 **Max (N.): De nada buen amigo~**

Facundo comenzó a desvestirse quedando solo con los calzones de corazones muy varoniles, en eso Axel y Lucas los cuales se encontraban a lo lejos sin hacer nada observaron la escena y al notar lo que estaba a punto de hacer Facundo comenzaron a correr en su dirección.

 **Axel: ¡Espera Facundo!**

 **Lucas: ¡Qué esta congelado anormal!**

Facundo ya se había arrojado al aire en una pose perfecta para zambullirse pero al caer en la piscina se dio de cara directo contra el hielo estampándose contra este como si fuera una mosca a la que acaban de estampar contra una ventana. Max comenzó a reír de manera burlona, mientras los otros dos se colocaban a su lado con una mueca de dolor y emitiendo un "Uh…" al ver el tremendo golpe que se había dado.

 **Axel: ¿Te gusta hacer sufrir a las personas o qué?**

 **Max (N.): ¡JAJAJA! Si… pero eso fue personal, nadie tocara a Elisa, eso va para ustedes dos también…**

 **Ambos: ¡Si jefe!**

 **Max (N.): Eso pensé…**

Max se retiró con el mismo rostro de "me valen verga todos" mientras los otros dos comenzaban a tirar a Facundo tratando de despegarle del hielo. Luego de eso las actividades finalmente llegaron a su fin cuando la polluela Toy ordeno que su deseo hubiera sido cumplido, aliviando a todos los demás de que no tendrían que volver a realizar estas tontas actividades al menos por lo que quedaba del año siguiente.

Los cuatro se encontraban cómodos dentro de casa en el sofá como de costumbre observando la televisión como si nada. En eso Max tomó el control y cambio el canal colocando el programa "Decorando la casa" cosa que hizo que los otros tres a su lado alzaran una ceja bien alto mientras clavaban sus ojos en él.

 **Max (N.): ¿Qué tanto me miran?**

 **Lucas: ¿En serio? ¿La maquina de matar sádica y sanguinaria ve decorando la casa?**

 **Max (N.): Es entretenido cuando la das una oportunidad**

 **Lucas: Ni de coña, dame el control**

 **Max (N.): ¿Me estas dando ordenes?**

 **Lucas: ¡Si! Dame el jodido control Max, ya estoy hasta los huevos de tu tonto problema de personalidad y no pienso soportar ni un minuto más**

 **Max (N.): . . .**

Lucas se encontraba con un ojo morado e inconsciente junto a Max el cual continuaba observando el programa atentamente como si nada. Los otros dos a un lado se encontraban con los ojos bien abiertos mientras trataban de evitar el contacto visual con aquella faceta de su amigo tan violenta y aterradora. En eso Facundo observo por el rabillo del ojo que Max había dejado el control en el sofá cerca de su alcance y en un intento desesperado de aburrimiento estiro su mano pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el control otra mano atrapo su muñeca, Max seguía observando la televisión y como si nada había atrapado la mano del pobre diablo sin siquiera voltear.

 **Max (N.): Tú te lo buscaste**

 **Facundo: Verga…**

Ahora tenía a dos inconscientes a un lado mientras Axel seguía con la vista clavada en el programa tratando de evitar el contacto visual con aquel loco. En eso ambos alzaron una ceja cuando un sonido extraño se produjo proveniente del estomago de Axel, luego de eso Max alzo una de sus cejas observando al pendejo al otro lado en el sofá.

 **Axel: Tengo hambre :(**

 **Max (N.): Admito que yo también ¿Vamos a comer algo?**

 **Axel: Bueno, pero debemos traer a estos dos**

 **Max (N.): ¿Por qué?**

 **Axel: Porque si vamos solo nosotros dos quedara muy homosexual y ya tengo suficiente con que el Axel x Bonnie o el más nuevo, Axel x Springtrap**

 **Max (N.): Buen punto juguete sexual, despiértalos mientras llamo a mi padre y nos encontramos en el garaje**

 **Axel: ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!?**

No alcanzó a terminar pues Max ya se había ido por la puerta del garaje con su teléfono celular en su oído puesto ignorando al pobre idiota que seguía en el sofá, luego de eso suspiro pesadamente para comenzar a despertar a los dos idiotas a su lado.

Luego de haberlos despertado a los dos y haberles convencido de que no tenían que temer para no quedar solo con él y parecer un homosexual, los tres se encontraban en el garaje junto a Max el cual se encontraba recostado contra la camioneta de Lucas.

 **Axel: You**

 **Max (N.): You**

 **Axel: Aún tengo hambre :(**

 **Max (N.): Le pedí a mi padre que nos pagara una cena, dijo que es en un restaurante que esta a media hora de aquí, ya hizo reservación**

 **Facundo: Espera ¿Tú padre verdadero?**

 **Max (N.): Si, el mismo amado por muchos y temido por otros…**

 **Lucas: Damn, entonces comeremos como reyes**

 **Max (N.): No se ilusionen, le pedí el restaurante menos costoso que conociera, no pienso ponerme un traje, la elegancia no es mi estilo**

 **Axel: Por primera vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo**

 **Max (N.): Como sea, suban**

 **Lucas: ¡Pero es mi coche!**

 **Max (N.): Y yo quiero conducir**

 **Lucas: ¡Pero es mío!**

 **Max (N.): Pues ahora es mío ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Porque no tengo problema en arrojarte en medio del viaje**

 **Lucas: Aquí tiene las llaves jefe…**

Lucas entrego las llaves con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, mientras que este se las arrebataba como si nada y se subía al asiento del piloto. Axel se subió a su lado en el asiento del copiloto y los otros dos se sentaron detrás en los asientos de pasajeros, luego de eso Max piso el acelerador y luego de romper aún más la puerta del garaje, la cual ya por esto había dejado de existir acelero nuevamente perdiéndose al final de la calle.

La camioneta se encontraba zigzagueando constantemente llevándose consigo buzones, faroles y demás objetos que se encontraban por la calle, Max conducía como un puto loco mientras sus tres amigos se encontraban temblando en sus lugares a puntos de darles un infarto, en eso una niña que se le hizo familiar a Axel se encontraba por la calle.

 **Niña: ¡Es la mascota! ¡Hola mascota!**

 **Max (N.): Quita pendeja**

 **Niña: ¡AAAAH!**

Y así como si nada se llevo a la niña por delante provocando que saliera disparada al cielo por el impacto del coche con un sonido de golpe ridículo, en eso Axel le observo para luego sacarle el pulgar y asentir mientras Max continuaba con su viaje un tanto "extremo".

 **Facundo: ¡Max! Era una niña**

 **Max (N.): Estará bien, sobrevivimos a cosas peores todos los días, si en este mundo alguien pudiera morir por algo tan tonto como un atropellamiento que me parta un rayo**

 **Lucas: En eso tiene razón**

 **Max (N.): Motivo por el cual pienso acelerar**

 **Ambos: ¡NOOOO!**

Luego de atropellar en el camino a un par de ancianitas, dos perros y un gatito (No tiene corazón este lado de Max, es un puto sociópata) llegaron de un salto estacionando perfectamente frente al restaurante, en eso los dos pobres diablos se bajaron del coche comenzando a vomitar en el suelo mientras Max se bajaba como si nada junto al pendejo a su lado.

 **Axel: Nada mal, llegamos rápido**

 **Max (N.): Hubiéramos llegado más rápido si estos dos pendejos no estuvieran lloriqueando todo el maldito viaje**

 **Facundo: ¡Estas enfermo!**

 **Lucas: Oh dios mío, ya no quiero volver a subir a un coche nunca más…**

Luego de una recuperación los cuatro ya se encontraban parados frente al restaurante, lo que les dejo sin habla fue el hecho de que el restaurante que tenían frente a ellos era uno de los más caros de toda la ciudad, obviamente Max no dudo en marcar con su teléfono a su padre y exigir una respuesta al respecto.

 **Max (N.): ¡Padre! ¿Cómo explica que estamos en un restaurante de los más caros de la ciudad?**

 **Lucas: Mierda, no podría pagar este lugar ni aunque trabajara todo el año**

 **Axel: ¿Cuántos contratos me costarían una comida aquí?**

 **Facundo: Muchos…**

 **Max (N.): ¿¡Cómo qué es de los más baratos a los que sueles ir!?**

 **Los otros tres: ¡. . .!**

 **Max (N.): Ajam, está bien… adiós padre**

Max termino la llamada dejando escapar un suspiro pesado mientras sus tres amigos le observaban con la boca abierta por lo que habían logrado escuchar. Luego de eso hizo un gesto con la mano para que entraran junto a él, luego de haber sido recibidos por un camarero personal y todas esas movidas absurdamente costosas, los cuatro ya se encontraban en la mejor mesa del lugar sentados alrededor de la mesa circular mientras todas las demás personas a su alrededor se encontraban vestidas elegantemente, ellos eran los únicos fuera de lugar allí.

 **Axel: No me gusta este lugar, todos se ven tan raros…**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Bromean!? Esté lugar es increíble, debes llamar a tu padre más seguido Max, a este paso incluso podría salvar la casa**

 **Max (N.): Oh si, mi otro yo me contó sobre eso… que estaban a punto de irse a la quiebra y quedar sin casa, no descartamos esa opción pero conociendo a mi padre me hará pagarle el favor pidiéndome que me una a su tonta familia**

 **Lucas: ¿No te gustan las mafias?**

 **Max (N.): No es mi estilo, trabajo solo… además siempre andan exagerando con sus métodos de tortura y todo ese mal rollo, y mi otro lado es demasiado sensible como para unirse a la familia de mi padre, aún tiene mucho por aprender del mundo…**

 **Axel: Si, estoy de acuerdo… tampoco me gusta como trabajan las mafias, eh tenido ciertas experiencias personales con algunas**

 **Facundo: ¿Estamos jodidos verdad?**

 **Max (N.): Mucho, pero no piensen en eso… ustedes cuatro siempre encuentran el modo de seguir adelante ¿No?**

 **Lucas: Sabes, no eres tan malo como piensan todos…**

 **Facundo: Si ¿Por qué Max te odia tanto?**

 **Max (N.): Ugh, yo protejo al idiota**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué?**

 **Max (N.): Yo no soy al que odia y teme…**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **Max (N.): Pues…**

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una mujer vestida con el uniforme del lugar se les acercó interrumpiendo la conversación mientras traía un par de menús en sus manos. Les dedicó una sonrisa para luego depositar uno frente a cada uno de los cuatro, en eso los cuatro alzaron una ceja a excepción de Lucas el cual se quedo con la boca abierta al observar a la mujer.

 **Lucas: ¿¡Hermana!?**

 **Mesera: Hola hermano ¿Almorzando con tus amigos?**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?**

 **Mesera: ¡Trabajo aquí! Genio~**

 **Axel: Cinco estrellas por el buen servicio**

 **Mesera: Muchas gracias**

 **Lucas: ¡Te mató!**

 **Facundo: Por si no lo sabías, Axel tiene una extraña atracción por la hermana de Lucas…**

 **Max (N.): Ya veo, bueno… admito que esta buena**

 **Lucas: ¡Dilo en mi cara!**

 **Max (N.): ¡ESTÁ BUENA!**

 **Lucas: B-Bueno señor, no es necesaria tanta violencia**

 **Axel: Eh… no puedo leer bien el menú**

 **Mesero: Oh, pobrecito… deja que te ayude**

Ambos alzaron una ceja al notar como la hermana de Lucas literalmente se sentaba en las piernas de Axel y comenzaba a leer el menú para él. Obviamente Lucas se encontraba apretando el puño sobre la mesa mientras ideaba la forma perfecta de asesinarle brutalmente mientras los otros dos solo se limitaban a observar sus propios menús.

 **Facundo: Todo esto es muy caro, incluso el pan…**

 **Max (N.): No te preocupes, el viejo ya me dejo dinero**

 **Facundo: ¿Cuánto?**

 **Max (N.): El suficiente, créeme… un momento, siento la presencia de muchos pendejos…**

 **Facundo: ¿Nosotros?**

 **Max (N.): Otros pendejos…**

 **Facundo: Estas siendo un poco paranoico ¿No crees?**

 **Max (N.): Nunca se es suficiente paranoico…**

Max se levanto de la mesa de golpe, dándole un fuerte golpe con ambas manos para luego caminar bruscamente hasta la puerta de entrada y sin pensarlo dos veces, la pateo con una fuerza abrumadora y en el momento en que la dos puertas se abrieron, alzo una de sus cejas cruzándose de brazos al ver que todos los animatrónicos se encontraban en el suelo aturdidos por el golpe a excepción de Bon la cual seguía parada frente a este.

 **Max (N.): ¿Nos siguieron?**

 **Bon: Se fueron sin avisar**

 **Max (N.): ¿Y me importa por qué?**

 **Bon: Porque tengo la sensación de que Axel me engaña**

 **Max (N.): ¿Quién?**

 **Bon: El pendejo que cuenta chistes**

 **Max (N.): No me incumbe, asique me vale, has lo que quieras**

Y nuevamente se fue de nuevo a su lugar con su misma cara de "me importa una mierda el mundo y todos los que habitan en él", mientras que la coneja se encogía de hombros y entraba en el restaurante abandonando a los otros pobres diablos los cuales se encontraban quejándose en el suelo, ese desgraciado pega fuerte.

Max ya se encontraba en su asiento junto a los otros idiotas mientras que Axel seguía en su fantasía extraña, al menos hasta que la coneja se colocó detrás de este y aclaro su garganta causando que este tragase saliva nervioso mientras volteaba su rostro en su dirección al igual que la hermana de su amigo, Lucas sonreía ampliamente al ver a Bon allí.

 **Bon: Tú…**

 **Axel: E-Eh ¿No habías dicho que podía acostarme con quien quisiera?...**

 **Bon: Con cualquiera que no fuera una amenaza a mi propiedad y esta chica se ve muy peligrosa**

 **Lucas: ¡Si! Te lo va a robar Bon**

 **Axel: ¡Cállate negro!**

 **Mesera: ¡Mucho gusto!**

 **Bon: ¡Y tú quien te crees que eres!**

 **Mesera: E-Eh, yo…**

 **Axel: Oh mierda…**

Facundo y Lucas se encontraban observando como la coneja comenzaba a discutir con la mesera entre frases que por la rapidez en la que hablaban eran inentendibles con el otro pendejo en medio mientras que Max solo observaba el menú como si nada pasase. En eso Lucas comenzó a celebrar mientras Facundo apreciaba todo atentamente hasta que las dos polluelas se hicieron presentes a un lado de estos causando que sus sonrisas desaparecieran.

 **T. Chica: Conque yéndose sin avisar a un restaurante súper caro…**

 **Chica: Y no nos invitan…**

 **Ambos: P-P-Pero…**

En eso la albina se hizo presente junto a Max el cual seguía con la mirada en el menú recorriendo cada nombre de comida o bebida con el dedo índice, su expresión solo demostraba lo centrado que estaba en busca de algo que pedir ignorando todo a su alrededor, el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso cuando todos los animatrónicos se hicieron presentes en el lugar comenzando a discutir con el personal del restaurante que había llegado a calmar los ánimos.

 **Mangle: ¿Max?**

 **Max (N.): . . .**

 **Mangle: ¡MAX!**

 **Max (N.): ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado**

 **Mangle: Pero soy tu novia, deberías hacerme caso…**

 **Max (N.): ¿Novia? Yo me largo…**

La albina alzó una de sus cejas para luego observar como su novio bajaba el menú y lo dejaba ordenadamente en la mesa para luego darse de cabeza contra el borde de la mesa recibiendo un doloroso golpe, luego de eso al levantarse se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y la albina junto con Facundo pudieron notar que sus ojos se encontraban en ese tono verdoso de siempre.

 **Max: ¡Ay! Eso me dolió…**

 **Facundo: ¡Max!**

 **Max: ¿F-Facundo? ¿Pero qué coño?... juraría que estaba en mi cuarto antes de dormir ¿Volví a beber por una apuesta verdad?**

 **Facundo: No, salió tu lado malo**

 **Max: Oh, espera… ¡Eso es peor!**

Ambos estaban a punto de continuar con la conversación pero se detuvieron al observar como los animatrónicos discutían exageradamente contra el personal del restaurante. En eso Max observo su estomago y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, le hizo una seña a Facundo el cual llamó la atención de los otros dos y luego de eso se levantaron de la mesa y se largaron en medio de la discusión importándoles poco que los animatrónicos siguieran allí causando alboroto.

Al final, Bon se cruzo de brazos ofendida y tomó asiento en la mesa en el momento en que la discusión se detuvo finalmente.

 **Bon: ¡No me importa lo que seas! Nos quedaremos para-… ¿¡A donde se fueron!?**

Todos observaron como en los asientos donde deberían estar los cuatro idiotas solo se encontraban unas líneas que marcaban sus figuras faltantes. En eso la mesera junto con el jefe del establecimiento observaron a los animatrónicos entregándole un papel a Bon en sus manos.

 **Bon: ¿Y esto que es?...**

 **Jefe (R.): ¡La cuenta!**

 **Bon: ¡Pero si esos idiotas no han comido nada!**

 **Jefe (R.): La reservación y la mesa se pagan**

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Esta suma es ridícula! Bueno, lamento informarle que tendrá que cerrar…**

 **Jefe (R.): ¿Tan temprano?**

 **Bon: Permanentemente…**

Mientras tanto en McDonald's los cuatro se encontraban parados uno a un lado del otro en medio del establecimiento de comida rápida casi vació por año nuevo. En eso uno de los empleados que se encontraba de espaldas a la caja volteó para atenderles.

 **Emilio: Bienvenidos a-… ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí en año nuevo?**

 **Max: ¿Tú que haces aquí trabajando en año nuevo?**

 **Emilio: Bueno, me has ganado ¿Qué quieren?**

 **Max: Cuatro hamburguesas con queso por favor…**

 **Emilio: ¿Desea que le agreguemos-…?**

En ese momento los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos cuando su amigo comenzó a nombrar una cantidad absurda de condimentos mientras tecleaba en la caja registradora a una velocidad abrumado, así continuó por mas o menos cinco minutos hasta que finalmente termino de hablar.

 **Emilio: ¿Entonces les agregamos el combo o no?**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Q-Qué combo!?**

 **Facundo: Con suerte escuche tomate entre todas esas palabras…**

 **Max: Solo danos la puta hamburguesa**

 **Emilio: ¿Les agrego una bebida?**

 **Los cuatro: No…**

 **Emilio: ¿Quieren que les agrandemos la hamburguesa?**

 **Los cuatro: No…**

 **Emilio: ¿Y qué tal si?-…**

 **Los cuatro: ¡CÁLLATE!**

 **Emilio: Dios que quejones…**

 **Max: ¿¡Nos das la maldita hamburguesa o no!?**

 **Axel: Aún tengo hambre chicos :(**

 **Emilio: Bueno, esperen… ¡Franco! ¡A estas hamburguesas no les escupas que son para los cuatro idiotas!**

 **Franco: ¡Oh bueno!**

Los cuatro se inclinaron levemente para observar detrás del cajero como en la cocina se encontraba otro de sus amigos, el buen Franco cocinando en la parrilla. Este les observo y les agito la mano en señal de saludo y los cuatro hicieron lo mismo para luego volver a observar a Emilio el cual seguía frente a la caja con una cara de pocos amigos.

 **Axel: ¿McDonald's? ¿No tenían nada mejor?**

 **Emilio: Bueno, en un principio nosotros tres íbamos a ir a una tal Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pero los puestos ya estaban ocupados por cuatro idiotas…**

 **Los cuatro: No te pierdes de nada, créenos…**

 **Max: Y si es tan malo ¿Por qué no renuncian?**

 **Emilio: ¿Crees que no quiero? ¡Mírame! ¡Yo!-…**

En ese momento al fondo de una de las esquinas se asomo el payaso Ronald con una sonrisa de psicópata mientras le hacía una seña al pobre Emilio el cual comenzaba a reír de manera nerviosa mientras forzaba una sonrisa, los cuatro alzaron una ceja y voltearon pero el payaso ya había desparecido, al voltear nuevamente a Emilio el payaso volvió a aparecer y le hizo una seña al pobre Emilio para que le siguiera.

 **Emilio: D-Debo ir a hablar con mi jefe…**

Emilio se retiro de la caja con la misma sonrisa forzada mientras se escuchaba como al fondo se abría una puerta, en eso los cuatro observaron desde la puerta como por dentro se escuchaban llantos de ultratumba y lloriqueos, en eso Emilio se detuvo frente a la puerta dudando pero de golpes unas manos lo introdujeron en la puerta la cual se cerro detrás.

 **Emilio: ¡No por favor! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!**

 **Lucas: ¿WTF?...**

 **Max: Este lugar me da miedo…**

 **Nicolas: ¡Bienvenidos a McDonald's!**

Los cuatro alzaron nuevamente una de sus cejas dejando a un lado esa escena perturbadora y apreciaron como otro de sus viejos amigos ya se encontraba en la caja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras cambiaba su expresión a una de sorpresa al observar a sus viejos amigos frente a este al otro lado del mostrador.

 **Nicolas: ¡Chicos! ¿Ya les atendió Emilio?**

 **Max: ¿Qué pasa con este lugar? Da miedo…**

 **Nicolas: Oh, no pasa nada… ya saben como es Emilio, exagera todo ¡Aquí tienen!**

Su viejo amigo les entrego una bolsa de pedidos la cual contenía su orden, en eso Max reviso la sus bolsillos y saco una cantidad absurda de billetes. Como les daba flojera contar solo arrojó los billetes en la cara del pobre provocando que este se cayera al suelo mientras los billetes le aplastaban, le había arrojado demasiado dinero.

 **Nicolas: Vuelvan pronto… Ugh…**

Luego de un viaje de regreso ya más normal con el Max original, los cuatro se encontraban sentados uno a un lado del otro en el sofá observando las noticias. En eso alzaron una ceja al ver como en las noticias mostraban como uno de los restaurantes más caros y famosos de la ciudad ardía en llamas en lo que la jefa entraba por la puerta junto con los demás animatrónicos observando con furia a los cuatro los cuales solo seguían observando la televisión como si nada.

 **Bon: ¡Ustedes!**

 **Los cuatro: Jefa…**

 **Bon: ¡Nos dejaron en ese restaurante a nuestra suerte! Tienen suerte de que Springtrap haya estado emocionado hoy**

 **Springtrap: No me arrepiento de mi obra de arte, nunca lo haré**

 **Bon: Bueno no importa, debemos planear la cena de año nuevo**

 **Los cuatro: ¡Verga!**

 **Bon: Dejen de quejarse, está vez solo será una simple fiesta y ni siquiera deben salir a comprar nada, ya tenemos casi todo listo, será una cena familiar solo para nosotros**

 **Axel: Oh… ahora que lo mencionas, puede que haya invitado a un par de personas sin tu consentimiento…**

 **Bon: ¿Cuántas?**

 **Axel: Bueno, verás…**

En ese momento el timbre de la casa anuncio que habían llegado invitados y la coneja fulmino con la mirada a Axel cual reía de manera nerviosa, luego de eso se aproximó a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con todas las versiones animes junto a Katy las cuales saludaban con la mano alegremente a la coneja la cual volteaba observando con molestia a los cuatro los cuales ya se encontraban parados uno junto a otro a un lado de la puerta junto con Bon.

 **Bon: B-Bueno, mientras sean solo ellas…**

Luego de que todas pasaran la coneja cerró la puerta soltando un pesado suspiro, pero luego otra vez el timbre sonó causando que la coneja gruñendo por lo bajo volviera a abrirla, ahora se encontraba la amiga de Max saludando alegremente.

 **Elisa: ¡Hola!**

 **Bon: ¡Max!**

 **Max: P-Pero Bon, tu dijiste que esta era una cena familiar… yo no eh invitado a Eli**

 **Bon: ¿Y si no fuiste tú quien fue?**

 **Elisa: Yo encontré una nota de Max, con su letra y firma…**

La amiga de Max le entrego a la coneja una hoja de papel la cual se encontraba con una letra horrible y apenas entendible y al final con la firma idéntica a la de Max junto con un corazón, en ese momento Max se encontraba totalmente confundido, el no había escrito esa carta pero rápidamente su confusión desapareció al recordar a Facundo.

 **Facundo: Bueno, ya que la invitaste no podemos cerrarle la puerta en la cara… sería muy descortés ¿Verdad?**

 **Max: Voy a matarte…**

 **Bon: B-Bueno, es solo una invitada más… a-adelante…**

La coneja ya se encontraba con un tic en el ojo, todos sus planes para celebrar el año nuevo se estaban yendo costa abajo. Luego de dejar pasar a la amiga de Max y cerrar la puerta el timbre sonó de nuevo y esta vez fue Lucas el que dejo escapar una risa nerviosa.

 **Lucas: Puede que haya invitado a unos amigos…**

 **Bon: ¿T-Tú?...**

Bon abrió la puerta y alzo una de sus cejas al notar como un ejercito de niños rata (Literalmente) se encontraban parados uno junto a otro con un COD en sus manos y una sonrisa mientras lo agitaban de un lado a otro, luego de eso la coneja le dio otro tic en el ojo y cerró la puerta con fuerza causando un fuerte estruendo mientras un cartel aparecía junto a la puerta "NOPE".

 **Lucas: ¡Pero Bon! ¡Son mis amigos!**

 **Bon: Consíguete amigos de verdad**

 **Los otros tres: ¡Damn!**

 **Bon: Ustedes… quiero que sean honestos conmigo ¿A cuanta gente invitaron?**

 **Los cuatro: Pues…**

En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar y la coneja llena de furia abrió la puerta, se quedo con los ojos como platos al ver a la muerte, guardias y muchos más personajes secundarios que salieron durante toda su aventura. Volteó en dirección a los cuatro con una mirada fulminante pero estos ya se habían largado dejando nubes de polvo con sus figuras sacándole el pulgar, suspiro frustrada para luego resignarse a otra fiesta llena de idiotas.

La fiesta había dado comienzo hace un buen par de horas y por una vez, los cuatro demostraban tener un poco de sentido común. La coneja admiraba todo con asombro, ninguna explosión o accidente a causa de los idiotas, ninguna persona herida, todos se encontraban en un ambiente de fiesta tan natural que en cierto modo le incomodaba.

Max se encontraba bailando junto a los dos zorros acosadores al ritmo de la música en perfecta sincronía como ya era costumbre de él, Facundo por otra parte seguía observando a su "presa" en la distancia esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, Lucas estaba aburrido en el sofá sentado mientras observaba toda la fiesta con indiferencia con la polluela Old a su lado y por último pero no menos importante, Axel se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa de espaldas con un vaso de bebida en su mano junto a su buen amigo Springtrap, Bon no podía creer lo bien que todo estaba resultando por primera vez.

 **Bon: No puedo creerlo…**

 **T. Chica: Ni yo, esta fiesta es de lo más normal**

 **Bon: Sé que harán algo, pronto…**

 **T. Chica: No lo sé, míralos… parecen estar divirtiéndose realmente**

 **Bon: ¿No te molesta que tu novio acose a la mejor amiga de Max?**

 **T. Chica: No te preocupes, Max me contó algo muy interesante… solo debo esperar**

 **Bon: Si tú lo dices…**

Ambas observaron como Facundo se encontraba acechando peligrosamente a la pobre rubia la cual solo se encontraba sentada en el sofá con tu teléfono en sus manos, nuevamente Facundo se arrojo en el sofá a su lado y su plan comenzó, era hora de ligar y está vez no podía fallar, debía aprovechar que su amigo se encontraba distraído con la fiesta.

 **Facundo: ¡Eli!**

 **Elisa: Hola Facundo ¿Qué tal todo?**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué tal todo Elisa? Sabes, me eh dado cuenta que a mi teléfono le falta algo muy importante y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme**

 **Elisa: Claro ¿Qué es?**

 **Facundo: Tú número~**

 **Elisa: Oh, ya veo… bueno, si quieres puedo dártelo y podremos conversar**

 **Facundo: ¡Genial! Seremos-…**

 **Elisa: ¡Grandes amigos!**

En ese momento la palabra "amigos" resonó por todo el lugar en la cabeza de Facundo mientras la música se cortaba de golpe como si se rayara un disco y luego de aquello una sonrisa forzada se formo en su rostro mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente mientras la rubia le observaba totalmente confundida, luego de eso Facundo se dirigió a donde se encontraba Max.

 **T. Chica: Es muy inocente…**

 **Bon: Eso si debe doler**

 **T. Chica: Se lo merece**

 **Bon: Cierto…**

Max se encontraba bailando en medio de la pista mientras todos a su alrededor aplaudían y celebraban sus bailes, Max era el mejor de los cuatro bailando al ritmo de la música y era respetado por eso, en eso se detuvo en medio baile cosa que hizo que todos emitieran gesto de decepción cuando Facundo se paró frente a él.

 **Max: ¡Facundo! ¿Qué tal todo amigo? ¿Te gusta la fiesta?**

 **Facundo: Max, E-Elisa…**

 **Max: ¿¡Elisa!? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?**

 **Facundo: ¡Dijo que somos amigos! ¡AMIGOS!**

 **Max: ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!**

Facundo comenzó a llorar causando que todos alzaran una ceja mientras tomaba a Max por los hombros y comenzaba agitarlo de un lado a otro a una velocidad inhumana, al terminar de agitarlo Max se encontraba con sus ojos en un espiral mientras tarareaba cosas sin sentido mientras Facundo seguía llorando y moqueándose en su camisa.

 **Facundo: ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Una rubia me rechazo a mí! ¡A FACUNDO!**

 **Max: H-Hay muchas focas en el aire, no te rindas… w**

Max se desplomó en el suelo causando un fuerte estruendo mientras el resto de la fiesta observaba la escena emitiendo un "Auch" al escuchar el tremendo golpe que se había dado contra el suelo el pobre diablo. Luego de un par de segundos Max se reincorporo sobándose la cabeza mientras su amigo seguía frente a él llorando.

 **Max: V-Vamos, no llores… estamos frente a muchas personas**

 **Facundo: ¡Pero me rechazo!**

 **Max: ¡No empieces de nuevo! M-Mira tengo una idea ¿Por qué no me acompañas a tirar cohetes fuera de casa? Eso de seguro te animara**

 **Facundo: B-Bueno…**

Max y Facundo comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta de entrada por la cual salieron fuera de la casa dejando la fiesta atrás. Axel seguía con lo suyo sin prestar mucha atención a otra cosa que no fuera la conversación con su amigo mientras que Lucas en eso diviso a su frente como pasaba la polluela versión anime la cual notó que este le observaba, guiñándola un ojo mientras le sonreía de manera provocativa.

 **Lucas: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Está bien buena!**

 **Chica: ¿¡Qué has dicho!?**

 **Lucas: P-Pero Chica, ya dijimos que lo nuestro no era oficial…**

 **Chica: Si te acuestas con ella, no volverás acostarte conmigo…**

 **Lucas: Puedo correr el riesgo…**

 **Chica: Ni con nadie más…**

 **Lucas: ¿C-Chica?...**

Lucas notó como la figura de la polluela se agrandaba frente a sus ojos mientras sacaba su cuchillo de cocina y sonreía de manera macabra mientras un brillo en sus ojos se hacía presente, todos sabíamos a que se estaba refiriendo con eso.

Mientras tanto Max se encontraba junto con Facundo fuera de la casa, este seguía sollozando por su misión fallida mientras Max se encontraba preparando un cohete listo para despegar, clavando el palo en la tierra y encendiendo la mecha mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro y un aura de malicia le rodeaba causando la incomodidad de su amigo.

 **Facundo: ¿M-Max estás bien?**

 **Max: ¡Claro! ¡Es que me emociono! ¡Quiero ver este pequeño bebé estallando en el aire! ¡Llenando el cielo con su majestuosidad! ¡Y!-…**

No alcanzó a terminar pues el cohete desvió su trayectoria y se giro a un lado apuntando a la casa de los vecinos, en ese momento Max y Facundo se quedaron con un rostro pálido mientas el cohete se disparaba directo a la mansión creepypasta y luego de eso se dieron cuenta de que la habían cagado.

 **Jeff: ¡MI CULO! ¡LOS MATARE MOCOSOS!**

Cinco minutos más tarde Facundo se encontraba a un lado de Max, ambos con rostros de "Poker Face" mientras observaban la mansión creepypasta ardiendo hasta los cimientos mientras Slenderman corría con un cubo lleno de agua de un lado para otro en un intento de salvar la casa, obviamente ambos se habían hecho los tontos acusando a unos niños al azar por la calle.

 **Facundo: ¿Estas seguro de esto? No creo que sea buena idea**

 **Max: Fue un pequeño error de calculo, este volara~**

Max se encontraba encendiendo nuevamente otro cohete como si no hubiera aprendido la lección, Max podía ser uno de los más inteligentes y calmados del grupo pero cuando se trataba de pirotecnia era un jodido desquiciado como el buen Springtrap y su fetiche por quemar cosas, obviamente Springtrap se encontraba observando por la ventana la gran obra de arte que Max había realizado junto con su amigo.

 **Springtrap: Mira como arde…**

 **Axel: Supongo que nos quedamos sin vecinos, genial…**

 **Max: ¡FUEGO!**

El cohete de Max salió disparado en dirección al cielo mientras este celebraba saltando victorioso por su gran logro, pero su felicidad de esfumo cuando el cohete nuevamente cambió su trayectoria y esta vez voló directo pasando a un lado de él, donde se encontraba detrás a sus espaldas su amigo Facundo, luego de eso hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar su grito seguido de la explosión del cohete.

 **Facundo: ¡MI CULO! ¡MAX!**

 **Max: Uy… ¿La tercera es la vencida?**

Max se encontraba nuevamente con el cohete, solo que esta vez lo sostenía en sus manos mientras sonreía confiado de que este si saldría bien. Detrás de este se encontraba Facundo con sus manos en su trasero observando molesto a su amigo, en eso encendió la mecha y arrojó el cohete directo al cielo, pero lo que hizo que Facundo alzara una ceja fue el hecho de que su amigo sacara más cohetes y los arrojara todos de una al cielo, había como siete cohetes que está vez si se elevaban en dirección a las estrellas provocando que ambos emitieron un "Wau" por la sorpresa.

 **Facundo: Tenías razón, es hermoso…**

 **Max: Nada puede salir mal… nada-…**

Max no alcanzó a terminar pues siete explosiones se escucharon detrás de este seguido por el grito de dolor de su amigo, Max volteó con una cara de "WTF" mientras observaba a su amigo en el suelo quemado por los cohetes, seguía sin entender como demonios había arrojado siete cohetes al cielo y de golpe todos habían estallado con su amigo a sus espaldas.

 **Max: Eres un jodido imán de cohetes amigo…**

 **Facundo: J-Jódete, solo vamos adentro… X_X**

Max había regresado a la fiesta con su amigo quemado totalmente, tuvo que explicarle a la pobre de su novia la cual se encontraba exaltada el imán de cohetes que era su novio. Luego de resolver aquel asunto un tanto peculiar la fiesta seguía su curso, en eso la muerta se había acercado a la mesa donde se encontraban los cinco Old reunidos.

 **Golden: Muerte ¿Cómo está usted?**

 **Muerte: Ugh, ni te imaginas la de agendas que tenía hoy… tuve que dejar a cargo a mi asistente personal Wilson para ayudarme**

 **Max: ¿¡Por eso no vino el Wilson!?**

 **Lucas: ¡Buh!**

 **Facundo: ¡Pura mierda!**

 **Muerte: Ugh… como desearía llevármelos…**

 **Golden: ¿Por qué no te llevas a Freddy? Quiero decir ¿Ya somos libres no?**

 **Muerte: No soy idiota, no estoy tan enfermo para traerme a ese pendejo al infierno…**

 **Freddy: Estoy bueno**

 **Muerte: Claro… es todo tuyo, tú te jodes**

 **Golden: ¡Señor! Me ha ofendido, le pido que tome su bolsa de regalos y se retire de está fiesta**

 **Muerte: Pfff, de todos modos está fiesta era una mierda**

La muerte ofendida por el comentario de Golden se acercó a una mesa junto a la salida y tomó una bolsa la cual tenia numerosos regalos y un peluche de Axel, luego de eso salió por la puerta y se subió a su carrito de golf mientras Golden observaba como se largaba desde la puerta, en eso se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como se abría un portal frente al carrito revelando un castillo de oro puro y un reino bastante adinerado, pero para su mala suerte la muerte se había largo y este se había desplomado en la nieve de la parte frontal de la casa.

 **Golden: ¡No! ¡VUELVE! ¡NO ME DEJES CON ELLOS!**

Y señalo a Freddy el cual sonreía como idiota desde la puerta junto a los demás Old los cuales se mostraban disgustados por el comentario del doradito. Ya habían pasado un buen par de horas desde todo aquello y la fiesta llegaba a su fin, ya casi eran las doce y todos estaban listos para brindar por el excelente año, Max el cual se encontraba junto a la ventana que daba al patio trasero observo sorprendido que nuevamente comenzaba a nevar como hace un par de días en navidad.

 **Max: ¡W-Wou!**

Sus tres amigos se habían acercado a donde este se encontraba, los cuatros sostenían una copa con bebida en ella acompañada de un limón al más estilo elegante. Los cuatro se observaron mutuamente antes de comenzar a hablar, ya faltaban un par de minutos para las doce y no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que terminara el día.

 **Max: ¿Saben chicos? No sé porque pero… siento como si este fuera el último día de mi vida, como si este fuera el final de todo…**

 **Lucas: Es por las drogas**

 **Facundo: Lucas, creo que tiene razón… es como si todo nuestro viaje se resumiera en esto, un último día antes de continuar con nuestras vidas**

 **Axel: La nueva pizzería abrirá dentro de poco, no sé quedaran mucho tiempo más con nosotros**

 **Max: Es una pena, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esto…**

 **Facundo: Yo igual**

 **Axel: Solo agradezco que no estén aquí para cuando perdamos la casa, una vez que el jefe deje de pagar todo nos iremos a la ruina y tendremos que irnos de aquí**

 **Lucas: Al menos no tendremos que despedirnos de los vecinos, ellos también se mudaran ¿Escucharon que unos pendejos se encontraban lanzado cohetes antes de las doce?**

 **Facundo: Eh, si… menudos idiotas**

 **Axel: ¿No extrañaras a tus amigas muertas?**

 **Max: Las tengo más cerca de lo que piensas…**

Max volteó unos segundos y observo a través del cristal de la ventana el reflejo de las cuatro jóvenes a su lado haciendo una seña de saludo alegremente. Luego de eso volvió a observar a sus amigos los cuales solo alzaban una ceja.

 **Axel: ¿Tenemos que tener miedo de ir al baño?**

 **Max: No… creo, no estoy seguro ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Y las animes?**

 **Axel: Estarán bien, habrá muchos más guardias… además ya iré por dinero allí cuando lo necesite desesperadamente, lo único malo es que tendré que regresar con mis padres**

 **Max: Ugh, lo siento amigo… yo me niego a volver con los míos, al menos los adoptivos… tratare de pagar un departamento o en mi último recurso, unirme a mi padre**

 **Lucas: Tendré que volver a casa de nuevo, ya verá mi hermano si lo veo con esa mierda de Battlefield…**

 **Facundo: Chicos vamos… no puede ser el final de todo, encontraremos un modo de seguir adelante como siempre lo hacemos, podríamos pagar un departamento grande o algo por el estilo, no tiene porque ser una casa tan grande solo para cuatro personas**

 **Lucas: Por primera vez piensas con la cabeza**

 **Axel: Bueno chicos, por una última noche juntos en este lugar**

 **Los otros tres: ¡Hurra!**

Los cuatro chocaron sus copas y sin titubear ni esperar a los demás en la casa tomaron el trago de un solo sorbo para luego asentir. En eso Max volteó nuevamente a la ventana y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, obviamente sus tres amigos alzaron una ceja y sin previo aviso, Max comenzó a correr mientras reía fuera de la casa por la puerta que daba al patio trasero causando que todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta se quedaran con los ojos abiertos.

 **Facundo: ¿¡Pero qué!?**

 **Axel: ¿Saben qué? Al diablo, de todos modos solo se vive una vez…**

Axel le imito y comenzó a correr siguiéndole el paso fuera de la casa, los dos restantes se observaron mutuamente mientras el resto de la fiesta seguía con los ojos abiertos y sin decir nada mientras esperaban a ver que hacían los otros dos.

 **Lucas: ¡A la mierda! De todos modos ya soy tan pendejo como ustedes solo por ser su amigo, yo me uno a estos idiotas**

 **Facundo: Después de ti**

Ambos siguieron los pasos de sus amigos y la coneja celeste, incrédula y decepcionada porque los cuatro no resistieron a la tentación de hacer una tontería se acercó a la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Los cuatro se encontraban corriendo fuera por el jardín y al llegar a la nieve del jardín se desplomaron sobre ella uno junto al otro comenzando a reír mientras la coneja se encontraba totalmente confundida ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahora? Y lo peor era que los cuatro habían salido al patio trasero sin abrigarse demasiado.

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!? Se van a enfermar idiotas, vuelvan adentro**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué importa!? Diviértase por una vez jefa~**

 **Facundo: No nos queda mucho tiempo junto ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?**

 **Axel: Odio admitirlo pero ¡Ven con nosotros Bon!**

 **Lucas: ¡Si! ¡Vamos jefa!**

 **Bon: E-Están locos…**

Bon era una máquina por lo que no tenía el peligro de enfermase como aquellos cuatro idiotas los cuales no obedecían a sus ordenes. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección con su mirada asesina mientras los cuatro se levantaban del suelo y le observaban con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros, la coneja solo se cruzo de brazos a unos metros de ellos.

 **Bon: No volveré a repetirlo, vuelvan adentro ahora mismo para poder-…**

La coneja no logro terminar de hablar pues una bola de nieve había impactado directo en su rostro, luego de limpiarlo y observar furiosa a los cuatro observo como Max se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras sostenía otra bola de nieve en su mano, y luego de eso observo como los otros tres también ya se encontraban con una.

 **Bon: Oh, ustedes no se atreverían a-…**

Está vez cuatro bolas de nieve dieron directo en su rostro causando que no lograra terminar su amenaza nuevamente. La coneja volvió a limpiar su rostro y observo a los cuatro con su mirada asesina para luego sonreír de la misma forma burlona y juntar una bola de nieve en sus manos, solo para luego hablar en un tono lento y seguro de si mismo.

 **Bon: Como van a lamentar eso…**

Los cuatro rieron de forma burlona para luego separase y comenzar a escapar de los disparos de la jefa la cual por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había mostrado más "alegre" de lo normal, cosa que hizo que el grupo de los Old saliera fuera de la casa y se quedaran con la boca abierta al ver a la propia Bon jugando con aquellos cuatro idiotas de esa manera.

 **Golden: ¿Bon? ¿Pero qué crees que haces?**

 **Bonnie: Hermanita llevamos años muertos, ya no somos niños… y tú fuiste programada con más de veinte años por dios**

 **Axel: ¿¡Ósea que salgo con una vieja!?**

 **Bon: Oh, tu morirás primero por eso…**

 **Foxy: Ya somos adultos responsables, no debemos-…**

Una bola de nieve fue directo a su rostro y este volteó en la dirección que la habían arrojado, en eso diviso a Max el cual sonreía de forma burlona mientras meneaba sus caderas en dirección al zorro observándole con una mirada desafiante.

 **Max: ¡Anímate Foxy! ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?~**

 **Foxy: ¿Qué clase de apuesta?**

 **Max: Si logras vencerme en esta guerra te besare ¿Trato?~**

 **Foxy: Y una nalgada~**

 **Max: ¡Ya quisieras zorro! ¡Como si fueras a ganar!**

 **Foxy: Te haré tragar tus palabras… lo siento chicos, no puedo resistirme a un trato como ese…**

 **Chica: A-Admito que se ve divertido…**

 **Lucas: ¡Si! ¡Ven amor!**

 **Todos los demás: ¡. . .!**

 **Lucas: Digo… Chica, eso…**

 **Bonnie: Bueno, de todos modos ser un niño de nuevo no me matara dos veces…**

 **Golden: Solo por esta vez, no haré esto de nuevo**

 **Freddy: Estoy bueno**

El campo de batalla crecía en gran medida, Bon luchaba ferozmente contra los cuatro los cuales se habían unido, y contra los Old los cuales estaban también unidos en su alianza. En eso los cuatro comenzaron a bombardear a la pobre Bon la cual se encontraba amurallada detrás de un pequeño muro de nieve que había logrado formar a duras penas, pero tuvieron que detenerse al ser también bombardeados por los Old.

En eso el grupo de la coneja no tardó en aparecer, habían llegado los "amargados" de la fiesta a imponer el orden. Los Toy junto con BB, Puppet y las Cupcakes se encontraban observando todo sorprendidos de que Bon, la propia coneja tan seria, mandona y severa con el orden se encontrara participando en algo como esto.

 **T. Freddy: ¿Bon? ¿En serio te bajas a este nivel?**

 **Bon: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Deberían intentarlo**

 **T. Chica: Vamos Freddy, como si nos fuera a matar jugar con un poco de nieve**

 **Mangle: ¡Yo quiero!~**

 **Carl: ¿Por qué no?~**

 **Cherry: ¡Te vamos a masacrar papá! ¡Tendrás que besar a Foxy!**

 **BB: ¡HI!**

 **Puppet: No pienso participar en algo tan tono e infantil como esto**

 **T. Freddy: Si, déjenme fuera de esto**

 **Facundo: ¡No se amarguen señor y señora relleno!**

 **Max: ¡Si quieren les dejamos un cuarto privado a solas!**

 **Ambos: ¿C-Cómo se atreven?...**

La guerra era oficial, todos en la casa se encontraban masacrándose con nieve en el campo de batalla mientras reían y celebraran el estar juntos. Nunca antes se habían divertido tanto desde que estaban juntos y realmente, por primera vez todos estaban de acuerdo en que realmente querían estar juntos, no volver a separarse.

No tardaron en sumarse al campo de batalla la vieja amiga de Max, siendo obligada por este a unirse a su cuerpo para no morir en medio de todo el campo, seguido de los guardias, las animes, todos seguían sumándose a la guerra que habían causado aquellos cuatro idiotas.

Al otro lado se encontraban los Creepypastas sentados en el suelo de la fría nieve que había aumentado considerablemente por la nevada, todos se mostraban deprimidos por la casa que habían perdido no pudiendo creer que se tendrían que mudar de nuevo, en eso Jeff como todo un curioso al escuchar el alboroto se asomo por la valla que separaba los jardines.

 **Slenderman: ¿Qué haces ahora?**

 **Jeff: ¿¡Jefa!?**

La guerra se detuvo por unos instantes en los que todos voltearon a observar a la valla por la cual se asomaban el resto de Creepypastas uno junto a otro observando con los ojos y la boca abierta a excepción de Slenderman, como la gran y temida Bon se encontraba jugando con ellos. No pudo decir nada más pues la jefa le había acertado directamente en el rostro al pobre Jeff.

 **Jeff: ¿J-Jefa?**

 **Bon: ¿Vas a quedarte ahí observando como una niña o vas a intentar ganar?**

 **Jeff: P-Pero…**

 **Bon: Alégrate, tú jefa esta de buenas hoy… no será así por siempre…**

 **Jeff: ¿¡Podemos ir!?**

 **Slenderman: ¿Por qué no? Después de todo nos hace falta algo bueno para variar luego de toda esta jodida noche de soportarte**

 **Jeff: ¡YAY!**

La guerra continuó, ahora divida en dos jardines, todos se habían aliado en dos distintos equipos y la guerra era brutal, con bolas de nieve por un lado y por el otro haciendo imposible que alguno lograra salvarse de ser impactado, probablemente los cuatro luego de enfermarse por dos días seguidos se arrepentirían por esto, pero jamás se arrepentirían de una cosa… haber formado esta gran y loca familia, su propia familia.

* * *

 **Parte 3: Despedida**

* * *

Axel se encontraba sentado en el techo de la casa observando el amanecer, la guerra había durado más tiempo del que esperaban y todos estaba agotados, inclusive las máquinas podían agotarse a pesar de su gran energía, por lo que dentro de la casa todos se encontraban descansando en distintas áreas de la casa luego de aquella masacre de nieve, todos excepción de los cuatro.

Fonnie se encontraba sentado en el regazo de su padre, el había evitado la guerra de nieve por el simple hecho de que era demasiado bueno y hubiera sido injusto que jugara, pero al menos se había divertido tanto como el resto solo por estar con su familia.

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Axel: Tal vez deje de ser mercenario, siento que por fin puedo dejar el pasado atrás…**

 **Max: Ya era hora amigo~**

 **Axel: ¿Hmm?**

Max apareció sin previo aviso detrás de ambos y de un salto cayó junto a su amigo recostándose de espaldas a la chimenea de la casa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba el amanecer con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, se mostraba más feliz que de costumbre.

 **Axel: Ya sabes, ahora tenemos todo esto… no tengo ganas de que me peguen un tiro y arruinar todo lo bueno que eh conseguido**

 **Max: Si, concuerdo contigo… Axel…**

 **Axel: ¿Si?**

 **Max: ¿Crees que llegara el día en el que podamos dejar el pasado atrás? ¿El día en el que no tengamos que preocuparnos más por todo lo que nos paso?**

 **Axel: Será difícil, pero por lo que vi hoy… es un buen comienzo**

 **Max: Si…**

 **Fonnie: . . . :3**

 **Max: Si Fonnie, tampoco haré que me maten… me quedare con ustedes incluso si debo ignorar todo lo que mi pasado me traiga**

 **Lucas: ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?**

 **Facundo: Sabía que el lado malo de Max era homosexual y quería a Axel**

 **Max: Que les den a ustedes dos**

Los dos faltantes habían subido por la misma escalera que uso Axel y habían tomado asiento junto a sus otros dos amigos, a diferencia de ellos, aquellos dos no tenían un pasado del cual discutir pero sabían por lo que habían pasado sus dos amigos y no querían molestarles mucho al respecto con esos temas tan delicados.

 **Facundo: ¿Entonces se acabo?...**

 **Max: Si, juntos… a partir de ahora**

 **Lucas: No suena tan mal, es una pena tener que aguantar tantos pendejos por el resto de mi vida pero es mejor que morir solo**

 **Axel: Y yo que pensaba que eso era bueno… ¿Ustedes se arrepienten?**

 **Lucas: Neh, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que eh hecho hasta ahora y no lo haré…**

 **Facundo: Solo me arrepiento de haber intentado ligar con Eli**

 **Max: Amén~**

 **Facundo: ¿Y tú Max?**

 **Max: Ugh, me arrepiento de muchas cosas… pero esta no es una de ellas, no me arrepiento de haber formado esta familia hoy ¿Y tú Axel?**

 **Axel: No puedo vivir arrepintiéndome de todo lo que me pasa, además tengo a Fonnie**

 **Fonnie: :D**

 **Max: ¿Saben? Creo que a partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar…**

No necesitaron decir nada más, los cuatro esbozaron una sonrisa al igual que el pequeño conejo junto a ellos mientras el sol comenzaba a marcar el inicio de un hermoso y soleado día, siempre que los cuatro estuvieran juntos, nada malo podría pasar ¿Cierto?

 _ **¿Fin?**_


	22. Capítulo EXTRA: Fichas

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda, finalmente termine las fichas y joder, que han terminado durando lo mismo que un capítulo normal de la serie, eso si que no me la esperaba realmente. Las fichas eh de advertir tiene una sección llamada "Historia" la cual contiene buenos spoilers que a pesar de no afectar de manera detallada, si podría arruinar la experiencia de War of change o futuras series a saber, por lo que recomiendo no leer esa sección si quieren conservar las dudas, sino bueno, ahora todas sus dudas o al menos en su mayoría serán resueltas.**

 **También eh de decir que luego de este "Extra" se vendrá el epilogó, como bien sabrán la serie tiene un total de veinte capítulos, el prólogo y el faltante epilogó. Por lo que luego de leer las fichas pueden esperar a lo que será lo último y que dará cierre… o no.**

 **¡Saludos y disfruten las fichas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo ?: Extra, fichas de los personajes**

* * *

 **Ficha número 1:** Axel

* * *

 **Nombre:** Axel

 **Apellido:** Si ni siquiera la policía sabe eso ¿Por qué habrías de saberlo tú?

 **Sexualidad:** Heterosexual (Por el momento)

 **Ocupación:** Guardia de seguridad (Contrato a terminar)/Mercenario

 **Apariencia:** Axel no es el más alto del grupo pero tampoco es el más bajo, supera tanto a Max como a Lucas a pesar de que este posea más fuerza. Pero no alcanza la descomunal altura de su amigo Facundo. Tiene el cabello negro y posiblemente es el de cabello más oscuro, tiene unos ojos avellana a semejantes al brillo contrarios a los ojos oscuros como los de Max, de tés blanca y con un cabello corto y ordenado, aunque cuando se lo deja largo es un tanto desordenado y con rulos.

Durante la temporada uno vistió con su respectivo uniforme de guarda de camisa celeste, corbata, pantalones negros y zapatos. A diferencia de sus amigos este no complemento su uniforme con nada dejándolo en su estado original. Durante su trabajo como mercenario utiliza todo tipo de ropa para completar sus misiones dependiendo del ambiente, mientras que cuando esta normal no suele usar más que una camisa, unos pantalones y zapatos casuales no destacando mucho en cuanto a ropa estándar.

 **Personalidad:** Axel es uno de los personajes más emblemáticos en cuanto a personalidad, debido a que aunque solo parezca un imbécil con mucho talento para causar desastres y risas en cantidad es una persona que también oculta muchas cosas. Siempre se esmera en hacer reír a sus amigos y familiares, utilizando bromas, chistes e groserías siempre encontrando el modo de hacerlo todo más divertido, básicamente es un maestro en la comedía e incluso podría vivir de eso.

Sin embargo también es una persona muy conflictiva consigo misma, llegando a negar la pura verdad incluso si se nota a kilómetros de distancia. Perdió a dos grandes amigos y se hecha la culpa constantemente por eso, llegando al punto de odiarse a si mismo. No soporta el hecho de que alguien intente entrometerse en su pasado, llegando al punto de ser irracional y en casos extremos hasta violento, es una persona que no soporta el pasado o al menos no compartirlo con todo el mundo, hasta el momento solo seis personajes conoce su historia.

 **¡SPOILER!**

* * *

 _ **Historia de Axel**_

 **Nació** como cualquier otro niño en un hospital de su ciudad de origen natal, originalmente fue un chico que tiene descendencia española por parte de su madre, sin embargo su familia tomó la decisión de ir a vivir a Argentina mucho antes de que naciera. Su madre siempre fue una mujer amorosa pero muy sumisa y su padre era un hombre que a pesar de su amabilidad, siempre sus verdaderos objetivos se basaban en el dinero.

 **Tuvo una vida normal** al menos hasta los diez años donde su familia comenzó a tener problemas económicos por falta de dinero, teniendo que privarle de muchos gustos y lujos tanto a su hijo como a ellos, sin embargo la familia lograba siempre salir a flote gracias al ingenio de su padre cuando se trataba de dinero y de negocios, pero esto no duraría por siempre, cosa que Axel no sabía debido a su corta edad.

 **Cuando cumplió los doce años** su familia llego a un problema grave, debían recuperarse pero no encontraban el modo. En su cumpleaños, su padre consiguió conseguir un buen trato por una buena suma de dinero, pero para eso cometió un gran error. Vendió a su hijo a un ejercito privado y en su cumpleaños, unos soldados llegaron a su casa y sus padres lo enviaron con ellos, su madre estaba devastada pero su padre solo se negaba siquiera a observarle, Axel en ese momento sintió que algo cambiaba dentro de si, y no teniendo más remedió tuvo que irse con aquellos hombres al cuartel del ejercito privado donde se quedaría para siempre, despidiéndose así cruelmente de su infancia y su niñez, y del amor de sus padres.

 **Pasó un año y ya tenía once** desde que había sido enviado a aquella base donde fue entrenado para volverse un niño soldado junto a otros muchos niños que al igual que él habían sido vendidos o simplemente "salvados" de las calles. Durante su estancia conoció a dos chicos, uno llamado **"Isaac"** el cual era un niño muy gracioso y carismático pero con sentido común al afrontar situaciones y **"Drake"** un niño que para su edad era bastante maduro pero que no le impedía echarse una buena risa junto a sus dos amigos, los tres se volvieron inseparables durante las pruebas en el complejo.

 **Durante ese mismo año** durante los entrenamientos un niño había robado un collar que la madre de Drake le había dado antes de separarse, pues a diferencia de sus dos amigos el solo había sido abandonado por motivos de su historia, pero la amaba y ese collar era mucho para él. Axel en un ataque de ira intento recuperarlo pero los demás niños se mostraban irracionales, llegando al limite de su paciencia y como todos portaban un arma, asesino a aquel chico con un disparo directo a la cabeza frente a todos, los superiores al reconocer su frialdad ante ese tipo de situaciones y lealtad a sus amigos lo nombraron líder de pelotón el cual formaría con sus dos amigos en el complejo.

 **Cuando ya tenía doce años** fueron enviados a su primera misión, la cual no debería representar ningún problema para su pelotón. Debían completar una misión de rescate de civiles en una ciudad tomada por terroristas donde reinaba el libertinaje, el pelotón fue enviado a esa ciudad desértica donde reinaba el caos, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

 **Cuando llegaron** fueron atacados por el grupo que había tomado la ciudad e intentaron acabar con ellos sin piedad alguna, no teniendo más remedio tuvieron que usar la fuerza y defenderse para no terminar muertos. Ocurrió una intensa lucha mientras más y más se adentraban en la ciudad, tuvieron que acabar con muchos soldados enemigos con familias e hijos, e inclusive tuvieron que acabar con un campamento enemigo entero, donde terminaron también asesinando a civiles inocentes por accidente por ordenes del líder, poco a poco iban enloqueciendo más y más comenzando a haber conflictos en el pelotón, pero siempre luchaban por seguir unidos.

 **Luego de muchos desastres** de las cuales el único responsable era Axel al haber tomado todo el control y haber dado las ordenes, terminaron enfadando incluso a los civiles que tenían que rescatar, todo termino siendo un completo caos, no solo asesinaron soldados y civiles inocentes sino que también Axel se había enfadado tanto que tomó la decisión de acabar con el líder de la organización terrorista y el que había tomado el control total de todo.

 **Durante el trayecto** murió Isaac a manos de los civiles enfurecidos y en un acto de furia e venganza ambos mandaron al diablo la misión y asesinaron a los pocos civiles que quedaban por rescatar, así dando por finalizada la misión que les habían encomendado. Pero Drake seguía molesto y con ganas de incluso asesinar a Axel, culpándole por sus acciones y la muerte de Isaac, solo quedaban dos y ninguno confiaba en el otro.

 **Drake murió** salvando a Axel del ejército enemigo y este quedo solo, arto por todo lo que habían pasado y al borde de la locura, se encamino en dirección al edificio más grande de la ciudad donde se encontraría el causante de todas sus desgracias. Al llegar, y tener un encuentro cara a cara con aquel "líder" el cual no resulto ser más que producto de su cabeza, por poco termina disparándose a el mismo, pero logrando calmar su locura logra salir con vida de allí, quedándose en aquel sitió y tomando el control total de la ciudad fantasma, todos habían muerto, civiles, soldados, su pelotón y solo quedaba él.

 **Un equipo de rescate** enviado por su mismo ejército lo extrajo de la ciudad y este sin decir nada solo regreso a su base donde fue recibido con aplausos y ovaciones al haber sobrevivido a tanto desastre. Le entregaron medallas y fue recibido con honores pero este seguía mostrándose frío y sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie, solo limitándose a recibir los premios y marcharse por donde había llegado. Lo último que hizo antes de retirarse para siempre del complejo, fue visitar las tumbas de sus dos amigos, realizando un último saludo militar mientras una lágrima se escapaba, y conservando los dos objetos más importantes de sus amigos los cuales aún no revela a nadie desde aquel entonces.

 **Había regresado a su casa** luego de haber sido dado de alta en servicio y regreso con su familia, pero al regresar no le dirigió la palabra ni a su madre ni a su padre, sabía que si se atrevían a decirle algo al respecto podría terminar por asesinarlos a ambos. Sin embargo, ese mismo día en que regreso su padre fue a hablar con él a pesar de que ahora fueran completos desconocidos para él y le dijo unas palabras que lo marcaron "el dinero es lo más importante" luego de aquello comenzó a trabajar de lo único que sabía, matar. Asique utilizando su talento y lo aprendido en esos años comenzó a trabajar de mercenario matando por dinero.

 **Cuando cumplió los catorce años** sus padres tomaron la decisión y le convencieron para que fuera a la secundaria y no levantara sospechas por su trabajo. En su primer año de secundaria fue donde conoció a Lucas y a Max donde lo obligaron a unirse al grupo, al principio se negó pues solo estaba allí para aparentar ser normal, pero finalmente termino aceptando y posteriormente terminó tomándole cariños a sus dos nuevos amigos que a pesar de no ser como su pelotón, demostraron ser igual de leales, y finalmente termino formando su grupo junto a Facundo y se prometió a tratar de dejar algún día su trabajo.

 **A los dieciséis años** fue donde comenzó su historia junto a sus amigos.

 _ **Fin de la historia de Axel**_

* * *

 **Gustos:**

-Los videojuegos, es un experto en ellos y lo demuestra siempre venciendo a sus amigos en la mayoría de estos, aún así siempre se divierten con él.

-La música de opera, rock y las canciones de videojuegos las adora.

-Los chistes y humor negro.

-Joder a sus amigos y hacer chistes para sacarles una risa, también las aventuras con ellos aunque a veces termine jodido.

-El dinero, en un principio hasta hubiera sido capaz de matar a sus amigos, sin embargo ahora no es capaz de siquiera apuntarles al menos que se lo busquen.

 **Disgustos:**

-Que lo reconozcan como "héroe" por su misión.

-Que le recuerden a su pelotón.

-Que intenten entrometerse en su pasado, siempre buscara una excusa a través de las bromas o malos chistes.

-El Fanservice excesivo y sobreexplotado al que lo someten siempre.

-Bon, cuando lo sobrexplota con Fanservice (Y eso que no vieron el detrás de cámaras del Show de Hero).

 **Curiosidades:**

 **-** Es uno de los personajes que estaba confirmado a salir desde el principio de la idea junto a otro más, y se basa totalmente en personalidad y apariencia a su creador.

-Es de los pocos personajes que posee la cualidad de defenderse y tiene conocimientos en combate avanzado, a diferencia de Lucas el cual utiliza la violencia como medio.

-Tiene una licencia para llevar armas a diferencia de Lucas, y el buhonero es el que siempre le entrega sus suministros, aunque no tenga mucha relevancia en la historia original.

-Axel no tenía planeado ser un personaje de War of change, pero esto se cambió con la reedición, originalmente el iba a estar muerto en la primera versión, sin embargo en la segunda de le pudo colocar sin problema alguno.

-Axel originalmente se tenía pensado usar solo para dos chistes de Fanservice en TODA la historia, sin embargo a la gente le pareció gracioso si se acoplaba con un buen chiste y término siendo victima de abusos, que suerte la suya.

* * *

 **Ficha número 2:** Max

* * *

 **Nombre:** Max

 **Apellido:** Lo siento, no doy información de este tipo en sitios de internet (Atte.: Max).

 **Sexualidad:** Bisexual (A que esa no se la esperaban)

 **Ocupación:** Guardia de seguridad (Por contrato)/Asistente de oficina de correo.

 **Apariencia:** Max es el más bajo del grupo por poco alcanzando a Lucas, pero lamentablemente apenas llega a sobrepasar unos pocos milímetros. Su cabello es de un color negro grisáceo y es largo y desordenado el cual luego de tiempo tomo su propia forma, tiene unos ojos esmeralda brillante y llena de vida, sin embargo estos se alteran en su estado negativo tomando el color ámbar cercano al de Foxy.

Durante la temporada uno utilizo el respectivo uniforme de guarda complementándolo con una gorra de seguridad y unos guantes sin dedos negros. En su diseño final posee también un parche cuando perdió unos de sus ojos durante uno de los eventos posteriores de la historia. También viste con su uniforme de empleado en la oficina de correo similar al de guarda nocturno solo que con un tono azul más oscuro, en la que trabaja como asistente. Y durante sus tiempos libres, suele utilizar chamarras o sacos delgados con unos pantalones cargo y unas botas o simplemente unos zapatos casuales.

 **Personalidad:** Max es un joven de principios y enseñanzas, durante su vida a crecido escuchando lo importante que es la confianza y la familia, es lo más importante a su parecer. Es una persona con pensamientos de tiempo remotos, incluso a veces llegan a decirle que parece venir de otra época o que nació en el tiempo equivocado, es una persona respetuosa, amable y gentil a pesar de ocultar oscuras facetas. Tranquilo y relajado, suele ser la voz del grupo cuando deben resolver un problema o simplemente pedir algo, tiene una gran habilidad para ganar la confianza de las personas que lo rodean, pero también es un excelente mentiroso, hubo una época en la que fue un completo antisocial antes de conocer a los que serían sus verdaderos amigos.

Por otra parte, su faceta "negativa" demuestra un comportamiento muy distinto a su verdadero "yo" original, siendo irracional, violento y poco amigable, siendo incapaz de abrirse a las personas y siempre buscando el modo más bruto de resolver los problemas. En esta faceta detesta a casi todas las personas que son un "estorbo" o un "fastidio", sin embargo demostró tener cierto interés en ser amigo de Axel, argumentando que es el único que soporta.

 **¡SPOILER! (Y del gordo)**

* * *

 _ **Historia de Max**_

 **Nació en un pequeño pueblo** alejado de las grandes ciudades, su nacimiento fue efectuado gracias a su abuelo el cual era un respetado medico de aquel pueblo. Cuando nació toda la familia e inclusive su padre el cual solía ser un hombre bastante ocupado habían asistido, Max era el hijo menor de la familia siendo el tercer primogénito, su hermana **"Mariana"** la cual lo superaba tan solo por dos años y su hermano **"Thomas"** el cual lo superaba por cuatro. Cuando nació y estuvo en los brazos de su madre junto a su hermana, lo primero que hizo al reaccionar fue estirar su mano tomando la de su hermana, causando que todos en la sala quedaran asombrados.

 **Cuando cumplió los seis años** había pasado casi la mayor parte de su corta vida encerrado en una mansión que su padre había adquirido lejos de la gran ciudad para dejarlos fuera del peligro de sus negocios cuestionables. Max era inseparable de su hermana, y aunque ambos también quisieran mucho a su hermano mayor, el estaba demasiado ocupado siendo entrenado para formar parte de la familia de su padre, entrenamiento que tarde o temprano Max también tendría que tomar.

 **Durante esos seis años** fue influenciado para enseñarle lo importante que era la familia y confiar en los que lo rodeaban, le enseñaron que la confianza era lo más importante y que no debía en dudar a la hora de que su familia tuviera un problema. Conoció a un chico llamado Lucas el cual pronto se volvió su mejor amigo, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad lo invitaba a jugar a su casa pero lamentablemente, esto solo le era permitido muy pocas veces.

 **Aprendió muchas cosas** junto a otros seis niños los cuales eran hijos de los líderes de la familia de su padre y que posteriormente junto a él, serían la nueva generación de la mafia de su padre, por ende este sería el futuro líder que heredaría la familia y su nueva generación, debido a que habían tomado la decisión de que querían al más joven y fuerte junto a los demás niños a su lado. Aunque su hermano mayor siempre se esforzó, su padre se mostro irracional ante la idea de cambiar la decisión de la familia, el futuro líder quisiera o no sería Max.

 **Cuando tenía siete años** la mansión sufrió un ataque de los carteles y caza recompensas que buscaban la cabeza de su padre, en muy poco tiempo se había vuelto un hombre temido y respetado y eso le daba puntos a su cabeza. Durante el ataque los seis niños junto con Max y sus hermanos lograron escapar con vida, pero Max nunca olvido como su madre dio su vida por él, siendo acribillada frente a sus ojos sin piedad alguna mientras le obligaban a irse sin poder hacer nada por ella.

 **A los diez años** ya se encontraba viviendo pacíficamente junto a su padre y sus dos hermanos en un bonito vecindario de una nueva ciudad completamente desconocida para él. Su padre había tomado la decisión de tomar un "descanso" luego de aquel trágico evento, sin embargo seguía sin mencionar nada respecto a su madre por más que insistiera en el tema y no sabía absolutamente nada de los otros seis niños los cuales se habían vuelto sus amigos ni de su mejor amigo Lucas, pero estaba feliz por tener a sus hermanos.

 **En ese mismo año la desgracia** volvió a golpear fuertemente a la familia de Max, su padres les había enviado a un campamento a él y su hermana mientras que su hermano mayor Thomas seguía con su entrenamiento. Todo estaba bien, se divertían en el campamento como nunca y lo pasaban bien acompañados de los demás niños, pero en el campamento había unos matones de los cursos mayores los cuales se emplearon a fondo en molestarle, su hermana había demostrado un valor admirable cuando salto a defenderlo y se negó separarse en más de una ocasión de él, ambos se querían demasiado.

 **Fue entonces** cuando ese grupo de matones los obligaron a separarse de sus grupos y los alejaron de los demás, luego de haber aporrado al pobre chico, se llevaron a su hermana frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada antes de caer desmayado por el dolor que sentía. Luego de eso lo único que recordaba era como había sido trasladado a aquella camilla de hospital junto a su hermana a su lado en otra camilla pero no eran más que recuerdos fugases, al despertar lo primero que notó fue que su hermana ya no sé encontraba a su lado en la otra camilla, posteriormente recibió la noticia de que había fallecido por traumas y abuso, desde aquel fatídico día una ira desconocida creció en él, sé obligo a contenerla más nunca dejo de aferrarse a esos sentimientos nuevos .

 **Fue abandonado ese mismo año** cuando se negó a aceptar su entrenamiento como líder de la futura nueva generación, mostrándose irracional y rebelde desde que su hermana se había ido, no pudiendo soportar la presión, su padre lo dio en adopción y se largo con su hermano mayor sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse, con la esperanza de que aprendiera algún día que el mundo no era de color de rosas como le había dicho su hermana tanto tiempo, debía aprender a ser fuerte incluso si para eso debía sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido, quedo devastado.

 **Ya tenía once años desde** que había sido adoptado por una familia, pero realmente el sabía que su padre les había pagado a aquellos dos señores por hacerlo. No tenían apreció por él alguno, le ignoraban totalmente y solo aparecían para regañarlo si hacía algo malo, jamás celebraron sus logros o asistieron a sus eventos, el único motivo por el que soportaba todo aquello era por sus dos nuevos hermanos menores a los cuales protegía como si fueran sus verdaderos hermanos de sangre, tal y como le habían enseñado, una familia no solo se compone de la propia sangre, siempre y cuando haya confianza en los que te rodean, seguía en contacto con su amigo Lucas y ahora era de manera más continua, pero jamás le conto nada al respecto sobre su hermana o la muerte de su madre.

 **Durante ese mismo año** se apartó totalmente del mundo, lo único que hacía era ir a clases y regresar para luego tomar un libro y sentarse a leer en su patio trasero recostado contra la cerca que daba a la casa vecina, evitando los problemas y simplemente teniendo ojos para sus dos pequeños hermanos. Fue cuando entonces un día en los que regresaba una familia se había mudado a la casa vecina, cuando sus padres se encontraban presentándose con los suyos, pudo ver a la hija de sus vecinos, una hermosa chica castaña la cual tenía un vestido celeste y un sombrero muy grande que le causaba algo de gracia.

 **Cuando el sombrero** de la niña fue llevado por el viento, Max corrió detrás de este y al lograr recuperarlo se lo entrego sin decir nada y regreso dentro de su casa. Notó en más de una ocasión como aquella chica le observaba en la distancia durante sus clases o desde la ventana de su alcoba desde su hogar. Cuando la niña junto valor la primera vez que le hablo fue detrás de aquella cerca en la que solía sentarse a leer luego de clases, desde ese momento Max se la pasaba narrándole los libros que leía a través de la cerca todos los días luego de clases, pero jamás tuvieron el valor de hablarse sin que esa cerca estuviera de por medio. Luego de unos meses llenos de relatos de fantasía y misterio, la niña le revelo su nombre **"Brenda"** y este hizo lo mismo revelándole su nombre, sin embargo sus padres le obligaron a mudarse por trabajo, y lo único que converso de aquella niña fue aquel sombrero el cual le había dejado en su despedida, y sin decir nada ambos se separaron y no volvieron a encontrarse.

 **Cuando cumplió los doce años** sus padres tuvieron la idea de enviarlo a un campamento, aunque sabía que solo era porque querían librarse de él el máximo tiempo posible. Acepto pero con la condición de que fuera el campamento al que había ido su hermana, ambos aceptaron como él esperaba sin hacer preguntas y lo enviaron.

 **Fue cuando conoció** a la que se volvería su mejor amiga **"Elisa"** , cuando se encontraba buscando a su guía de grupo, fue cuando pudo apreciar como los mismos matones que habían asesinado a su hermana se encontraban fastidiando a una pobre chica junto a otros compañeros que les seguían el juego, se arrojo contra estos chicos sin pensarlo dos veces y logro derribar a uno, pero antes de que pudieran continuar con la pelea fueron separados por los guías del campamento. Cuando la chica se presento, Max hizo lo mismo y le prometió protegerle de aquellos desgraciados a toda costa, como había hecho su hermana alguna vez.

 **Pero la historia volvió a repetirse** , ambos se habían vueltos muy cercanos durante su estancia en el campamento y aquellos abusones se dieron cuenta de esto. Por alguna razón todos en el lugar siempre intentaban molestar a la pobre chica, cosa que Max nunca logro comprender pero no le daba importancia, siempre saltaba si alguien se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima. No tardo mucho en que la historia se repitiese y los mismos gorilas les separaran, nuevamente en el suelo y lleno de frustración, el observar como se llevaban a su amiga le dolió más que la paliza que había recibido, esos sentimientos en él volvieron a despertar.

 **Unas voces en su cabeza** le propusieron ayuda y desesperadamente este acepto sin medir las consecuencias. Fue la primera vez que sus ojos cambiaron causando que los gorilas quedaran aterrados ante tal cambio. Se reincorporo recuperando la fuerza que había perdido y observo como uno de esos gorilas sacaba un cuchillo de cocina que de seguro había robado de la cocina, sonrió ampliamente al ver el objeto y se lo arrebato en un veloz movimiento, al arremeter contra estos perdió la conciencia.

 **Al despertar nuevamente** se encontraba envuelto en los brazos de su amiga la cual lloraba desconsoladamente, al observar a los lados en el suelo pudo apreciar los cuerpos inertes de los abusones y el como el cuchillo tanto como el se encontraban bañados por la sangre de aquellos, pero lo que más le aterro fue el hecho de estar apuntando el cuchillo a la espalda de su amiga durante el abrazo. Dejo caer el cuchillo y abrazo a su amiga mientras la consolaba, pero estaba feliz de que no terminara como su hermana y eso le bastaba, luego de aquel evento fueron defendidos por la mayoría de sus amigos en el campamento y salieron libres de cargos penales, desde ese día Max juró asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a Elisa.

 **Fue entonces cuando cumplió catorce años** que comenzó la escuela secundaria junto a su mejor amigo Lucas, donde conocieron posteriormente a sus dos amigos y dieron comienzo sus grandes aventuras en la famosa pizzería.

 _ **Fin de la historia de Max**_

* * *

 **Gustos:**

-Los libros, prácticamente creció con ellos y le recuerdan a Brenda, aunque nunca se atrevió a mencionar nada respecto a aquella chica con sus amigos.

-Los días de lluvia le encantan, en especial poder observarlos desde la ventana de su habitación mientras realiza sus cosas.

-Salir con Foxy, a pesar de ser un jodido acosador realmente se divierte con sus payasadas cuando intenta ligar con él.

-Jugar videojuegos con sus amigos, es algo que le encanta aunque termine siendo derrotado por el mejor jugador del grupo, Axel.

-El dibujo e ilustraciones, le encanta apreciar el arte y sueña con poder aprender algún día.

 **Disgustos:**

-Cualquier tipo de abuso a una persona más débil, realmente detesta eso en especial porque le recuerda a la perdida de su hermana.

-La traición o la desconfianza, para él es lo que más importa.

-Santa Claus ¿Hace falta decir por qué?

-Que muerdan su cabeza, en ambos sentidos. (Mangle ¿Dónde?)

-Que le arrebaten un libro en media lectura o se lo arruinen, tiene la manía de coleccionar todos los libros que lee en sus estanterías al terminarlos.

 **Curiosidades:**

-Max era el segundo personaje confirmado a salir desde un principio, sin embargo se considero cambiarlo por otro durante las primeras ideas, sin embargo no se encontró ningún otro personaje que pudiera asemejarse.

-Sus ojos cambiando de color cuando se presenta su doble personalidad, sin embargo en War of change su doble personalidad nunca llego a existir, se desconoce aún el porque cambian sus ojos en algunos momentos del spin-off.

-Se le diagnostico doble personalidad o incluso más y trastorno de bipolaridad, sin embargo Max asegura escuchar voces en su cabeza cosa que no concuerda con los síntomas, además de que gana un aumento considerable de fuerza cuando su versión negativa aparece.

-Max era uno de los personajes que no estaba destinado a tener una pareja animatrónico como sus amigos, en todo caso se quedaría solo o simplemente tendría una pareja humana durante el progreso de la historia. Pero a la vez la dupla que Max lograba realizar con Mangle se les hizo pareja oficial.

-A pesar de ser una persona confiada, amable y respetuosa, este oculta demasiadas cosas respecto a su historia. Siempre argumentan con "Él nunca dice nada".

* * *

 **Ficha número 3:** Facundo

* * *

 **Nombre:** Facundo

 **Apellido:** Debo admitir que mi apellido estaba delicioso -Se lo comió- (Atte.: Facundo)

 **Sexualidad:** Heterosexual

 **Ocupación:** Guardia de seguridad (Por contrato)/Fiestero a tiempo completo.

 **Apariencia:** Facundo es el más alto del grupo superando a los tres con creces, a diferencia de sus amigos este si arregla su cabello de buena manera, reluciendo en ello. Tiene un cabello negro grisáceo claro y corto, pero bien arreglado acorde con su apariencia dándole esa pinta de "El casanova del grupo", ojos avellana oscuros a diferencia de Axel y es el que tiene mejor pinta de guaperas de los cuatro.

Durante la temporada uno utilizo el mismo uniforme de guardia que sus amigos complementado su vestimenta con unos lentes de sol en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa y una cadena de oro que suele usar la cual le regalo su hermana menor. Suele vestirse normalmente con camisas abiertas y ropa demasiado llamativa, pero siempre encuentra la manera de combinar y verse bien. Y para los que preguntan si es gordo realmente, es de complexión media y normal, pero al ser el más tragón del grupo le molestan con "gordo", pero realmente tiene una buena complexión como sus amigos.

 **Personalidad:** Facundo es de los más curiosos en cuanto a personalidad, pues así como tiene muchas cosas buenas también tiene rasgos muy malos. Facundo es un chico fiestero, le encanta divertirse y salir constantemente, siempre esta con una sonrisa y positivo antes la mayoría de las situaciones que se presentan incluso superando a Max en carisma, siempre encuentra el modo de hacerlo todo divertido, aunque sin necesidad de chistes como Axel.

Pero también es una persona muy rencorosa y vengativa como demostrara en el transcurso de su historia. También es una persona que no suele aceptar sus errores y por más equivocado que este siempre argumenta o justifica lo que no puede, llegando al punto de ser exasperante lidiar con él cuando se le regaña por algo. Y cuando quiere algo siempre lucha por obtenerlo, pero también termina arrastrando a sus amigos a desgracias o metiéndose en problemas de los que sus amigos deben ayudarlo a salir.

 **¡SPOILER! (Aunque leve está vez)**

* * *

 ** _Historia de Facundo_**

 **Nació** en un parto dentro de casa debido a lo imprevisto que se dio el caso, Facundo a diferencia de sus amigos tuvo un parto por así decirlo más cercano a su "hogar", donde fue acompañado de su hermana menor y su padre, donde paso el resto del día sin despegarse de los brazos de su madre, era un bebe realmente hermoso y había tenido un momento familiar único.

 **Creció y paso** toda su vida junto a su hermana menor y se volvieron inseparables, Facundo amaba a su familia sobre todas las cosas y siempre estaba dispuesto a todo por ellos. Cuando crecía se dio cuenta de que le encantaba divertirse en fiestas y tener numerosos grupos de amigos, siempre era muy amigable con todos tratando de ser amigo de todos.

 **Desarrollo un extraño** gusto por las rubias cosa que sus padres jamás lograron comprender ni su hermana tampoco, pero realmente llegaba a dar un poco de miedo con esa obsesión y sus padres le enviaron a terapia, sin embargo solo le dijeron que era un problema pasajero. También opto por una adicción a la comida de una manera exagerada y a pesar de que siempre comía y comía por montones nunca engordaba o perdía su figura, siendo la envidia de muchos de sus amigos por ese talento que poseía su cuerpo.

 **Facundo nunca paso** por nada malo hasta que cumplió los quince años luego de haber ya conocido a sus amigos desde hace un par de meses, aquellos que serían sus amigos más íntimos. Su padre había comenzado a abusar de su hermana menor desde ya varios años a sus espaldas y al darse cuenta de esto creció una ira y deseos de venganza dentro de él.

 **Llamó a su amigo Axel** luego de que les confiara su secreto de mercenario y le contrato para que acabara con la vida de su padre, así podría justificar que el no lo había asesinado sino que solo había contratado un servicio y por ende no se sentiría culpable por nada de lo que pudiera pasar posteriormente.

 **Axel acabo con la vida** de su padre tal y como había prometido y su familia quedo devastada a excepción de Facundo y su hermana los cuales eran los únicos que sabían la verdad, Facundo estaba feliz de que ese desgraciado se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno por lo que había hecho y se sentía bien al saber que él no lo había asesinado, su conciencia estaba limpia y libre de culpa.

 **Meses más tarde ya cumpliendo los dieciséis** antes de los eventos de la pizzería a la hermana de Facundo se le diagnostico VIH debido a los abusos de su padre. Facundo se sintió fatal y su deseo de venganza regreso, pero el ya estaba muerto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo ser él mismo el que se ensuciara las manos. Desde que le notificaron VIH su hermana menor se puso en tratamiento pero debido a los costosos gastos médicos su hermana termino muriendo durante los eventos entre la primera y segunda temporada, sin embargo Facundo nunca volvió a tocar el tema y guardo todo esa sed de venganza por su padre en un baúl con llave.

 _ **Fin del a historia de Facundo**_

* * *

 **Gustos:**

-Lo rubio, tiene un extraño fetiche u obsesión por el cabello rubio, llegando incluso al punto de ligar con chicos de su mismo sexo si son rubios.

-Las fiestas, adora las fiestas en especial si va con sus amigos, quieran ir o no con voluntad.

-La comida, llego a dejar en quiebra varios restaurantes famosos y sigue sin engordar el muy hijo de su perra madre.

-Los videojuegos, aunque también los juegos de Facebook cosa que llega a ser castrante para sus tres amigos los cuales son llenados en bandeja por sus solicitudes.

-Las redes sociales y las modas, sacarse fotos a si mismo con su teléfono y todas esas cosas tontas que hacen los adolecentes de su edad.

 **Disgustos:**

-Que las rubias o rubios lo rechacen, eso nunca ha pasado hasta que conoció a Elisa.

-Que le quiten su teléfono celular, básicamente no puede sobrevivir un día sin él.

-La dieta y el ejercicio, no lo necesita realmente pero su novia lo adora.

-Que sus amigos no le den me gusta en sus redes sociales y demás, terminaron muy mal el día en que se atrevieron a bloquearlo.

-No poder jugar Destiny.

-La bicicleta del mal.

 **Curiosidades:**

-Facundo era el único personaje dudoso si en debía salir o no, corriendo el riesgo de ser reemplazado por otros tres posibles candidatos al grupo.

-Facundo originalmente se tenía pensado como el cuarto miembro del grupo sobreviviente de War of change, pero se dejo como un posible antagonista por motivos de planeación.

-Por alguna razón, el lado negativo de Max no le soporta aunque intente ser su amigo de múltiples formas.

-Elisa fue la primera rubia en rechazarle y como le dolió ese momento.

-Facundo es el miembro del grupo menos popular siendo el último de la lista en cuanto a favoritos de lectores ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, a mi me da mucha risa cuando sale. (Atte.: Nexo)

* * *

 **Ficha número cuatro:** Lucas

* * *

 **Nombre:** Lucas

 **Apellido:** Jordán (Atte.: Alguien que no es Axel) ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quién fue el gracioso!? (Atte.: Lucas)

 **Sexualidad:** Heterosexual

 **Ocupación:** Guardia de seguridad (Por contrato)/Jugador de baloncesto de las grandes ligas (Atte.: De nuevo alguien que no es Axel)

 **Apariencia:** Lucas es de estatura media siendo el segundo más bajo antes de Max, aunque lo joden mucho con negro en realidad es moreno bronceado, la razón se explica en su historia. Tiene el cabello corto y ordenado pero no tan llamativo como Facundo, con unos ojos marrones oscuros como su piel, y es de complexión media como Facundo.

Lucas uso el mismo uniforme como todos sus amigos pero complementándolo con unas mangas cortas y más ligero en cuanto objetos. Fuera de su trabajo suele utilizar simplemente lo primero que encuentra, pero de vez en cuando usa ropa tan llamativa como Facundo llegando a ser el segundo más decente del grupo, aunque por sus pintas lo joden con "Jugador de baloncesto" o simplemente "Nigga".

 **Personalidad:** Lucas es una persona de por si ya impulsiva y violenta, para él la solución más rápida y simple siempre será la violencia. Gracias a las historias de sus abuelos, Lucas esta determinado a convertirse en un militar cosa que Axel desaprueba por las experiencias personales con la milicia. Sin embargo este se muestra testarudo y se niega a cambiar de idea fácilmente por más esfuerzo que Axel ponga en sus palabras.

Lucas a pesar de ser violento y bruto, es también una persona de gran corazón aunque lo oculte tratando de demostrar lo "fuerte" que es. Siempre esta dispuesto a pelear por sus mejores amigos aunque al principio siempre diga que no haría nada por ellos y que los dejaría morir, en más de una ocasión defendió a sus amigos y les salvo el pellejo, incluso poniendo su propia vida en riesgo, a pesar de su personalidad indiferente es una persona dispuesta a sacrificarse por alguien a quien quiere a su lado, eso demuestra su lealtad y convicción para ser un gran soldado.

* * *

 _ **Historia de Lucas (Es graciosa)**_

 **Nació** en un hospital al igual que su amigo Axel en un parto natural y aunque les cueste creerlo a todos antes era blanquito y libre del pecado de su negrura. Era un bebe hermoso y lleno de inocencia, tan radiante como cualquier otro bebe ¿Qué le paso? Bueno…

 **Cuando tenía un año** su padre y su madre lo llevaron a la playa con sus dos hermanas mayores, en eso ellas quisieron un helado y el padre lo dejo sentado en su toalla a la luz del sol, cuando regresaron se llevaron la sorpresa de que su bebe se había vuelto negro, se había tostado y se había quedado moreno, en ese momento cuando llego su madre y grito aterrada se dio cuenta el padre de que, la había cagado.

 **Cuando tenia dos años** fue a una guardería donde conoció a su primer amigo Max, el cual en un principio lo acuso de querer robarle su camión de juguete, obviamente este se enojo y le pego directo en la cabeza y luego de aquel hermoso encuentro, se volvieron mejores amigos.

 **Cuando crecía todos los veranos** se quedaba en la casa de su abuelo ya que su amigo Max era muy reservado últimamente. Su abuelo le enseño la importancia de las prostitutas, quiero decir "amigas" y que tendría que tener una enorme casa y un yate para llenarlos de "amigas", eh… se, un bote lleno de amigas. También le contó su historia sobre la guerra, como había sido un veterano y lo divertido que era matar gente.

 **Llego a la dulce edad de diez años** donde conoció al primer amor de toda su vida, el COD, era simplemente perfecto, podía matar a sus enemigos una y otra vez sin remordimiento alguno mientras esperaba a cumplir la edad para unirse al ejercito y matar gente en la vida real.

 **Si, básicamente era un sociópata latente** pero así fue si vida, llena de enseñanzas y momentos que nunca olvidaría, y finalmente a los catorce fue cuando formo parte del grupo definitivo en el cual viviría sus grandes aventuras.

 _ **Fin de la historia de Lucas (Joder, esta historia es la más dramática)**_

* * *

 **Gustos:**

-Matar.

-Matar en COD.

-Matar en la vida real.

-Matar por diversión.

-El masoquismo.

-La violencia.

-Pegarle a todos.

 **Disgustos:**

-Que le digan negro.

-Que le digan jugador de baloncesto e hijo de Jordán.

-Que le digan rapero y que cante para ellos.

-Que Chica lo deje sin masoquismo.

-Que se le caiga la conexión en media partida.

-Los camperos.

-Sus amigos.

 **Curiosidades:**

-Lucas es el segundo personaje que al igual que Max, no tenía planeado tener una pareja oficial o siquiera algo cercano, solo una relación de broma.

-Lucas en War of change es mucho más maduro, responsable y protector con sus seres queridos, pero eso no impide que desee golpearlos cuando se ponen pesados.

-Lucas se volvió masoquista por culpa de las bromas de sus amigos.

-Le salvo la vida a Max en una ocasión, por eso ambos son mejores amigos en el grupo.

-Aún no ha logrado sacar la última baja en COD, siempre le quitan la cámara muerte.


	23. Epilogó (Final)

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Como pueden ver por fin les traigo el epilogo el cual responderá a muchas de sus dudas sobre la pregunta que creo es la que más vi por el momento ¿Es en final o no? Antes de continuar quiero confirmar una cosa y es que si habrá una tercera temporada, pero antes de se pongan a celebrar los que si querían una tercera debo darles un aviso importante, primero terminen el epilogo y luego deciden si celebrar o matarme, después de terminar el epilogo dejare un par de preguntas y otras cosas que podrían interesarles.**

 **¡Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

El fondo era completamente negro, todo era absolutamente negro y no se podía distinguir lugar o sombra alguna que destacara algo, objeto o persona. Solo oscuridad y un vació inmenso en el que ningún sonido lograba apreciarse. Al menos así fue hasta que una figura emergió de la oscuridad y lo único que se podía distinguir era la leve figura de un conejo humanoide similar a Springtrap y que observaba fijamente al frente con sus ojos deslumbrantes en la oscuridad.

 **?: ¿Hmph? Oh hola, te estoy hablan a ti lector**

La figura señalo al frente o al menos eso apenas se logro distinguir mientras miraba fijamente como si buscara alguna reacción o algo por el estilo.

 **?: Hace ya mucho tiempo que no rompo la cuarta pared, la última vez fue cuando estaba con vida, en ese tiempo era tan débil**

Hablaba lento y despacio mientras mantenía la vista fija sin parpadear o siquiera mostrar algún gesto o algo que pudiera demostrar quien fuese, sin embargo había un dejo de familiaridad en su tono de voz, como si fuese una persona que ya todos conocieran.

 **?: Fue cuando viajaron a ese mundo con aquella dos chicas raras, recuerdo que esas dos tontas marionetas intentaron interponerse en mi camino y me di obligado a noquearles para que no sospecharan de mi presencia ¿Lo de poner sus manos en sus entrepiernas? Bueno, uno puede conservar un poco de humor a pesar de los años ¿Sigo sin sonarte familiar?**

Nada, ni una sola expresión o parpadeo, solo con la vista fija al frente y con esos ojos tan raros y que de cierto modo llegaban a incomodar luego de tan solo un par de minutos.

 **?: Bueno no importa, tampoco es que tuviera pensado revelar mi identidad. Pero tengo una pregunta para ti lector, ¿Qué piensas de los cuatro? ¿Crees que son buenas personas? ¿Qué podrían llamarse a si mismos héroes?**

La vista siguió fija al frente, aunque por primera vez se mostro una expresión de sorpresa.

 **?: ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasaría si le quitáramos lo gracioso? Matan gente, arruinan vidas de otras personas y destruyen cosas sin importarles las consecuencias ¿Te parecen buenas personas aún así? Si la respuesta es si, supongo que eres tan malo como ellos**

La figura colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se inclino, las sombras lograban revelar su figura confirmando las sospechas, era un conejo pero no parecía ser uno de los conejos que ya todos conocían, era distinto tanto en figura como en tono de voz.

 **?: Te tengo otra pregunta lector ¿Te importan los cuatro o solo lo que hacen?**

Espero unos segundos y finalmente suspiro, parecía ya saber la respuesta de la mayoría de antemano.

 **?: Ya veo, pero realmente no te creo. Si te importaran esos cuatro tarados hubieras cerrado la página o simplemente ni hubieras regresado, simplemente te hubieras quedado con el final feliz aunque no fuera el verdadero ¿Tú quieres saber lo que pasa verdad? Tú quieres seguir, la curiosidad humana es tan rara luego de que dejas de serlo.**

La figura ladeo su cabeza mientras seguía con la vista fija.

 **?: ¿Y qué pensarías si uno de ellos traicionase al resto? ¿O si se matasen entre ellos? Si alguno terminara muerto, como Lucas, Facundo, Max…**

La figura regreso a su pose apreciando con la mirada al frente, buscando alguna expresión o alguna reacción que pudiera reconocer.

 **?: Creo que es obvio que no les gustaría para nada, bueno… aún estas a tiempo de irte, de cerrar la página y quedarte con tu final feliz. Si quieres continuar no te lo impediré, de hecho tengo que interferir pero tú solo podrás ver todo desde tu silla, a través de la pantalla como siempre ah sido, da igual lo mucho que te importen no puedes hacer nada por ellos**

La figura nuevamente ladeo su cabeza y luego de eso, volteo dándole la espalda y sumergiéndose en la oscuridad total, no sin antes voltear una última vez observando a través de su hombro.

 **?: Lector, tómalo como una advertencia o consejo. Si sigues aquí por esa tonta curiosidad que tienes, vas a pasar un mal rato**

Y se sumergió en la oscuridad despareciendo tan rápido como había llegado, luego de eso el fondo negro comenzó a desaparecer y todo lo que paso hace tan solo unos instantes parecía no haber sido real ¿O si? ¿Qué dices lector? ¿Confías en aquel conejo extraño o prefieres dudar? Eres libre de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Epilogó**

Max se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina sentado con una taza de café humeante frente a este y con sus manos y ojos fijos en un libro. Facundo se encontraba a su lado devorando su desayuno y Lucas sin más solo se encontraba sentado en la mesa luego de haber terminado el suyo, era uno de esos días pacíficos que los cuatro adoraban, y tan solo una semana más tarde de haber tenido aquella fiesta de fin de año.

 **Max: ¿No es genial? Digo, sé que suelo repetirme mucho pero adoro estos días en los que no tenemos una cámara grabando alguna tontería nuestra**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué importa? Nunca hacemos nada, yo me encierro a jugar COD, Facundo sale de fiesta o se devora la nevera y tú te la pasas con esos tontos libros**

 **Max: Lo sé, pero solo digo que estos días normales son una bendición luego de haber pasado por tanta mierda por nuestro público en el espacio**

 **Facundo: ¿Y donde se metió Axel?**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué importa? Sabe cuidarse solo, ni que tuviéramos que ponerle una correa**

 **Max: Que irónico que digas eso siendo tú al que atan todas las noches en las que Chica tiene ganas ¿No crees?**

 **Lucas: ¡Jódete marica! No puedes reclamarme sin haberlo probado**

 **Max: Eh pasado muchas cosas por alto y está será una de ellas, tenlo por seguro negro**

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! D:**

 **Los tres: ¿Hmm?**

Fonnie entró en la cocina dando saltitos y demostrando su preocupación con sus sabías palabras, sin embargo los otros tres solo le observaron con una sonrisa mientras el conejito se encontraba con su rostro de preocupación frente a ellos.

 **Max: Tranquilo Fonnie, tú padre se habrá metido en esa pizzería anime o algo así, no tardara en regresar mucho**

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! :v**

Fonnie pegó un salto enorme al ver que sus tíos no se preocupaban en lo más mínimo por la rara desaparición de su padre, cayendo sobre la comida de Facundo en su plato y salpicando parte de los huevos que se encontraba desayunando en la cara.

 **Facundo: ¡Carajo Fonnie! ¿Por qué siempre yo?**

 **Fonnie: :c**

 **Lucas: Cálmate de una vez enano, de seguro ahora mismo entrara por esa puerta y nos insultara como siempre suele hacer todas las mañanas**

La puerta se abrió de golpe causando un fuerte estruendo cosa que hizo saltar a los dos pobres que se encontraban en silencio mientras Fonnie intercambiaba su mirada con Lucas aturdidos por el repentino golpe. Rápidamente los primeros en levantarse fueron los dos que anteriormente se encontraban en silenció encaminándose a la entrada principal, mientras Lucas y Fonnie solo se quedaron en sus lugares esperando que dijeran algo.

 **Max: ¡Oh mierda!**

 **Facundo: ¡Lucas trae el teléfono! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!**

 **Lucas: ¿Pero qué mierda?...**

 **Fonnie: ¿. . .? D:**

Lucas tomó a Fonnie en sus brazos y siguió los pasos de sus amigos y al llegar por poco le da un infarto como al pobre conejito al ver a su amigo Axel en el suelo desplomado frente a la puerta con finas líneas de sangre escapando por debajo de su estomago, obviamente este se quedo de piedra mientras sus amigos se encontraban arrodillas junto a su amigo.

 **Max: ¿¡Pero cómo mierda paso esto!?**

 **Facundo: No tenemos de otra, hospital ahora mismo ¡Lucas ve por las llaves!**

 **Axel: N-No sean idiotas… si vamos a un hospital me pudriré en prisión…**

 **Max: Oh ¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué nos vayamos a desayunar mientras te desangras felizmente en la entrada?**

 **Axel: S-Solo llama a mi doctor desde mi teléfono…**

Max se sintió mal por haber hablado en ese tono tan sarcástico considerando la situación actual, mientras que Facundo ignorando aquello hizo lo que su amigo había ordenado quitándole su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcando rápidamente el número ni bien lo encontró, mientras que Lucas aún se encontraba inmóvil y Fonnie, bueno prácticamente volteado en sus brazos por el infarto que le había dado, ahora si que convenía llamar a ese doctor.

Finalmente luego de una larga espera de dos horas los tres observaron como su amigo entraba en la cocina tomando asiento mientras se colocaba una camisa con dificultad cubriendo un enorme vendaje que pasaba rodeando su pecho y estomago mientras que el doctor que había mencionado Axel le seguía detrás mientras sostenía un bolso negro en sus manos.

 **Doctor: Ya te eh quitado todas las balas**

 **Axel: No pienso pagarle si eso es lo que esperaba…**

 **Doctor: Uh, si me pagara por cada bala que le eh sacado…**

 **Axel: No me haga reír, enserio… me duele**

 **Doctor: Bueno, me retiró**

 **Max: Yo le acompaño, creo que tengo algo de dinero de mi última paga**

 **Doctor: Estará muy agradecido joven, y tú ten más cuidado la próxima vez, creo que es la primera vez que llegas casi con un cargador entero**

Max se levanto de su silla y se encamino fuera de la cocina acompañando al doctor para pagarle y abrirle la puerta. Mientras que sus otros dos amigos junto a Fonnie le depositaban una taza de café en su taza favorita "Una coneja violadora no para tener sexo conmigo, llame a la policía" junto con un plato con el mismo desayuno que habían tenido ellos hace un par de horas.

 **Axel: Ugh, gracias…**

 **Lucas: Prometiste dejarlo, todos prometimos dejar nuestro pasado**

 **Axel: ¡No me culpes negro! No conozco otro modo de ganar dinero que no sea siendo guardia de seguridad o matando gente, además ¿No les ha contado?**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué cosa y quién?**

 **Axel: Bon**

Los otros tres tomaron asientos en sus lugares alrededor de la mesa mientras observaban con una pizca de curiosidad al herido, no tenían idea de lo que estaba hablando. Estuvo a punto de relatar lo que tenía guardado en su cabeza pero se decidió a esperar bebiendo un sorbo de la taza de café mientras esperaba a que Max regresara para que todos pudieran enterarse de la noticia, no tardo mucho en regresar y al observar a todos sentados se decidió a recostarse en el muro más cercano al herido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le clavaba los ojos.

 **Max: ¿Cuánto le debes a ese doctor? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó pagar solo tres balas que te sacaron?**

 **Axel: Ya podrás quejarte luego, debo contar algo importante y no sé como se lo tomaran**

 **Max: Está bien, pero agregare esto a la lista de favores que me debes**

 **Axel: Uh, bien…**

Dejo la taza en la mesa y junto sus manos sobre el mantel, mientras se tomaba unos segundos y una pequeña exhalación antes de comenzar.

 **Axel: ¿Recuerdan que dijeron hace un año que estaban reconstruyendo la pizzería?**

 **Facundo: ¿La qué quemaste?**

 **Axel: Si, esa en la que terminados atrapados por tu estupidez**

 **Facundo: Continua**

 **Axel: Bueno, el jefe llamó ayer en la noche y le dijo a Bon que la pizzería ya estaba a punto de abrir, hoy mismo todos los demás fueron a ver como quedo**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Lucas: ¿Dijeron cuando abriría?**

 **Axel: Si todo está en orden, hoy mismo se irán**

 **Facundo: No puede ser…**

 **Axel: No empieces con tus mariconadas o dramas de amor, todos sabíamos que en algún momento ellos tendrían que irse y con suerte esperaba que no hubiéramos tenido que relacionarnos con ellos pero me equivoque**

 **Fonnie: . . . qnq**

Facundo y Fonnie se encontraban en sus lugares con la vista fija en el suelo y por lo visto casi al borde de las lágrimas por las noticias, Lucas solo emitió un gruñido por lo bajo demostrando su frustración ante la idea de separarse y no poder hacer nada. En eso Axel observo a su amigo que se encontraba separado de ellos, pero este solo mantenía la vista fija en él sin alguna expresión deducible en su rostro, como si ya supiera que no era todo y esperase a que terminara.

 **Axel: Hay más que eso y es lo peor de todo**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Facundo: Si ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Axel: La única razón por la que no perdimos la casa fue porque nuestro jefe nos pagaba casi todo mientras sus animatrónicos estaban aquí viviendo con nosotros, pero si hoy se van dejaran de pagar todo, eso quiere decir que oficialmente perderemos la casa a finales de este mes**

 **Lucas: ¡A la mierda con esto!**

 **Facundo: Esto es injusto**

 **Max: No lo es…**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué quieres decir!?**

 **Max: Nosotros despilfarramos el dinero a lo idiota y destruimos prácticamente cosas muy costosas por nuestras tonterías, es nuestra culpa que estemos endeudados hasta el cuello y que estemos a punto de perder la casa, de nadie más**

 **Facundo: Cuando quieres ser pesimista lo eres ¿Verdad?**

 **Max: Realista en todo caso, y te recuerdo que ese show raro galáctico ya no vende tanto como en nuestra mejor época por no mencionar que ese dinero que ganamos no es valido en la tierra, y no tenemos a nadie a quien pedirle dinero ahora**

 **Facundo: ¿Y-Y si trabajáramos de nuevo en la pizzería?**

 **Max: Piensa un poco Facundo, el dinero que ganamos en esa pizzería no serviría para pagar esta inmensa casa, es solo un empleo de verano en el que quedamos atrapados por tu culpa. Y dudo que nos den un aumento considerando todo lo que rompimos, el colmo fue tu estupidez de extender el contrato estándar por romper a ese oso marica, si ya no teníamos posibilidades de un aumento eso fue el golpe final**

 **Lucas: Ya basta, hagamos silencio y pensemos un poco ¿Tiene que haber una opción verdad?**

Facundo fulmino a Max con la mirada pero este le ignoro obedeciendo a Lucas y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a pensar, siendo seguidos por sus tres amigos e incluso Fonnie. Pasaron unos segundos pero ninguna idea llego a sus mentes, no tenían idea alguna de como mantener la casa o si quiera que hicieran en caso de perderla, el problema del dinero era más serio de lo que pensaban.

 **Max: Ugh, mierda… enserio todo era más fácil en nuestra época dorada**

 **Facundo: Lo siento, estoy seco chicos**

 **Lucas: Lo mismo, nada**

 **Axel: Me gustaría decir lo contrario pero me temo que yo soy el que tiene menos alternativas que ustedes tres, al menos tienen familia con la que contar**

 **Fonnie: . . . :c**

 **Axel: No te preocupes Fonnie, no dejaré que pases hambre ni nada malo, incluso si debo volver a recibir otro cargador entero**

 **Fonnie: . . . :c**

 **Axel: ¡Es eso o nada! No soy bueno para otra cosa que se pueda tomar como empleo**

 **Facundo: Esto es deprimente…**

 **Lucas: Si, Fonnie y Facundo tienen razón ¿Y si mejor pensamos en otra cosa? Aún tenemos un mes entero para idear algo**

 **Max: Bien, pero nada de esto a los demás, no quiero tener que escuchar sus preocupaciones, dejemos que ellos empiecen bien el año**

Los cuatro asintieron al unísono mientras la habitación caía en el silencio nuevamente, realmente jamás pensaron que llegaría un momento tan critico como ese. Desde hace meses que Golden les advertía una y otra vez que si seguían así perderían la casa y no le prestaron atención al problema que tenía frente a sus narices.

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Axel: ¿Una historia? ¿Y qué clase de historia crees que pueda animar el ambiente?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Axel: ¿Una historia graciosa? Bueno, tengo la historia de como me uní al grupo**

 **Facundo: ¿No te uniste directamente como yo?**

 **Axel: ¿Recuerdan que en el show al principio en el vídeo me negué?**

 **Facundo: S-Si**

 **Fonnie: :O**

 **Max: Paso algo gracioso antes de que se uniera**

 **Lucas: Cuéntaselas, de todos modos estábamos aburridos ese día**

 **Axel: Bueno, ahora les contare a ustedes dos como me uní a este grupo**

Ambos observaron con los ojos brillosos y llenos de curiosidad a Axel el cual comenzaba a narrar mientras los dos que ya conocían la historia solo continuaban en sus lugares escuchando sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

La historia se remonta al pasado, dos años exactamente cuando se encontraban en el primer día de clases en el que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, como todos ya saben, Axel había llegado a la escuela y lo primero que había hecho luego de sentarse junto a Lucas fue decirle negro. Este ni siquiera le conocía y ya le había insultado, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Max el cual se hallaba en el banco de detrás junto a una de sus compañeras de curso.

 **Maestra: Y eso sería todo por la clase de hoy, disfruten el recreo**

La campana anuncio el receso y lo primero que hizo Axel al escuchar esto fue levantarse y escapar de aquellos dos chicos tan raros que solo seguía en sus lugares sin darse prisa por salir. Axel se largo directamente al patio de la escuela junto con la mayoría de los alumnos mientras Max solo observaba a su amigo con una ceja en alto.

 **Max: ¿Cuál es su problema?**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué importa? Mientras más lejos lo tenga de mí mejor, siento que terminaría golpeándolo todas las veces que nos viéramos si fuéramos amigos**

 **Max: Debes admitir que daba gracia**

 **Lucas: Me da igual ¿Vamos por algo de comer?**

 **Max: ¡Venga! Que creo que ya pusieron esos puestos de comida que prometieron la semana pasada, me muero de hambre**

Ambos fueron los dos últimos en abandonar el salón de clases, lo que no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos es que Axel se encontraba entre un par de personas escuchando todo, luego de ver como se retiraban al patio los siguió desde detrás en silencio y sin llamar mucho su atención, cosa que funciono pues ninguno de los dos demostraba signos de sospechar su presencia, el sigilo que había aprendido por años le estaba dando sus frutos.

Ambos ya se encontraban en el patio de la escuela junto a muchos otros estudiantes en frente de una mesa llena de distintos platos de comida, Max se encontraba junto con Lucas observando los distintos platos y Lucas hacía gestos de molestia mientras esperaba a que su amigo tomara una decisión de una vez. Momento en el que Axel ya se encontraba observando atentamente a unos pasos de ambos como una hermosa cartera sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos traseros de Max y como parecía ser tan fácil de tomar, se le hizo un signo de dólar en ambos ojos y rápidamente se arrojó a la acción.

Se acercó a donde se encontraban rápidamente y paso junto a ellos como cualquier estudiante normal de aquella escuela y en un movimiento rápido y preciso le arrebato esa hermosa cartera y rápidamente se largo caminando lo más rápido posible sin llamar demasiado la atención. Siguió su caminata con una sonrisa de victoria hasta que ya al encontrarse a un buen número de metros al otro lado del patio su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa al ver como ambos ya se encontraban frente a este con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **Axel: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Lucas: Creo que tienes algo que le pertenece a este idiota**

 **Max: No te preocupes amigo, se que te habrás pensado que no era de nadie que conocieras, de seguro se me cayó por mi descuido**

 **Lucas: Perdónalo, es un imbécil**

 **Axel: C-Claro, eh… toma**

 **Max: ¡Gracias! Te dije que a mi no se me escapa nada negro**

 **Lucas: Lo que sea, solo vámonos que tengo hambre y tu pagas está vez**

Ambos se retiraron como si nada nuevamente en dirección a la mesa llena de platos en la que se encontraban antes y Axel nuevamente esbozo una sonrisa de victoria al sostener en su mano una pequeña llave de lo que parecía ser la puerta de una casa, obviamente por sentido común debía ser la de ese tal Max.

 **Axel: ¿Con qué no se te escapa "nada"? ¿Eh?~**

Más tarde esa misma noche y luego de haber investigado lo suficiente finalmente logro hallar la casa de ese tal "Max", eran las doce de la noche y no se encontraba ni un alma a la vista, momento perfecto para sacar algo de ganancias de su robo fallido. Al estar junto a la puerta alzo una ceja al notar como una de las ventanas se encontraba rota junto a la puerta, aunque no dándole nada de importancia abrió la puerta con la llave y se introdujo en la casa.

Entro en la casa y todo se encontraba completamente a oscuras, obviamente estuvo a punto de sacar su teléfono para iluminar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo las luces de la habitación que parecía ser el salón principal se encendieron revelando a dos figuras sentadas alrededor de una mesa mientras le observaban, mientras que notó una silla más frente a un plato de comida y un vaso con bebida con cubos de hielo y todo.

 **Axel: ¿Pero qué?**

 **Max: Te estábamos esperando, siéntate, te prepare algo de comer por si tenías hambre**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué? Eso si es nuevo, normalmente suelen llamar a la policía cuando me meto a casa de un extraño para robar**

 **Lucas: La policía no sirve para nada, esos idiotas necesitan más gente como yo, pero de todos modos ahora mismo podría golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente si quisiera**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estoy armado?**

 **Lucas: Porque si lo estuvieras ya nos estarías apuntando en vez de hablar ¿No?**

 **Max: Si, además confiamos en que te agrada la comida, venga pasa~**

 **Axel: C-Cuanta hospitalidad…**

Axel se acercó dudoso tomando la silla y sentándose mientras observaba desconcertado a los dos que solo actuaban como si fuera un invitado normal y corriente de siempre. Al tomar asiento tomó los cubiertos y observo la comida en su plato, dudo unos instantes pero luego de probar el primer bocado continuó así hasta que vacío medio plato y tomó un sorbo de la bebida.

 **Axel: Uh ¿Tus padres hicieron esto?**

 **Max: No, de hecho casi nunca me cocinan… asique tuve que cocinar por mi y por Lucas, cuando nos dimos cuenta que de vendrías también hice para ti**

 **Axel: Gracias supongo… ¿Pero cómo sabrías que vendría?**

 **Max: B-Bueno…**

El Max del pasado comenzó a relatar nuevamente otro recuerdo dentro de un recuerdo a modo de historia, mola. Max se encontraba con Lucas a punto de entrar en su casa luego de todo el largo día de clases que habían tenido mientras sacaba su billetera para sacar la llave de su puerta en lo que su amigo continuaba con la conversación.

 **Lucas: ¿Seguro que no les molesta a tus padres que me quede a dormir en tu casa? Te juró que matare a mi hermano si sigo escuchando la radio de Battlefield cuando intento dormir**

 **Max: Pfff, sabes que a mis padres no les importa una mierda lo que haga, además salieron un tiempo de la ciudad con mis hermanos**

 **Lucas: A huevo, entonces podré insultar en las partidas**

 **Max: ¿Y mis llaves?**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué?**

 **Max: J-Juraría que tenía mis llaves antes de… mierda**

 **Lucas: ¡Carajo! ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Max: Parece que tendremos un tercer invitado, ahora trae una piedra del jardín**

" _Eso explica lo de la ventana rota"_

Dijo la conciencia de Axel regresando ya a la mesa donde se encontraba con su plato vacío y su vaso de bebida a medias. Dejo los cubiertos en la mesa junto al plato y observo a los dos que terminaban su relato en ese momento, Max estiró su mano mientras ladeaba su cabeza mirando directamente a este.

 **Max: ¿Podrías devolverme mi llave? No tengo una copia de esa**

 **Axel: U-Uh, claro… gracias por la comida, estuvo muy bien**

 **Lucas: Si escribiera tan bien como cocina, no querría asesinar a Santa Claus todos los años**

 **Max: ¿¡Por qué les cuentas eso a todos los que conocemos!?**

 **Axel: ¿M-Matar a Santa?**

Ambos se observaron unos segundos en silencio para luego asentir y comenzar a contarle muchas historias sobre ambos, en su mayoría graciosas y que parecían sacadas de un autentico show de comedías, aunque no tocaban ningún tema relacionado más haya de unos pocos años atrás. Luego de eso Axel termino de relatar su historia regresando al presente donde Fonnie se encontraba en silencio junto a Facundo, ambos escuchando todo atentamente sin perderse de nada.

 **Axel: Luego de eso me fui, aún recuerdo lo que me dijo mi conciencia**

" _Eres un pendejo, prometiste que antes de hacer amigos les disparabas"_

 **Axel: Si… como me arrepentí un par de días hasta que me acostumbre**

 **Facundo: Esperen ¿Te intento robar y ni te importo?**

 **Max: ¡Tú me robaste la pizza ese día que te uniste y no te dije nada! Ustedes dos se unieron a nuestro grupo prácticamente robándonos**

 **Fonnie: . . . :T**

 **Axel: Lo siento Fonnie, yo no tengo más historias… al menso no graciosas y no tengo ganas de contarlas**

 **Fonnie: . . . :T**

 **Facundo: Max ¿Tú tienes una historia para Fonnie?**

 **Max: Bueno, tengo la historia de cuando conocí a esa chica…**

 **Lucas: Dijimos historia, no que queremos diabetes**

 **Max: Hmph, todas las historias que tengo además de esa no son muy graciosas como la tú padre Axel sobrino, me temo que no tengo ganas de contar algo como eso**

 **Fonnie: . . . :c**

 **Max: E-Eh, tal vez puedas leer mi historia algún día en un one-shot o algo así ¿Y si te enseño un truco que no sabían ni los que le leyeron la ficha?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Max: Muy bien, observa esto**

Fonnie observo atentamente a Max el cual luego de frotar sus manos un par de veces, esbozo una sonrisa y abrió la palma de su mano. Sus amigos alzaron una ceja y Fonnie estaba a punto de hacer una de sus típicas caras de decepción cuando de repente una luz emergió sobre la palma de Max y se formó un corazón que flotaba sobre su palma, era un pequeño corazón azul.

 **Lucas: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?**

 **Facundo: ¡Bruja! ¡Quémenla!**

 **Axel: Eso es del diablo**

 **Fonnie: ¡. . .! D:**

 **Axel: Bueno ya quitando las bromas ¿Qué mierda es eso?**

 **Max: No se asusten chicos, es una de las almas que me acompañan ¿Ven?**

Al terminar de decir esto otros tres corazones se hicieron presentes sobre la palma de su mano los cuales comenzaron a dar vueltas uno a un lado de otro de manera sincronizada mientras todos le observaban aún con una ceja en alto y Fonnie temblando levemente pensando que su tío había invocado al diablo.

 **Facundo: E-Eso es nuevo**

 **Max: Si, aunque no lo crean tengo mucha gente muerta siguiéndome…**

 **Facundo: ¿E-Eso es tierno o perturbador?**

 **Max: Perturbador, enserio créeme que no quiero ver uno de estos corazones flotando cerca de mí cuando estoy en el baño…**

Finalmente Max cerró su mano y los corazones desaparecieron causando que Fonnie se quedara con los ojos bien abiertos mientras los otros tres solo regresaban a lo suyo como si lo que acaban de ver no fuera nada de otro mundo.

 **Fonnie: . . . D:**

 **Max: ¿¡Yo!? ¿Extraño? Te recuerdo que tu madre es Bon, una coneja que supera en altura a tu padre y que puede tirar fuego de las manos y transportarse, si yo soy raro solo porque unas almas me acompañan no sé que es tu madre**

 **Axel: Te cago hijo**

 **Fonnie: :l**

 **Facundo: ¿Y qué más hacen además de seguirte?**

 **Max: Pues… no tengo idea, jamás intente utilizarlas para nada pero supongo que algo pueden hacer ¿No?**

 **Lucas: Solo no explotes nada, ya estamos demasiado endeudados**

 **Max: Gracias por el aviso capitán obvio~**

Max regreso a su posición original cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba a un lado la conversación con sus amigos. En eso el silencio regreso a la cocina y Fonnie seguía con su cara de "Poker Face" al menos hasta que se volteo observando al que le había invadido su plato de comida hace un par de minutos.

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Facundo: Yo tampoco tengo historias graciosas Fonnie y todas nuestras aventuras ya te las contó tu padre, lo siento**

 **Fonnie: . . . :/**

 **Facundo: Solo tengo la historia de mi hermana, pero prefiero no hablar de ello**

 **Fonnie: . . . :l**

 **Facundo: ¡No insistas Fonnie!**

 **Fonnie: . . . :c .l.**

Y se fue dando saltitos y quedando con ganas de otra historia por el aburrimiento. En ese instante Axel al notar que su hijo se encontraba junto a él en la mesa observando con ojos de cachorro sin hogar (Aunque en realidad solo le observaba como cualquier conejito normal) le hizo suspirar y acomodarse en la mesa para luego observar a Lucas.

 **Axel: ¿Y tú nigga? ¿Tienes una historia para animar a Fonnie?**

 **Fonnie: . . . :D**

 **Lucas: Chicos de todos nosotros yo soy el que tiene la historia más seria, dramática y emotiva, definitivamente no tengo nada divertido para contar**

 **Fonnie: :c**

 **Lucas: ¡PERO TENGO UN GRAN SUEÑO!**

Golpeo la mesa al terminar de exclamar esa frase provocando que el pobre conejito cayera quedando volteado en el suelo con la lengua fuera, pobrecito. En eso sus tres amigos luego de observar como el pobre Fonnie se caía de la mesa observaron a Lucas con una ceja en alto.

 **Max: ¿Jugador de baloncesto?**

 **Lucas: ¡Si!-… digo ¡NO! ¡Pendejo!**

 **Axel: Lucas, no de nuevo…**

 **Lucas: ¡Quiero ser un soldado! El mejor de todos así podría cargarme a todos mis enemigos sin piedad y yo solo sin ayuda de nadie**

 **Max: ¿Estas de broma verdad?**

 **Facundo: Lucas, el COD no aplica en la vida real… ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso?**

 **Lucas: ¡Por eso Axel me dará consejos! ¡Fue un soldado!**

 **Axel: Niño soldado y la respuesta siguen siendo no, no te daré consejos para que vayas a suicidarte al ejército**

En ese momento Max se observo unos segundos con Facundo y ambos nuevamente volvieron a observar al frente donde se encontraban aquellos dos en medio a punto de volver a discutir como en anteriores ocasiones. Lucas se levanto de la mesa y se acercó a Axel colocándose a su lado y este hizo lo mismo, ambos quedando frente a frente.

 **Lucas: ¡Tú vas a ayudarme!**

 **Axel: ¿Oh si no qué?**

 **Lucas: Te golpeare**

 **Axel: Eh pasado cosas peores a donde quieres ir, créeme**

 **Lucas: Solo te pido que me recomiendes, que me consigas un contrato o algo como hicieron tus padres**

 **Max: ¡Lucas cállate!**

 **Axel: ¿Quieres que te vendamos a un ejercito? Ni hablar**

 **Lucas: ¿No dijiste que no te importábamos?**

 **Axel: B-Bueno si, pero tampoco para enviarlos a un ejercito donde lo pasaran mal terminen muertos**

 **Lucas: ¡Yo no moriré tan fácil como tu pelotón!**

 **Los otros dos: ¡. . .!**

En ese momento un gruñido por lo bajo escapo de Axel y en un movimiento rápido ya se hallaba con su revolver en una de su mano apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Lucas. Obviamente los otros dos no tardaron en saltar de sus asientos mientras que ambos seguían con la vista fija uno en el otro con una mirada llena de odio mutua y se quedaron así unos cinco minutos que hicieron que todo pareciera eterno, hasta que finalmente los otros dos rompieron el silencio.

 **Facundo: ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!?**

 **Max: ¿Así que es eso eh?**

 **Facundo: ¿Hmm? ¿Max?**

 **Max: ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Es qué quieres arruinarlo todo solo por un comentario estúpido de ese pendejo? Vamos amigo guarda eso ¿Qué ganas matando a uno de nosotros?**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Max: Axel, ya escuchamos tu historia y sabemos que tus dos amigos son grandes héroes y grandes personas, no manches sus nombres por un comentario tan estúpido de alguien que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca**

 **Axel: Supongo, que tienes razón…**

Axel asestó un golpe directo al rostro de Lucas el cual retrocedió por el golpe tambaleando para luego cubrir su rostro mientras ambos continuaban observando molestos. Max observo a su otro amigo el cual solo suspiraba mientras bajaba la vista en busca del pequeño conejito, Max por su parte volvió a observar a los dos.

 **Max: No sean estúpidos, nos costo mucho superarlo todo para que vayamos a arruinarlo a últimas, prometimos no tocar nuestro pasado y que así sea**

 **Axel: Díselo a este negro**

 **Lucas: ¡Tsk! Como sea…**

 **Facundo: Pobre Fonnie, de seguro le asustaron mucho… ¿Y Fonnie?**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué?**

En eso los cuatro dejaron a un lado la pelea buscando con la vista por toda la cocina al pequeño conejito el cual no aparecía. En eso Max encontró frente a él sobre la mesa un papel que antes no estaba allí, al abrirlo solo se encontraban tres puntitos en la hoja ". . ." pero claramente entendió lo que la nota quería decir.

 **Max: Chicos, Fonnie dijo que se aburrió y fue a comprar botanas**

 **Facundo: ¿Hace cuanto?**

 **Max: De seguro luego de que se cayó de la mesa por el negro, pero si consideramos que pasaron como cinco minutos ya debería haber vuelto**

 **Lucas: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?**

 **Max: El almacén donde fui a comprar con Foxy la última vez solo esta cruzando la calle e incluso si hubiera muchas personas ya estaría de regreso ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo?**

 **Lucas: Estas exagerando, pero si tanto quieres comprobarlo vamos a ver como esta**

 **Axel: De acuerdo, necesito algo de aire fresco**

Lo primero que notaron los cuatro al salir fue que el día se encontraba levemente nublado, nubes grises a punto de estallar en una lluvia se encontraban cubriendo lo poco que quedaba de cielo azul amenazando con cubrirlo todo. Los cuatro se observaron mutuamente, uno a los otros con más preocupación en el rostro al pensar que al pequeño podría pillarle la lluvia de regreso a casa y que su madre los asesinara por haberlo dejado salir y que se enfermara por su culpa.

 **Max: Deberíamos darnos prisa**

 **Facundo: U-Ugh, chicos…**

 **Los otros tres: ¿Qué?**

Facundo de improviso se puso pálido cosa que causo que sus amigos le observaran con una ceja en alto ante este cambió tan repentino en él. Señalo temblando a su frente y los tres siguieron con la mirada hasta encontrar el lugar indicado por Facundo, de repente, a sus amigos también se les helo la sangre al descubrir la escena que pasaba ante sus ojos sin que lo hubieran captado al salir la primera vez.

 **Lucas: No jodas…**

Los cuatro por primera vez en mucho tiempo se habían quedado paralizados, en un estado de trance hipnótico al no poder procesar bien lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. A unos metros de ellos en el jardín delantero sobre el césped, un hombre cubierto con ropajes negros sobre el pequeño que andaban buscando, con sus dos manos posadas en su pequeño cuello asfixiándole mientras los alaridos que dejaba escapar el pequeño llegaban a sus oídos, junto con la respiración forzada de Facundo el cual se encontraba en el peor estado que sus amigos.

 **Max: ¿¡Ugh!? ¿¡Qué estamos haciendo!? ¡DISPARA! ¡ES TU HIJO!**

Max le dio un codazo a su amigo Axel en el hombro y al reaccionar primero no dudo en comenzar a correr hacía la escena para intentar detener a aquel hombre, los demás al ver esto salieron de su trance y Axel ya estaba con la mano rozando el arma cuando un sonido invadió todo el alrededor, podrían jurar que por esos cortos segundos fue lo único que llego a sus oídos.

El tiempo se ralentizó como si el mundo quisiera que ellos presenciaran con todo y detalle lo que había sucedido. El extraño hombre había dejado de asfixiar al pobre conejito y solo para asegurar de que estuviera muerto, había quebrado su pequeño cuello frente a sus ojos, todo se había sumergido en oscuridad a medida que Max avanzaba y sus amigos presenciaban aquel horrible acto y luego paso, todo estallo.

 **Max: Ugh…**

Max había estirado su mano y había sido el que vio de cerca como los ojos del pequeño conejo se perdían en la nada luego de perder su vida. Algo estalló dentro de él, explotó en una lluvia llena de sentimientos negativos y sintió la necesidad de matar, pero no a cualquier persona, solo al extraño que le había arrebatado a un miembro de su familia. _No pude proteger a mi familia, otra vez_ pensó y esa rabia siguió su aumento, sintió un ardor en su ojo derecho y como si estuviera consiente del tiempo ralentizado arrojo el cuchillo en el aire durante esos segundos y cuando sintió que todo regresaba a su velocidad normal lo atrapo en su mano y se arrojo contra el hombre el cual solo se separaba del pequeño cuerpo del conejo mientras observaba su obra.

Cuando termino de correr y llego hasta el hombre, lo tomo por el cuello como si sus dedos fueran garras y ambos cayeron al perder el equilibrio por el choque. Lo sostuvo apretándolo en la tierra hacía abajo y lo atrapo con sus piernas para que no pudiera escapar, luego comenzó a soltar una lluvia de golpes en su rostro con su puño derecho mientras lo sostenía con la izquierda, los nudillos dieron una y otra vez, en su nariz, en su boca, los nudillos se estaban llenando de la sangre que le causaban los dolorosos golpes y sudor pero a pesar de la tétrica escena y el como deformaba su rostro entre cada golpe, la ira en él opacaba todo pensamiento que le dijera que se detuviese.

 **Facundo: ¡Detente! ¡Te estas pasando!**

 **Lucas: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Cálmate!**

Hubiera seguido de no ser porque sus dos amigos lo arrastraron por el césped del jardín lejos de aquel hombre mientras luchaba por escaparse solo para regresar a terminar con lo que había empezado, pero finalmente dejo de luchar y se aparto de ambos levantándose del suelo y los tres observaron a unos pasos de ellos algo que los hizo entristecer, el "padre" de aquel niño frente al cuerpo de su hijo y el como lo subía a sus brazos, sin expresión ni decir nada, solo lo sostenía como si no quisiera perderlo otra vez, la ira en Max estalló de nuevo.

 **Max: ¡Debería matarlo!**

 **Facundo: ¡Qué te calmes! Escucha, aún no sabemos quien es este hombre ni porque lo hizo, asique primero hacemos que responda**

 **Max: Bien, pero si no coopera terminare de arruinar su rostro**

 **Facundo: Yo me encargo, Lucas tu vigila**

 **Lucas: Supongo que es lo mejor**

Lucas se había apartado del hombre y sus dos amigos y se había puesto a observar las calles del vecindario, como sus vecinos se habían mudado hace un par de días por los idiotas que lanzaron cohetes a su casa no se hicieron presentes por el alboroto. Y por el clima o quien sabe cual motivo las calles se encontraban desiertas, ni un solo alma a la vista que pudiera ayudarles o en todo caso detenerles por lo que estaban haciendo.

Recurrir a Axel no era una opción, estaba tan metido en su trance que ni siquiera alguno de ellos pudo saber a ciencia cierta que pasaba por su cabeza. Max estaba como un demente y no era en ese momento la mejor opción del habla, Facundo tuvo que reunir valor suficiente para acercarse al hombre caído en el suelo y de seguro aún aturdido por la lluvia de golpes que Max le había dado antes de que lograran separarlos.

 **Facundo: ¿Quién es usted señor?**

 **?: Tsk, como si fuera a decirlo**

Facundo escucho a sus espaldas como Max gruñía por lo bajo, sabía que si no lograba que ese hombre hablara Max tomaría cartas en el asunto y quien sabe lo que haría en ese estado tan demencial en el que se hallaba su mente.

 **Facundo: No creo que tenga muchas opciones, ahora estaría muerto si no me hubiera apartado a mi amigo, puede hablar conmigo o puede hablar con él, usted decide**

 **Max: Por mi será un placer**

 **?: Lo hice por venganza ¿Está feliz?**

 **Facundo: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Max: Mala respuesta amigo, te iras directo a una bolsa de cadáveres**

 **Facundo: ¡No! Max, deja que termine y luego dejamos que decida el padre**

Ambos observaron como el hombre lentamente dirigía su mano hacía su espalda y Max, el cual aún portaba su cuchillo en mano se preparo para cualquier acto sospechoso que pudiera hacer que se encontraran en peligro, sin embargo bajo el cuchillo al percatarse de que solo había una cartera en la mano del hombre en dirección hacía ellos en las cuales había fotos de una familia como cualquier otra, tarjetas, licencia ¿Qué demonios estaba intentando decirles?

 **?: Sus dos amigos, me lo arrebataron todo**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué quiere decir?**

 **?: Ustedes no me reconocen pero ellos si lo harán de seguro, soy o al menos solía ser su profesor de química**

 **Max: Vaya, un giro argumental ¿Y me puede explicar como eso hará que no acabe con usted?**

 **P. Química: Cuando tu amigo explotó el laboratorio y huyeron, llegaron los funcionarios de la escuela a verificar todo. Este ya era el tercer laboratorio que tu amigo destruía y yo había dicho que podía ser un mejor estudiante, que le dieran la oportunidad de volver y que no lo sacaran de las clases…**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?**

 **P. Química: Pero ya lo había dicho esas tres veces y seguía terminando igual, al final se cansaron de mi "incompetencia" y me despidieron, no pude conseguir otro empleo ¿Tienen idea de lo complicado que es para un hombre de mi edad conseguir algo? Al final mi familia también se arto de mi y me abandonaron ¡Mi mujer se llevo a mis hijos! ¡A MIS HIJOS!**

La voz del hombre había cambiado, la que en un principio se mostraba amenazante y determinada ahora no era más que una voz llena de desesperanza y melancolía, como si al estar hablando con cada palabra recordara aquellos momentos malos que había pasado. Facundo observo a Max y este solo negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba su cuchillo.

 **P. Química: ¡Era toda su culpa! ¡Mi vida estaba arruinada! Nadie quiso ayudarme y ustedes, ustedes seguían con su vida normal, con sus tonterías arruinando todo lo que tocaran o vieran, y lo peor de todo es que nunca recibían su merecido castigo, siempre se iban victoriosos y todo el resto, personas, lugares… todo por sus tonterías ¡PAYASOS IGNORANTES!**

 **Max: Eso hirió mis sentimientos**

 **Facundo: Cállate**

 **P. Química: Asique vine aquí con el único objetivo de matar a sus dos amigos, pero no logre entrar por a la casa y cuando estuve a punto de rendirme, ese conejo salió por la entrada y deduje que sería su mascota, por lo que si al menos no podía matar a sus amigos, mataría al conejito**

 **Max: ¡Eres un imbécil!**

 **P. Química: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Max: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarlo mascota!? ¡Estúpido! ¡Ese era su hijo! Y no solo de él, era también el hijo de Bon…**

 **P. Química: E-Eso es solo una leyenda urbana**

 **Facundo: ¡No sea tonto! ¿Cómo cree que siempre nos salimos con la nuestra? Vivimos con Bon, es la novia del que explotó su laboratorio ¡Y la madre del conejito que acaba de matar!**

Ambos observaron con furia en sus rostros a aquel hombre el cual comenzaba a perder la razón de a poco a medida que las palabras de aquellos dos retumbaban en su cabeza. Max clavo la vista en su amigo el cual solo negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba como el hombre comenzaba a sollozar en el césped de una manera un tanto perturbadora y en eso Lucas se acercó a sus dos amigos para ver si todo se encontraba en orden.

 **Lucas: ¿Y qué descubrieron?**

 **Max: Saluda a tu profesor de química**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Facundo: ¿Recuerdan el laboratorio que Axel explotó?**

 **Lucas: S-Si, recuerdo que le dije al pendejo que tuviera cuidado**

 **Facundo: Pues despidieron a tu profesor por eso y vino aquí a vengarse, en realidad su plan original era matarlos a ti y a Axel**

 **Lucas: Hijo de puta…**

 **Max: Dios, esto es como el efecto mariposa**

 **Facundo: ¿El efecto qué?**

 **Max: Una acción que puede cambiar toda una historia por más pequeña que sea, en este caso desde el momento en que explotaron ese laboratorio, el comienzo de todo Fonnie estuvo destinado a morir**

 **Lucas: Mierda ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

 **Max: Yo opinó que lo torturemos un poco**

 **Facundo: ¡Eso lo decidirán los padres! Esperamos hasta que regrese Bon**

 **P. Químico: ¿L-La leyenda? ¿El demonio que todos temen? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No dejaré que me lleven con alguien así!**

El hombre se levanto tambaleante y presa del pánico comenzó a correr lejos del grupo con una rapidez que los dejos aturdidos por unos instantes. Está el primero en reaccionar fue Lucas el cual sin decir nada solo se apresuro a recorrer los pasos que los separan de su amigo Axel y obligándolo a que dejara el pequeño cuerpo en el suelo y forzándole a levantarse comenzó a correr en detrás de los pasos del hombre mientras tiraba del brazo a su amigo perdiéndose de la vista de los otros dos los cuales se observaron mutuamente.

 **Max: ¡Vamos!**

 **Facundo: Espera…**

 **Max: ¿¡Ahora qué!? ¡Tenemos prisa Facundo!**

 **Facundo: T-Tú ojo…**

 **Max: ¿Mi qué?...**

Los otros dos recorrían las calles vacías sin perder sin perder de vista al objetivo que se hallaba tan solo a unos pasos por delante de ambos. Axel seguía sin decir o mostrar expresión alguna mientras que su amigo a su lado observaba a aquel hombre con infinito desprecio, no podía esperar a que se descuidara para poder atraparle y darle una buena lección, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber detenido a Max hace tan solo unos minutos.

 **Lucas: ¡Te tengo!**

Exclamo al momento en que logro divisar como el hombre se adentraba en un callejón entre las tiendas de aquella zona comercial cercana a su hogar. Comenzó a correr aún más rápido dejando unos pasos atrás a su amigo Axel y se adentro en el callejón sin salida que reconocía desde que había trabajado como policía, esta vez no tenía escape alguno.

Ambos entraron en el callejón y observaron como a unos cinco metros de estos se encontraba el hombre buscando desesperadamente alguna puerta y en cierto punto, ya estaba intentando subir inútilmente por el gran muro que se levantaba frente a él. Los dos se encaminaron en silencio hasta estar a unos escasos tres metros de este y le observaron fijamente mientras el hombre, temblando y lleno de terror se volteaba hacía ellos encarándoles.

 **P. Química: U-Ustedes otra vez…**

 **Lucas: No pensaste que matarías a uno de los nuestros y te saldrías con la tuya ¿Verdad?**

 **P. Química: ¿Tanta exageración? Era un tonto conejo, una mascota**

 **Lucas: ¡Tú no lo conocías!**

 **P. Química: ¡No me importa! Ustedes me hicieron perder a mi familia por sus tonterías, ustedes no son héroes como todo el mundo cree, son solo unos idiotas que no saben cuando parar**

 **Lucas: ¡Cierre la puta boca!**

 **P. Química: Que adorable ¿A caso ese conejo era como el hijo pequeño? Pues entonces no me arrepiento de haberlo asesinado, ustedes se merecían perder a su familia como yo**

 **Lucas: ¡Eh dicho qué!-…**

Los ojos de Lucas se abrieron como platos al escuchar un disparo a su lado, el hombre se desplomo al suelo con un enorme hoyo en su cabeza y finalmente, cayó de cara al suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a escapar. Este giro su rostro y observo la mano de su amigo apuntando al frente con el revolver con el que le había apuntado hace tan solo unos quince minutos, escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al pensar que ese pudo haber sido él.

 **Axel: Gracias**

 **Lucas: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Axel: Gracias por ayudarme, supongo… ¿Amigos?**

 **Lucas: Amigos**

Axel había bajado el arma y había estirado su mano para estrecharla con Lucas, cosa que hizo cuando recibió el apretón de mano. En eso ambos escucharon unos pasos viniendo directo hacía ellos y por el mismo callejón entraron sus otros dos amigos los cuales parecían estar agotados por haber corrido tanto desde su hogar por al menos unas dos calles sin detenerse, estaban a punto de decir algo pero se quedaron callados uno junto a otro observando el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

 **Max: Hombre, que puta mierda…**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Max: Es solo que esta muerte es muy forzada, quiero decir… me recuerda a esos tontos libros para adolescentes que leo cuando tengo un rato libre**

 **Facundo: Solo que esto es real…**

 **Max: Si, como dije… una mierda**

 **Lucas: Oh dios mío ¿Qué le pasa a tu ojo?**

 **Max: No tengo idea, es la primera vez que notó este cambio… puedo cambiar de color a otros pero este es nuevo, no lo había visto antes**

Max giro hacía sus otros dos amigos y ambos alzaron sus cejas al notar que este se encontraban con su ojo derecho totalmente oscurecido y con una pequeña y casi poco notoria pupila blanca, que hizo que Lucas se estremeciera, le recordaba a los ojos que ponía su novia cuando quería algo y no estuviera dispuesta a recibir un no como respuesta.

 **Lucas: ¿Estas bien? ¿No necesitas un medico?**

 **Max: ¿Y qué le voy a decir? "Hola, soy un chico extraño que tiene la habilidad mágica de cambiar mi color de ojos cuando quiero pero este no me suena de nada", ya se me pasara, lo único malo es que me duele la cabeza como nunca antes**

 **Facundo: ¿Y qué hacemos con el tipo?**

 **Axel: Ya está muerto, hablare con esos contactos en la policía y diré que inventen una excusa como suicidio o algo por el estilo**

 **Max: Tiene razón, pero lo importante ahora es Fonnie, deberíamos regresar cuanto antes…**

 **Lucas: Bien, vámonos**

Max arrebató el revolver de las manos de su amigo y se encamino hacía el cuerpo del hombre que ya se encontraba sin vida. Colocó el revolver frente a este y luego se dirigió nuevamente al grupo y sin mediar alguna otra palabra más en cuanto al tema comenzaron a regresar a casa antes de que alguien viniera por el alboroto y su plan se viniera abajo.

Las horas siguientes fueron interminables, lo primero que hizo el padre del pobre niño al regresar fue tomar el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo y no soltarlo de sus brazos desde que llegaron, Facundo caminaba de un lado a otro mientras decía en voz altas frases que podía decir para que su novia no se sobresaltara demasiado causándole nervios a sus otros dos amigos. Lucas solo se hallaba sentado en la mesa con sus dos manos juntas observando el reloj sin apartar la vista de este y Max el cual seguía con su ojo extraño solo jugaba con el cuchillo en su mesa de su lado negativo en un intento de hacer a un lado el dolor en su cabeza.

Y su pesadilla se hizo realidad, escucharon pasos de una gran multitud acercándose a la puerta de entrada de la casa y la puerta se abrió, el primero en entrar fue Bonnie el cual se hallaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una guitarra nueva y reluciente en sus manos, este al entrar saludo con una amplia sonrisa a los cuatro que se hallaban en la mesa del salón.

 **Bonnie: ¡Chicos! No sé imaginaran como luce la pizzería nueva, nos dieron instrumentos nuevos y todo aunque es mucho más pequeña ¿Y qué tal su día?**

 **Los cuatro: . . .**

 **Bonnie: ¿Chicos? Vamos no sé desanimen, pueden venir a visitarnos todos los días y comerán pizza gratis ¿Por qué esas caras largas?**

Bonnie se acercó al grupo y observo con curiosidad en especial a Axel, al notar lo que había en sus brazos dejo escapar un extraño sonido a modo de sorpresa mientras retrocedía dejando caer la guitarra pero ninguno de los otros se inmuto.

El resto entro, todos ya se encontraban dentro a excepción de la coneja celeste alegres y con sus nuevos instrumentos y accesorios, el ambiente de felicidad de percibía en ellos. En eso todos se quedaron confundidos al ver como Bonnie seguía con esa expresión llena de confesión y terror.

 **Chica: ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué te pasa?**

 **Foxy: Parece que has visto un muerto**

 **Golden: Y nosotros ya estamos muertos**

 **Bonnie: F-F-Fonnie…**

 **Chica: ¿Fonnie? ¿Qué tiene Fonnie?**

En ese momento todos centraron su atención en la polluela Toy la cual se había acercado a saludar a su novio alegremente, pero toda esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando su novio no respondió ante el beso que le había dado, y con curiosidad observo a sus amigos encontrando lo mismo que el conejo morado, solo que esta chillo llena de terror y lágrimas en sus ojos cosa que hizo que los demás también observaran lo que Axel tenía en sus brazos, en ese momento el pánico no tardo en llegar al enorme grupo los cuales comenzaron a bombardearles con preguntas.

 **Foxy: ¡Max! ¿¡Qué demonios paso!? ¿¡Cómo es que Fonnie está muerto!?**

 **Max: C-Cálmate, me duele la cabeza… si te calmas te lo contaré todo…**

 **Foxy: ¡Pero si solo nos fuimos un día!**

 **Max: Cálmate, por favor…**

 **Mangle: ¿Y-Y qué es eso en tu ojo amor?**

 **Foxy: ¿¡Qué importa el ojo!? ¡Bon nos matara!**

 **Max: Ugh, cierren la boca por unos segundos para que pueda pensar**

Max se encontraba sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras los dos zorros se hallaban a su frente bombardeándole con preguntas y exclamaciones, pero por alguna razón Max comenzaba a sentirse mareado y las voces no lograban llegar bien a sus oídos, formando una lluvia de voces las cuales no lograba diferenciar una de otras hablando a la vez.

 **T. Chica: ¿C-Como es que paso esto?...**

 **Facundo: A-Amor no te pongas así, no pudimos hacer nada…**

 **T. Chica: ¡Debían cuidarlo! ¡Era un niño!**

 **Facundo: T-Tranquila, solo relájate y podremos hablar sin que todo se salga de control**

La polluela Toy se hallaba en los brazos de su novio siendo consolada por este con palmadas y caricias en su cabeza y espalda. Por otra parte Lucas no decía nada mientras recibía un fuerte regaño por parte de la polluela Old, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos como Max que ninguno de los dos lograba saber exactamente que estaba pasando.

 **Bon: ¡Chicos son todos unos malvados! Me dejaron última**

Todas las voces y discusiones cesaron en cuanto llego la voz de la coneja celeste la cual se hallaba entrando por la puerta, al entrar este alzo una ceja al ver como todos guardaban silenció. Levanto sus hombros y luego se encamino entre todos hasta estar junto a su pareja lista para exigirle una noche de (Ya saben) antes de partir a la pizzería pero se detuvo en seco al notar lo que había en sus brazos, todos en ese momento se prepararon para su estallido pero se sorprendieron al notar que solo que quedo inmóvil como su padre, no hubo gritos, ni explosiones ni nada, solo silencio hasta que la coneja decidió romperlo.

 **Bon: ¿Q-Qué demonios paso?**

 **Axel: Es una larga historia…**

 **Foxy: ¡Pues comiencen a contarla!**

 **Mangle: Hermano, cálmate…**

 **Foxy: ¡No! Fonnie está muerto y solo nos fuimos un día ¿¡Qué paso!?**

 **Max: ¡Ugh! ¡Ya cierra el hocico antes de que te lo cierre yo perro sarnoso!**

 **Lucas: ¿M-Max?...**

Lucas se encontraba a una silla a un lado de este y se quedo boquiabierto ante la reacción de su amigo, podría jurar que nunca le hubiera dicho algo así a ese zorro en situaciones normales. El zorro alzo una de sus cejas y se colocó nuevamente frente a Max, el cual solo le observaba con una mirada fulminante, llena de desprecio y odio, como si esas palabras fueran realmente lo que pensaba.

 **Foxy: ¡Oh! Asique matan a Fonnie y te atreves a decir que me cierre la boca**

 **Max: ¡Atrévete a decir que nosotros matamos a Fonnie y me asegurare de que no vuelvas a salir del mar marinero estúpido!**

 **Foxy: ¡Es capitán! ¿¡Y qué demonios te pasa!?**

 **Max: ¿¡Crees que estoy feliz con esto!? ¡Si de mi dependiera hubiera asesinado a ese imbécil del profesor de estos dos tarados!**

 **Foxy: ¿Profesor?**

 **Lucas: Axel y yo hicimos estallar un laboratorio de un viejo profesor de química, lo despidieron y le pasaron muchas cosas malas y para vengarse vino para matarnos**

 **Facundo: Si, pero solo consiguió matar a Fonnie**

 **Foxy: ¿Y donde está? ¿Lo atraparon?**

 **Max: El recibió su merecido**

 **Foxy: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Debieron dejarlo vivo para que los padres decidieran que hacer!**

 **Max: ¿¡Y quién más crees que lo mato!? ¡Era eso o dejarlo escapar! Axel hizo lo correcto y si no puedes aceptar eso no mereces llamarte asesino**

 **Foxy: Cómo te atreves pequeño engendro…**

 **Mangle: V-Vamos, cálmense ustedes dos…**

Max y Foxy no estaban ayudando en nada a calmar los ánimos, a excepción de Lucas y los dos padres del ya pequeño conejo fallecido se hallaban en completo silencio sin decir nada. Pero el resto había estallado en una lluvia de insultos, discusiones y demás que hacía que el ambiente se sintiera mucho más tenso de lo que ya estaba, pero nuevamente los dos peores fueron nuevamente los que levantaron la voz provocando que todos se centraran en ellos.

 **Foxy: ¡Oh! ¡Cómo si tú fueras capaz de matar una mosca!**

 **Max: ¡JAJAJA! ¿Crees que soy ese pequeño Uke al puedes tener? No me hagas reír, ambos sabemos que solo eres un niño victima de la situación~**

 **Foxy: ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?**

 **Max: Tú no eres un asesino de verdad, ni siquiera tienes madera de uno. Solamente te guías por ese tonto instinto de la venganza ¿Guardias? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Apenas puedes matar gente inocente e inofensiva, no sabes lo que es ser un asesino de verdad**

 **Foxy: T-Te puedo tolerar los insultos, pero no te atrevas a decir que no soy un buen asesino**

 **Max: ¡JAJAJA! ¿Solo por matar guardias inútiles? El único asesino aquí de todos ustedes es la uva y ya esta muerto, son patéticos~**

 **Foxy: S-Se acabó, nadie insulta mi orgullo**

 **Max: ¡Entonces demuestra lo buen asesino que eres! ¡Adelante marino de agua dulce!**

 **Jefe: ¡Chicos! ¡Buen día!**

Max y Foxy los cuales ya se encontraban a punto de saltar uno del otro, uno con su garfio listo para atacar y el otro con su cuchillo a mano. Ambos se detuvieron y los demás también al notar que la puerta se había abierto de nuevo de un golpe y en la entrada se encontraba su antiguo jefe el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba.

 **Jefe: ¡Grandes noticias! La pizzería está revisada totalmente, nos vamos ahora mismo**

 **Todos los animatrónicos: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Jefe: ¡Si! Asique vengan ahora mismo fuera donde entraran a ese camión ¡Vamos! No tenemos tiempo que perder, los niños esperan**

En ese momento los dos que estaba a punto de matarse enfundaron sus armas y se dieron la espalda sin decir nada, simplemente se separaron el uno del otro regresando a sus lugares, al estar saliendo el zorro observo por última vez a Max el cual sonreía de forma burlona y victoriosa, con su mano realizando un ademán mientras este solo gruñía por lo bajo.

 **Max: Fue un gusto conocerte~**

 **Jefe: ¿Pero qué dices? Si lo verás en la pizzería de nuevo**

 **Max: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Foxy: Nos vemos en la pizzería~**

 **Max: M-Mierda ¿P-Pero por qué?**

 **Jefe: ¿A caso has olvidado que el contrato sigue en pie?**

 **Max: Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto…**

Chica solo había tomado por unos largos segundos la mano de Luca y luego de había retirado junto al resto, Facundo fue el que más se tomó su tiempo para despedirse de su novia en un abrazo que duro unos largos segundos para luego retirarse también junto a los demás, pero la coneja celeste seguía de pie a un lado de su pareja observando a su pequeño conejito.

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Bon: . . . Me lo llevare, conmigo**

 **Axel: ¿Qué? Pero debemos hacerle un entierro…**

 **Bon: Solo dámelo, a partir de ahora me encargare yo de Fonnie**

 **Axel: T-También es mi hijo Bon…**

Las palabras de la coneja estaba cargadas de sequedad y frialdad en ellas, solo tomo a su hijo de los brazos de su padre y sin decirle nada más le dio la espalda y se retiró mientras este solo se desplomaba rendido sobre la mesa observando como la coneja pasaba a un lado de su jefe con el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos.

 **Jefe: Qué asco ¿Qué le paso a su mascota?**

 **Bon: Cierre la boca**

 **Jefe: E-Entiendo, mis hijos una vez perdieron una tortuga y-…**

La coneja solo se retiró de la casa con la mirada baja y oscurecida mientras el jefe con una ceja en alto solo observo a los cuatro que habían tomado asiento en la mesa le observaban. Este hizo una seña con su manopero estos solo guardaron silenció dejando al jefe con la duda de porque todos actuaban tan raro.

 **Jefe: Ejem, bueno… les recuerdo que el contrato sigue en pie, tienen dos semanas libres antes de retomar su turno como guardias nocturnos ¿Alguna duda?**

 **Max: ¿Puertas o linterna?**

 **Jefe: Puertas, tuvimos que ahorrar costos en esta nueva pizzería**

 **Max: Eso es todo, váyase**

 **Jefe: B-Bueno, veo que no están de humor para una taza de café con su jefe, nos vemos en la nueva pizzería ¡Recuerden! Dos semanas, les enviare la dirección en un par de días**

El jefe se retiró de un portazo a la puerta el cual resonó por toda la habitación, el silenció había regresado otra vez y mucho peor que antes, ninguno decía nada o si quiera se atrevía a mirar al otro, solo guardaban silencio tratando de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo un día, deseaban en el fondo con todas su fuerzas que todo fuera un mal sueño, o que hubieran tenido otra de sus tontas aventuras, pero la realidad nuevamente les golpeo haciendo añicos todas sus esperanzas de que tan solo fuera eso.

 **Facundo: ¿Y-Y ahora qué?**

 **Axel: Practicar, practicar y jugar mucho FNAF…**

 **Lucas: V-Vamos chicos ¿Ellos no nos harían nada verdad?**

 **Max: No lo sé, pero yo no me fio de ellos ahora… no con esto**

 **Axel: No tenemos otra alternativa, debemos estar listos para lo que sea que nos venga esta vez… vamos a sobrevivir, ya saben lo que deben hacer**

 **Los otros tres: ¡Si!**

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el lugar, los cuatro se observaron unos a los otros mutuamente sin decir nada, solo escuchando el silencio a su alrededor y el tic-tac del reloj que solo marcaba de a poco la hora de su final, sin embargo levantaron la vista en dirección a la puerta de entrada de su hogar, estaban listos para sobrevivir a otras cinco noches en esa pizzería del demonio.

* * *

 ***Oculto detrás de un muro recibiendo una balacera de tomates* ¡Piedad! Solo soy un hombre, deténganse un minuto *Se detuvo la balacera y salió vestido como soldado* ¿Ya? ¿Me dejan explicarles lo que paso? *Recibió un tomate directo en la cara* Que maduros.~**

 **Bueno, antes de que no me den la oportunidad de defenderme otra vez quiero explicarles una cosa importante, obviamente muchos estarán en plan "¿¡Por qué mataron a Fonnie!?" creo que está claro que esto es importante en el transcurso de la historia. Ahora ¿Habrá tercera parte de la saga? Pues no *Otro tomate directo a su cara* ¡Vale! Estoy mintiendo, obviamente con este final si habrá tercera parte, pero no tengo una fecha de estreno confirmada, puede ser ahora, mañana o en una semana, uno nunca sabe.~**

 **En resumen: Tercera temporada confirmada.**

 **También quería anunciar que llevo todo este verano trabajando en un libro en que tengo muchas esperanzas y en que mi opinión es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora. No estoy seguro si subir mi libro a Wattpad o intentar con las editoriales, pero puede que de todos modos pase lo que pase si este en mi perfil de Wattpad, asique si están interesados en leer una idea 100% mía pueden ir a mi perfil de Wattpad (Nexo-D5) y echarle un ojo si tienen curiosidad, para que se hagan una idea, el titulo es** _ **"Cinco familias, tres niños y un cerdo"**_ **si les llama la atención ya saben a donde dirigirse.**

 **Normalmente haría una nota extensa en la que hablaría de mi experiencia aquí y todo ese rollo, pero ahora que esta confirmada la tercera y probablemente quieran asesinarme por este final dejare eso para cuando sea el final definitivo, de todos modos agradezco a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta tonta historia, sin ustedes no sería nada y creo que hablo también por mi amigo "As", si nada más que decir, les dejo con unas preguntas que podrían ser de su interés.~**

Cómo todos saben la segunda temporada ha llegado a su fin y muchas cosas siguen sin revelarse del todo aún. Asique queremos ofrecerles la oportunidad de decidir que quieren hacer:

 **1-Una mini-serie que sería una precuela a todo lo sucedido en CNTEFFP en donde se revelaría de manera más detalla las historias pasadas de los protagonistas y algunos datos curiosos y luego ya pasar directo a la tercera.**

 **2- ¡Al diablo la mini-serie! Pasemos directo a la tercera, y eres un puto por matar a Fonnie.**

 **3- Dejemos la mini-serie para el final de todo, luego de la tercera.**

 **Eso ya sería todo por el momento. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
